


Black Magic

by rarepairqueen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Lots of drama, M/M, Prank Wars, Sexuality Crisis, Summer and Winter Shenanigans, Supernatural Elements, Teenage Stupidity, Underage Drinking, like I'm not kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 189,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami didn't expect much when he was sent to a boarding school, all he anticipated was a heavy workload and sharing a dormitory with a load of annoying guys for three years.<br/>He didn't expect to meet a certain group of students who seemed to breed chaos wherever they went.<br/>So when the usual chaos of dorm antics turns much darker, will he be able to help the miracles overcome it or will the past finally catch up to them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my NaNoWriMo project from 2015 that got hopelessly out of hand and ended up nearly 4x the originally planned length, not that anyone complained at the time. I have to admit I'm ridiculously proud of how well it was received and it's spurred me to commit to bigger and more ambitious writing projects!
> 
> At the start of every chapter I stated what songs inspired/told the story of the chapter and only now have I actually thought to make the [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/stardustz6/playlist/2QQE8RWnwnp7gdrvxygCMw) public! (Note: some of them were omitted because Spotify doesn't have the exact track/version) so if you're curious then feel free to take a look, though I should point out that vague spoilers are possible within the playlist!
> 
> \---
> 
> Songs for the chapter:  
> West Coast - Scott & Brendo  
> Life of leaving home - Yellowcard  
> A place in this world - Taylor Swift

Chapter One

Reunited

 

If he had a choice in the matter, Kagami would've demanded to just rent out his own place in central Tokyo, heck his family was rich enough for it. Unfortunately for him, his parents wanted him to be in a boarding school for his high school years. His paperwork had been delayed thanks to living in the states for the past few years, so he had been picked up at the airport nearly a month into the school year, the sun shone brightly and sparkled off the small waves that the ferry made short work of. Kagami had thankfully never gotten seasick which would prove useful as this boarding school was on one of the many southern islands of Japan and many ferry journeys awaited him in the next few years. He was collected from the small port by a cab sent by the school itself, admiring the island's colourful late Spring flora and the winding pathways around mountain that took up most of the land mass. He thought to himself how a change of pace might help him focus more, or at least that's probably what his parents hoped, although he hadn't really been anywhere but the city so this would be a big change for him, it was quite daunting for him in a way. It was a warm day and promised to only get warmer as summer approached, that much he knew as the cab pulled into a long tree-lined driveway.

_'Misuterī boarding and day school for boys'_

The teen raised an eyebrow at the sign written in both kanji and English, he silently cursed whatever god had forsaken him to this place. The first buildings he caught a glimpse of looked to be the four dorm buildings, they were fairly simplistic in style but they did somewhat remind him of the fraternity houses at American colleges.

"So did your parents pay your way in?" The driver asked, it had been a quiet drive for the most part and it surprised Kagami that now was the time that the elderly gentleman decided to speak.

"Uh excuse me?"

"Most students here are either on scholarships for their studies or their parents are wealthy enough to pay the fees upfront."

Kagami rolled his eyes. So his father had enrolled him into a _private_ school of all places. "I don't have to tell you that."

The car jolted to a halt. They were in front of a large structure that he assumed was the main building on campus where all the classes were held. It had a modern feel to it but there were little glimpses of traditional style added here and there, mainly the large windows and the surplus of cherry blossom trees. He got out of the cab, the trunk was already being emptied of his two cases and he wondered where he was meant to go.

"Taiga." A familiar voice called. The gentle smile of his old friend greeted the red-head, the ring hanging on a chain around his neck matching Kagami's put him further at ease.

"Tatsuya." He replied, walking to pull the other into a hug. The two of them stood there hugging for a few moments, it had been a couple of years since they last saw each other and now they were in the same place once again. He knew that Himuro had been enrolled in a boarding school _somewhere_ in Japan but he hadn't been told it was the one he'd be attending until the day he left America. It was a welcome relief for him that he'd have his childhood friend - who he regarded as an older brother most of the time - with him in this new environment.

"So are you my tour guide or something?" Kagami joked as he thanked the driver and collected his bags.

The older male laughed. "I'm your room-mate dude."

Deciding that this was quite opposite to the worst thing that could happen, he let his childhood friend lead him down a pathway that went the length of the main building. The campus was well-kept, as to be expected from such an elitist school, the pathway shaded by the trees that continued to line it all the way to the cluster of buildings that Himuro led him to. Each building was assigned a number and according to Himuro each building held a mixture of the three year groups enrolled. It was the middle of the day so most of the students were in class which left a more or less empty dorm building, Kagami was shown the lounge and the communal kitchen-diner where the year groups took it turn to cook on the weekends. They walked up the stairs to the first level of dorm rooms where Himuro declared their room was.

"Number three?" Kagami asked as he stepped through the door. It was a simple room; two single beds, a desk, a dresser and a separate set of drawers. The walls were fairly bare but Kagami gathered that Himuro just lacked anything to put on them aside from the cluster of photos from his first year shenanigans and a poster of one of his favourite American bands.

"Each room has its own bathroom, the laundry is all done downstairs and there is some sort of rota but it's pretty much first come first served. Oh and don't piss off the third years whatever you do."

Kagami nodded, not really listening as he regarded the box on his bed. He flicked the lid off and narrowed his eyes at the clothing inside.

"Uniform? Really?" He scoffed at the light grey blazer that bore the red and blue crest of the school.

Himuro laughed. "Yes Taiga, it's not like in the states, here we have to wear uniform."

"Blazers in the summer though? And why? We're on a freaking island!"

"For when we go to the small town here or when we go to Tokyo. Remember, it's a private school." The other male rolled his eyes and stepped forward, rummaging through the box before pulling out one of the white shirts that also bore the school crest. "So, black pants, an under-shirt of your choosing and one of these will do for the summer." He replied. "Oh and the tie."

"Do you want me to change now?"

Himuro nodded. "I'll take you to the staff room so you can get your timetable and probably get a classmate assigned to be your guide. I'm skipping math right now so I'll probably be pulled back into class."

With a shrug, Kagami scooped up the clothing and went into the small bathroom connected to their room. It was everything he expected a bathroom to be with a modern western feel to it. So far he didn't hate this place, he was sharing a room with someone he knew so that was a good start.

Once he was changed, slightly irritated by having to wear a uniform at all, Himuro led him back outside and to the main building. They caught up a little on the few years they had been apart and how their basketball was going, Kagami was pleased to hear that this school did encourage sports a great deal and they had both an outdoor and an indoor court. The first thing that struck him about the interior of the school was how open it seemed, although he wasn't given much time to think about it as he was hurried to the administration room near the main stairwell of the building.

"Name?" The receptionist asked.

"Kagami Taiga."

She nodded and disappeared into another room, leaving the two of them stood there for a few moments until returning with a few documents that needed to be signed before the red-head could get his timetable and be on his way. During the process a gentleman in a dark brown suit came out of the room in the back, he was tall and had a face that had been worn by years in the teaching profession.

"Ah, Kagami. Late transfer from the states yeah?" He greeted Kagami with a warm smile and stepped forward.

The teen nodded, bowing belatedly in greeting.

"No need for formalities, welcome to Misuterī high school. I'm principal Miyamoto. I trust that Himuro has made sure you're settled in?"

"Uh, yeah sir." Kagami wasn't exactly expecting to meet the principal within an hour of arriving and he didn't particularly enjoy talking to teachers like this.

With fresh timetable in hand, Himuro led Kagami up a flight of stairs. Class was in session so most of the teachers weren't in the staffroom, as luck would have it, Kagami's home-room teacher was there. The first impression of the man was that he didn't feel like an actual teacher - Kagami would later find out that this was because he was a coach, not a teacher - but he seemed more relaxed than some of the other staff members.

"Aida-sensei?" Kagami asked, glancing at the piece of paper and then to the middle-aged male sat at the desk.

"Yeah? Oh it's you." He grunted, swinging his feet down from the desk and picking up a file with Kagami's name on it. "Was wondering when you'd show up."

After being told where his classroom was and the basic code of conduct for the school Kagami was told to wait there until one of his classmates was fetched to give him a proper tour before lunch. Himuro was told to go to the lesson he was currently missing, he told Kagami that they'd catch up that evening sometime.

 

\---

 

"And that's pretty much it." The other teen remarked, shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants. "Any questions Kagamicchi?"

"Why do you keep doing that to my name Kise?"

The blond shrugged, still smiling as they walked back along the hallway from the second building. "If I respect someone then I add it onto their name. So far you seem like an alright guy."

Kagami smiled nervously, the first impression he got of Kise was that he was a very enthusiastic person, they were in the same class together and apparently was deemed the most appropriate person to take Kagami under his wing. As it was nearly lunchtime the two of them made their way to their classroom, Kagami was starting to warm up to the other as class ended and they entered the room. He was taken over to a desk by the window - apparently it had been reserved for him since the start of the year - where Kise rattled off the names of everyone in their class. Kagami noted that only two other people had the weird suffix added to their name.

"So we have Aominecchi and Kurokocchi's somewhere--"

"Wait who?"  
   
"So you finally decided to show up?" An unimpressed voice asked. Kagami turned to find a tanned teen with dark blue hair looking at him with a raised eyebrow. It was obvious that he didn't care much for his appearance as his tie was hanging loosely around his neck and his shirt was barely tucked into his pants.

"And you are?" Kagami retorted.

"Aomine." The other replied. "Kise showing you around huh?"

"What's it to you?" Kagami didn't like the vibe coming off of this guy, the way he eyed the red-head suspiciously didn't feel right.

"It's okay Kagamicchi!" Kise chuckled, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Me, Aominecchi and Kurokocchi know each other from middle school."

Kagami nodded slowly, still not totally on board with this idea. Lunch was a simple affair, Kise and Aomine took Kagami to the small collection of vending machines to get some food and told him a little more about the school, what he had missed so far that year, they asked about his life and other such mundane things that he told them without much concern. The physics lesson was brutal, Kagami hadn't really looked at the work the school sent to him when they found out his enrolment was delayed, he was so far behind that he was lost within two minutes of class starting. He tried to keep his head down so the teacher wouldn't call on him, when they finally got out of class he sighed heavily.

An arm around his shoulder spooked him.

"You wanna shoot some hoops?" Aomine smirked as the rest of their class started the chore of cleaning the school after the last class.

"You don't have a club to go to?"

Aomine shrugged. "Just thought I'd see how good you are, you were talking about it today."

"You two need to help us clean the room." A voice stated, startling Kagami as he looked for the source. Aomine chuckled slightly as he ruffled the bright blue hair of the small boy that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"This is Kuroko." Aomine sighed, gesturing to the stoic boy. "Tetsu this is bakagami."

" _Kagami_." The red-head corrected with a glare. "Wait are you in our class?"

Kuroko nodded. He gave off this impression that he could skip class and no-one would notice, heck Kagami didn't even know he existed until now, though Kise had mentioned someone with his name earlier...

"Anyway Kagami, you coming or what?" Aomine sighed, collecting his bag and making his way to the door.

Kagami was about to follow him when he was stopped by a hand gripping his wrist. "Don't let Aomine-kun cause you to slack off Kagami-san."

"Huh?"

"He was like this in middle school, he's gotten worse since starting here." Was all the Kuroko offered before turning to walk back to his desk. Kagami was about to follow him when Kise's loud voice punctured his thought process.

"Kagamicchi!" He called from the doorway where a shorter boy was looking over, Kagami recognised him as another one of their classmates; Takao, who came across as one to make a joke out of everything and was almost as loud as Kise on occasion.

"What?" He called back, not caring that the rest of the class were giving them strange looks.

The blond beckoned him over, an excited grin on his face. He told Kagami that they were offering to help him catch up with the rest of the class with some help from some of the second years in the dorms. At first Kagami wanted to argue that he didn't need help but the horrendous physics lesson still fresh in his mind he nodded.

 

\---

 

The mountain of work was never going to end, at least that what Kagami thought as he sat in the lounge with Kise, Takao and two upperclassmen who were generous - or stupid - enough to agree to help tutor him. The smell of slowly cooking food wafted through the open doorway from the open plan kitchen, apparently one of the third years had offered to cook for them that evening, not that Kagami was going to get a chance to eat at the rate he was going.

"See, this is where you're going wrong Kagami." Izuki sighed, handing Kagami his math work back, red lines and circles covered his pencil marks, if he squinted he swore he could make out one or two answers that he got right.

"You mean everywhere?" He replied.

The older boy laughed, rubbing his neck. "Well you got this one right..."

"That's...my name senpai."

After another half hour of painstakingly going through trigonometry problems, Kagami sighed and declared he was done. He got a slap to the back of his head for his remark.

"You haven't even touched your physics work yet baka." Hyuuga barked, tossing the book into the other's lap.

"But I have chemistry tomorrow, surely that's more important!"

"Ooh Midorimacchi can help you with that!" Kise interrupted, gaining a laugh out of Takao.

Kagami didn't care anymore, it was already seven in the evening and he just wanted to sleep, his jet lag was catching up with him quickly. He excused himself from the study session and went to get some air on the small deck behind the kitchen. He passed the third year who was supposedly making food for them, he nodded in greeting but said nothing once he saw how unimpressed the other looked at the situation. He figured he'd introduce himself later. The sun was just setting as he leaned on the wooden railing, the sea breeze strong despite the fact the school was surrounded by trees and the smell of salt in the air. His eyes drifted over the view of the outdoor basketball court, the floodlights were bathing the more or less empty court, there were a few students milling around and Kagami wanted to join them but his backlog of work was going to keep him busy for a while.

"So you actually listened to Tetsu?" A familiar voice remarked from behind him. He craned his neck to see Aomine wearing more casual clothes, a sheen of sweat on his bulky arms and a shit-eating grin on his face.

"I didn't really get a choice thanks to Kise." Kagami sighed. "I don't suppose you know anything about chemistry?"

Aomine snorted, leaning on the railing next to Kagami. "Our middle school team-mate does."

"Team-mate?"

"Yeah didn't Kise tell you? We were all on a basketball team at Teikou; me, him, Tetsu, Midorima, Murasakibara and Akashi."

There were at least two names in that sentence that Kagami hadn't heard of yet, he wasn't sure if he wanted to either. "So were you any good?"

Aomine snorted again. "Some say we were miracles, we all got offered a scholarship here, although Akashi was destined for here anyway. A lot of students here are on scholarships but there's still a fair few whose parents pay their way in. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not."

Kagami nodded, so that's what his driver meant by his question earlier. The red-head laughed uneasily as Aomine fell silent, lost in his thoughts about whatever went on in that head of his.

"What makes you think it's a bad thing?"

"Huh?"

"Having students on scholarships with students who pay their way in?"

Whatever response Aomine had was cut short by a sharp voice behind them.

"Oi brat, the second years are yelling for you."

With a sigh Kagami dragged his feet back inside, the lounge had an extra person in it when he slumped back onto his spot on the floor in front of the couch.

"Kagami you better listen to Shin-chan, he's not happy about being dragged into this--" Takao remarked before getting cut off by the green-haired first year.

"I'm here to teach you chemistry. You're going to listen and then I'm going to bed." He stated, glaring at Kagami over the top of his glasses. "Understand?"

Regardless of whether he understood or not, Kagami was subjected to another hour of work. He did appreciate how simple Midorima made it but he gathered that it was mainly due to the older boy assuming he was dumb. Either way, he had caught up on two weeks of work within the hour before the call for dinner was made, it wasn't too bad. As he sat down in the large dining room, Kise and Aomine joining him on one of the four-seated tables, he was presented with a bowl that contained a simple dish of meat, noodles and potatoes. It tasted good, certainly better than the airline food.

"That's Kasamatsu-senpai for you." Kise sighed as Kagami remarked about how good the food was. "It's his favourite dish."

"Wait, why did he agree to cook for us?" Aomine asked, suddenly realising that there were only three other people in the dining area.

Kise shrugged. "Something about just wanting to help out. He only mentioned it when I bumped into him earlier."

"You spoke to him? Since when?"

Kagami just listened to the two of them chat about the third year as if he was some celebrity, at least he had a name to put to the unamused student. The three of them finished their food and Kagami volunteered to wash up as a small gesture of thanks for both of them helping him out. They both nodded and said they were going upstairs to their rooms so he could get some sleep. Realising he was now left alone in the dining room, he stood up and collected the bowls up, he turned around and made his way to the kitchen area. He was greeted with the sight of someone bent over the dishwasher, humming softly and tapping their foot, knee-high black socks clinging to their sculpted legs. He couldn't help but admire the curve of their ass, without realising he let out a small unsure gasp, attracting their attention immediately.

"And you are?" It was the third year from earlier, steel-blue eyes narrowing as he stared Kagami down.

"Uh-Kagami Taiga."

The student didn't look amused. "The first year." He uttered, shaking his head and closing the dishwasher. "I don't suppose you know who I am?"

Kagami shrugged, losing his nerve as the other stepped forward, shorter than Kagami but still giving off an intimidating feeling, the red-head shrunk backwards slightly.

"Kasamatsu Yukio." He declared. "Third year."

"Senpai." Kagami nodded. Kasamatsu smirked slightly before pushing past.

"Just don't forget it." He uttered.

Kagami didn't know what to take away from that conversation other than Kasamatsu had a nice ass but he was also really fucking scary. He swallowed, wondering how the hell he was going to survive here if he had to deal with living under the same roof as students like that.

 

\---

 

"That bad huh?" Himuro remarked when he saw Kagami lying face down on his bed still fully dressed.

"Fucking miracles."

"What?"

Kagami rolled over and told Himuro about his day, how Aomine had referred to them as miracles, Kasamatsu slightly scaring the shit out of him and how he was so done with the workload already. The other boy laughed, stripping off his shirt as he listened to Kagami describing the encounter with the third year.

"You think he has a nice ass?" Himuro spluttered, chain around his neck clinking as he regarded Kagami with a raised eyebrow.

For a split second Kagami hadn't realised what he said. "I'm jet lagged leave me alone!" He replied, rolling back onto his stomach to make sure he didn't say anything else that was going to give Himuro false impressions.

"Whatever you say Taiga. Get some sleep, you won't wanna find out what happens if you skip class tomorrow."

Kagami grumbled into his pillow, wishing that it was a Saturday morning he'd wake up to and not a Wednesday one.

 


	2. Favours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just wanted to say thank you so much to everyone who's left kudos & subscribed to this fic, you've honestly left me in shock at how popular this is fic is already and I hope that you all enjoy this update! :3
> 
> \---
> 
> Songs for the chapter:  
> I'll be there for you (Friends Theme) - The Rembrants  
> Good Time - Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen

 Chapter Two

Favours

 

The following few days made Kagami consider phoning his father and demanding that he returned to America. It was nothing but work, clean, more work, get threatened by a third year and top it all off with more work. He was so happy when he found out that they didn't have lessons on Saturday mornings like a lot of schools in Japan do. He fully intended to sleep in until midday.

Apparently there were other plans, other plans manifesting in Kise wanting to play basketball at ten in the morning. Kagami groaned into his pillow, hoping that Himuro would answer the blond's constant knocking but he didn't seem to be in the room. He wasn't ready to deal with anything that was about to be thrown at him.

"Kagamicchi~"

"Go away Kise..."

After much more pining from the door, Kagami got up and decided to see what he wanted. He glared at the blond as he opened the door. The sounds of life from the rest of the building could be heard clearly as he leaned against the door frame, listening to Kise's ramblings and watching his excited smile as he spun the basketball on his finger.

"Why don't you wanna play Kagamicchi?"

"Because I'm still jet-lagged Kise." He replied in a tired tone.

He wanted to play, he really did but his body had completely given out on him and the idea of running around a court didn't make him smile like it usually did. With all his attempts failing, Kise left Kagami to it. The red-head sighed heavily and decided not to go back to bed, but to instead go and find some food. Making sure to pull on a pair of sweatpants before leaving his room, he made his way to the kitchen area. It was a fairly generous kitchen for a dorm building, then again twenty-four students had to share it so maybe it wasn't that much of a surprise that there was no shortage of space to prepare food. Kagami didn't really feel like spending more than five minutes cooking, his body was too tired for that. He found that the rice cooker had some rice left in it and with little motivation to do anything else, he helped himself.

 He vaguely remembered that Himuro had babbled something about attending some student council meeting, so he was on his own now in this house of students he hardly knew. Although that wasn't strictly true; he knew most of the first years and a few of the second years, the only third year he knew by name was Kasamatsu and he didn't particularly want to run into him again so soon. Regardless, Kagami settled on frying an egg to go with his rice and then go to see who was in the lounge. The excitable second year that was Hayama greeted him with a wave, along with Kiyoshi and Mibuchi the only other company in the room were the two first year brunettes Sakurai and Furihata.

"Nice to see you got up." Kiyoshi remarked as Kagami sat on the edge of the couch next to Sakurai with chopsticks in hand.

"No thanks to Kise." He grunted, poking at the rice. "Baka wanted me to play basketball."

"Well he _is_ one of the miracles." Hayama sighed. "That's what they do, they play basketball."

"Kise isn't so bad." Sakurai piped up, looking startled as Kagami raised a tired eyebrow at him. "I-I mean he's just lively?"

Kagami grunted again, idly partaking in the conversation as he devoured the food. He was starting to get used to living with these guys, they didn't seem like a difficult group to get along with. Although he could do without a wake-up call every weekend.

 

\---

 

The matter of receiving mail from family members was handled by Moriyama and Izuki, the postal service dropped off a small crate at the school reception for each dorm building, they would sort through it and report any strange items - like the peculiar plant that one of the graduating third years received last year.

"Not a lot today, although I expect it'll pick up before the summ-- what is _this_ Midorima?" Moriyama sighed, picking out the sloppily wrapped package addressed to the first year. It wasn't the first time he had received packages from abroad and Moriyama was starting to get tired of asking.

"My lucky item." He replied, tearing a piece of the brown paper off and revealing a music box. "It arrived in time, good. Even if it was packaged poorly."

The third year shook his head as the miracle walked off without any further explanation. Izuki laughed as he started laying the letters out on the ping-pong table in the lounge that was rarely used, most of the letters would be from family members asking about how the year was going, some would be birthday cards or plane tickets to vacation destinations ahead of the summer. The odd care package or online shopping order would arrive and always get nosier students talking and crowding around the receiver.

"Oi Kise, you got something." Izuki called into the dining room where the blond was helping Sakurai clear up after lunch. He smiled and accepted the large box before settling on one of the couches to open it.

"Who's it from?" Aomine asked, eyeing the box with curiosity.

"My sisters." Kise replied after studying the writing on the label. "Which can only mean one thing."

Takao raised an eyebrow as the two miracles regarded each other. "Better make sure that old man Aida doesn't hear about this..." Aomine smirked. "You'll get into trouble again."

Kise nodded, quickly peeking inside the box and confirming his suspicions; three bottles of imported alcohol. As to why his sisters sent him stuff he could get expelled for; they were firm believers that their little brother should take advantage of living away from home and live on the wild side. However, if he got caught with it then it would cause a lot of problems, it happened once in the first month of the year and their self-appointed 'dorm mom' Mibuchi had given him a very stern dressing down about having it on campus. So the two miracles quickly took the box upstairs, telling the curious students that it was simply clothing and other things from home, nothing 'special'. Anyone who knew Kise and Aomine though knew that nothing was ever dull with them.

When Kagami was dragged upstairs that evening, having only just gotten in from an afternoon of playing basketball with Himuro after his jet-lagged cleared up, he was slightly put out that he wasn't even allowed to get changed out of his sweaty clothes. Aomine told him to stop being difficult and shut up as he shoved the red-head into his dorm room, Kagami was about to reply when he was greeted by a very excitable Kise.

"A-Are you drunk?" He stammered, not quite sure what to do about his new friend practically leaning on him, this behaviour reminded him of his mentor Alex when she got drunk, maybe it was a blond thing.

"What? No!" Kise smiled, he was more 'merry' than drunk. Kuroko just watched from his bed with a raised eyebrow, Takao was in a giggly state but none of them had really made a dent in Kise's present yet. It seemed to Kagami that they were more excited at the idea of getting wasted, rather than actually _being_ wasted.

"Oh-kay." Kagami saw the open bottle on the desk and put two and two together. "Where the hell _did_ that come from though?"

Aomine sighed, locking the door before retrieving a clean glass from the stash he had 'borrowed' from the kitchen that day. "You want some?"

"Hell no! We could get expelled for this shit--"

"Lighten up Bakagami...geez. I though you Americans were meant to like partying?" Aomine smirked as he playfully punched the other's shoulder.

"I'm not American you Aho!" The red-head looked to Kuroko for help, the smaller boy just shrugged and went back to his book, he was having nothing to do with this. Aomine pressed the glass into Kagami's hand with a smirk, Kise was babbling away about what his sister's letter entailed, gossip from the family party they had, talk of summer vacation plans to go to France. With a slight grimace, Kagami took a sip, it was vaguely fruity in taste but had a nasty after-taste that made him want to gag.

"What is this shit?" He uttered.

Kise laughed and shrugged. "Something imported, my sisters have a thing for foreign drinks."

Takao delicately peeled the label off before unlocking the door and disappearing out of the room, Aomine raised an eyebrow but didn't think anything of it. When Midorima stormed in a few moments later - music box still in hand - the tanned teen nearly fell off his bed in surprise.

"What is the meaning of this Daiki?!" He spluttered, Takao quickly closing the door before anyone came snooping.

"Me?!" Aomine asked, pointing a finger at Kise. "Ask him!"

Kise was laughing too hard to defend himself. Midorima launched into a lecture about how they could all get expelled for having alcohol on campus until Kuroko pointed out that someone would have to _tell_ the others before that happened.

"So basically, you're either with us or against us." Aomine finalised. "What do you say Shintarou?"

Midorima scowled at his former team-mates. "God dammit...have I ever told you guys that I hate you? You always seem to drag me into your stupid--"

Kise cut him off by pressing a glass into Midorima's hand. "Bottoms up Midorimacchi~"

 

\---

 

Kagami didn't _like_ the taste of whatever Kise's sisters had sent him, but he found himself drinking it regardless. They weren't going crazy, that would be the quickest way to get caught after all, they just put some music on and relaxed in the dorm room. There had been a few knocks at the door from other students but Kuroko had dealt with them accordingly, that was until Himuro showed up and instantly picked up on what was happening.

"Taiga, at what point did it occur to you that this was a good idea?" He asked, completely ignoring the others as they tried to tell him that they definitely hadn't been drinking, he was on the school council after all and he could easily get them all hauled in front of the principal for this.

"Dunno what you're referring to bro." Kagami replied, playing it cool despite Kise's panicked expression.

Himuro raised an eyebrow. "I know what you're like when we-- _you_ drink."

That was the slip up that caused the second year to get easily dragged into this mess. Kagami smirked and decided to level the playing field. "Ah yeah, when you pinned me against the wall and--"

Himuro put a hand over the other's mouth. "Not one more word on _that_ matter." He hissed, his fringe hiding the slight blush on his cheeks.

"You'll have no problem joining us then?" Kagami replied, voice muffled.

The second year sighed heavily. "Let me make sure you idiots don't get into shit for this first..."

He turned and left the room to go and seek out the vice president of the student council. How Imayoshi came to owe him a favour was very hushed up - it involved a locked infirmary door and another second year - regardless, he was the only one who held the power over the dorm who could be bartered with.

"Oh really? So the miracles are getting drunk and you want me to stop them getting into trouble?" Imayoshi smirked as he leaned against the door frame, regarding Himuro with an amused gaze.

"In essence, yeah." Himuro sighed. "You owe me for not telling Akashi about you and Hanamiya, I'm calling in that favour now."

Imayoshi hummed in thought. "So what do you want me to do exactly? Declare that we're having a dorm party?"

"No! God no." The other sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Just, if the anyone brings it up...don't let them tell anyone?"

"...I suppose I can arrange for that. I'll just deny any alcohol was here. 'Cause the fact you're up here says that Kagami is involved, which probably means there are others involved. This means we're even now." Imayoshi grinned, adjusting his glasses as he stood up straight again.

Himuro nodded, letting out a sigh of relief as the door closed. When he got back to the others and told them that they'd get away with it 'this time', Kise hugged him, slightly more tipsy than when he had left. Kagami thanked him and offered him a drink, Himuro thought that he was already waist deep in this crap so he might as well indulge himself.

For Kagami, the night swept in quickly; the music, the jokes, the brief bickering between the miracles all just seemed to make him happier about being there. Himuro loosened up quickly and soon they were all drinking and laughing at Takao's animated story telling. Kuroko was the only one who declined to drink, he explained that someone would have to make sure they all go back to their rooms safely and that was good enough for the others. He liked having a good time as much as the rest of them and didn't hesitate to get a laugh out of the other's at the cost of Aomine's pride, he just didn't see the appeal of getting drunk to do so.

"S-Soo, how did you get Imayoshit to agree not to tell on us?" Aomine asked Himuro, lazily tilting his glass side to side as he tried to deflect the conversation away from his porn habits that Kuroko had so helpfully exposed.

"I caught him fucking someone in the infirmary and I threatened to tell the council president." Himuro shrugged as if the entire thing wasn't a huge deal, he would blame it on the alcohol besting him. "We came to an arrangement. So yeah, this is a one off guys, don't expect me to be able to save your butts next time."

"He _what_?!" Midorima spluttered, red in the face at the mention of the vice president doing such a thing.

Kise and Takao burst into a fit of giggles. "Who was he fucking?" Kise asked, wide-eyed and trying to shove Takao away from hugging him in the brief moment of hilarity and merriness.

Himuro smirked, flicking his fringe out of his eyes briefly. "I can't say. I promised not to."

Kagami groaned loudly. "Come on Tatsuya~" He sighed, wrapping an arm around the other's shoulders. "We're all friends here."

"Nah bro." Himuro shoved Kagami away. "I mean if I tell you that then I'll have to tell them about when you got drunk that one time and tried to get me to--"

It was Kagami's turn to silence his brother. "Shuttup about that. We were _fourteen_ for god's sake."

Himuro smirked. "That didn't seem to make you think twice."

"Do I need to bring up the Christmas incident?"

A knock at the door distracted the two of them from bickering, Takao dragged the student into the room before a single question could be asked. Izuki was more than a little confused but quickly figured out what was going on, Himuro assured him that they weren't gonna get in trouble for this and offered him a drink. The other second year shrugged, figuring that they wouldn't let him leave anyway at this point, he wasn't exactly opposed to breaking the rules every now and then, he just needed a bit of convincing.

"So senpai." Takao murmured, eyeing the other's half full glass. "Do you have any amusing drunk stories?"

Izuki raised an eyebrow at the other. "Not really. However I could tell you about the time Hyuuga _thought_ I was drunk."

"How does someone _think_ you're drunk?" Midorima scoffed. "You either are or you're not."

Izuki elaborated, the tale consisted of; a recipe for chilli that was made with one of the world's spiciest peppers by another student boarding with them, a lack of milk and Hyuuga arriving back at the wrong moment. Himuro barely remembered this happening but then again he hardly remembered _most_ of his first year.

"So Hyuuga naturally thought that we were drunk, he wasn't exactly pleased." Izuki shrugged. "Moriyama was trying to keep everything under control and not tell Kasamatsu that he encouraged it."

"Isn't this the story of how you and him ended up--" Himuro started before Izuki nodded.

"Yeah, so Hyuuga manhandled me upstairs and just left me in our room whilst he sorted out Koga and Tsuchida. Obviously the spice was killing me so I walked out to...I don't even know, Moriyama was just heading upstairs when I stumbled into the hallway. He was still freaking out about 'poisoning' the student body so he figured that he'd help me out, he sat me down on my bed and started fussing; getting me glasses of water and trying to convince me I wasn't in an oven even though I felt like it--"

"Woah wait, did you try to strip?" Kise giggled. "In front of Mori-senpai?"

Izuki's cheeks flushed a little red as he took another sip. "Maybe."

Kagami regarded his upperclassman with a raised eyebrow. "And how did that go?"

"Well we're dating now so...use your imagination."

A few remarks were made, mainly at Izuki's expense, before Takao spoke up and drove the conversation in a different direction.

"So, senpais." He cleared his throat as he tilted his head and looked at Himuro and Izuki. "You've both been here a year right?"

"Why?" Himuro took another sip of his drink, clearly suspicious already.

"...are there any stories about the school?"

The two second years exchanged a glance before Izuki smiled. "Are you after ghost stories Takao?"

Kagami stiffened slightly at the mention of ghosts. He was _scared_ as such, or if he was he certainly wasn't about to admit it now. Not that it mattered, Himuro shot him a knowing smirk as Takao and Kise quickly jumped on the suggestion at telling ghost stories. Aomine and Midorima were both on the same page; ghost stories were for middle schoolers and they sure as hell _weren't_ middle schoolers.

"Well there are a few legends." Izuki hummed, swirling the last remains of his drink around his glass. "Aren't there Himuro?"

"Which one? The shipwreck one?"

Kise and Takao looked back and forth between the older boys as they debated what story to spin off. Izuki seemed to agree with one of Himuro's suggestions as he raised an eyebrow.

"So, this school is about...sixty years old? Yeah, built just after the war y'know? So some crazy stuff has happened. It's always been a boy's school, always been a boarding school...how many times do you think someone's come up with a ghost story?" Izuki spoke in a calm tone, _too_ calm for Kagami's liking. He didn't know his senpai very well but he had picked up on his slightly...strange sense of humour, puns mainly but rarely did anyone laugh at them.

"More than a few." Takao replied, vaguely interested in where this was headed.

"And how many do you reckon are based on true stories?"

Midorima snorted but didn't vocalise his disgust, Aomine raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Kuroko who was actually showing an interest similar to Takao and Kise.

"A few?" Kise echoed Takao's response.

"Apparently a student hung himself on the third floor a few decades back." Izuki studied the freshmen's faces. "Some say their spirit lingers occasionally."

Himuro was carefully watching Kagami's expression, truth be told there weren't any serious ghost stories but it was fun to toy with the first years like this. Izuki went on to tell them about various strange occurrences that they had heard about from their senpai's last Halloween during a spooky celebration. None of them actually held much truth. Each tale had been added to, twisted and mistold so many times that now it was almost impossible to tell just exactly _what_ had happened. However, Kagami did notice there was one clear theme with the stories; none of them talked about what stood on the grounds before the school.

"A manor house." Midorima stated when Kise asked about the history of the land. "Belonged to one of the more well-off farmers at first but then changed hands due to taxation and...well--" He adjusted his glasses. "--it's unclear who the last owners of the house were."

Kagami was just happy to move on from the ghosts. He tried to forget about the stories of moving furniture, slamming doors, faces in mirrors and voices from god knows where. Takao and Kise seemed more or less unaffected by the whole ordeal, Kuroko smiled slightly and seemed to see straight through the tales, Midorima was totally underwhelmed and Aomine, well Aomine didn't buy it at all.

"When you've been on a team with Tetsu, ghosts don't really cut it." He sighed. "You should know that Kise."

"But Kurokocchi isn't _actually_ a ghost." Kise giggled. "Even if he sometimes acts like it."

Kagami could see what Kise meant, just by how he met Kuroko on his first day he could tell that there was something strange about the youngest of the so-called miracles. With the conversation being steered away from ghosts, they finished the bottle off, and under Midorima's advisement they decided to leave the other two bottles for another occasion. Himuro shrugged at the statement, declaring that he wasn't getting involved next time. The miracles were nowhere near 'drunk' but they were all very giggly and the smallest slip up in speech or suggestive comment would send Kise and Takao into a fit of laughter. Aomine and Kagami were more reserved, laughing at the others whilst Kuroko started trying to usher them out of the room.

"I'll take Takao-kun upstairs to his room." Kuroko told his roommate, gently easing Takao's arm around his shoulders so that the other didn't stumble and fall. "Himuro-san could you accompany us?"

Himuro nodded, getting to his feet with no difficulty and following the two of them into the hallway. Midorima sighed heavily and dragged Kise to his feet to get him back to their room without either of them getting caught, Izuki held the door open for them before slipping out behind them, leaving Kagami and Aomine to clean up.

"So you and Himuro got drunk in the states?" Aomine asked, having shaken most of the tipsiness from his system already as he collected the glasses up.

"Once or twice yeah. Our basketball mentor was pretty laid back about it."

"And you had some close calls with each other from what I gather?" Aomine smirked.

Kagami rubbed his face with his hand. "You could say that I suppose."

Silence feel between them, there was still music was still playing from the laptop as Kagami stood by the door, unsure whether to leave or not as Aomine hid the bottles under his bed. They glanced at each other briefly before Aomine snorted slightly. "Are you waiting for me to kick you out or what?"

Kagami shrugged. "I dunno. Why do you care if Tatsuya and I got drunk before?"

Aomine wasn't expecting Kagami to be so attentive. "Well think about it; you're the new kid, you transferred in from America and you've been dragged into our group by Kise, so naturally I'm curious." He dismissed Kagami's puzzled expression. "Why do you care that I care?"

Kuroko returned before Kagami had to think up an answer, he glanced between the two of them before telling Kagami that Himuro was sorting Takao out so he'd be delayed. The red-head took this as a sign to leave, he nodded to both of them and saw himself out. He tried not to think about Izuki's stories as he walked down the short hallway to his dorm room, he could hear Kise and Midorima bickering in the room next door and there were sounds of life from the two floors above. With a sigh, he walked into his room and attempted to busy himself with the final bits of unpacking he had to do. Even with his senior's attempt to scare him, he was actually starting to enjoy himself here.


	3. Getting Along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after a hectic day of filming with some awesome people, 70mph winds deciding to try and shove me under a freaking tanker truck, and getting caught out in horrendous rain twice...a wonderful update~
> 
> I'm going to sleep for 12 hours now. Maybe.
> 
> \---  
> Songs for the chapter:  
> Permanent Vacation - 5 Seconds of Summer  
> Ocean Avenue (acoustic) - Yellowcard  
> Love your friends, die laughing - Man Overboard

Chapter Three

Getting Along

Summer vacation was on the horizon, Kagami had already been told that his parents expected him to stay in Japan and catch up on his school work. To his horror - or relief, he wasn't quite sure - the school stayed open for students during the vacation. Some said it was for kids like him who were from further away cities so they didn't have to make a long journey home, others speculated that the school knew that certain students didn't want to go home and would rather stay in the dorms. Either way, Kagami quickly found out he wasn't the only one staying on campus.

Apparently three of the miracles were staying too.

"Why though? Surely you guys would have more fun back home than here." Kagami sighed as they met up on the last day of the semester. The dorms were bustling with activity as most of the students packed up to go home for the next month so the four of them had sought refuge on the outdoor basketball court.

"Because we heard you were staying, we figured why not stay with you?" Aomine replied, passing the ball to Kise. "Not like I've got anyone else to hang out with."

"Same here Kagamicchi!"

"And you?" Kagami raised an eyebrow at Kuroko.

"I would be bored at home." He replied with the faintest of smiles.

Kagami shrugged, receiving Kise's pass and dunking the ball with little effort. He reckoned that the summer wouldn't be too bad if it was just them sticking around, as far as he knew everyone else was going home. It was when the evening came that he realised he was wrong, the smell of simmering fish welcome them as they stepped inside the dorm. The two second years Mibuchi and Hayama were in the dining room and spotted them, waving them over with gentle smiles. Kagami caught sight of Kasamatsu in the kitchen and his stomach twisted, the third year rolled his eyes but smiled slightly which made him relax again. They ended up eating together, crowded around one of the tables and practically sat in each other's laps. It was a tight fit but it was oddly comforting. Apparently there was another third year staying but no-one had really seen him, even Kasamatsu who was in the same home-room couldn't remember his name.

"So what's the plan for summer?" Kagami asked the group.

"Plan?" Hayama replied. "I'm just gonna enjoy the campus being empty, explore the island a bit, hangout at the beach and maybe shoot some hoops with Reo-nee."

"I'm going to be sorting out my university application and revise." Kasamatsu replied, collecting up the plates. "Maybe get out to the beach at some point."

"You guys!" Kise exclaimed. "You're kidding me! You need to enjoy summer better than that! We should have movie nights together, stargaze on the roof, go swimming in the ocean, catch fireflies..."

"Oh-kay that's enough from you." Kasamatsu sighed, playfully hitting the blonde's shoulder on his way past.

"He has a point though." Kagami murmured. "Why shouldn't we spend it together? We're all stuck here on this island anyway, might as well make the most of it."

"We're not stuck though? There's the ferry to Tokyo?" Mibuchi pointed out.

"Yeah, that costs a fucking fortune." Aomine murmured, not paying any attention to the other's stern gaze due to his choice of words.

"He has a point." Hayama sighed. "Ferries cost money, money that I can't be bothered to fork out for a day trip."

So it was decided, the seven of them would spend at least half the summer together as a group, giving them all time to themselves as needed. It was suggested that they go camping but Mibuchi quickly shut that idea down - much to Kise's irritation - and cited that they were actually meant to stay on campus overnight. It didn't take long for Kasamatsu to end up making a list of things they all agreed to do, a thud from the upper floors directed their attention to the stairs, a tall grey-haired boy appeared and seemed slightly spooked by their presence.

"Ah...you're here." He spoke softly but his expression was neutral. "Kasamatsu-san."

The other third year thought for a second, trying to remember the other's name. "Mayuzumi-san?"

There was an uncomfortable silence as neither third year said anything else. Mayuzumi nodded and silently pulled up a chair glancing over the list on the table. Kagami cleared his throat loudly.

"So, any more ideas?"

"I wanna teach someone how to skateboard." Hayama piped up with a grin, his snaggle tooth poking out from between his lips.

"Oh god." Aomine laughed. "Kise you should totally learn."

A small argument broke out about Aomine's intentions, Kagami taking note of how badly the teen wanted to watch someone else embarrass themselves. The list was finalised and the group agreed to meet up in two days to begin checking things off, giving them another day to get rid of any lingering homework they needed to do - Mibuchi's suggestion surprisingly.

Kagami felt a little lonely in his room that night, Himuro's presence had been a welcome one during the few weeks it took him to settle in. He found himself tossing and turning a lot as he tried to get used to the abnormal quietness in the dorm. Usually there would be some snores and heavy breathing from somewhere but the building seemed quiet. Too quiet. He wasn't sure why but he ended up at Aomine's door, knocking a few times before the other opened the door with a slight glare.

"What do you want?"

"It's gonna sound crazy but...I can't sleep. It's too quiet."

"So?" Aomine raised an eyebrow, a smirk ghosting over his face as he leaned against the door. it hadn't escaped Kagami's attention that he was shirtless and that he kept himself in good shape.

"I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind me staying with you?"

A door opened down the hall, Kise's blond head poked out of the doorway and gave Kagami a confused look.

"Go stay with him." Aomine remarked. "He actually has a spare bed whereas we don't."

Kise wasn't about to turn his friend away, he let Kagami sleep in Midorima's bed, stating that the sheets would be changed as soon as his room-mate returned anyway so it didn't matter to him. Kagami fell asleep quickly in the room where there was the steady sound of Kise's slumbering.

 

\---

 

The summer sun beat down on them, Aomine had challenged Kagami to a one-on-one match whilst the others watched from grass. The two of them weren't taking it too seriously until Kise said he'd play the winner, so then it turned into a full tournament which was almost as heated as the day.

"Come on Kagami, show me something worthwhile." Aomine remarked, recovering from another dunk.

"You're one to talk, I'm hardly breaking a sweat." The other replied, stealing the ball and drippling down the court.

The others lazed around enjoying the nice weather, Kasamatsu had been persuaded to bring his guitar outside so the third year was providing some background music for the others to relax to, Kise was watching him intently, completely entranced by the older boy's talent. Kuroko and Hayama had been making daisy chains after Mibuchi got annoyed at Hayama for being too hyperactive, Mayuzumi was being quiet and keeping to himself but had joined them outside with book in hand anyway.

"Reo-nee." Hayama sighed, rolling over on the grass next to Mibuchi.

"Yeah?"

"Can I teach you how to skateboard?"

"No!" The other replied, picking another flower and tossing it at Hayama so he could add it to the chain.

"Kise, can I teach you?" One blond called to the other.

Kise's gaze was fixed on his senpai's guitar playing, not hearing the second year's question as Kasamatsu stopped mindlessly picking at the strings and actually started playing a song. He didn't sing, merely mumbling the words as he played. Aomine and Kagami stopped their little contest and leaned against the fence, listening to the third year's playing, Kagami was sure he had heard the song before but he couldn't quite put a name to it. The two of them nodded along as they panted, Kagami stripped off his sweaty shirt and tossed it on the baking tarmac, Aomine raised an eyebrow and nodded to the chain around his neck.

"What's that?"

"Oh, Tatsuya and I both have one." Kagami explained, a little embarrassed as he toyed with the metal ring. "When we were little he bought them and said it meant we were brothers."

The other smiled, not in a mocking way which surprised Kagami. "Cute. I guess he still wears his?"

Kagami nodded. "We both wear them around our necks. It was a thing that I took seriously especially when he left the states before me."

"Sounds like you're pretty close." Aomine sighed, bouncing the ball idly. "Reminds me of Tetsu."

"Kuroko?"

"Yeah. When we played at Teikou we were pretty much best friends."

"And now?"

Aomine shrugged. "We're close still, but a lot of shit happened in our last year so we don't see eye-to-eye sometimes. That's before you think about our ex-team-mates."

Kagami nodded, he hadn't heard much about the other members of the so-called miracles so he gathered something had happened, he knew they were all attending the school and that he'd probably bump into them eventually. He didn't question Aomine about it though, something in his tone said that he didn't like to talk about it.

"So you, Kise and Kuroko are the only ones who talk regularly?"

"Midorima will hang out with us if his star sign is lucky." The look on Kagami's face must've said it all, Aomine laughed and passed him the ball roughly. "He's into the horoscope bullshit. Oha asa or some shit like that. He only tends to hang out with us if his star sign is on top that day - apparently we breed bad luck some days."

"Uh-huh..."

Kise's excitable chatter distracted them, Kasamatsu rolled his eyes and playfully slapped the first year's head before going back to playing that song that Kagami swore he knew. Kagami collected his shirt and beckoned Aomine to follow him to the others. Hayama had tired himself out and was dozing in the sunshine like a cat, Mayuzumi was barely saying anything even when Mibuchi tried to get him talking, he'd only reply with one word answers and the occasional amused smile.

"Senpai, what's the song you're playing?" Kagami asked as he led down on his crumple shirt next to Kuroko.

"Some pop punk song." Kasamatsu replied with a shrug.

"Know the lyrics?"

"Just the chorus." He smiled. "Not that I'm singing it."

Kise perked up, a smile on his face as Aomine chuckled. "I'll sing it!"

There was a bit of bickering about Kise's ability to sing, eventually they found the lyrics using Kise's phone and the blond got to practice his translation from English to Japanese for the first time that summer.

"So this is a popular song in America?" Kuroko asked Kagami as Kise argued with Hayama about one of the words.

"Yeah, one of those songs that every teenager hears on the TV at some point." Kagami replied, vaguely remembering when he used to listen to the music channels in middle school, he wouldn't expect these guys to know it but it seemed that Kasamatsu enjoyed a challenge.

_If I could find you now things would get better, we could leave this town and run forever. I know somewhere somehow we'll be together, let your waves crash down on me and take me away._

Kasamatsu actually smiled as he played, Kise was really getting into it as the sun slowly began to set. Mibuchi and Mayuzumi regarded the others quietly, not particularly into the idea of impromptu karaoke but not wanting to spoil their fun.

"So how come you didn't go home for summer senpai?" Kise asked in the glow of the sunset.

Kasamatsu shrugged. "I'm off to university next year anyway, might as well get used to living away from home." He sounded somewhat disappointed but his fingers picked at the guitar strings without missing a beat.

The others accepted this as a plausible explanation, Mayuzumi declined to answer when asked, Hayama wanted to have a quiet summer away from his older sisters and Mibuchi just wanted to stay with Hayama all summer. Kagami was almost glad that his parents made him stay here, he wouldn't have gotten to spend so many lazy days in the sun with such interesting people. The topic of who's turn it was to cook came up, feeling charitable for once, he volunteered as long as someone offered to help him. He found himself in the kitchen with Kuroko whilst Kise corralled the others into having a movie marathon in the lounge that night. There would have to be a trip to the market soon for food - unless they went to one of the other dorm buildings and stole their food - but Kagami could make do with what was available.

"Okay, tell me you know how to fry burgers." He remarked to Kuroko as he bought the beef out of the fridge. "Because that's all I can make with what we have."

"Didn't Aomine-kun tell you? I don't really know how to cook."

Kagami could've screamed or hit himself with the frying pan, neither of which would've solved the problem but it would've made him feel better.

"Oh-kay." He sighed. "Step one; you heat the frying pan."

The smell of burning attracted Mibuchi to the kitchen, he peered around the archway to see Kagami rubbing his forehead and Kuroko staring at the charred burger.

"Is everything okay?" Mibuchi asked, trying not to wade in and take control, even if his motherly instinct was starting to kick in at the sight of the two first years failing to cook.

"Do you know how to cook?" Kagami asked, ruffling Kuroko's hair. "Because this guy's a little bit inexperienced and I can't do all this myself."

Mibuchi smiled. "How can I help?"

The three of them managed to save the rest of  the burgers before they turned into hockey pucks. Mibuchi took a more motherly approach to teaching Kuroko how to prepare the raw meat for Kagami to fry, he actually felt slightly more in control before a voice from behind spooked him.

"You sure you've got the heat high enough?"

"Wha--" Kagami nearly lost an entire pan of burgers, he shot a glare behind him at the third year that had appeared out of nowhere. "You gave me a heart attack!"

"Actually he didn't, otherwise you wouldn't be standing." Kuroko remarked.

"Stop bullying him Kagami." Mibuchi sighed.

Kagami was a little lost for words, Mayuzumi nodded and back away slowly, lingering around the kitchen some more as Kuroko plated up the cooked burgers.

"Mibuchi--"

"Call me Reo, please." The other interrupted. "Carry on?"

Kagami nodded, gesturing to the tray of burgers ready to be taken into the other room. "You can take those in. I'll clean up here and be in shortly."

Reo smiled and nodded, picking up the tray and ushering Mayuzumi in front of him, leaving Kuroko with Kagami in the kitchen. The two cleaned up in silence, taking as little time as possible to wash up and clear the leftovers away. When they arrived in the lounge they found Kise sat on the floor surrounded by dvd boxes and flicking through the tv guide.

"So, horror or comedy?" He asked as Kagami settled next to Aomine on the l-shaped couch. "I'm feeling like a horror film."

Kasamatsu sighed and shook his head with a smile, Hayama nodded enthusiastically and even joined Kise on the floor to try and agree on a film. The burgers were quickly eaten as Kise and Hayama decided on a slasher film, much to Reo's 'delight'. Halfway through the film the killer made his first appearance carrying a bloodied pair of scissors.

"Hey Kise, does he remind you of someone?" Aomine remarked.

"Oh god Aominecchi! Don't say that kind of thing." Kise replied, curling against Kasamatsu on the other couch, the third year raised an eyebrow but said nothing about the other's clingy-ness.

"Don't be rude about Sei-chan." Reo sighed, averting his gaze from the screen as another gory death occurred.

"Who?" Kagami asked, baffled about who they were referring to.

Kuroko smiled slightly from the other side of Aomine. "Akashi-kun."

"Aka the student council president." Kasamatsu added.

"And our old captain." Kise chimed in.

"Also, Reo-nee's room-mate." Hayama finished.

Kagami still didn't get why a pair of bloodied scissors reminded them all of this Akashi person. He didn't feel like asking though as the film's eerie music blasted from the speakers and set them all on edge.

"He's not that bad though." Hayama sighed after the tension had eased. "He's just a little...unpredictable."

"How?"

Aomine laughed. "When you meet him, you'll know. If you live that is."

"Aominecchi!" Kise exclaimed.

That sounded like a bad omen, Kagami shrugged though and tried not to think about it too much as the film continued. It was dark outside when the credits rolled, Kise seemed to be adamant that they had to stargaze that night. After a bit of pleading and agreeing to leave everyone to their own devices the next morning, the group made their way to the roof of their dorm building.

The campus seemed eerie at night, the large main building and sports wing loomed in the darkness, only illuminated by the outdoor lights and the silvery moon above them. The other dorms buildings were quiet, the odd room light on here and there but no-one seemed to want to join them. They led on the smooth slate tiles of the roof terrace, stars dotted the rural sky, the sound of the ocean would send them all to sleep if someone didn't start a conversation.

"So what did happen at Teikou?" Kagami asked as he led next to Kise.

The blond smirked and shook his head. "Don't worry yourself about it Kagamicchi. The past is best left forgotten. Things happened, people got upset and now we've all agreed to leave it behind us."

A gentle hand on Kagami's shoulder made him turn and look at Kuroko, the small boy shook his head in warning that if the red-head asked many more questions he'd get a truth he didn't bargain for. With a sigh, Kagami dropped the topic, clearly the miracles weren't going to budge. He stared up at the glittering specks in the night sky, his thoughts turning over in his mind. The summer wasn't turning out too badly so far.


	4. Summer Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some events in this chapter were somewhat based off real life experiences...I've had an interesting few years.
> 
> \---  
> Songs for the chapter:  
> Reckless and the Brave - All Time Low  
> Brat Pack - The Rocket Summer  
> Saturday - Simple Plan  
> Thunder - Boys like Girls

Chapter Four

Summer Nights 

 

Kasamatsu would dare to admit that he was enjoying his summer, he had fully intended to lock himself away for half of it to plan out his university application and complete all his outstanding homework. That plan had been thrown out of the window with the introduction of the first years who seemed determined to make the most of their summer vacation.

"Race you to the water Aominecchi~" Kise called as he playfully nudged the other miracle. Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow as it was left to him and Mibuchi to finish laying out the beach towels. Mayuzumi seemed content with sitting under the parasol and keeping his nose firmly in his book, Hayama was already poking his head into the drinks cooler in search of a soda, Kuroko was trying to keep sand off his jacket as Kagami watched Aomine trip and fall head first into the ocean only a few feet away from them.

The sun was high in the sky, the sea breeze keeping them cool, the beach was fairly empty save for a few groups of tourists further up the coast. The benefit of the school being so close to the ocean was that this stretch of beach was privately owned by them. Not that it was enforced strictly, it was more for sports and leisure than academics and so there were no fences or markings to stop anyone else using it, the locals tended to avoid it if possible though.

"So we're staying here all day?" Kuroko asked Kasamatsu as Kagami sprinted to join the other two miracles.

"Yep." The third year replied, stripping off his shirt now that everything was set up. "Well, certainly until this evening."

Hayama declared that he wanted to throw a frisbee around, he coerced Mibuchi first and then Kasamatsu. Soon the three of them were sending the small disk flying back and forth between them, at some point the frisbee hit Kise in the forehead after a rogue gust of wind took it off course and Aomine had to stop his over-dramatic friend from drowning in the shallow water. When he had recovered, Kise smiled warmly and declared he was okay enough for the game of catch to continue.

"How well do you know them?" Mayuzumi asked Kuroko as they watched the others. "These miracles."

"I went to middle school with them." The other replied. "We were fairly close, some of us still are."

"You and Aomine seem closer though."

"We do share a room after all." Kuroko wasn't one for small talk with people he didn't know, although Mayuzumi wasn't much of a stranger anymore. "Kise and I are just as close."

"And Kagami? He's the new addition but you all seem to click instantly."

"He's very similar to Aomine in personality, although from what I've seen he's a lot more open with his softer side. Aomine keeps to himself a lot more. To put it simply; he cares, he just doesn't show it."

Mayuzumi snorted, maybe him and Aomine weren't so different, the obvious difference between them was how they hide their more caring sides; one with arrogance and the other with stoicness. Kuroko decided the conversation was over and that he was going to join the others, leaving Mayuzumi to his solitude in the shade of the parasol.

As the sun beat down Kagami offered to give Kuroko a piggyback to the ice-cream stall, something that Kise was now excitably tugging on Hayama's wrist towards. The youngest of the miracles accepted, clambering onto the other's back as they set off, leaving Mibuchi with Mayuzumi to watch their stuff. As the group got closer to the stall, the tourists started noticing them, or rather they recognised Kise.

"Can't take him anywhere." Aomine sighed, wrapping an arm around the blond's shoulders and steering him in the middle of the group for his own protection. Kasamatsu and Hayama shrugged as they felt eyes on them and heard excited whispers from the teenage girls looking on.

They all got ice-cream, making sure to get one for both Mibuchi and Mayuzumi _and_ to get Kuroko a vanilla shake as well. Getting back to the others to find them in a deep conversation about books, Kagami challenged Aomine to a foot race along the beach to pass the time before they could go swimming again. At first Aomine wasn't interested, more content with the idea of snoozing in the sun but when Kagami started betting dorm chores, well he wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to see Kagami doing his laundry.

"You're on." Aomine grinned, knowing that he was quick on his feet when he wanted to be. "So to the jetty and back?" He gestured to the small wooden pier that a few fishing boats were tied up to in the distance.

"Course." Kagami smiled, his competitiveness igniting inside him.

"Tetsu can draw the line in the sand." Aomine added, half-dragging the smaller boy to his feet. Kuroko raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway.

They lined up, Kuroko counted down and the two of them set off, both evenly matched at first until Kagami started pulling in front, Aomine wasn't really trying until that point but he quickly decided that he wasn't going to lose. They had gotten to the main part of the beach and the added obstacles that were tourists were a spanner in the works for both of them. Aomine started getting cocky as the pace didn't cause him to exhaust himself that much, he grinned as he noticed the sweat collecting on Kagami's body.

"Tired already bakagami?"

"Sh-Shut up Ahomine." Kagami panted.

He grinned again, playfully shoving the other and causing him to stumble into the shallow water they had been running alongside. Kagami let out a squawk in protest before shoving Aomine back, struggling to keep pace with the other. They got to the jetty and started back, both of them were sweating in the heat but neither was going to give up that easily, they had also gained the attention of the tourists as they sprinted back towards Kuroko. It was getting scrappy when Aomine 'accidentally' nudged Kagami a few feet from the line and sent them both toppling onto the sand.

"What the fuck dude?" Kagami exclaimed as he found Aomine on top of him.

Aomine simply laughed as he rolled off the other and raced across the line. Kuroko was having nothing to do with the squabble that was about to erupt between the two of them as Kagami got back up and tackled Aomine into the water. Kise and Hayama laughed as they watched the other two bickering. Kasamatsu rolled his eyes and asked Kuroko if this was going to be a reoccurring thing over the rest of the summer, the first year shrugged but knew the answer was probably yes.

 

\---

 

They were sat on the roof again, this time watching the sunset as they crafted a 'totally safe and not dangerous at all' camp-fire in a metal tin. Mibuchi eyed the flames wearily as Mayuzumi poked the small collection of sticks and crumpled paper with a bbq skewer, the third year was rather amused at how the other was so nervous over a bit of fire but didn't see any advantage to teasing him about it.

"Right so, who wants dango and who wants marshmallows? I don't see a difference really, they're food." Kagami asked the group as he tossed the bag from the grocery store down next to Hayama. The group shared out the sweet treats, sticking them onto wooden stick to roast over the crude campfire. Hayama spun off a story about how him and his sisters used to eat dango every summer growing up and how no summer was complete in his mind without it.

"Oi so now what?" Aomine asked as he stuck another marshmallow on a stick, bored already as the sky began to darken slowly.

"Ghost stories?" Kise suggested.

"No!" Kagami bluntly discarded that idea.

"What about truth or dare?" The blond continued.

"No." Kasamatsu immediately shut that idea down.

"Spin the bottle?"

"No."

"Never have I ever--"

Kasamatsu glared at the first year.

"Ooh let's play poker!"

Mayuzumi snorted. "You? Poker?"

"Yeah! Akashicchi taught us once."

"No, he taught Midorima-kun who then tried to teach the rest of us and if I recall, Kise-kun, you were terrible at it." Kuroko replied, gaining a slightly pained expression from Kise and a chuckle from Aomine.

"We're not playing poker!" Kasamatsu sighed. The fire popped violently and startled Mibuchi, Hayama tried to calm his friend down by offering him a marshmallow, Mayuzumi raised an eyebrow at the now bickering miracles before turning his attention to Mibuchi. He offered the skewer to him with a small smile, gently coaxing Mibuchi to take it and poke the embers. The two of them exchanged a small smile in the dim glow of the fire as Kuroko watched from across the circle.

"Okay so if we're not doing that, what _do_ we do?" Kise sighed.

"Why don't we just sit and relax? Why do we have to have some grand plan?" Kagami shrugged. "What's wrong with just us sitting around a fire and watching the stars come out?"

Hayama started preparing another dango stick, alternating the brightly coloured rice balls as he hummed softly. Kise smiled at Kagami's slightly poetic outlook on the evening whereas Aomine laughed. Kasamatsu just shook his head as he smiled, adding some more bits of wood to the fire before leaning back on his hands and listening to the crackling and popping of the fire. Mibuchi had been quiet so far, more concerned with how safe this all was, although Mayuzumi had somewhat helped ease his nerves. Kuroko actually agreed with Kagami, it was great to have a plan but sometimes the best ideas were the spur of the moment ones.

"We could use some music though..." Kise murmured, casting hopeful eyes at Kasamatsu.

"No. I won't be able to see what I'm doing--plus like hell am I bringing her up here with this fire."

"Her?" Hayama raised an eyebrow, cheeks stuffed with food. "It's got a name?"

"...yeah..." Kasamatsu's cheeks tinted pink but he'd blame it on the heat of the fire. "Sora."

Aomine took out his phone, lazily scrolling until he found what he was looking for before tossing his phone to Kise. "Here you go, knock yourself out."

Kise smiled and quickly found a song to listen to, the exact song wasn't really important as no-one said anything, Hayama quickly started eating his second bizarre treat as Kasamatsu started telling them about the time him and Moriyama spent their first summer on the island with the other now third years doing similar things to what Kise had set his heart on. Soon the stars were becoming visible, the tell-tell sounds of the summer night-life were complimented by the acoustic songs from Aomine's phone. Mayuzumi wouldn't admit it, but he was actually enjoying the company of these under-classmen, he still didn't like how they kept expecting him to talk to them all the time but he could cope with it as long as they took the hint when he didn't want to talk.

They kept up a light conversation as the fire popped, the evening drew on slowly, the sea breeze was keeping them cool as Mibuchi started pointing out star constellations. As the time passed, Kise started growing sleepy, leaning against Aomine as he tired, the other miracle rolled his eyes slightly but smiled at his childhood friend and stifled a yawn. Hayama was half asleep, laying his head on Mibuchi's lap and watching the dancing embers through lidded eyes, Kasamatsu and Kagami were the only ones talking as Kuroko and Mayuzumi regarded each other across the fire, occasionally Mayuzumi would break his gaze and glance at Mibuchi running a hand through Hayama's hair.

"Well, I dunno about you guys but I'm tired so I'm gonna go to bed." Kasamatsu sighed, standing up and glancing at the group. "So someone else will have to put the fire out."

"Got it." Aomine murmured, he had no intention of leaving yet and Kise was falling asleep on his shoulder so he'd have either wake or carry the other back to his room, neither seemed particularly fun.

"See you tomorrow senpai." Kuroko smiled as the third year nodded and made his way to the roof access. Hayama stirred and wrinkled his nose at the smell of smoke, deciding that he too would head to bed. It didn't take long for both Mibuchi and Mayuzumi to escape the responsibility for the crude campfire either, leaving the three miracles and Kagami on the roof with only a few marshmallows and two cans of soda left.

Aomine's phone was still playing music quietly in Kise's hand, Kagami had taken to poking the crumpled paper to try and make it catch light and possibly burn out quicker as the blond mumbled something in his sleep. Kuroko smiled at his friends as Aomine let out a sigh at having Kise leaning on him, they didn't say anything at first, more content with letting the sounds of the ocean and the woodland life surround them.

"Are you gonna wake him?" Kagami asked Aomine with a small smile.

"Dunno. He's cranky when forced awake." The other replied.

"We can't exactly sleep on the roof dude."

"Why not Kagami-kun?" Kuroko chimed. "There's no rain forecast, the temperature is more than ideal."

Aomine chuckled lightly as Kagami gave Kuroko a disbelieving look. With Kise becoming dead weight on Aomine's shoulder, they decided that maybe camping on the roof for one night wouldn't be the end of the world. Kagami and Kuroko fetched some pillows and more firewood along with a blanket or two, it was a fairly peaceful night.

 

\---

 

"I still can't believe you slept _on the roof_." Hayama giggled, tossing one of the leftover marshmallows into his mouth as they sat in the lounge. "Why?"

"Kise fell asleep on Aomine." Kagami shrugged, it was just the two of them for the moment, the others were all off doing their own thing ahead of agreeing to hang out that evening. "And then Kuroko decided that it was the perfect night to sleep on the roof."

The blond shook his head, mindlessly flicking through tv channels. "So any ideas for later? We've exhausted my dvd collection and we got Reo-nee's Netflix account locked."

"Who's we?"

"...Mayuzumi."

"Reo's gonna be pissed." Kagami smirked.

"Sh! He doesn't know."

"And what would you do if he found out?"

"Kagami you wouldn't--"

"Try me."

Kasamatsu broke off their exchange by entering the room, he raised an eyebrow at the two of them sprawled out on the two couches that framed the fireplace. Kagami shifted so the third year could sit down, he seemed indifferent when Hayama asked him about what he'd like to do that evening. As the others slowly gathered, it became clear that no-one really cared that much anymore, they were all content enough to just sit and watch tv but Aomine seemed to have a better idea.

"Kise don't you have some more of that stuff your sisters sent you?"

Kagami raised an eyebrow as Kise looked panicked. "Aominecchi I don't know what you're referring to."

Kasamatsu looked between the two miracles sceptically. Kagami tried not to laugh at how Kise was blatantly lying about not knowing what Aomine was referring to, Kuroko nudged his ribs which only succeeded in making him burst out laughing.

"Okay fess up, what are you guys trying to hide?" Kasamatsu sighed. "You're so shit at lying Kise."

Kise pointed at Aomine accusingly. "What about him!"

"Answer the question!" Aomine fired back with a grin. "Your senpai asked you--"

"Isn't it stashed under _your_ bed?" Kagami interrupted between laughs.

"Shut _up_ bakagami." Aomine hissed.

"He's right though!" Kise loudly stated, bouncing up and down on the couch and getting a glare from Mayuzumi. "It's under _your_ bed Aominecchi so you cna't trace it back to me."

"...the label's on the _box_ you baka!" Aomine sighed. "And Moriyama-senpai will testify that you're the one who received the package--"

"Will one or all of you just get to the fucking point?" Mayuzumi cussed, annoyed by this stupid back and forth the miracles were going through.

"Kise-kun has alcohol." Kuroko concluded. Mibuchi just rolled his eyes and shook his head, Kasamatsu wasn't sure how to react, he had figured they were trying to cover up something stupid but this was a whole new ball-game.

Hayama was trying not to laugh at Kise's panicked expression and Aomine glaring at his room-mate, Kagami tried to gauge how the third year was going to react. For a few moments Kasamatsu was quiet, thinking through the protocols for disciplining a student for such an infraction. Although he reasoned that none of them were likely to go blabbing about this to Akashi or the principal so he _could_ let them off, however they'd have to get rid of the alcohol somehow...

"Okay. Fine, we'll drink it." He declared, Mibuchi looked at him with wide eyes as if to say 'what the actual fuck?'. Mayuzumi and Kagami smirked slightly at how easily the third year had decided this. "But this is purely because it's summer vacation and we need to get rid of it before the new semester. If this happens again then you'll be in trouble Ryouta."

"S-So we're in the clear?" Kise timidly asked, trying to ignore the fact he was just called by his first name.

"As long as we get rid of it by September...I won't breathe a word to anyone."

"Thank-you senpai!" Kise launched himself into Kasamatsu's arms, the older boy hesitantly patted the other's back as Mibuchi shook his head in disapproval.

Aomine shrugged and made his way upstairs to collect the two bottles, Kagami retrieved some glasses and other drinks to mix with the alcohol, pausing in his preparation to consider that Kuroko didn't drink. He returned the glasses to the lounge before half dragging the smaller boy into the kitchen - ignoring how Mibuchi was lecturing Kasamatsu about responsibility as a third year.

"What do you want to drink? Cause I can already tell this going terribly once we start." Kagami smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. "I can make you up some shakes or something and you can help yourself?"

Kuroko returned the smile. "I'd like that Kagami-kun. Vanilla is my favourite but I don't think you'd have the ingredients to make it here."

Kagami nodded, poking around in the cabinets and the fridge, he eyed the packet of strawberries wearily, they were Hayama's and Kagami wasn't sure how he'd react to finding them gone. With a shrug he decided that he could withstand the second year's wrath for an evening and buy some replacements in the morning.

"Strawberry okay then? Cause I'm about to raid Hayama's snack supply."

"Do you want me to help?"

"No!" Kagami abruptly replied, the hockey-puck burger incident in his mind still. "I mean, you go and make sure Kasa's not been lectured to death by Reo."

 

\---

 

As far as Kise could tell, everyone was still more or less sober. They had been having a lively conversation about the best way to mix a drink, Hayama seemed rather knowledgeable on the topic but it was actually Aomine who was mixing them. Mibuchi was adamant that someone other than Kuroko needed to stay sober in case someone from the other dorms dropped by unexpectedly, Mayuzumi snorted into his glass when he heard that and pointed out that they hadn't bugged the group so far that summer so why start now?

"Let's play truth or dare!" Hayama stated, grinning at Kise. "That was something you suggested wasn't it?"

"Hell yeah!" Kise replied before anyone else could object.

An empty plastic bottle was retrieved from the recycling box, Kuroko and Mibuchi weren't exactly keen to be dragged into it but they had little option when both Kise and Hayama were adamant that everyone had to play. The first few rounds were tame, simple dares like eating spoonfuls of ketchup, taking strange selfies and posting them to snapchat and Aomine attempting to do the splits which ended in him cursing loudly and Kagami nearly dying of laughter. No-one really had to embarrass themselves until the bottle landed on Hayama.

"Dare." He stared at Kise in a challenge.

"Give the person to your right a lovebite." Aomine stated before Kise could say anything.

"Fuck no!" Mayuzumi exclaimed. "Like hell am I letting that tooth near me."

"I nearly bruised my balls doing your stupid dare so now you can get bitten by cat-boy here." Aomine replied quickly.

Mayuzumi was livid as a very tipsy Hayama quickly bit down on his neck "That fucking hurts you baka!"

Mibuchi had his head in his hands, Kagami and Kise laughed as Hayama pulled away and pointed to the red mark gracing the other's pale skin.

"Please don't do anymore dares like that Aomine." Kasamatsu sighed.

"You need to loosen up senpai." Kise chimed, beaming at the other. "Come on, spin the bottle."

Kasamatsu finished his drink and did as he was told, it landed on Kagami who stupidly asked for a truth. Mayuzumi smirked as he gained eye contact with the other.

"So Kagami, how was your first kiss?"

Kagami tried not to think about how Mayuzumi could possibly know about that, he swallowed, the dry taste in his mouth from the foul alcohol only making him feel worse.

"My first kiss?" Kagami clarified, taking a sip from this glass and instantly regretting it.

"Yeah. I imagine someone like you has been kissed at least once."

"Well. I was drunk so I don't remember--"

"Quit stalling." Aomine interrupted.

"Shut up Aho." Kagami hissed. "We were both drunk actually, and it just happened. Nothing more to it."

Mayuzumi snorted, Hayama and Kise exchanged glances. There was obviously more to this story. "And? At least tell us who."

"No!"

"It was Himuro-kun wasn't it?" Kuroko asked.

"Hey you're not the one who's asking the question here!"

"Ooh Kurokocchi's right! Look how Kagamicchi's blushing." Kise giggled.

Kasamatsu didn't say anything, merely smirking into his new drink as Mibuchi tried to hide his smile. Kagami finished his drink before he could spill any more details accidentally. Mayuzumi looked triumphant as the bottle span and landed on the other third year who nearly spat out his drink.

"Senpai~ Truth or dare?" Kise sang.

Eyeing Mayuzumi wearily, Kasamatsu picked dare.

"Dare you to spend the next round sitting in the lap of the player to your left." Aomine smirked, watching Kasamatsu's cheeks go red as he process who was sat on his left.

"Senpai~" Kise giggled. "I'm sure you'll fit."

"Sh-Shut up Kise." Kasamatsu uttered as he let Kise drag him onto his lap.

The rounds passed, things didn't escalate much past everyone getting drunk. Kise was a giggly mess and kept burying his face in Kasamatsu's shoulder despite the third year now being sat next to time on the couch. Hayama got rather lethargic as he got drunker, Kagami and Aomine started trying to one up each other with the dares which had led to Aomine sending a text to Midorima asking about how babies were made and Kagami taking a shower with all his clothes on. Kuroko had been asked questions that were meant to embarrass him but they backfired when he answered stoically. Kasamatsu and Mibuchi were trying to maintain their dignity but Mayuzumi was doing his best to get the second year to loosen up.

"Fine, I _dare_ you--"

"Chi-chan, you can't dare me if the bottle isn't facing me." Mibuchi pointed out.

"Chi-chan?" Hayama slurred. "Since when does he get a nickname?"

The blush evident on Mibuchi's face didn't go unnoticed. Kagami cleared his throat and spun the bottle, it landed on Mibuchi who didn't get a chance to say anything before Mayuzumi started trying to dare him, Kasamatsu barked for the other to shut up and asked Kise to come up with a dare for the other.

"Ooh okay~" The blond smiled. "Give Mayu-senpai a kiss on the forehead."

If anything, that made the blush on Mibuchi's face go a deeper shade of red. The two of them locked eyes from over Hayama's sleepy form. For a second, neither of them moved until Mayuzumi got up with a grumble and sat next to the other, Mibuchi's eyes were wide as he processed what was happening; the darkening mark on Mayuzumi's neck, how diluted his eyes were from the alcohol, the slightly quickened breathing between them.

"Get on with it!" Aomine sighed, starting to get bored of this game now that everyone was drunk.

"Shut up brat." Mayuzumi cussed, gaining a glare from the miracle. Mibuchi took this fleeting moment to grab Mayuzumi and go for the kiss on the forehead.

What Mibuchi hadn't banked on was Mayuzumi being a more than willing participant, he figured that Mayuzumi was very drunk. Their lips brushed clumsily, the briefest of kisses before Mibuchi pulled away, despite the drunkenness, he was still very aware of what was happening. Mayuzumi blinked, trying to work out what had just happened as Kagami cleared his throat and drew the third year's attention away from Mibuchi's flustered face.

"I-I don't think that was the dare." Kagami remarked, trying to fight off the laugh that was in danger of escaping. Aomine didn't bother, he let out a loud hoot of laughter until a pillow was thrown at his face by Kuroko, his startled yelp woke Hayama up from his half-asleep state and Kasamatsu groaned slightly.

"How are you falling asleep?" He barked at Hayama who looked rather confused as to why Mayuzumi and Mibuchi were acting strange. The blond shrugged and reached for another drink, a poorly mixed one that was heavy on the alcohol and immediately sent a shiver down his spine. Within a few minutes of it taking affect, he had perked up considerably.

"Reo-nee we should go outside!" He stated excitedly, seemingly oblivious to his friend's blushing cheeks.

"Kou-chan you can go without me you know...." The other replied quietly, Mayuzumi hadn't moved back to his original seat but he had quickly figured out what had happened in his moment of drunkenness. He was caught between retreating hastily to his room, and trying to see how far his liquid confidence could take him.

"I'll go with you Hayama-senpai~" Kise stood up on shaky legs which prompted Kasamatsu to get up and make sure the first year didn't end up eating the floorboards on their way out into the calm evening.

Aomine figured that he could use the fresh air, he smirked at the two blushing upperclassmen before gesturing for Kagami and Kuroko to follow. The smell of salt hit them as they followed the others out the back door, Hayama was playing what looked like tag with Kise in the grass between the dorms and the outdoor sports facilities, Kasamatsu watched from the deck as the two excitable teens fell over and laughed.

"Oi, isn't the outdoor pool uncovered?" Aomine asked the third year.

"Why?" Kasamatsu gave him a side glare, he was so done with these first years.

"Bakagami, wanna go swimming? I'll race you."

Kagami was all for it, they sprinted past Kise and Hayama and made for the pool that was meant to be covered and locked up at night, one of the other dorms had used it that day and simply neglected to properly pack everything up. Regardless, Aomine quickly stripped his shirt off and dove in, Kagami following suit. Kise and Hayama caught up after a few moments and it didn't take long for them to join the others. Kuroko and Kasamatsu declined to actually join them in the pool but they did watch from the sidelines as the other four splashed around.

"Senpai~ The water's really cool, you'll love it!" Kise called to Kasamatsu, noticeably more sober than earlier.

"I'll pass." The other smiled, holding up a hand. He was surprised at how quickly he had shaken the effects of his own drunkenness.

"Boo, Kasa's a spoil sport!" Hayama shouted. Aomine and Kagami joined in on taunting the older boy, Kuroko smiled and shrugged as Kasamatsu looked to him for help.

"Fine! God, you guys don't half annoy the fuck out of me." He grumbled, taking off his shirt and tossing it on the pile, rubbing his shoulder as he sighed. "Are you joining us Kuroko?"

For a moment Kuroko was going to say no, however watching his friends having fun convinced him otherwise. He nodded with another smile and followed his senpai's example. They both jumped in, causing Kise to shriek in surprise at the water splashing his face. The pool lights illuminated the water but the rest of the campus was in almost complete darkness save for a few security lights.

Hayama clung onto Kagami's back as he swam lengths, Aomine and Kuroko had a contest to see who could hold their breath the longest as Kise tried to convince Kasamatsu that there was no way he was still slightly drunk.

"Baka..." The older boy sighed with a small smile. "So you're just always loud."

"Senpai is mean~" Kise whined, shoving Kasamatsu under the water for a moment before he broke free and resurfaced with an angry splutter. He leaned against the pool wall and took a moment to look up at the stars littering the sky, Kise giggled as he joined him. "I was kidding."

"I know." Kasamatsu smiled, closing his eyes momentarily. "This summer's been fun."

"It's not over yet." Kise smiled back.

"I'm just saying..." He opened his eyes and looked at the blond. "I was gonna stay in my room for most of the summer, maybe venture out a few times to relax at the beach but I was gonna spent it alone. Spending it with you guys reminded me of the summer with Moriyama and I'm glad...I'm happy that you guys stayed."

Kise blinked slowly and processed what Kasamatsu was saying. "Naw Kasamatsu-senpai."

"Sh-Shut up. And stop calling me senpai so much..." He grumbled, trying to prevent himself blushing.

"Okay, Yukiocchi~"

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes and resisted the temptation to try and drown the other. "I'm trying to say thanks here Kise and you're making it weird."

"Yukiocchi don't be mean!"

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Calling me 'Yukiocchi', just Kasa is fine you know."

Kise smiled and moved through the water so he was in front of the third year, his expression was playful but Kasamatsu was sure he saw something else in the honey-coloured eyes and soft smile. They were brought out of their small staring match by Aomine challenging Kise to a race, Hayama was sat on the edge of the pool watching Kagami trying to sneak up on Kuroko to scare him.

Kasamatsu was left wondering what he had seen in Kise's eyes that made him unable to look away as the miracles set up for their race. He pulled himself out of the pool and ran a hand through his damp hair, wondering what the time was and whether he should check on Mibuchi and Mayuzumi. He called to Hayama that he'd be back in a minute before making the short walk back to the dorm building, he only needed to stand outside the lounge door to figure out that the two of them were more than comfortable with each other. He wouldn't be surprised if he saw more than one lovebite on Mayuzumi's neck the following day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Chapter titles that I nearly went with include:  
>  \- Sun, sea & Yukiocchi  
>  \- Alcohol Breeds Stupidity  
>  \- Your voice was the Soundtrack of my Summer (reference to one of the songs)  
>  \- Of Fires and Alcohol  
>  \- Summer Lovin'


	5. August 31st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will start picking up in a chapter or two, so enjoy these light-hearted shenanigans whilst they last...
> 
> \---  
> Songs for the chapter:  
> Roar - Alex Goot & Sam Tsui  
> Act my Age - One Direction

 Chapter Five

August 31st

 

Aomine's birthday coincided with the last week of summer vacation. As such, most of the students were arriving back for the new semester and it was almost as chaotic as leaving day. Himuro was just wrapping up his summary of his visit to the states to Kagami when there was an urgent knocking at the door. Kagami rolled his eyes and opened the door, half expecting it to be Kise panicking about the fact Midorima was back and he had no space for the collection of lucky items that the other would've bought during the summer.

"Kagami Taiga. Correct?" The small boy asked, bright red hair making Kagami blink for a few seconds. He was barely taller than Kuroko but the presence that he gave off was something else entirely.

"Uh yeah, who's asking?" Kagami replied.

There was a faint smile on the other's face, he straightened his back and rolled his shoulders. His hands were clasped behind his back, wearing a grey t-shirt and a pale orange hoodie, both looking suspiciously like high-end designer brands, as he regarded Kagami with a raised eyebrow.

"Akashi Seijuurou, student council president."

The name and the title was all Kagami needed to realise that this wasn't going to be a pleasant house call. He remembered the remarks that Aomine had made during the movie night, most of them regarding how unpredictable this seemingly normal first year was. So far Kagami had come to the conclusion that Aomine was being a drama queen.

"And what do you want?" He asked, as far as he knew no-one had breathed a word about the alcohol, he wasn't sure if Akashi showing up at his door was a good or bad omen.

Akashi smiled, crimson eyes lighting up as he tilted his head slightly at the taller male. "I require your talent."

"Talent? What talent?"

Himuro chuckled from further in the room. "Sorry bro, I may have mentioned how much of a natural you are at cooking."

Kagami sighed. Turning his attention back to Akashi with a forced smile. So if he wasn't here to bust Kagami's balls, what the hell did Akashi want from him? According to the president, he wanted to have some kind of dorm get-together before classes started again, it just so happened that the day he had in mind for it was Aomine's birthday.

"You want me to make the entire dorm a meal for Aomine's birthday?" Kagami repeated once Akashi had finished explaining.

"You'll have help, but you'll be in charge." Akashi confirmed with a nod, leaving no room to argue.

Kagami ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't sure where to eve start with the planning but it was for Aomine, a guy he had grown rather close to during the past three months. He agreed, asking who was going to help him so he could sit down and talk out what the heck they were supposed to cook. He didn't want to ask how they all got dragged into it, he figured that Akashi was very 'persuasive'.

"So you're comfortable doing what exactly?" Kagami asked for the third time. He was starting to wonder why he was agreeing to this.

"S-Sorry!" Sakurai apologised, for the third time, and ran a hand through his hair. "I can do most things - I don't want to be in charge of anything too important though! I'm used to just making meals for myself..."

"Okay, you?" Kagami asked, gesturing to Mitobe who just smiled. It took a few seconds of silence for the red-head to remember that this was the second year who never said anything. He looked at the other brunet for help.

"Mitobe says he's pretty confident with everything. Just tell him what needs to be done and he'll do it." Koganei replied. "And I'll do my best too!"

Kagami's attention turned to the last member of the scraped together catering team. "And you?"

The giant hummed loudly, regarding Kagami though lidded eyes as he debated what to say. "Aka-chin wants me to bake a cake."

Kagami really wanted to hit his head against a wall. Somehow Akashi wanted him to prepare a meal for twenty-odd students _and_ a birthday cake for Aomine by tomorrow night. It was pretty much left to him to decide on what to cook, after establishing that Murasakibara would be able to sort out the cake, Kagami agreed with Koganei on a simple fish and rice combination that would require minimum hassle but look impressive if done right. The two second years volunteered to head into town that afternoon to get the ingredients, leaving Kagami to ask Murasakibara about this supposed cake he was making.

"Aka-chin told me that Mine-chin likes cheesecake."

"Okay but what about decorating?" Kagami sighed. He had picked up on two things; one was that Murasakibara referred to all his old team-mates like a child and the other was that he rarely seemed to show any enthusiasm. According to Kuroko, the giant had been a terrifying opponent to face in middle school basketball but since arriving here and finally hanging up his basketball shoes, he had mellowed out considerably.

"Leave it to me Kaga-chin." He smiled.

 

\---

 

"Okay, Sakurai are you good with handling the rice?" Kagami asked. "You said you didn't want anything too--"

"Yes!" The other replied. "I can do that."

"Well if you need help then just yell."

Murasakibara was already working at getting the cake ready to bake, he had tied his hair back and a look of concentration was etched onto his face as he silently lined the cake tin with butter ready to pour the mixture in. Kagami decided to leave him to it, figuring that Koganei and Mitobe would need help with the fish, they were testing out the recipe before setting on preparing over twenty copies of it. He was very appreciative of Koganei's presence as he was terrible at charades and Mitobe just never seemed to speak.

"Okay, so flip these after three minutes." He told Mitobe. "Koga do you wanna help me sort out the marinade?"

"We have to steam the salmon right?" Koganei asked as he handed Mitobe some sake to pour over the fish.

"Correct. Three minutes and then we dump this on top and serve it."

"Who's eating this test plate though?"

Kagami smiled, he checked that everything was running smoothly before walking to the stairwell and calling Himuro down. The second year looked rather sceptical about this whole thing as he was presented with the dish, the cake was now in the oven so the kitchen crew were all waiting for his reaction.

"Teriyaki salmon?" He clarified as he picked up a small helping of rice.

"Yeah." Kagami replied, wiping his hands with a paper towel. "You're the one who volunteered me for this so you can taste test it."

Himuro smiled, he wasn't about to comment on who's favourite food was teriyaki. He delicately picked at the fish, he didn't appreciate being watched like a hawk but he shrugged it off as he took the first bite. Kagami was practically pacing the small kitchen space as Himuro chewed and swallowed.

"It's good. I'd say add more soy sauce." He eventually replied. "But that's just my personal taste."

Kagami nodded, taking a small bite himself and humming in agreement before offering the others a taste. Himuro offered to help with the mammoth task of preparing several more plates of rice and fish, an offer that was accepted. The kitchen was deemed off-limits to everyone else as the afternoon wore on and the real fun began - Aomine was nonethewiser as Kise and Kuroko dragged him off campus for the day - it was just a matter of nothing catching fire and no-one else trying to 'help'.

"Kaga-chin, the cake's cooled enough for us to ice it." Murasakibara murmured, they were just about ready to start properly frying the salmon having coated them all with flour. Kagami nodded, gesturing for Himuro to take over before studying the plain cake that the miracle had baked. What was a birthday cake for Aomine supposed to look like?

 

\---

 

Aomine didn't think much of Kise's excitement over _his_ birthday. He let the blond drag him into the main town on the island with Kuroko and he actually enjoyed the day hanging out with his two best friends. However it hadn't escaped his notice that Kagami wasn't with them. He had asked the others but they shrugged and told him that Himuro had only just returned from the states so the two were catching up before the new semester started, Aomine thought it was believable, even if he secretly hated it. They started the walk back to the campus, a 45 minute stroll along the mountain road. Kise spent the majority of it tapping away on his phone whilst Kuroko kept a small conversation going with Aomine, the calls from the sea birds and the drone of the waves below filled the small gaps of silence.

"I'm surprised Kagami didn't want to hang out today. I mean it's my birthday."

Kuroko smiled. "He would've if he had known." Was all he replied with. He knew that Akashi had enlisted the other in the plans for the evening that Aomine knew nothing of. He was curious to see just how much effort Kagami put into the whole ordeal.

"Known what? That it's my birthday? I'm pretty sure he knew." Aomine sighed, shoving his hands in the pockets of his sleeveless jacket.

Kise sighed, complaining about something he saw on one of his many social networks as the sun continued to set. He decided that their pace was too slow and started trying to speed the others up. Kuroko checked the time and saw why Kise was now in such a rush.

"Come on Aominecchi!" Kise called as he strode ahead. "Hurry up!"

"Slow down Kise! What's your problem?" The other complained as Kuroko regarded them both with a smile.

"Just come on Aominecchi!"

"Baka..." He sighed, jogging to catch up with his excitable friend.

The evening was beginning to set in as they arrived at the campus gates, Aomine gave Kise a half-hearted glare as the three of them made their way to the dorm building. He didn't even have to fish his key out of his pocket as the door opened as soon as they walked up the small pathway.

"You're late." Midorima rolled his eyes. "Typical."

"Late for what?" Aomine scowled.

Kise laughed and playfully shoved him through the door. The dining room was bustling with life, there was music playing from someone's laptop, Aomine was shoved through the archway and sat down in one of the only empty places at the rearranged table layout. He found himself sat between Takao and Kise, directly across from another empty place. Once he sussed that this was just Akashi's weird 'welcome back' meal he relaxed a little. He didn't really like being the centre of attention without any warning.

"Wait, is this what I think it is?" He asked the two first years either side of him, the place opposite him still empty, as a plate of food was put in front of him by Himuro.

"Teriyaki? Yeah." Takao observed, picking at the food. "Salmon by the looks of things and rice."

"...who decided on this? Akashi?" He wouldn't be surprised if his former captain remembered that it was his favourite and decided to have it prepared rather than make a big deal out of his birthday.

There was idle chatter amongst the dorm-mates, he was content enough just listening to Kise's conversation with Kasamatsu, Moriyama and Izuki but he couldn't help but wonder who was supposed to be sat opposite him. He was ready to just get up and leave once he had finished but knowing Akashi, there'd be some sort of catch if he did leave. He settled for scrolling through his phone, idly noting all the birthday texts and messages on various social networks he barely checked.

Akashi cleared his throat loudly, effectively silencing the room. Aomine put his phone down to see what he wanted everyone to hear. The president rattled on for a bit about how the next vacation period would be around Christmas so they should keep their studies going, he also announced there would be a small culture festival around Halloween with a few vacation days around it, which got a small murmur of excitement from everyone else. Kise shot Aomine a smile and nudged him, Aomine was about to ask what the blond was so happy about when Akashi started speaking again.

"There is one other thing, before you all go back to unpacking and relaxing." He smiled. "Some of you may have noticed how the kitchen was off-limits all of today, well that's because there was a group effort to pull this meal off. It's also someone's birthday today and we wanted to surprise them."

At the mention of the word 'birthday' Aomine stared at Akashi. He wasn't sure if he was annoyed or happy that this was happening.

"I had two of your friends bake you a cake Aomine." He announced with a smile. Aomine's eyes widened as he processed what that meant. It was no secret that Murasakibara was a good baker but who was the other person? Midorima was terrible at cooking and Akashi would never get his hands dirty like that.

A round of applause broke out as a small glow attracted Aomine's attention, sure enough there was a cake being carried to him, a cake with candles, a cake that had white icing and blue writing on it. Kagami smiled as he set it down in front of the other male. Flames dancing in the breeze as Aomine regarded first the cake and then the hands that were covered in residue from the baking process; the traces of flour and blue frosting that had been piped onto the top of the cake.

"You...made this for me?" He uttered as Kagami sat down across from him.

"Actually Murasakibara _made_ it. I just helped decorate it because I had slightly steadier hands." Kagami replied.

"Although he did pretty much organise the entire meal." Takao chimed. "Head chef Kagami."

Aomine raised an eyebrow, blowing out the candles. As the cake was sliced up, the two males regarded each other with amused smirks.

"So when's your birthday?" Aomine asked, eating a forkful of the cheesecake.

"August second." Kagami replied. Kise slammed his fist on the table and startled both Aomine and Kasamatsu.

"You didn't tell us?!" He exclaimed. "Kagamicchi why? We would've celebrated with you or at least gotten you a present!"

Kagami chuckled. "Don't worry about it Kise. I don't make a big deal of my birthday."

The blond shook his head but he dropped the subject. The rest of the evening passed in a flurry of jokes and light-hearted bickering between some of the miracles regarding how 'they didn't plan anything like this for Kise's birthday.', to which Aomine stated that the whole getting drunk over the summer was celebration enough. A conversation cut short quickly by a glare from Kasamatsu. The second years took charge of the clean up so that the others could relax a bit more, whilst the lounge was the first port of call for most of them, Kagami immediately headed upstairs truth be told he was actually exhausted. He certainly was not expecting to find Aomine waiting for him outside his dorm.

"Sup?" He nodded, knowing the Himuro was downstairs still so there was only one person Aomine could be looking for.

"Just wanted to say thanks dude." Aomine replied. "For the food, I mean--"

"Akashi asked me to." Kagami held up a hand to stop him. "But hey, I wouldn't have agreed to it if it was anyone else."

"Oh really?" Aomine smirked, folding his arms across his chest. "I'm something special then?"

Kagami rolled his eyes and playfully shoved the other male. "You wanna come in? Tatsuya's putting the dining room back together downstairs, he mumbled something about asking Mura for that cake recipe so he might be a while."

Aomine shrugged and followed him into the room. He noted how the red-head's side of the room reminded him of his own, not in a creepy way, it was more like a few comforting similarities. For a start, the room was just as messy as Aomine's, even with Kuroko's habit of keeping his side clean, there was a collection of dvds messily stacked by the bed, an equally messy pile of magazines and textbooks scattered on the desk that both of them shared, the laundry hamper was in dire need of emptying but at least Aomine could see the floor.

"So now what?" Aomine asked, standing just inside the room as Kagami flopped down on the unmade bed with a sigh.

"You sit down?" Kagami chuckled, shuffling over on the bed and gesturing to the slightly neater part.

He considered it for a second before mirroring Kagami actions, chuckling as they sat in silence for a while, the murmur of life from both above and below them giving the feeling of life being breathed into the building after many weeks of eerie peace.

"So why didn't you tell us about your birthday then?"

Kagami shrugged. "I didn't feel it was important. Like the summer was just meant for us to kick back and relax. I didn't want to be centre of attention."

Aomine rolled his eyes and playfully slapped the back of Kagami's head. "Baka...you sound like Kuroko. Besides, everyone deserves to be spoilt on their birthday."

"That _hurt_ Ahomine!"

"Oh so now we're actually going with the nicknames?" He grinned. "Bakagami."

They regarded each other with an amused glance before bursting into laughter. It was a peculiar situation for Aomine, he hadn't really felt so at ease with anyone like this except for Kise and Kuroko, and that was only when he was in a good mood. He guessed that Kagami reminded him of himself in a lot of ways, yet the red-head seemed more reserved and it was fun to mess with him occasionally. It was almost like they were meant to be best friends.

Likewise, Kagami found Aomine an interesting character to be around; they were similar in a lot of ways but there was a lot of things left to be revealed about the younger male. Sure Kagami got annoyed easily by Aomine's reckless behaviour and sometimes asshole tendencies but it gave him a reason to laugh at and occasionally playfully punch the other.

Himuro arrived back just as the two of them were in the middle of an animated conversation about how Izuki's ghost stories held no truth whatsoever, or more accurately put; how Aomine was teasing Kagami about the entire thing. Kagami hadn't willingly admitted he had a fear of ghosts but Aomine had quickly picked up on it when the other had tensed up at the first mentions of ghosts haunting the dorm building. Himuro raised an eyebrow at them before declaring he was taking a shower. Aomine took it as his cue to leave - also the digital clock stating it was nearly ten - he fist-bumped Kagami before seeing himself out.

It took a whole five seconds for Himuro to make a remark.

"Well you two seem close." He mused, searching for a clean towel.

"So?" Kagami asked, tossing the older male the only clean towel they had. "Your point?"

Himuro shrugged. "Just an observation. First you spend all summer with him, then you bake him a birthday cake and now I find you both sat on your bed and he's teasing you about your phobia."

Kagami was renowned for being slow but even he could see what Himuro was implying.

"I don't have a phobia..." He sighed, shaking his head as he lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "...and I don't think so somehow bro."

"Don't knock it 'til you try it Taiga."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean!?"

The other laughed, closing the bathroom door as he started the shower, ending the conversation and leaving Kagami second-guessing both his own and Himuro's preferences.

 

\---

 

"Aomine-kun?"

"Yes Tetsu?" Aomine replied, as he slipped under the covers of his bed. The room was dark but the shadow was still awake and texting on his phone when he arrived from Kagami's room.

"Would you consider Kagami-kun your friend now?"

Aomine smirked, what kind of question was that? "Of course. Why?"

Kuroko said nothing in reply, irritating the other male but he didn't want to give him false impressions. He had only briefly caught the two of them together alone and there was very little evidence to suggest that anything was going on. However he knew Aomine well enough to know that this could gather pace very quickly.

"Tetsu?"

"What?"

"Why?"

"No reason. Kise-kun and I just noticed how close you've gotten over the summer."

"It's just nice to have someone to play basketball with who's actually somewhat challenging. It's like I always say; the only one who can beat me is me."

"The only one who could love you is you too." Kuroko remarked with a chuckle as he shut his phone off.

"Hey!"

"I'm joking Aomine-kun."

Aomine shook his head and rolled over, he didn't need Kuroko's remarks keeping him up. With the new semester only a few days away, he had to finish that mountain of homework he hadn't touched, he figured that he could sweet-talk Midorima into helping him.


	6. A Minor Crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: this chapter had about three rewrites and very nearly got scrapped all-together.
> 
> \---
> 
> Songs for the chapter:  
> Summers in PA - The Wonder Years  
> Let myself try - Jasmine Thompson

 

Chapter Six

A Minor Crisis

 

There was something surreal about sitting in the lounge at ten at night eating cereal and playing video games. No-one had bothered to go grocery shopping yet that week and the only thing they had a surplus of was cereal and instant noodles. With classes not due to start for another two days there was no pressure to get back to a normal sleep schedule _just yet_.

"Someone plug the console in." Himuro instructed, tossing controllers into Kasamatsu, Koganei and Takao's hands and keeping one for himself. "I'm totally gonna beat all of you."

"You could say you'll _smash_ them." Izuki remarked as the title screen for the game came up. He gained a glare from Kasamatsu for the shitty pun and a strangled groan from Moriyama who was sat next to him.

"Shut up Izuki." Hayama sighed, eyes glued to the tv screen that was lit up with bright colours as the four characters started their battle.

So far, no-one had come up with the ingenious idea to start placing bets on who was going to win. Which was probably for the best because in a game like smash bros, anything could happen. Plus they would probably all be broke by the end of the night and no-one wanted to fess up to their parents about how they 'misplaced' their allowance for the month.

"Why a four player match though?" Takao asked as the sound of rapid button mashing filled the air.

"Because Himuro likes to be a coward and hide behind--what the actual fuck?!" Kasamatsu cut himself off as he got knocked off screen, Koganei chuckled to himself.

"Language senpai." Mibuchi chided, Mayuzumi tried to hide his smirk at Kasamatsu being scolded in front of the younger students.

"What was that about me being a coward?" Himuro remarked as he relieved Kasamatsu of his last life.

The following rounds went much the same way, Himuro would bide his time and let his opponents take each other out before he'd swipe victory out from under them. Occasionally he was caught off guard, Hayama proved to be a worthy opponent with almost superior button mashing skills and Izuki distracted him with shitty puns enough to land a few well-placed shots but no-one had dethroned the supposed 'king of smash bros'.

"How the hell are you so good?" Takao sighed as Himuro took his eighth victory.

"I spent a while playing it during summer vacation with some of my old street-ball friends." Himuro replied, taking a moment to stretch.

"Has anyone actually beaten you?"

"Kagami and I are level at the moment."

"Where is he? I'd love to see you two go one-on-one."

"He went into town with Kise and Kuroko earlier so he's probably asleep or something." Kiyoshi stated, picking up one of the controllers and prompting the select screen to come up. "Who's game?"

Hyuuga tossed another controller at Izuki before picking the last one up. "Come on then."

The amount of yelling increased dramatically, Izuki and Hyuuga were very competitive, being childhood friends, and Kiyoshi would use it to his advantage and beat both of them. Himuro found it amusing as he didn't even have to try to catch any of them off guard. All the noise attracted more attention, Sakurai's curiosity got the better of him and he dragged Furihata into the lounge to watch Himuro grab another victory.

"You still using Yoshi?" a voice from the doorway spooked Himuro. He tilted his head to look at Kagami who was smirking, having seen the last round play out like so many before it.

"Can't help it, he's a well-rounded character."

Kagami snorted, sitting next to Himuro and taking the controller from Izuki. "One-on-one for old times’ sake?"

Himuro smiled slightly. "Sure."

"What was it you used to say, _'Come at me like you want to kill me'_?"

"Shut up and pick your god damn character."

There was a hush over the others as they watched the first year decide on Pikachu. Himuro didn't give anything away at first, the slightest of smiles on his face as the countdown started.

"Does anyone else find it amusing that Kagami is playing as a small mouse?" Takao remarked as they watched the fast-paced match take place.

"And Himuro's a tiny dinosaur?" Hayama added.

Kagami was giving his adoptive brother a good match, both of them staying silent for the most part, harsh intakes of breath and small annoyed grunts accompanying the clacking of buttons.

"Put the sword down." Himuro uttered, flinching slightly as he watched the animation play out.

"Or what?" Kagami replied.

"I'll eat you."

"In game or real life?"

The faint trace of blush flickered over Himuro's cheeks as he clenched his jaw and focused more on trying not to break the controller. Kagami chuckled to himself as he started to gain the upper hand, the tension in the room was mounting as Himuro's hands started to cramp up from all the previous rounds.

"You could say the atmosphere is _electrifying_." Izuki stated. "I'm finding it very _egg-citing_." Moriyama placed a hand over the other's mouth before anymore puns interrupted play.

"Speaking of which, quit throwing eggs at me!" Kagami exclaimed as Yoshi launched another egg at Pikachu.

"Someone can't take a _yolk_." Takao got shoved off the couch by Kasamatsu for his remark.

Himuro lightly nudged Kagami's side with his elbow, causing the red-head to squawk in protest.

"I can see this rivalry is _sparking_." Takao continued as he rolled out of Kasamatsu's reach and nearly collided with the coffee table.

"I'm going to punch your lights out in a minute." Mayuzumi grumbled half-heartedly. Mibuchi rolled his eyes and lightly shoved the third year for his comment.

They were both down to their last life, they were starting to play dirty as Himuro purposefully shoved Kagami to try and throw him off his game, Kagami shoved him back with a playful smirk and nearly sent his own character off the screen in the process. The final few seconds of the timed match were ticking down, neither of them was showing mercy as the shoving continued between button mashing. When the words 'sudden death' lit up the screen everyone waited with baited breath to see which one would snag victory.

"I swear if you pick up that--" Himuro wasn't able to finish his statement as Kagami picked up a bat and hit a Yoshi home run.

"You were saying?" Kagami asked, a shit-eating grin on his face as he was declared the winner.

"You're dead to me Taiga." Himuro said, no conviction behind his words as he shoved the other again with a smile.

"You said that last time."

"What last time?!"

"The last time I beat your sorry ass at this game."

With Himuro finally beaten the lounge cleared out quickly, Himuro stood up and stretched, having been sat in the same spot for nearly two hours without much movement. Kagami raised an eyebrow as he switched the console off, mindful that it was past midnight and there were actually some students asleep upstairs. The two of them cleared up the numerous pillows and cushions that were littered all over the floor from the evening of gaming, taking the empty soda cans and dirty dishes to the kitchen to be washed when there was daylight. When they got into their room, Kagami was ready to just flop into bed and sleep but Himuro seemed a little troubled.

"What's up? Are you that much of a sore loser?"

"No." The second year murmured, stripping his shirt off as he walked over towards his bed, the chain around his neck catching the dim table lamp's glow. "I was just thinking about something."

Kagami sat on the edge of his bed and regarded the older boy with a tired gaze. "What?" They were used to sharing their more personal thoughts, they had stayed awake a few nights already that year discussing everything from Kagami being homesick to Himuro's distaste for the slow internet connection on the island. They rarely kept secrets anymore.

"You remember that Christmas right...the one at Alex's?"

"Yeah, we got blackout drunk and Alex somehow convinced us to kiss each other." Kagami shrugged, not entirely sure why Himuro was bringing it up. "Why?"

Himuro's gaze was fixed on the shirt in his hands, he didn't reply for a moment which made Kagami feel uncomfortable. The silence between them drew on and only caused him to worry more.

"In my first year here, I did a lot of growing up..." He mused, dropping the shirt onto the messy floor and folding his arms across his bare chest as he slowly paced the length of his bed. "It was my first year away from my parents, away from anyone who knew me either here or the States. I could reinvent myself, a clean state, a new era..."

Kagami tried to figure out where this was going but to no avail. He nodded though, regarding his friend with a curious gaze.

"The other freshmen at the time were in similar situations almost, some of them came in pairs from certain districts though so it wasn't surprising that they knew one another. Anyway, so we all got drunk one night--"

"And you lectured _us_ about it!"

"Shut up." Himuro smiled slightly. "As I was saying, we started talking about our middle school days, our hobbies, our aspirations...ideal lovers. I learned that Reo was bisexual."

"I thought he was gay? Like..."

"He is _now_. Back then he wasn't sure...but it got me thinking about that Christmas at Alex's. And I've been thinking for the past year."

Kagami started connecting the dots; the small glances, the blush on his face whenever Kagami bought the incident up, his comments regarding finding Kagami talking to Aomine on his birthday.

"Thinking?" Kagami repeated.

Himuro nodded, looking at Kagami for the first time since entering the room, his fingers toying with the ring on his chain.

"I think I'm gay Taiga."

It wasn't so much of a surprise to Kagami, it was more that Himuro was so unsure still. A few crazy thoughts rushed through his mind before he realised Himuro was expecting him to say something.

"Right...and? You want me to be the guy you make out with whilst sober so you can figure out if you are?" He remarked with a small smirk, trying to inject some humour into the otherwise slightly awkward conversation. The blush evident on Himuro's face answered that question.

"N-No." Himuro replied quickly, rubbing the back of his neck as he averted his gaze, pausing slightly before he spoke softly. "Would you seriously do that?"

Kagami shrugged. "It's not like we haven't before...it would just be different because we're both sober." 

Himuro laughed, trying to hide his nerves. "You're ridiculous. Are you even..." The older male gestured to the air as if Kagami had the faintest idea what that meant. "Straight? You've never told me otherwise."

Kagami hadn't thought much into it, he shrugged. "I mean, I like a pair of boobs as much as the next guy--"

" _Taiga_ seriously." Himuro's laughter died as he regarded Kagami with a sterner expression. "I don't want you to do something you don't wanna do just because I'm confused."

"A kiss is a kiss dude. It only means something if you want it to." Even Kagami himself was slightly thrown off by his outlook on the situation, he believed it though. Himuro just shook his head slightly, the ghost of a smile on his face.

"I-It would just be awkward...because we're like brothers..." He uttered, still not totally sure about the idea.

Kagami resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Tatsuya...it's up to you. If you're that confused then I'm here for you bro, just like always, just say the word." He spoke softly, watching as Himuro studied the floor.

There were a few moments of silence as Himuro weighed up the pros and cons in his mind. He concluded that Kagami was the only one he could be fully open with at this stage, there was no-one else he could realistically turn to with this problem. There were no romantic feelings between the two of them and there almost certainly never would be, it would literally just be a kiss.

Just a kiss.

A kiss between best friends. They had both done it before - whilst drunk - so it wasn't a completely foreign sensation. Nothing was going to come of it apart from his own self-discovery. Besides, it was starting to become clear to Himuro that Kagami was spending a lot of time with a certain other arrogant first year, he was sure that wasn't going to stay friendly for much longer.

"O-Okay."

"Eh?"

"I said okay! G-Get over here."

"Geez keep your pants on."

" _Taiga_!"

"I was joking baka! Well no I was actually being serious--"

"Forget I mentioned it, let's just...fuck. No! I mean let's--"

"And they used to say that you mask your emotions..." Kagami sighed as he stood up and closed the space between them, he raised an eyebrow as he folded his arms across his chest.

"...what?"

"This is the part where you kiss me."

"Eh? I thought you were gonna..." Himuro's face was flushed red, he was trying to keep his gaze away from Kagami's and keep his cool-headed persona up but Kagami was one of the few people who always saw past it anyway.

"Well _you're_ the one who was more dominant at Alex's."

"Shut up about that!"

"Then fucking kiss me you baka!"

"Keep your voice down or someone will hear!" Himuro hissed.

"Great! You can officially come out of the closet, I'll tell Kise--"

"You will _not_."

"Better shut me up then."

Himuro narrowed his eyes slightly before grabbing Kagami's face and bringing their lips together, he let out a small gasp as he felt how soft Kagami's lips were. The first year froze, not quite sure what to do now that he was in this situation, he somewhat wished he had spent a few extra seconds thinking about what he was exactly agreeing to. He thought back to that drunken night, how they had giggled into each other's mouths as the loud music made Alex's apartment walls vibrate. It was actually one of his favourite memories, in a way it summed up their friendship; daring and free. The morning after they had been embarrassed about the ordeal, but if anything it bought them a little closer.

However that was then and this was now.

As far as kisses went, it was innocent. Just a slight parting of lips and shaky breathing between them as Himuro was left to decide how to proceed. The dimness of the room was a blessing in a way, neither of them could see how much the other was blushing. A few moments passed, Himuro's lidded eyes regarding Kagami as he pulled away abruptly and hide his face behind his fringe.

"...well?" Kagami breathed, trying to appear nonchalant, even if he had actually enjoyed the small moment.

"...yeah." Was all the other said. "I-I mean thanks Taiga. You helped a lot."

Kagami grunted, smiling slightly at the blush on Himuro's face. "Uh, great. So you've concluded--"

"Go to sleep."

"Tatsuya don't start acting like a middle-school girl."

"I'm _not_."

Kagami rolled his eyes as Himuro dove under the covers of his bed. Of course he wasn't. Kagami chuckled to himself as he turned out the light, plunging them both into darkness. He was very aware of Himuro's heavy breathing as he got ready for bed, he decided that it would be best to leave him alone until the morning.

 

\---

 

Himuro was still asleep when Kagami woke up, it was one of the last days of the summer vacation so Kagami fully expected to be dragged outside by Kise or Aomine at some point. He sat up in bed and lazily checked his phone, there was a text from his mom wishing him luck with the new semester and asking about trivial things like the weather and his friends. It was when he was tapping out a reply that his roommate stirred.

"Taiga?"

"Morning sleepy-head." He replied, running a hand through his hair as he reread the text he was about to send.

"...can I ask for your opinion on something?"

"If it's about your kissing skills then I can't comment." He remarked, noting how quickly Himuro had woken up and jumped into a conversation.

"I'm being serious."

Kagami sent the text and gave Himuro his full attention, the second year was sat up and looking at his own phone with a mild expression of nervousness on his face.

"...you have a crush on someone don't you?" Kagami smirked, he had suspected it the previous night but didn't want to further rile up his friend by bringing it up.

"N-No...well. I don't know them well enough."

"Him. Let's just say him. There are no girls here bro and what happened last night had to have been spurred by _something_."

Himuro snorted, shaking his head slightly. "How do you befriend one of the miracles?" He asked, trying to deflect the conversation.

"Why are you asking me--"

"You're friends with three of them, four if you count carrot-head."

Kagami laughed, Mayuzumi had come up with the affectionate nickname for Midorima a few days ago over dinner and it had stuck with some of the older students. Safe to say Midorima himself was not amused in the slightest, especially when Takao started calling him that along with 'Shin-chan'.

"Well they're all different. Kise is friends with everyone and their mother it seems, even if he can be a bit...in your face sometimes. With Kuroko it's more of a case that you have to seek him out first and then engage him in conversation. Midorima keeps socialising with anyone dumber than him to a minimal so good luck with that one."

"And Aomine?"

"...well. He's an asshole." Kagami shrugged.

"Takes one to know one."

"Hey!"

Himuro laughed slightly. "You can't tell me you're not friends with him though Taiga."

Kagami scowled slightly. True he was friends with Aomine but he couldn't describe _how_ he ended up being friends with him. They just seemed to click.

"Which one of them do you wanna befriend anyway? You already know Akashi so that only leaves..." Kagami trailed off. "Wait a minute..."

"Don't jump to--"

"The giant? _Really_?"

"Taiga--"

"I should've known when you hung around the kitchen whilst we were making the meal. You never help me in the kitchen and you're not exactly close with Aomine so there _had_ to be another reason." Kagami grinned, kicking away his blankets and swinging his legs over the side of his bed. "You have a crush on Mura." He stated triumphantly.

Himuro wasn't sure what to do. If he said yes then Kagami would keep teasing him and no doubt attempt to be his wingman - which ended horribly the last time he tried - but if he said no, Kagami would call his bluff and he'd have to come up with a convincing explanation instantly.

"I said I don't know him well enough." Himuro repeated with a sigh. "I've only spoken to him once."

"Well we can sort that out no problem."

"Oh god you sound like you have a plan."

"I do, I'll talk to Kise and see what--"

"No! No dragging the others into it."

Kagami stood up and paced over to the window, opening the blinds and letting in the bright sunlight. "Come on Tatsuya, you can trust me."

"I never said I didn't." The other replied, slipping out of bed and stretching. "But just let me take this at my own pace yeah? I mean, last night I figured out that I'm gay...I don't know if I like him to that extent and I don't want you or _any_ of them trying to hurry me along, got it?"

Kagami sighed slightly. "Okay. But if you need me to be your--"

Himuro lightly shoved him, smiling a little bit as he turned to walk into their bathroom. "No thank-you."

"Look last time wasn't even my fault." He objected.

Himuro shut the bathroom door, Kagami shook his head as he picked up his phone again. Kise wanted him to play basketball with Kasamatsu and Moriyama that afternoon, he sent a quick reply back before opening the window slightly. A fresh late summer breeze greeted him, the smell of the ocean quick to follow. So far being on this island wasn't a bad thing in his mind, he would actually admit that he was enjoying it.


	7. #Miracle Banter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge me for the chapter title, I've spent six hours trying to figure out a better one and this is all I came up with.  
> Also apologies for being late! I've been super sick since Sunday night and I'm only just getting better. (Tea solves everything and so does sleeping 14 hours a day)
> 
> \---  
> Songs for the chapter:  
> The Middle (Acoustic) - Jimmy Eat World  
> The Worst Day Ever - Simple Plan

 

Chapter Seven

#Miracle Banter

 

October, the month where everyone on campus seemed to be hyped for something. September had come and gone quickly, the rush of the new semester and club activities had occupied almost everyone in the dorm. The place was really beginning to feel like home for a lot of them now. The exams that the students were subjected to were of little concern it seemed, the only thing that was on everyone's mind was the upcoming culture festival.

"What's the big deal anyway?" Kagami complained as he walked along the hallway linking the main building to the sports wing. "Like Halloween's still two weeks away."

"Kagamicchi seriously? Have you not been to one in so long that you've forgotten what it's all about?" Kise sighed. "It's more than Halloween! It's about all the stalls and cafés that everyone puts up. Murasakibaracchi makes a point to sample all of the food on offer and the home-room that most popular wins a meal at a fancy restaurant in Tokyo!"

"How do they fund it?" Kagami asked. "And we're on an island, it's not like there's hundreds of people around."

"Usually some kind of charitable donation, we sure as hell don't pay for it." Aomine replied, he shouldered the door to the changing room open as he adopted a more sarcastic tone to his voice. "Once word gets to Tokyo that the prestigious school is opening its gates for the general public...well, everyone and their mother will be here..."

"Either way. We have to win!" Kise was already fired up over the whole thing and they had only been told about it in home-room that afternoon.

"Yo Kise, shut up and beat me one-on-one." Aomine remarked, stripping off his shirt and casting it aside in favour of a black jersey.

Kagami rolled his eyes as the blond started complaining about Aomine's apparent unbeatable status. They got changed before stepping out onto the court. It was way after the day's club activities so the gym was mostly empty, leaving them to take up as much of the court as they wanted between the three of them. It ignited a fire inside him to play with Kise and Aomine, it reminded him of his days in America with Himuro and it almost scratched the itch. An irritated voice from behind Kise halted play.

"Is that all you idiots do?" Midorima sighed, he was joined by Takao who was apparently being tutored biology by the other, they had taken time out of Midorima's studying to play some basketball. It had _nothing_ to do with his lucky item of the day being a basketball.

"Why do you care?" Kagami challenged as Kise panted beside him.

"Shin-chan's a specialist shooter apparently." Takao shrugged.

"Stop calling me Shin-chan!"

"Still got it then?" Aomine remarked, leaning an arm on Kagami's shoulder.

"He's still taping his fingers so I assume so." Kise added with a smirk.

Kagami noted that Midorima's left hand which was bouncing the ball was indeed taped from the knuckles to the tip of each finger. The other boy sighed, tossing the ball to Takao and beginning to unwind the white material from his digits, scowling at the ground as he lectured his former team-mates on why dunking was useless if they ever played competitively again. Once his fingers were freed he accepted a pass from Takao and narrowed his eyes behind the glasses. One fluid motion later the net was squishing and the ball bounced on the court floor.

"Shooting is the ultimate way to score. I'm surprised you two knuckle-heads don't remember that."

"You're sounding more and more like Akashi each day." Aomine smirked. "Did he beat you at shogi again?"

Kagami and Takao exchanged glances, deciding it would be best to leave the miracles to their own doing once Midorima started glaring at Aomine, they left. Both of them had to come up with an idea for the culture festival before the end of the week, they had tried brainstorming whilst Takao put various books back on the shelf in the library.

"I dunno." Takao sighed. "Like the student council usually does something but Akashi told us that we'd be working with our home-rooms for some reason. I'm kinda annoyed about it."

"Just 'cause you know Aida-sensei isn't going to let you slack off." Kagami chuckled, placing a book on one of the higher up shelves that Takao couldn't reach. "A café is too cliché isn't it?"

The smaller boy nodded, clasping his hands behind his head as they left the library quietly. "I suppose we could just not do one."

"That's probably not an option."

"I know! We'll just make Kise pose for loads of pictures. You know he's an internet model right?"

Kagami shook his head, Kise was a model? He had the looks sure but was he actually a model? Takao went into detail about how the blond was practically forced to attend the all-boys school because he kept getting harassed by the female fans and his parents wanted him to focus on his studies. Apparently he was such a big deal that his phone had been confiscated three times in the first week of class because it kept going off with notifications.

"So, he enjoys it?"

"Yeah, well he's letting it happen. It's kinda why he didn't go home this summer actually, everywhere he goes he's followed or at least recognised enough for whatever he's doing to get forgotten about." Takao rambled as they walked along the paved pathway to the dorm building, the sun was setting and casting an orange glow across the sky. "So this is the first time any of his fans will be allowed inside the school."

"They're kept out?"

"Did you not see the iron gates? Those are closed most of the time and the service road is only known to the delivery trucks and the emergency services. Plus we're on an island, far from the inner city buzz that Kise comes from, people don't just walk in here Kagami."

"Maybe we shouldn't use him as bait then." Kagami uttered, feeling slightly bad for Kise. "I wouldn't want to be looked at by girls like I'm some sort of food."

Takao laughed, he stopped walking and clutched his stomach as he processed what Kagami had said. The red-head raised an eyebrow at the other first year and waited for him to recover enough to ask what was so funny,

"Anyone would think you're gay with that remark." He sighed, playfully nudging Kagami as he continued walking.

"Really now..." Kagami trailed off, trying to come across as underwhelmed.

 

\---

 

Apparently Kise didn't like the idea of being a model during school hours. He pouted over his bowl of rice as Takao and Aomine tried to convince him that it was a totally good idea. Kuroko shook his head and ignored his bickering class-mates and tried to tap into what was making Kagami look so serious. Kasamatsu put a stop to the argument by loudly stating that it was their turn to clean up the dining room, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, wondering why he was the only third year who seemed to be able to stir a response. With the first years slowly began to rise from the table he made his way up the stairs, three flights of them, to get to the floor that housed both the president and vice president of the student council as well as the other three third year dorms.

"The first years sound excited." Imayoshi remarked as Kasamatsu slammed their room door behind him.

"Loud as always." Kasamatsu grumbled.

"Did I hear something about pretty-boy Kise being a model?"

"Surely you have better things to be thinking about than the first years?" Kasamatsu snapped, rummaging through a pile of books to find the one he was looking for.

"ooh...touchy Yukio." He grinned, setting aside his textbook and peering through his glasses at the other. There weren't exactly the best of friends but they somewhat had a duty of care to the student body, that and they had also been forced to share a room for the past two years. It wasn't the worst thing ever in Kasamatsu's eyes but it came pretty close.

"So what? We both have more important things to focus on, like our final exams, our university applications, not letting the dorm mutiny against us..."

Imayoshi stayed silent, he had grown accustomed to his roommate's defensive nature. He had figured out that Kasamatsu rarely spoke about himself, what information Imayoshi did have was as a result of tired conversations and peeks into personal files.

"Just, leave them alone okay?" Kasamatsu glanced over at the vice president, the unsettling smirk on his face said it all.

"You spent the summer with some of them, how come I don't get to be friendly with them?" Imayoshi chimed, rolling back onto his bed with a sigh. "Or am I the devil's advocate?"

"You do seem to get along with Hanamiya a little _too_ well."

"You wound me with your words Yukio."

"Quit calling me that!"

"Aw, little Yukio doesn't like it when I patronise him."

Kasamatsu gritted his teeth. "Fuck you..." He sighed, scooping up a towel and storming into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Imayoshi chuckled to himself, he really did like pushing his roommate's buttons. After all, he wasn't exactly allowed to have much fun with anyone else.

 

\---

 

The week of Halloween beckoned. Kagami pulled his bed sheets over his head and groaned as the early morning light pierced through the half closed drapes.

"I'm not going in." He grumbled to Himuro who was already up and fully dressed.

"Oh really Taiga? Why?"

"Can't be bothered." He replied, shivering despite not being cold.

Himuro rolled his eyes, he knew exactly what was going to happen if Kagami didn't go to class. "Okay bro, have fun with Hanamiya."

Kagami didn't really register the remark until Himuro left, he knew of the second year Hanamiya but hadn't crossed paths with him aside from in the dining room. He didn't think much of it until there was a loud hammering on the door.

"Fuck off." He grumbled into the pillow.

The hammering continued. Kagami figured maybe Himuro forgot his key, either way he didn't feel like leaving his bed.

"Open up brat." A sneer came from the other side of the door.

"Who the fuck is it?" Kagami called back.

They didn't reply, instead there was a jingling of keys before the door burst open. "Didn't pretty-boy tell you? You wanna try bunking lessons then you gotta be sneakier about it." Hanamiya grinned.

"Pretty boy?" Kagami repeated doubtfully, his first impression of Hanamiya was that he didn't exactly come across as someone to be trusted with a master key to the dorms.

"Get up." He demanded.

"Bite me."

"Don't tempt me." Hanamiya sighed. "Reo will probably kill me and then Akashit will lecture me."

"How does Akashi feel about your nickname for him?" Kagami didn't really feel all that threatened by this second year.

"He doesn't know _duh_. And you're not gonna tell him."

As far as getting Kagami to go to his lessons, Hanamiya was being surprisingly democratic. That was until he checked his phone and smirked.

"Well you're missing your first lesson. So, either you get up and get your captain America butt to class _or_ I physically drag you there."  
   
"For the last fucking time, I'm _not_ American!" Kagami snapped, sitting up and coming face-to-face with Hanamiya's grin. Now that he was actually looking at Hanamiya he felt a little more uneasy.

"So you'll take the dragging then?"

"Fuck you." Kagami grumbled, untangling himself from his bedsheets and finding some clean clothes. "Get the fuck out at least."

Hanamiya laughed, shoving Kagami on his way past. "Don't make me come back here."

Kagami scowled at the floor as he hurriedly got dressed. He would be having words with Himuro later about this.

 

\---

 

"So we're doing what for the festival?" Aomine asked as he leaned back on his chair. Not paying attention during home-room was quickly becoming the norm for him.

"Karaoke!" Kise smiled. "It's so much fun!"

Takao nodded, leaning on Kuroko's shoulder as Kagami rolled his eyes at Aomine's inability to pay attention. The rest of their home-room had agreed to it within a few minutes of it being suggested. It was different and it would draw in a new crowd to the festival, especially if news got out that Kise was performing.

"Do we really _all_ have to take part?" Aomine complained, the idea of singing for money didn't really sit well with him, mainly because he didn't want to sing but that was beside the point.

"Yes!" Kise exclaimed. "Come on Aominecchi, be a team player for once!"

"Aomine-kun doesn't sing Kise-kun. Remember?" Kuroko uttered with a knowing smile.

"Damn straight." Aomine added.

"But you can't just expect us to do all the work!" Kise complained.

Kagami laughed. He wondered what 'traumatic' experience Aomine had been through to render him adamant that he wouldn't sing. With the rest of their classmates giving them glares for not helping them clean up, the group disbanded, dropping the topic as they hurried to get one with the daily chore of cleaning the school. He was on his way to the cleaning cupboard when he bumped into Izuki, the second year seemed rather amused about something and Kagami stupidly asked about his homeroom's festival plans.

"A haunted house?" The red-head clarified. "In just one room?"

Izuki shook his head, shutting the closet door behind them as they retrieved whatever they needed. "We're teaming up with a third year home-room and we've been given an entire day to take the main building and transform it into a haunted manor."

For some reason, the very idea of this sent a shiver down Kagami's back. There were three third year home-rooms and if his assumption was correct; the third years who would be involved consisted of Imayoshi, Moriyama and Kasamatsu. He _really_ didn't like this idea.

"So...who's actually walking through it?"

"Oh all the home-rooms." Izuki smiled. "You'll each have to go on a scavenger hunt - solving riddles and such - and the home-room that does it quickest gets a prize."

"So it's not a public event?"

"No, it'll take place on Halloween night."

Kagami nodded. "So...what's gonna be _in_ the manor?"

Izuki shrugged. "You'll have to wait and see Kagami."

When Kagami told the others about this that evening Takao was very enthusiastic, Kise seemed indifferent as was Kuroko. Aomine though, he was strangely into the idea.

"Hell yeah, that's more like it." He grinned, wrapping an arm around Kagami's shoulders as they walked back to the dorms as a group. "Nothing can scare me."

"The only one who can scare me is me?" Kuroko remarked.

"The only one who can beat me is me." Aomine corrected with a glare. "Wait, were you making fun of me Tetsu?"

Kise and Takao kept their laughter to themselves, Kagami shook his head, wondering why Aomine decided to give himself such an air-headed motto if he didn't want to be made fun of. The five of them sat in the lounge and tried to come up with a list of songs that they could have people pick from, most of them were chart songs from America that Kise knew off by heart for one reason or another, with a healthy dose of Japanese chart songs to mix it up a little bit.  At some point during the conversation, the topic turned from the festival to the winter vacation. The campus was closed over the festive period so Kagami had to find someone to stay with or attempt to convince his parents to let him fly back to America, it wasn't that they didn't want him around, it was that they wanted him to study.

"I mean, you could stay with Himuro surely?" Takao sighed, crossing out another ridiculous song off the list before Kise could sneak it past them.

"Not really." Kagami replied. "I dunno. I 'll talk to him about it but I'm not holding out much hope."

"Most of us are going home to be with our families so you'd be gate-crashing their Christmas." Kise mused, scribbling down another song. "My family is going to Paris so I can't help you out."

Kagami shrugged. "I might call mine and Himuro's old mentor. She has a place in LA so I might be able to stay there."

"Why won't your parents let you go home?" Kuroko asked.

"I think they're planning a vacation for just the two of them, they told me they want me to study. I told them that the school closes and they just offered to rent me an apartment or hotel room in Tokyo instead."

Aomine chuckled slightly. "I'm going to be in Tokyo catching up with a friend of ours from middle school, so I could keep you company."

Kise perked up immediately. "You're seeing Momoicchi?"

Aomine nodded. "She wants all the gossip of our first year."

Kagami looked to Kuroko for an explanation. The other told him that Momoi was their basketball manager and trusted friend in middle school. When they all told her that they were attending an all boy's school she was understandably upset but accepted it was for the best. She kept in contact via social media and texts but they hadn't actually seen her since the start of the year.

"So yeah, if you're that desperate for company..." Aomine smirked, playfully nudging Kagami's arm. "I suppose we can let you in on our plans."

"Gee you're _so_ considerate." Kagami sarcastically replied, shoving Aomine back. "I'm not worthy of your friendship."

"Damn straight you're not."

"Hey!"

Kise and Takao tuned out the bickering, Kuroko laughed slightly as the two hot-heads made more sly remarks at each other. Kagami bought up the incident earlier that day with Hanamiya, he didn't get much sympathy.

"Well that's your fault for not getting up." Takao sighed.

"Why does he have a master key though?"

"Reo's too motherly, none of the other second years really fancied doing it, Kasamatsu completely rejected the idea and Imayoshi was deemed 'unsuitable' by Akashi." Kise rattled off.

Kagami really didn't want to know what 'unsuitable' meant. If Hanamiya threatened to drag him across campus then he didn't want to contemplate what Imayoshi's threats would've been.

Aomine shrugged. "He tried to get me to go to stop bunking class once and I just decked him."

"Aominecchi!" Kise exclaimed.

"And that's how you got detention for two weeks." Kuroko added.

"Sh-Shut up Tetsu."

Kagami had to laugh at that, whilst he was still pissed off about the whole thing at least he wasn't as dumb as Aomine.


	8. Lunacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crashes through window*
> 
> Okay! Sorry I'm so late with this, I got a really bad chest infection and the last thing I wanted to do was attempt to update and put out a shitty chapter. So I just spent the last week playing Witcher and thinking up new fic ideas whilst nursing a fever and not being able to speak!
> 
> Anyway, so this chapter had a buttload of editing done, it was originally just a filler chapter before everything kicks off but then so many of you were talking about the haunted house so I kinda...put some extra stuff in kinda...(I'm still kinda sick bear with me).
> 
> \---  
> Songs for the chapter (there's a load of them):  
> Shut up and Dance - Walk the Moon  
> American Idiot - Green Day  
> Bang Bang - Max, Sam Tsui & Kurt  
> Super Bass - Nicki Minaj  
> Love Story - Taylor Swift  
> What makes you Beautiful - 1D (which is now stuck in my head)

Chapter Eight

Lunacy

Kagami vastly underestimated how popular Kise was. Takao had mentioned that the blond got hounded a lot by fangirls but he didn't quite envisage the line out the door of their home-room where their karaoke set-up was situated.

"Are they all here for Kise?" He uttered to Takao from the side of the stage. "Like seriously?"

"No, it's general members of the public too y'know." Takao replied with a smile. "Kise just helps pull a crowd...and he probably posted something online about this so a lot of these people might just be here because of him."

The blond had already sung at least four songs to get the party going, Kagami was in charge of the karaoke machine, Takao and Kuroko were supposed to be encouraging guests to take up the mic, but most people just seemed to want to watch Kise have a good time. As for Aomine, he was nowhere to be found.

"Typical though isn't it?" Kagami sighed at the other's absence. "Where is he?"

Takao shrugged. "Go and look for him if you want, but Kise wants someone else to sing for a bit so hurry up."

Kagami was more than happy to escape singing duties, he didn't mind singing along to the radio was he cooked or did work but singing in public was something he wasn't overly excited about. He left the karaoke session in Takao's care and went off in search of Aomine. He passed the other first year home-room, they were running a candy store by all accounts and Akashi was suited up for the occasion, charming every potential customer as they walked through the door and handing them over to Sakurai and Furihata. Kagami managed to avoid the president, mainly because he didn't feel like being 'encouraged' to spend what little money he had on him.

There were few areas where Aomine would hide out during the day, the most common was one of the basketball courts but there were occasions where he'd make it back to the dorm building without being detected by the disciplinary committee. When the sports wing showed up empty - save for the sports club events - Kagami immediately went back to the dorms, managing to blag his way past Moriyama who questioned his intentions. The building was quiet for once as he poked his head into each room on the ground floor, taking the stairs two at a time and finding the door to Aomine and Kuroko's room wide open.

"Oi, skipping out on us?" He remarked as he found the other sprawled out on his bed. "Kise's singing isn't half bad."

"It's just exhausting." Aomine replied, opening one eye to regard Kagami.

"And basketball isn't?"   
   
"Yeah well I don't sing." Aomine replied, frowning as he closed his eye again and sighed. "And you can't make me."

Kagami raised an eyebrow, sensing an opportunity to see Aomine potentially embarrass himself. "Yeah you're right, but I bet you that I can attract more girls to the booth than you can."

Aomine's eyes flew open and a small smirk spread across his face. "Is that a challenge Taiga?"

 

\---

 

Kuroko was rather amused to see Aomine march into the classroom and demand that Kise handed him the microphone, even more so when Kagami waltzed in with a grin on his face.

"Aominecchi wants to sing?" Kise clarified, not quite believing this himself.

"Yes dammit."

Takao nodded as Kagami murmured instructions to him before selecting the song that the red-head had in mind for the other. The crowd that had gathered were somewhat perplexed as to why Kise seemed so taken back at his friend's willingness, nevertheless the blond handed the microphone to him and smiled.

"So what are you singing?" Kise asked as Takao gave the thumbs up from the command console.

The starting beats reverberated through the speakers and Aomine nearly threw the mic at Kagami, he should've known the other would intentionally screw him over by picking a song he hated. He had no choice really. He wasn't about to be beaten by Kagami thanks to a Disney song. He was going to give it his all and win this stupid contest, the only one who could beat him was him after all.

Hearing Aomine sing 'Let it go' was an experience. Kise and Kuroko shared an amused smile as the audience were all too eager to encourage this change in mood. When the song ended Aomine gave Kagami a triumphant smirk as he passed the microphone to the other.

"Your turn _Taiga._ "

Kagami raised an eyebrow as Takao already started pressing buttons to select a song. He wasn't nervous, it was just like going into a basketball match, except instead of scoring points he had to sing. He sighed heavily when he heard the opening guitar riff.

"It's cause I lived in America isn't it?" He asked Takao.

"Nah, you _are_ an idiot though." Aomine grinned, Kagami stuck his middle finger up at the other.

He wasn't too annoyed, at least the lead singer of Green Day was a guy so he didn't have to put on a stupid voice like Aomine had done. He actually started to enjoy himself when he finished, shooting Aomine a cocky grin as Kise tried to settle the crowd a little whilst the others worked out what was going to happen next.

Things got competitive very quickly after that. Takao had started taking requests from the audience who were very eager to suggest some potentially reputation ruining songs. Kuroko had started providing water for them whilst Kise had gotten one of their classmates to start filming the entire thing because this was too good to miss. The 'battle' had attracted more than the public's attention, Akashi had taken a break from his commitment to find out what was going on, followed closely by Midorima. They didn't expect to see - or hear - Aomine preparing to sing and entire song with Kise and Kagami. Takao had a way with words apparently and Kise wasn't about to be left out of this fun.

"What are those idiots doing?" Midorima scowled, Akashi smirked, it was unusual to see the two miracles actually appearing to have fun but that's not what he was smirking at.

"It's an American song." Akashi observed, folding his arm across his chest. "If I'm not mistaken, it was originally sung by three girls."

The spectacle that was the three of them singing 'Bang Bang' was being caught on film, Akashi made a mental note to get a copy of this video.

"Oh god, since when did Aomine _rap_?" Midorima groaned, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. His ex-teammates never ceased to amaze him with their lunacy.

It was hard to believe that Aomine hated singing. Kise settled for talking to the considerable crowd that was now out the door as the other two decided on what was possibly on the cards for the next few minutes. The festival still had a few hours to run and at the rate they were going they were sure to win the most popular home-room at this rate.

"I hate you." Kagami uttered, a smile on his face as him and Aomine took a breather, letting Kuroko and Takao queue up some more songs. The crowd was more than happy to let them continue their contest and Kise seemed to be having the time of his life.

"Of course you do." Aomine grinned, leaning on the other's shoulder, panting in his ear as he whispered. "Because I'm winning."

"Oh _hell no_."

 

\---

 

Kagami panted as he finished another bottle of water. Kise was giving himself a pat on the back, he didn't even need to coerce them into this anymore, he saw the faintest traces of a genuine smile on Aomine's face as he sang. Seeing his middle school friend having fun whilst doing something other than beating others at basketball, made the blond's smile grow a little more, it really had been too long. All three of them were beginning to feel the heat in the crowded room, the thin shirts clung to their bodies as the sweat began to collect on their backs and chests. It was almost a bad thing. They were thankful for Kuroko providing water as Takao decided to step up to the plate. Surprising everyone with his rendition of 'Super Bass', he was actually pretty good at impersonating Nick Minaj.

The other miracles had pretty much abandoned their home-room, too interested in watching this spectacle. When Takao caught sight of them still watching, he winked at Midorima who wasn't exactly amused at the attention. Akashi chuckled slightly as he watched Midorima's cheeks redden and he cleared his throat.

"Probably just an accident." He uttered.

"If you say so Midorima." Akashi smirked.

 Kise had been scheming with Kuroko to further secure their victory as most popular home-room. When Takao finally got off the makeshift stage, the blond decided to spice things up a little. He shrugged his shirt off - much to the fangirl's delight - and effectively raised the stakes as he took the mic from Takao and took to the stage.

Some of the upperclassmen were starting to notice what was going on, Mibuchi and Hayama were watching from the sidelines as Kasamatsu made the mistake of shouldering his way to the control panel and asking for an explanation from Kuroko. Kise caught his eye and tugged him on stage before he started serenading the older boy.

"You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story, baby, just say _yes_."

Kasamatsu blushed a bright shade of red, frozen to the spot in partial fear as Kise just kept singing. He knew he couldn't just slap some sense into the first year with all these people - especially _Akashi fucking Seijuurou_ \- here. He swallowed and endured the ordeal, trying to not appear as flustered as he really was. Kise smirked as he caught on how he had effected his senior, daring to flirt a little by lightly stroking the other's cheek. As soon as the song ended Kasamatsu excused himself, taking a bottle of water as the crowd screamed at Kise, as he left the room he bumped into Himuro who tried to hide his smile.

"Sort your brother out, he's corrupting the other first years." Kasamatsu grumbled half-heartedly, face still burning.

Kagami and Aomine were near tears of laughter from their senpai's reaction, Kise sensed that he was going to get a slightly moody Kasamatsu that evening but at that present moment, he didn't really care. The afternoon continued, Kagami and Aomine continued to try and one up each other until Kuroko sabotaged both of them.

"You're gonna get them to agree to sing that?" Takao giggled. "Good luck."

"I don't need luck." Kuroko smiled. "I just need Kise to be...well Kise."

Kise was more than happy to indulge in cheesy pop songs. He forced Aomine onto the stage with a beaming smile, tugging Kagami to follow. They gave him a puzzled look until the song started and utter horror gripped them.

"Hell no." Aomine stated.

"Are you forfeiting then?" Kagami smirked, he wasn't ecstatic about this either but he was prepared to take the fall. Aomine scowled at him as Kagami gave into the catchy beats and Kise's excitement.

"Go big or go home I guess." Aomine sighed, abruptly stripping his shirt off. Kagami raised an eyebrow as the stakes were raised again, Aomine smirked as he jumped into the chorus with Kise.

By the time they reached the second chorus Kagami was also shirtless, the room felt very warm and all three of them actually seemed to be _having fun_. Takao was dancing by the song console whilst Kuroko filmed the entire performance on his phone to send to Momoi when she didn't believe him. The other miracles were actually rather amused by this chain of events, Akashi couldn't quite believe that Aomine had been persuaded so easily to sing a One Direction song.

"Are they singing it to the audience or each other?" Midorima asked, it was quite confusing to say the least, Kise would sing more to the audience than to either of the others but Kagami and Aomine still saw this as a bet so they inadvertently ended up singing to each other.

"With those two, who knows." Akashi replied. "You know Kise will always sing to his fans."

Kise ducked off the stage as the final chorus started, he high-fived Kuroko as Kagami and Aomine finished the song without a care in the world.

"And that's what makes you beautiful!"

They became very aware that all eyes were on them, the audience got very loud and the two first years were a little bewildered to say the least.

"Uh, you wanna...get some air?" Kagami uttered as Kise tried to settled the crowd again.

"Yeah, it's kinda warm isn't it?" Aomine replied quickly.

They grabbed their shirts and made their way outside, stopping by the vending machines before the autumn chill welcomed their heated bodies. For a few moments they didn't say anything, they didn't have to. It was still only mid-afternoon so they were expected to be back in the home-room sooner rather than later.

"So that was a thing." Aomine sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as Kagami opened a can of soda.

"Dunno why you said you didn't like singing, you seemed to enjoy it." Kagami smirked.

"And got shirtless in front of the student body whilst singing some god damn pop song." Aomine opened his own drink and leaned against the wall. "Best day of my life." He sarcastically stated.

"Yeah but it was fun. I haven't seen Kise so happy."

Something about what Kagami said caused Aomine to frown. "...yeah...I haven't seen him like that for a while actually."

Kagami shrugged, he didn't feel like kicking a hornet's nest. "Whatever, you're not such a bad singer Daiki."

"Shut your mouth Taiga or I'll shut it for you."

Kagami laughed, he saw no real hostility in Aomine's threat as he caught the other smirking slightly. "It was a compliment _Aho_!"

Aomine finished his drink and crushed the can against the wall before throwing the trash at Kagami's forehead. "Come on baka, we have some more people to entertain. Unless you forfeit?" He remarked as he started walking back inside the building.

Kagami rolled his eyes. "Like hell I am."

 

\---

 

"So apparently getting shirtless is against the school's code of conduct?" Takao shrugged. "So we're disqualified from the contest for best home-room."

"Whatever, the only thing that matters is that I beat Bakagami." Aomine sighed as he leaned back on his dining chair. It had come down to the final song before the festival ended, they had picked another duet of sorts which quickly turned into a rap battle which Kagami lost.

Kagami rolled his eyes, he wasn't that annoyed about it. He had enjoyed his day of just cutting loose and not caring about anything, it had been fun. Kise was a little put out about being disqualified, but they were lucky to not get detention for it - he figured Kasamatsu might've had some say in it - so he wasn't moping too much.

"So when's this haunted house thing happening?" Takao called to Izuki who had been putting away clean dishes.

"Two days." He called back.

"Who's actually involved though?"

Izuki smiled as he approached the table, counting off on his fingers as he listed who else was going to be scaring them half to death on Halloween. "Uh, well it's me, Hyuuga, Himuro, Hayama and Hanamiya...as that's our home-room but then we have the third years; Kasamatsu, Moriyama, Mayuzumi...oh and Imayoshi."

"...Imayoshi and Hanamiya...in a haunted house..." Aomine concluded. "Gee what could _possibly_ go wrong."

Kise sighed. "Aominecchi stop being so cynical."

"So what's the whole point of it? Like, is there a list of tasks we have to do or just survive?"

Izuki glanced around the otherwise empty dining room before leaning closer. "I'm not supposed to tell you guys, but as it's you I'll make an exception." He beamed. "It's a scavenger hunt...of sorts."

"Of sorts." Takao repeated.

"I hope you like solving riddles~"

The second year decided that the conversation was now over, he waved as he left them puzzling over what the heck they were walking into on all Hallows eve. They decided to move the conversation to Aomine's room as it was getting a little late and Reo would get annoyed with them if they woke everyone up by falling up the stairs at two am again.

"So we'll be going in as small groups I guess?" Takao shrugged as he sat on Kuroko's bed with him and Kise.

"There won't be enough time for everyone to go through alone so yeah." Aomine sighed, stretching out on his bed and playfully nudging Kagami with his foot. "Scared of our senpai's wearing sheets over their heads or something?"

"Sh-Shut up! I'm only scared of real ghosts."

"Ghosts aren't real idiot."

"How do you know?"

"We're not having this conversation..." Kise murmured, he was exhausted and wanted to just go to bed but he didn't want to leave his friends just yet.

"Oi Tetsu what do you think? Are ghosts real?"

Kuroko glanced up from his phone. "Possibly. I've never personally met one."

There was a collective groan from the others. "Just think about it." Aomine continued. "Would it be possible for ghosts to exist?"

"Aomine-kun I assure you, I don't know. Do you want to get a ouija board and--"

"No! None of that!" Kagami abruptly cut in. "I'll tell Reo you're trying to summon demons."

Takao laughed as Aomine kicked Kagami for being so jumpy. "Tell Reo about this idea and you're dead to me."

"Great, I'll haunt your ass and prove ghosts are real."

Kise shook his head and declared he was done, he stood up and left in search of his bed, leaving the others to further debate the existence of ghosts. Takao and Kuroko listened to the back and forth between Aomine and Kagami for a while, most of it centring around Kagami calling Aomine stupid for wanting to do a ouija board session.

"Well you don't have to be involved." Aomine sighed. "And I won't curse your ass either so I don’t see what your big deal is."

"Have you not _seen_ a horror movie?" Kagami protested. "Every single fucking time someone messes with that kind of stuff, shit happens and someone dies."

"Dude you're getting way too worked up." Takao interrupted.

"Just saying, don't mess with that crap." Kagami murmured before he stood up. "I'm going to bed, I'll see you all tomorrow."

He got a grunt from Aomine and two nods from the others, he got into his room to find Himuro still awake. He didn't bother explaining the full story, he just shrugged and said that he had gotten into an argument with the others about something stupid. Himuro didn't question it any further.

"Excited for Halloween?" He asked as he turned out the light.

"Not really."

"How so?"

"This haunted house of yours...how scary is it?"

Himuro laughed slightly. "Don't worry Taiga. If it makes you feel better, someone will be watching a live feed from the security cameras just to make sure no foul play occurs."

It did make Kagami feel a little bit better. He still wasn't exactly over the moon about the idea and Aomine's stupid idea of a ouija board had planted horrible scenarios in his head. He sighed heavily and rolled over in bed, surely a haunted house thought up by high school students wouldn't be _that_ scary...


	9. Riddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...long chapter. I wrote it way back in November and it took a while to properly sit down and edit it but here it is!
> 
> I've finally recovered from my illness so I actually might get back to the regular schedule of 2 updates a week! 
> 
> \---  
> Song for the chapter:  
> Old Cheteau Theme - Pokemon Diamond/Pearl OST (TW: may unnerve people suffering from anxiety as it's a horror soundtrack)

Chapter Nine

Riddles

 

 

They had been told to wait in the sports wing, the small corridor linking it to the main building was the last well lit room before the darkness of the haunted manor. Each home-room was split into two groups and Akashi's was currently finishing up so there was still some time to kill before Kagami had to put on a brave face.

"You think they'll be fake blood?" Takao asked as they took up residence at one of the tables that usually were set aside for studying.

"They had an entire day to set this up, god knows what's in there." Aomine replied, resting his head on his folded arms. "Probably easy to reset it though, given that Akashi's group barely waited ten minutes before getting let in."

Kagami wasn't really listening to the speculation, the first group had reported that the riddles were strange but solvable and that the building kept making weird sounds that screwed with their heads. Kagami kept reminded himself that this was effectively just a very large scale prank. He tried to forget about Hanamiya and Imayoshi being involved.

"I don't care, I'm excited!" Kise smiled. "Kurokocchi do you remember when we went to that haunted house in middle school?"  
   
Kuroko nodded. "If I recall correctly, you screamed like a girl and nearly scared Midorima-kun half to death."

"B-But that was because Akashicchi suggested that--"

"No, you just got startled by one of those fun house mirrors." Aomine chuckled.

"It made me look fat okay!"

"You also screamed Aomine-kun when--"

"Enough of that." Aomine narrowed his eyes slightly. "The only one screaming in terror tonight will be bakagami over there."

Kagami snapped out of his troublesome thoughts to protest, gaining only a heavy sigh in response. Since the whole argument over the ouija board, the two of them hadn't really seen eye-to-eye and it was beginning to show on the surface. Kise and Takao had tried to smooth over the cracks but there was only so much idiot-proofing they could do.

They didn't have to wait much longer for the other group to finally return. Akashi seemed content with whatever had taken place, Midorima murmured something about 'curious methods' but refused to elaborate and Murasakibara complained that there weren't any snacks throughout the whole time. Sakurai and Furihata seemed rattled though, the two of them weren't saying much but Kagami could sense that this was more than just their usual skittishness. It sent alarm bells ringing in his mind as Moriyama approached them to further explain what they were about to walk into.

"You'll have an hour." He stated, handing them two flashlights as gesturing for them to follow him into the hallway. Mayuzumi was standing in front of the doors leading into the main building with a small smirk. "We'll give you the first riddle that'll lead you to the next one and so forth. There's nine in total."

"So are there tasks we have to do or is it just riddles?" Takao asked as he eyed the folded piece of paper in Mayuzumi's hand.

"There are small tasks, nothing extreme." Mayuzumi replied, something about his smirk unsettled all of them but it was forgotten as Moriyama cleared his throat.

"You may get a little disorientated at times, it's advised that you try not to panic."

"Panic?" Kagami repeated. "Why would we--"

A harsh nudge to his ribs cut him off, Kuroko didn't react to Kagami glaring at him as Moriyama shrugged. "In any case, Hyuuga is watching the security cameras just in case."

"If you decide you're too scared to continue then we'll come and get you." Mayuzumi remarked. "And you'll be the laughing stock of the school..."

Moriyama sighed loudly and gestured for his classmate to hand over the paper to Takao. "Anyway, good luck."

They shuffled through the doorway and stood in the main building. It was completely dark with the exception of the small red lights on the wall mounted cameras. Kagami swallowed as Takao studied the piece of paper in the dim beam of flashlight.

"Ahem..." The small boy cleared his throat as Kise held the flashlight for him, Aomine shone the other beam around the open-plan area. they were outside the first year classrooms and it didn't look _too_ eerie so far.

_We hope you're not scared of the dark_  
_For on this hunt, you must embark._  
 _Search and find the charm_  
 _And to you, shall come no harm._  
 _For your first port of call_  
 _Look for the row of stalls_

Even Aomine could tell it was referring to the bathrooms. They quickly made their way past the second year rooms and down the hallway to the bathroom. They paused outside the door before Kise opened it, the door opened easily to revel an empty restroom. With a sigh of relief, Kagami picked up the folded piece of paper and handed it to Takao.

_Venture upstairs if you dare,_  
_Do not stop, stand or stare._  
 _For a key is what you seek._  
 _Just make sure that you don't bleed_  
 _Although this would be the place_  
 _if you need some breathing space._

"...so upstairs?" Kise murmured. "Bleeding?"

Kagami felt uneasy, this was going far too smoothly. As they passed the third year classrooms there was a sound that made him and Kise freeze. Aomine shone the flashlight beam over the closed door, he wasn't impressed by his friends' easily tripped paranoia.

"It's a door." He stated in a bored tone.

"It moved!" Kise hissed.

"No it didn't baka."

Kuroko coughed loudly, startling Kagami who in turn spooked Kise again. Aomine was close to knocking their heads together when the sound of footsteps above them silenced all the chaotic whispering.

"...go upstairs if we dare huh." Aomine repeated. "The only one who can scare me is me." He mumbled, tugging on Kagami's wrist in an effort to get the group moving again. With a little bit of fake courage, Kise lead them up the stairs, light beam shaking as it caught the puddle on the wooden floor.

"B-Blood?!" He whimpered as Takao reread the clue. He mumbled something under his breath as he quickly gestured for everyone to get inside the infirmary.

As they stood there in the dancing shadows of the small room, loud footsteps on the landing made them pause. Takao winced as he pressed his ear to the door and heard the undeniable sound of someone stepping into the pool of liquid - that may or may not have been blood - outside the door.

"Oi." Aomine breathed, shoving a piece of paper into Kagami's hand. "Clue three."

_Do not dwell here in a coma_  
_Instead follow the sweet aroma_  
 _Down the hall, just like the blood_  
 _Be careful not to cause a flood_  
 _Stick your hand into the goo_  
 _For there is your next clue_

"Gee who the fuck wrote these things?" Kagami tried to come off as underwhelmed but the truth was that he really wanted all this to end already.

"Don't care. Move." Aomine murmured, the darkness made it hard to judge how close everyone was standing so he had inadvertently pressed against Kagami several times, elbowed Kise in the stomach and walked backwards into Kuroko.

Takao opened the door slowly. The 'blood' had been walked through, a trail led down the hallway towards the food tech and art rooms. Kise had passed the flashlight to Kuroko because his hand was shaking too much to keep it steady. The décor up here was slightly more noticeable; fake cobwebs hung on the door frames, sheets had been draped over some of the pictures, some had even been replaced with macabre artwork. It made Kagami feel _very_ uneasy. Especially as the silence made their footsteps echo, the floorboards creaked louder than normal as they made their way down the hallway. The trail led to the art room. It was possible that it was all just paint. Possible, but unlikely given who was involved.

"Open it." Takao told Kagami as they reached the closed door of the art room.

"Why me?"

"Because I'm holding the light!"

Aomine sighed and opened the door instead. A table sat lit by a single candle, three cans of paint had been opened and were lined up. The rest of the room was shrouded in darkness, the weak flame only illuminating the canvas behind the table where there were words freshly painted in red;

_Beware of the spiders_

"S-Spiders?" Takao uttered, stepping back slightly from the paint cans.

A shuffling from the corner of the room made everyone freeze.

"H-Hello?" Kise called.

Kuroko stepped forward towards the paint cans and stuck his hand into the first one without any hint of fear. Aomine followed suit and chose a different can, both of them came out empty-handed. Kagami didn't like it one bit but as Kise was still spooked and Takao had stepped outside the room, he had no choice. A plastic bag brushed against his fingers. He took it out and let the flashlight confirm its contents was in fact the next clue. A definitive footstep came from behind the canvas, Kagami's heart was in his throat as he saw something move in the shadows. He fumbled with the bag but his hands were slick with paint.

"Oi bird brain get back here." He hissed to Takao.

"I don't have a bird brain." The other hissed back.

Kise's eyes were wide as he watched the form moving around behind the canvas, it wasn't coming closer but it wasn't going away either. Eventually Takao stepped back in the room and read the piece of paper that had been in the bag.

_Go back to where you were before_  
_Did you close that door?_  
 _Or was it open back then?_  
 _It doesn't matter, just go in._  
 _Do not make the floorboards creak_  
 _As that could be your fatal mistake_

"What am I supposed to do about this?" Kagami sighed, waving his now purple painted hand in front of the flashlight beam.

Aomine looked at his yellow hand and grinned, dipping his hand into the paint again he pressed the palm of his hand against Kagami's back. The red-head let out a yell as he whirled around at the contact. The other male couldn't help but laugh until Kagami plunged his hand into the paint and then marked the other's cheek purple.

A hiss came from behind the canvas. Kise screamed and hid behind Kuroko. Even Aomine was caught a little off guard by the sound and took a step towards the door.

"So..uh...about that clue." He uttered, the darkness was starting to play tricks on him, but he definitely _wasn't_ spooked by the strange noise.

"Back to the infirmary?" Takao concluded. "But we have to be careful about creaky floorboards?"

No-one really knew what was meant by that until they reached the end of the hallway. The door to the library was wide open, referenced in the clue as the one they should go through.

"Fatal mistake huh..." Aomine murmured as they walked into the large room. It looked very different to the library they knew. The tall shelves were covered in fake cobwebs - they looked real enough - the desks and chairs had all been moved around as if a small tornado had rushed through. The large drapes that usually covered the windows had been left open and was letting the silvery moonlight pierce the darkness. The room was silent.

"...where's the clue?" Kise whispered as Kuroko shone the beam around the cluttered room.

"I'm guessing we have to go back there..." Kagami concluded, gesturing to the shrouded corner furthest from them.

"Fuck that." Aomine uttered. "It's a trap."

Kagami looked to Takao who put his hands up in defiance. "Nope."

Kuroko shrugged, stepping forward but Kise grabbed his arm. "No Kurokocchi, you'll be eaten!"

"-the fuck are you on about Kise?" Kagami sighed.

" _Spiders_ Kagamicchi...it said beware of the spiders!"

The red-head gritted his teeth. Someone had to go back there and find this stupid piece of paper. He took the flashlight from Aomine and took a reluctant step forwards. He had to conquer his fear sooner or later anyway.

The library seemed twice as big as it did during the day as he picked his way through the clutter of paper, books, upturned table and chairs. The silence was worse, he checked behind him to see the others watching him as he went deeper into the unknown. It was a slow process, making sure he didn't step on a loose board, the building was old though so any of them could be loose enough to emit a loud creak. He shone the beam around the shelves, usually they were neatly arranged by subject but whoever had been in charge of this room had done a good job of messing up everything; books lay scattered on the floor, leaving the bookcases and shelves with dark voids. Kagami kept thinking that if this was a stupid horror movie, he'd glance into one of those voids and find a pair of eyes staring at him. He instantly regretted entertaining that idea as he nearly tripped over a chair whilst caught up in his paranoia. Regardless, all of it left him feeling like he had walked into another dimension.

He came to a desk that was still upright, it was covered in piles of books and paper with illegible writing, all of it covered in silly string. It seemed too out of place to be a coincidence. With no obvious alternative, he assumed he had to dig through all of it to uncover the clue.

"Oh great." He hissed, holding the flashlight under his arm and picking at the first layer.

He was aware of the time and how they were only halfway through this hunt, he had to be quick but quiet. With his painted hands, he dug through, tearing the taffy-like material apart. It was surprisingly difficult. As he wrestled with one particularly tough strand, the flashlight slipped from his armpit and fell to the floor with a clatter, illuminating the floor but leaving everything above his ankles in almost complete darkness, save for the eerie moonlight.

A confused yelp left him - definitely _not_ a scream - as his hands were stuck to the silly string, he crouched down, trying to scoop up the flashlight as panic began to overwhelm him. Footsteps approached him, how Aomine managed to navigate through the clutter without a flashlight puzzled him but at least he wasn't alone in the darkness, the other male picked up the flashlight and regarded him with a raised eyebrow.

"I heard you screaming." He smirked as Kagami broke free of the silly string. "So the clue's on the desk is it?"

A loud thud from the doorway startled them, rapid footsteps as the others came to find them followed. Kise was shaking as he babbled out how the door had slammed and wouldn't open. Takao was staying quiet on the matter as he studied the desk, Kuroko narrowed his eyes at some of the books remaining on the shelves.

"Kagami-kun." He said, bringing everyone's attention to the shelf. "Are you sure the clue is on the desk?"

The smaller boy took one of the books off the shelf and flicked through. It wasn't a 'normal' book, it actually had very strange words, not written in kanji or katakana or even English for that matter. None of them really wanted to know where it had come from or why it was in the school library.

"...are you suggesting the clue is on one of these bookshelves Tetsu?"

"Think about it. We're in a room covered in spider webs, the canvas in the art room said 'beware or spiders' and the door slammed shut." Kuroko explained. "Spider is the clue."

"So look for a book relating to spiders?" Takao concluded.

They split up - despite Kagami stating it was the worst idea ever - Takao and Kise took one of the flashlights and made their way back towards the door to begin their search there, leaving the others to start looking around where they were. Kuroko knew how the library was meant to be set out but someone had rearranged the layout of the room, there were drag marks on the floor indicating that any upper hand he usually had was no longer there.

"What purpose does this serve?" Kuroko mumbled as he slipped behind one of the bookcases to see exactly what was being concealed, Aomine and Kagami were too busy searching the top shelves to notice his disappearance at first. He could see well enough in the faint glow of the flashlight in Aomine's hand that there was nothing out of the ordinary, but he did startle at the sudden thud from a few feet away.

"What the fuck was that?" Kagami hissed.

"Fucked if I know." Aomine replied, his tone calmer but still spooked. "Oi Tetsu, was that you?"

"No." Kuroko poked his head around the other side of the bookcase to find both the taller males glancing around uneasily.

"Get your butt back here. It's bad enough this Aho suggested we split up from Kise and Takao." Kagami uttered. gesturing to Aomine.

"Oi Kise did you hear that--"

Another thud distracted them, Aomine glared at the darkness as he shone the flashlight beam over the shelves and onto the floor. A book lay on the floor, he was sure that it hadn't been there a few moments before, even with the amount of mess in the room. For a start, this book was the only open book on the floor.

"Someone's fucking with us." He grumbled, approaching the open book and investigating further. Kuroko followed and peered over his shoulder as Aomine crouched down to pick up the book. It was another strange one but at least it had pictures lending to its contents; from Aomine's limited knowledge on the topic of fantasy books he gathered it had something to do with witchcraft. "Where the fuck are these books coming from?"

Takao and Kise could be heard frantically whispering to each other near the door, Kagami tried to keep his fear at bay as Aomine established the book was irrelevant to the hunt, even if it was a little disturbing.

"Spiders." Aomine stated, tossing the book onto the desk of silly string. "Tetsu where's the section on--"

Kise and Takao came rushing over, both of them panting as if they had been running a marathon. "We found it..."

"The book?"

"Yeah but there's a problem."

Aomine and Kagami shared a glance before gesturing for the others to show them what this 'problem' was. They followed Kise and Takao between the bookcases and found what they were so panicked about; a large pile of books had been designed to be sat on like a throne, upon the haphazardly stacked books sat Hanamiya. He was still and the dimness of the room only leant to his creepiness as he appeared to be mimicking a statue, either that or he had actually fallen asleep.

"Lemme guess." Aomine sighed. "We take the book from his hand and he'll jump-scare us?"

Kagami noted the book Aomine was referring to, clasped in Hanamiya's pale fingers was a relic of a book with a Gothic spider engraved onto the pale blue cover. No-one really wanted to be the person to attempt to retrieve it. Kise took a step back, a high pitched creak  from the floor shattered the silence and Hanamiya's eyes flew open. Takao let out a small yelp and backed into Kise whilst Kuroko swiped the book with impressive speed and shoved it into Aomine's hands. Hanamiya grinned as his gaze fell on Kagami's paled face.

"Okay we got the book let's go!" Aomine hissed at the trembling red-head, grabbing his wrist and tugging him. Kise and Takao were way ahead of them, having dragged Kuroko with them in their hasty escape.

Once they were outside the library and away from Hanamiya, Aomine flicked through the yellowed pages the book, having prised Kagami's hand from his arm. Most of the pictures in the book depicted how to dissect a spider and extract the poison, various plants that could be used in antidotes, even the odd medieval curse or two. At least they could understand the words. None of that interested him as he found the clue.

_Hopefully you lived to tell the tale_  
_So now follow the brightly lit trail_  
 _Jack-o-lanterns light the night_  
 _Their eerie faces shining bright_  
 _The knife that shaped them lies around_  
 _And holds your next clue safe and sound_

They had acknowledged the sporadic placed jack-o-lanterns leading up the stairs to the third floor and followed them. The walls up on the third floor were covered in strange markings in what looked like orange paint, they were neither letters or meaningful symbols, it was rather disturbing as they spotted a well-lit table down the very end of the hallway lit by two white candles.

"Is this a challenge to see how many weird ass things they can include?" Takao murmured as they slowly approached the table.

A jack-o-lantern sat on the table, it wasn't too unsettling with its wide grin and hollowed out eyes. what was unsettling was the knife covered in blood next to it. Clearly it wasn't the knife that had carved it. They regarded this strange set up for a few moments before Kise glanced up at the wall.

"Look." Kise pointed to the wall above the table. A different knife had been jammed in the wall, holding a piece of paper in place. With a bit of elbow grease Kagami got it unstuck and Kuroko caught the paper before it hit the candle flames.

_Leave the knife and make haste_  
_For you've trespassed in this place._  
 _If you hope to survive the night_  
 _Do not stick around to fight_  
 _Instead go down a level and hide_  
 _We suggest where food is fried._

As Kise finished reading it aloud, the sound of something heavy being dragged from one of the rooms spooked them. It didn't take a genius to figure that they should probably leave now. A door opening as they reached the stairs further unnerved them, even Aomine was starting to get jittery as the candles from the table went out. They all knew it was just their dorm-mates but it didn't make it any less terrifying.

The food tech room was covered in blood, _actual blood_ , Kise nearly vomited at the sight of Hayama sprawled out on one of the counters, shirtless with streaks of blood and very convincing injuries littering his body, apparently dead.

"So now it's a murder house?" Aomine murmured as heavy footsteps coming down the stairs sent a brief spark of panic through everyone.

With little other option, they hid in the storage cupboard, closing the door nearly all the way so they could spy through the crack and keep watch. Kise and Kagami were both trembling slightly as the adrenaline rush bit at them, Aomine was smirking slightly as he kept watch whilst Takao and Kuroko searched the small cupboard for the next clue. Kuroko found it between the bags of potatoes and handed it to Takao to read in the confined space in a hushed tone.

_Now you're sat with the food_  
_It's not the time to be lewd_  
 _For it is now on the prowl_  
 _With a sense of humour so foul_  
 _Make a break for the stairs_  
 _Be sure to avoid its icy glare_

Takao was about to try and take the clue apart but Aomine silenced him as he caught a glimpse of the person entering the room, the darkness making it impossible for him to determine who, running a hand over the counter that Hayama was led on and causing the other to stir. The two of them seemed to converse in hush tones before the footsteps faded. It took Aomine a few moments to ascertain that Hayama was back to being 'dead' and that they could leave. Takao had concluded that the thing that was 'on the prowl' was whoever was upstairs and that now they had to get to the staircase without getting caught.

They made their way past Hayama, all the doors in the hallway were open when they had previously been closed as they made their way downstairs making as little noise as possible. The building seemed colder than before, Kise was either trembling or shivering - no-one really knew which - as they found an envelope at the bottom of the staircase.

_Waste no time in catching breath_  
_Or it may end in your death_  
 _Go to the room with the stage_  
 _And unlock the iron cage_  
 _All of you must use your heads_  
 _Or you could end up being misled_

"Cage?!" Kagami hissed. "Who the fuck has a cage in a school?"

"Shut up Kagami." Aomine hissed back as heavy footsteps sounded above them. "Probably some dumb drama prop."

"The auditorium." Kuroko murmured. "It has a stage at least."

Kise led the way, flashlight back in his shaky grasp as they got back down the ground floor. Odd noises were coming from various - assumed to be locked - rooms and Takao kept glancing behind him, the boy who had held his nerve so far was beginning to second guess himself.

"This is gonna sound crazy." He uttered. "But I keep seeing shadows."

Aomine dismissed it, Kise said nothing, Kuroko and Kagami exchanged glances. The auditorium seemed large and cold as the two beams of light bounced off the walls. None of the seats were out, they had been put in storage so there was just a vacant space in front of the stage, one of the flashlights caught the iron cage; rusted and large enough for a person to stand or sit in.

"Use your heads or you may up being misled..." Kagami uttered as they stood around it. "I don't get it."

"The simple answer may not be the right answer." Kuroko replied.

"Well we don't have a lot of time so hurry up about it." Aomine sighed.

"Aominecchi you could try and be more helpful." Kise glared at his friend. "We all have to think here--"

Kagami examined the cage, it wasn't even locked it seemed. The cage had a chain anchored to the top, extending up towards the ceiling, the stage floor sounded hollow underneath.

"Is there a trap door?" He asked abruptly.

"No?" Takao replied, shining the light up and catching sight of something attached to the chain. "Wait...maybe there is."

Kagami nodded. "Where's the switch for it?"

They searched the entire stage, mindful of the noises coming from the rest of the building. Aomine stayed by the cage, thinking this was far too easy to be the solution. Kise shouted that he found the lever and flipped it. Sure enough, the floor beneath the cage fell away but the cage didn't move. It was just light enough to be left suspended by the heavy chain, however if someone heavy enough got inside then it would probably cause it to drop slightly.

"So...to get whatever that is--" Takao gestured to the thing attached to the chain. "Someone's got to get inside the cage to weigh it down enough."

"But how do they get out?" Kise asked.

The gap in the floor was larger than the cage itself, there was a small space where someone could squirm out again but the only one who was thin enough was probably Kuroko. That idea was tossed out the window when it was pointed out Kuroko probably wasn't heavy enough. It was then suggested that Aomine and Kagami lifted the cage up enough to let the trapped person crawl out and therefore release the weight.

"That could work." Takao murmured. "So which one of us is heavier?" He turned to Kise.

"...me?" The blond whispered.

"You're taller." Aomine stated. "So of course you would be."

With the clock ticking and a loud thud spooking all of them, Kise opened the door and took a flashlight, convinced that something would be lurking in the void beneath the stage. The chain creaked with the weight and as soon as the door closed the cage jerked violently. Kagami impulsively grabbed the iron bars to stop the cage just dropping immediately, Aomine following suit.

"...this is fucking terrifying." Kise hissed, eyes wide in the gloom as he clutched the flashlight. "Okay--okay I'm good."

With the blond only trembling a little more than earlier, the other two gradually eased the iron cage down, watching it sway in the dark void as Takao urged Kuroko to sit on his shoulders so that he could reach the item and not leave Kise in limbo for ages. It puzzled them just how big this void was, most stages barely had enough space under them for the average person to stand up let alone a cage that was taller than Kise by a good five inches at least. The fact that the cage was visibly swinging meant that there was a large drop under this trap door, and that in itself worried Kagami.

"Are you okay?" Aomine called when the blond stopped muttering. Neither him or Kagami had seen the beam of light yet. "Oi. Ryouta."

"Y-Yes!" A harsh whisper replied, there was still no beam of light. "The flashlight's dead though...oh god--"

Kagami wasn't convinced but with only the faint glow of Takao's flashlight illuminating the area, he could only stare into the void. Kise didn't say anything else despite both him and Aomine asking him repeatedly if he was okay.

"Got it." Kuroko stated.

As soon as they could see, the others lifted the cage. Kise scrambled to get out of the iron confines and knelt on the stage trembling. He wouldn't say what had spooked him so much as Takao read the last piece of paper.

_To get your sacred charm_   
_You must cause no alarm_   
_Scale the stairs one last time_   
_In the darkness a clock will chime_   
_When it does, do not hide_   
_Simply go to where the president resides._

"Student council room." Kuroko breathed as Kagami helped Kise to his feet. "We have very little time."

"Scaling three flights of stairs? Piece of cake." Aomine declared, keeping up his macho act despite having a really bad feeling about all this..

They left the auditorium, the building had fallen silent which only added to the paranoia that was embedded in all of them. Kise flinching at any small noise or shift of light and Kagami getting more and more unnerved.

"We're nearly done Kise." Takao tried to comfort the other as they reached the second floor, all the jack-o-lanterns were gone and library door was open, along with the rest of the doors. If they hadn't been half terrified, they would've been impressed at how quickly the building seemed to change after each clue.

"What did you even see down there?" Aomine asked as they waited for this clock to supposedly chime before daring to scale the last flight of stairs.

The blond shook his head, refusing to speak. A slamming door from the end of the hall made him yelp in surprise and hide behind Kagami. Takao wanted to ease his friend's fear. He stated that he'd go and find out who slammed the door.

A statement that he regretted.

Aomine's façade of not being scared was rattled when a shriek bounced off the walls, followed instantly by a thud and the sound of wood splintering. Kise's knees buckled in fear and he gripped Kagami's shoulder to try and stay standing, Aomine's fight or flight instinct kicked in and he rushed to find Takao with Kuroko hot on his heels. They found the boy sat on the floor, flashlight beam focused on the broken desk as he panted.

"I-It came out of nowhere." Takao babbled. "Nearly took my head off..."

Kuroko helped him to his feet as Aomine looked at the broken desk, the commotion had drawn Hayama out of the food tech room - apparently this wasn't part of the act.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Aomine snapped at the second year, he got a slap to the back of the head from the blond.

"Psh. No. That room is locked." He pointed to the room that _should've_ been locked up. The door was actually wide open. "Just get on with your hunt and I'll tell the guys downstairs."

Aomine glared at Hayama. He didn't like how dismissive the blond was being over the fact that Takao nearly got taken out by the desk being launched out of a supposedly locked room. The first years got back to Kise and Kagami, the older boy still trembling slightly but at this point they were determined to finish up and get the hell out of the building.

"Student council room yeah?" Aomine asked Kuroko as they climbed the stairs. True to the clue, there was a clock chiming as they reached the double doors to the ornate office. The chair that Akashi usually sat in was being used by Himuro, hands pressed together as his elbows rested on the arms of the chair.

"Sup." Kagami grunted.

Himuro noticed the apprehension, he had also heard the shriek from downstairs so he knew something wasn't right. He handed them the fake charm and nodded, reaching down and clicking a stopwatch.

"Congratulations." He stated. "I'll call Moriyama up--"

"This was so fucked up bro." Kagami cut in. "...who the fuck throws a desk at someone's head?"

Himuro was very confused and was about to reply when his phone lit up with an incoming call from Kasamatsu. From what Kagami understood of the conversation something 'else' had interfered with the attraction and they were gonna have to take a few minutes to set things right again. Himuro nodded a lot and agreed he'd escort the first years out. He promised he'd answer Kagami's questions later.

 

\---

 

"So you had a desk thrown at you?" Midorima asked sceptically as both first year home-rooms sat down in the lounge of the dorm building. "We didn't have anything happen."

"It was scary Shin-chan..." Takao uttered, his composure shattered from the ordeal, both him and Kise had been quiet since leaving the main building. The second and third year home-rooms were going through the hunt now so there was no-one in the dorms to tell them to go to bed. Furihata and Sakurai seemed to be in similar states, although both brunettes were doing considerably better than Kise.

"So which one of you got put in the cage?" Akashi asked with a smirk, his slightly more sadistic side had come out during the hunt and it only put the miracles on edge.

"Kise." Kagami replied. He wasn't exactly one hundred percent okay either, he was shaken up by seeing how quickly Kise broke down in fear.

"Who even came up with half those gimmicks?" Aomine asked, he was more annoyed at some of the cheap shots than scared.

"It has Imayoshi written all over it in my opinion." Akashi sighed. "But Hanamiya probably played his part, and you'd actually be surprised how far Izuki will go for a joke."

"Any idea how this desk got thrown at Takao-kun's head?" Kuroko challenged his former-captain.

Akashi shrugged. "They probably alter their pranks each round, just so it doesn't get boring. I imagine they kick it up a notch for the other second and third years."

Kagami scowled at the floor, Murasakibara walked in from the kitchen with a tray of drinks, the hot chocolate was a welcome soother to everyone's frayed nerves. Even if Akashi and Midorima seemed unfazed by it all.

"I would've thought you'd all be in the Halloween spirit." Akashi remarked, he found it a little strange how the more excitable miracles weren't really acting themselves. He was honest in the fact that his group's experience in the 'haunted manor' was fairly tame; Sakurai and Furihata had been jumpy but the whole thing was rather mundane in comparison to what could've happened.

"Well if a desk hadn't had been thrown at someone's head then maybe we would." Kise muttered, he was trying to forget what being in that cage felt like, he had a feeling Midorima wouldn't be sympathetic of any night terrors.

Akashi frowned. "Are you all really that hung up about it?"

"I nearly fucking died!" Takao snapped, exaggerating sure but he was still _very_ unsettled by it all.

Midorima and Akashi exchanged a glance. "Fine. I'll look into it tomorrow. No doubt I'll have to explain a broken desk to the faculty anyway. You should write down what happened though so I can go about this formally."

Kagami had heard enough. He drained his drink and set the cup on the tray before mumbling a goodnight to them all and making his exit. The dorm building was quiet, everyone else was in the sports wing so Kagami was hopeful he'd fall asleep before the normal chaos resumed. He had just made it to his door when he heard footsteps behind him.

"What?" He asked over his shoulder.

"I know you're shaken up baka." Aomine spoke quietly as he approached. "But I'm worried about Kise and Takao."

"Well we can't really do much to help them." Kagami shrugged.

Aomine rubbed the back of his neck. "Takao will probably bounce back quickly but..."

"But what? I'm not a fucking psychic, spit it out."

"Kise doesn't deal with this kind of thing very well."

Kagami rolled his eyes slightly, Aomine was infamous for being blunt but sometimes he really danced around the points he wanted to make.

"Handle what? Look, I'm tired as fuck so can you skip the pissing about and just get to your point?" Kagami wanted to sleep already but now Aomine had piqued his interest.

"Taiga." Aomine's voice got even quieter. "Something happened to him in that cage. He stopped responding to both of us, he won't talk about it. I didn't even know that void existed and I've done a lot of exploring on this campus."

"Are you gonna tell me that this school was built on some burial ground? Cause that's a really cheap ghost story dude."

Aomine slapped the back of Kagami's head. "This is Kise we're talking about. He's a drama queen yeah, he can get carried away yeah, but I know when something's wrong and believe me Taiga, something is _very_ wrong."

Kagami wasn't really sure, he rubbed the back of his head as Aomine waited for him to reply. "You said so yourself, we're all shaken up still. Just chill out yeah? We should all sleep on it tonight and deal with it in a few days if we need to."

Aomine was a little put out at how easily Kagami used his own words against him. "Fine." He sighed. "I'm not convinced though."

Kagami shrugged again and escaped into his room. He decided to take a quick shower whilst Himuro was still busy, as the warm water washed over his shoulders he mulled over the evening's events and what Aomine had said. Whilst he was scared of ghosts and actively admitted it, now that he was out of danger he almost found the whole thing amusing.

Except the whole desk incident. And the fact that he couldn't quite dismiss Aomine's concerns over Kise. He put it out of his mind, Kise didn't really seem like the type to let something like this affect him that much, he'd probably brush it off in a few days. After drying himself off he got into bed and let his eyes close.

He really hoped that this wasn't something that everyone would end up losing sleep over.

 


	10. Fire and Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'll just leave this here. There's not really anything to say about this chapter...except that there's fluff.
> 
> \---  
> Songs for the chapter:  
> Safe & Sound - Taylor Swift  
> Something's Wrong - Myuu (another horror soundtrack btw)

Chapter Ten

Fire and Shadows 

 

 

Kise stared at the ceiling of his room. Midorima was asleep already, hardly making a sound as the clock ticked next to the blond's head. It was four am. He rolled over, trying to get comfortable and failing. He couldn't shake away the feeling of unease. The whole evening had been okay up until him getting into that cage, he knew something wasn't right, he knew there wasn't a trap door on that stage before that night. As he had been lowered into the darkness below his friends, every hair on his arms had stood up. It wasn't cold under the stage, but it was dark and he felt very vulnerable. It reminded him of those shark cages that divers use to get up close and personal with the predators of the sea, except he didn't sign up to stare into the jaws of a beast. He didn't actually know what he signed up for as he felt the cage swaying in the void. Aomine and Kagami had called to him, trying to keep a conversation going but they were of little comfort when he started hearing other voices.

Kise shook his head, trying to forget about it all. He figured that maybe getting up and finding something to drink would help him settle a bit. He didn't bother to pull on any extra clothes, just walking out of the room in his shorts and a loose shirt. No-one would be up at this hour anyway. As he stood over the sink in the kitchen washing up the glass that he had just used, he heard footsteps on the staircase. Putting the glass down on the side, he clenched the side of the counter as he turned his head to look into the gloom of the hallway.

"What are you doing up?" Kasamatsu asked, arms folded across his chest as he stood there in a plain shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

Kise sighed in relief. "I-I...I couldn't sleep." He murmured, feeling slightly embarrassed about the whole thing. He didn't really want to confess how shaken up he really was. "The desk thing--what happened to Takaocchi..."

Kasamatsu held up a hand. "It's okay Kise."

The blond nodded, tugging the end of his shirt as he stood in the kitchen. He liked to think that him and Kasamatsu were good friends, they spent a lot of time together and he had to admit that his senpai had a lot going for him as far as looks went. The only thing making him reluctant to make any sort of move was the fact that Kasamatsu seemed totally focused on his studies and never really showed much interest in anything not-school related.

The older boy stepped towards Kise, noting him flinching slightly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kise shook his head, adamant that he just wanted to forget. "I just...I can't sleep."

Kasamatsu sighed slightly, running a hand through his short hair. "Come into the lounge, the fire's still going and you might feel better in there."

Kise didn't ask Kasamatsu why he was awake at half four in the morning, he didn't seem particularly grumpy or distressed so it was a little strange. When they ended up on the couch, he didn't protest when he felt an arm around him, he let Kasamatsu coax him to rest against his chest. The fire had been in its dying stages when they entered, but the addition of a small chunk of wood gave it new life.

"Were you that freaked out?" He spoke softly, fingers gently rubbing circles into Kise's shoulder. This caring side to Kasamatsu hadn't really been seen by Kise before now, he wasn't quite sure what to think of it as he relaxed into the other's hold.

"...was it part of the act?" Kise whispered back. "The desk?"

Kasamatsu was silent, his eyes fixed on the flickering flames. "Not to my knowledge. I do know that Hanamiya and Imayoshi were wandering around though, it's not beyond the bounds of possibility that they strayed from Izuki's instructions."

"...didn't...didn't you ask them?"

"No? I try not to talk to Imayoshi if I can help it."

Kise hummed, shifting slightly on the couch and rubbing his cheek against Kasamatsu's shirt. He could feel the Kasamatsu's heartbeat, steady but a little on the quick side. They sat in silence for a few moments, Kise wasn't sure what to do with himself as the fingers rubbing circles into his shoulder slowed.

"...can I ask you something?" Kise found himself saying.

"Sure."

"Why were you awake this early?"

Kasamatsu sighed slightly. "I dunno. Couldn't sleep I guess. We didn't get back here until after one and at this point I'm too awake to think about sleep."

"So I didn't wake you up?"

"I live two rooms above you Ryouta, trust me on this, not even the fire alarm can overpower Imayoshi's snoring."

Kise giggled, it didn't slip his attention how Kasamatsu just referred to him by his first name. "He snores?"

"Well I hope it's snoring, otherwise that's some fucked up sleep-talking. Then again some nights I can hear Mayuzumi muttering to himself through the wall. I dunno how Moriyama manages to put up with him as a roommate."

"Sounds like your floor is a fun place to be." Kise remarked. "I just have to deal with Kagamicchi and Aominecchi."

"Don't even get me started on those two brats..."

"You call everyone a brat Yukiocchi."

"I-I do not!" Kasamatsu spluttered. "I use most people's last names. I only call them brats if they're...being brats."

It was pretty obvious to most people that Kasamatsu had a soft spot for Kise, the fact they spent the summer together was enough for some students to assume they were good friends. It wasn't strictly a lie, but sometimes when Kasamatsu thought back to that night at the pool, the way Kise had looked at him made his heart flutter and he had now convinced himself that there was possibly something more between them.

"Besides, even you can't ignore how childish they are."

"They're my best friends~" Kise smiled, sitting up slightly to look Kasamatsu in the eye. "Also, it takes one to know one."

"Maturity is knowing when it's okay to be immature, like during the summer..."

"And what about now hm?" Kise raised an eyebrow. "Are you being mature now or not?"

Kasamatsu shook his head slightly, dealing with Kise sometimes left him wondering who was the older one here. "You should be going back to bed."

"I'd rather stay here." He hummed. "I'm too comfy to move."

"And how to you propose to deal with someone finding us like this?" It wasn't that Kasamatsu didn't _want_ to stay curled up on the couch with Kise, it was more that he didn't want stupid rumours to start flying around. Also the easier he gave into Kise's boyish charm, the sooner Kise would realise that he was hiding something.

"I'll say I was having trouble sleeping and you were still up so you offered to keep me company." Kise replied, draping his legs across Kasamatsu's lap before settling back against his chest "And if they don't believe us then what's the big deal anyway?"

The third year wasn't entirely convinced but he wasn't going to pursue the topic. "Okay. Just...don't get used to this. I don't intend to make a habit of pulling all-nighters."

Kise giggled, letting his eyes slip shut. "Whatever you say Yukiocchi~"

Kasamatsu had to admit, when Kise called him by his first name his heart fluttered a little. He was still unsure about how he felt, Kise had this effect on him that hardly anyone else had, especially where the first years were concerned. His immaturity didn't irritate Kasamatsu for a start. Well it did, but unlike with most of the under classmen, Kasamatsu actually found it somewhat amusing. There was something about the way Kise's eyes lit up when he smiled that made the third year's guard drop instantly.

That being said, he wasn't about to start confessing his undying love for the blond. He wasn't _that_ love-struck.

Besides, he had bigger problems. It wouldn't take long for word to get around the student body about the desk incident, and then it was only a matter of time before the staff found out. There was little he could do or say on the matter as he wasn't there when it happened. The only one who could shed any light on it was probably Hayama. There was no way that anyone was inside the room - they had extensively searched the building before letting anyone though and even locked the door. The only person who could've unlocked the door was Himuro but that didn't explain a flying desk. The entire thing made Kasamatsu's head hurt, he really didn't like the idea of being hauled in front of the principal for this, even if Akashi was the student council president, it was him and Imayoshi who had technically been in charge of the event.

He sighed, Kise had stopped talking and his breathing had slowed which suggested he was asleep finally. Kasamatsu glanced at the wall clock, it was just a little past five am. He vaguely wondered if he had enough upper body strength to carry Kise upstairs to the blond's room. He decided against it, the last thing he needed was someone spotting him. Instead, he fixed his gaze on the dying fire as he continued to run his fingers through Kise's hair, silently hoping that whoever found them first wouldn't be a jerk about it.

 

\---

 

Sakurai was always slightly intimidated by the other boys, they all carried such large presences that he felt dwarfed by them a lot of the time. He'd always apologise if he felt like he got in their way, always bowing in submission to whoever crossed his path whether they were older or not. That was until he met Furihata. Furihata was in his home-room and at first he seemed almost as jumpy as Sakurai himself, especially when Akashi was around, but as the weeks went on the two of them had become good friends. They spent a lot of their free time in one of their dorms doing homework or just sheltering from the other students. They got dragged into the cultural festival shenanigans, mainly due to Akashi and Midorima's attitudes to not doing any work themselves, and were both subjected to the cruel haunted manor together. It was during the packing up for Halloween that the two of them had a truly bonding experience.

"You reckon the next festival will be just as hectic?" Furihata asked the other as they carried the boxes of banners and posters up to the third floor. They were to put them in the art club's room so they could be recycled for the next events and then they could get on with the rest of their day.

"Possibly. It'll be after Christmas." Sakurai replied, pausing to let the other unlock the door. "I hope it isn't as...all-out. Akashi was terrifying when we were in the haunted manor, practically forcing me to sit in that cage!"

Furihata laughed. "He is a bit intense isn't he? But he doesn't seem so bad."

They just finished piling the boxes when a door further down the hallway slammed shut. The two thought nothing of it as it was the week off timetable, students were free to come and go in the club rooms as they pleased, many of them also clearing up after the festival.

"You hear that Takao had a desk launched at him though?" Sakurai asked, rearranging some of the blank notepads, being so into art meant he felt as if he should keep the store cupboard neat even if he wasn't in the art club.

"Yeah! Scary stuff, according to Izuki-senpai it wasn't part of the attraction so they're a little confused." Furihata replied, leaning against the door-frame. "The principal is concerned though so they're looking over the security cameras to see if someone snuck in."

They finished sorting out the storeroom and figured they'd head back to the dorms to get started on their homework. As Sakurai locked up the room he became aware of how _cold_ the hallway seemed. Furihata had been chattering away about some new books the library had gotten in but he abruptly stopped mid-sentence.

"Ryou..." He breathed, eyes fixed on the end of the hallway. "Ryou do you see that?"

Sakurai didn't want to know but he tilted his head anyway, he wasn't sure what he was seeing at first but the dread that washed over him clarified everything all at once. The end of the hallway seemed darker, sure it was a rainy November afternoon but the windows weren't letting in much light at all, the longer Sakurai looked at the end of the corridor the more he believed what he was seeing. A dark mass was between them and the window right at the end, it wasn't much larger than them but it had no defining features, just impenetrable darkness.

"W-What is it?" Sakurai whimpered, taking a step towards Furihata, trembling slightly as he stared.

"I don't know." Furihata replied. "B-But I don't think it's friendly."

The mass wasn't moving, it didn't' _seem_ alive in any sense of the word but that didn't make it any less terrifying. The two teens were rooted to the spot in fear, both of them just staring at what could only be described as a shadow. A very large and unexplained shadow. The sound of a floorboard creaking sent both of them into a terrified frenzy, they sprinted down the hallway, nearly bumping into Himuro who was on his way to the student council room, and barely made it out of the building without falling over themselves or anyone else. Panic rushing through them as they made for their dorm building, the older students would probably be in their respective rooms which gave them both a little bit of comfort as they flung themselves through the front door.

As they caught their breath in the hallway, they became aware that they were not alone. Mayuzumi wasn't really a people person. It wasn't that he disliked people, it was more that he disliked it when he was disturbed for stupid shit. Which is exactly what happened when he was happily sitting in a more or less empty dorm building, reading one of his novels by the fire, and they had come bursting into the building.

"W-We have to tell someone...that wasn't--"

"Shut up!"

"I-I'm sorry Kouki I--"

Mayuzumi rolled his eyes. He was the only third year around as the others were either upstairs or off campus, with a sigh he marked his place in his book and went to find out what the commotion was all about. He found Sakurai and Furihata trembling in the hallway, both in a state of hysteria and both looking rather guilty when he emerged looking none too amused.

"Okay what is it?" He sighed, crossing his arms. "Even you two aren't this jumpy normally."

Sakurai looked at Furihata and the other just looked back at him. Mayuzumi waited, wishing he had just ignored their hysteria.

"We saw something." Furihata uttered finally. "Something weird."

Mayuzumi was about to roll his eyes again when he heard a voice from the stairs behind him.

"Chi-chan? What's going on?"

"Nothing Reo." He sighed, silently wishing that he had stayed by the cosy fire and in his own little world of novels. "Just two first years being weird."

The second year nudged the older boy in the side as he strode past. "Don't be so cold." He chided, looking at the two younger boys with kind eyes. "Do you want some tea?"

Mibuchi made the boys some tea and forced Mayuzumi sit in the lounge with them as the two first years recounted what had sent them running from the main building. At first the two older males didn't expect it to be much but as Furihata and Sakurai got more and more distressed about the ordeal it became clear that this had really shaken them both.

"Okay." Mibuchi murmured, encouraging both of them to take a drink and calm themselves down. He looked to Mayuzumi with worried eyes, the third year had to admit that it was slightly concerning what they had been told. However, he also knew that the likelihood of this just being a product of over-active imaginations was high. The two older males retreated to the hallway to discuss what they should do. Mibuchi's caring instinct was telling him to report the incident to the student council but Mayuzumi said otherwise.

"Reo, this is obviously just a case of them being freaked out over Halloween still." Mayuzumi stated, folding his arms across his chest as they debated this in the hallway. He wanted to forget all about this in all honesty, it was literally just a case of the two first years having over-active imaginations.

"Chi-chan, look at them. They're terrified of what they saw!" The other exclaimed, stepping towards the third year. "Don't tell me that you believe that kind of fear is a result of just 'being freaked out'."

Mayuzumi snorted. Mibuchi's caring side got under his skin sometimes when others were involved but he didn't refer to the boy by first name just because everyone else did. In a way he was almost impressed by how much Mibuchi could care about the other students, it was one of the reasons everyone associated him as being the 'dorm mom'.

"...fine. You're the one who can drag it up with Akashi then. I'm having no part of this."

There was a pause, the third year reached out and gently tucked a stray strand of dark hair behind Mibuchi's ear. He offered a rare smile before letting his hand fall quickly.

"Okay. I'll go and find him."

"I suppose I'll stay here with these two."

Mibuchi turned to leave, face tinted slightly rosy. "Chi-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Play nicely with them."

Mayuzumi rolled his eyes. "Yes _mother_."

 

\---

 

For Kagami, it was another lazy evening procrastinating doing his homework. They had spent a while goofing around in Takao and Murasakibara's room, doing everything _but_ their homework until Reo came to find out why their intense debate of ghosts vs serial killers could be heard from the lounge. For someone who had been shaken up by a desk being launched at his head, Takao was surprisingly calm about the whole ordeal. Surrounded by most of the generation of miracles and Kagami, he didn't feel on edge at all.

"So we should probably finish this work..." Kise murmured, glancing at Midorima's pile of finished work. The eldest of the miracles gave a sheepish grin at his friend. "Midorimacchi you wanna help?"

"I've already completed my work." Midorima sighed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Not my fault you all got distracted."

"Shin-chan can't you just do our work for us?" Takao asked with a smirk, knowing that of course the other would decline.

"Takao in all the hours I've spent with you in the library, exactly how many of those did you actually spend doing your own work?" Midorima sighed, him and Takao had an odd friendship which started out with him being assigned to tutor the other in biology. At first he had kept it purely professional but as Kise took a shine to the small raven-haired boy Midorima found himself spending more time with Takao as well as the other miracles.

"Mido-chin should still help us though." Murasakibara murmured from his bed, most of his homework was done but that just meant that he was reluctant to do anymore without a snack break. "Like a good friend."

There was a chorus of chuckles from the other miracles, Midorima would hardly call them friends but he respected their skills regarding basketball and that they had spent several years together. He didn't mind spending time with them now but his goals were simple; to achieve high grades and get into a good university to become a doctor. He didn't have time to be doing extra work or goofing off.

"It's nearly half ten." He sighed. "If you actually listen to what I say then I'll help you all for _one_ hour."

"And this is why we keep you around." Aomine smirked. "Old reliable Midorima."

"I hate you."

It was one am when they finished. Midorima collected his books up and muttered about how they all owed him for this. Kise had fallen asleep halfway through his English essay, Kagami wasn't faring overly well either as he stood up and nudged Aomine.

"Oi, Daiki get up." He grumbled.

"Fuck off Taiga." The other replied as he rubbed his eyes. "It's your fault we never finish our work."

Kuroko had already vanished downstairs to his and Aomine's room, Murasakibara had stopped caring about his essay and was already falling asleep. Takao was probably the most awake, having hung onto Midorima's every word, even if he kept making jokes and annoying the other.

"See this is why you should spend less time goofing off and more time studying." Midorima sighed, making a break for the door and kicking Kise to wake him up. The blond awoke with a yelp and rolled onto his back, shirt riding up slightly as he gathered his bearings.

Takao chuckled, he enjoyed having them all in his room, sure he didn't understand a lot of their inside jokes and they sometimes argued more than necessary but he liked having them around. He quickly got to his feet to follow Midorima out into the hallway, to which the other was confused.

"Do you need something?" Midorima asked, the dimmed hallway light casting them both in a soft glow.

"Shin-chan I was wondering what you're planning on doing this weekend?"

There was a pause as the older boy tried to read Takao's intentions. "Why?"

"Huh? Oh no reason, I was just thinking about how to make it up to you for all this studying..." He let his voice trail off as the other started walking away.

"...if it's that important to you Kazunari, I wouldn't mind some red bean soup. No-one here seems to cook it." Midorima replied as he carried on his way.

Smiling to himself at the other using his first name, Takao went back into his room to kick the others out. Kise was confused about why half of his English essay was written in kanji and what day of the week it was. Kagami was stretching and Aomine looked like he was more than ready to sleep for twelve hours.

"You should probably get going." Takao remarked. "Class is in eight hours."

"Don't remind me..." Kise whimpered. "...did Midorimacchi leave already?"

Kagami sighed  "Yes."

There was a loud thud from above them, Murasakibara grumbled something but otherwise stayed asleep.

"What was that?" Kagami asked.

"Probably Imayoshi." Takao replied. "Sometimes him and Kasa have an argument which ends up in some piece of furniture getting thrown."

"And you haven't reported it why?" Kagami asked, ready to leave and was just waiting for Aomine to get his shit together.

Takao shrugged. "We both ignore it. Besides, who would I tell? I don't have a reason to think there's anything shady going on. Both of them have strange tempers so it would just be them letting off steam...when blood starts dripping from the ceiling then I'll say something."

Kagami let an uneasy laugh escape him. It was true though, with both the vice-president and the head of the disciplinary committee sharing a room, tempers would flare easily. Neither of them seemed to be easy-going individuals. The three of them left, Kagami wanted nothing more than to fall into bed and it seemed like Kise and Aomine were the same as they started down the stairs. It was quiet, most of the students had been asleep for a while. They got to Aomine's room door and paused to say goodnight, Aomine nodded to Kise and Kagami before disappearing into his room. The blond gave Kagami a small smile and left him to go and seek sleep. Kagami wandered into his own room, Himuro was just getting ready for bed as he closed the door behind him.

"What do you know about Imayoshi-senpai?" Kagami asked as he stripped.

"Vice pres? He's a bit of an ass sometimes but he's harmless really." Himuro replied, a little confused. "Why?"

"And Kasamatsu-senpai?"

Himuro got into his bed and propped himself up on one elbow. "Short temper but he's hard-working and actually cares a lot about the younger students. Why?"

Kagami told his adoptive brother about the noises and Takao's very laid back attitude regarding it. Himuro nodded, toying with his ring as Kagami went on to mention how he hadn't actually met Imayoshi face-to-face yet but had heard somewhat disturbing things already.

"The vice-pres wasn't too happy about Akashi surpassing him and becoming president within a month of arriving." Himuro sighed as Kagami turned out the light and got into bed himself. "I wouldn't say he's jealous but more put-out. Having to report to a first year when he's in his last year here, it's a little degrading in his mind."

"How did Akashi end up being president?"

Himuro chuckled. "No-one knows really. A lot of students don't really ask that question, mainly because he's eerily efficient with his duties and there's no reason to complain. I certainly don't rival him."

"Huh?"

"He's the son of some bigwig CEO. He's the _only_ son. He's got a lot to live up to and a lot of pressure on his shoulders. Some say that's why he's the president; because he's naturally good at dealing with pressure and making difficult decisions. He isn't afraid to make a choice that upsets a few people if it'll be beneficial in the long run."

"So he's that big of a deal huh?" Kagami smiled in the darkness. "Explains why I hardly ever run into him."

Himuro decided not to respond, it was true he didn't rival Akashi's circumstances but he was sympathetic still. It was a lot to take on, especially with a vice-pres like Imayoshi taking advantage of any slip ups.

"Has anyone looked at the video footage from the haunted house?" Kagami asked after a few moments.

"We have." Himuro sighed. "Doesn't show much though, Takao walks down the hallway, pauses, looks around and then the door opens and a desk flies out. The angle of the camera doesn't help though, it just shows the hallway, we can't see inside the classroom itself."

"So no-one goes into the room at all? Not even that shit-head Hanamiya?"

"Hanamiya doesn't leave the library for the entire time you're all present in the building. In fact the last person to be anywhere near the door before then was Izuki when he was doing final checks on all the locks."

Kagami hummed. "Didn't they all open though?"

"No, well they shouldn't have. Look Taiga, a lot of unexplained stuff has been happening since then anyway."

Kagami sat up. "What do you mean?"

Himuro wished he hadn't said anything now. "Some of the first years claimed to have seen a shadow figure. We only got told today in the student council meeting and Akashi's not decided on how to approach the subject. Just don't go spreading it around okay? We've got enough to deal with."

Kagami grunted. "Probably just their imaginations."

"Well Akashi's taking it seriously, hopefully you're right though."

 


	11. The Teikou Saga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how these chapters are gradually getting longer...
> 
> \---  
> Songs for the chapter:  
> What's my age again? - Blink 182  
> Where'd you go? - Fort Minor  
> Best of me - Sum 41

 Chapter Eleven

The Teikou Saga

 

 

When Kagami woke up the following morning, he suddenly became very aware that there was a lot of noise coming from downstairs. He rolled over in bed, catching Himuro's eye as the second year sat up in bed.

"Who the fuck is yelling at half six in the morning?" He grumbled.

"Fucked if I know. You're on the student council, go sort it out."

"I swear if it's Hanamiya I'm going to drop-kick him out the door."

"Now _that_ is something I want to see."

Himuro sighed, getting out of bed and clumsily pulling some more clothes on before going to investigate. It wasn't Hanamiya - much to his disappointment - no instead it was Hayama dodging a pillow being launched out of the lounge. When Himuro asked what the hell was going on, the response he got was something along the lines of Mayuzumi falling asleep on the couch and being woken up by Hayama pouring a cup of cold water over his head.

"And in what dark corner of your mind did that sound like a _good_ idea?" He groaned, Hayama showed little to no remorse over the fiasco. "And why are you even up right now?"

"I wanted a drink and then I found him, apparently Reo-nee wouldn't let him sleep in his room because of something to do with Akashi and Mori locked the door so Mayu had to crash on the couch."

Himuro really didn't want to know why Moriyama locked Mayuzumi out of his room but now he was going to have to look into it. "Go back to bed or something, hell I don't know. Just stop antagonising the third years."

Hayama rolled his eyes but nodded. Himuro decided to leave the now bad-tempered Mayuzumi alone and instead go and find out what Moriyama was thinking by locking him out of his own room. The last person he wanted to walk into was Imayoshi, especially when he was grinning so much.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this would you?" Himuro sighed.

"Who me? Never."

"Funny how you seem to know exactly what I'm talking about."

Imayoshi shrugged. "As much as I'd love to help you get to the bottom of this...I have to be somewhere."

"At quarter to seven in the morning?" Himuro asked sceptically.

"Someone has to start breakfast."

Himuro made a mental note to not touch any food presented to him that morning. He waited until he heard the third year walking down the stairs before proceeding to find Moriyama's room door. The first thing he noticed was the lack of a door handle.

"...so he wasn't locked out, he literally couldn't get in." Himuro murmured before knocking on the door, he wanted to put a stop to this quickly as the last thing the student council needed right now was a god damn prank war exploding in the dorms. He had to knock a few more times before Moriyama answered. He seemed rather confused when Himuro pointed out the lack of a door handle on the outside of the door and told him how Mayuzumi had slept on the couch that night.

"...I thought it was quieter." He mumbled.

"Where's the door handle?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?"

"It's _your_ door!"

"So?! It was there when I came in last night."

The door of the next room over opened and a disgruntled Kasamatsu poked his head out. "The fuck are you yelling about Yoshi?"

Once the third year had the entire situation explained to him, he disappeared back into his room for a few moments before a loud clunk spooked Himuro and Moriyama. The door handle now lay in the middle of the hallway.

"Blame Imayoshit." He grunted before closing the door again.

"That fucker." Himuro sighed, turning back to Moriyama. "You fix your door whilst I have a word with our _wonderful_ vice pres."

 

\---

 

When Himuro did tell Kagami about it, he wasn't actually that surprised, Aomine and Kise found the entire door handle prank hilarious, Mayuzumi was sulking somewhere and the rest of the dorm were blissfully ignorant of what Imayoshi had just started.

"Well at least it was just a door handle." He remarked as he finished breakfast. Himuro had left ahead of him to get away from the chaos that was sure to erupt when Mayuzumi did decide to confront Imayoshi.

"Don't you see though?" Aomine grinned. "This means that Imayoshi is fair game."

"Eh? Fair game?" Kise repeated.

"Well Mayu isn't gonna do anything in return right? So who's gonna get revenge for him?"

"That's got to be the stupidest idea ever." Kagami stated. "Pranking the vice pres is just asking for trouble."

"And since when have you cared so much for our seniors?" Kise challenged with a coy smile.

"I don't." Aomine stood up from the table, grabbing his bag as he took a step back. "I just feel like taking advantage of the situation."

Kagami rolled his eyes. Of course Aomine was going to come up with something stupid like that, as far as he was concerned he wanted nothing to do with it. Kise declared he was going to get his bag from his room and for Kagami to meet him in class. The red-head nodded and put their dirty plates on the kitchen counter for someone else to deal with, he was tired and really couldn't be bothered to deal with chores. He lazily got his stuff and walked out of the dorm building, bumping straight into Sakurai who was more interested in apologising than getting out of the way.

"What is your problem anyway?" Kagami sighed as the two of them walked to the main building, the November air cool enough to prompt Sakurai to wrap his scarf tighter around his neck. "You're more highly strung than usual."

"Y-You didn't hear?" He uttered, avoiding Kagami's gaze.

Kagami rolled his eyes, was he supposed to remember everything everyone told him?

"Kouki and I saw...well we don't know what it was--"

"That's enough Ryou." A commanding voice startled the smaller boy.

Kagami regarded Akashi with a raised eyebrow as Sakurai apologised and hurried along the pathway. A chill crawled over Kagami's skin as he stood there with the president. He couldn't help but notice that there was something a little _off_ about the boy, the last time they had spoken properly Akashi was relaxed and even smiling but the person who stood before him was something else.

"Is your eye normally orange?" Kagami asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. Kise and Kasamatsu were just walking up the path when he asked this. He never saw the blond move so fast.

"Kagamicchi!" He called, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and forcing him to step backwards. "How rude, you left without me and senpai!"

Akashi's unimpressed expression hadn't changed, his right eye seemed to shine brighter as he stared at Kagami.

"What?" Kagami hissed, confused by the entire situation.

"Shut up brat." Kasamatsu snapped, walking around Akashi - not crossing his path - and catching hold of Kagami's arm, preparing to drag him away. "You're gonna be late."

Kagami had no reason to object as he was half dragged, half pushed towards the main building. He felt a little uneasy with the way Akashi hadn't said a word to him.

"What the fuck was that about Kise?" He snapped as they walked into class, already attracting unwanted attention from their classmates.

Kise was very agitated, Aomine had beaten them both to class but he could sense that something had happened. With the teacher not due to arrive for another ten minutes, he pulled the two of them over to their desks to continue this conversation more privately.

"He asked Akashicchi if his eye was always orange."

Aomine face-palmed. "You're an idiot."

"How?!" Kagami exclaimed. "I've never seen it--"

"That's because it's not fucking normal! Look, Akashi is a unpredictable on a normal day, it's almost ten times worse when he's like this." Aomine explained, not really explaining was _this_ meant.

Kagami huffed, it wasn't his fault that the last time he looked Akashi had two perfectly normal red eyes and now one of them was orange. He was still confused. Kuroko stepped into the debate circle. "It's probably best that we discuss this in private, Kagami-kun."

Despite his mounting curiosity, Kagami nodded, trying to focus on his lessons until lunchtime when the four of them met up in the library. The three miracles took it in turns to tell Kagami about their middle school days, how they had all actually gotten along with Akashi until their final year.

"Well he was made captain when Nijimura stepped down." Aomine's gaze focused on the pencil that Kise was twirling around his fingers. "It wasn't too bad at first. We still kept winning, we kept getting better, the rest of us still walked home together."

"Until someone started drifting away from us." Kuroko glanced at Aomine.

"'The only one who can beat me is me' wasn't it?" Kise smirked.

"I was a dumb teenager."

"You still are." Kuroko sighed. "Either way, Aomine-kun's sudden growth in talent caused a shift in power. Akashi-kun was suddenly faced with dealing with Aomine's bad attitude--"

"Hey it wasn't that bad!"

"--and then Murasakibara-kun started getting restless."

"Aominecchi was skipping practice a lot and Murasakibaracchi felt cheated so he started paying less and less attention to it. Well Akashicchi took uh...extreme measures to ensure obedience."

"Extreme how?" Kagami asked.

"He made a deal with Murasakibara." Aomine leaned back in his chair. "If Mura could beat him one-on-one then he could skip practice as much as he wanted. Well Akashi doesn't lose, like ever. Midorima and I were more than certain that Akashi would win no problem but it didn't quit turn out like that."

"He nearly lost." Kuroko continued. "He was one point away from losing the match along with his pride, his confidence and the loyalty of another miracle."

"And that's when his weird Emperor eye was born." Kise set the pencil down and gave Kagami a more serious look. "What you saw earlier, his orange eye. No-one really knows how it works but from what we've experienced it basically feels like he's staring into your soul, like he's reading your mind and calculating how to gain the upper hand."

"The amount of times we've end up sat on the floor because of it..." Aomine sighed. "When he's like that you better not try to object to his demands."

They went on to explain how there were many cracks in the foundations of the relationships within the group because of Akashi's new dictatorial methods, some of which would never fully heal. Midorima had felt torn between supporting Akashi as his friend and siding with the others under his oppressive dominating nature. The three of them sat in front of Kagami counted themselves lucky that they managed to keep their friendship alive throughout the graduation and following break, apologies had been made where they were required and forgiveness granted. However, Akashi had effectively disappeared until they all showed up for the first day at Misuterī boarding school, though the rogue captain seemed at ease, the rest of the miracles were still nervous around him, he tried to win back their affection but the cracks were too deep for some of them to ignore.

"So do you count him as a friend?" Kagami asked, trying to take in all this information at once. "Because the rest of you seem to hang around with each other but he's never...with you."

"In essence. He rarely uses his ability anymore, Akashi-kun is generally a calm and collected person. He does value his friends and acknowledges their commitments." Kuroko continued. "He's not the Akashi we befriended during the first year. Obviously he can't just switch back, but if we saw some hints of the old Akashi then we'd probably welcome him back with open arms. "

Kise nodded in agreement, Aomine's gaze flicked to the table they were sat around as a few moments of silence passed. As much as the three miracles didn't want to admit it, they actually missed their old captain, they had too few happy memories with him but the ones they did have were precious.

Kagami sighed. "How dangerous is he though? He's the president of the student council with that kind of ability hidden away...he could easily take advantage of it."

Aomine chuckled. "He's got more pride than that. Sure he probably got to where he is by using it but unless he feels threatened he rarely uses it...of course if you piss him off then I wouldn't be surprised of you found yourself on the floor. Just stay away from him when he's on his man period."

Kuroko slapped the back of Aomine's head. "Don't be rude." He chided, Kagami was a little shocked at the smaller boy defending Akashi like that. "Akashi-kun isn't any more dangerous than Kasamatsu-senpai."

That did little to comfort Kagami, it did give him a slight insight into Akashi's life though, with what Himuro told him last night and now this. Aomine rubbed the back of his head as he scowled at Kuroko. With little else to discuss the three of them started making their way back to class. The heaviness of the conversation weighing on their minds, Kagami felt like he had been let in on some very personal thoughts and took it as a sign of how highly they regarded him as a friend.

 

\---

 

Akashi stared out the window of the student council office, hands clasped behind his back as he examined the distant view of the ocean. The sky was grey, the sea rough, his shoulders tense as he mulled over the news in his mind. It was times like this that he hated being the one in charge.

"They're probably just paranoid." Imayoshi remarked, leaning back in his chair and resting his feet on the main table made up of six desks. "That whole desk incident is still going around."

The first year didn't say anything. His gaze turned to the file resting in the middle of the table, the file that contained student complaints about various strange occurrences that had taken place since Halloween; from noises in the middle of the night in the dorm rooms to shadows on the third floor and everything in between.

"Regardless." Akashi murmured. "It needs to be addressed. The principal won't stand for his students to be making up stories, he certainly won't stand for vandalism if it escalates that far. Speaking of which Shouichi--"

The door opened, Moriyama entered fresh out of home-room with a sigh. "So things aren't good."

"How so?" Imayoshi asked with a grin. "A new one?"

Moriyama glared at the other, not in the mood to deal with Imayoshi after that morning's stupidity. "Apparently phantom footsteps are the new rumour."

Akashi hissed slightly, this was getting out of hand and it was escalating faster than he could think. "Okay. Call Tatsuya, get Yukio in here too actually." He ordered.

The last thing he wanted to do was admit that he was losing control of this situation. When the others arrived he wasted no time in getting to the point of why he summoned them.

"So. We have a small issue." Akashi addressed the room. "We need to stop these rumours of the school being haunted. For one; it isn't haunted, secondly, it all started because of that desk incident so I want an explanation before I get interrogated by the principal. Thirdly, you are all to actively dispel any and all talk of these things occurring. Is this understood?"

"And you want us to tell the students that all of this has a logical explanation?" Kasamatsu asked. "'Cause that's gonna fly."

Akashi glared at the third year, he didn't usually get so riled up about being challenged, it came with the territory - that and Imayoshi made it his daily mission to get under his skin - but he was already done with people for the day. "By all means _Yukio_ , conduct your own investigation if you want. I'm the one who answers to the principal so this is my order to you. You will not encourage the student body to believe these rumours and you will not disobey me."

Thankfully no-one had the audacity - or stupidity - to say anything. Akashi dismissed them all, declaring that there was nothing else to address. Once he was alone he sighed heavily. It wasn't that he hated the stress, he was far too used to it now, it was more that he didn't _know_ what was causing this. When Reo had told him about the shadow figure he too had written it off as their imagination, but when he had heard about all these other things happening he started to feel like this was something much more.

He wanted to confide in someone, not like the president confiding in his vice - Imayoshi would be the last person Akashi would talk to - but a friend. Reo was great to talk to but really Akashi felt distant to the second year. If he was being honest with himself, he missed his middle school team-mates. Not that he'd ever state it out loud. Sometimes he regretted how he treated them but it was all in the past now, he couldn't change it even if he knew how to.

He could however try to fix it.

He picked up the folder of complaints, flicking through them idly as he thought about how to go about rebuilding those bridges he burned.

 

\--- 

 

It was a long day for Kise, he hadn't gotten much sleep after staying up so late and now he was struggling through his last period of the day; Japanese History. Aomine was bizarrely good at this subject so he'd occasionally lean across and hand the blond a page of notes - normally his only copy - so the older boy wouldn't be caught off guard by the teacher's question. When Kagami caught wind of it he felt slightly cheated. As Kise immediately went into his room to sleep, the red-head asked Aomine what the deal was.

"What? I help out my friends if they need it." He replied. "Why? Are you jealous Taiga?"

Kagami snorted. "And what are you going to do about your notes? Kise has them now."

"I'll just borrow yours won't I?" Aomine smirked, playfully shoving the other. "Come on, we'll shoot some hoops and then come and get Prince Ryouta out of bed for dinner."

It seemed like a nice idea, they snuck past Hanamiya who had been on the prowl all day for reasons unknown to the two of them, making it outside just as the sun was setting. They played one-on-one for a while until the darkness made it impossible to see the hoop anymore and their breath could be seen in the cold November air.

"Huh, that's weird." Aomine uttered, pausing as they decided to head back.

"What?" Kagami asked.

"Lights flickering up on the third floor." The other pointed to the main building. "It's weird because club activities ended two hours ago."

Kagami shrugged, it could be a manner of all sorts from cleaning to studying. "You wanna check it out?"

"Sure. We gotta put this ball back anyway."

With a quick diversion through the sports wing, they got into the main building. It usually got locked at nine, giving the students boarding a chance to use the library after class and such before the entire building closed up until six the next morning. It wasn't uncommon for the building to be mostly empty though. Most of the lights were off, the few left on gave them both an uneasy feeling.

"Is it usually this creepy?" Kagami murmured, stepping a little closer to Aomine. This was actually the first time he had been in after hours since the Halloween incident. He didn't particularly like the idea of being here, he didn't really believe the rumours floating around about shadow figures but that didn't mean they didn't freak him out.

"...creepy?" Aomine repeated doubtfully. "Please Taiga, grow a pair."

They made their way up to the third floor, it was silent. The pair walked down the hallway towards the last club room where the light had been switching on and off. Aomine tried the handle, it was cold to the touch and refused to work. A sound from down the hall made them both pause. It wasn't one the recognised, it sounded like a gravelly voice but neither of them could make out exactly what it was as it echoed off the walls of the hallway and made them both glance at each other uneasily.

"What the fuck was that?" Aomine mouthed at Kagami who at first just shook his head in response.

"I don't fucking know!" Kagami breathed.

The lights in the hallway flickered and went out. Kagami instantly grabbed Aomine's arm partially in fear but also to make sure he didn't get left up here, he wouldn't put it past the other to pull a stunt like that.

"Taiga." Aomine whispered, lips barely an inch away from Kagami's ear. "Let go of me."

"You're _not_ leaving me up here Aho!"

"Fucking hell will you stop being such a--"

A door slammed, causing both of them to yelp slightly. Aomine had to admit, he was out of his comfort zone in that moment. Kagami kept switching from being spooked to being annoyed and that in itself was beginning to irritate Aomine.

"Come on then." He grunted, twisting out of Kagami's grasp and taking the other by the wrist. "Fucking drag you out here if I have to.." He uttered under his breath as he reached out his other hand to find the wall.

By feeling his way along the wall, Aomine lead the two of them to find the stairs. The lights from the floor below were still on so they quickly made their way down, the sound of a door slamming following them. The brisk wind that greeted them once they got outside was a relief to them. Neither of them were really sure what just happened but they knew it was more than their imagination. As they walked back to the dorm in silence there was an uneasiness in the air, it was dark, darker than they thought it should've been but that was the least of their worries as Mibuchi pounced on them as soon as they walked through the door.

"How the heck did you two both miss dinner? And where have you even been?" He asked, arms folded as Mayuzumi leaned against the archway into the deserted dining room.

The two first years exchanged glances. "Uh...we were playing basketball and--" Aomine replied.

"I sent Hayama to find you and he said you were nowhere to be found" Mibuchi exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"We went up to the third floor to--" Kagami started but stopped when he saw Mibuchi's eyes widen slightly. "...uh...what _were_ we doing up there?"

Aomine rolled his eyes. "We saw some lights flickering and went to investigate."

Mayuzumi snorted. "Of course you did..."

"So what happened?" Mibuchi asked, unimpressed by their explanation so far but willing to hear them out.

Kagami looked at Aomine, Aomine wasn't sure how to explain what had happened.

"The lights kept flickering." Aomine shrugged. "Nothing major."

Kagami wanted to call Aomine out on his lie but he was more than happy to get Mibuchi off their case before he did that. Mibuchi glanced at Mayuzumi who shrugged, after a small lecture about losing track of time they were dismissed.  The two first years didn't need to be told twice, they got upstairs quickly, noting how most of their dorm mates seemed to already be asleep. Kagami was about to just carry on to his room when Aomine caught his arm.

"About what happened..."

"Yeah? Why didn't you tell Reo?" Kagami asked.

"...well we'd both sound fucking crazy for one thing." He let go of Kagami's arm and rubbed the back of his neck. "And I wouldn't even know how to explain it."

Kagami knew that Aomine was the type of person to speak before he thought so the statement was a little odd, he settled for assuming Aomine's pride was worth more than the truth in that moment.

"You didn't want to admit we were scared."

" _You_ were scared baka." He smirked slightly before his expression went back to the serious scowl. "Seriously, that wasn't normal. Forget that it was Furi and Sakurai that saw the shadow figure, whatever we experienced...wasn't right dude."

"No shit." Kagami sighed. "And you were scared too!"

"Was not, I just know that if we had stayed up there then for all we know we would've seen the figure--"

"You believe them?"

"I don't know Sakurai very well but I know he isn't the lying type like Hanamiya. If he says he was scared half to death by a shadow figure then I'm going to take him seriously, even if no-one else will."

The sudden defensiveness that Aomine was showing puzzled Kagami, he shrugged, he was still trying to process what had happened.

"Okay...well I'm gonna sleep on it. I'll see you tomorrow."

Aomine nodded. "I'm gonna talk to Tetsu and see what he thinks."

"Likewise with Tatsuya..."

They regarded each other with a half-smile and a nod before Aomine opened his door walked into his room. Kagami sighed as he quietly entered his room, Himuro was asleep and showed no sign of waking. With another sigh, and now a headache making him drowsy, Kagami collapsed onto his bed after taking his shirt off.

This was only going to get weirder.

 

\---

 

Takao was awoken by a noise, it wasn't the sound of Imayoshi irritating Kasamatsu above them, this was closer. He sat up, running a hand through his hair as he glanced at his phone. It was two am and everyone else in the building was probably asleep.

"...Mura?" He mumbled, turning on the small lamp next to his bed. The giant of a first year had his bed sheets wrapped around his body in a frantic fashion, still muttering and turning in his sleep.

The smaller boy watched his room-mate for a few moments. Usually Murasakibara was a heavy sleeper and barely moved so this was worrying for Takao. He wasn't sure what he should do, was he supposed to wake the other up? Should he do anything at all? He debated going and getting a second opinion from someone but quickly dismissed that as he figured that he wouldn't want to wake them up over something so stupid.

Murasakibara mumbled something in his sleep before rolling over to face the wall. Takao wasn't sure if this was anything major, it was certainly out of character if nothing else. He was about to turn out the light when he heard Murasakibara mumbling again. Waking the other up would probably just cause a lot of confusion, whilst Murasakibara was an easy-going guy most of the time there were two things you should never do; steal his food and disturb his sleep. Two things Takao had been guilty off already this year and he wasn't about to make a habit out of it.

He sighed, lying back down in bed and switching off the light. He didn't actually sleep. He felt bad for his room-mate but he just couldn't sleep with the unintelligible mutterings that the other kept coming out with. When the first rays of morning light filtered through the drapes he crawled out of bed. Murasakibara seemed oblivious to the night's events as the smaller boy tried to keep his grumbling to a minimum.

"Bird-chin?"

"What?"

"You seem cranky."

Takao sighed. All he could think was 'thank the gods it's Friday' as he tilted his head to look at the other. "How did you sleep Mura?"

The other hummed as he sat up and scratched his head, he felt drained and a little disturbed as fuzzy images danced through his mind.

"...strange dream." Murasakibara mumbled.

"Do you remember any of it?" Takao asked, shrugging his uniform on. "Cause you were tossing and turning a lot."

The taller boy furrowed his eyebrows as he considered what he was being told. He shrugged and meandered into the bathroom to shower, ruffling Takao's hair as he passed him.  The smaller boy rubbed his eyes and figured that breakfast might help him stay awake a bit longer.

He found Kagami in the kitchen and told him what had happened,  the red-head set about making him some pancakes as most of the other students were still getting ready for the day.

"So he was having nightmares?" Kagami asked

"Yeah." Takao replied, resting his head on the table. The temptation to catch a few minutes of sleep was strong but he knew he'd catch more than 'a few minutes'.

Kagami smiled, he was starving having missed dinner the night before so he was more than happy to whip up some food this early in the morning. "Does he remember them?"

"No...at least not that he says."

The older boy finished up and plated the pancakes, setting them down in front of Takao and ruffling his hair.

"Come on." Kagami sighed. "Eat."

Takao groaned as he lifted his head and caught the aroma of freshly made food, he lazily picked at the meal, making sure to thank the other boy for being so kind. The sounds of life started resonating throughout the building, Kagami watched Takao for a while as he ate, noting that he was _really_ out of it when Midorima appeared.

"What's with you?" The green-haired boy asked as he held the small china tiger in his hand. "You seem dead which is weird as Scorpios are ranked second today."

"Thanks." Takao grumbled, ignoring how Midorima had memorised his star sign. "It's the latest fashion."

Midorima raised an eyebrow, not quite expecting the other to agree with him. Kagami held up his hands in defence as he cleared away the plates. An uncomfortable silence fell as Takao's head went back to resting on the table.

"Mura's having nightmares." Takao murmured as Midorima sat next to him and picked at the pancake Kagami presented him with.

"Ah." Midorima replied. "Unusual but not unheard of."

Kagami took his cue to leave, he didn't really fancy sticking around to listen to Midorima's early morning ramblings about astrology. As he got up to the first floor he heard Aomine's brash voice through the wall, he sounded vaguely unsettled. The red-head poked his head through the door, Kuroko was sat cross-legged on his bed listening to Aomine's rambling. At first Kagami wasn't sure what this rambling was about, his attention fixing on how Aomine was pacing the room wearing only his boxers.

"And I don't get why it's the third floor of all places" Aomine exclaimed, waving his arms wildly as Kuroko just nodded, noticing Kagami's presence but not saying anything. "And then I had that weird dream--"

"What?" Kagami asked, unable to stop himself. Aomine spun around and met his eyes. "S-Sorry...I just heard you and--"

"Did you have any weird dreams last night?" Aomine cut him off, not caring about how or why he was stood in the doorway, or at least not showing it.

"No? Apparently Murasakibara did though."

"...fuck sake. Did he say what they were about?"

Kagami shook his head, concerned about how worked up Aomine was over something so petty. Tensions were running high it seemed as an argument broke out upstairs between some of the second years. Was everyone losing sleep or something?

 


	12. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight lateness! We had a small family emergency that resulted in me spending 6 hours at the hospital yesterday (only getting to sleep at like 5am) and then I had to spend most of my time today answering phone calls and facebook messages.
> 
> *sighs heavily.* Okay, so hopefully the worst is over and some sense of normality can resume to my life and I'll not be late again!
> 
> \---  
> Songs for the chapter:  
> Under my Skin - Trading Yesterday  
> You had me @ hello - A Day to Remember  
> All the small things - Blink 182

Chapter Twelve

Revenge 

 

It was a few days since Takao's sleepless night and he had managed to grab a few scarce naps here and there. At first Midorima was annoyed by the youngster's audacity to sleep during a study session but he found himself taking pity as the fourth day rolled around, Murasakibara was still having nightmares and Takao was still not sleeping properly.

"Takao, why don't you sleep in our room tonight?" He asked, Kise had bounced back finally and was more than happy to swap rooms with Takao just to that the other could finally get some sleep.

"No Shin-chan." Takao replied, he'd feel guilty if he bailed on his room-mate for something he couldn't control. "Besides, I wouldn't want to burden you or Kise."

"Nonsense." Midorima snorted, rising out of his seat in the library. "You hardly burden me."

Takao's cheeks heated up, he had gotten used to Midorima's cold personality and was convinced that the other only put up with him because he was forced to. He hurried after the taller boy as he exited the library, rain lashed against the window panes of the foyer, it was November alright.

"But I'd probably get under your feet a lot." He argued. "Or mess up your lucky items."

Midorima chuckled slightly, that in itself made Takao's heart skip. "And you think Kise _doesn't_?"

Takao shook his head, he was not going to kick Kise out of his room to deal with Murasakibara's nightmares. It would be unfair and selfish of him. What kind of friend would he be of he bailed out now?

"I'll be okay Shin-chan."

Midorima regarded Takao silently as they walked the halls of the main building, the small boy didn't look okay; he had dark shadows under his eyes, his smile was forced, he was dragging his feet slightly and the miracle could hear it in his voice that he was exhausted.

"If you say so." He replied eventually, he didn't want to interfere where he wasn't needed but Takao's health would start to suffer if he didn't get sleep soon. He made a mental note to keep a watchful eye on the other for any sign of things getting worse.

 

\---

 

Kagami and Kasamatsu had come to an agreement to share the burden of cooking dinner that night, mainly because Takao was so out of it that neither of them trusted him in the kitchen. They had just finished plating up the main course when Sakurai bolted into the room.

"Senpai, you have to get upstairs!" He cried, very close to tears. "It's Murasakibara, he's gone crazy!"

Kasamatsu immediately abandoned what he was doing and took the stairs two at a time. He could hear the shouts and orders from the second years trying to defuse the situation but clearly it wasn't working. When he got to the second floor he saw that the giant had pinned Hanamiya to the wall with one hand firmly clasped around the other's throat.

"Atsushi, let him _go_." Himuro demanded, face alight with fury but his calm demeanour was still gracing his voice.

"Spider needs to be crushed." Was all that the other said.

Hanamiya was smirking but even Kasamatsu could see the fear pooling in his eyes. He strode forward, wondering where the fuck Imayoshi was but putting that to the back of his mind as he caught the giant's gaze.

"Explain yourself." He ordered. "If you're not going to let him go at least explain why."

He was met with a lot of wide-eyed expressions at his wording, he remembered an incident similar to this happening once before and this was how his seniors defused it.

"Spider called Muro-chin a waste of space." Murasakibara replied.

Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow. "Muro-chin?"

Himuro folded his arms across his chest. "He means me. I didn't ask him to do this, he just snapped."

Sighing, Kasamatsu stepped forward again. "So you're going to crush him?"

The dead pan expression on his face gave nothing away. Hanamiya was beginning to struggle with his breathing and would be unconscious if Murasakibara didn't at least loosen his grip. The purple-haired boy wrinkled his nose slightly before releasing the second year. Hanamiya fell to the ground spluttering and gasping, refusing to let anyone touch him.

"Himuro." Kasamatsu stated, gaining the other's attention. "Bring him to the lounge."

Akashi and Imayoshi didn't have the best of relationships, it was well-known that the third year didn't totally agree with the first year's method of getting to his position but he never said anything. The one thing they both could agree on however, was that something very odd was going on in the school. The rumours were one thing, Akashi didn't outwardly show how rattled he was by everything. What did unnerve them both was the report of Murasakibara nearly choking Hanamiya until he was unconscious.

The vice president went to escort Hanamiya to the infirmary and gather some information. Akashi decided to listen in on Kasamatsu's interrogation of his former team-mate, choosing not to have a say in it himself due to the conflict of interest. They all agreed that as it happened after school hours, they should try to sort it out internally before involving any staff members.

"So he called Himuro a waste of space and you decided to choke him?" The third year asked as he paced the lounge.

Murasakibara looked a little worse for wear, not getting enough sleep was something he had always complained about but this was something that could be seen to be affecting him. Himuro nervously watched the proceeding, he had been trying to get Murasakibara to open up about these night terrors that had been haunting him, having heard about them from Takao and also from the other miracles. He had just been getting past the first year's outer shell when Hanamiya decided to start being...well, Hanamiya. The second year had decided to remark on how Himuro had been spending a lot of his free time befriending the miracle instead of helping the rest of the student council figure how what was going on in the school, going as far as to call him a waste of space on the council because of it.

"I don't remember." Murasakibara mumbled, keeping his gaze anywhere but Kasamatsu's stern face.

Kasamatsu was a little annoyed. The rest of the dorm had been told to eat dinner and leave them alone but he could hear the comments flying back and forth in the dining room only a few feet away.

"I don't believe you."

"I don't remember."

Akashi was on the fence, he remembered how powerful his team-mate was and how the one-on-one match with him had led to much bigger things. Yet he didn't believe that the giant - who was gentle for the most of the time - would actually lash out in this manner without good reason.

"Okay. I have at least seven witnesses that could land you in trouble with the principal if you don't start giving me something--"

"Yukio." Akashi uttered, orange eye flickering briefly. "He won't remember."

Kasamatsu was getting tired of all of this. "And how do you know?"

The heir smiled, back to his normal self as he sat on the couch opposite Murasakibara. "The nightmares."

The other's eyes widened and he exhaled heavily. He hadn't told anyone about the strange images he had seen every night that week but somehow his old captain knew. He grunted and nodded, casting a glance at Himuro before looking back to the crimson eyes.

"Aomine's had them too." Akashi continued. "It was impossible not to hear him ranting about them a few days ago. How bad are they?"

Murasakibara shrugged. Himuro sat next to him on the couch and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Atsushi, let us help you." He uttered with a weak smile.

The first year started recounting the dreams, they were fairly trivial at first but there was one reoccurring theme throughout them all; the fear of being alone. Akashi wasn't sure what to make of them but he nodded for the other to continue, all the while Himuro rubbed soft circles into the giant's back, making him feel at ease as he got more and more descriptive.

"And then the foxes came." Murasakibara murmured. "They were so small, they ran around the campus all night."

Himuro slowly took one of Murasakibara's hands in his, giving it a squeeze as he waited for him to continue.

"Foxes?" Akashi repeated. "...what were they doing?"

Murasakibara hummed slightly. "They ran around the school, just...yeah."

Akashi's eyebrows furrowed as he considered this information, he glanced at Kasamatsu who shrugged. Himuro watched as Murasakibara's gazed focused on his hand being held by the second year, he didn't show any obvious signs of being flustered but he did slowly close his fingers around Himuro's hand without a word.

Eventually they deemed that Murasakibara's actions were a result of severe sleep deprivation and Hanamiya's rudeness had pushed him over the edge. To avoid a similar event occurring Akashi declared that Himuro was to stay with the first year as often as possible.

"But I have Kagami in my room." Himuro argued, not opposed to the idea but not wanting to force his brother out either.

"I never said he'd be going in your room did I?" Akashi replied. "You'll move into his room and Takao will move into yours - unless he wants to double up with someone else."

It took a bit of convincing, Kise finally agreed to move in with Kagami so Takao could room with Midorima as the miracle had already suggested that day, it was meant to be temporary so they only moved a few things back and forth, mainly clothes, and left most of their possessions where they were. Akashi was actually rather happy that they all sorted it out that evening but he still couldn't shake the uneasiness from him about all of this.

When he was sure the others were all upstairs, he wandered into the lounge and added some more wood to the fire. The harsh winter weather was chilling everyone to the bone so the fireplace had rarely been inactive in the two weeks since Halloween. He sat down on the couch facing away from the door, losing himself in his thoughts until he heard someone enter.

"Oh, I'm sorry I-I thought it was empty." Furihata babbled when he saw Akashi. He looked terrified for some reason and it made Akashi feel a little guilty.

"Relax..." He sighed, putting up a hand. "It's okay Furihata."

There was an uneasy silence, Furihata couldn't really 'relax' with such an intimidating person around. After a few seconds he eased himself to sit on the couch across from Akashi, the fire crackled as the wood pieces began to get engulfed. As he sat there willing himself to not look directly at the school council president, he realised that there was a different vibe coming from the red-head to normal. There was actually less hostility in the air.

"So...what are you doing here Akashi-san?" Furihata tried to make conversation, wondering why Akashi was even here and not upstairs in his room like their dorm-mates.

"Just thinking. What about you?" He made an effort to smile and made the other feel less tense, he didn't know if it was working though.

"I-I have trouble sleeping...so I come down here to relax instead of disturbing Tsuchida-senpai." Furihata was actually rather embarrassed about opening up to Akashi about something so personal, especially after most of the guys in the dorm building had brushed off his paranoia. It was one of those situations where everyone tried to understand his fear but just didn't quite 'get it'.

"Trouble? Something you want to get off your chest?" Akashi leaned forward slightly, a soft and friendly gaze on his face as opposed to the stern and almost emotionless state he was usually in. With so many students having sleeping trouble, he figured trying to find out just _what_ was plaguing the other students may leave clues to what was going on.

The other's interest made Furihata feel oddly more comfortable, he hadn't directly told Akashi about the shadow figure, the president had simply heard it from Imayoshi probably or from one of the various other sources. He wasn't sure why Akashi would want to know details but he sighed and looked at the crimson eyes that were watching him intently.

"I have nightmares about the shadow figure." He confessed, staring at the white and blue rug on the floor, Teikou's colours if his memory served him. "It chases me through the main building...Sakurai's there too, we're both just running and eventually it catches us--" His breathing quickens, the memories coming back and overloading his mind.

A soft hand on top of his brings him out of his chaotic mind. Furihata gasped slightly, feeling Akashi slowly rub a thumb over his shaking hand. He doesn't know how to react, this is _the_ Akashi comforting him? The heir himself wasn't sure what he was doing. All he knew was that if he could comfort just one of the first years then maybe he could gain control over the situation.

"It's okay. It's natural to have nightmares Kouki." he spoke barely above a whisper. "Especially after what you've been through."

Furihata looked at both eyes, yes they were still red, no this wasn't the 'other' Akashi that had been rumoured to inhabit the president's mind. He couldn't help it, he started to cry. Sure a few of the upperclassmen had been sympathetic towards him about his ordeal, Koganei and Kiyoshi being the two who stood by him the most when some of the others would bring it up just out of spite, but no-one had actually tried to comfort him with anything other than a pat on the back.

"Akashi..." He sobbed. "No-one...no-one takes me seriously. Sakurai's having his own nightmares and he doesn't ever wanna talk about it."

Akashi moved to sit next to Furihata, hesitating slightly before gently wrapping an arm around the sniffling boy. Furihata buried his face in Akashi's jacket without much thought as the tears fell.

"They're struggling to comprehend it." Akashi finally replied, rubbing light circles on Furihata's back as the cogs in his mind turned, he wanted to make Furihata feel better about all of this but he wasn't sure exactly what to say. "Some of them won't want to believe that things like that exist...and others may feel helpless or even scared of it themselves."

"But...surely if they..." Furihata hiccupped through his sobs, he didn't know what he was trying to say anymore, he just leaned further into Akashi's hold, enjoying the feeling of being accepted.

"I read a quote once from an American author..." He mused, reflecting on his own experiences with such trauma. "Monsters are real, ghosts are real too. They live inside us and sometimes they win." One of his hands had found its way to Furihata's head and was absent-mindedly stroking it as he stared at the embers in the fireplace. "It's possible to assume that some of them don't want to admit that they're scared because it'll open the way for their own monsters to hurt them."

Furihata didn't quite understand what Akashi was saying but he nodded anyway. He felt safe in the other boy's arms, all the stories of the 'terrifying Akashi' had disappeared from his mind and were being replaced by this other side to the president that was seldom seen.

"If you need more comfort then I'm probably going to be here most nights now. Feel free to come and talk to me about anything that's bugging you."

"Thank you Akashi-san..."

"Call me Sei when it's just the two of us." Akashi replied, feeling that being on a first name basis with the other may make it easier for him to open up in the future.

Nothing more was said, Akashi held Furihata until he fell asleep and the fire died out. The matter of what he was supposed to do with a sleeping Furihata was pushed out of his mind as his thoughts turned to his own worries, just how many more strange ordeals were going to pop up? How many more things were going to strike fear into the hearts of the students? Was anyone going to snap like Murasakibara?

He was anticipating getting summoned by the principal any day now.

 

\---

 

Having fallen behind in his school work, Kise set out to seek help from Kasamatsu. He found his way to the door with '12' written in green on the door, the faintest sound of guitar strings being picked at came from within.

"Hey Yukiocchi~" Kise greeted when the third year opened the door. "Could you help me out?" He held up the math textbook with a hopeful expression.

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes but let the blond in. He smiled slightly as he closed the door again and turned to find the other sprawled out on his bed. They worked through the problems quickly, the third year wanting to get Kise out of the room before Imayoshi returned and started making his life hell again.

"I appreciate the help." Kise smiled as he closed the textbook. He spied the guitar leaning against the desk and gestured to it. "Did I interrupt you?"

The older boy picked up the guitar and laid it across his lap, starting to pick again. "Kinda, I wasn't doing anything important really."

Kise raised an eyebrow. The comments Takao had made on that night when they first heard the thuds from this very room came flooding into his mind. "...what happens up here?"

Kasamatsu looked up from his string-picking. "Mind your own business Kise." he uttered.

Having dealt with both Aomine and Akashi, Kise knew that Kasamatsu saying that only meant that he felt as if saying anything would change nothing. Kise listened to the other strum several chords without much though, biting his bottom lip as his gaze travelled from the hands picking at the strings to the concentration etched onto the third year's face.

His heart fluttered a little. As he looked back at Kasamatsu's hands he noticed the bloodied knuckles. He couldn't stop himself reaching out and taking one of the other's hands in his, running his thumb over the bruised skin. Kasamatsu didn't know how to react but he couldn't seem to pull himself away from this soft touch. He set the instrument down carefully, letting Kise keep hold of his hand as he shifted to face the other fully. He was about to question the first year when he spoke first.

"Did he hurt you senpai?"

Kasamatsu didn't know what to say, him and Imayoshi had come to blows a few times but this wasn't a result of that.

"No?" He sighed, eyes watching Kise's fingers as they stroked his hand. "I had to break our into our dorm room because Imayoshi was an idiot and pissed Mayu off to the point where he nailed planks of wood across our door."

Kise raised an eyebrow, not convinced in the slightest. Kasamatsu sighed again and tugged Kise outside to look at the door, there were small holes in the door frame where the other third year had nailed the wooden boards across the door.

"He did that?" Kise was trying so hard not to laugh, the fact that no-one was talking about this somewhat concerned him. "When?"

"Yesterday. Moriyama found it hilarious, Imayoshi took the boards away and I have no idea what he's going to do to Mayu now."

Kise smirked slightly. "Aominecchi likes playing pranks, do you want us to get back at Mayu for you?"

Kasamatsu really shouldn't encourage the first years to get involved, but at the same time he just bruised his knuckles getting his door free. "Knock yourself out Ryouta." He shrugged. "Just don't drag me into it."

Kise smiled and nodded before rushing off to find Aomine, he had a few ideas in mind but he knew the other would probably have better ones. He found Aomine in the kitchen with Kagami, they hadn't really had a chance to properly talk about their experience in the main building until then but it was quickly forgotten about. Aomine smirked when Kise finished explaining what happened and how they were now allowed to get Mayuzumi back for boarding up Kasamatsu's room.

"So what are you thinking?" Kagami asked, not entirely sure if he was going to help or not until he heard what stupidity was about to come out of Aomine's mouth.

"...we steal his bed sheets."

"That's it?" Kise pouted, disappointed in his friend's efforts.

"And freeze them."

Kagami raised an eyebrow. "We steal and freeze his bedsheets _where_? In case you hadn't noticed, our freezer is full of food."

"Fine! We'll put ice cubes in his bed instead."

"Lame." Kise rolled his eyes. "He boarded up Kasa's door! Come on Aominecchi, I know you can think of worse pranks!"

"Oh I got one. I did it to Tatsuya once." Kagami said. "So you know the wooden slats on a bed that hold the mattress up in place?"

Kise and Aomine nodded.

"Well you take the middle ones out, leaving just enough to balance the mattress and not look suspicious. When he sits on his bed his mattress will cave in on itself."

Kise giggled. "I wanna see this happen."

"Get Moriyama to have his laptop's web-cam recording or something." Kagami shrugged, making to leave the kitchen. "Come on then, Mayu's in the library with Kuroko so now's a perfect time to get on with it."

 

\---

 

Moriyama watched as Aomine and Kagami dismantled half of Mayuzumi's bed. The third year wasn't about to stop them any time soon, he was very much a neutral party in this war, he did agree to let his web-cam film for the evening so that Kise could watch when the prank succeeded.

"Where do we put these though?" Aomine grunted as he loosened another slat and passed it to Kagami. "Cause you know he'll probably kill us if he finds out it was us."

"Put them in Hanamiya's room." Kagami replied, passing it to Kise. "He pissed off Mura didn't he?"

"Oh yeah that asshole."

"As long as he doesn't think it was us."

They finished up, draping Mayuzumi's bed sheets back onto the bed before making their hasty exit. Getting into Hanamiya's room was the next challenge. Kise quickly found out that Hayama wasn't easy to fool.

"Why do you need _me_ of all people? Reo's room is literally across the hall." The other blond pointed to the closed door. Kagami and Aomine tried to look nonchalant as one could with four wooden beams resting against the wall behind them.

"Uh, because Reo would flip out if he saw the...uh...spider."

Hayama raised an eyebrow. "You mean to tell me, that you need me to go to the room that you're sharing with Kagami and get rid of a spider?"

Kise looked slightly panicked for a second, which wasn't helped by Kagami and Aomine face-palming at Kise's terrible distraction technique. Regardless, Hayama was somewhat persuaded to leave, Kise was to keep him out of his room long enough for Aomine and Kagami to shove the wooden slats underneath Hanamiya's bed. The original idea was to simply leave them amongst the clutter however Aomine decided to go one further. They lifted up Hanamiya's mattress and slipped the beams underneath, it would hardly be noticeable until Hanamiya came to sleep and found that his bed was lumpy.

"How long will it take him do you reckon?" Kagami asked as they left the room and made a quick retreat to Aomine's room. They could hear Hayama berating Kise for this apparent spider going missing but decided to leave Kise to deal with him.

"I'd say about two days." Aomine replied. "Mayu's gonna kick up a stink about his bed so that might speed it up."

"What are you gonna do if they find out it was us?"

"Depends if any of them want to really have a prank war." Aomine sighed as he flopped down on his bed. "No-one beats me in a prank war."

"If you say so..." Kagami uttered, laughing when Aomine sat up and smirked at him.

"Are you challenging me Taiga?"

"Let's wait and see if we get caught first." Kagami replied, opening the door to go and see if Kise was still getting lectured. "Just watch your back Daiki."

 


	13. Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a slightly early update as I'm going to be out at a gig tomorrow and then staying at a friend's house for the night (Sunday buses are terrible okay) so rather than making you guys wait until Monday night, I figured I'd also make up for the last update being late too!~
> 
> Also this chapter is all over the place in some ways.
> 
> \---  
> Songs for the chapter:  
> The Great Escape - Boys like Girls  
> A love like War - All Time Low ft Vic Fuentes

Chapter Thirteen

Sunshine

 

As predicted, Mayuzumi wasn't happy. Moriyama laughed as his roommate stormed out of their room in search of the person he assumed was responsible for this. The hammering on the room door was enough to cause Kasamatsu to wonder what the fuck Kise had done, when him and Imayoshi found out about the state of Mayuzumi's bed he couldn't help but laugh.

"So clearly you annoyed someone." Imayoshi remarked, not even bothering to hide his smirk.

"Wait, it wasn't you?"

"No, I was in the student council room all afternoon with Akashi."

Mayuzumi's eyes set on Kasamatsu who shrugged, and then Moriyama who stated that he was with Izuki. The novelty wore off when they realised that Mayuzumi's bed parts were nowhere to be found.

"Well. Until you find them you'll have to share a bed with someone." Imayoshi chuckled. "I don't intend to call for a dorm search at this time of night."

Moriyama felt a little bad for not intervening when he saw Aomine and Kagami removing the slats from the room but he wasn't about to fess up to knowing anything about it. Mayuzumi grumbled something about talking to Reo before storming out of the room again. Kasamatsu and Moriyama broke into another fit of laughter as Imayoshi investigated the bed.

"...I didn't think they'd go this far." Kasamatsu sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Fuck, did you see where they put the parts?"

Moriyama shook his head. "I heard them murmuring something about putting them in someone else's room."

"So they're still in the building?"

"Yeah, god knows where though."

Kasamatsu sighed, he made a mental note to ask Kise the next morning.

It was seven am, usually most of the students just showered and ate breakfast before heading to class but that morning not only was there a disgruntled Mayuzumi but a hysterical Kagami. The first year had taken his usual shower and not noticed the discolouration in his hair until Kise nearly died of laughter.

"Ka-Kagamicchi--" He spluttered, half dressed as he held his stomach. "What have you done to your hair?"

"What are you talking about baka?" Kagami grunted, still reasonably drowsy.

"Y-You haven't...oh god come over here." Kise took the other back into their bathroom and wiped the steam off the mirror. Kagami's jaw dropped as he saw his reflection. He ran a hand through the blend of purple and red streaks, his forehead stained a lilac colour and looking to stay that way for a while.

"...I'm going to kill him." Kagami uttered, pulling on a pair of sweatpants before marching out of the room to yell at Aomine. He got a lot of strange looks from the others on his floor as he stood outside Aomine's room wailing on the door. Kuroko answered and couldn't keep his composure for once, at least having the good grace to try and disguise his laugh as a cough.

"Aomine-kun is downstairs." He smiled.

"Of course he is." Kagami sighed loudly, setting off to really give Aomine what was coming to him. The dining room was quiet until he walked in, shirtless and annoyed. He walked up behind Aomine and yanked him backwards, glaring at him as he regarded the miracle upside-down.

"Morning sunshine." Aomine smirked.

"Don't you 'morning sunshine' me Aho!" Kagami hissed. "Look what you did to my hair!"

"Actually, you did it, I wasn't with you in the shower." Aomine laughed. "Unless that's what you want?"

The blush on Kagami's cheeks would be chalked up to fury, not flusteredness. "You're gonna pay for this Daiki."

"Ooh I'm so scared~ Good luck getting into my room, Kuroko isn't as easy to distract as Hayama."

Kasamatsu had been watching this exchange with an amused expression, at the mention of Hayama's name he wondered why they would want to sneak into his room. Everything clicked when he thought about who his roommate was.

"You better buy me some bleach or some shit to get rid of this." Kagami hissed, his grip on Aomine's shirt not faltering.

"Relax, Kise probably has some."

Kagami narrowed his eyes before releasing Aomine, letting him fall backwards off the bench as he turned and left in search of the blond. He was already thinking about how to get back at his stupid friend.

 

\---

 

Himuro nearly died from laughing too hard when he saw Kagami's hair, the first year grumbled as he sat on the floor of the shower letting Kise attempt to fix his hair with bleach and some red hair dye. The day had been nothing but jokes about how he was trying to impersonate Murasakibara, he was fuming by the time lessons finished and he dragged Kise back to get rid of the horrible colour. Himuro and Murasakibara had decided to watch the process instead of doing their homework, the giant's nightmares had eased slightly since Himuro had moved in but he was still drowsy for most of the day so he would catnap after class, using Himuro's lap as a pillow.

"Did you let him in?" Kagami asked Kise for the fifth time as he snapped the gloves onto his hands.

"Nope. You must've left the door unlocked when you went to get some food." Kise replied, shaking the bottle as he inspected the horrific state of Kagami's roots. "How did you not notice the purple water?"

"I was tired!"

Himuro laughed from inside their room, leaning back on one hand to watch Kise work his magic whilst Murasakibara mumbled in his sleep.

"So how are you gonna get him back Taiga?"

"I'll figure something out."

"Sit still Kagamicchi!" Kise scolded, already starting to get annoyed by how much the other was moving. "Otherwise you'll be completely blond like me and I can't have that."

"You gotta help me get him back bro. I ain't letting him get away with this!"

Himuro shook his head as he laughed, his free hand lazily stroking Murasakibara's hair. "I mean, do you really need my help?"

"Well yeah. You were worse than I was for this kind of thing."

The second year raised an eyebrow. "Do you mind if Kuroko is potentially caught in the crossfire?"

"Nah, he's probably helping Aomine anyway."

"Then I have an idea. We'll need to raid the recycling bin for cans."

When Kise finished with Kagami's hair, there was a clear difference in shade between the natural red and the dyed red but Kagami was just happy he didn't look like a bruised grape anymore. It was well into the evening when him and Himuro set about collecting cans for their revenge on Aomine. Everyone else in the dorm stayed well clear of them, word of this prank war had gotten out since Kagami's outburst that morning and no-one really seemed inclined to stop it.

"So we wait for them to go to sleep." Himuro explained as they stashed another load of cans in Kagami's room. "Then we stack a wall of these cans up outside the door and secure them in place with something like a bed sheet or that saran wrap stuff."

"...did you play this prank on someone--"

"We did it to Koga for one reason or another. I think it was Hyuuga actually who thought of it." Himuro shrugged. "That's why these pranks will only work on first years, 'cause the rest of us have seen quite a few of them already."

Kagami made a mental note not to fuck with any of the other second years. With little else to do, they got on with their homework whilst waiting for Aomine and Kuroko to fall asleep. It was a little past midnight when Himuro deemed that the two were most likely to be sleeping, they crept out of Kagami's room, leaving Kise and Murasakibara to wait for them to finish. Thankfully most of their dorm mates were also asleep so the two brothers carefully and quietly stacked up the cans just outside the door. Kagami couldn't help but feel this was nothing compared to the humiliation he went through.

"Hmm...we could put duct tape across the rest of the door?" Himuro whispered. "How far do you want this war to go? You don't want to use up all the great ones just yet~"

Kagami chuckled. "Great ones?"

"Alarm clocks going off at four am, replacing shampoo with mayonnaise, stealing all his underwear--"

"Why the _fuck_ would I want Daiki's underwear?"

Himuro let out a silent laugh. "You have similar fashion tastes."

"Literally all my boxers are either black or red."

"Not all of them, I seem to remember a certain pair with hearts on them~"

Kagami shoved Himuro. "Th-Those were a weird gift from Alex and you _know_ that! Heck you have a pair pretty much the same."

Himuro showed no trace of embarrassment as he continued stacking the cans, he fetched some duct tape from the maintenance closet downstairs before setting about blocking the rest of the door frame with strips of tape. It didn't take that long and the two of them admired their handiwork before quickly getting out of the area. Murasakibara was falling asleep so Himuro tugged him to move, leaving Kagami to get some sleep before he was no doubt woken up by Aomine's loud protests the next morning.

 

\--- 

 

Hanamiya had figured it out. He couldn't get comfortable on his bed so he had decided to get to the bottom of it that night, Hayama just watched form his bed with a vague interest, he wasn't really impressed at being woken up at one in the morning by Hanamiya's cursing. When the second year found the parts of Mayuzumi's bed under his mattress he immediately jumped to conclusions.

"That fucking bastard, I'm gonna rearrange that stupid smirk of his." He cussed, scrambling off the floor and tearing out of the room. "Oi Imayoshit!"

"Mako-chan what is wrong with you?" Reo's annoyed tone said it all.

"That fucking asshole tried to frame me!"

There was a pause before another door burst open and the yelling continued. Hayama rolled his eyes and buried his face in his pillow. He then started thinking about how on earth Imayoshi got into the room when it hit him. He knew something was off when Kise came to him about this spider problem when the blond usually would've gone pining to Kasamatsu.

"Oi asshole stop yelling." Mayuzumi snapped.

"Imayoshit took your bed apart!"

"He did what?"

Hayama rolled over in bed, if Kise was the distraction then who were the actual culprits? He considered Kagami and Aomine's feud in the dining room and the pranks from the year before. He smirked slightly. This was about to become an all-out war between the three parties.

The loud clattering of cans was the first thing that woke Kagami up. Kise was already sat up and trying to suppress his laughter as the squawks of protest no doubt woke the whole building up. Kagami punched the air in victory as the rapid knocking on his door started. He rolled out of bed and opened it to find a scowling Aomine.

"Morning sunshine." He remarked.

"I fucking hate you Taiga." Aomine uttered, slapping a piece of duct tape onto Kagami's cheek.

"At least your hair isn’t platinum blond!"

"Oh you're gonna pay for this shit baka." Aomine smirked ever-so-slightly before storming off.

The mood in the dorm was one of slight unease but it wasn't a bad thing. It was more like everyone was waiting to see how many more people got dragged into this now three-way prank war, now that Mayuzumi and Hanamiya had been clued in on just _who_ framed Hanamiya, the two of them had become unlikely team-mates. Akashi was taking a rather relaxed approach to it, he didn't see anything wrong with a bit of harmless fun as long as nothing got broken and no-one ended up in the ER.  Kasamatsu somewhat regretted letting Kise get involved but he had to admit that this was taking everyone's minds off the other strange occurrences for a while. Sakurai seemed to calm down considerably once people stopped talking about the shadow figure incident and started talking about Aomine and Kagami _still_ dancing around each other.

It was during lunchtime and Kagami found himself outside shooting hoops, which was where Kuroko caught up to him and struck up a conversation about it.

"What?" He asked again in the changing room as he rebuttoned his school shirt. "You think I have a crush on Daiki?"

Kuroko smiled. "You do tend to spend a lot of time with him."

"I spend a lot of time with you."

"Difference is I have no desire for that kind of thing."

Kagami shrugged, not quite understanding what Kuroko just said. "Whatever. No I don't have a crush on Daiki."

"You don't refer to me and Kise-kun by first name though." Kuroko challenged, he had been watching the two of them dance around each other for a few weeks now. It was amusing but also frustrating for him. They both referred to the other by first name, they both spent far more time in his room than in the rest of the dorm, they were pretty much made for each other with their short tempers and win-or-die attitudes and now they were in a god damn prank war.

Kagami snorted, briefly considering everything Kuroko had said, heck even Himuro had suggested it plenty of times. "You really think that's grounds for a crush? Nice one."

Kuroko smiled slightly. "You know what they say though."

"What?" Kagami shouldered open the door of the changing room and started walking back to class.

"When a boy likes a girl he tugs on her hair."

"Okay well that's a dumb phrase. I'm pretty sure that's just bullying." Kagami scowled, half annoyed that he thought Kuroko was going to come out with something less cliché.

"Yet you and Aomine-kun are pulling each other's hair."

Kagami rolled his eyes. "Kuroko, I don't have a crush on Daiki."

"See? You just did it again, you don't call me Tetsuya but you call Aomine-kun by his first name."

Kagami sighed loudly as they walked into their classroom, Kise and Aomine glanced over and Kagami felt his chest tighten slightly. There was no way he had a crush on Aomine.

Not at all.

 

\---

 

As luck would have it, Kagami got assigned to help Kuroko sort out some textbooks that their teacher borrowed from the library for their last class. Whilst everyone else made a getaway to their clubs or their dorms, Kagami followed Kuroko upstairs with the stack of books. He grumbled slightly about having to waste his time but at least he got along with Kuroko. They actually spent a while just hanging out as Kuroko started organising one of shelves that had been messed up by some students earlier that day,

"Say, what do you think of the rumours?"

"The hauntings?" Kuroko clarified as he ran a finger over the spine of one book. "I'm undecided. They are unexplained and probably blown out of proportion."

"Have you seen or heard anything weird?"

"No? Aside from what you and Aomine-kun have told me, I haven't seen or heard anything since Halloween."

"What's your opinion on the desk?"

Kuroko paused in front of one of the books, it was one on Japanese History and he seemed to be more interested in that than whatever Kagami was asking him. It was quite late into the afternoon when there was an unsettling sound from above them.

"...Kuroko." He hissed, looking around the library to find it deserted. "Tell me you hear that."

"Hear what?"

"That laughter."

"Kagami-kun, you're imagining things."

"I'm not!"

They looked at each other as the lights dimmed slightly. A simple brown-out but it was enough to spook Kagami. Kuroko was a little disturbed more by his friend's behaviour than the events unfolding.

"Kagami-kun. It's probably just one of the clubs being rowdy."

"Clubs ended half an hour ago!"

Kuroko sighed quietly, sometimes he wondered how someone like Kagami could be so easily spooked. Then he remembered that Aomine was scared of bumble bees so he shouldn't have been surprised.

A loud series of thuds come from the floor above them. The red-head gritted his teeth as he paced impatiently, for all they knew there would be a blackout at this rate. Eventually, after more thuds and Kagami getting more and more agitated, Kuroko concluded they could leave. Kagami was all too happy to lead the other out of the library.

He didn't expect the hallway to be pitch black.

"What the fuck?" He cussed in English. "Kuroko are you seeing this?"

The smaller boy couldn't deny that this was a little odd, for one, there should've still been students in the building. He stepped out into the hallway, a little more on edge than he would care to admit, the light from the open door to the library only illuminated the infirmary door and the stairs.

"The security lights should be on..." Kuroko uttered, looking up to the corner of the room. "And the cameras should have a light on them too."

"I don't care, I just wanna get out of here." Kagami stated, grabbing the smaller boy by the arm and tugging him down the stairs.

The ground floor was dark too. Kagami had to resort to his phone's flashlight to be able to see, he somewhat wished he hadn't turned it on at all. On the wall outside their home-room class there were several kanji characters scratched into the wood.

"...this..." Kagami uttered.

"The symbol for fox." Kuroko noted. "Strange."

The red-head was about to lose it with his friend's cool-headedness and seeming lack of concern over the fact that this appeared out of _nowhere_. The noises had stopped but the building felt icy, he didn't feel safe at all as they stood there looking at the numerous symbols.

"Who did this?" Kagami breathed.

"I'm not sure." Kuroko replied, reaching out and running his fingers over one of them. "It was done slowly and precisely so it would've taken a while. They would've been caught surely so this is certainly unexplained."

Kagami didn't want to entertain the idea that was in the back of his mind.

"L-Let's just go."

"Hold on."

Kuroko took out his phone and gestured for Kagami to keep his light on the etchings. The older male wanted to leave and he wanted to leave in that moment but he wasn't about to abandon his friend. He waited for Kuroko to finish taking photos and then the two of them headed back to the dorms.

Kagami walked into his room without a second thought, when he did actually snap back to reality he wished he hadn't.

"Where the fuck are my bed sheets Kise?" He shouted, the blond was nowhere to be found it seemed. His mattress was bare, even the pillow was gone, and the other bed in the room remained untouched. He stormed into Aomine's room and pounced on his sleeping form.

"--the fuck? No I didn't steal your sheets, why would I? And Kise is probably upstairs with Kasa."

Kagami growled slightly as he left and sprinted upstairs, not even knocking as he entered Kasamatsu's room to find Kise curled up in the third year's embrace.

"Kagamicchi?"

"Where the fuck are my bedsheets?"

Both of them looked very confused. "Uh...on your bed?" Kise replied. "Laundry room?"

"Bed sheets don't just disappear!"

"Quit yelling brat." Kasamatsu sighed. "Look, they can't have gone far, just check the laundry room and if they're not there then there'll at least be some spare ones."

Kagami glared at the third year who glared back, he walked back out of the room grumbling and muttering all the way down to the laundry room. None of the machines were on and there were no piles of sheets anywhere. He was mildly irritated at least as he found a spare set, climbing the stairs and re-entering his room. He stopped in his tracks. In the middle of the floor where his bedsheets, soaking wet as if they had just been thrown in the shower.

The yelling bought Aomine to the door out of sheer curiosity. He was confused, he hadn't actually thought up how to get revenge on Kagami yet so this was unexpected. Once he promised his friend that he had nothing to do with it, he decided to at least help him clean up and put the new sheets on the bed. Aomine lay on the fresh sheets and stared at the ceiling as Kagami finished mopping up the floor.

"So if you didn't do it and Kise didn't do it...who the fuck did?"

"Probably Hanamiya." Aomine sighed, letting his eyes slip shut. "He probably found out about our prank on him."

"Great..."

"You wanna forfeit and team up against him?"

"Fuck you. I'm winning this war." Kagami snapped, still irritated about his bedsheets.

"I would say you better keep your door locked but if Hanamiya has the master key then you're screwed."

Kagami sighed, giving up on trying to dry his floor. He sat on the edge of his bed and groaned at the thought of Hanamiya making his life living hell. Aomine chuckled and nudged him with his foot.

"Cheer up sunshine."

"Stop calling me that, I'm not Kise."

"Okay bakagami."

"...on second thoughts go back to the other one."

Aomine's eyes opened slowly as he let the request sink in. "Really? You want me to call you sunshine?"

Kagami's face felt like it was on fire. "In a sarcastic 'you're always in a bad mood' way?"

"...okay." Aomine smirked. "Sunshine."

 

\---

 

Izuki had been having a reasonably quiet day, as quiet as a prank war going on could be. He stayed well clear of the pranks though, remembering the chaos from last year. Takao seemed to have regained some energy since swapping rooms, the two of them had agreed to meet up for a tutoring session when the first year said he had to cancel because of a roommate emergency.

"Oh? Do you need some help?" Izuki asked as they stood in the hallway outside Midorima's room.

"Uh...maybe? Just don't be offended if Shin-chan kicks you out."

Izuki raised an eyebrow as he followed Takao into the room where Midorima was sat in bed rubbing his forehead and muttering.

"Oh _great_." Midorima sighed when he saw the second year. "Kazunari I told you I was fine."

"Nightmares and headaches are not fine Shin-chan!"

"Are they--" Izuki started before the first year lashed out verbally.

"No they're _not_ like Murasakibara's. Now leave me alone."

The second year gave Takao a helpless shrug before backing out of the room. The smaller boy looked at Midorima half in confusion and half in irritation.

"Don't Kazunari." He uttered, lying down on his bed and facing the wall. "Just let me rest."

Takao wasn't sure what to do, he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. The dorm had been a livelier place the past few days but something had started affecting Midorima, he apparently had a pounding headache and was being ruder than normal because of it. With another sigh Takao left the room, making sure to close the door quietly. Dinner had started downstairs but he didn't feel overly hungry, he just wanted to try and calm his thoughts, he wanted everything to go back to before the festival.

He was just about to leave the dorm building when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Mibuchi asked. "It's raining hard out there."

"I just need to get out of here." Takao uttered, not meeting the other's eye. "Just...let me go please."

Mibuchi could tell there was something wrong but he didn't want to press it. "If you need to talk then I'll be around later."

Takao nodded and headed out into the rain, the main building's lights were still on in some of the rooms so he hoped that it wasn't locked up. As luck would have it, the main doors were unlocked. He walked in, not really paying attention to the few people he passed as he made his way upstairs. He wasn't sure why he was doing this but he felt like he should at least _try_ to ease his friend's suffering.

Within two seconds of entering the library he found Furihata who also seemed to be in his own trance-like state.

"Rough day?" Takao asked with a small smile as he sat next to the brunette.

"I-I guess." He replied. "You?"

"Shin-chan's got a headache...real bad."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Did he take anything for it?"

Takao shook his head, for someone who wanted to be a doctor, Midorima just muttered that bed rest would help him and refused any normal painkillers. It was a sound theory but Takao couldn't help but feel like there was something else going on.

"Well has he eaten?" Furihata asked. "Soup normally helps those kinds of things. I mean if you put certain herbs into it then you could actually--"

"How do you know?"

The other boy smiled weakly. "There's a few books on it here. I had to organise them earlier."

"Show me."

The two first years spent a while pulling books out of shelves, flicking through yellowed pages, translating a few Latin names to Japanese that hadn't already been translated and coming up with a small list of herbs that were supposedly beneficial to the body. Furihata was slightly puzzled as Takao's sudden fascination with one book in particular that was largely about the occult but also had a very large section on herbal remedies.

"I-I don't think that's really..."

"It's perfect." Takao stated, smiling. "Can you hold this so I can take a picture?"

"Uh-yes but..."

The flash of Takao's camera phone dazzled the other boy for a split second, he felt the book lifted from his hands and placed back on the shelf. He still didn't understand but he figured he'd ask Akashi about it later - the president seemed very knowledgeable on a vast number of subjects.

"Thanks Furihata. I owe you one."

 

\---

 

"Absolutely not." Midorima uttered as Takao finished explaining the benefits of each herb and how combining them in a stew would help ease his pain. He had taken his glasses off but he could still see the smile vanish from the other's face as he explained how ingesting some of those things would probably kill him.

"Oh...okay...sorry Shin-chan I just wanted to help--"

"Don't." Midorima sighed. "I can look after myself Kazunari."

Takao swallowed. He felt sick to his stomach and he _really_ wanted to give the older boy a piece of his mind but he also knew that doing so would ruin their friendship. He nodded and threw his phone on his bed.

"I'm taking a shower then." He told the other. "Try not to die whilst I'm gone."

He hadn't intended the last part to come out but it did, and boy did he feel horrible for saying it. The malice hadn't come across entirely but Midorima clocked what the other boy was feeling, he blamed his aching head for making him seem rude. As the door closed firmly, Midorima sighed heavily. Maybe soup didn't sound so bad after all, although he was terrible in the kitchen and he doubted he could get out of bed without feeling dizzy. He considered how badly Takao seemed to want to help him, the first year had obviously done his research on the subject of herbs and wanted to impress him to a degree.

Why shouldn't he let Takao help him?

When the smaller boy appeared out of the bathroom half an hour later he was caught off guard by Midorima studying his phone.

"Shin-chan what are you doing?"

"Make me some soup?" Midorima replied. "Just but lemon and rosemary in it along with the normal ingredients."

Takao looked puzzled but he nodded, remembering that Mibuchi would be downstairs so he wouldn't be alone in this. As he took his phone back his fingers brushed against the other's, he tried to ignore how smooth the normally taped up digits felt against his. He wondered how the hell he was going to explain this to the second year but thankfully Mibuchi seemed on-board with the idea. It didn't save him from getting interrogated though.

"You care a lot for him hm?" Mibuchi remarked as the broth came to a boil.

"Yeah..." Takao replied, watching the other's movements so he could replicate them later if needed. "He's just done a lot for me this year with tutoring and such."

"That all? You seem to be together a lot more than that."

Takao smiled, he didn't deny that there was a certain fondness growing but he knew for sure that Midorima would _never_ swing that way.

"We're just room-mates right now because of Mura's night terrors." He replied quietly.

Mibuchi smiled and continued making up the stew, he could read others very easily and had already picked up on Kise's adoration of Kasamatsu, Takao's fondness towards Midorima and there was a hint of something going on between Akashi and Furihata. It didn't take a genius to work out that Himuro was smitten over Murasakibara and even a few of the second years were starting to spend a lot more time in each other's rooms. There was a small bet going on about which miracle would start publicly dating first, most pegged it to be Kise.

Then there was the whole Aomine and Kagami saga. _That_ was getting old quickly. They were close, yes, but it was almost infuriating how they bickered like a married couple, played like brothers and everything else in between.

"You never know." Mibuchi remarked, finding a bowl for the stew and a spoon. "Just don't pass up an opportunity if there is one."

"Uh...thanks Reo." Takao nodded, a little puzzled. He took the soup up on a tray and shouldered open the door to the room.

Midorima was sat up, still without his glasses on, and looking tired. He nodded in appreciation as Takao carefully placed the tray on the bedside table and offered him the spoon.

"I-uh...I hope it's okay Shin-chan." He murmured as he stood rubbing his forearms. He watched as the older male delicately took a sip, eyes flicking up to meet his.

"Are you going to stand there or do you want to sit down?" Midorima asked, gesturing to the edge of his bed.

For a second Takao didn't know what to do, Mibuchi's words echoed in his mind as he nodded and slowly sat down on the mattress, trying to will away his flushed cheeks. Neither of them said anything for a while, Midorima gracefully finished the soup, not spilling or leaving a drop. As he leaned back against the headboard and sighed, a small smile graced his features.

"Thank-you." He murmured. "I feel better already."

Takao's face was burning, Midorima was polite yes but he rarely thanked anyone like _that_ and as for the smile; the younger male couldn't help but smile back.

"Uh no problem Shin-chan." He replied, running a hand through his hair. "Just trying to be a good friend."

"Well I appreciate it, and I'm sorry for being rude earlier. There was no need for it and I hope I didn't hurt your feelings."

There was a silence, Takao didn't know what to say or do in this situation. He quickly got to his feet and started clearing away the bowl, trying to hide his reddening face. A hand covered his own and his eyes flicked up to meet the emerald orbs that rarely showed any emotion.

"I mean it Kazunari." Midorima stated.

Takao nodded dumbly, choosing to reply to the more mundane part of his statement. "I can make stew for you tomorrow, maybe even red bean soup I--"

"Anything you make I'm sure will be ten times better than my efforts."

"Aw Shin-chan, anyway you should rest now. I'll clear this up don't worry about it." He replied, glancing down at Midorima's hand on his, he enjoyed how soft the other's hand felt and didn't actually want to leave, but it was foolish to wish for something more than that.

The older boy watched Takao bustle about, the room was normally half clean anyway - even when Kise was staying - but he couldn't help but acknowledge how the other was paying attention to make it seem even cleaner than usual. As Takao left with the dirty bowl in hand Midorima sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as the headache started throbbing again.

He didn't really know what was happening, he couldn't find a medical reason for these headaches, the Oha asa horoscopes didn't mention anything about his health being compromised, maybe it was just stress. He had been working hard for the mid-terms and helping some of the other students too, he hadn't been getting a lot of sleep as a result and he'd even been spending more time at the basketball court to clear his head. He thought maybe he should listen to Takao's advice. He usually didn't sleep shirtless but his headaches were accompanied by a small fever so when the smaller boy arrived back he was caught a little off guard by his room-mate's lack of shirt as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sh-Shin-chan." He stammered, averting his gaze from the older boy’s physique. The gods must be against him today for tempting him so much. "You don't...I mean sorry I'm just not used to seeing--"

"It's okay." Midorima remarked, placing his glasses carefully on the bedside table. "I'm just a little warm."

Takao swallowed and nodded, quickly making his way to his bed - well Kise's bed technically - and diving under the covers. He buried his face in the pillow that smelt faintly of vanilla and willed himself to think about anything but Midorima's well-toned body.

 


	14. Confessions and Admissions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dark cloud hangs over Europe right now and as terrified as I am that my country will be next, my thoughts are with the victims of the attacks in Belgium, they're also with those in Turkey affected by similar circumstances - which I only found out about today. Hopefully this insanity and senseless killing stops soon.
> 
> Anyway. Update schedules are for people who have their life in order - not me - so early update for the win!
> 
> \---  
> Songs for the chapter:  
> Photograph - Twenty One Two  
> Heartbeat - Scouting for Girls  
> Heaven - Alex Goot & Landon Austin & Luke Conrad

Chapter Fourteen

Confessions and Admissions

 

The fire crackled, Furihata sighed in content as he felt fingers run slowly through his hair. He hadn't intended to get so close to Akashi but the past few nights had been tough on both of them. The chaos of dealing with reports of vandalism had put a strain on the heir and he found himself venting to Furihata after everyone else went to bed.

"And the principal wants me to find out who carved the symbols on the door." Akashi murmured, finishing his rather calm rant about all the chaos that he had to deal with. He hadn't given a second thought to the prank war as it was nothing but harmless fun between the students, to get involved was also more hassle than it was worth. "Why the symbol for fox though?"

"Maybe someone likes foxes a lot." Furihata replied, his head was on the other's lap and he was quickly falling asleep but he liked hearing Akashi talk softly about anything and everything.

Akashi smiled slightly, looking down at the other. "I don't know. It's just another headache for me."

"Can't you get the vice to sort some of this out?"

"Imayoshi-san doesn't do teamwork."

They fell silent for a while, simply enjoying the warmth of the dancing embers in the otherwise cold room. Akashi's thoughts were turning quickly in his mind as his fingers left Furihata's hair and moved to rub circles into the other boy's neck. The brunet let out a small whimper as he felt his muscles ease under Akashi's gentle touch.

"Anything on your mind Kouki?"

"Takao was looking into medicinal herbs earlier." He replied, eyes slipping shut.

"Interesting..."

"He was saying that Midorima had a headache and was refusing to take anything for it. So I mentioned soup which was how he ended up--"

"Midorima?"

"Yeah."

Akashi frowned, he made a mental note to go and see his middle school team-mate the next morning. Right now though, his attention was on the other boy and how relaxed he had become since they were left alone. He valued having someone he could open up to like this, Mibuchi was kind-hearted but was more like a mother-figure in his life these days than a friend.

_Friend._ The word bounced around his thoughts as he gazed down at the brunet, more at the soft smile on his face as Akashi moved his fingers lower to stroke the other's back. The topic of sexuality was never really bought up in the dorm, everyone somewhat kept to themselves and the questionable noises and marks on necks the following day were brushed under the figurative carpet. As it stood no-one really cared, there were both straight and gay students, a few bisexuals and Akashi was one of the only people who knew for sure about Kuroko being aromantic.

The heir himself hadn't really experimented, he knew his father wouldn't approve anyway, he was sent to this school to get good grades and succeed, not to find a boyfriend. He couldn't help but wonder though.

"Can I ask you something Kouki?"

"Sure Sei."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Furihata opened his eyes, curious at the heir's words. "Okay?"

For the first time in long time Akashi felt slightly nervous. He didn't want to upset the other boy by asking such sensitive things but he wanted to hear it from his lips and not one of his numerous sources.

"Have you ever been with someone?"

"Someone? Like a girl?"

"Yeah..."

Furihata shook his head, gaze on the fireplace, feeling slightly embarrassed about the question. "No, no I haven't. I haven't been with anyone. No-one's really given me a second glance. What about you?"

Akashi bit his lip, feeling his heart race slightly. "No, me neither. My father is probably making arrangements for me to marry one of his business partner's daughters. Regardless of my own preferences." He didn't intend to say the last part out loud but it was too late to take the words back.

The statement puzzled Furihata, he slowly sat up and caught the other's eye. Akashi held his gaze, a small smile on his face as the other wetted his lips and tried to think of something to say.

"Preferences?" He spoke quietly.

"Y-Yeah."

"Sei...are you--"

"I don't know." Akashi admitted quickly before the word could roll off Furihata's tongue. "I've never tried. I've never felt attracted to anyone before."

"Before..." Furihata didn't want to get ahead of himself but the way Akashi was speaking could imply something much more.

He found the heir attractive as hell, Akashi was very conventionally attractive with his flawless complexion, his bright hair, toned arms - Furihata could only imagine what the rest of his body looked like under the casual shirt and loose jeans combo the president wore in the evenings. His calm and quiet voice always made Furihata feel at ease, Akashi was also a good listener, he always let Furihata speak his mind, vent his worries and fears without interrupting. He'd occasionally explain away some of the reasons for his paranoia but he always chose his words carefully and never talk down to the other. As they spent more time together, Furihata noticed how the calm and composed front Akashi always put up melted away when it was just the two of them and it made him feel special that he was the only one who saw the other side to the president.

"I'll be honest with you Kouki." Akashi murmured, suppressing his nerves. "No-one's really made me feel so relaxed as you do. I feel like I can be open with you about a lot of things I don't normally think to speak about."

"Sei..."

"I'm not forcing you to do anything. I just wanted to be honest with you." Akashi stated, trying to calm his racing heart as Furihata looked at him with doe eyes, so innocent and hopeful.

"And...you like me?" Furihata whispered, slowly taking Akashi's hand in his and rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

Akashi took a second to clarify his thoughts, he wanted to make sure what he was about to say wouldn't blow up in his face. He squeezed Furihata's hand slightly, swallowing as he felt how soft his skin felt.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't Sei."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Kouki and I want to make sure I don't hurt you when you find out about it all--"

Furihata didn't know what came over him, he guessed that Akashi would just keep talking for another hour if he didn't do something. His other hand shakily reached up to cup the other's pale cheek, before he could properly think it all through he pressed his lips to Akashi's.

Akashi's mind went blank. The brunet's lips were warm and soft against his, he covered Furihata's hand with his own and he let his eyes slip shut as he kissed the other back. Time seemed to stand still around them, small and hesitant movements brought them closer, their noses bumping, short gasps and the slightest whimpers passing between them until Akashi's thoughts caught up with him.

He gently pushed Furihata back, voice caught in his throat as he panted and gazed at the other. Furihata's eyes warm and bright like the fire as they remained very close, feeling each other's breath on their cheeks as Akashi's thoughts raced along with his heart.

"...okay..." He smiled, the fact that the timid boy had initiated the kiss was one that his other self would remind him a lot of later.

"I-I'm sorry Sei...I should've asked--" Panic ripping through Furihata as he realised he had just _kissed_ the student council president without consent.

The heir smiled, gently pressing his lips to Furihata's again in a chaste fashion. "Don't apologise Kouki. I-I liked it."

"Y-You did?"

Akashi nodded, bringing the other's hand to his lips and kissing his fingers. "Yes."

Furihata smiled, his panic easing and cheeks rosy as Akashi coaxed him back into his hold. Soft fingers rubbed circles into his shoulder, Akashi's heart was racing as Furihata rested his head against the other's chest. He let out a sigh as he pressed his lips to Akashi's neck, feeling the heir startle slightly and causing him to giggle.

"...you're new to this aren't you?" He whispered.

"Just a little..." Akashi mumbled, the slightest hint of blush on his cheeks.

"It's okay Sei, so am I. We can be nervous and clumsy together."

Akashi's cheeks reddened as Furihata giggled into his neck. "Y-Yeah...I'd like that." He breathed. All his bravado had been stripped away in the other's presence to reveal the more vulnerable boy underneath, not that he minded much. He held Furihata tightly in the firelight, trying to calm his racing heart as he exhaled and continued rubbing circles into the other's shoulder.

 

\---

 

Saturday mornings were either quiet or chaotic, there was never an in-between within the building. Mibuchi always seemed to be the first awake and would normally just bustle around the dorm and make a start on breakfast - which was always a huge task - with Mayuzumi. The first of the sleepy students would find their way downstairs at the first sound of activity in the kitchen, most of the time they were barely dressed which made for some interesting conversations about Kise's wardrobe choices.

It was actually Kagami who suggested making an extra effort that weekend, with all the uneasiness in the dorm surrounding both the strange events in the school and the prank war being put on hold, the red-head made a proposition to Mibuchi to go all out on that morning's breakfast. It was going smoothly until Kise and Aomine showed up to 'help'.

"Move over baka, I'll sort this." Aomine shoved Kagami aside and started cracking eggs into the bowl.

"Do you even know what you're doing Aho?" Kagami sighed, trying not to focus on how Aomine was wearing a tight shirt that showed off his toned shoulders.

Kise was actually being somewhat helpful to Mibuchi, following orders and trying to get the measurements just right. Which was more than could be said for Aomine's efforts. Between the two of them, him and Kagami had managed to cover the counter in flour that should've gone in the bowl, Mibuchi just sighed heavily when he saw the mess and left them to it for the most part. Mayuzumi stayed far away from the chaos in the kitchen, setting the tables for breakfast whilst listening to the bickering between the two idiots who clearly had a thing for each other but were too dumb to know it. He caught Mibuchi's eye several times as Kise started to follow his own initiative and raised an eyebrow, nodding towards Kagami who was on the verge of cracking an egg over Aomine's head.

"Reo-nee can you tell this _Aho_ to fuck off?" Kagami sighed.

"Watch your language." Mibuchi snapped. "And Aomine is trying his best."

"Yeah bakagami, watch your language." Aomine smirked, poking the other's forehead and leaving a few specks of flour between Kagami's eyebrows.

Despite the odds, breakfast started coming together, after a few more moments of teasing Aomine actually started taking things seriously. Kise was eventually persuaded to leave the kitchen as Mibuchi took charge of rolling the omelettes in the frying pan, Aomine got ejected from the kitchen by Kagami by use of a wooden spoon being thrown at his head. Mayuzumi decided to help out now that the two more excitable first years had left, noting how the open plan dining room was beginning to fill up with tired but curious students.

As luck would have it, nothing actually caught fire.

"Okay so we have Tamagoyaki." Mibuchi declared, pointing to the plates of rolled omelette. "Pancakes, and ramen egg. Obviously we can make toast and stuff but these are the main dishes."

A murmur of thanks passed over the dining room before the scraping of chairs and benches signalled that breakfast was well and truly underway. Kagami sat with the three miracles he was close with, Kasamatsu joining the table as there were a few notable absences; Himuro and Murasakibara were one, Midorima and Takao another. In some ways no-one really expected them to show up, it was well-known that both the miracles were ill to some degree, the only other absence was Akashi.

The heir nearly always got up and ate with his room-mate but that morning he had other things on his mind. He had found himself in Midorima's room listening to Takao babble on about how the older boy had been 'fine' last night, but now his headaches were making it almost impossible for him to keep his eyes open for more than a few minutes.

"How long have you been getting headaches?" Akashi asked Midorima, he hadn't been out of bed long himself having not left the lounge until way past midnight. "Don't try to sugar-coat it."

"Uh three days? They started during dinner on Wednesday."

Akashi nodded. "Takao do you remember if anything strange happened on Wednesday?"

"Strange like--"

"Like 'desk-throwing' weird." Akashi wasn't one to dance around subjects, he had been thinking about what Furihata said about the herbs and had drawn his own conclusion that this was something otherworldly. He wasn't going to admit out loud that he was starting to believe there was something supernatural occurring, he needed hard evidence first.

"N-No...you think this is something to do with all of that?"

"It's a bit strange don't you think? First Murasakibara and now Midorima."

If the situation hadn't had been so dire Takao would've made a joke about Akashi being superstitious. "So what do we do?"

"Didn't you say that you had done research into this? Healing herbs or something?"

"I don't believe in witchcraft Akashi." Takao glared at the other slightly. "I just looked into it and found that some herbs are naturally benefic--"

Akashi held up a hand. "Okay. Let me know if you need anything and I'll get it for you." He smiled at both of them before leaving quickly, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"He's in a good mood." Takao narrowed his eyes at the door. The smaller boy sighed and sat on the edge of the other's bed, he didn't quite know what to do with himself in that moment as his friend lay sick in bed. Midorima could barely speak to tell the other what he wanted so he had to rely on gestures alone.

He couldn't help but smile slightly at Takao's surprise when he took the younger boy's hand in his.

"Sh-Shin-chan..." He breathed, caught slightly off guard. "What is it? Do you need me to do something?"

Midorima's head ached so much, it was a struggle to keep his eyes open and he just wanted to sleep but he appreciated Takao's efforts to try and make him feel better. He wanted the other boy to know that he actually valued his kindness. He gently tugged Takao's arm, the other blinked and swallowed, trying to work out what he was trying to say.

"You want me to...lie down?"

Midorima nodded, shifting to the side slightly as Takao gingerly led down facing him. The smaller boy wasn't sure what to make of all of this but he wasn't about to pass up the opportunity. He studied the emerald eyes closely, trying to work out if this was just the sickness messing with the other's mind. Midorima without glasses on was a rare sight, Takao couldn't help noting how much more at peace he seemed without the glasses pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Shin-chan..." He sighed, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he dared himself to reach up and delicately caress the other's warm cheek. "I hope you feel better soon, I-I can give you my notes from class so you don't fall behind--."

Midorima nodded, placing a finger to Takao's lips and covering his hand on his cheek. Takao's face reddened as he realised he was talking too much, smiling nervously as his heart raced a little at the intimate contact.

"Sorry, you should rest! I'll stay here if you want me to..."

Midorima smiled slightly, squeezing Takao's hand and letting his eyes slip shut. Within a few moments he had drifted into a slumber. Takao smiled back and let himself relax, keeping his hand resting on Midorima's cheek as he closed his eyes. He mulled it over in his mind and hoped that this wasn't the sickness getting to the other male, that this was something more genuine...he could be hopeful right?

 

\---

 

Aomine had been asked to go and check on Midorima, mainly by Mibuchi but he was also curious. Curious as to why Akashi seemed to be in a good mood after he had checked on the other earlier. He didn't think much of there being no response when he knocked on the door, he opened it a crack and listened for any sounds of protest before stepping into the room.

"Mido--" He stopped, eyes processing what he was seeing. Midorima was holding Takao close to him, both of them seemed to be asleep and had been for a while. Aomine tried to reason with himself, Takao had probably been led next to the other babbling away as usual and simply fallen asleep and Midorima had pulled him close mid-slumber.

There was an uneasiness inside of him. He smiled and decided to leave them be, shaking off the pang in his chest as he closed the door. He made his way downstairs and found Kagami in the lounge watching tv whilst Kuroko studied next to him. He wasn't sure why he was always drawn Kagami, their personalities clashed a lot but they always seemed to find a common ground - even with the teasing and bickering - and Aomine actually enjoyed the other's company.

"Sup Ahomine?" Kagami smirked as Aomine sat next to him on the couch.

"Shut up bakagami."

Kuroko glanced up from his textbook, watching the two of them. He wanted them to just get on with it and stop dancing around each other. He caught wind of a certain bet about the miracles from one of the second years and how a lot of them just wanted the two of them to stop causing unnecessary sexual tension.

Especially with wooden spoons.

"You know my head _still_ hurts asshole." Aomine complained, rubbing the back of his head as he rested an arm on the back of the couch behind Kagami.

"You should've gotten out of the way dumbass." The other replied, eyes darting to the outstretched arm.

"You shouldn't have assaulted me!"

Kagami laughed, shoving the other playfully. "You're something else Daiki."

"Shut up Taiga."

"Hey! You two should kiss!" A voice from the hallway called, it sounded like Hanamiya. Kuroko tried to hide his smirk as he regarded the other two's slightly flustered faces.

"Shut up Hanamiya, you bastard!" Aomine called after a few seconds, he couldn't help but notice the rosy tint to Kagami's face. The pang in his chest came back and his hands felt a little sweatier at just the idea of--

"Takes one to know one!"

Aomine leapt off the couch in pursuit of the second year, leaving Kagami to rub his face and sigh heavily.

"How obvious?" He uttered.

"Fairly." Kuroko replied quickly. "You should probably do something about that."

Kagami groaned. This was getting out of hand. He hadn't full on admitted to crushing on Aomine but Kuroko's assumption had gotten him thinking about what if's and maybes and before he could stop himself, he was _actually_ crushing on Aomine.

And subtlety wasn't his strong point.

He had only told Kuroko and Himuro - who was having his own emotional fun and games with his new room-mate - but according to his brother it was a well-known fact that the two of them were creating a lot of tension. He had just thought that it was the prank war causing everyone to talk about them, that the others were finding it amusing.

"...do you want to help me out with that?" Kagami asked the smaller boy.

"What's in it for me?" Kuroko smiled, he wasn't opposed to helping his friends but there was a reason him and Akashi got along so well in middle school.

"I'll make you vanilla shakes whenever you want?"

"Hmm...I'll think about it."

"You're an asshole."

"But Kagami-kun, you love the asshole type."

"Sh-Shut up!"

Kuroko chuckled, a rarity in itself and that just made Kagami feel more embarrassed that his stupid crush was so amusing to the other. He grumbled slightly and playfully shoved the other.

"I'm sure Kise-kun could give you some tips."

"I am not telling Kise anything. He'll go all matchmaker on me probably--besides he's so caught up on his own crush on Kasa."

"I had noticed, as has the entire dorm."

"And I thought I was bad."

"No, you're worse."

"Kuroko!"

   

 


	15. Irony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would've gone up like 4 hours ago had I not decided at 4pm this afternoon to marathon 11 episodes of Haikyuu!! and become a puddle of feelings.
> 
> Anyway! Stuff will start escalating soon, so here's a chapter of almost entirely fluff...like the calm before the storm.
> 
> Also I just wanna say thank-you to all of you who've left kudos and comments! It really makes my day knowing that people like my writing as this is literally all I do with my life right now, so thank-you so much! :3
> 
> \---  
> Songs for the chapter:  
> Flashlight - Jessie J  
> Young Love - Eli Lieb

Chapter Fifteen

Irony

Midorima awoke with a start, he felt warm, _too_ warm. He rubbed his face as he turned over and bumped into something, someone. Someone was in his bed with him. Slowly, he opened his eyes, the colours and shapes shifting in his vision until everything focused - more or less - enough for him to establish what the situation was.

It was Takao. Takao was in his bed, fully clothed and asleep. The older boy tried to remember what exactly led to this; Akashi had visited yes, something about herbs, Takao made a remark about how happy the president seemed...and then Midorima had invited him into bed... _why_?

He licked his dry lips and reached for his glasses so he could possibly figure out what time it was. Leaning over Takao's sleeping form, his face brushed against the other's and he felt his heart skip slightly. Once he had his glasses on he was informed that the time was nearly noon, he wanted to shower and eat something. His headache had eased enough for him to be able to get up but there was the small problem of him being trapped in bed.

"Kazunari..." He murmured, admiring the other's peaceful expression and how his dark bangs draped across his closed eyes. In the back of his mind there was a voice telling him that Takao was rather appealing to the eye, he couldn't help but agree as he gazed at his room-mate. He'd never say anything of the sort though, certainly not.

He did dare to gently stroke the other's cheek, Takao let out a small whimper and leaned into Midorima's hand like a cat. There was certainly something to this first year that made Midorima feel a little less cold-hearted, he reminded the older boy of Kise in a way; the childish but devious nature that a lot of girls go crazy for.

Yet here he was, in Midorima's bed.

"Kazunari." Midorima sighed, propping himself up on his elbow as he continued stroking Takao's cheek. He didn't feel like being rude and just leaving the boy here, he felt like he should at least make sure Takao knew he was feeling better. That and Takao's cheek was smooth against the pad of his thumb and he didn't feel like leaving him just yet.

After a few more minutes of Midorima softly calling his name, Takao stirred, a little dazed and confused as he processed where he was and that Midorima was showing affection. He ran a hand through his messy hair and smiled, the faintest trace of blush on his cheeks as he averted his gaze.

"Sleep well?" Midorima asked, dropping his hand and simply watching the other's reaction.

Takao shrugged. "I should be asking you. Are you feeling better?"

The older boy nodded, he felt like he should show more gratitude. "Thank you for everything you've done--"

"Oh it's not a problem Shin-chan!" Takao declared, sitting up quickly, the blush on his cheeks deepening in colour. "Just me being, uh, you're friend."

"Kazu.." Midorima sighed, the shortening of the other's first name was unintentional but it got a bewildered expression from Takao.

"See? You're still delirious." Takao smiled, determined not to gain false hope. "You should take a shower whilst I get you some more of that stew.

As much as Midorima wanted to tell Takao that he was worrying for nothing, he was hungry and Takao seemed adamant to keep looking after him. After a few moments of silence he nodded.

"I would like that...many thanks."

Takao exhaled as he left the room. His heart couldn't take much more of this. As luck would have it, he ran into Izuki on the stairs and pretended to understand his senpai's pun before the second year took a more serious tone.

"You look like you haven't slept much." He murmured. "Are you okay?"

Takao nodded. "Yeah! Just Shin-chan's ill and he was kinda out of it this morning so I ended up sleeping with him--"

"Wait what?" Izuki tried not to jump to conclusions, or laugh at Takao's reddening face as he realised what he had just implied.

"No! Not like that! He was out of it and wanted me to lie down with him and then he fell asleep...and then _I_ fell asleep..." Takao babbled. "Me and shin-chan? That's an amusing thought though."

Izuki could smell more to this story but he didn't push it. "Okay. So how is he now?"

The first year sighed, venting to the other about how he was worried in general about all of these hauntings and how two of the miracles were struck down with illness within days of each other. Midorima had scoffed at him regarding the desk incident and said it was probably Imayoshi being a prick, but the other rumours were making him feel uneasy.

Izuki nodded, the two of them walked down to the kitchen so Takao could make the strew as he vented. Kise was lurking in the kitchen apparently making some kind of smoothies and inadvertently overheard Takao lamenting about Midorima.

"Takaocchi?" He asked, pouring the pale green smoothie into two glasses. "Do you have a crush on Midorimacchi?"

The first year's brain went blank, Izuki raised an eyebrow at the two of them before clearing his throat loudly and leaving them alone to bicker about this in peace. He wasn't getting involved in the matters of the miracles and whether or not they had crushes, _or_ anyone else having crushes on the miracles.

"No I don't." Takao uttered, focusing on the broth that he was making from memory alone. The last thing he wanted was Kise trying to 'help' him.

"Hmm? You seemed more than happy about kicking me out of my room to share it with him." Kise remarked, leaning against the island counter and folding his arms across his chest.

"Th-That's because I..." He didn't actually have a reason, he wasn't that he didn't want to share a room with Kagami but Kise wasn't about to believe that at all. He shook his head, not really wanting to admit to anything, he knew the blond wouldn't keep his mouth shut. "It's none of your business Kise."

Kise smiled, not quite wanting to say he was happy that he had found this out. He reassuringly patted Takao's shoulder. "Your secret's safe with me Takaocchi." He chimed, leaving with both smoothies in hand as he made his way up to his new room, Kagami was shooting hoops with Aomine so the blond had free reign of the room. He shouldered open the door and smiled at the third year who was picking at guitar strings on his bed.

"I made you this Yukiocchi." He declared, offering the third year one of the sweet drinks.

Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow but took the glass, giving it a sniff before drinking half of it at once. He nodded and smiled at Kise before going back to his string picking.

"Are you sure it's okay that I'm here?" He asked as the blond flopped down on Kagami's unmade bed.

"Kagamicchi is busy with Aominecchi."

"Shoving his tongue down his throat?"

Kise laughed. "We all wish. They're just so into each other that it's annoying that they're not a thing already...can't they just fess up already?"

Kasamatsu said nothing at first, the irony that was Kise asking that question was almost too much. He couldn't say for sure how he felt but Kise was very bad at subtlety.

"Well maybe they're both scared of what everyone would think."  He murmured. "It can't be easy to have those kinds of feelings and keep them secret."

The two of them went quiet as Kise focused more on his drink than Kasamatsu's response, only the sound of Kasamatsu's guitar filling the silence in the room. He didn't really have a song in mind to play but he found that mindlessly practising chords helped him relax a little, he knew Kise liked to hear him play too. Sometimes the two of them would just sit and listen to his playing, sometimes Kise would sing along - making up lyrics on the spot - and other times the blond would just watch him with bright eyes and a smile on his face.

The third year's phone buzzed in his pocket. He scowled at the screen as he read the message before sighing. "I gotta go Ryouta." He murmured, carefully setting his guitar down on the other's bed. "School council require my presence apparently."

"What for?"

Kasamatsu shrugged. "I just gotta report to the student council room asap. Apparently Akashi needs to speak with all of us."

The blond pouted before getting off Kagami's bed and picking up Kasamatsu's guitar to put it out of harm’s way. The third year had requested that it stayed in Kise and Kagami's room after Imayoshi nearly broke it out of clumsiness - clumsiness that seemed rather deliberate. Either way, the blond was more than happy to keep the beloved instrument in his temporary room, it gave Kasamatsu an excuse to spend all his free time there.

Kasamatsu smiled as he got up and made for the door. "I'll come and find you later yeah? Maybe we could shoot some hoops?"

The third year left the blond, sighing heavily as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket and made his way out of the building. Bright November sunlight made his eyes hurt, he shivered in the chill as he walked along the path, leaves and gravel crunching under his feet. The main building was cold, he gritted his teeth as he climbed the stairs and wondered what could possibly so important for him to be summoned on a Saturday morning. He heard the raised voices before he got to the door, he hadn't ever heard Akashi or Imayoshi arguing before but the words that were being thrown back and forth made him slightly apprehensive about opening the door.

Akashi was pissed, that much was clear. Imayoshi was sporting his familiar smirk meaning he was probably antagonising the president, Himuro and Moriyama looked like they'd rather be anywhere but here and Hanamiya was grinning from ear to ear.

"So..." Kasamatsu murmured as he closed the door. "What's going on?"

"Akashi's drawing links where there are none." Hanamiya shrugged.

Akashi didn't let Kasamatsu's arrival faze him. "You can't deny that it's strange how two miracles have been struck off with sickness within days of each other."

"It's November. Students get sick all the time." Moriyama countered. "In fact I'm more surprised that the entire dorm isn't coming down with the flu."

Kasamatsu really didn't see why this was worthy of his presence. "Is that it?"

"The rumours of hauntings are still active." Akashi seemed to have calmed down a little but there was still an air of resentment about him. "And they show no signs of stopping."

"So what do you want us to do? Obviously we've been trying to stop the rumours but they're--"

"I have a plan. We're going to prove that the school isn't haunted." Akashi interrupted. "The AV club will be working to hook up the security cameras to a laptop in the dorm building, we will take it in turns to monitor the footage all day every day for one week."

"What?" Himuro uttered, he was so done with all of this and he expected just another order to reinforce the president's thoughts, but _this_ was something else. "You want us to basically become campus security? And why are we doing this and not the faculty?"

Akashi raised an eyebrow. "I don't see the point in causing unnecessary grief to the staff so we'll take this matter into our own hands for now. We will monitor the cameras and if there is any unexplained footage I will inform the principal myself and go from there."

The second year shook his head in disbelief. Kasamatsu exchanged a glance with Moriyama but kept his mouth shut. Hanamiya just shrugged and Imayoshi seemed to have more than something to say on the matter.

"This is like some five nights at Freddy’s bullshit." The vice sneered. "So I assume we'll have to inform the staff about this?"

Akashi turned to look out the window, his head ached and he wanted nothing more than to sleep the rest of the day away. His day had gotten off to a decent start, but he had gotten an email from the vice principal to seriously sort out these rumours and the new vandalism outside the first year classroom. He hadn't reacted well to it. He didn't want to believe that any of this was supernatural but he was coming up with fewer and fewer other explanations. At least if nothing happened during the week they were watching the cameras, they could rule it out once and for all.

"I'll sort something out." Akashi stated. "I just need you all to take the evening and overnight shifts."

"Will our teachers be notified of all this?" Moriyama asked, folding his arms across his chest. "We're gonna be pulling all-nighters."

"I'll tell them. Just be ready on Monday to draw up a rota."

With that, the meeting was over. Kasamatsu found himself outside the room with Moriyama. Neither of them really knew what to make of this as they walked out of the main building and paused to enjoy the peace and quiet.

"How have you been?” Kasamatsu asked, aware that he had been spending a lot of time with Kise since Imayoshi started this stupid prank war, and as a result hadn't spoken much to his best friend.

"I've been good." Moriyama replied. "Shun and I are good...how have things been with you?"

Kasamatsu smiled, knowing exactly what the other was referring to. "I'm getting there. Ryou--I mean, Kise is letting me stay in his room during the day. Most of the time I only see Imayoshi in class or just before bed."

"The blond?" The other remarked as they slowly walked away from the main building. "You're doing well for yourself then."

"It's not like that! No we're not..."

"Like me and Shun? Yeah okay, you say that now Yukio but things could change easily." Moriyama gave the other an all-knowing smile.

Kasamatsu snorted, shaking his head. "So do you want to shoot some hoops whilst we're out here?"

"Yeah, it's actually been a while since I've had the time to." Moriyama laughed slightly as they both made their way to the outdoor court.

"All the more reason to then, do you want one-on-one or shall we drag some more people in?"

Moriyama smiled. "Shun and I against you and Kise?"

"Game on." Kasamatsu playfully punched his best friend's shoulder. It really had been too long.

 

\---

 

Kagami tried not to think about it. He tried not to think about how good Aomine looked as he stripped his shirt off after playing basketball. He tried not to stare at the toned chest and broad shoulders. He tried not to let it slip that he was trying not to stare.

"Cat got your tongue?" Aomine remarked, wrapping an arm around Kagami's shoulders after putting on a fresh shirt and shoving the basketball into Kagami's hands. Kagami could feel the heat radiating off his friend and he was so screwed.

"N-No! Just tired."

They got back into the warmth of the dorms, Murasakibara was in the kitchen looking for snacks so the two of them decided to join him. Settling for instant noodles in front of the tv in the lounge, the three of them got into a debate about flavour of cakes and whether carrot cake counted as a dessert because of the carrots. The afternoon wore on slowly, various dorm mates coming by to put in their opinion on carrot cake into the conversation but for the most part it was just the three of them.

"Ah, well I'm gonna go take a shower." Aomine declared, he was met with two grunts of acknowledgement before he left. Kagami felt like he should try and strike up a conversation with Murasakibara but he really didn't know the miracle that well.

"So...how's having Tatsuya as a roommate?" Kagami asked, a pretty dumb question really but it was something.

"Muro-chin is a lot quieter than bird-chin." Murasakibara hummed. "He lets me cuddle him."

That was more than enough information for Kagami but he pressed on. "...does he not sleep in the other bed?"

"No? Muro-chin likes being cuddled."

"So your nightmares have eased then?"

The giant nodded slightly. "The foxes still come."

"Eh?" The statement perplexed Kagami, he had never heard of foxes being involved in nightmares. Murasakibara simply shrugged and went back to munching his way through a bag of chips. With little else to really discuss, Kagami decided to take a page from Aomine's book and take a shower whilst Kise was shooting hoops with Kasamatsu and Moriyama.

He found Kise's room key on the desk, figuring that it wasn't totally beyond the bounds of possibility that Kise would come back _right_ as he stepped into the shower, Kagami left the room door unlocked. He checked the shower for any signs of pranking, not entirely trusting of the door locks anymore. Once he established that no-one had messed with the bathroom or his toiletries, he shrugged off his clothes and got in the shower.

His thoughts turned to the comment Murasakibara made about foxes, it stuck in his mind for some reason. He didn't quite get why it stood out, he muttered to himself as he washed his hair and sighed at the red dye staining the water. His hair was going to be half blond and half red at this rate.

"Fucking asshole." He grumbled as he thought back to the stupid prank and then to Aomine in general. "Fucking Daiki and his stupid smirk and his hearty laugh and...nice body...pretty eyes..."

He stared at the pink water draining away. He was _actually_ crushing on Aomine Daiki.

 

\---

 

"Oi Tetsu, I'm taking a shower." Aomine told his roommate as he kicked the room door shut behind him.

"Fine." Kuroko replied, not looking up from his phone. He had been asking Momoi about the best way to trick Aomine into fessing up about his obvious crush on Kagami, so far the girl hadn't come up with many great ideas.

Aomine didn't bother checking his shower, he knew Kuroko wouldn't leave the door unlocked or let anyone in so he was reasonably safe from any pranks. He still had to think up a new one to get revenge on Kagami for the door incident. The water trickled down his back as he rested his forehead against the tiled wall, the high pressure of the spray soothing his sore shoulders.

He wondered who had pulled the missing bedsheets prank on Kagami, he certainly hadn't. He eventually decided it was probably Hanamiya and smirked slightly. Still, it gave him an excuse to be on Kagami's bed for a while, just hanging out and lying there, calling Kagami 'sunshine'. It was a nickname. _Not_ a pet name. Not that he'd dare use it in the company of others, not unless it was _clear_ that it was a joke like the first time he called the red-head it.

The irony was that Kagami was actually the one who made Aomine's days a heck of a lot more interesting, the figurative sunshine in the otherwise cloudy grey sky. He chuckled to himself.

"So that's how it is..." He sighed as the realisation snuck up on him, tilting his head back and letting the water hit his face.

He wasn't as oblivious as most people thought he was, he actually paid attention to things that mattered to him. Things like Kagami's flustered face when Hanamiya suggested they kissed, the tightening in his own chest when he saw Midorima holding Takao close mid-slumber, his jealousy over Kise and Murasakibara finding other people to spend most of their free time with now, even beginning to crush on those new friends. He counted himself lucky that his roommate had no interest in that kind of thing.

He was a rather selfish person sometimes, he just wanted to be happy like everyone else and he felt happiest with Kagami most days. He couldn't really say if it was 'love' but he _could_ say he liked whatever this strange feeling was, and he didn't quite want it to go away just yet.

"Tsk...of course you'd turn soft for an idiot like that." He murmured to himself. He was still going to prank Kagami, it was the easiest way to guarantee time with the other _and_ he got to get Kagami all riled up which amused Aomine to no end.

And Aomine loved to tease after all.  


\--- 

 

Midorima had been thinking, or thinking as much as his headache would allow, about Takao. He was pretty much forbidden to leave his bed by Takao, the smaller boy would fetch whatever he needed to remain comfortable and rest up, even presenting him with his class-notes so he could keep up with work. All the while he'd lie on the other bed either doing his own homework or tapping away on his phone.

It was oddly comforting, just having another person in the room with him but being able to work in peace. On any normal day Takao would be distracting him with jokes or stories about after class shenanigans or Kise would be showing him pictures of cats and the tweets his fans sent him, but today he was able to get his work done but still had the comforting presence of someone else.

There was something that was bugging him though, it was the way Takao reacted when he woke up for the second time. He seemed oddly jumpy and flustered about the whole thing, not normal Takao behaviour.

"Kazunari?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Takao set his phone down and looked over at the older boy. His heart was in his throat as his brain went through all the questions that could be asked.

"Sure."

"Do you believe the school is haunted?"

Takao could've screamed. "I dunno Shin-chan. Do you?"

"Do you think that Atsushi and I getting ill is something supernatural?"

"...possibly?"

"Is today Saturday?"

"Yes?" Takao was getting more and more confused at the barrage of questions.

"What's my star sign?"

"Cancer."

"Do you have feelings for me?"

"Yes--" Takao stopped himself, hand covering his mouth as he realised what the other male had done. The cool wall he was leaning against only made him all too aware of how much he was sweating.

Midorima raised an eyebrow, it was a somewhat cruel way to drag the answer out of Takao but it had worked nonetheless. The younger boy's cheeks were reddening quickly as the silence drew on.

"Shin-chan...I-I--"

"I invited you into my bed and you stayed with me."

Takao nodded dumbly, he was beyond trying to explain away his answer now. He couldn't blag his way past Midorima, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't partly relieved that his secret was out. He wanted to glance away from Midorima's gaze but he just couldn't look away from the small endearing smile.

"I did...I felt like you wanted me to." Takao murmured, his throat was dry as he tried to will himself not to blush. His hands were shaking as he rubbed his thighs, he really didn't know where this was going.

"I-I mean...I didn't expect you to." Midorima replied quietly, his composure failing slightly as his cheeks tinted pink. "I assumed you'd be gone when I woke up."

Takao smiled. "But I was still there."

"Yes...yes you were."

"You could've kicked me out anytime..."

"I wouldn't ever do such a thing." Midorima replied quickly, realising the possible interpretation of his statement. "I mean--it's you...and I-" He sighed, adjusting his glasses as he blinked slowly. "I care about you Kazunari, a lot."

Takao swallowed. He was trying to process what Midorima was _saying_. The older boy wasn't exactly being blunt about it, but that was just part of his personality. There were a few moments of silence between them before Takao spoke, his voice soft and nervous.

"Y-You...Shin-chan are you saying that you have a crush on me?"

Midorima's cheeks flushed a deeper shade of pink. "I-I...crush is such a broad term..." He stammered.

Takao couldn't help but giggle slightly. "Okay, then what would you call it?"

"I-I don't know." The other tried to cover his flushed face in an attempt to seem more in control of his emotions. Takao slipped off his bed and padded over to Midorima's, sitting on the edge of the pale orange sheets with a slight smirk.

"Hmm? The great Midorima not knowing something?" He teased. "Maybe I can help him learn."

"Right." Midorima raised an eyebrow, letting his hand fall from his face as he gave Takao a somewhat deadpan expression. "What could you possibly teach me?"

Takao wasn't fazed by the expression, his heart was fluttering as he regarded the other with a fond smile. "Shin-chan's hiding behind his arrogance again~"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are~"

"Kazunari--"

Takao stole the opportunity in front of him, he leaned forward so that their lips brushed slightly, not quite enough to be kissing but enough to steal the breath from Midorima's lungs. He sighed lightly as he regarded Midorima with a playful gaze, feeling the other's lips tremble slightly at their close proximity.

"Shin-chan~" He whispered, smiling as he shifted on the bed so he was straddling the other's lap. Midorima's eyes widened as he rapidly processed what was happening, his shaky hands finding Takao's and linking their fingers together.

"K-Kazunari..."

The smile on Takao's face widened, squeezing Midorima's hands slightly as he slowly pressed his lips to the other's. The kiss was more them nervously exhaling into each other's mouth than anything else, all of Takao's bravado falling away as he felt how soft Midorima's lips were. One of Midorima's hands let go of Takao's and hesitantly resting it on the small of Takao's back.

When the smaller boy pulled away slightly, he tried to suppress his giggle. "Shin-chan, your glasses are all fogged up."

"I can see that." Midorima sighed, letting go of Takao's other hand and taking off his glasses to clean them, noticing how the other's breathing hitched slightly. "What?"

"...n-nothing, other than the fact I think you look hot without them on."

The blush on Midorima's cheeks returned, not that it had really left, and Takao giggled.

"Are you still feverish Shin-chan?" He asked, cupping Midorima's cheek. "You're very red."

"Sh-Shut up Kazu..." He uttered, the faintest of smiles on his face. "M-Make yourself useful and get me some water."

Takao quickly pecked Midorima's lips before scrambling off the bed, leaving the older boy a blushing mess. He felt all kinds of giddiness as he bounded down the stairs, a definite spring in his step as he nearly collided with Kiyoshi.

"...someone's happy." The gentle giant remarked with a smile that was nothing compared to Takao's grin.

"Well y'know senpai, sometimes the simplest things can turn your day around."

Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow as Takao carried on into the kitchen. He shook his head slightly as he texted Izuki.

_I think you're about to owe me ¥1600. Takao's unusually happy._

_Oh really? You know the rules of the bet Teppei! It's gotta be official! :P_

The second year chuckled to himself, it would be a while before any of them knew who had won this bet over which of the miracles would start dating first. There were also rumours of a bet regarding this prank war but that was something Kiyoshi was staying far away from.  



	16. The Voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like drastic escalation clap your hands *clap clap*
> 
> In all due seriousness, shit starts getting dark.
> 
> \---  
> Songs for the chapter:  
> Nightmare (acoustic) - NateWantsToBattle  
> In Between - Linkin Park

Chapter Sixteen

The Voices

Himuro sighed as he got the laptop handed to him by Hanamiya. He was the first one to be pulling an all-nighter because of this stupid plan that Akashi had come up with and he wasn't happy about it. Murasakibara simply shrugged when he was told about it and didn't seem particularly bothered by it.

"Muro-chin should tell Aka-chin that he doesn't wanna do it." The first year mumbled around his toothbrush, picking up on Himuro's irritation at having to babysit a laptop all night.

"I can't. Akashi basically ordered us to keep an eye on things."

Murasakibara hummed as he washed out his mouth and left the bathroom, crawling into bed and trailing a hand up Himuro's thigh. "Muro-chin needs sleep though."

Himuro smiled and brushed the lock of lavender hair from the other's forehead. "I know, I'll catch up tomorrow. You should sleep though Atsushi."

It wasn't hard to coerce the other to sleep, draping an arm across Himuro's lap as he slept. The second year didn't mind, he found it adorable actually. He rubbed his eyes and settled more comfortably so he could get some his homework out of the way during the long night ahead of him.

It was around half two in the morning when something odd came up. Himuro had just finished his geography homework when he noticed the camera showing the auditorium cut out. He figured that maybe it was just a faulty system, after all the stream was running through the wireless transmitter in the AV room all the way over to the dorm building, not exactly the best set-up.

He tried refreshing the feed, keeping a careful eye on the other cameras as he waited. Murasakibara was sleeping next to him, murmuring occasionally about foxes but not thrashing like before. It was one of the reasons that the second year hadn't moved back to his room yet; he was still concerned for the first year's health and these dreams about foxes seemed to be reoccurring. That and they were in a somewhat hushed up relationship and he didn't want to go back to sleeping in his own bed just yet.

The feed came back, Himuro stared at the window, nothing seemed out of the ordinary so he just shrugged it off as a faulty system. After a few more minutes he decided to grab a drink from the kitchen, he still had five hours until Moriyama was to take over so he'd have to stay awake. Walking through the dorm building at night usually didn't freak him out, but that night it felt somewhat eerie. The hallway lights were out for a start, something that rarely happened, and it seemed a lot colder. He summoned his poker face and the courage that came with it as he started down the stairs to the ground floor.

He was only gone for a few minutes, five max, but when he came back he found three of the cameras out; the auditorium, the library and the third floor hallway. He hurried to write down the timestamps and which cameras were out but he got distracted. His headphones were playing sound, he had been listening to music whilst doing his homework but he _knew_ he paused it before leaving so it didn't disturb Murasakibara. Hesitantly, he put the headphones on. Only a few of the cameras had audio feeds within them and he hadn't paid any attention to them as they had been quiet all night save for the occasional building settling sounds and wind rattling.

At first he wasn't sure what he was hearing, it didn't sound like your typical creaking floorboards or wind rustling, it sounded almost like a voice. He quickly maximised the camera footage, flicking through each one until he found the camera that was recording the audio, he hit the on-board mouse frantically as he clicked the record button in an effort to have a backup of this strange sound. As he looked down the third floor hallway - or rather at the black screen that was _meant_ to be the hallway - he started feeling like he was being watched. Every shadow, every object, every noise set him on edge. He found himself glancing up at the bathroom door at the end of the bed, it was closed but he could _feel_ something off about it.

He wasn't sure how long he was sat there, eyes flicking between the screen and the door but the voice just kept going. He didn't know what it was saying, he didn't _want_ to know honestly.

"Muro-chin?" Murasakibara stirred beside him, his gaze was fixed on the door though. "Muro-chiiiin?"

The first year sat up, noticing what the other was staring at before his gaze went to the laptop. The camera was back online but the voice was long gone. Murasakibara gently bumped his forehead against Himuro's shoulder to get his attention.

"Did I wake you up?" Himuro asked, trying to appear calm but inside he was panicking.

"No...the foxes did." The other replied, rubbing his eyes. "Did you get anything?"

Himuro ignored the foxes remark, that was something that he wasn't going to ask about. "The feed's dodgy." He replied, stretching his arms, he still felt uneasy but Murasakibara being awake somewhat soothed him.

Murasakibara scowled, peering at the screen. "What's that?" He mumbled, jabbing a finger at one of the windows. Himuro zoomed in on it, the camera was shooting the hallway where the first year classrooms.

"I don't know what you're--"

"There." Murasakibara pointed to one of the doors, the one where Kuroko had found the symbols carved into it a few days previously. If Himuro squinted then he could just make out a mist-like form. He quickly wrote down the time stamp as his other hand worked to screenshot the image. After that it seemed to calm down, the cameras stayed up and the audio went back to normal. Himuro sighed heavily and let Murasakibara draw him into a hug. It was only quarter past three in the morning and this was the first night of surveillance.

"Muro-chin should sleep."

"I can't, I have to--"

"I'll watch it." He stated. "I'll watch it for a while. My Muro-chin needs sleep."

"But--"

"No buts."

Himuro let out a breathless chuckle, for someone who spoke so childishly, Murasakibara sometimes surprised him with his maturity. "If you insist Atsushi, just for an hour m'kay?"

Murasakibara hummed, pressing a kiss to Himuro's neck as the older boy settled down to sleep. He hadn't really been following all the rumours that had been circulating the school since his nightmares started. He actually hadn't really spoken to many people other than Himuro and Kuroko, everyone seemed to be weary of him still since he nearly choked Hanamiya. The whole thing unsettled him as he normally hated violence, he still wasn't exactly sure _what_ had provoked him to take such drastic measures.

The entire event was a blur up until Himuro had taken his hand in the lounge, that was the start of the two of them becoming more intimate. After Himuro had started staying in his room, he found himself being woken from his nightmares by a calm voice and a gentle smile. It hadn't taken long for the second year to end up sleeping in the same bed as him, holding him close and rubbing soothing circles into his back whenever the unsettling images came back. At first Murasakibara hadn't really considered his feelings to be more than platonic but he soon realised that he spent the entire day longing to be cuddled up to Himuro, to be comforted and held. Their first kiss had been somewhat of an accident, they had both been asleep and ended up face to face when Himuro had startled awake at the sound of a door slamming. Murasakibara had lazily opened one eye and found Himuro very close to him, the warm breath against his lips had quickly vanished and was replaced by the second year's clumsy lips. He didn't complain at all. They hadn't progressed much more than that but then again, what was the rush? It wasn't like Himuro seemed to be anxious to get back to Kagami after all.

Himuro was asleep within seconds, his breathing slow and heavy as he lay in Murasakibara's protective hold. The giant nuzzled his neck before focusing more on the laptop screen, he already felt like just closing the lid and sleeping but he had insisted. He didn't like seeing Himuro so tired.

"Stupid foxes." He mumbled, before they had shown up in his dreams everything had been normal. He hadn't minded them at first but since the desk being thrown and all the other craziness - that he had overheard but not asked about - he kept getting the feeling these dreams meant something. Unfortunately no-one else seemed to think the same and he didn't want to be troublesome by pestering Himuro about it. His lover had more than enough to deal with at the moment.

 

\---

 

Akashi hadn't slept. It wasn't that he refused to, it was that he physically couldn't. Whenever he closed his eyes he heard the voice. The voice of his other self, it was getting restless and this mystery surrounding the main building was making it worse. He had managed to keep it at bay for a while now, since scaring Sakurai half to death he wanted to keep it buried, but this was the one place he couldn't control it.

_Is this what you call control?_

He snapped his head to the side, clenching his hand into a fist.

_You're pathetic Seijuurou._

His eye burned, no he wasn't going to give in that easily.

_Can't even control a student council. Pitiful. They're starting to doubt you. Moriyama's and Himuro's loyalties are already diminishing._

He sat up, running his hands through his hair and tugging harshly. Mibuchi was sound asleep across the room from him. He was alone in this mental battle.

_You need to regain your control. Make them fear you. You know what you need to do._

"I'm not going to do it." He hissed, wincing as his head started aching.

_He's naive enough to think you care for him._

"I _do_ care for him--"

_You need to remind them who's in control._

It happened before he could prevent it. His head ached as the Emperor eye took over forcefully, it was rare that it ever came about by itself but it was almost like a self defence mechanism for him. The only issue was that he couldn't stop it.

_I'll take care of things Seijuurou. Trust me._

 

\---

 

Imayoshi looked at the list with a raised eyebrow, he wasn't entirely convinced that Himuro was telling the truth but even Moriyama seemed to pick up a few odd things on the system. He sighed and set the laptop on the desk in the student council room, it was lunchtime and he was on rota to watch the cameras until seven when Kasamatsu would take over until midnight. He didn't really want to entertain the idea that the school was haunted. There were a lot of strange things going on though, he couldn't deny that the more these things happened, the more likely that the cause was supernatural.

Regardless, he was stuck with this stupid system until the evening so he'd have to suck it up and at least get some work done in the meantime. He soon became interested in watching the day-to-day actions of the student body, taking note of what area of the building was avoided. The third floor, one that had caused so many headaches for the student council; the strange shadow figure, the noises, the camera that kept cutting out. None of it made sense. No-one had managed to figure out how the desk got launched at Takao's head either which was the thing that started all of this god damn stupidity.

The door opened, Hanamiya slunk into the room with a smirk on his face. "Having fun?"

"You're getting this tonight so I would wipe that smirk off your face Makoto."

"Naw, I'm sure I can arrange for Koutarou to be...out so you can come and keep me company." The other remarked, sitting on the desk next to the laptop. "I'm sure I'm _much_ better company than Kasa."

Imayoshi chuckled, glancing over the top of his glasses at the second year. "In some ways you are."

Hanamiya leaned closer to him, lips brushing against his ear as the younger male grinned. "And if there's a lull in activity we can entertain ourselves..."

Before Imayoshi could reply, the door burst open and Akashi strode in, orange eye burning as he regarded the two of them. Hanamiya snorted and leapt off the desk, winking at Imayoshi before excusing himself from the room. Akashi didn't say anything, he simply walked to the window and started staring out it, wincing occasionally as the voice ran riot in his head.

"Something the matter pres?" Imayoshi asked, even this was a little out of character. He wondered if the first year was finally starting to crack.

"We need to get on top of this." Akashi snapped. "Somehow."

"Well the cameras are doing the opposite of helping us...they keep malfunctioning and picking up weird things--"

"I know that."

"So what do you suggest?"

Akashi clenched his jaw. "We'll need to call in someone...a priest or something."

"Good luck getting that past the principal." He laughed, Akashi really was full of wonderful suggestions.

"Then we'll do it ourselves."

Imayoshi liked to think he had a bit more sense than to just blindly agree to whatever Akashi demanded, after all he was two years older and had been through a lot in his life that he knew Akashi had next to nothing on. The idea of them sorting this problem out themselves could pan out in many different ways. As much as his reputation carried weight, he wasn't entirely heartless and it was clear to him that there was something affecting Akashi's judgement in that moment.

"How? I don't recall any of us knowing the first thing about purifying buildings."

"We'll do it. Get Tatsuya to go to the library and find all he can on the matter, I'll get Kazunari to tell me what he knows about herbs as he seems well-versed on the matter. You and Yoshitaka will continue to monitor the feeds."

Imayoshi sensed that he wouldn't be able to talk the first year out of this, the glistening eye had been awakened and it wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"Fine. What do we tell students in the mean time?"

Akashi didn't respond. He turned away from Imayoshi and hissed slightly, his head felt like it was splitting in two as his other self fought against... _something_.

"Just appease them. I don't give a fuck how, just do it Shouichi." He uttered, storming out of the room.

The crowds of students parted like the Red Sea as he walked briskly through the building, everyone sensed that today was not the day to question Akashi Seijuurou. Mayuzumi heard the first year slam the front door. He sighed heavily and rolled away from the second year he had been led against.

"Chi-chan?"

"You're room-mate is back." The third year replied. "I better get out of the way, he sounds pissed."

Mibuchi huffed and nodded, watching the other pull on his shirt and run a hand through his ashy hair before leaving the room. The second year listened to Akashi's shouting from below as he sat up in his bed, who knew what had pissed the heir off this time.

"Sei-chan." He called, adopting the authoritative tone that most of the dorm couldn't defy. A pause in the shouting. Mibuchi got up, pulling on a jacket and padded out to the stairway. "Sei-chan get up here."

Akashi slowly ascended the stairs, Mibuchi folded his arms across his chest as he regarded the first year, the first thing to catch his attention was the emperor eye was brighter than he'd ever seen, the second was how pained Akashi seemed.

"Explain."

"The voices won't stop." Akashi muttered. "Reo... _they_ won't stop."

"There's more than one?" Mibuchi's irritation melted away as he realised the gravity of the situation. "Come on, you should rest Sei-chan."

Akashi let himself be led into their room and agreed to lie down and try to explain his problem. Mibuchi sat on the edge of the bed and gently ran a hand through the other's hair, checking for a high temperature and getting more worried.

"I thought it was just... _him_..." Akashi murmured. "But he's arguing with something else..."

"Are you sure?"

"Sometimes he's more in control and I don't hear the other...but then it'll come back and--" He choked out a sob. "Reo what's happening to me?"

Mibuchi was concerned, Akashi very rarely opened up about anything to anyone, especially regarding his two selves arguing. The second year had managed to gain his trust within a month of living with him and knew the basics of his so called 'Emperor eye'. Yet this was a first for him. A third voice, no good could come of it.

"What does the third voice say?" Mibuchi asked softly. "Is it violent?"

Akashi shrugged. "I-I don't hear it...not clearly enough. It's just whispering and _laughing_ at me."

Mayuzumi leaned against the door frame. He didn't like Akashi most of the time but he took an interest in anything that worried Mibuchi, overhearing the conversation was an added bonus and even he had to admit this didn't sound good.

"Get some sleep Sei-chan. I'll let your teachers know you're sick and make you some food. Just rest up."

The first year nodded, letting Mibuchi fuss over him a little bit more before being left to sleep away some of the pain. Mibuchi closed the door softly and gave Mayuzumi a half-smile as they walked downstairs together. Mayuzumi got on the dorm phone to the staff room to tell them the Akashi had come down with an illness whilst Mibuchi started making some soup.

"Why are you adding garlic Reo?" Mayuzumi remarked, gesturing to the pan that had the cream-coloured broth in it. He figured that garlic would be the last thing to put Akashi at ease.

"According to one of the first years, garlic helps ease headaches. I'm thinking Sei-chan could benefit from it."

The third year chuckled slightly. "You're so motherly to them."

"Someone has to be in this dorm. I don't exactly see any of the other third years stepping up to the plate."

"It's cute." Mayuzumi walked around the island counter and pressed himself close to the second year. "Just like you."

"Ch-Chi-chan...I'm trying to cook."

"I know."

"Save it until I've given Sei-chan some food."

Mayuzumi hummed, pressing a kiss to the back of Mibuchi's neck. "I'll be in my room then."

The second year shook his head as Mayuzumi sauntered away, he hadn't really anticipated that the drunken kiss during the summer would actually lead to the two of them dating. He wasn't complaining though. He finished making the soup and spooned it into a bowl, he was fully expecting to just leave it on the side and let Akashi feed himself but one look at the first year's pale face said otherwise. Gently, he woke the small boy up, Akashi seemed very out of it and looked at the bowl in slight confusion.

"Sit up Sei-chan." He murmured.

Akashi nodded, looking more and more like a lost boy than the formidable president that everyone knew and - somewhat - feared. Mibuchi was patient, waiting until he nodded before offering the spoon to his mouth. It took a while but eventually the broth was gone and there seemed to be a little more life in the first year's cheeks.

"You should sleep some more." Mibuchi suggested. "I'll come and check on you in a while."

"Why aren't you in class?"

"It's lunchtime, but I'll stay here to look after you." He smiled, gently patting the other's cheek and getting him to lie down again. "Don't worry, just rest."

Akashi was a little unconvinced but his head still hurt so he didn't really feel like rebelling. He at least got changed into something more comfortable to sleep in before he settled down and let Mibuchi draw a blanket over him. He had to admit that he appreciated the other's motherly touch in times like this. As the lights were dimmed he whispered a thank you to which Mibuchi smiled and closed the door softly.

_You're too easy to bring to your knees._

"Shut up..." Akashi murmured, this wasn't his other self, no that rarely spoke when it was in control - it was more of a 'shoot now explain later' deal - this was the third voice that had been bugging him all day.

_First Atsushi, then Shintarou...now you._

"--the fuck are you talking about?" The heir mumbled into his pillow.

_Just let me use you Seijuurou._

"Fat chance of that."

_It'll only take one night--_

"I said shut up!" He snapped, sitting up in the darkness and clawing at his right eye. His nails scraped against the sensitive skin under his eye and burned. The voice just laughed.

_You think I'm part of your gimmick? That's cute._ It was beginning to sound more and more like another person was actually inside his head and he didn't like that prospect at all.

"Leave me alone!" He half hissed, half sobbed.

_I've been given my orders brat. You will submit to me._

Akashi's nails dug into his face, he needed it to stop, he needed to shut it up somehow. He frantically looked around his bed for something sharper. As he came the conclusion that there was nothing here he made to leave the room but found the door locked. With one hand covering his eye he tried to force it open, Mibuchi hadn't locked the door but it just wasn't opening. He started hammering on the door, calling out for the second year as the voice cackled in his head.

Fast footsteps alerted him to his room-mate, he fell back from the door, still clawing at his eye as the other male turned on the lights and knelt down next to him. Mibuchi could only see what Akashi's hand wasn't covering but it was enough to know that something was wrong.

"Sei-chan, wh-what have you done to yourself?" He asked, eyes wide with worry as he pried the first year's hand away and found the scratch marks underneath the orange iris. Akashi was far past talking sense, he fought back the tears as he saw the blood on his fingers and realised the gravity of the situation.

"Chihiro!" Mibuchi called. "Chi-chan get me the first aid kit _now_."

Mayuzumi was confused, he poked his head into the room before getting barked at to hurry up. As he sprinted down the stairs he nearly collided with Furihata who had been sent to give Akashi the work he needed.

"Oh shit it's you." The third year babbled. "Uh--Akashi's kind of--"

A scream from above sent them both back upstairs. Mibuchi had pinned Akashi to the floor after the first year tried to take his own eye out again, Furihata gasped and his knees nearly buckled under the shock at seeing his friend like this.

"Chihiro where the heck is that first aid kit?" Mibuchi snapped, using all his strength to keep Akashi from hurting himself further. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Furihata looking pale. "You, get over here, maybe you can help calm him down."

"No!" Akashi cried. "Kouki no, that's what it wants."

The brunet was torn. He had no idea what 'it' was but he knew that Akashi never wanted him to put himself in harm's way. At the same time, he wanted to help. He knelt down next to the red-head, gently reaching out and stroking his cheek. Akashi started sobbing, tears mixing with blood as he began to tire.

"It's okay Sei...I'm here." Furihata whispered. "I'm here."

It took a few minutes but eventually Mibuchi eased his grasp on Akashi, gently pulling away and taking the first aid kit from Mayuzumi. Furihata gathered Akashi in his arms and held his hands as the second year tended to the self-inflicted wounds. Thankfully Akashi hadn't done any serious damage, he had left a nasty cut under his eye that would take a few days to heal but it was far from what he had been attempting to do in his hysteria. It was decided that the heir should wear an eye patch to let the cut heal and to try and ease the emperor eye's hold on him.

"Are you going to be alright if I leave you for a while?" Mibuchi asked the two of them who had relocated to Akashi's bed. "Chihiro will be in his room down the hall if you need him, I'll need to go and tell Imayoshi what's happened."

Furihata nodded, Akashi shrugged. With a final worried glance, Mibuchi left them, making sure to leave the door wide open this time. The two of them sat in silence for a while, Furihata had many questions but Akashi was too shaken up to answer any of them so he simply held the other, gently pressing kisses to the top of his head and humming quietly. Their roles reversed for the first time.

"...I don't know what happened." Akashi uttered eventually.

"Don't worry Sei--"

"No. Kouki, I don't know what drove me to this." He spoke with a shaky voice. "I-I've never hated my...my eye so much that I just wanted it gone."

Furihata nodded, carding a hand through the scarlet strands. "I heard you were sick so I got told to bring you the classwork we'd be doing today. Do you think it's just that your body reacting badly to the flu?"

"No. It doesn't do this." Akashi murmured, he remembered the voice talking about his two team-mates but he didn't want to scare Furihata. "This is not normal."

"Hmm...well just rest for now."

"You should get back to--"

"No." Furihata stated. "I'm staying here with you Sei."

Akashi didn't really have a choice, he was too tired both mentally and physically to resist Furihata's hold. He buried his face in the crook of Furihata's neck, inhaling the comforting scent as Furihata slowly rubbed his back. He felt so vulnerable like this but at the same time he felt so safe. Whilst cuddling up to Furihata made his headache ease slightly, it didn't break the emperor eye's hold over him. He didn't remember the lights being turned out, but he was aware of Furihata shifting so they were led facing each other. The bed sheets were pulled up to cover both of them before the other boy pulled him close again.

He felt like crying. Crying because he was scared. Crying because he felt weak. Crying because he was now putting Furihata in danger just by letting him be near him.

"Kouki..." He sobbed, unable to hold the tears back.

"Sei, I'm here." Furihata whispered, gently wiping away the tears. "Talk to me."

Akashi shook his head and just let out a whimper. Before that day it had been years since he last broke down like this in front of someone. He let Furihata draw him into a tighter embrace, muffling his sobs against the other's chest.

"It's okay, I'm here...just let it all out." Furihata told him. "I won't leave you alone Sei."

The brunet was scared out of his mind, it was so out of character for Akashi to freak out like that. There had to be more to it, there had to be something else responsible. He held onto Akashi as he quietly vented his emotions - whatever they were - into his chest, stilling after a while. The red-head's breathing settled into a deep and heavy rhythm, Furihata let out a small sigh of relief, pressing another kiss to the top of Akashi's head. He really hoped that this would blow over soon.


	17. Speculation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I had to rewrite half the chapter for various reasons so that's why we're slightly late updating! (I don't know why I just referred to myself in the 3rd person, moving on).
> 
> And that's also why it's 8,500 words long. I actually cut a lot of unnecessary stuff out and it still completely blew past my normal chapter length!
> 
> Also after the next chapter, I'm actually going to have to write out each chapter as I update. I've caught up to the point I was at in December when I stopped writing so now I get to race myself. (I mean I can write 8,000 in a day so the length isn't the problem, it's the quality that is) But I'll cross that bridge when I come to it!
> 
> And finally, this chapter is rather intense so just a heads up for any readers who are easily upset. I mean, I'm a sadist so the more intense = the more fun I have but obviously not everyone shares that same love of distress.
> 
> \---  
> Songs for the chapter:  
> Say you like me - We the Kings  
> Monster - Skillet

Chapter Seventeen

Speculation

 

Aomine had finally decided how to get back at Kagami. The idea came to him after discovering someone had left a can of whipped cream in the fridge without a note stating it should be left alone - such notes were common on Murasakibara's snacks. The dorm was well aware that something had happened to Akashi and Mibuchi had been bustling around trying to keep everyone quiet, Aomine hadn't really paid much attention to it but he did notice how most of the other students were in their rooms already.

He shrugged it off, his mind only really focusing on one thing as he swiped the whipped cream from the fridge and made his way back upstairs. When he explained his idea to Kuroko, the smaller boy raised an eyebrow in scepticism.

"Are you sure you want to be responsible for cleaning this up?"

"It won't get that messy!"

Kuroko didn't believe that in the slightest. He went along with it though because he wanted to see just how badly this would go. They waited until it got reasonably late, mainly because Aomine didn't want anyone else interfering, before slipping out of their room and along to Kagami's. Just before Aomine tried the handle Kuroko spoke up.

"Aomine-kun?"

"What?"

"...have you thought about how this is going to play out?"

"He's gonna get mad, then he's probably going to try and kill me."

"I meant in the long run."

"Tetsu, now is not the time for that conversation."

"I think it's the perfect time."

Aomine ignored his best friend, turning the handle of the door to find the room unlocked. He found out _why_ once he saw Kasamatsu sat on the edge of Kise's bed, seemingly asleep in the dim glow of the moon that filtered through the parted curtains.

"Fuck."

"What?"

"It's Kasa."

"Is he awake?"

"How the fuck am I to know?"

"You're the one who's looking through the door Aomine-kun."

"I suppose if he was awake then we'd both be dead right now...come on." Aomine whispered, pushing the door open further. Kagami and Kise were both asleep, Aomine didn't pay any attention to Kise as he was probably just going to get caught in the crossfire here. But what good was a prank that didn't cause collateral damage anyway?

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kuroko whispered from the doorway.

"He started this prank war and I'm finishing it."

"Technically you started it with the hair dye."

"Tetsu, are you going to help or not?" Aomine sighed, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he remembered the morning when Kagami had stormed down barely dressed and still dripping from the shower. Kuroko didn't respond but he did shine his phone's light over the sleeping red-head. Aomine uncapped the whipped cream and shook the can before spraying a large amount onto Kagami's upturned hand.

"What do you think this is gonna happen?" Kuroko asked, taking half a step back.

"I told you, he's probably going to try and kill me." Aomine rolled his eyes, setting the can down before rummaging around in the pocket of his sweatpants for the feather. "Make sure I got a clear path back into our room yeah?"

Kuroko had other ideas. "Sure." He lied.

Aomine grunted, steadying himself on the bed as he fought back his laughter. Kagami snored softly, not showing any sign of being disturbed. It took a few moments for Aomine to get himself under control before he tickled the side of Kagami's nose with the feather. At first the red head didn't react which only spurred Aomine on more, after a few more attempts Kagami snorted slightly and turned his head away.

"Baka..." Aomine breathed, severely tempted just to spray whipped cream over Kagami's face and leave him like that. He ran the feather along Kagami's upper lip and nearly got caught himself by the other's hand quickly coming up to swat him away. Kagami smacked himself in the face with his hand covered in whipped cream, startling himself awake to find Aomine clutching his side in laughter.

"-the fuck..." Kagami grumbled, he quickly caught on to the situation. "Oh you _bastard_." He exclaimed loudly, not even bothering to consider his roommate.

Aomine certainly didn't care, he laughed loudly as Kagami scrambled out of bed and seized the can of whipped cream. Kise was awake within a few seconds and Kasamatsu had actually been watching this entire thing unfold from the moment Aomine had entered the room with vague interest of how childish these first years were.

Kuroko had seemingly vanished.

Kagami wasted no time in pursuing Aomine as he tried to escape getting caught. They completely disregarded Mibuchi's request to keep the noise in the dorm to a minimum as Kagami yelled death threats to Aomine down the hallway. Aomine thought he was in the clear when he got to his room door, but when he tried to let himself into his room he found it to be locked.

"Tetsu!" He snapped, hammering on the door. "Tetsu you asshole!"

If Kagami wasn't half-irritated by Aomine, he would've laughed. Instead he tackled Aomine to the floor and smeared the remains of the whipped cream from his hand onto the other's cheek before shaking the can himself.

"Fuck get off me!" Aomine couldn't hold back the nervous laughter that welled up inside him as he was pinned to the floor by the red head he had just come to terms with crushing on.

"No! You fucking started this!" Kagami was trying to stop himself laughing at the sight of Aomine's cheek smudged with the dessert. "--fucking get a taste of your own medicine." He grinned.

They ended up wrestling for control over the can, the floor outside Aomine's room getting covered in the sticky substance as he dodged Kagami's attempt to hit him in the face. An audience gathered on the basis it was nearly two am and they were both yelling at each other, Kasamatsu didn't really see the point in intervening and Kise decided it would be better to film the squabble rather than help either of his friends. The rest of the students on their floor watched from the relative safety of their doorways, Hyuuga and Izuki deciding that it would be best to stay out of any ordeal involving the miracles, Takao did try to get Midorima to come and watch the fiasco but the relatively sane miracle declined and instead tried to convince Takao to come back to bed.

That was when Mibuchi appeared.

"What _are_ you doing?" He sighed, looking at the scene before him. "The one night where Imayoshi isn't answering his phone is the one night where you buffoons actually cause trouble?"

"He fucking started it." Kagami uttered, the novelty of the situation had long since worn off since their senpai arrived.

"I don't care who started it! I gave you all specific instructions to not cause a racket and not only do you wake up the entire dorm but you cause a mess!"

"I'll sort it Reo." Kasamatsu sighed, stepping forward. "I shouldn't have let it escalate. Just go back to Akashi."

The last part of the statement puzzled everyone else, Kasamatsu made it seem like Akashi was on his deathbed. Mibuchi sighed and nodded, waving dismissively over his shoulder as he made his way back upstairs. As soon as the second year was out of earshot Kasamatsu took control of the situation.

"Right, everyone go to bed. I'll sort this mess out." He stated, glancing at the two first years who caused all the mess. "And you two, keep your pranks inside your own rooms for god's sake."

"Yeah bakagami." Aomine remarked, seizing the can from Kagami's hand and tossing it into Kasamatsu's grasp.

"You're the one who started it!" Kagami scowled.

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes. "Quit bickering and get out of here before I make you clean this up."

"Tetsu locked me out of my own room!"

"Well go and sleep with Kagami then!" The third year was just about done with petty squabbles and excuses.

There was a moment of silence, thankfully they were the only ones still in the hallway but Kise's giggling alerted them to the blond struggling to keep his composure.

"...seriously senpai?" Aomine asked.

"It's either that or the couch." Kasamatsu shrugged. "I gotta go and see if my room's in one piece once I'm done cleaning up the results of your stupidity."

Aomine looked at Kagami to see if he had any massive objection, he certainly didn't but there was a reason for that after all. The red head folded his arms across his bare chest and tried to seem not bothered by it.

"...you better not sleep naked." He grunted.

"Not on the first night." Aomine winked, laughing when Kagami huffed and stormed back into his room. Kise raised an eyebrow before gesturing for the other miracle to enter the room, he caught Kasamatsu's eye and offered a sympathetic smile before shutting the door.

Kagami was already led on his side when Aomine sauntered in, having wiped the remains of the whipped cream from his face. He was furiously trying to keep himself from blushing as the other male led beside him and chuckled slightly, catching the wash-cloth Kise threw to him and scrubbing his face. Kagami could practically feel Aomine's body pressing against his even though there were a few precious inches between them.

"Sweet dreams~" Kise chimed as he settled in his own bed and turned out the light.

"You too." Kagami grunted.

Aomine bit his lip in the darkness, he wondered if he had pushed Kagami's buttons too much for one night. "Yo Taiga." He whispered.

"What Aho?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No? Just mildly annoyed."

Aomine snorted. "Good. It simply wouldn't do for my sunshine to be mad at me."

"Sh-Shut up and go to sleep asshole." Kagami nudged Aomine's ribs, his voice cracking slightly. He was glad the lights were off and that he was facing _away_ from Aomine in that moment. "Why did Kuroko lock you out of your room?"

"Probably didn't wanna get scolded by Reo when you shrieked like a girl."

"I did not shriek!"

Aomine rolled over slightly and pressed himself against Kagami's back, he felt Kagami's body stiffen and couldn't help but smirk. "I dunno sunshine, you were pretty convincing."

"D-Daiki shut up." Kagami uttered. "Go to sleep."

"Oi Ryouta."

"Yeah Aominecchi?"

"Didn't Taiga's shriek sound convincing?"

Kagami was so done with this situation. "Kise you're not helping!"

There was a giggle in the darkness, Kagami could feel Aomine's stupidly warm body against his back and he wanted to cave in and press himself against the other. He cleared his throat as conversation died, Aomine didn't move away which only put Kagami more on edge.

"Go to _sleep_ Daiki." He grumbled.

"Why is your bed so small?"

Kise buried his face in his pillow as Kagami sighed loudly. "My bed isn't small. You're just big."

"Oh really?" Aomine pressed his hips against Kagami's ass. Kagami let out a panicked noise and shoved Aomine away, the miracle laughing as he rolled over onto his back.

"I fucking hate you sometimes." Kagami uttered, stealing the blankets that had been pooling at the bottom of the bed and wrapping them around him. "Now go the fuck to sleep."

Aomine chuckled before deciding to leave the tiger to sleep, Kise had gone quiet so the younger male decided to just hum softly as he weighed up his options. He didn't quiet envisage his first night sharing a bed with Kagami to be the result of Kuroko being...well Kuroko. He had figured that his best friend would pull something like that but it would've been nice to have had some notice.

He could hear Kagami's small snores again, they were fairly quiet for the most part unlike his own - at least according to Kise. For a brief moment, he thought about seeing if he could get away with spooning the other male, but decided against it when he figured how freaked out Kagami would be the next morning. It didn't take long for his own fatigue to catch up as he lay there listening to both sets of heavy breathing in the room. He made a mental note to thank Kasamatsu for suggesting this in the first place.

 

\---

 

Kise was actually the first to wake up, he rolled over and nearly got blinded by the harsh sunlight streaming through the break in the curtains. He heard the undeniable sound of Aomine snoring and chuckled slightly, feeling a little bit out of place without Kasamatsu by his side. When he checked his phone out of habit - and curiosity for the time of day - he found a text from the third year he was crushing on.

_Did those idiots actually sleep in the same bed??_

_Yep. After bickering for ages~_

_Holy shit. I didn't actually expect them to go through with it._

Kise laughed, figuring he'd grab a shower before waking the others up in time to head to first period. When he came back from his shower he found Kagami sat up in bed rubbing his face.

"Morning Kagamicchi~" He chimed, working to button his shirt up as he paced into the room.

"Ugh...I can't believe he actually slept here." Kagami grumbled, gesturing to the slumbering Aomine. "I'm going to kill Kuroko when I see him."

Kise smiled knowingly. "Like you hated it. Come on Kagamicchi, you totally have it bad for him."

The red head scowled. "Do not." He lied, he totally did but he wasn't going to admit it to anyone outright, Kuroko just happened to guess after all. If he could detach Himuro from Murasakibara for longer than ten minutes then he'd - almost - gladly tell his brother about all his sappy feelings for the stupid miracle snoring next to him. Maybe he'd work up some courage to actually confess to Aomine himself.

For all his jokes and side comments, Kise actually kinda sympathised for Kagami. He was in the same position after all. At least Kagami had another two years to get his shit together, Kise only had a few precious months left before Kasamatsu graduated.

"Well I'm going downstairs." The blond declared as he finished getting dressed. "Don't get too distracted~"

Kagami rolled his eyes but smiled in parting as Kise left. Now that he was alone with Aomine he became very aware of how fast his heart was beating and how sweaty his hands were. Aomine was definitely a heavy sleeper it seemed as he rolled over, completely at ease as Kagami watched him for a few moments.

"...god dammit." Kagami sighed, slipping into English just out of habit. "Fucking great."

As much as he wanted to trail his fingers over Aomine's toned biceps, he forced himself to get up and quickly shower. He didn't quite expect to walk out of the bathroom afterwards to find Aomine hugging his pillow as he slept. A few different thoughts ran through his mind. The first was that Aomine had some weird sleeping habits, the second was wondering if Aomine thought the pillow was a set of boobs. The third was a sudden realisation that not only was he jealous of a _pillow_ , but that there was a very real possibility that Aomine had spooned him at some point during the night.

He slapped his own face to try and get himself to snap out of the thought process. He then stalked over to the bed and plucked the pillow from Aomine's grasp before hitting the miracle with it to wake him up.

"Wake up asshole." He laughed when a very dazed Aomine let out a yelp of surprise. "Kise already got a head start on breakfast."

"...you showered without me? I'm hurt." Aomine grumbled, Kagami honestly didn't know if he was joking or not and that's what made the blush on his cheeks all the more embarrassing. Aomine of course noticed but he merely smiled slightly as he sat up. "Well I guess I'll go and see if Tetsu's unlocked the door yet."

"Yeah..." Kagami wasn't sure how he felt about that smile, it wasn't a mocking smirk like he expected from Aomine but something more tender. There was a small pang in his chest.

"See you in a bit Taiga." Aomine sighed, standing up and stretching.

"Yeah, later Daiki." Kagami's voice was quiet and a little lost as he watched the other leave. The door clicked as it closed and he was alone with his thoughts. "...what the fuck am I _doing_?" He breathed, rubbing his eyes as he tried to comprehend what he was even trying to achieve anymore with keeping this crush to himself.

 

\---

 

"...it's weird." Murasakibara pouted at the mirror. He hadn't noticed the strange mark on his neck before now, at first he thought Himuro had bitten too hard and marked him but this was different. "Kuro-chin?"

"What?" Kuroko murmured, looking up from his homework, the study session that the miracles held every Tuesday was meant to be starting but so far it was just him and Murasakibara sat on the floor of his room. The day had been reasonably uneventful after Aomine returned with a small smile on his face, Kuroko had asked him about sleeping with Kagami and the miracle had blushed slightly before adopting his familiar brash nature and shrugging it off. Kuroko knew better though, especially when during class he caught on to how often Kagami would glance over at Aomine .

"What do you think it is?"

Kuroko looked at the mark, it was just a little bit bigger than the head of a teaspoon and he had a feeling he'd seen it before somewhere. "Dunno. You shown Himuro-kun?"

"Muro-chin's sleeping."

The door flew open and Aomine strolled in, he groaned loudly as he realised what day it was before collapsing on his bed.

"I'm not studying."

"Yes you are _Aho_." Kagami's voice boomed from the hallway, followed by a basketball flying through the open door and hitting Aomine. Kise's laughter announced his arrival, he even dragged Kasamatsu with him - much to the third year's annoyance - and they were now only waiting for Midorima and Takao. As he was around the rest of their friends, Kagami could distract himself from Aomine just enough to not be in a permanent state of conflict. although being sat next to the other male in the circle wasn't doing him many favours.

"Ki-chan do you know what this is?" Murasakibara asked as he pointed to the red mark.

Kise peered at it, licking his thumb and rubbing it before the giant swatted him away. Kasamatsu snorted at the first years before Kise shrugged and made a remark about Himuro's teeth. Soon enough Midorima arrived and the matter of 'Murasakibara's mystery mark' - Takao's name for it - was entertained once again.

"It's just a bruise. You probably hit yourself in your sleep or something." Midorima sighed, annoyed by the mundane conversation. "Chemistry work." He playfully hit Takao's forehead with the textbook.

With a bit of grumbling and sighing, the group buckled down and got to work, everyone actually staying on task for a whole hour before Kagami got bored and started throwing pencils across the group at Kise. It was actually the first time they had been together since Midorima fell ill so there was a lot of speculating to be done regarding his illness as a way of procrastinating their homework.

"So what exactly was it?" Kagami asked as they took a break. "Just flu?"

Midorima snorted, he didn't know what it was in all honesty but he wasn't about to admit that. "It was probably just me overworking myself. Tutoring all of you at once _and_ doing my own work."

"But you love us really Shin-chan~" Takao beamed, Midorima held his gaze for a few seconds before coughing loudly. "Some of you more than others."

"Aw Midorimacchi~" Kise dramatically swooned, falling into Kasamatsu's lap. The third year froze as he found the blond's head between his crossed legs. "I had no idea you felt that way about me."

"Not you baka!"

"Ooh now I'm hurt...Yukiocchi hold me."

The other miracles gave Kise a questioning look, Aomine and Kagami tried not to burst out laughing as Kasamatsu's face reddened at the idiot first year calling him by his first name. It was painfully obvious that Kise had feelings for Kasamatsu and some people were starting to wonder if the third year was ever going to take the hint.

"Nice one senpai." Takao coughed.

"Get back to work you brats..." Kasamatsu muttered, averting his gaze slightly. "I need to be somewhere in an hour."

"Are you crashing in our room again?" Kagami asked, the third year had been staying in their room a lot in recent days, with the exception of the previous night for obvious reasons. He hadn't thought much of it really other than him having a crush on Kise and wanting to spend more time with the blond. Except Kasamatsu never actually slept _in_ the bed, he sat on the edge of Kise's bed with his back against the wall. It was a little strange but Kagami didn't question it, he had other things to worry about anyway.

"No. I'm actually going to be--"

"Eh? Why not?" Kise seemed upset by this declaration.

"Because I'm meant to be watching a live stream of the security cameras until midnight, since Imayoshi seems to think I have nothing better to do." The third year explained, lightly running his fingers through Kise's hair without thinking. Kise leaned into his touch with a small smile but nothing more. "And I'd rather not have you two distracting me."

"Imayoshi? Since when was he in charge?" Aomine scoffed.

"Akashi's 'sick' apparently and Reo's basically handed the student council leadership to Imayoshi until he's better."

 "Huh...well you can still watch it with us." Kise said hopefully. "Aominecchi won't be sneaking into our room tonight."

Kagami's cheeks flared as Aomine rolled his eyes. "That was for a prank and then _someone_ decided to lock the door so I kinda had to--"

Midorima sighed heavily and slammed a textbook on the floor. "Will you bakas just sit down and study for once--"

The slamming of a door upstairs made them all jump, there was a lot of yelling going and it was more than slightly concerning. Trying to distract himself from remembering last night's events, Kagami stood up and volunteered to go and find out what was going on, he wasn't sure if he was happy about Aomine coming with him or not. The two of them concluded that the yelling was coming from the third floor so quickly started up the stairs.

A lot of the other students were equally as confused about the noise, the second years seemed clueless as to what was going on upstairs but didn't discourage the two of them from investigating. The first indication that something was off, other than all the noise, was that Hanamiya wasn't smirking. He actually seemed rather put out about something. The second was that Akashi was wearing an eye-patch and the two of them were having some sort of standoff in the hallway.

"Uh, Akashi?" Aomine called as him and Kagami paused at the end of the hallway. "What's with your eye?"

"Why is everyone asking me that?" The heir snapped, glaring at Aomine. "Why does everyone care about it all of a sudden?"

"Psh. Someone's on their period clearly." Hanamiya scoffed. "I only came to ask if I had to have the god damn laptop all afternoon and you bit my head off!"

"Seriously though, what _is_ up with your eye?" Aomine continued, Akashi had never really cared about what people thought when his emperor eye came about and by now everyone in the dorms was used to it anyway. "You've never covered it up before."

"Daiki. Shut up." Akashi held the older boy's gaze with his one dark red eye.

Kagami wasn't sure what to say, he watched as Hanamiya stepped towards the president and got him in a headlock, hand reaching to tear the eye patch away as the first year squirmed and fought to get the bigger boy off him.

It was so unnatural to hear Akashi scream.

The next few seconds were a blur, Hanamiya was thrown against the wall with a thud, sinking to the floor as Akashi stood over him panting, the patch falling to the ground and revelling how Akashi's eye blazed in both fury and hurt. Not to mention the strange symbol that appeared to be burnt _into_ his iris.

"What the--" Hayama tore open his door and found his room-mate on the floor, he seemed half-asleep which was on one hand impressive, the other hand slightly concerning. "--the fuck have you done now?"

"Me?" Hanamiya protested through gritted teeth.

"Yes _you_." Hayama scowled. "You're always doing something that pisses someone off."

"I'm hurt Kou-chan."

"Shut it." Hayama glanced up at Akashi, sensing that the first year was practically seething at the second year's actions. "Akashi...hey, what's up with your--"

Aomine moved quickly, shoving Hayama into his room and grabbing Akashi by the wrist. "Downstairs. Now." He stated to the heir, the first time in a long time that he had even dared to command the red-head to do anything. Kagami was about ready to walk out of the dorms and never come back, but something in the way that Aomine looked at Akashi convinced him that this was a much bigger problem than the president simply having a 'bad day'. He wondered where Mibuchi was, he wondered why Akashi was alone.

They escorted Akashi down to where the other miracles were, Kise was alarmed to say the least, Midorima refrained from saying anything, Takao and Kasamatsu exchanged glances, Murasakibara narrowed his eyes and Kuroko's body tensed as he caught sight of the symbol in Akashi's iris.

Aomine coerced their former captain to lie down on his bed, Akashi was silent, feeling like the world was falling down around him as his eye burned. He didn't want to be surrounded by his old team-mates, he wanted to be in Furihata's warm embrace but the brunet had gone to the library to fetch some books and had been taking his time when Hanamiya barged into the room and caused a scene.

"...Akashicchi..." Kise whispered. "What happened?"

Kuroko was the first to approach Akashi, the youngest of the miracles gently touched the other's shoulder and was greeted with a glare at first, the glare melted into a more sombre expression as the adrenaline faded.

"Tetsuya..." He murmured, trying to keep his composure despite his inner turmoil.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko replied, gently pressing a finger to the healing scratches under his eye. "When did it start?"

"Yesterday." He didn't bother trying to hide it from Kuroko, there was no point hiding anything from those who had known him so well.

No-one else really knew what Kuroko was thinking as he traced the cut under Akashi's eye, Kagami peered over his shoulder at Akashi's more unguarded expression and felt a slight shiver run down his spine.

"Kuroko...isn't that--"

"Yeah." Kuroko replied. "It's the same symbol we saw on the door."

"What?" Akashi sat up quickly and looked between the two of them. "What are you talking about?"

"Akashi-kun please lie down." Kuroko spoke quietly but firmly.

Akashi wrinkled his nose at catching Aomine's scent on the bed sheets. The heir sighed, knowing that Kuroko wouldn't disclose what he was thinking until he was happy to. He did notice how the younger male exchanged an uneasy glance with Kagami and it only fuelled his curiosity. Kuroko had concluded a few things so far; Akashi's eye was reacting to something. That 'something' was linked to the symbols on the door that him and Kagami had found. He wasn't going to jump to conclusions but he was definitely going to start speculating properly.

"Midorima-kun?"

"Yes Kuroko?"

"Do you have a mark anywhere on your body?"

Midorima looked at Kuroko in confusion. "Why?"

Kagami slowly crept around to take a close look at Murasakibara's neck, sure enough the 'mystery mark' did bare a resemblance to both Akashi's eye and the door symbols. He caught Kuroko's eye and nodded, the rest of the group were understandably confused but daren't interrupt Kuroko questioning Midorima.

"Because I do not believe that it is coincidence that both Akashi-kun and Murasakibara-kun have these symbols on their bodies. Please answer my question."

"You're being too superstitious." Midorima scowled.

"That's real fucking rich coming from you." Aomine murmured under his breath, getting a dig in the ribs from Kise for his unhelpful comment.

Akashi sat up and regarded Kuroko with a puzzled look. "Symbol?"

"Your eye. The kanji symbol for fox is burnt into it." Kuroko explained. "The same mark is on Murasakibara-kun's neck and--"

"The door." The heir finished, his gaze turned to Midorima. "Shintarou answer him."

Midorima snorted, he really wasn't impressed by how quickly his friends were jumping to conclusions but he decided to humour them nonetheless. "To my knowledge, I do not have any mark of the sort on my body."

That seemed to derail Kuroko's speculation for the time being. With this new information in the back of their minds, the study session was abandoned. Akashi was in a state of calm but his eye was still blazing, the symbol faded in and out of sight which was perplexing to Kuroko to say the least. Eventually he decided to go back to his room, thanking Kuroko for his kindness before quietly leaving. The others all left one after another, seeking food or sleep, until it was just Kagami and Kuroko.

"So what do you think?" Kagami asked, troubled by how all of this seemed to link together.

"I'm not sure yet. I think I'll talk to Izuki and Hyuuga-senpai and ask for their thoughts considering all the third years are preoccupied. Maybe they can shed some light on something."

"You think it's paranormal?"

"I think it could have something to do with the miracles." The smaller boy showed no uneasiness but he was very aware that he counted as one of the famous six. "If that is true, it means if Midorima-kun does have a mark and simply does not know - or lied to us - then there's three of us left to be affected."

Kagami nodded. "So you do...think it's something--"

"Paranormal? Possibly. However I do believe that stating that right now would be naive. All we have is a handful of unexplained experiences, two people falling ill within days of each other and Akashi having a nervous breakdown of sorts."

Kagami could follow what Kuroko was saying; don't assume anything yet. He felt like they had only just started to scratch the surface. He could see the link that Kuroko was trying to draw but two people falling ill in the middle of November was nothing out of the ordinary, what put it all into question were the marks and Akashi's behaviour on top of it.

"So basically we have to wait it out?" He concluded as Kuroko tidied away some of the textbooks left on the floor. "Until someone else gets affected or something else to do with foxes pops up?"

Kuroko paused. "If my theory is correct then we are the targets of something otherworldly, with Akashi-kun's wavering mental state we shouldn't let him be alone. He needs someone with him who's able to physically subdue him. He does not possess any powers as such but like Murasakibara-kun, he could be very dangerous if riled up." He glanced up at Kagami and the red head could see the seriousness in the bright blue eyes. " That being said, if you hear anything Kagami-kun, please feel free to share it with me. I don't appreciate my friends being targeted like this."

"Trust me, you and I share that."

"Speaking of which..." Kuroko smiled, that should've been a warning to Kagami if nothing else. "Have you-thought about how you're going to confess?"

"Con--what! No!" Kagami spluttered. Kuroko laughed slightly as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"...he seemed very happy this morning when he came in. He didn't even complain about being locked out of this room."

Kagami's chest ached slightly. "...didn't he?"

"I think he enjoyed it actually."

That wasn't hard to believe with the amount of teasing Aomine had done. Kagami sighed heavily.

"To be honest, I'm a little scared to."

"How come?" Kuroko tilted his head. "Aomine-kun is very easy-going with this kind of thing."

"That's the thing, half the time I think he's flirting and shit just to get a rise out of me."

Kuroko didn't want to just come out and say that he knew Aomine shared the feelings that Kagami had, at the same time he wanted to encourage Kagami along. After a few moments of silence the smaller boy smiled.

"I heard him mumble you name in his sleep the other night." Kuroko murmured, watching Kagami's face flush red and his eyes widen. "He seems genuinely happier when you're around. Not to say he's not happy usually but when you're here he seems to perk up more."

"Well...I still don't know...I don't wanna be all lovey-dovey about it if I do. Like neither of us are really into that whole 'love note' thing so--"

"You'd be surprised. Maybe disguise it as a prank and see how he reacts?" Kuroko suggested, for any normal person it would be a terrible idea to do that but this was Kagami and Aomine after all; the terrible ideas end up being the best ones.

"...you think he'd buy it?"

"If nothing else, you'd get to see his reaction."

Kagami nodded. He decided that he was going to run this by Himuro first and maybe Kise. He was going to confess his feelings one way or another. "Thanks Kuroko." He smiled, opening the door and glancing back. "I owe you one."

"Technically you owe me seven shakes for all this."

"You son of a--"

"Eight."

Kagami laughed as Kuroko's smile grew. "Alright. Eight."

 

\---

 

The fire hissed, it was cold that night in the dorms as the wind pressed against the window panes. Akashi stared at the dancing embers, he hadn't bothered with the eye patch after Hanamiya tore it off as everyone seemed to already know about his episode. The wounds had scabbed over now but his eye still hurt like hell. He could feel a burning from the eye that apparently had this symbol in it, he hadn't looked in the mirror and Furihata hadn't said anything about it so he assumed it had only appeared after the other had gone. He had spent the rest of the day in his room trying to get on with his homework without being disturbed further.

_You're friends are pretty smart._

"Fuck off." Akashi uttered to it, in a way he was used to talking to it by now but that didn't make it any more okay.

_Seijuurou, you should really be careful, people are talking about how you're out of it. They're doubting you._

Akashi gritted his teeth, the voice was talking nonsense of course. It did succeed in making him wonder just how long he'd be able to stay in control. The flames flickered as they caught another log and began engulfing it, shadows danced around the room. His phone lay beside him on the couch, buzzing occasionally as texts from various people came through asking for his opinion on something or his presence at a meeting, he ignored most of them until a set ring-tone went off.

"Hello?" He mumbled.

"Sei, where are you?" Furihata's calm voice asked, the calm voice that soothed his headache just a little more than the medication he had been taking.

"The usual place." He replied, wincing as his eye twitched. "Just trying to calm my thoughts."

"Do you want some company?"

_No._ It sneered.

"Yeah sure." He craved Furihata's presence, the presence that made him feel safe and more human.

When he arrived Akashi was mid-conversation with the voice, telling it to fuck off and leave him alone. Furihata padded quietly around the end of the couch and crawled into the other's hold, resting his head in the other's lap as he waited for the red-head to finish dealing with his demons.

"I heard about what happened." He murmured, feeling Akashi's fingers trailing through his hair. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Akashi wanted to tell Furihata about all of Kuroko's speculation but at the same time he didn't. He didn't want to think about it, he wanted to be normal again - whatever normal was for Akashi - and be able to love Furihata like he wanted to.

"Makoto tore off the eye patch. It didn't like that."

_Well he got off worse_

"What actually happened?" Furihata asked, sitting up and cupping Akashi's pale face. "Like in here?" He pressed their foreheads together. "Talk to me Sei."

_Yes Seijuurou, tell him everything. Everything you think about. Lower your guard 'Sei'_

"...I just snapped." Akashi murmured, trying to ignore the sneering in his head. He was convinced that if he ignored it for long enough then it would stop.

_Tell him how you think about fucking him Seijuurou._

Akashi winced and pulled away from Furihata, he could feel his cheeks heating up as the voice brought up the lewd thoughts he had entertained one night before this voice even around. He didn't realise it had been poking around.

"Sei? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" He quickly replied.

_God you're so pathetic. Your mother would be so ashamed, just like your father is._

"Shut the fuck up about her." Akashi snapped suddenly, startling Furihata.

"I-I didn't mention..." He uttered. "Sei--"

_You're so easy to get riled up. Just mention your mother and you fall to pieces!_

Akashi stood up and rubbed his eyes, determined not to let this voice get the better of him. "You're wrong."

Furihata was understandably confused. He knew Akashi talked to the voice but this was quickly evolving into something beyond his control. He watched as Akashi started pacing the small area between the couches, unsure whether to intervene or not.

_No matter how hard you try, you're destined to fail Seijuurou. You say victory is like breathing? Well you won't be breathing for much longer._

The pain behind his eyes was becoming unbearable, Akashi squeezed his eyes shut and hissed, causing Furihata to stand up and take him by the shoulders

"Sei? Sei what's wrong?"

"Kouki, you need to leave." Akashi told him. "Now before it's too late." He could feel his self-control failing, whatever this voice was, it packed more power than either of his personalities could contain.

"No Sei I'm not leaving--"

"Kouki listen to me." Akashi snapped. "This voice--it's starting to--"

_No you don't._ It chimed in Akashi's thoughts, seizing control of the first year's body and shutting him up.

Furihata was confused to say the least, he watched as his lover turned away from him and ran his hands through his hair, tugging harshly at the strands as he groaned loudly. He wasn't sure what exactly was going on but it didn't feel good at all, he wanted to leave and find someone but he didn't want to leave Akashi alone with whatever this was.

"Sei?" He whispered, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"...don't."

"Sei please, let me help you."

"Don't touch me."

Furihata didn't know who was really speaking to him, he placed his hand on Akashi's shoulder only for it to be violently thrown away. When the other's eyes met his he gasped. There was no way that both eyes should've been orange like they were, one of them had a kanji symbol in it, different to the one that Kuroko had seen. Furihata didn't want to accept what the symbol meant but it certainly explained a lot.

"Sei..."

"He told you to leave."

"He.."

"Don't worry _Kouki_." The voice leaving Akashi's lips was not his own, it was gravelly and the way his eyes roved Furihata's body made the brunet feel very uneasy. "I'll see he's back in control once I've done what I need to do."

He was almost afraid to ask. "...do what?"

Akashi rarely smiled, when he did it was always small and hardly noticeable, so when he smirked at Furihata the other was convinced that this was not the Akashi he knew and loved speaking to him.

"You're so innocent it's _sickening_." It remarked. "And the way he regards you is unbearable. He loves you a lot, I'd say he's almost prepared to die for you...now there's an idea."

"Don't you dare!" Furihata's hand balled into fists, he was barely taller than Akashi but in that moment he felt like he was stood next to Aomine, the presence that this thing was giving off whilst inside Akashi's body was almost too much to bear.

"Oh? And what are you prepared to offer me instead? He's watching you know, even though I'm in control, he's watching all of this and he's screaming for me to stop, to not hurt you, to hurt this body instead."

Furihata shook his head, he didn't know if this thing was telling him to truth or not, he couldn't afford to fall into its trap but he wanted to help.

"You've never really gotten intimate with him have you?"

The question threw Furihata off guard, he looked into the orange eyes in confusion, there was a slight feeling of terror inside of him as he took a step back. He already guessed what was about to happen.

"No...no..." Was all he could say, backing up slowly. "Don't come near me..."

"You think you can out run me? This body is very athletic Kouki, I can vault over the couch and trap you here before you could make it halfway across the room."

Furihata didn't doubt that, he'd seen how Akashi worked out in the gym to keep himself in shape, it was insane. Even so, he wasn't about to simply give in to whatever horror this thing had in store. He took a step around the couch, praying that someone would hear him scream when it pounced.

"He's thought about it you know, about you and him having sex. I can't say that he's very experienced in that field but the feelings are strong, they're some really nice mental images."

"Why are you doing this? What did he do to piss you off?" Furihata's courage was in short supply but there was no time like the present to see how much he had, he pushed the thought of Akashi thinking about him to the back of his mind. "What do you get out of this?"

"Me? Nothing, I was just told to do someone else's bidding." It shrugged, stepping forward.

"What even are you?" Furihata asked, if the symbol was anything to go by; it was something otherworldly.

Furihata found himself being pinned to the floor, Akashi's orange eyes bore into his, the smirk was unsettling and the force being applied to his wrists was in danger of breaking them. He let out a choked scream, tears forming quickly as reality crashed into him. Everyone else would be asleep at this hour and he was going to be at this thing's mercy.

"I'm your worst nightmare Kouki. Let me say, I get why Akashi is attracted to you, you're so pure and innocent that getting to mark your body would be a very pleasurable experience. To toy with something previously untouched..."

"You don't have the right." He hissed, bringing his knee up to Akashi's stomach and winding the other slightly, he succeeded in managing to tear one wrist away from the iron grip. He used his free hand to prevent Akashi from leaning any closer; digging his fingers into the other's neck and feeling the racing pulse. "You're not my boyfriend."

"You're too cute. I could break your arm without even trying..."

There were sounds of movement from the floor above them, someone was awake. Furihata let out a panicked cry for help before whatever was inhabiting Akashi's body caused the red head to slap him. He reminded himself of one thing as he heard a door slam; this wasn't Akashi. This was something else entirely, it _wasn't_ Akashi. Akashi wouldn't do this.

 

\---

 

Kagami found Kise shaking him awake, he batted the blond's hand away but Kise just slapped him across the face instead.

"Kagami." He hissed. "I heard someone scream downstairs."

"So? Are we the dorm police or something?"

"Akashi is downstairs."

The drop in the suffix was enough - as well as the slap - to cause panic to rip through Kagami. He sat up, rubbing his eyes as he processed why Kise would even care but then the symbol came back into his mind and so did the words Kuroko spoke to him earlier that day.

_He needs someone with him who's able to physically subdue him. He does not possess any powers as such but like Murasakibara-kun, he could be very dangerous if riled up._

They made their way downstairs, they could hear a commotion in the lounge as they neared the bottom of the staircase. Kise opened the door and froze, Kagami pushed past him into the room. Akashi was pinning Furihata to the floor, or rather Akashi's _body_ was, as the heir locked eyes with Kagami he got a very bad feeling. The symbol in the eye had changed.

"Get off him." Kagami demanded. Kise stepped in behind him, shocked by the situation.

Akashi's gaze fixed on Kise, an unsettling smirk spread across his face as he regarded the other. "Ah Ryouta, nice to meet you. I believe we'll get to know each other very well in due course."

Kise didn't know what to make of the strange statement, his gaze was fixed on how Furihata had his hand wrapped around Akashi's neck. Kagami was done at that point, he grabbed Akashi by the shirt collar and pressed him against the wall, holding him there by his neck, his hand larger than Furihata's and sure to leave bruises. If it's one thing he couldn't stand, it was bullying, whether it was spurred by the supernatural or not.

"Kise, get Aomine down here." He barked to the other.

The blond was a little thrown by the comments but nodded, helping a very distressed Furihata to his feet and guiding him to the door.

"Kagami, listen. It's not Akashi. He's being controlled by something--" Furihata babbled as Kise ushered him away.

Kagami glared at Akashi. Akashi smirked back.

"What's your deal?" Kagami asked. "Who are you?"

"None of your business. I only deal with the miracles, not a wannabe like yourself. And is this really how you treat your president?"

"This is how I treat scum-bags who force others to do shit they don't wanna do." Kagami uttered, he was trying to remember what the symbol meant, it wasn't the one for fox anymore that's for sure.

"Ooh, cruel words from the tiger."

Aomine was barely awake when he walked into the room, Kise had babbled about something weird going on but he didn't anticipate seeing Akashi being pinned to the wall by Kagami, seeing Kagami so fired up got his mind whirling in ways that really weren't helpful in that moment.

"Ah Daiki..."

"Shut up." Kagami growled, throwing Akashi to the floor. "This piece of shit was trying to do something to Furihata." He told Aomine. "What do you wanna do about it?"

Aomine scowled, confused by this accusation but even he could tell there was something off about Akashi's behaviour. He slowly made his way over to the heir, picking him up easily by the front of his shirt and glaring at him. Akashi didn't bother to fight off Aomine's grip, both of the larger males could tell whoever was so say 'controlling' the heir was quickly tiring.

"You're not Akashi."

"Well done."

"Get out." Aomine growled.

"You really think I'm that--"

Aomine slapped Akashi's face, skin reddening quickly. "I'm not afraid to force you out."

"You'd be killing him then."

"That's a lie. If I know Akashi then I know he's fighting to get back control, he hates being out of control so the fact you're here says a lot. You're a coward." He dropped the other and started pacing the room, keeping his eyes on the heir as he did so.

"So you do remember something useful after all these months." It replied, rubbing the mark on Akashi's cheek. "He's indifferent to you."

Aomine must've elected to ignore it's attempt to rile him up as he regarded Akashi's body with fury in his eyes. “You waited until he was mentally weak probably and then pounced. He's not going to let you get away with this. He'll force you out eventually."

Kagami was bewildered, he hadn't really considered that Aomine had known Akashi for so long so of course he'd know more about how the other's mind worked, even as far as how he'd react to something like this happening.

"You're sure about that?"

"I know." Aomine moved quickly, getting Akashi into a headlock and applying enough pressure to cause the heir to fall unconscious.

"Daiki what the fuck!" Kagami exclaimed, watching Akashi's body go limp, he was breathing thank god but that didn't ease the other's panic.

"Fuck what Midorima said. This shit isn't normal. Go and get Reo and Kuroko. We need to figure this shit out before he wakes up." Aomine spoke quietly but with conviction, inside he was pissed off that Akashi had been targeted so brutally and that Furihata had been dragged into it too. He may not outwardly show it often, but he was fiercely protective of his friends and Akashi had once been one of those he held dear.

Kagami just nodded, sprinting up the stairs and hammering on Mibuchi's door until he heard the second year call out that he was getting up. He was shaking from everything that had just happened, he didn't want to actually believe that Kuroko was right about the paranormal aspect but after that experience, he was ready to believe anything.


	18. Clearing the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I got a bit distracted by real world problems (I discovered that putting together furniture takes a while).  
> In all due seriousness, this chapter had to be written with a lot of care and attention so I didn't end up offending entire cultures. 
> 
> \---  
> Songs for the chapter:  
> Move Along - The All-American Rejects  
> Stuttering - The Friday Night Boys  
> Shattered - Trading Yesterday  
> Banner (Acoustic) - Lights

 

Chapter Eighteen

Clearing the air

 

"...so how is he?" Kise wearily asked.

"Who? Akashi or Furi?" Kasamatsu replied as they walked down the stairs from the student council room. An emergency meeting had been called early in the morning regarding the events of the previous night, Imayoshi had very little to voice in the way of personal opinion but he was very effective at dealing out tasks for everyone else.

"Both." The blond murmured, he hadn't slept much after finding Akashi and had ended up in Kasamatsu's room that night with the third year trying to calm him down.

"Akashi's still unconscious, he's physically okay, it's just the mental and emotional states that everyone's worried about." He explained. "Furihata has been staying in Sakurai's room where Kiyoshi's been keeping an eye on him. Kiyoshi says that he's shaken up real bad but is adamant that Akashi's innocent."

"But?"

"But the student council are arguing he committed sexual assault." Kasamatsu sighed, rubbing one of his eyes as he stifled a yawn. "I'm supposed to make a decision but obviously that's gonna be hard given..."

Kise nodded. It was cruel fate that Kasamatsu had to make the call as head of the disciplinary committee. The principal was none the wiser currently, Imayoshi had just informed him that Akashi had come down with a bad case of the flu so he'd be out of commission for a while, the case of the sexual assault accusation was being covered up until they came to a conclusion about what actually happened. As much as simply handing this over to the adults would've been the responsible thing to do, there was an unspoken loyalty between the students in the dorm and no-one wanted to try and take on the rest of the miracles who had become very protective.

Whilst Aomine and Kagami had been very shocked at the whole incident, neither of them really believed that Akashi was really 'himself' in those moments, the addition of Furihata being adamant that Akashi was innocent only added to the fierce loyalty that the miracles felt. They may not have all seen eye-to-eye after graduating middle school but this experience was quickly drawing them all back together. However Midorima still wouldn't disclose whether he was marked or not, Takao had seen the red symbol on his lower back whilst he was getting changed that morning and Murasakibara reported having strange dreams about foxes again as the mark on his neck became itchy.

Kuroko had been harvesting as much information as possible from his various sources, this symbol was important and Akashi's actions were probably just the first of the escalation. The reoccurring theme of foxes was something strange but he couldn't quite put his finger on _why_ it was happening. There were many popular legends regarding foxes but none of them really fit what was happening to them.

"Suggestions?" The youngest of the group asked as he regarded Izuki and Takao with a calm expression. They were sat in the library during the lunch break, the second year had been asked to oversee 'whatever those dumb miracles were planning' by Imayoshi, but he was equally curious himself as he looked at the selection of slightly odd books on the occult and Western religious practices.

"Uh...well what do we know?" Izuki asked, he hadn't been clued in much on what was going on inside this close knit group but now that the entire dorm seemed to be involved he figured he had a right to know now.

Takao explained the events leading up to the previous nights, including all the speculation from the day before on foxes and how he could now confirm that Midorima did indeed have a mark on his body resembling Murasakibara's and Akashi's. Kuroko nodded, writing this new information down in a notebook.

"Kagami told me the symbol in Akashi's eye was different." Kuroko stated. "He said he thinks it was the symbol for demon."

"D-Demon?" Takao spluttered. "Seriously?"

"If that is the case, we are dealing with something out of our control."

Izuki was at a loss. He picked up one of the occult books and mindlessly flicked through it as Kuroko poured over his notes. The library was quiet, it was lunchtime after all and most of the students were feeling a sense of upheaval since Akashi's episode. The heir was still unconscious which was concerning but Mibuchi and Mayuzumi were watching over him - one as the dorm mom and the other to physically subdue Akashi if needed.

"So Akashi mentioned doing a cleansing of the third floor." Izuki murmured. "Yoshi told me that he seemed adamant about it. Do you think we should do the same with the dorm building?"

Takao glanced at Kuroko before humming. "We'd only need some simple herbs and...someone who knew what they were doing."

"We could do it. Technically all you need is a clear mind and an empty building." Kuroko took one of the books that Takao had dug out a few weeks prior when Midorima was ill. "And the herbs should be easy to obtain too."

"How many people do you need?" Izuki asked. "I imagine it would be better to have people who aren't directly linked to you guys doing it?"

"Who do you have in mind?"

"Hyuuga, Koga, Kiyoshi and I? Maybe Mitobe if he doesn't have to say anything."

Kuroko flicked through the yellowed pages of the book. "That would be ideal. So now we have to work out how to do it. There's a practice popular in the states that also resembles a Buddhist ritual of cleansing..."

Takao raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't we do a more traditional one? Shinto maybe?"

"There are no waterfalls on this island. Plus the act of smudging - burning herbs inside the building to cleanse the space - is a fairly universal practice. The burning does actually have some sound science behind it too."

Izuki and Takao exchanged a glance. "So...you've been thinking about this--"

"Since I found the fox symbols on the door." Kuroko glanced up at them. "I could feel there was something wrong here but until now I hadn't really grasped what it was."

"You mean to tell me that you've known something was off this entire time and you didn't voice it?" Takao asked, a tiny bit annoyed.

"Takao-kun, no-one would've listened. It takes tragedy for people to realise there are major problems. That's not to say I wanted any of this to happen, I wanted to be wrong." Kuroko replied, his demeanour not changing.

"So what is it?" Izuki continued.

Kuroko was silent for a few moments. He flicked through the pages and made some more notes before glancing up at his senpai. "I believe it is some form of dark magic. However, I need to speak to Akashi when he is well enough."

"He's still out cold from what I know." Takao sighed.

"Aomine really knocked him out?" Izuki's eyes widened. "Is it safe for him to be out that long?"

Kuroko shrugged. "Whatever had a hold on him may be to blame. I have a feeling after we've done this smudging that he will wake up. I want Furihata to be kept away from him until I've seen what state he's in."

"You're taking control?" Takao asked slowly. "Are you sure that's a good idea--"

"Kise-kun is very unsettled after walking in on the situation last night, Aomine-kun has already voiced that he doesn't think he's of the right mindset, Midorima-kun would be the next appropriate person but as he appears to have been targeted too, I think it would be unwise." Kuroko replied. "Plus Akashi-kun and I have always remained somewhat close, even after what happened in middle school. I think I am the most suited to approach him."

Izuki nodded, Kuroko was the most level-headed out of all of the miracles and he had done all the research so it made sense. "Okay. So you're saying we're going with this smudging thing?"

"Yes."

"I'll go talk to Hyuuga and the others then. They'll probably be more up for it if I give them the heads up, you'll still have to explain the science behind it though as I don't think they'll blindly agree to anything."

"Could you also tell Moriyama-senpai? Just to keep the student council in the loop." Kuroko glanced up at the second year who had stood up. "I know you're on very good terms with him."

Izuki smiled as he turned to leave. "He's a little weary of all of this but yeah I'll talk to him too."

"Thank you senpai."

 

\---

 

Despite the chaos, Kagami had managed to get Himuro to himself for a few precious moments and finally admitted out loud to someone - other than Kuroko - that he had it bad for Aomine. Himuro honestly wasn't that surprised as they sat alone in the lounge that lunchtime, he tried to hide his slight smirk at seeing Kagami so flustered.

"So you wanna confess or what?" He asked and Kagami held his head in his hands.

"I suppose? I kinda told Kuroko I would."

Himuro laughed slightly. "Any idea how you're gonna do it?"

Kagami lifted his head to look at his brother. "No? How did you do it?"

The faint trace of blush spread across Himuro's cheeks. "I-I didn't really. We just kissed and that was that. Mura isn't really one to talk that much. I mean I told him I liked him and that but obviously it wasn't nearly as awkward as what you could end up--"

"Thanks for reminding me..." Kagami sighed. "Maybe I should just pounce on him and see what happens."

"Nah, what happened to the love notes idea?" Himuro asked, playfully nudging Kagami with his foot.

"I'm shit at that kind of stuff!"

"Have you _tried_?"

Kagami scowled slightly. "...roses are red, violets are blue, you're an asshole but I kind of like you?"

"Kind of?" Himuro raised an eyebrow. "What about...roses are red, violets are blue..." He trailed off.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, I suck at poems, nice ass." Kagami mused.

Himuro sighed. "So do you want to be--"

"Look this poem thing is stupid!"

"You're the one who said you wanted to confess!"

"Roses are red, violets are blue...most people suck but I like you?"

Himuro sighed heavily. "You're beyond my help Taiga. I'm going to find someone who could actually help you--wait here."

Kagami watched as Himuro got up and left him alone, it wasn't that he didn't want to be all cheesy about it but he didn't know whether Aomine would appreciate the lovey-dovey aspect of it. Himuro returned with Moriyama in tow, the third year seemed amused by this request but also strangely supportive.

"So you want something short, sweet and to the point?" He clarified.

"Nothing too cheesy..." Kagami uttered. "Just a casual...confession."

Moriyama exchanged a glance with Himuro. "Okay, try this one." He cleared his throat. "Roses are red, your eyes are blue, you're always on my mind and I can't live without you?"

Kagami made a small noise of disgust. "Uh...any more senpai?"

If he was put out, Moriyama didn't show it. "You both like basketball so maybe a play on words or something...oh I got it!" He smiled. "If you were a basketball, I'd never pass because I want to keep you all to myself."

There were a few moments of silence before Kagami nodded. "...so how do I uh..."

"You write it on a piece of paper and leave it on his pillow." Moriyama shrugged. "It's your choice whether you sign it."

"That's it?"

"Well unless you want to say it--"

Himuro laughed as Kagami's face rivalled his hair colour. "I think that's a no."

Moriyama smiled. "Well I guess my work here is done."

"Thanks Yoshitaka." Himuro called as the third year got up and left. "So Taiga, now it's all down to you."

"Y-Yeah..."

"Don't get cold feet now~"

Kagami swallowed an nodded. He had to get it over with, he couldn't deal with all of these pent up feelings for much longer.

 

\--- 

 

Aomine didn't think much of the door being unlocked, Kuroko spent an awful lot of time in their room and away from everyone else so he simply assumed the smaller boy was in there. The room was empty, he narrowed his eyes as he checked the bathroom for his roommate and found it also empty. He was then very paranoid that Kagami had set up an elaborate prank and left the door unlocked.

It was during his check of the room that he found the folded up piece of paper under his pillow. He raised an eyebrow as he unfolded it and read the words in a handwriting that he recognised all too well.

"...cheesy bastard." He breathed, his heart fluttering as his cheeks heated up. He couldn't stop the smile on his face as he refolded the paper and slipped it into the drawer of his bedside table. "Now what to do about it..." He mused, establishing that such a note would only have come about if Kagami had feelings for him, not that he was subtle in the slightest but Aomine had previously chalked it up to him just getting easily flustered.

This was a whole new ball game, one that he intended to win.

When Kuroko did return to find Aomine doing homework, the smaller boy had to do a double take. Aomine doing homework was something that rarely happened with prompting. He shot the other a puzzled look before busying himself with the books he had borrowed from the library.

"Got a plan for all this chaos yet?" Aomine asked, watching as Kuroko started flicking through pages.

"We're doing a smudging of the dorm building tonight."

Aomine vaguely knew what that was. "A'ight. So I guess you'll want everyone out yeah?"

"Preferably. I am aware Akashi-kun is still unconscious so he'll have to stay put but everyone else would just get in the way."

"Leave it to me."

Kuroko shot Aomine another puzzled look, he mused that maybe all this chaos had focused Aomine's mind so he was actually being helpful for once but even so, it was rather strange. "What are you going to do?"

"It's been a while since a lot of us have played basketball, I was thinking of getting a tournament set up for the afternoon. It would get a lot of them out of the building and distract everyone from the current...chaos."

"Is this anything to do with--"

"No it's not anything to do with my stupid crush on Bakagami."

"You're blushing Aomine-kun, I think you're lying to me."

Aomine scowled and threw his pillow at the other, Kuroko deflecting it with ease as he smiled. "Yo Tetsu."

"Yes?"

"Do you know how to write love poems?"

Kuroko nearly laughed. Had he not planted the same idea in Kagami’s head then he would've. "Why?"

"No reason..."

"Honesty is the best policy Aomine-kun."

"I'll go ask Kise, and then sort this tournament out."

"You do that."

Kuroko watched Aomine roll off his bed and amble out of the room, he smiled to himself as he got back to writing out a set of simplified instructions for this ritual. He had gotten the herbs already after agreeing to go through with the smudging so now he was just waiting for the second years to agree to help. A knock at the door prompted him to call out to whoever it was. Hyuuga opened the door slowly and slipped into the room.

"So Izuki mentioned something about you cleansing the dorm?" The second year asked. "And something about you needing our help?"

"Yes. Are you familiar with the smudging ritual?"

Hyuuga raised an eyebrow. "Somewhat?"

"We set alight a small collection of herbs, extinguish the flames and waft the smoke around the building. That's basically it, however there are a few extra things we could or should do depending on how much faith you put into it."

Hyuuga didn't seem totally on board. "...this sounds like something that would only add to our problems?"

"Senpai if I may, it might be the only way we can ensure that Akashi-kun wakes up as himself. Whilst there is scepticism around how effective it is, the smoke does actually change the molecular structure of the air, thus making the building seem cleansed. I'm also relying on the placebo effect to occur regarding the other students; if they believe we've cleansed the building then they will be more at ease subconsciously."

That seemed to focus his mind. "Okay, so all we have to do is make sure the smoke gets around the building? Won't it set off the fire alarms?"

"I'm having them disconnected for the duration of this. It'll only take about half an hour if there are enough people taking part. I'll explain more when the time comes."

The older male adjusted his glasses as he hummed. "Well Izuki and I are up for it, I imagine I can get Kiyoshi to agree if Sakurai can take care of Furihata...I can probably drag Koga and Mitobe in too...so that's six of us?"

Kuroko nodded. "The five of you will do the entire dorm building whilst I personally see to Akashi's room. I have a slightly stronger smudging in mind for him."

"Okay...so when will this be happening?"

"Tonight?"

"Tonight?" Hyuuga repeated doubtfully. "Oh-kay..."

Aomine was already coercing half the dorm into the impromptu basketball tournament with Kise and Takao's help, not everyone was totally into the idea of playing basketball after a long day of lessons but between the three of them they managed to get most of the dorm out. The few who declined were quickly persuaded to leave by Kuroko once he explained that he'd be waking Akashi up. Reo had demanded to stay with Akashi until Kuroko arrived in case anything happened. The second years were summoned to the kitchen once the dorm was more or less empty.

"...are you sure this is going to work?" Koganei eyed the suspicious pile of herbs on the kitchen counter.

"Yes." Kuroko replied, finding some small bowls and splitting the sage equally between each of them along with a small amount of cedar leaf. "It'll work as long as you follow my instructions to the letter."

"Well I'm all ears then." Kiyoshi stated. "But explain what we're exactly doing first."

Kuroko smiled slightly. "We're cleansing the dorm by use of smudging. Basically we burn these herbs and fan the smoke into every corner of the building, keeping a clear mind and focusing our will on getting rid of the negative energy."

"...every corner? Won't we need keys to everyone's rooms?" Koganei asked. "And is this because of the Akashi incident?"

"It is."

"And I got a master key from Reo, although he's not exactly ecstatic that we didn't give him any warning about this." Hyuuga sighed. "So what exactly are we burning and why?"

"Cedar and sage, they're both said to cleanse areas and get rid of negative energy." Kuroko left out the part about how this would more likely just make the building smell fresher and cause everyone to think that the building had been ridded of negative energy. After a bit more conferring, Kuroko lit the herbs in each bowl and told each of them to take a room on the ground floor and then progress through the building.

"You don't have to say anything, just keep a clear head and if you wish; visualise a white light as you're fanning the smoke around."

"...you really think this'll work?" Izuki murmured, taking the bowl in his hands.

"It can't hurt to try." Kuroko told him.

As the second years followed their instructions, Kuroko took a separate bowl up to Akashi's room and let himself in, nodding in greeting to Mibuchi who was stood outside. His former captain was unconscious, damp cloth applied to his forehead and wrists bound to the bed frame as a precaution. Kuroko set the bowl down on the bedside table and took note of each herb, double checking that he had the right ones for the job.

He had read that some fairly common place herbs were used in various practices of spiritual and medicinal cleansing. He didn't really buy into the religious standing - most of it came from a book on western wiccan beliefs - but as he had told Hyuuga; the science behind such rituals did seem to be sound and it didn't hurt to try. He set aside the four different flora; rosemary, sage, lavender and mint, so he could check Akashi's physical state before beginning.

The red head's breathing was steady and heavy, he was clearly in a deep slumber and under ordinary circumstances wouldn't wake up any time soon. Happy that he seemed to be in otherwise good health, Kuroko collected the herbs together in the bowl and struck a match to light them. He let them burn for a precious few seconds before blowing out the flame, the wisp of smoke smelling pleasant if a little odd. He slowly picked up the bowl and started walking around the room, just as he had instructed his seniors to do, fanning the smoke in front of him as he kept his mind clear. He returned to Akashi's side after making a lap of the small dorm room, setting the still smoking bowl down and fanning it over Akash's sleeping form.

He honestly didn't know if it would 'work' but he hoped that it would. When the flora stopped smoking, Kuroko began to leave, as he collected the bowl in his hands and turned away Akashi's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Tetsuya?" He rasped.

Kuroko couldn't be sure if this was really Akashi, he turned back and smiled softly before slowly returning to his side. The heir gradually opened his eyes, both were red and the symbol was gone, he looked disorientated and groggy in the haze the smoke had left.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko murmured.

"...what...what did I do?" He asked, looking at his friend. "To Kouki, what did I do? I-I remember...I remember being in the lounge but then it's all a blur." He now seemed very unsettled as his gaze flickered around the room and finally to his bound wrists. "What...oh god--"

Kuroko set the bowl down before untying Akashi's wrists and holding his hands within his own grasp. He sat on the edge of the bed and gave Akashi's hands a reassuring squeeze as he recounted the previous night's events as told to him by Kagami and Furihata. There were many holes in the chain of events due to Furihata still being shaken up and Kagami being half asleep at the time but the general idea was there. Akashi's eyes widened as he listened to the accusation, or rather the interpretation of events that everyone had heard.

"Oh my god..." Akashi whimpered, Kuroko hadn't seen him look so distraught before. The expression on Akashi's face was so different to the one usually worn; his eyes were tearful and his lips were trembling as the news sunk in slowly. "I-I remember now...I told him to leave--Tetsuya I knew it was going to happen but he wouldn't..."

Kuroko squeezed Akashi's hands. "Because he cares for you Akashi-kun."

"I know!" Akashi half sobbed, half gasped. "I didn't want that to happen to him, I didn't want to hurt him like that. Oh god...I was screaming for it to stop, for it to hurt me instead but it just kept going--"

As Akashi got more and more hysterical, Kuroko pulled him into a hug. There was no doubt in his mind that whatever had been influencing the other had left. Now there was a very frightened and vulnerable boy coming to terms with what had happened in those moments.

"It's okay Akashi-kun..." Kuroko murmured as Akashi completely broke down into sobs.

"I-It's not though. I-I fucked it all up, I was truly happy for once and now I've ruined everything."

"Furihata-kun is adamant of your innocence. That has to stand for something."

Akashi pulled away, his eyes teary still as he hiccupped. "H-He is?"

"According to Kagami-kun, even when Kise-kun was pulling him from the room he was calling out that you weren't yourself and that something else was at play."

Akashi hastily wiped his eyes. "I need to see him Tetsuya."

"I think it would be wise to wait another day or two, you're still weak--"

Akashi took hold of Kuroko's hands and squeezed them tightly. "Please." He begged. "Just so I can apologise for my body's actions, for everything, for being weak enough--"

The smaller boy smiled, squeezing Akashi's hands. "I'll see what I can do. But please rest, Reo-nee is outside and I know he's worried sick about you. Let him tend to you and I'll go an talk to Furihata-kun."

Akashi nodded. "Thank you Tetsuya, I can't...I'm forever grateful."

Kuroko smiled again, collecting the bowl up before leaving, letting Mibuchi know that Akashi was awake and fully himself before going to find out how the others were doing. He felt a lot more at ease knowing that Akashi seemed to be back to himself.

He seemed to be like 'the old Akashi' which made Kuroko smile a little more. Maybe now the miracles would really return to how they were.

 

\---

 

It was dark when the impromptu basketball tournament ended, it was very poorly organised but it was only meant to be a distraction from the smudging after all. It had actually succeeded in getting a lot of them laughing and joking around with each other for the first time in weeks. Kagami smiled as Hayama and Takao went one on one, the tension had eased considerably after the first few 'matches' and there was a lot more smiling being done even by the likes of people like Mayuzumi and Midorima.

"We haven't done too badly eh?" Kagami remarked to Kise.

"Not at all." The blond smiled. "It's cold though..."

"I'm sure we can get some hot chocolate or something done."

"Just don't let Kasa do it." Kise giggled. "Mori said he's terrible at it."

Kagami laughed, the mental image of Kasamatsu despairing over hot chocolate was an amusing one. Aomine finished arguing with Midorima about whether dunking was the best way to score or not and joined the other's discussion about hot chocolate. He quickly volunteered to head back and get started on making everyone some, Kise raised an eyebrow but shrugged, stating he'd finish up outside so Kagami should go with him to help.

It was very obvious what Kise was doing but neither of the other males objected in the slightest. They became aware of the strange smell in the dorm building within a few seconds of arriving. Hyuuga came down and explained that they were still smudging the upper floor and that Akashi seemed to be back to his former self. Aomine grunted and explained that everyone was cold outside so they were going to make hot chocolate for everyone, the second year didn't object, simply restating that they shouldn't go upstairs yet.

Kagami was curious as to why Aomine volunteered to make hot drinks for everyone. He watched as the other bustled about, the amount of milk that went into the pan on the stove nearly made Kagami's jaw drop before he remembered that there were twenty-odd students to cater for. Aomine hummed softly, clearly not bothered by the other just watching as he did all the hard work.

"Do you want to get the mugs out Taiga?" He asked quietly as he focused on breaking the chocolate - that he had totally not stolen from Murasakibara - and dropping it into the pan. Kagami almost didn't hear him, too focused on watching Aomine's calm demeanour to register the question until it was repeated.

"Yeah sure." He replied quickly, wondering if Aomine had found the note yet or whether he was paranoid for nothing. He lined up the mugs on the island counter so that everyone could just walk in an take one without hassle. As he finished up, Aomine tossed a bag of marshmallows into his hands before going back to stirring the pan of heated milk and chocolate.

"There should be some cinnamon in a cupboard right? Leave that out for people, this is quite a sweet recipe anyway but I know a certain blue-haired person likes a little cinnamon on his hot chocolate.

Kagami smiled, somehow knowing that Aomine just remembered that small detail about Kuroko made his heart ache slightly. It didn't take long at all for Aomine to finish stirring the pan and start pouring the mixture into the numerous mugs, Kagami would follow along the line and drop several small marshmallows into the frothy drinks. Thankfully Kise seemed to know how long it would take for everything to be ready so their dorm mates stared filing in just as they finished up. Both the lounge and the dining room were quickly filled with tired but happy students. The second years who had been upstairs came down and were pleasantly surprised by the drinks on offer.

"I like you guys a latte." Izuki remarked as he held up his mug to Kagami and Aomine in thanks for the hot drink. Koganei groaned as Moriyama face-palmed at his boyfriend's pun.

"This is hot chocolate dear." He sighed. "And no that's not an invitation for you to come up with another one."

Mibuchi came down and thanked the two first years for their consideration before taking two mugs upstairs for himself and Akashi. Kuroko smiled as Kagami presented him with the drink with cinnamon sprinkled on top, the red head confessing to Aomine being the one to know about his preferences in taste.

For the first time in a while, all was well in the dorms.

With the exception of one thing.

Furihata clutched his drink tightly as the dining room got louder with laughter and merry chatter, Sakurai smiled at him and he smiled weakly back. He hadn't slept at all, only managing to grab a small catnap during lunchtime when he snuck into the art club's storage room with Sakurai, the other had sorted out the disorganised shelves as he slept propped up against the wall.

"Kouki, come on. Drink up and then you can go to sleep."

"I want to see Sei...but..." Furihata mumbled, staring at the chocolatey drink. "I don't know."

Kuroko slowly approached the two of them, lightly patting Furihata's shoulder. "Furihata-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Akashi-kun is awake."

Furihata's gaze flicked to the bright blue eyes that seemed to pool with relief. "...is he..."

"He is himself." Kuroko nodded. "And he wants to see you, he wants to apologise for--"

"I want to see him." Furihata said quickly, all hesitation gone from his voice.

Sakurai nervously looked between them. "Can I come with you? I just want to make sure..."

Furihata nodded, grabbing Sakurai's wrist before looking back to Kuroko. "Please."

Kuroko sighed slightly, nodding as he turned to walk up the stairs. Furihata cradled his mug of hot chocolate as they ascended the warm and homely building, it really did feel like a dark cloud had lifted and now the building felt lighter and more at peace. Mibuchi was just coming out of the room when they arrived, he seemed more relaxed now that Akashi was awake but understandably still weary.

"Are you sure it's okay he's here?" He asked Kuroko.

"Yes. I think it'll do them both good to clear the air." The other replied. "I'll supervise it don't worry."

Mibuchi nodded. "I'll be in Chi-chan's room if you need anything."

The first thing Furihata noticed was Akashi's startled expression. His hair was damp as if he had just taken a shower as he held the hot drink close to his lips, his eyes were both red as Furihata slowly approached  and sat on the edge of the bed with a small smile.

There were a few moments of silence between them before Furihata set his mug down and tenderly took one of Akashi's free hands and squeezed it. The heir's eyes misted up as he squeezed back, setting his own drink down on the side table.

"Kouki...I-I...I'm so sorry." He whispered, barely loud enough for Furihata to hear. "I never wanted any of that to happen, I wasn't...in control. I wanted it to stop--"

"I know Sei." Furihata murmured, holding Akashi's one hand with both of his. "I-I know you...you wouldn't do that to me."

Akashi looked like he was about to start sobbing, he could see the hurt in Furihata's eyes as they both went quiet. After another few moments of silence Furihata shuffled a little closer and hesitantly cupped Akashi's cheek.

"I-I love you Sei..." He whispered, watching as Akashi's bottom lip trembled. "And I don't want you to blame yourself for what happened. It was a horrible situation yeah, but it was something neither of us could predict...or stop at the time."

"But--"

Furihata leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Akashi's. "I'm not holding any of what it said against you. I mean it."

Akashi wrapped his arms around Furihata, burying his face in the other's neck as he started crying. He felt that he really didn't deserve to have someone so pure-hearted in his life let alone have that same person as his boyfriend. Furihata rubbed his back and pressed kisses to Akashi's neck, humming softly as Akashi sobbed and whimpered into his shoulder.

"K-Kouki..." He weakly stammered. "I love you so much...I don't d-deserve you in the slightest."

"Shhh Sei, I don't care if you think you deserve me or not, I love you and that's all that matters."

That only seemed to make Akashi sob harder, his hands clutching at Furihata's shirt, chest heaving and lungs burning as he was held and soothed by the brunet who cared so much for him. When his sobbing subsided, he pulled away somewhat embarrassed, wiping at his eyes before looking at Furihata's calm expression.

"Kouki...I want to make it up to you still." He smiled slightly. "Let me, please."

Furihata smiled back. "If it'll make you feel better Sei, then okay. But you don't have to."

Akashi reached out and cupped Furihata's face, coaxing him to lean closer. Hesitantly, he pressed his lips to Furihata's. It was a purely innocent kiss, the smallest parting of lips enabling him to sigh into the brunet's mouth slightly but nothing more. He broke the kiss and nuzzled Furihata's neck, his hands trailing down to pull the other into a hug. Furihata broke their embrace temporarily to shift on the bed so he could hold Akashi closer to him, the heir resting his head against the other's chest and cherishing the feeling of being loved.

Furihata glanced up at Kuroko and Sakurai who had been watching the entire exchange from the doorway. He smiled and nodded, rubbing Akashi's back as they both smiled back and quietly left them to it.

"Thank you Kouki..." Akashi whispered.

"For what Sei?"

"...for not leaving me."

Furihata smiled and ran a hand through Akashi's hair as he continued to rub Akashi's back. "I wouldn't ever dream of it Sei."

Akashi blinked back fresh tears as he shakily exhaled, burying his face in the crook of Furihata's neck. "I-I'm tired so I'll probably fall asleep." He murmured. "Can...can you stay please?"

"Of course." Furihata whispered back. "I'll stay with you all night if you want me to."

Akashi _really_ didn't feel as if he deserved someone so kind, especially after what he had put Furihata through, but he smiled and let himself relax more. He listened to Furihata's heartbeat as he lay there in his warm embrace, his world had been tumbling down around him before, now he felt like he could take on the world as long as his boyfriend was by his side.


	19. Temptations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Writing gods were so cruel to me...also I kinda screwed up my back so it hurts to move.
> 
> Anyway, stuff happens, I ended up stupidly smiling at this entire chapter.
> 
> \---  
> Song for the chapter:  
> Come on get higher - Matt Nathanson

Chapter Nineteen

Temptations

 

It was the best night's sleep anyone had gotten in several days. The dorm was quiet, no-one woke up screaming, no doors were slammed, no arguments broke out and almost everyone was in their own rooms.

Other than Furihata, the only other person who was in a different room to his own was Kasamatsu.

It was strange in a way, how neither him or Kise had actually confessed to having feelings for each other yet they didn't think anything of sharing a bed, Kasamatsu didn't think anything of Kise burying his face in the crook of his neck as he pressed himself closer in the darkness. He didn't think anything of it, because if he did then he wouldn't be able to stop himself. It was bad enough already with how the way Kise smiled and laughed a little louder around him made his heart ache along with the bright honey eyes regarding him playfully from across the dinner table as he started a game of footsie under the table. Kise just found a way to brighten his day without even trying, just his companionship made Kasamatsu feel more relaxed and at peace with the world.

"Yukio..." Kise whispered, aware that Kagami was still asleep as the faintest glow of the sunrise filtered through the drapes.

"Hm?" Kasamatsu hummed, he had been awake for about half an hour mulling over everything in his mind; his feelings for the blond and his reluctance to start something he'd have to end in a few months or else be subjected to the horrors of a long distance relationship and all the pain that came with it.

"What do you think is going to happen?"

"In what sense?"

"...what Akashicchi said...the voice that wasn't his said that it and I would get to know each other." Kise's voice was quiet and lacking the normal enthusiasm. "D-Does that mean that I'm next?"

Kasamatsu really didn't want to confirm Kise's fears but there was little else that such words could mean. He hummed as he rolled over onto his side, bumping his forehead against Kise's as the butterflies in his stomach started up. Just because they frequently got close to each other in such a manner, it didn't mean that he wasn't nervous still.

"Ryouta...don't let it get to you." He murmured. "Kuroko seems to be getting on top of it, hopefully he'll get to the bottom of what the fuck is going on before anything happens. Have some faith in you friends."

"But Yukiocchi..."

Kasamatsu blindly reached into the darkness and ran his fingers through Kise's hair, trying to soothe the other. "Sleep Ryouta."

Kise made a small noise of complaint before nodding resting his forehead against Kasamatsu's as he sighed heavily. There were a few moments of silence before the heavy breathing signalled that he was drifting asleep. Kasamatsu smiled to himself, he wanted to properly ease Kise's fear but he didn't know how to. He drifted in and out of sleep until the room started to lighten more. Kagami stirred before waking up, raising an eyebrow at the third year who had since woken up and was propped up on his elbows.

"...have you told him yet?" Kagami hummed.

"Shut up brat. You can't say much." Kasamatsu smirked in an effort to hide his embarrassment at being called out by his kouhai.

"At least I'm starting to do something about it."

The words stung, Kasamatsu sighed as he watched Kagami meander into the bathroom and shut the door. It was nearly the end of November, the number of weeks left before graduation were slowly ticking down. He was very aware of that. Kise whimpered slightly in his sleep, dragging the third year from his thoughts.

"Morning." He murmured as Kise slowly opened his eyes.

"Do I have to go to class today Yukio?" Kise grumbled. Kasamatsu rolled his eyes slightly.

"Of course, I still have to figure out what we're doing about this sexual assault thing."

"Oh yeah...well Akashicchi is awake now isn't he?" Kise shuffled closer and splayed a hand on Kasamatsu's chest. "So you can ask him what happened?"

The third year watched the slender fingers rub light circles into his shirt. "Well I actually need to speak to Furihata too...if he doesn't want to pursue it and Akashi is back to normal then we may be able to brush it under the carpet."

Kise hummed, still half asleep as he felt Kasamatsu slowly running his fingers through his hair. The bathroom door opened and Kagami wondered out barely dressed. He didn't mind his senpai staying in his room but there had been more than a few occurrences where he felt his privacy was being invaded a tiny bit. He half wanted to move into Aomine's room instead but at the same time this was _his_ room. 

"I'm going to start breakfast." He sighed after he had gotten dressed. "Feel free to drag yourselves out of bed and join me."

Kasamatsu waved off the first year, watching as the door clicked closed. Kise sighed, he had only really been dozing so he had heard the short exchange between Kagami and Kasamatsu, he had to fight to stop himself asking as he probably wasn't _supposed_ to hear.

It wasn't exactly hard to work out what Kagami had been referring to. Kise hadn't said anything about his obvious feelings for his senpai purely based on the fact he wasn't sure if Kasamatsu shared those feelings. He had noticed that the third year seemed hostile to most people yet he rarely rose his voice around Kise. Sure he playfully slapped him to stop him procrastinating his homework but Kise laughed it off every time and Kasamatsu would grumble a little but soon follow suit.

"So...do you want a shower Yukiocchi?" Kise murmured. "Because I take a while."

Kasamatsu chuckled slightly. "I'll pass Ryouta."

Kise just wanted to stay there forever under the warm blankets with his body pressed against Kasamatsu's, watching the steel grey eyes as they regarded him fondly. The words that both of them wanted to say to the other just wouldn't leave their lips.

"You should probably get in the shower if you take as long as you say." Kasamatsu hummed. "And I should go and see if I can grab a word with Akashi and Furihata before everyone and their mother starts asking me questions."

"Yeah...should..." Kise breathed, finding Kasamatsu's hand and linking their fingers together. The third year's gaze briefly flickered to their interlaced hands as he blushed ever-so-slightly.

"Ryouta...s-stop trying to distract me."

Kise smiled, squeezing Kasamatsu's hand before releasing it. The older male swallowed, already missing the gentle touch of the blond as he watched Kise sit up. His eyes roved over the toned chest that the first year had managed to maintain despite slacking off with his exercise, he wanted to reach out and caress the smooth skin and feel the dips and bumps with his fingertips.

"I'll see you downstairs in a while then Yukiocchi~" Kise chimed, smiling a little wider as he stood up. He collected a fresh pair of underwear before locking himself in the bathroom. He paused in front of the mirror overlooking the sink as he waited for the shower water to warm up, his reflection showing him the slight dismay in his own eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he shoved those thoughts away, there was no way Kasamatsu would date someone two years younger than him right before he left for college.

 

\---

 

Furihata awoke first, Mibuchi was bustling around the room getting ready for the day ahead as Akashi slept soundly. The brunet hugged him a little tighter as he remembered he had to go to class alone that day, Akashi was still to be questioned about the events before Imayoshi would let him return to his normal duties, that and he was still quite mentally weak. Furihata didn't mind, he found it strange how Imayoshi seemed to care so much but he felt more at ease knowing Akashi would be getting bed rest during the day.

"I'm going downstairs Furi-chan, do you want me to bring you both breakfast?" Mibuchi asked quietly, finishing the last button on his shirt before looking to grab his blazer.

"Yes please Reo-nee~ I'll wake Sei up before then."

Reo smiled, still a little weary of leaving Akashi alone with Furihata but forcing himself to leave the room. Akashi didn't stir with the closing of the door, Furihata gently stroked his pale cheek as he slept, not quite having the heart to wake him yet. When the minutes ticked by the brunet shuffled a little closer and tenderly pressed his lips to Akashi's, after a few slow short kisses the red head's eyes fluttered open. Akashi smiled warmly and kissed Furihata back just as slowly, hand coming up to cup his cheek and a small whimper leaving him as Furihata pulled away.

"Good morning Sei." He whispered. "Did you sleep well?"

Akashi's cheeks flushed almost as red as his hair. "Yes." He replied quietly. "I think you being here helped..."

Furihata nearly squealed from the confession, he giggled instead and took Akashi's hand, giving it a squeeze as he buried his face in the crook of Akashi's neck. "You're too cute Sei..."

Akashi wasn't sure what to make of that statement. He hummed and wrapped an arm around Furihata, pulling him a little closer under the covers. They stayed like that for a while until a knock at the door spurred Furihata to pull away.

"Oh, Kasamatsu-senpai." He greeted the third year. "Reo-nee's downstairs."

"I actually came to talk to you and Akashi." He replied, having gone back to his own room briefly to change - and to play twenty questions with Imayoshi concerning his night in Kise's bed. "About the incident."

Furihata understood, of course he did, the student council needed to figure out if the staff should know about what happened. At the same time, he had just gotten Akashi back on emotionally stable ground and he didn't want to have to leave him for class after having all of this dragged up again.

"Do you have to do this now?" He asked, clutching the door handle.

"...yes." Kasamatsu sighed. "Look the sooner we sort it out, the sooner we can just let it go."

Akashi had heard the exchange and was reasonably certain that Furihata was going to turn the third year away regardless. "Kouki, let him in. He's right."

The brown doe eyes glanced over at him, for a few seconds he didn't do anything but eventually, he let Kasamatsu in. He quickly closed the door and returned to Akashi's side, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"So obviously the first thing is do you remember what happened?" Kasamatsu asked. He really didn't want to be doing this but he was the only one who was trustworthy enough to not twist things for his own advantage.

Akashi blinked slowly. "Somewhat. I remember Kouki joining me in the lounge, I was trying to fight off the voice when my eye started burning, it gets a bit hazy for a few moments but the next thing I'm aware of is not being in control of my body." He recounted without hesitation, his gaze fixed on the third year as he squeezed Furihata's hand periodically. "My mouth was saying things that I didn't want it to, revealing things that...I wish it hadn't. The voice was not my own. The intentions were not my own. I was simply an observer as...it happened."

Kasamatsu really didn't want to have to ask. "What happened?"

"My body moved with those intentions in mind. I saw what that thing wanted me to do, I'd rather not go into detail about what it's endgame was but what I remember happening was..." Akashi trailed off, glancing at Furihata with a cautious gaze, the brunet nodded and squeezed his hand again in reassurance. "My body pinned Kouki to the floor by his wrists and..." He glanced up at Kasamatsu's unreadable expression. "Yukio, I didn't want to do it. I-I didn't want to--"

Kasamatsu put up his hand to silence the other. "Did you touch him?"

"No. H-He fought back." Akashi admitted. "He kneed me in the gut and winded my body enough to get a hand around my throat. I don't want to think about what would've happened if he hadn't had done it."

"And that's when Kagami and Kise arrived?"

Akashi nodded, his gaze now on his hand being held by Furihata's. The third year sighed slightly before turning his attention to the other first year.

"It's basically down to what you want to do." He stated. "If you're adamant he's innocent then we can drop the charge and forget it ever happened."

Furihata's eyes widened. "As if it's a question..."

"I need to hear you state it Furi. Ideally I'd need a witness--"

Mibuchi entered the room, tray of breakfast in hand for the first years. At first he was confused but quickly figured what was happening. Kasamatsu smiled slightly and explained that the other's perfect timing meant he could be a witness to Furihata dropping any accusation of sexual assault. Mibuchi nodded as he set the tray down on the edge of the bed and smiled at the others.

"So what do I have to say?" Furihata asked.

Kasamatsu rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, something along the lines of 'I'm dropping the accusation of sexual assault.' and...well that's it. With both Reo and I here it'll be done."

It was a no brainer for Furihata, he nodded and repeated the same words the third year had uttered. Akashi looked a little lost until the brunet kissed his cheek. With nothing else to discuss, Kasamatsu left them to it, he'd have to file a report of sorts but for the most part that chaotic night could be forgotten about now.

 

\---

 

It was a fairly slow day for Aomine, he couldn't quite shake the thought of Kagami's note from his mind as he mindlessly doodled in his notebook. The history lesson was dragging more than usual and Aomine found himself thinking more and more about how he was going to respond to the note, he wasn't about to start writing his own - that would only end up being really cheesy and awkward -  but he still needed to do _something_.

He could always just confess.

Because he was _totally_ good with words. The only one who could embarrass him was himself...which was precisely why he wasn't going to confess verbally.

He snapped out of his thoughts to see what his subconscious mind had been making him draw, he wasn't entirely sure what it was at first but he quickly came to the realisation that it looked eerily similar to the ring that Kagami always wore on the chain around his neck. A few different questions ran through Aomine's mind; why was he drawing a ring? Why was he drawing _the_ ring? It was the ring Himuro had given Kagami back when they were kids, it wasn't anything special--

' _It meant we were brothers_ ' The words Kagami had said when Aomine questioned him about it rang through Aomine's mind.

He cleared his throat quietly. He was trying to work out just what exactly his train of thought was when his eyes met Kagami's across the classroom, the red head raised an eyebrow but otherwise seemed utterly oblivious to the slight panic ripping through Aomine.

Aomine was jealous. He was jealous that Himuro had already beaten him to giving Kagami a ring.

He had to slap himself to get _that_ thought out of his system. The teacher gave him a strange look and asked if he needed to be excused for a few minutes, at first he was going to decline but thought maybe a trip to the bathroom would help ease his mind. As he splashed cold water onto his face, he sighed heavily.

"What the actual fuck Daiki." He mumbled to himself. "Get a fucking grip."

As much as he had enjoyed prolonging Kagami's torture, he was starting to go crazy himself. He had somewhat hoped that Kagami would've made the first move by now--

It dawned on him that Kagami _had_ made the first move and he wasn't responding to it.

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko's voice startled Aomine.

"T-Tetsu! What are you doing here?"

"It's the bathroom Aomine-kun. Are you sick or something?"

"Eh? No!" Aomine answered a little too quickly. "Just needed to wake myself up..."

Kuroko didn't believe Aomine in the slightest. "What happened now?"

Aomine explained the basics of why he was now hiding in the bathroom rather than confronting his problem head on. Kuroko remained stoic as usual throughout the explanation until the part where Aomine's jealousy came up.

"...Aomine-kun. It's usually customary to date someone before asking to marry them." He remarked with a small smile.

"That wasn't my point and you fucking know it!"

"It sounded like it was your point."

Aomine let out a loud sigh of frustration. "My actual point was how the fuck do I confess my feelings?"

"Aominecchi is confessing?"

"Oh god not you too." Aomine grumbled as Kise walked into the bathroom, it was quickly becoming rather cramped in the small room, not to mention their teacher was probably very confused by now.

"Aomine-kun wants to give Kagami-kun a ring."

"That's _not_ what I said at all!"

"He's jealous about the ring that Himuro-kun gave--"

"We don't need to tell everyone!"

Kise smirked. "Oh? Aominecchi is _jealous_."

"Shut up!"

Footsteps announced another person's arrival to the rapidly growing party.

"Midorimacchi!"

"Why are you all in here?" Midorima narrowed his eyes at the three miracles before adjusting his glasses.

"Aomine-kun's having a--"

"Nothing!" Aomine cut in. "I was here first and these two decided to come in here and start accusing me of proposing to Bakagami!"

There was a tiny part of Midorima's conscience that told him this was another one of those times where he should just walk far away from his idiotic friends. Then there was the rest of his conscience that enjoyed making Aomine's life a living hell for being the dumbass that he was.

"Well congratulations."

"M-Midorima!"

"Aomine-kun stop yelling or else we'll get into trouble."

"I'm not proposing to anyone!"

Midorima sighed. "Okay so what is _actually_ going on?" Kuroko explained the basic details to Midorima who seemed rather underwhelmed by it all. "You have a crush on Kagami, he's basically confessed to you but you don't know how to respond. Even though _you_ have a crush on _him_."

"See what I've had to deal with Midorimacchi?"

"You've had to deal with Kagami." Aomine challenged. "Who's probably worse!"

"Yet you're the one in love with him~"

"Are you seriously that--" Midorima shook his head. "Just tell him. That's what I did with Takao..." He trailed off, watching as Kise and Aomine shared a glance. "I'm going."

"Oh no you don't!" Kise grabbed the other's elbow and pulled him back into the bathroom. "Gimme the details, last I heard he just had a crush on you not that you were a thing!"

"I don't have to share any of those details with either of you two morons."

"Wait, Tetsu knows?"

Kuroko rolled his eyes. "You really are that oblivious aren't you? Is it also news to you that Murasakibara-kun and Himuro-kun are dating? Or Akashi-kun and Furihata-kun?"

Aomine's face said it all.

"Someone's been obsessing over Kagami too much." Midorima scoffed, tugging his arm from Kise's grasp. "And as for you Kise, you've been pining over Kasamatsu for weeks and you've not--"

"Hey! Get back to those details about Takaocchi!"

The squabbling only continued, Kuroko was left wondering if there had actually been any growing up of any sort over the past few months. Eventually Midorima's patience dwindled and he declared that they should all go back to class before a search party got sent for them. Aomine grumbled slightly as he left first, more than happy to get away from his friends making him seem like an idiot. As predicted, their teacher was certainly suspicious of the face three of his students had been gone a long time, Aomine offered no explanation as he avoided everyone else's gaze and sat down. Sure enough after a few more moments Kise returned with just a nervous laugh about there being a line for the bathroom, Kuroko managed to slip in largely unnoticed and that was the end of it all.

Or so Aomine thought.

 

\--- 

 

"Wait seriously?" Aomine sighed.

"Sh." Mibuchi snapped, turning the volume up on the tv. The lounge was quite crowded that afternoon as it was easily the warmest part of the building with its fireplace in operation nearly 24/7, it had been cold all week and it only looked to get colder.

"A winter storm. Great." Hanamiya sighed. "Wait do you think class will be cancelled?"

Imayoshi hummed as he watched the weather presenter point to the map of the islands, there were a lot of blue arrows and snowflake symbols on the screen. "Given that several of the teachers and students do commute daily...probably."

"Woo pre-winter break!" Hayama cheered. Mibuchi rolled his eyes and glared slightly at Imayoshi for entertaining the idea.

"However, if they can't get here that means that we can't leave." The third year continued. "Which means we could get snowed in all together."

"We've lasted this long under the same roof, we'll be fine." Moriyama sighed. "Just someone better make sure we have enough food."

"Glad you volunteered." Imayoshi grinned. "Better start making a shopping list Yoshi."

Moriyama scowled slightly. "Make the first years do it, they need to take some responsibility after all. We're not gonna be here to babysit them next year."

Imayoshi shrugged. "I'll leave it in your capable hands."

Aomine knew he should've left the room as soon as it was suggested that the first years handle the food supply. Moriyama didn't waste any time in ordering him to get on with it. He rolled his eyes but nodded, letting Mibuchi drag him into the kitchen to start making a list, he already knew who he was going to drag into town with him.

"Why me?" Midorima groaned as Takao laughed.

"Because Kise will keep getting distracted and I want to just get this done and over with." Aomine replied, waving the notepad at Midorima.

"Fine. Kazunari you're coming too."

"Of course Shin-chan~"

"Are you inviting your crush Aomine?" Midorima raised an eyebrow. "Considering he's probably going to be doing most of the cooking?"

"Sh-Shut up! And I guess?!" Aomine was so done with Midorima being on his high horse. "Just get your shit together and get the money from Imayoshit whilst I go and find that baka."

Takao and Midorima shared an amused glance as Aomine stormed off. Kagami was led on his bed thinking about the winters back in America that were laughably unwintery when Aomine burst through the seldom locked door.

"Get your shoes on baka, we're going shopping."

"What happened to sunshine?" Kagami asked, a little put out but moving to slip his sneakers on anyway.

Aomine gripped the door handle a little tighter. "Uh...yeah...sorry." He uttered, caught between being ashamed and embarrassed. "Either way, we gotta do the food run before that storm hits."

Kagami nodded, in an ideal world the school would provide extra food but with the likes of Murasakibara and himself around there was very little chance that any extra supplies would be gone within a day. He grabbed a jacket before following Aomine downstairs to meet Midorima and Takao. They had to walk to the store which would prove to be a fun experience in itself as the temperature was already dropping in the rapidly fading light of day.

"Fuck it's cold." Kagami grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets as they walked.

"What? America not cold like this?" Aomine remarked.

"LA isn't." Kagami stated. "East coast can get cold as fuck but California is quite warm all year around."

"Lucky bastards."

"You don't like the cold then?" Kagami's footsteps fell in time with Aomine's as Midorima and Takao walked ahead of them in their own little world.

"I can take or leave it. It makes playing basketball a pain when I can't feel my fingers." Aomine replied, bringing up his fingers to illustrate his point, he didn't actually own a pair of normal gloves; just fingerless ones which did very little to keep him warm. "You don't like it?"

"I don't remember many winters before I moved to the states. Heck I haven't seen snow in ages."

Aomine thought about what would happen if this storm bought heavy snowfall, being able to watch Kagami’s renewed experience of snow and maybe even convince him to have a snowball fight bought a smile to his face. Heck, just experiencing it himself was going to be fun given the people they were living with.

"So what exactly are we getting?" Kagami asked after Aomine got lost in his thoughts.

"Uh food. I gave the list to Midorima." Aomine shrugged. "He was in charge of the club finances back in Teikou so I figured he was best for this, Takao's pretty much here as an extra pair of hands."

"And me?"

"Uh. Apparently you're cooking a lot?"

"Gee thanks, at least I know my place." Kagami sarcastically replied. "But you're the one who's making all the hot chocolate okay?"

Aomine raised an eyebrow. "And why is that hm?"

Kagami averted his gaze, looking at the cluster of buildings they were approaching instead of Aomine's curious but playful gaze. "Uh...you make good hot chocolate okay."

Aomine smiled and playfully nudged Kagami's side. "A compliment from Bakagami? Wow today must be my lucky day~"

Midorima glanced over his shoulder at the two of them, now that he was in the loop he could actually see the slight change in Aomine's behaviour that he had just chalked up to immaturity before. There was certainly something more relaxed and genuinely happy about him.

"Virgo's are ranked third today." He remarked in reference to Aomine's statement. "...and Leo's second."

Takao giggled slightly. "Scorpios?"

"I believe they are fourth? Cancer is first."

"Ah...so that's why you agreed to leave the safety of the dorm?" Takao continued, reaching out and taking Midorima's slightly cold hand as he leaned closer and spoke quieter. "Or was it more that you wanted to see for yourself how obvious those two are?"

Midorima smiled. "Contrary to popular belief, I do care about...those idiots I call friends. Aomine's reasoning for requesting my assistance was sound, plus I feel slightly bad."

"Bad?"

"I-I missed your birthday because I was ill."

"Oh Shin-chan..." Takao breathed, if his cheeks hadn't already been red from the cold then the blush would've been obvious. "Don't worry about it."

"I do worry about it. I've memorised all of my friends star signs yet I missed my own boyfriend's birthday--"

"We weren't together at the time silly~" Takao teased as they approached the convenience store. "Besides, I don't need anything."

Midorima shook his head slightly but smiled, squeezing Takao's hand before dropping it in favour of searching for the list Mibuchi gave them. "At least let me buy you something sweet to make up for it."

Takao returned the smile as they waited for Kagami and Aomine to catch up to them. "If you insist Shin-chan, maybe you can feed it to me later." He winked.

The usually composed miracle was anything but that as the statement sunk in. "I-I...if that's what you want Kazunari."

"I just want you." Takao murmured, stepping closer and rising up on tip-toes to kiss Midorima's cheek. Kagami and Aomine caught up to them as the smaller boy pulled away, they both looked anywhere but each other in that moment.

"Okay then." Midorima addressed them after his had recomposed himself. "Let's get this done so we can get back before we all freeze."

"Agreed." Kagami huffed, he tried not to dwell on how Aomine had gone quiet or the tightness in his own chest as he thought about receiving the same kind of kiss from the other male.

 

\---

 

Small white specks fell from the night sky, it was nearly nine and during the time they had been out there had been a large effort to stockpile wood and kindling for the fire. There had been more than one suggestion of burning a textbook or two if they got desperate. Moriyama and Imayoshi were satisfied with the efforts to get as much food as possible, there would be no need for rationing unless they were snowed in for longer than two weeks and even then there were enough packets of instant noodles to last them a few days.

Kagami had retreated to his bed, his body wasn't quite used to the cold yet despite the recent chill in the air. Kise laughed at him when he stole an extra blanket from the laundry room but then started complaining that it was a little colder than he was used to. There were some remarks made about how Kasamatsu was probably a human heater, Kise confirming them before blushing slightly.

"...when are you going to tell him?" Kagami murmured from his bed, he was still cold despite all the layers.

"I don't think he...there's only one more semester after this one before he leaves." Kise hummed, toying with the sleeve of his hoodie. "Besides, I'm two years younger--"

"Age is just a number." Kagami sighed. "And what's him leaving got to do with it?"

Kise smiled weakly, glancing out the window at the falling snow. "I think he's going to college in Tokyo."

"That's not exactly a million miles away Ryouta. And think about it, you'll have an excuse to get away from this crazy place...get some privacy..." Kagami trailed off. "I think he'd be up for it."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Wait...do you know--"

Aomine unceremoniously burst into the room, he raised an eyebrow at Kise's slightly forlorn expression before bursting into a fit of laughter at Kagami's cocoon of blankets.

"You look like an overweight caterpillar."

"Shut up Aho!"

"Aw sunshine, are you that cold?"

"Feel free to rectify that asshole." Kagami uttered sarcastically, not exactly in the mood for Aomine's teasing, he got irritable when he was cold. He heard Aomine clear his throat before the covers were ripped from him for a few moments. The familiar warm body was pressed against his again as the blankets were re-wrapped around him.

"Better?" Aomine whispered.

Kagami's brain stopped working. He watched as Kise hide his smile behind his hand at the entire situation. The blond knew something that he wasn't going to share.

"I...uh...yeah." He answered, suddenly very aware of Aomine's arm draped across his waist keeping the blanket firmly in place.

Aomine was spooning him in his bed. Aomine's warm body was pressing against his and he could feel the other's breath on his neck as he stiffened slightly.

"Something wrong Taiga?" Aomine hummed, he was impulsive yes but this was nerve-wracking as hell for him.

"W-Why are you doing this?" Kagami asked dumbly, it wasn't like he had confessed only a few days ago and Aomine hadn't actually let on if he knew or not. For all he knew, the note could still be under Aomine's pillow.

"You're cold and you told me to rectify it."

Kise let out a choked laugh before saying he was going to find some food, leaving the two of them wrapped up in Kagami's bed.

"...you're really warm." Kagami confessed after a few moments.

"That's because I had a shower half an hour ago." Aomine sighed. "You should try it, it might warm you up faster."

"N-No...this is fine." Kagami breathed, relaxing as Aomine pressed his forehead against his shoulder. "Can I ask you something?"

It was Aomine's turn to stiffen but he forced himself to stay calm. "Sure."

"...if you were to confess your feelings to someone and they didn't...uh respond, what would you do?"

Aomine felt a little guilty. "Uh...well I'd call them out. Ask them straight out y'know?" He knew exactly what Kagami was doing - or he thought he did - and he was more than happy to talk him into verbally confessing. "Why do you ask?"

Kagami shrugged. "No reason." He lied, it was such an obvious lie at that and he was glad Kise wasn't in the room. "Kise was asking for advice and it got me thinking."

"Ah...yeah his crush on Kasa..."

"I was telling him that a long distance relationship could work if Kasa's only in Tokyo, it would do him good to get off this island and have time away from all this chaos."

"Chaos eh? You mean standard dorm life?" Aomine remarked, much happier talking about other people's crushes as opposed to his own.

"Yeah, it'll be different next year though. We'll have to be the Himuro's to the new freshmen."

"You mean let the first years get drunk and tell each other embarrassing stories? I'm game."

Kagami laughed slightly, subconsciously trailing his fingers down Aomine's arm that was draped around him. "I mean actually try to be mature? Or is that not in your programming?"

"I can be mature!" Aomine objected. "I just feed off of other people's immaturity...like you."

"I'm not immature." Kagami snorted.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Shall we ask Tetsu for his opinion?"

"He'll probably say we're both immature idiots. Except in maybe nicer words because it's Kuroko."

Aomine couldn't deny that. Kuroko would actually say they were 'two immature idiots in love' and probably remind him a lot of Midorima in those moments.

"Say, did you know Akashi and Furi are a thing?"

"Uh yeah? Everyone does." Kagami replied as if he was an idiot. "There was a bet apparently about which one of you miracles was going to start dating first, after the incident in the lounge everyone found out that Akashi had a sweet spot for Furi and well...that was that."

"...well shit." Aomine hummed.

"Why do you ask?"

"Tetsu mentioned it today that's all."

"During your bathroom meeting?"

"Sh-Shut up! There was no meeting. Him and Kise just followed me there and accused me of--" He stopped himself, realising that he was about to inadvertently confess in possibly the worst way.

"Accused you of what?" Kagami asked, rolling over slightly and raising an eyebrow at Aomine. They were so close to each other that the temptation to just go for it was almost too much.

"...uh...something..." Aomine breathed, losing his train of thought as he regarded Kagami's eyes, they were so much like Akashi's, but they had something more playful about them that Aomine would go as far to admit that he loved.

A silence fell as Aomine tried to reason with himself that kissing Kagami in that moment was probably _not_ the worst idea in the world. Just as he summoned enough courage to even begin to close the gap between them, Kagami rolled back over and made a remark about being tired from walking to the store and back.

"Hah...well go to sleep then ba--sunshine." Aomine tried to reply with his usual upbeat tone but the enthusiasm got lost somewhere along the way.

"...were you going to call me baka then but changed your mind?"

"I thought you preferred 'sunshine' to baka?"

"I-I do...and I think I will sleep."

There was another silence.

"Uh...you don't mind me being here?" Aomine asked, he felt awkward asking but he was so lost in that moment.

"Well you're keeping me warm so y-yeah? You don't mind?"

"No, just...let me take my shirt off at least."

Kagami's heart was racing, his brain was backfiring as he glanced over his shoulder to watch the toned chest be revealed to him. He swallowed as Aomine glanced back at him with that tender smile that made Kagami's stomach flip. As he settled himself against Kagami again, wrapping his arm around the red head, he sighed.

"Y'know, Kise is going to come back and find us like this."

Kagami hummed. Kise knew about this entire crush so it wasn't a big deal in that respect. What was a big deal was how he very nearly took the plunge and kissed Aomine during that silence when they stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

"Well...uh...goodnight Taiga." Aomine whispered.

"Y-Yeah...goodnight Daiki."

Kagami fell asleep surprisingly quickly. Aomine spent a while just mulling everything over in his mind, it was clear that Kagami was having a small crisis regarding the fact he hadn't responded to his confession. He felt slightly guilty about it. He made a mental vow to confess his feelings one way or another the next day.

He pressed his lips to Kagami's shoulder, somewhat hating himself for not acting quicker earlier but it couldn't be helped now. If anything, it well and truly made up his mind on the matter.

 


	20. Pancakes and Snowballs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens. Have fun~
> 
> \---  
> Songs for the chapter:  
> You'll always be my best friend - Relient K  
> Another Night on Mars - The Maine  
> Hurricane - Midnight Cinema

Chapter Twenty

Pancakes and Snowballs

 

Kagami stirred awake when he heard excited voices from the floor above. He grumbled slightly and tugged the blanket around him as he shuffled closer to his main source of warmth.

His main source of warmth.

He opened his eyes slowly, vaguely remembering what happened the previous evening. Aomine was awake, barely, and rubbing one of his eyes as he yawned. Kagami became very aware of the rather warm arm wrapped around him and pulling him close to the other.

"Oh, you're awake." Aomine mumbled, half asleep as he scowled at the ceiling. "I thought your brother was meant to be quiet."

"I don't think that's Himuro actually...it sounds more like Hanamiya screeching." Kagami whispered.

"Whatever, they woke me up."

"Oh boo hoo."

Aomine snorted. "I guess it snowed a lot..."

Kagami bolted upright, startling Aomine in the process, and threw the curtains open. Kise let out a whimper at the sudden movement as Kagami's eyes took in the white blanket covering most of the campus, the sun was barely peeking over the horizon but it was enough to confirm Aomine's suspicions. Aomine smiled as he watched the red head's face go from stunned to mild joy.

"...fuck man."

"Is it enough to postpone classes?" Kise mumbled. "Cause I want to sleep more..."

Kagami hummed before shivering slightly, the bed was really warm compared to the air. Aomine was still shirtless, then again he seemed to always be hot - figuratively and literally - and seemed quite content to remain in Kagami's bed.

"So...what time is it?" The red head asked as he debated crawling back under the covers. "Eight?"

"Half seven." Aomine sighed, checking his phone before tossing it carelessly further down the bed. "So I'm going back to sleep."

"In...my bed."

"Yep."

"...why?"

The question was simple. Aomine grunted as he rolled over. "Because it's warm?"

Kagami swallowed, regarding Aomine's sculpted back as he thought about turning the tables and being the one to spoon the other. Kise mumbled something from his bed before going quiet, leaving Kagami alone with his thoughts. He decided that he would go and find some food before he thought about doing anything stupid that could jeopardise this strange relationship he had with Aomine.

He pulled on some clothes, shivering slightly before somewhat reluctantly leaving the room. Hanamiya and Hayama were both making a lot of noise before the familiar voice of Mayuzumi snapped at them to 'shut the fuck up we get it, it snowed'. Kagami couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket, he didn't quite get how the building was so cold but he shrugged it off. Before walking into the kitchen, he poked his head into the notably warmer lounge to see if anyone else was awake.

"Oh hey Taiga." Himuro lazily greeted from where he was sprawled out on one of the couches, his head resting in Murasakibara's lap. "Feel free to join us, the fire's been going for a while now."

Kagami raised an eyebrow as he stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him to keep the warmth in. He smiled as he regarded a rather relaxed Himuro with a blanket draped over him, Murasakibara was flicking through tv channels until he settled for an early morning cooking show.

"So what brings you down here?" Himuro asked with a small smile.

"Daiki's in my bed." Kagami sighed. "And I just needed to get away before I did something stupid."

"I swear we've had this conversation Taiga~"

"He hasn't responded to it, like at all bro."

"But he's in your bed right now?" The second year raised an eyebrow as his smile grew. "That's saying something."

"Y-Yeah...look I dunno. The point is I nearly kissed him."

"Kaga-chin nearly kissed Mine-chin?"

"He was spooning me alright and I turned to ask him something and we were like...-look it was a close call and I-I don't know what would've happened if I had done it."

Himuro tilted his head enough to let Murasakibara cradle his cheek. "Well to me, it seems that you both need to be locked in a closet or something just get it over with."

"Gee if only." Kagami breathed.

"There's a drunk party game that'll--"

"No!" Kagami laughed. "No drunk party games."

"But you'll get seven whole minutes locked in a closet with him~"

Kagami shook his head. "Whatever. Mura, you got any advice? You spent three years with the asshole."

Murasakibara hummed, slowly stroking Himuro's cheek as the smaller male leaned into his touch. "Mine-chin is impulsive, just go for it."

That wasn't much help to Kagami. "...so have either of you eaten yet?"

"Nah, Atsushi wanted to but I told him that we should wait until some more people got up."

"Well there's a lot of yelling upstairs so I'd say as soon as they smell something cooking, they'll all flock down here."

"You wanna cook with Taiga?" Himuro smiled up at Murasakibara. "Two of my favourite cooks in one space."

The miracle hummed. "Pancakes."

Kagami chuckled slightly. "Okay."

"Kaga-chin wants make pancakes?"

The red head resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he kept forgetting that Murasakibara could be like this. He nodded and proceeded to get a head start on the miracle. He walked into the cold kitchen and flicked on the bright lights, bathing the room in white light and making him wince slightly. Murasakibara followed a few moments later, clutching Himuro's hand - effectively forcing the other to join them.

"So American pancakes...or are you thinking of doriyaki?" Kagami asked, already beginning to locate the flour.

"Both." Murasakibara replied, seeming to focus his mind a little now that the topic was squarely on food. He let go of Himuro's hand and started rummaging around in the cupboards. "You do the cooking part Kaga-chin, I'll do the mixing."

Himuro couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he watched his best friend and his boyfriend bustling about in the kitchen, he could get used to this sight. Sure enough, as soon as the smell of cooking food started drifting up the stairs there were sounds of movement followed shortly by curious students appearing. Himuro took over providing plates for everyone as it quickly became a three-person operation to get everyone fed.

It didn't take long for a certain other red head to make an appearance. Akashi hadn't really left his room since first waking up after the incident and very few people had seen him, but Furihata was adamant that he needed to get back into the routine of eating with everyone again. There were a few side glances and curious stares as the brunet tugged the other boy into the kitchen with a smile.

"Oh hey." Kagami greeted Akashi. "Feeling better?"

"Yes thank-you Kagami..." Akashi smiled slightly, both eyes red as he regarded the food being handed to him. "Also thank-you for what you did. I'm forever in your debt."

Kagami nearly dropped a pancake on the floor. This was _Akashi_ thanking him? He smiled dumbly and nodded at the two of them. "No problem. Kise was actually the one who woke me up...and Dai--Aomine was the one who uh, knocked you out."

Akashi smiled a little more. "I'll be sure to thank them too." He spoke quietly, glancing at Furihata before they went to find a seat in the crowded dining area.

Kagami mentally cursed himself, if Akashi caught wind of this crush of his then he really would be doomed. Himuro chuckled slightly before telling Murasakibara to stop making more mixture as most people had already eaten more than their fill. The giant grumbled slightly but nodded, picking up a plate with some still warm pancakes on and meandering over to the table that Akashi had sat at.

"Don't get too distracted." Himuro remarked quietly to Kagami. The red head wasn't sure what he meant until Aomine sauntered into the room.

_Oh. That's what he meant._

"How the hell are you still shirtless?" Kagami sighed, gesturing to the fact Aomine had lazily pulled on a pair of sweatpants and nothing else. "Wait, are those _my_ sweatpants?"

"Well yeah, I was sleeping in your room." Aomine smirked.

"Gee do you wanna shout that a bit louder?" Kagami scowled as he noticed some of the others taking an interest in their conversation.

Aomine leaned over the island counter, still smirking as he got _very_ close to Kagami. "So, breakfast sunshine?"

Kagami met the other's playful expression. Cool blue eyes held his gaze, there was always some kind of spark of amusement pooling in the sapphire-like depths and it sent a shiver down Kagami's spine. Aomine snapped his fingers in front of Kagami's face to bring the other back into reality.

"Breakfast?"

"You're big enough and ugly enough to make your own." Kagami replied, turning away and grabbing the leftover mixture.

"Yeah...but you cook better." Aomine sighed, raising an eyebrow as he watched Kagami's slightly rosy cheeks flush an even deeper shade of red.

"Lazy son of a...." Kagami grumbled half-heartedly as he spooned out some of the batter onto the griddle. He glanced up at the other who was looking rather pleased with himself as he walked around the counter to stand next to Kagami. "Don't get used to this."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Aomine retorted, opening the fridge and peering inside. "Hey do you want me to make some that hot chocolate you love?"

"Are you making fun of me?"

"What? No, I'm being serious." The humour was still in Aomine's voice but that only succeeded in making Kagami smile a little.

"...sure."

Himuro and Kuroko were watching the entire thing unfold, casting amused glances at each other across the table as Aomine and Kagami continued to effectively flirt with each other right in front of everyone. It was only a matter of time really until one of them finally kissed the other.

Kagami finished plating up the pancakes and presented them to Aomine with a small smile. The other male took the plate in exchange for the mug of hot chocolate. There were no smart-ass remarks, no inside jokes, just a silent nod before Aomine walked away to join one of the crowded tables. The red-head shook his head slightly as he started to clean up, taking sips of the hot drink throughout the process as more and more dirty plates got handed to him with nods of thanks and cheerful smiles.

"Thank-you Kagami!" Sakurai smiled, handing him a piles of plates from the table he had been sat on, he was one of the last people to finish so he had taken it on himself to clean up after the likes of Hanamiya and Hayama who were too excited about the snow to clean up. Kagami nodded and finished filling up the dishwasher, bringing the kitchen clean up to a close.

"So now what?" Aomine's voice spooked him slightly.

"Eh?"

"You're done being a good housewife to the dorm, you wanna go outside and experience the snow?"

Kagami ignored the first part of the question. "Sure? Uh, we should probably get dressed."

"No shit." Aomine laughed. "I may be hot but it's cold out there."

Kagami didn't know if he was meant to object or not, he laughed regardless and followed Aomine upstairs, thankful that he had a few precious minutes to calm himself down. Whether he was joking or not, Aomine was definitely hot and Kagami wasn't going to disagree.

 

\---

 

Cold. That was the first thing that Kagami thought as he got hit in the face with a snowball. Pretty much the entire dorm was outside and involved in this snowball fight, it was quite fun he figured. His fingers were freezing as he shaped another clump of snow together to throw in Takao's direction, there had originally been a contest between the three year groups before Kise turned on Aomine and all hell broke loose.

"Your aim sucks Kagami!" Takao called as he effortlessly dodged another one.

"Quit moving then!" Kagami called back, his breath coming out in white puffs as he managed to avoid one of Hayama's fast balls.

All that could be heard were loud cries of victory and screams of terror - mainly from Kise or Hanamiya - as the fight continued. The snow had come up to Kagami's ankles on the pathways, but in the fields behind the dorm buildings the grass and mud seemed to sink beneath his feet and add another few inches to the layer of snow. He felt someone grab the back of his hoodie before a rough hand forced a crushed snowball down his back. He yelped before twisting away from the second year that was normally so kind to him.

"Fuck you Kiyoshi!"

"Don't be a spoil sport Kagami." He hummed, crouching down and making up another snowball. "Help me hit Hyuuga in the face and I'll protect you from Hanamiya?"

He had never seen Hanamiya so happy, maybe it was because he was making everyone else's lives a misery or maybe he was just _really_ excited about snow. Either way, he was also extremely competitive and was definitely the one to beat if this war was ever going to end.

"Deal."

It became an ongoing thing, anytime they'd successfully hit someone with a snowball, they'd get them to join their cause of beating Hanamiya. It very quickly became a one-sided snowball fight. Hanamiya wasn't deterred though, he had Imayoshi and Hayama with him against the rest of the students outside. They built up a wall to hide behind once Hayama caught wind of Kiyoshi's scheming and now there was a stand-off in progress.

"Isn't this classed as a mutiny against the school council?" Kise asked as they hid behind their own snow mound. "As Imayoshi is in charge still?"

"Like hell it is." Kasamatsu grumbled with a smile as he continued to build up the stockpile of snowballs. "Akashi's back to normal so I'm fairly certain he'll be reinstated soon."

"Besides, it's a snowball fight, not a revolution." Kiyoshi hummed. "Don't take things so seriously."

"Says the one who made it his mission to hit me in the face." Hyuuga uttered, elbowing the other second year.

"Exactly. Loosen up."

There was a small outbreak of laughter before they refocused their minds. Hanamiya wasn't beyond playing dirty and they really didn't know how far he'd go to win. A small stockpile of snowballs were made whilst Himuro and Koganei took it in turns to peer over the top of the wall to check on their opponent’s progress. Imayoshi was working on reinforcing their own defence whilst Hanamiya made up some ammunition.

Hayama wasn't with them, not that the others could see that.

"Ready?" Kasamatsu asked as the snowballs were given out. The plan was to draw them out of hiding before raining down hell on them.

"So who's being the decoy?" Kise asked. Everyone seemed to look to Kagami for some reason, the red-head protested at first until Aomine threatened to shove a snowball down his back. He reluctantly, and somewhat bitterly, climbed over the only thing protecting him from getting anther snowball to the face.

At first there was no response to his call. Imayoshi and Hanamiya smirked at each other as they waited. Sure enough, once Kagami got within a foot of the wall Hayama burst out of a small alcove he had dug out and tackled him into the snow. The panicked scream caused Aomine to burst out laughing, he peered over the wall to see Kagami frantically trying to get Hayama off of him whilst Hanamiya pelted him with snowballs.

The few moments after that were a blur to most of them but they were the most entertaining in a while. With the other's taking Kagami as bait, Kasamatsu and Kiyoshi signalled the launch of the counter attack; their main target being Hanamiya but also hitting Hayama and Kagami a fair few times. Imayoshi seemed to evade most of the attacks and just huddled behind the mound of snow laughing at Hanamiya's loud protests.

Eventually both sides ran out of ready-made ammunition and there was a few minutes of scrambling before it was decided that it was a draw - although Hanamiya would call bullshit and claim he won. Once Mibuchi barked at them for nearly trudging snow into the dorm, everyone managed to squeeze into the warm lounge with the few who hadn't participated in the winter games. It was a pleasant atmosphere as hot drinks were passed around and light music filtered out from someone's laptop.

It was probably the most civil the dorm had been since the summer.

Due to the lack of space, there were several couples being exposed as laps were sat on and arms were wrapped protectively around waists. It was common knowledge that Akashi and Furihata were a thing, likewise with Murasakibara and Himuro, but there were definitely more than a few eyebrows raised as Takao clambered onto Midorima's lap and buried his face in the crook of the miracle's neck. Kise had snuggled up close to Kasamatsu on the floor next to the fire and the third year was trying to will away his blush as he wrapped an arm around the blond. Izuki kept making horrible puns about snow and coffee as Moriyama stopped him toppling off the other's lap and on to Hanamiya who was trying to play it cool despite repeatedly resting his head on Imayoshi's shoulder.

There were one or two who preferred not to be dragged into the crowded space, Mayuzumi leaned against the door frame stealing kisses from Mibuchi as the other kept going back and forth between the lounge and the kitchen. Likewise Kuroko hadn't intended to get involved in the quickly growing cuddle pile, but Kise had pretty much begged him to at least sit next to the blond near the fire so he didn't freeze. Kagami and Aomine had sought refuge near the second years who were teaching Sakurai how to play poker. The poor first year didn't look like he _wanted_ to learn but Hayama and Koganei were very persuasive and neither Hyuuga or Kiyoshi seemed inclined to stop them anytime soon. Mitobe was trying to help Sakurai understand all the combinations of cards but the brunet was looking more and more terrified of Hayama's intense gaze by the second, Tsuchida shook his head as he glanced at both Koganei's hand and Sakurai's, concluding that there was no way Sakurai would be able to win.

"...so what now?" Aomine sighed as him and Kagami surveyed the very lively crowd in front of the fire.

"Hm?" Kagami replied, he was tired but content. The room was warm, everyone was getting along for once, all the chaos over the past few weeks had been forgotten as they all hung out together.

"Like, do you wanna do anything?" Aomine continued. He was somewhat bored but he was also very conscious of his mental vow to confess that day.

"I'm alright." Kagami smiled, he liked it when everyone was like this; laughing and joking with each other. Heck he didn't realise that Akashi could smile and laugh so much but he was like a new person as he laughed at Takao's animated story-telling. Even the likes of Imayoshi and Hanamiya seemed to be getting along with the rest of the dorm and it in turn made Kagami happy.

This was home and this was his family, as corny as it sounded.

Aomine rolled his eyes slightly. "Oi do you wanna have a gaming session in mine and Tetsu's room later? I'm sure we can borrow a tv or something from the AV club room."

"Sure. Invite the gang?"

" _Gang_? Really Taiga?"

"Sh-Shut up! Okay, invite the rest of you dumb miracles and..." He didn't want to say it. It would remind him of his own woes. "And like, Kasa and Takao...Himuro and Furi?"

Aomine smirked, nodding. "It's a date."

_If only_ Kagami thought. He smiled and nodded before going back to watching Koganei win the round of poker and Hayama get mildly annoyed. He tried not to over think about it.

 

\---

 

The beauty of having Akashi as a friend was that he had a lot of power, power that could easily get them not just any old computer screen from the AV club room but a top-of-the-line one. Aomine grumbled slightly as he had to trudge through the snow to collect it but he quickly forgot about it as the anticipated video game session got underway.

The lounge had gotten very cramped very quickly so they were more than happy to retreat to Kuroko and Aomine's room that evening, Kuroko had allowed Akashi and Furihata to sit on his bed as they were the least likely to annoy him with excited jumping and rocking like Kise who had been banished to the floor for that very reason. Midorima had kicked him off Aomine's bed and gotten a whine in complaint before Kasamatsu tugged the blond to sit between his legs as he sat on a chair they had liberated form the dining room. Murasakibara held Himuro protectively in his lap as they took up most of Aomine's bed, the rest of their company sitting on the floor.

It was something beautifully simple; playing video games together and accusing one another of cheating. The sound of frantic button mashing filling the air alongside cheerful battle music, the loud laughter and playful taunts between them interrupting any 'normal' conversation taking place.

"Aominecchi you're cheating!" Kise exclaimed, mashing buttons frantically.

"You're just bad at Mario kart." Aomine remarked.

"And you two are eating my dust." Takao declared, speeding past the two of them.

"Eating dust means you're eating dead skin--"

"No-one cares Midorima!" Aomine joked, getting a nudge to the back from the other miracle.

"I care Shin-chan! Tell me more gross facts about dead skin."

"Why would you want to eat dust?" Murasakibara hummed.

"It's an expression Atsushi..." Himuro smiled.

"I know." The giant pouted. "But it's a silly saying."

"It probably comes from the idea that if someone speeds past you fast enough, you'll inadvertently inhale or swallow the dust they kick up." Akashi continued.

"These two are _still_ eating my dust though." Takao remarked.

The conversation was dropped as Kise started complaining about Aomine's apparent cheating. It got a little bit heated as Kagami got hit by a blue shell just before the finish line and ended up losing out on first place.

"Cheer up sunshine, you're doing better than Kise." Aomine remarked as Kagami scowled at him.

"You're the one who made me lose!"

"So?" Aomine smirked as Kagami handed his controller to Kasamatsu.

"You're the worst."

"You love me really."

The words had slipped out of Aomine's mouth without a thought. Kagami froze as the next race started, Aomine cleared his throat but the red-head could see the blush on his cheeks and the others had all heard the statement and were now _very_ interested in where this was headed. The race finished quickly, it had been a small map, and there was a slightly awkward silence in the air.

"So what are we doing about food?" Midorima asked, breaking the silence. "Because the kitchen is going to be chaotic."

"I-I can sort something out." Kagami quickly replied, getting to his feet.

"Really?" Furihata asked quietly, Akashi was watching Aomine and Kagami intently, it hadn't taken him long to piece it all together between the rumours and the events of that morning.

"Yeah. Just gimme like twenty minutes." Kagami said as if it was nothing, making his way to the door.

Aomine saw this as an opportunity. "I'll give you a hand, 'ts not like you're gonna be able to carry all those plates up by yourself."

There was a glance of amusement shared between the others. Kagami swallowed as his hand closed around the door handle. "Yeah, sure. Thanks Daiki."

They walked down in silence, Kagami wanted to both laugh and cry at the situation. He thought about calling Aomine out like the other had suggested but he lacked the conviction to. The kitchen was empty so Kagami made a point to check all the cupboards to see what the state of their food supplies were.

Aomine folded his arms across his chest and simply watched the other as he started bustling about. He was trying to work out how to broach the subject after his screw up earlier. He hadn't meant to let those words slip out.

"Oi, do something useful and cut up the ginger." Kagami tossed the ingredient at the other, apparently deciding on something to cook.

"I'll do you in a minute." Aomine remarked, slightly grimacing at the comment that caused both of them to cough loudly. He was digging himself a deeper hole.

"Uh, right." Kagami busied himself with the tofu as he tried to avoid blurting out anything. They managed to get the rest of the recipe done without trouble. "Get some bowls from the cupboard..." Cooking helped calm him down but the affects wouldn't last long after he stopped.

Aomine nodded, collecting enough bowls for everyone upstairs. He set them down on the island counter and waited for Kagami to start serving the soup out. Once the bowls were filled, Kagami set the pan in the sink to be sorted out later. They stood there for a few seconds, neither of them moving to start taking the food upstairs as they regarded each other across the small space.

Neither of them could take it anymore. The glances, the touches, the literal sleeping together, the pet names, everything they did just screamed that they were a couple but they just _weren't_.

Aomine sighed, stepping forward and closing the gap between them. He wasn't any good with words, he could try and come out with some witty pick up line or _something_ but he knew it would just fall flat. There was however one thing he could say, just in warning at least as Kagami's eyes widened. He hooked his finger through the ring around Kagami's neck, tugging him closer as he smiled softly. He could see the confusion and slight apprehension in the other's eyes, the eyes that sparked a warmth in his chest and had their own flames flickering in their depths.

"Daiki..." Kagami breathed, glancing at the other's lips as he tried to think about all the other things Aomine could be setting up to do.

"So...about that note you left in my bed." Aomine purred, letting a smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

"Y-Yeah..."

Aomine took a few seconds to admire the blush on Kagami's cheeks, the other male looked so lost but at the same time he looked so...beautiful. Kagami's gaze kept darting between the calm blue eyes and the tanned finger looped through his ring, his breathing was shallow and quick as his heart thudded in his chest.

This was happening.

It wasn't a dream.

Their lips met almost frantically, Aomine's free hand quickly coming up to rest on the back of Kagami's neck and pull him closer. Weeks of pent up feelings were starting to be let loose as Kagami was backed against the counter, a small whimper leaving his throat as Aomine pulled away abruptly. The two of them stood there, feeling their breath on each other's lips as Aomine released the other's ring and leaned forward to press his forehead against Kagami's.

"...was that the answer you were looking for last night?" Aomine whispered.

"N-Not quite..." Kagami murmured. "But I'm not complaining."

"Just so you know, I had kinda figured it out way before your little note."

"Fuck you! Why didn't you say--"

Aomine silenced Kagami with another kiss, softer and more controlled. He smiled when he felt Kagami return the light pressure, parting his lips slightly and letting the red-head sigh into his mouth. Their noses bumped awkwardly and caused them to part again.

"...because I was having so much fun teasing you." Aomine remarked quietly in response to Kagami's question. "Watching you get all flustered and embarrassed..."

Kagami rolled his eyes slightly. "...fuck you..."

"Aw sunshine, don't be like that." Aomine purred, kissing Kagami's jawline.

"You're still an asshole."

"You love me really."

Kagami swallowed, brushing his lips against Aomine's. "Yeah...yeah I do."

Aomine couldn't stop the smile on his face, the tender smile that made Kagami’s heart melt a little more every time he saw it. The arrogance that his personality was renowned for fell away as he gazed at the other fondly.

"...the feeling's mutual." He breathed. "Though how we're gonna put up with each other is beyond me."

"Well we've managed this far."

"True..."

"And Kuroko did point out that I like the asshole type."

They both laughed slightly at that. Aomine was still partly caging Kagami against the counter as the red-head trailed his fingers down his arms, leaning forward and kissing Aomine briefly. He couldn't quite get over how soft Aomine's lips were, he could get used to feeling them against his.

"Oh my god, my eyes." A voice startled them into parting. Aomine turned to see who had walked in on them to find Imayoshi leaning against the door-frame with a smirk. "Took you long enough."

Kagami didn't know what to do or say, his cheeks heated up as Imayoshi raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

"I think your soup is getting cold." The third year remarked.

The realisation that they had been in the kitchen for longer than half an hour suddenly dawned on them. Aomine found two trays to put the still steaming bowls of soup onto as Kagami rummaged around for spoons. Imayoshi merely shook his head and went back to the lounge to share the wonderful news with everyone else, trying to stop himself laughing at the look on both their faces when he spoke up.

"So what took you so long hm?" Himuro remarked as the soup was served. Kagami glared at him.

"Shut up." He said in English. "Or I'll make you shut up."

The miracles weren't stupid. They knew something had happened downstairs and judging by how Aomine was acting, it was something fairly important to him, the way him and Kagami kept exchanging glances across the room over their food was more than enough to convince most of them that it had finally happened. The rest of the evening seemed to disappear quickly between rounds of Mario kart and bizarre conversation topics. Slowly, the miracles all left to have some much needed alone time, Kagami followed Himuro out of the room at the second year's request. Himuro told Murasakibara to head on up to their room whilst he spoke to Kagami.

"It happened didn't it?" He smiled.

"What?"

"You two."

Kagami's blush betrayed him. "Yeah. It did."

Himuro's smile grew a little. "So I guess we're just waiting for Kise and Kasa now..."

"Ryouta's still caught up on the fact Kasa is older than him and going to college soon...wouldn't be surprised if Kasa's the same."

Himuro nodded. "I'll talk to Kasa, you keep prodding Kise."

Kagami smiled, his mind wasn't totally on getting Kise and Kasamatsu together in that moment. He was very aware that it was getting late and sleep was on a lot of people's minds. Himuro smiled at him before nodding in parting and making his way to the stairs.

He wasn't given long alone with his thoughts as the door burst open.

"Oi Taiga." Aomine called.

"Hm?"

"You...do you want to stay with..." Aomine trailed off, face reddening slightly as he struggled to word his thoughts. "Tsk, dammit. Okay sleep in my bed with me tonight yeah?"

"Eh? But what about Ki--"

"Kasa's with him...besides I feel bad for leaving Tetsu alone so much."

"I'm pretty sure he'd rather not have us there...being...y'know."

"As long as you're not loud about it I'm sure he won't mind." Aomine winked.

Kagami shook his head but complied, stepping into the room and waving in greeting to Kuroko. The smaller boy smiled at him as he watched Aomine wrap his arms around Kagami from behind.

"W-Wait--" Kagami stammered. "Does he--"

"Tetsu knew from the moment we got back here." Aomine chuckled.

"You two kept glancing at each other." Kuroko sighed. "If it wasn't obvious before, it certainly is now."

"You don't mind me being here..."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow as he settled down in bed. "No? Just because I'm aromantic doesn't mean I hate everyone who's in love. Just don't be annoying about it."

That eased Kagami's paranoia slightly. He smiled slightly and pushed Aomine away so he could strip his shirt off. The other cleared his throat as he took in the sight of Kagami's chest, following suit once he snapped himself out of his daydream. Kuroko let out a small laugh as the two of them nervously tried to work out how to squeeze into Aomine's bed. Eventually they reached the conclusion that because Aomine's bed wasn't up against a wall, one of them was probably going to end up on the floor.

"Just let me lie on top of you baka." Aomine sighed, caging Kagami against the mattress.

"What? No! You're heavy."

"It's all muscle baby."

"No it's not."

Aomine huffed and pressed his lips to Kagami's as he gently lowered himself down on top of the red-head.

"Surely it would be easier if you just spooned me..." Kagami muttered as Aomine nuzzled his neck. Not that he minded having Aomine pressed against him, there were just the small problems that Aomine was actually quite heavy and the danger of morning wood making things incredibly awkward if they woke up in the same position.

"Yeah but I wouldn't be able to see your face."

"Y-You're impossible..."

Aomine smiled, feeling Kagami's arm slowly wrap around his torso and his fingers begin to trace his spine. Kuroko shook his head at them both before turning out the light. As soon as they were surrounded by darkness, Kagami felt Aomine's lips on his neck, soft and slow. He found himself drifting to sleep, the warmth of the bed and being able to feel Aomine's steady heartbeat as he lay on top of Kagami.

"You still awake?" He whispered.

"Yeah?" Aomine hummed. "Why?"

"...do you think...do you remember when I was talking about winter vacation a while back?"

Aomine was quiet for a few moments. "Oh yeah, you said your parents were going away so you'd have to find someone else to spend it with."

"And you offered to let me spend with you and...Momoi? Was that her name?"

"Yeah. Satsuki. I grew up with her and y'know, I don't really have many other people aside from you guys to spend time with so she basically forced me to agree to spend winter vacation with her. I think Kise might be joining us on a few days. Why?"

"Is that offer still on?"

Aomine shifted slightly, pressing a kiss to Kagami's cheek. "Of course. I'd be surprised if she didn't text me tomorrow demanding to meet you. Tetsu's probably been keeping her up to date with this entire fiasco."

Kagami sighed lightly. "Great..."

"You'll be fine. The worst that'll happen is she'll lecture us on our terrible grades."

For some reason the idea of both of them getting lectured about their grades made him laugh. Aomine snorted slightly as he moved again before mumbling that maybe spooning would be better. Kagami rolled his eyes in the darkness and shifted onto his side so Aomine could slip behind him.

He actually preferred it this way because he liked the feeling of being held. As Aomine's hand splayed on his chest he covered it with his own, linking their fingers together before pulling to get Aomine to press closer to him. A breathy chuckle came from the other male as he held Kagami close under the blankets, he kissed the back of Kagami's neck before letting himself fall into a deep slumber.

All was well that night.

 


	21. "Snow boy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a few busy weeks ahead of me so delays might become a thing! I'll try my best to keep to at least one update a week though!
> 
> I am forever humbled by the love this fic continues to get, it's actually my most kudos'd fic which is rather insane and nearly my most viewed one. However those are just numbers, what actually gets to me is the wonderful comments - even ones pointing out plot holes and characterisation errors - encouraging me and giving me such a confidence boost throughout the writing process. Just reading that I've made someone's day or inspired them to write a fic themselves makes me so happy and genuinely gives me a reason to drag my ass out of bed some days. So yeah, just wanted to put that out there as I feel like I don't show my appreciation enough!
> 
> \---  
> Songs for the chapter:  
> The Wolven Storm (Priscilla's song) - Sharm  
> Turbulence - Bowling for Soup

Chapter Twenty-One

"Snow boy" 

 

Kasamatsu scowled at the second year sat across from him, Himuro smiled back, seemingly unaffected by the other's expression. It had been a few days since the self-declared snow day and a few things had happened; Akashi was back to being the student council president, the snow had been cleared away from the pathways so classes had now resumed, Aomine and Kagami seemed a lot more relaxed - the entire dorm now knew about their relationship so that was one blessing he supposed - and the approaching winter vacation was on everyone's mind.

Which was why Kasamatsu was now scowling at Himuro. They had taken up residence in Moriyama's room in an effort to get some work done without the miracles - or anyone else for that matter - interrupting, but the second year had quickly derailed the study session.

"What's stopping you hm?" He asked again, glancing at Moriyama who was staying out of this conversation if he could help it. He had already had it multiple times with Kasamatsu and didn't really want to repeat it.

"None of your business." The other third year muttered, focusing his gaze on his homework, his phone buzzed with an incoming text from Kise, just adding insult to injury.

"Come on Yukio." Himuro huffed, still keeping the smile on his face. "He likes you, everyone can see that."

"And maybe everyone should just butt out of my personal life?"

"We're living in a dorm, there's no such thing as privacy." Moriyama added.

Kasamatsu sighed. "Just drop it yeah?"

Himuro and Moriyama shared a glance. "Is it because you're graduating this year?" Himuro asked, voice quieter. "Is that it?"

"Don't put words in my mouth." The third year gave a warning glare, Himuro could tell he had hit the nail on the head.

There was a period of silence where Kasamatsu didn't say anything else until he slammed the textbook he had been reading from shut and stormed out of the room. He detoured to his own room to grab a jacket before making his way downstairs, willing the tears in his eyes to go away before someone saw him. He didn't think as he started walking towards the outdoor basketball court, it was too cold to really play plus the court was still covered in snow.

He hated this feeling of helplessness, he hated knowing that his days here were numbered, he hated that so many of those days had been stolen away by the supernatural chaos. He hated that he was still reluctant to really relax around anyone.

Anyone except Kise. The thing was, he loved Kise. He loved the excitable, over-dramatic, cheerful first year so much that his chest ached. Time was limited, he wanted just one more year to spend here, he wanted more time.

He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't paid attention to where he had been walking, he had made his way around the outdoor court and pool and was now at the back of the campus where very few students ventured. The mountainside woodland that surrounded the campus stretched out before him, it occurred to him that in the two and a half years he had been here he had never really explored it.

Desperate for anything to distract himself from his current woes, he decided to take a small walk through the unkempt trees. There were a few different species so some were completely bare where others were clearly unaffected by the winter chill. He trudged through the untouched snow, it came up to his knees in some places and he wondered if it was such a good idea to be wondering through alone.

After a few minutes of picking his way through the wilderness, he found a pathway, at least he assumed it was a pathway on the basis it was a lot easier to move on. He speculated where the pathway would lead as he continued to walk further away from the school. He could tell he was going uphill but the path continued so clearly there was _something_ to be seen up here. He shivered slightly, the chill in the air was beginning to make his fingers go numb but curiosity was getting to him now.

He tripped over something covered by  the snow, letting out a loud yelp as he fell. Once he found the mound again and cleared away the layer of snow, he raised an eyebrow at his find. It was a stone lantern. He got the feeling that this wasn't just randomly placed, he was looking for a distraction after all and this just piqued his interest. As he continued along the path, he started finding more of them, some more concealed by snow than others.

He came to the realisation that he was on a pathway to a shrine. It became quite obvious when he found the first gate; the once red wood now faded and stripped away by the elements it had been exposed to. It was a torii gate. He didn't remember any of the stories about the mountain mentioning a shrine but a lot of the history had been lost when the school was built, only a handful of people seemed to know anything and there was hardly anything written about it online anywhere.

It was still reasonably early in the afternoon so he figured he'd continue and see if there was still a shrine at the end of the pathway. It would take his mind off everything and maybe he'd take some time to think up there if it wasn't half dark by that time. He checked his phone and found there were a few more text messages from Kise, two from Moriyama asking where he was and three missed calls from Himuro. The signal seemed to be patchy so he did his best to send a text back to Moriyama assuring him that he was fine and he just wanted time to think.

He felt bad about ignoring Kise's messages but he needed some space. He needed to clear his head.

The path continued, he didn't even notice the cold anymore, his jacket was thick enough to keep him warm enough as he popped his hood up and shoved his hands in his pockets. His feet were getting cold but he could warm them up in front of the fire when he got back, he trudged on. He walked under more torii gates, some of them looked like they were in danger of collapsing but he didn't pay much attention to them.

He didn't really know how long he had been walking, his phone was in his pocket but he didn't want his fingers to get cold unnecessarily, when he spotted the two statues either side of the path.

His blood froze.

Foxes.

They were foxes. There was no doubt in his mind as he dared to approach one of them. He knew better than to touch, he may have been curious but he wasn't that stupid. They we both made of stone, both had a red tattered cloth tied around their necks, one's mouth was open with what he guessed was some kind of crop being held between its jaws and the other had a small sphere at its feet.

He definitely hadn't heard about this existing on the island. He wondered why. Why would this had been kept a secret from the school? Surely they would've embraced it, such a key part of the culture of Japan. He shook that thought away, he figured that he'd bring it up with some of the others, maybe ask Imayoshi about it. He took out his phone and snapped a few pictures, maybe even someone like Midorima or Kuroko would know more.

After some more walking, he came across another pair of fox statues. There was this nagging feeling in the back of his mind that this had something to do with what had been happening in the school but it could all just be a coincidence. A _very big_ coincidence. The daylight was fading as he reached the end of the path, another torii gate awaited him and he could see a small shrine behind it.

He stopped just short of the last gate. It was made of stone and there was a thick rope hanging from it, the remains of what he guessed were paper charms still clung to the fibres as it swayed slightly in the breeze. The shrine itself he estimated to be about the size of one of the dorm rooms, the doors were shut tight and he didn't feel like trespassing and trying to open them.

He had seen enough horror films to know that he shouldn't intrude.

The wilderness around the shrine hadn't taken over the small structure, it was unruly and he didn't like the idea of trying to hack his way through it. When he thought about it; the entire path was clear of trees and shrubs, something wasn't quite right about all this.

His phone buzzed violently in his pocket. He answered the call without checking who it was.

"Yeah?"

"Yukiocchi~ Where are you? No-one's seen you all afternoon." Kise was trying to sound upbeat but Kasamatsu could hear the worry in his voice.

"Oh I went for a walk." He replied, his gaze flickering over the shrine as his mind still tried to work out why it was here and why no-one seemed to know about it _but at the same time_ it seemed to have been well maintained. "Sorry for worrying you Ryouta."

"I wasn't--"

"I can tell when you're worried...and when you're lying." He smiled slightly. "I'll be back soon. I just needed some time to think."

Kasamatsu could hear voices in the background, it sounded like some of the miracles were together and making a racket in the dining room. His heart ached slightly as he considered that he'd actually miss their antics.

"Okay..." Kise mumbled. "See you later Yukiocchi."

"See you later Ryouta."

He pocketed his phone again, rubbing his hands together in an effort to try and keep them warm. He turned around and looked at the view from this elevated place. He could see the dark clouds that probably promised more snow, the woodland restricted most of his view but he could just about see the top of the school building from here, even a tiny glimpse of the dorm buildings too.

With nothing else of interest up here, he shrugged and started making his way back down the pathway. He hadn't quite cleared his head like had wanted, however his hike had given him something else to dwell on as he passed the first set of statues. He was jarred from his thoughts by a bell chime. He turned his head but saw nothing in the dimness of the sunset, he chalked it up to his imagination and kept walking.

 

\---

 

Kuroko hadn't paid much attention to research since Akashi seemed to be on the mend, but he was still puzzled by it all and was still trying to get to the bottom of it. Midorima actually showed some interest when he walked into the other's room to ask him something unrelated and found him trying to read from three books at once.

"So you're trying to work out if this is some kind of curse?" He concluded after Kuroko showed him a rather in-depth analysis of everything that had happened since Halloween.

"In essence. There are some things that don't match up." Kuroko replied. "Like how the voice occupying Akashi was so easily dispelled. And the statement regarding it only going after the miracles and not 'wannabes'."

Midorima wasn't entirely convinced that it was supernatural still but he was willing to entertain the idea, he sat on the floor beside Kuroko's bed and flicked through the notebook that Kuroko had written all these notes down in. He found it interesting, a lot of these things pointed to a simple poltergeist haunting but there were some things that didn't fit into that category either, mainly Akashi's experience.

"Kagami said that the symbol for demon was in Akashi's eye?" Midorima clarified.

"Yeah." Kuroko replied quietly. "But it's gone now, and Furihata-kun said that it changed the moment that Akashi-kun was...possessed."

"Okay, so you're saying that this is the same thing that affected both myself and Murasakibara?"

"It's a hunch. Going by what it said to Kagami-kun..."

"Yet this other stuff happened to people not connect--" Midorima paused. "The desk was launched at Takao. The shadow figure appeared to Furihata...both of whom are now intimately involved with miracles..."

"I think they're two separate entities."

"Two entities working together? Doesn't seem like something they'd do." Midorima hummed. "Unless--"

"Unless they're both working with one objective in mind?"

"So both those things happened before..."

"Maybe we're thinking too much into it." Kuroko sighed, lying back on his bed. Midorima hummed and started flicking through the books that Kuroko had gone through several times. It was a while before either of them said anything else, more content to read through all the information on hand before Midorima realised something.

"The foxes."

"Hm? What about them?"

"The legend of the fox god..."

"It doesn't curse people. It's a trickster spirit." Kuroko sat up and rubbed one of his eyes. "I looked into it and came to the conclusion that there is really no way such a spirit could be here. There are no shrines anywhere near the campus, nor are there wild foxes."

"Hm...but what was here a hundred years ago?" Midorima sighed. "No-one seems to know."

"Maybe the third years would be of some help?"

"Possibly. Although I'm not sure who would know, Imayoshi doesn't really seem like the type to care, Kasamatsu has enough problems it seems, Moriyama certainly doesn't care which only leaves Mayuzumi."

They didn't spend much longer on it, it was proving to be quite a headache for them both trying to unravel this mystery. The afternoon wore on without much else being said on the matter, Midorima growing tired of the subject and having a more casual conversation with Kuroko until they ran out of things to talk about. The dorms seemed far too quiet for a midweek evening, that all changed when Kagami opened the door, both the boys looked up at him expecting him to ask where Aomine was.

"Kasamatsu's not been answering his phone so Kise is climbing the walls." Kagami sighed after briefly explaining that the third year had stormed off earlier that afternoon. "Apparently we're due another snow storm so the others are kinda worried."

Kuroko glanced at his notes, there was nothing to suggest that Kasamatsu was targeted, even with Midorima drawing parallels with the others. "What was said?"

"Hm? Oh Tatsuya was kinda teasing him about Kise and then he implied that he knew that the reason Kasa was so reluctant was that he's graduating this year." Kagami leaned against the door frame. "It wasn't anything that big..."

"Maybe not to you." Midorima scoffed.

"Eh?"

Kuroko sighed and stood up from his bed, stretching slightly before gesturing for Kagami to let him leave the room. The red-head was right when he implied that Kise was worried, most of the others were staying clear as Aomine tried to calm the blond down from his frantic pacing.

"Kurokocchi you haven't seen Yukio have you?" Kise latched onto the smaller boy within two seconds of him entering the lounge.

"No?"

"I called him about half an hour ago and he said he had 'gone for a walk' but it's getting so dark and cold--"

"Kasamatsu-senpai can look after himself." Kuroko reasoned. "Did he say where he was?"

Kise shook his head. "He just said he'd see me later and that was it."

One glance out of the large windows of the lounge showed how dark it was getting, the sun had set and the first few flakes of snow were beginning to fall. Kuroko didn't outwardly show it, but he was definitely worried. Himuro looked up at Kise wearily, feeling guilty for partly causing this erratic behaviour with his comments. Murasakibara squeezed the second year's hand as he watched Kise get worked up again, the only miracle not present was Akashi but that was because he was in the student council room trying to regain control over everything.

"What do we do?" Aomine asked, he was tempted to take Kise by the shoulders and shake some sense into him but that was probably not the best idea.

Kagami and Kuroko exchanged a glance before the smaller boy turned to some of the others gathered in the lounge, specifically Hyuuga and Kiyoshi who were always seen as the parental figures beside Mibuchi. The two second years didn't have to ask, the slight look of panic in Kuroko's eyes was enough to spur a voluntary motion.

"I guess we'll have to look for him." Kiyoshi stated, getting up from the couch. "Send a search party to the main building, another to the sports wing and I guess a third for the overall grounds."

"In this cold?" Hayama clarified. "In the blizzard that's about to hit--"

"Oh stop being a little bitch about it." Hanamiya sighed, the other was more than happy to go out in a blizzard. Sure looking for the third year wasn't on his list of priorities but snow was snow in his mind.

Everyone was a little bit weary of the situation - and of Hanamiya in all honesty - but with the storm due to bring overnight snow, the unspoken camaraderie of the dorm quickly took hold. Akashi was informed via text and he declared that him and Imayoshi would begin the search of the main building whilst the rest of them figured out who was going where.

Kise was forbidden to leave the dorm building. Mibuchi was quick to take charge alongside Kiyoshi and reasoned that Kasamatsu would most likely return there first so it would make sense for Kise to stay put with him and the rest of the students who weren't braving the winter weather.

Hyuuga volunteered to take the group to the edge of campus, Himuro immediately agreed to go with him, guilt still clinging to his conscience, Hanamiya and Moriyama bringing the party to four members. Kagami and Aomine elected to go with Kiyoshi to the sports wing, Koganei and Mitobe following suit, they'd meet up with Akashi and Imayoshi in the main building eventually.

They all quickly layered up and left the dorm a lot quieter than most would've liked. Takao and Hayama tried to take Kise's mind off everything, suggesting they play cards or 'borrow' Aomine's game console, even studying for their end of semester exams was bought up but the blond shook his head. It was left to Mibuchi to ultimately console Kise, sitting on the couch and pulling him into a hug, letting him breakdown against his jacket. Murasakibara rose to his feet and padded out of the room, gesturing for Sakurai and Furihata to follow him into the kitchen. The other first years were confused at first until they were quickly clued in on the giant's thinking.

The clattering from the kitchen was ignored mostly, the attention of those left in the warm lounge was firmly on the emotional blond. Mibuchi didn't say much, only humming softly in agreement as Kise started babbling about how much he cared for Kasamatsu - as if anyone needed him to spell it out - and how he wished he could just confess already, how unfair it was that Kasamatsu was graduating and leaving, how he wanted just one more year with the other.

"You need to tell him." Mibuchi spoke softly, rubbing Kise's back as the first year hiccupped slightly. "You know what Yu-chan is very...reluctant to make the first move. He's like that with everything."

"If I was one year older then--"

"No, don't say that. We can all tell he's pretty much head over heels in love with you regardless of the age gap."

"He pretty much always stays in your room." Takao added. "In your bed."

Kise shook his head, he was sure that was just a habit that had come about after the Halloween incident where he couldn't sleep. "Yukio...he just--"

"He loves you Kise." Izuki cut in. There was no doubt in the second year's mind that he knew how Kise was feeling, Moriyama was graduating that spring along with Kasamatsu, the difference between the two couples was that one was official and the other was not. "Can't you see that?"

Kise sniffed loudly, wiping at his eyes as he dared to give himself hope. Furihata re-entered the room with a plate in hand, he offered it to Kise with shaking hands. Four white, small, round, sugar-coated balls sat on the china.

"Murasakibara said they're for you!" Furihata declared with a nervous smile. "He said 'Ki-chin should eat sweet things to make him happy.' and...yeah he made these."

Kise smiled weakly, taking the plate and nodding. He nearly burst into tears at his friend's kindness as he picked one of them up. It was no secret at this point that Murasakibara liked making sweets but it was a privilege to be _given_ sweets by him.

"What are they?" Hayama asked, curious but not daring to take one for himself.

"Jello mochi." Kise replied quietly. "He must've just thrown together what he could find."

"Damn...Himuro's got one hell of a boyfriend."

The snow was falling faster now. Mibuchi and Izuki exchanged a glance as Kise seemed to perk up at the introduction of food, wherever Kasamatsu was, they hoped he would be found soon.

 

\---

 

Hyuuga hadn't heard Kuroko volunteer to join his search party, so when the first year appeared beside him in the gloom he nearly had a heart attack. Hanamiya laughed and seemed to forget the seriousness of the situation before Himuro snapped at him to focus. They had found a set of footprints leading away from the dorms and decided to follow them out of curiosity. Moriyama was being quiet on the whole ordeal, he felt guilty to an extent but he knew his best friend wouldn't endanger himself on purpose or make anyone worry unnecessarily. Even so, this was out of character.

"Where the fuck--" Hanamiya huffed, the footprints were being covered by the new snow. They had to rely on the flashlights on their phones to see anything as the snow fell thick and fast. "Okay, so suppose that Kasa walked out here." He gestured to the line of trees that they had been walking alongside. "First of all, why the fuck would he? Secondly, is he stupid enough to wonder into the woods?"

Himuro was getting more and more annoyed by Hanamiya's attitude. "We don't know. Hence us looking for him."

Hyuuga looked to Kuroko for help but received none. "Come on then, keep walking." He ordered, ushering Hanamiya along. "At least entertain the idea that he may have wondered out here."

They were around the back of the building now, all of them feeling the harsh chill of the wind along with the falling snow. They walked in silence, bathing the trees in light from their phones as well as trying to find any trace of life. Hanamiya stopped abruptly and pointed to a parting in the trees up ahead. "You think he--"

Kuroko was already over there, he was puzzled by no trace of anything having been through the narrow pathway but even more so at the pathway even existing. Moriyama took matters into his own hands, handing his phone to Himuro before cupping his hands over his mouth.

"Yukio!" He called into the trees. The wind was beginning to howl a little so any response was probably drowned out. He called a few more times, getting more and more desperate at each call. They were about to continue walking when the snapping of twigs alerted them to someone else's presence. Himuro shone both the flashlights over the cluster of trees, there wasn't anything of note there which only set them all on edge slightly.

"Probably an animal." Hanamiya scoffed. "Come on. I'm starting to get cold."

Hyuuga rolled his eyes. Kuroko would've demanded to explore this path if they weren't stood in the middle of a blizzard, reluctantly he followed the others. They finished the lap of the campus and reported back to the dorms, Akashi was now fully involved now that both buildings had been searched and come up empty. Takao had been dispatched to check the other dorm buildings but at this point it was looking incredibly grim. Aomine and Kagami took Kise back to his room so that the others could talk freely without worrying about upsetting the blond with the endless possibilities.

"...a pathway?" Akashi repeated, he frowned slightly as Imayoshi and Midorima somewhat reluctantly pooled their information together. "I don't think there's anything up there...is there Imayoshi?"

The third year, the eldest student in the dorm and the one who probably knew the most about the school out of all of them, hummed as he adjusted his glasses.

"All I can think of is maybe a storeroom or viewing platform." He eventually said. "I've never been up there and I don't think Kasa has either."

"So what now?" Mibuchi asked. "Do we call the police?"

Akashi bought his fingers up to rub his chin in thought, holding his elbow as he looked out the window. The wind was howling louder now and every second he spent in limbo was more time that Kasamatsu was potentially in danger.

"...The pathway through the back woods." Akashi spoke quietly, still thinking everything through. "We should search there."

"We already went over there." Hanamiya protested, the novelty of walking through a blizzard was wearing off.

"Check again and if nothing comes up then we call the police." Akashi commanded, keeping his calm tone but it was clear he was taking this seriously. "And don't let Ryouta get wind of it yet."

 

\---

 

Kasamatsu wasn't sure how he had managed to get lost. The path was pretty simple to follow he thought, even more so that he had cleared a lot of the stone lanterns off as he had ascended the trail to the shrine. The sky had darkened quicker than he anticipated, turning colder and soon the snow had started falling. His phone had died unexpectedly so he had been trying to pick up his pace. His legs ached from the cold, the only part of him that was warm was his chest but as the blizzard set in quickly even his body's core was beginning to fail him.

"Fuck sake Yukio..." He uttered, the irony that his name meant 'snow boy' only irritated him further as he sunk into a snow drift. He had wondered off the path in the flurry of the storm and now he couldn't tell where he was meant to be headed. He tried retracing his steps but that only proved to cause him to get even more turned around and ultimately lost.

He shivered, his teeth chattering as the wind howled. He thought he heard someone calling for him but he was pretty sure he was delusional at this point.

He must've blacked out or something as the next thing he was conscious of was the sensation of being lifted up and away from the snow. He heard panicked conversation between familiar voices, his name was mentioned a few times and the word 'hypothermia'. He tried to speak but couldn't, he could tell whoever was now carrying him was tall. He wondered if it was Kise but quickly abandoned that when he heard their voice clearer than the other's around him.

"What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't carry him?"

 _Oh Moriyama._ He thought, if he wasn't so cold and exhausted he would've thanked him as he was carried back to the safety of the dorm. The warmth of the building hit him like a tidal wave. His body stung as the sudden heat washed over him and there were several bodies around him at once. He changed hands at least twice, wondering how many of his dorm mates could actually carry him. He didn't quite expect Imayoshi to be one of them, nor did he expect the other third year to be so...endearing.

"Gave us quite a scare Yukio." He hummed as he carried Kasamatsu up the stairs to Kise's room. "I was actually getting worried myself...but it's good that you're back. Kise has been going crazy."

There was no real doubt that he'd end up in the blond's bed eventually so they figured it would be the best place for him, at least they could have some privacy. Aomine was waiting for him and opened the door for the other, Kise was in a state of hysteria but let Imayoshi set Kasamatsu down before approaching.

"Yukio..." He breathed, Kasamatsu's body trembled but his eyes were still, fixed on Kise with an intensity that the blond hadn't seen before.

Kasamatsu shakily reached out and took Kise's hand. His shivering which was a good sign but he was still wearing his cold clothes and definitely needed warming up quickly. Imayoshi briefly listed off what not to do before suggesting that Aomine and Kagami make some hot drinks and soup whilst Kise got Kasamatsu out of his clothes and into some warm ones.

Sure enough, Kise was left alone with Kasamatsu. Usually it was the third year taking care of the blond but the tables had turned in light of those past few hours. Kise smiled, rubbing his tear-stained cheeks against Kasamatsu's cold ones. Slowly, he picked at the zipper of the other's jacket, it was a delicate operation to get the third year out of his clothes but Kise was patient and drew him into a hug once the clothes were on the floor and Kasamatsu was just in his underwear. He was mindful not to start rubbing any of the other's muscles, that could have a bad outcome. Instead, he pulled away and rummaged through his own clothes, finding a pair of loose shorts and an older shirt that would slip onto Kasamatsu easily.

The third year said nothing, he was too embarrassed, too nervous and too tired. He smiled weakly every time Kise caught his eye, nodding slightly in both answer to Kise's questions and in gratitude when the blond finished. Kagami and Aomine were taking their time it seemed so Kise took the initiative and slipped into bed with Kasamatsu, drawing the blankets up around them and pulling the other into his embrace. The smaller boy was still cold but that was to be expected, Kise just held him, ignoring the ache in his own chest.

"...you scared me." Kise whispered, resting his forehead against the top of Kasamatsu's head.

"I'm sorry..." Kasamatsu whispered back, burying his face in Kise's shirt. "I-I don't know what happened."

The blond didn't question him any further, there would be time for that the next day. He felt Kasamatsu wrap an arm around his waist, anchoring himself to the blond as he let out a ragged breath.

"Don't go to sleep yet Yukio...you need to eat."

Kasamatsu sniffed loudly. If anything, this entire ordeal had made up his mind on the matter. He could've died out there. He could've passed from this world without telling Kise how he felt, without feeling Kise's lips on his, without seeing that bright smile ever again.

He would've confessed there and then. He would've done it, had it not been for the exhaustion and the fact that Kagami returned with a tray in hand. Kise made him sit between his legs, wrapping warm and protective arms around Kasamatsu as the soup and hot chocolate was presented to him. Kagami murmured something about staying in Aomine's room so that Kasamatsu could sleep straight away, the third year wanted to bark at him about thinking he needed babying but Kise seemed adamant to do so regardless.

They sat in comfortable silence once Kagami left, he felt better as he finished the soup and cradled the hot chocolate. Kise nuzzled his neck, breathing hot air over his still slightly chilled skin.

"Ryouta..." He whispered, gaze focusing on the marshmallows melting in his mug. "...I-I..."

"Sh Yukio...Reo-nee said that he thinks you caught hypothermia. I'm not supposed to totally trust anything you say because of it."

Kasamatsu scoffed slightly. "I don't...I'm fine."

Kise giggled breathlessly. "Drink up Yukiocchi~ First priority is to get you warm."

"And second?" He murmured.

"Second is to sleep. You and I both."

"Ryouta--"

"No." Kise whimpered. "Don't...not whilst you're like this."

Kasamatsu was confused, whether it be from the hypothermia or from Kise's strange word choice, he didn't know. "...Don't what?"

Kise's breathing hitched. "Just drink and then I'll lull you to sleep."

He didn't argue, finishing the hot drink within a few moments, he finally felt his body returning to normal as Kise set the mug on the bedside table. They ended up laying face-to-face, Kasamatsu's eyes searched Kise's for any indication of what was troubling him. He couldn't quite tell if it was just left over paranoia or something else. For a few moments they just regarded each other silently before Kise drew him closer, he instinctively buried his face in the crook of Kise's neck as he felt the slender fingers run through his hair. He was aware of a faint humming coming from the other before he started drifting asleep.

Kise felt the older boy relax into his hold after a short while, the small grunts and whimpers that we normal sleeping sounds from Kasamatsu confirmed that he was asleep. The blond smiled as he teared up. He hugged the other a little tighter as he came to terms with what he almost lost that night.

Mibuchi's words rang in his head as Kasamatsu's heavy breathing sent puffs of hot air against his chest. He had to do it sooner or later. He had to confess before something like this happened again. Before it was too late.


	22. More questions than answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops my hands slipped.
> 
> \---  
> Songs for the chapter:  
> Love Medley - Kurt Schneider ft Chester See & Kylee  
> After the storm - Mikolai Stroinski (Witcher 3 OST)

Chapter Twenty-Two

More questions than answers

Kise groaned as the alarm on his phone stirred him from his slumber, there was a heaviness on his chest as he tried to roll away from the loud beeping. He clumsily reached out to silence his phone as he opened his eyes slowly. Kasamatsu was clinging to him, half laying on top of his chest as he slept through the alarm.  The blond smiled to himself, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy as he ruffled Kasamatsu's hair.

"Yukiocchi~" He hummed, lightly shaking the third year. "It's time to wake up."

Kasamatsu stirred after a few moments, blinking in the gloom of the room and rubbing one of his eyes as he got his bearings back. "...morning Ryouta." He grumbled, burying his face in the crook of Kise's neck.

"How are you feeling?"

The third year huffed, wanting to just sleep some more but he felt like Kise would only repeat the question. "...warm."

"Good...you'll probably be allowed to skip class today."

"Thank fuck for that." Kasamatsu groaned, getting a small giggle out of Kise.

A knock at the door distracted them, Kise called out for them to enter as the door was unlocked. Moriyama smiled as he opened the door and poked his head into the room. "Hey um, Reo-nee wants to know if you guys want breakfast up here or not."

Kasamatsu opened one eye wearily and looked at Moriyama as Kise replied with a yes, the other third year smiled and nodded as he closed the door. They lay there for a while, Kasamatsu's eyes slipping shut and drifting asleep again for a few moments as Kise kept stroking his back.

"Yukiocchi...I need to shower." Kise murmured in his ear, stirring him from sleep again.

"...go for it..." He mumbled, still very much half asleep. "I'll stay here..."

Kise smiled, tilting his head slightly and gently pressing his lips against Kasamatsu's cheek. The third year showed no reaction as Kise smiled to himself and eased Kasamatsu off of him and onto the bed. He wrapped the blankets back around the other before rummaging around for some fresh clothes to wear and then walking into the bathroom to take his shower. As soon as Kasamatsu heard the door lock, his eyes flew open.

Kise had kissed him. Sure it wasn't on the lips but Kasamatsu's cheeks flared red regardless. He shakily reached up to the spot where he had felt the soft caress of the blond's lips. His heart was beating quickly as he buried his face in Kise's pillow, inhaling the familiar scent as he tried to rationalise his thoughts.

"Come on Yukio..." He breathed. "Just tell the god damn idiot you like him."

The room door opened and Moriyama walked in with a small smile. He set the two bowls of ramen down before poking his best friend's shoulder. Kasamatsu groaned and rolled over, smiling slightly as he met Moriyama's gaze. He ate between quietly explaining how he was so close to confessing the night before and then how Kise has kissed his cheek that morning. Moriyama smiled as he listened, mindful that Kise was in the shower so interrogating Kasamatsu about what he was going to do in response wasn't really on the cards.

"So how are you feeling?" He sighed as they both heard the shower shut off, signalling that Kise was going to be back with them shortly.

"Better...I'm a bit sore in some of my joints but I think another day of bed rest will fix that." Kasamatsu replied, handing back the now empty bowl. "I'm sure Ryouta doesn't intend to let me leave..."

"Well I imagine someone will be around later to ask you about what happened yesterday." Moriyama sighed as he started walking back towards the door. "Just shoot me a text if you need anything from me."

Kasamatsu nodded. "Will do. Thanks Yoshi."

"No worries Yukio."

Kasamatsu was barely alone for a minute before the bathroom door opened and steam wafted out. A very shirtless and damp Kise padded into the room, a towel still on his head and only clad in his boxers as he gave Kasamatsu a puzzled look. The third year swallowed. He felt his heart drop as he took in the sight of water droplets running down Kise's chest, the dips and bumps of toned muscles that were beginning to fade and the angled hips that the boxers clung to. He averted his gaze before his eyes travelled any further south.

He was so screwed.

"Yukiocchi?" Kise murmured, his voice sounded different as Kasamatsu felt his face heat up. He had seen Kise shirtless many times recently but in light of the previous night and his own frustration at not being able to confess, he didn't trust himself.

He felt the bed dip and he was very aware of Kise's body caging him against the pillows. He slowly met the honey-eyes in front of him, swallowing as he felt the hot puff of air exhaled across his lips. Kise smiled slightly, his heart was racing as he watched how Kasamatsu's eyes widened with sudden clarity. He slipped the towel off his head and tossed it away, replanting his hand on the mattress as he shook his damp hair. Neither of them said anything for a few long seconds, both of them just breathing shallowly across the other's lips.

"I-I'm sorry Ryouta..." Kasamatsu breathed. "For worrying you yester--"

Kise shook his head, water droplets falling from blond strands. "Forget about it Yukiocchi."

"I shouldn't have ignored your texts."

"I'm not holding it against you, I spoke with Himuro and he said he got you worked up about something...he wouldn't say what." Kise's gaze flickered away in thought for a second before fixing back on Kasamatsu's eyes. "And Mori-senpai said you told him where you were...or something to that effect..."

Kasamatsu's chest was aching as he listened to the blond's soft voice, feeling the warm breath across his lips. He swallowed as his hands began to sweat, he wanted to do this, he _needed_ to tell Kise how he felt.

"...I was so scared Ryouta..." He whispered.

"So was--"

"I thought I was going to die out there." He continued, cutting Kise off. "I-I thought I'd never see you again." His voice cracked, betraying him as he let out a small sob, he replayed the thoughts he'd had whilst lying in the snow the previous night. "I thought I'd never hear your laugh or see your smile..."

Kise nodded, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against Kasamatsu's. "Well you're here...you're alive Yukio."

Kasamatsu reached up and ran his hand through Kise's damp hair, fingers catching on the slight tangles but Kise didn't show any discomfort. Honey eyes regarded him in silence.

"Ryouta...I..."

"Yukio." Kise murmured, pulling away slightly. Kasamatsu panicked, he pulled Kise down without any warning.

Their lips met clumsily, a small squeak left Kise's throat before he melted into the kiss. Kasamatsu's brain went blank as Kise shifted on the bed and started moulding his mouth to the third year's. Slender fingers brushed over Kasamatsu's cheek as Kise parted his lips and sighed into the other's mouth. Hands moved on instinct rather than thought; skimming over smooth skin, fingers dug into shoulders before trailing over muscles and pulse points. Neither of them uttered a word as Kise pulled away and moved to brush his lips against the other's jaw, pausing to regard the third year's steely blue eyes. Kise held the gaze for a few moments as Kasamatsu's chest rose and fell heavily, his thoughts spinning as he felt the hot breath across his cheeks. He couldn't find the words to express how he felt, but that didn't seem to matter as Kise pressed open-mouthed kisses to his jaw, leaving a trail down to his neck. His hand was still buried in the other's hair as his free hand trailed up and down Kise's bicep and admiring how firm it was.

The grazing of teeth against his skin made him gasp sharply, Kise smirked as he pressed his lips to the same spot and ran his tongue over it before quickly pulling away. He held himself over Kasamatsu, a playful but fond expression in his eyes as they both panted lightly.

Still no words were uttered.

Kasamatsu released his grip on Kise's hair and held his face with both hands, rubbing his thumbs over the younger boy's cheekbones, smooth and defined against the pads of his thumbs. He smiled, completely overwhelmed with emotions as Kise returned the smile and covered one of his hands with his own.

"...I could die happy now..." Kasamatsu murmured.

"Yukiocchi! No dying!" Kise pouted, playfully poking the other's nose. "No dying..."

Kasamatsu let out a small laugh, taking his hands away and gesturing for Kise to lay beside him. The blond snuggled up to him, drawing circles on his covered chest as he nuzzled Kasamatsu's neck.

"...don't you have class today?" Kasamatsu hummed as he heard a dorm slam upstairs, reminding them of where they were.

Kise bit his lip as he smiled. "Um...maybe?"

"Baka..." He sighed. "You should get dressed and go. And your ramen's getting cold."

"No. I'm staying with you Yukiocchi."

Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow but shook his head. "As much as I'd love you to...you need to go."

Kise made a small noise of complaint. "...fine...but I'm coming back at lunchtime!" He declared, kissing Kasamatsu's cheek. "And if I should fall asleep here and miss afternoon class..."

"I'm not being the bad influence here Ryouta."

"Yukiocchi is so mean~ But I don't mind...much."

"Hurry up and get dressed idiot." Kasamatsu sighed, kissing the blond's forehead. "Or else Hanamiya will barge in here and make a racket."

Kise pouted but complied, stealing a peck on the lips before rolling away and rummaging around for his clothes. Kasamatsu watched with vague interest as he wrapped himself up in the warm blanket and felt sleep edging at his thoughts. Soon enough Kise was ready to head off, having quickly eaten the ramen as Kagami showed up to grab his clothes for the day and noticed how at ease the two of them seemed.

"Bye Yukiocchi, I'll be back later." Kise declared, ushering Kagami out of the room before approaching Kasamatsu, he leaned down and shared a chaste kiss with the third year. "...I love you."

Kasamatsu smiled sleepily, having been drifting asleep again whilst Kise got dressed. "I love you too Ryouta..."

Kise's heart nearly exploded out of his chest as his cheeks reddened at the other's response. He smiled and left the room to meet Kagami and Aomine outside, closing the door softly behind him. The other miracle didn't need to be told.

"So you finally confessed?" Aomine grinned, linking his fingers with Kagami's as they walked along the frozen path to class, the blizzard hadn't added enough snow to postpone class much to everyone's annoyance.

"Eh? Well...I guess?"

"You guess?" Kagami repeated. "Spill it Kise."

"N-No!"

Aomine and Kagami shared an amused glance before dropping it. Kise's blushing face said it all really.

 

\---

 

Akashi watched the mid-morning sun in the sky, he should've been in class given how much he had missed but he was still getting used to his other voice being unusually quiet. For some reason, since the night of his episode - he didn't want to call it a possession because that made him remember everything all too clearly - it had been quiet, too quiet. It wasn't that he hated it being around, it was more that it had been attached to him for so long that now that it seemed to have packed its bags and left...he wasn't sure what to make of it.

His emperor eye was still around, although he found it harder to activate, he had to properly concentrate now rather than just swap to his other self. Not that he really needed it.

The sound of the door to the student council room opening caught his attention.

"Sei?"

He glanced over his shoulder, he had been sat on the desk staring out the window when he summoned Furihata there, so say on official business so the other wouldn't get in trouble for skipping class.

"Kouki." He smiled, gesturing for the other to come closer. The brunet joined him on the desk, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"So what's up? Are you okay?"

Akashi nodded. "I just wanted company." He sighed. "Turns out going back to normal business wasn't as easy as I thought."

Furihata let out a small sigh of relief. "Well you're trying, that's what counts."

The few words of comfort made Akashi feel better, he wasn't used to failure and he wasn't used to being so emotionally upfront but being with Furihata made him feel more stable, like he'd always be caught before he fell.

"I also need some input." He murmured, his gaze on the clear sky. "Winter vacation is coming up so I thought about having a sort of...party in the dorm before everyone leaves. Nothing extreme, just some food, some music, maybe a small gift exchange..." He trailed off, glancing at his boyfriend. "Thoughts?"

Furihata smiled. "I think that would be great Sei. Everyone would love it."

The heir returned the smile, reaching up with his free hand to coax the other closer. A tender exchange passed between their lips, the soft giggle that left Furihata as they parted slowly making Akashi's heart flutter a little.

"Sei, about winter vacation..."

"Hm?"

Doe eyes regarded him as their intertwined fingers rested on the heir's thigh. "What are your plans?"

Akashi shrugged. "My father will probably hold a fancy meal with some of his business associates, I'll probably be forced to spend time with their children and be civil about any advances made...why?"

Furihata worried his lip between his teeth. "Well...uh...do you want to spend it with me? It won't be that fancy or lavish but--"

A soft finger was placed against Furihata's lips. "I'd love to Kouki."

"Won't your father get angry?"

Akashi paused to think. "Not really. He'll demand to know who you are but I expect he won't be that annoyed...as long as I do all my vacation homework and don't bring shame to the family."

"S-So you'll spent Christmas with me?"

"Of course. All the other miracles are probably spending the holiday with their significant others so why would I be any different?"

Furihata smiled, closing the gap between them in a more frantic manner than before, Akashi chuckled slightly as he wrapped his arms around the other boy. They stayed like that for a few moments, Akashi breathing in Furihata's comforting scent and the other boy pressing light kisses to Akashi's cheeks.

"So...how is Yukio?" Furihata murmured, pulling away slightly. "Is he okay?"

"Ryouta took care of him last night. Mori checked in on him this morning and said he was doing okay. I'm confident he'll return to class tomorrow."

"Do you think...it's related to everything else?"

"I'm having Tetsuya talk to him later. It was certainly out of character for him so I'm not sure. Either way, I'm not too concerned right now."

"It's been quite a few days since...so I wondered if it's all just laying low." Furihata hummed.

"Well if it's targeting miracles then there are three left."

"Did...did you pick up on anything during that night?"

Akashi shook his head. "All I know is that Ryouta is of interest."

Furihata dropped the topic, opting instead to start getting Akashi to plan this dorm event he had suggested. The heir needed to be distracted from all the supernatural things, if he dwelled on it for too long then he could become obsessed with it and Furihata didn't want that at all.

 

\---

 

"So what are we wasting our free period on?" Aomine sighed, after the previous night he didn't really want to be outside but Kagami had tugged him out there regardless.

"Kuroko wants to know what is at the top of this pathway that Kasa was on."

"And why can't he just ask?"

"Kise is kind of...fiercely protective right now?" Kagami replied. "I mean if you were hypothermic and I nursed you back to health I think I would be too!"

"You in a nurse's outfit...that's a good enough reason to put my life in danger."

Kagami playfully slapped the back of Aomine's head. "Pervert."

"Says the one who tried to imply we showered together when your hair turned purple."

"You fucking--"

Aomine laughed, avoiding another slap as they trudged up the pathway. Being with Kagami romantically wasn't much different to the friendship he had with the red-head. They still bickered, they still made fun of each other, Kuroko still rolled his eyes at their stupid arguments. The only thing that had changed was how brash they were when it came to the more physical aspects of their relationship.

"So we'll be staying in my cousin's apartment whilst in Tokyo. He's going on vacation to...somewhere. I don't care, the point is I'm house-sitting for him. So...we'll have the entire place to ourselves Taiga." Aomine raised an eyebrow.

"Your point? Wasn't Satsuki meant to be joining us?"

"Oh yeah well she's got other friends baka. Besides, me and her shared enough bedrooms and futons at each other's houses when we were growing up, I think she'll be more than happy to leave us be."

"...so you're saying..."

"Taiga are you _that_ dense?" Aomine laughed. "Dude I'm saying we should get drunk and have some fun y'know." Aomine walked closer to Kagami, reaching around the other's waist and tugging him into a kiss.

Most of their exchanges were subtle battles for dominance, the lazier locking of lips tended to fall into Kagami's favour as Aomine rarely put effort into them but if he was caught by surprise then he was often at Aomine's mercy. They paused in their walking as Kagami felt Aomine's tongue against his, it was sloppy and if anyone else had been around then they probably would've gotten something thrown at them for it.

With a grunt, Kagami shoved the other away. "...right...sure."

Aomine grinned. "Holiday sex is great."

"And how would you know hm?" Kagami challenged as they started walking again. Aomine rolled his eyes and declined to answer at first until Kagami shoved him.

"You're not the only one who's had a few drunken shenanigans."

"Oh do tell." Kagami smirked.

"No! You won't tell me what happened with Himuro so I won't tell you what I did." Aomine seemed a bit flustered as he averted his gaze. He didn't see the point in telling Kagami in that moment that he was actually a virgin.

Kagami snorted. "Fine, it doesn't matter. I guess that means you'll do all the hard work."

Their conversation continued in a light-hearted manner as they walked through the fresh snow. Neither of them had spoken to Kasamatsu so they had no idea if he had even gone all the way up the pathway. They passed stone lanterns that puzzled them but they didn't comment on it, opting to just continue up, following the undisturbed path. Out of habit, Kagami's hand found Aomine's in the cold air, their fingers linking together without thought as they trudged through the snow.

"So how come you're not going home for winter vacation?" Kagami asked.

"Eh? Oh I dunno, I just don't see the point. Like I'll probably drag you to my home at some point...my mom will wanna meet you once I actually tell her about you." Aomine smiled. "You think my hot chocolate is good, wait til taste hers. It's to die for."

Kagami chuckled, squeezing Aomine's hand. "Great. Looking forward to it."

After a bit more walking they came across the first torii gate, Aomine frowned slightly but said nothing, keeping his thoughts to himself as they passed under it. Neither of them said anything as they passed under more of them, there was a distinct feeling of uneasiness about them as they found the first set of statues.

"Foxes." Kagami stated, letting go of Aomine's hand and approaching the one with the crop in its stone jaws.

"Don't touch them." Aomine uttered.

"Huh?"

"I said don't touch them baka. Don't you know anything?"

"...I guess?" Kagami replied. "What's the deal with them then?"

Aomine looked at the other statue, he remembered it coming up in conversation back in Teikou when Midorima went on a rant about something he read. Akashi had entertained the other miracle's conversation over lunch whilst Murasakibara couldn't have cared less about it. It had been a long ramble about some news report about a shrine being torn down for a building development  and how it was disrespectful to the underlying culture of the land. Aomine had only vaguely paid attention as Kuroko wasn't around at the time and Kise was running late.

"If they're here then that means there's probably a shrine up ahead." He sighed. "Come on, I wanna see this."

Kagami shot him a puzzled look but nodded, equally curious now that Aomine's relaxed demeanour seemed to have vanished and been replaced with a somewhat tense attitude. They walked in silence, snow crunching under their feet and the distant call of crows filling the wordless void. Kagami wanted to ask Aomine a lot of questions, mainly regarding what he meant by 'don't you know anything' but he sensed that the other would reveal all if there really was a shrine at the end of the pathway.

When the stone torii gate came into view Aomine hummed, not in content but in concern. Kagami didn't question it and stopped just short of it next to the other male.

"This is strange." Aomine breathed.

"Why? Shrines are common aren't they?"

The rope swung in the breeze in front of them. Aomine couldn't make out the words on the tattered paper charm but he could take an educated guess on what it said.

"Think about it Taiga." He hummed. "No-one on campus knew this existed. Why?"

Kagami shrugged. "It's a long hike up here so maybe the staff decided they'd rather not have students skipping lessons up here?"

"Possibly. But they could've fenced it off and kept the gate locked during lessons and opened it on the weekend. My point is, shrines are common and a key part of traditional life...so why is it all the way up here on the side of a mountain?"

"It's old as balls?"

Aomine couldn't stop the small laugh escaping him. "Right, true. Seriously though, the other thing that is strange, you see how the doors are shut tight?"

Kagami glanced over and saw what Aomine was referring to; the shutter doors looked like they had been sealed shut many years previously, their green paint was peeling but the doors themselves showed no sign of degrading. "Yeah."

"Rural shrines like this one wouldn't necessarily be a room, they'd be more like an alcove or something that could naturally withstand the elements whilst still being open to visitors. So why is this one different?"

All these questions were making Kagami's head hurt. "Get to the point Daiki..."

"Well." Aomine huffed. "I'm saying this isn't a typical 'come here and prey to the gods' shrine. I think this one was built for a specific purpose. I want to know why."

Before Kagami could voice any opinion, Aomine walked under the torii gate and across the undisturbed snow. He paused in front of the doors and glanced around the entire front of the small building. He noticed paper charms had been stuck to the fading wood, most of them degraded beyond legibility.

"Shit." He breathed once he found one he could read. "Taiga gimme your phone."

"What? Why?"

"It has a better camera than mine." Aomine quipped. "Hurry up."

Kagami grumbled slightly, fishing his phone out of his pocket and walking over to pass it to Aomine. He got a rush of dread as he handed the device over, his stomach felt like it was being twisted into a pretzel as Aomine snapped numerous pictures of the shrine and the charms.

"Daiki...can we go now?" He murmured, hugging himself as his stomach continued to complain. "I don't...I think I’m gonna hurl."

Aomine glanced over, Kagami looked rather pale and he was shaking from something other than the cold. "Go and stand outside the clearing." He stated. "You might feel better."

Kagami didn't object, he slowly made his way back to where they had stood overlooking the shrine. IT wasn't immediate, but he did start to feel at ease once again. He was very confused. Aomine spent a while taking more pictures before running his fingers over the door, he debated forcing the doors open but concluded that he should check what these charms meant and if his gut instinct was correct.

"So another thing." Aomine sighed as they slowly began their trek down. "This entire path and that clearing are untouched by nature. As in, the rest of this god damn woodland is overgrown as fuck but all this is cleared out."

"And...Kasa was up here for hours? It took us like forty minutes to walk up at a slow pace." Kagami added, feeling more at ease but still wanting to lie down.

"This isn't making much sense. However, I'll give these photos to Tetsu and see what he thinks. He's probably spoken with Midorima about all this at some point and--"

A bell chime caught their attention. They glanced back up the path but saw nothing of interest. Kagami shuddered and Aomine hummed in concern again.

"I'm starting to get a bad feeling."

"How come you're so into all this?" Kagami asked as they continued walking at a quicker pace.

"Huh? Oh I dunno, Japanese history just interests me, like samurais and whatnot. Imayoshi tutored me during my first week here because he had to fulfil some list to become vice president of the student council and one of them involved tutoring a first year...anyway. We both shared the interest of this kinda thing. Hyuuga also got in on the act because he's like _obsessed_ with warlords and shit so yeah. It was a weird week." Aomine shrugged. "I just retained some of that information and whatever Midorima babbled on about during middle school."

"Huh...so what are you thinking? About this shrine?"

"I'm thinking I need to talk to Tetsu. You saw that notebook of his that he's been writing everything down in. This could be linked--"

"Well if foxes are involved then that already links it to Mura. Didn't he say he had dreams about foxes?"

"Exactly. I'm not good at drawing links necessarily but Tetsu is, if there's a link then he'll sniff it out."

Kagami nodded, finding Aomine's hand again and squeezing it. Aomine smiled and tugged him closer to kiss his cheek. The rest of the walk down to the main campus went without incident.

 

\---

 

Kuroko nodded as Kasamatsu told him all he could remember from the night before, the third year's memory was reasonably good, but the large gap between the bell chime and when he realised he was lost concerned Kuroko.

"A bell chime." The smaller boy hummed, circling the point in his notebook.

Kasamatsu huffed, Kise wasn't back from class yet but he was anticipating the blond to snuggle up to him within a few minutes of entering the room. He smiled to himself as he thought about the gentle caresses and lazy kisses he was bound to receive.

"Yeah, it was like...hm...just a single chime."

"Like a bell on a cat's collar?"

"Yeah? Kind of." Kasamatsu shrugged, he felt tired still but that was to be expected as his body needed more rest.

Kuroko nodded. "I think that'll be all for now senpai."

With a grunt from the other, Kuroko smiled and left him to rest some more. The more he thought about it, the more he entertained the idea of the legend of the fox god being linked. He knocked on Midorima's room door before entering, Takao was fast asleep in Midorima's hold but the miracle was awake and nodded for Kuroko to come in.

"So?" He whispered, careful not to wake his lover. "What did Kasa have to say?"

"There's a shrine at the top of the path." Kuroko stated in a voice barely above a whisper. "By his description...I would guess it's one for Inari."

"Wait, there's a shrine up there?" Midorima frowned. "Abandoned or?"

"He said it looked well-maintained. I did send Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun up there so hopefully they'll be able to give us more."

Midorima hummed, nuzzling Takao's neck as he thought. "So Inari. The God of rice?"

"The God of rice and a load of other things...fertility and prosperity to name two of them."

"The fox god."

"Yes."

"...didn't you say that it wasn't a malicious type?"

Kuroko nodded, he hadn't managed to drag up that much on it - mainly on the basis that he wasn't sure that they'd be discussing a god being involved - but he did know a few things. "It's widely believed that foxes are Inari's servants and that those are the tricksters."

Midorima sighed. "So what do you think?"

"Me?"

"You're the one with all the research. I just know basic legends."

Kuroko smiled a little, Midorima didn't often compliment others but when he did, it was always subtle. "I don't think...I'm unsure why a God would want to inflict pain on us, especially targeting the miracles."

"Maybe the curse is something else like you said yesterday. Maybe the foxes are responsible for the poltergeist hauntings."

"But Murasakibara-kun dreamt about foxes."

"Maybe whatever is affecting us, is trying to lead us astray."

Kuroko sighed. He had all this information but none of it fitted together properly, it was like he was trying to piece together two different jigsaw puzzles at once. He thanked Midorima for his input before leaving the miracle to whatever he was doing beforehand.

The dorm didn't feel off, so Kuroko concluded that the smudging was having a positive effect. He reread his new notes as he made his way downstairs, briefly wondering if he should ask Akashi for his thoughts. Although he was weary as Furihata had politely asking him to keep that to a minimum as he didn't want Akashi obsessing over it, Kuroko understood completely and actually agreed with him.

The last thing he needed was Akashi obsessing over anything.

When Aomine and Kagami returned, Kuroko was sat in front of the fire watching the flames dance in the breeze, he had been in a state of deep thought throughout the afternoon and still hadn't come up with any answers. He swiped through the photos on Kagami's phone as he listened to Aomine's thoughts and description of the shrine they saw.

"And then Taiga felt sick so we--"

Kuroko's head snapped up. "Sick?"

Kagami shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "Yeah...my stomach felt all twisted but it faded once I left the shrine."

Aomine's hand was resting on Kagami's thigh as he looked back and forth between the two of them. "What are you thinking Tetsu?"

Kuroko continued swiping through the pictures without answering, he stared at the close up of one of the paper charms. He got to the most recent one and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Can you make out what it says?" Kuroko asked, handing the phone to Aomine.

"It kinda looks like a warning. I dunno, it's written in some old dialect."

"How old is that shrine?" Kagami asked. "Like, old dialect?"

Kuroko shrugged. In his mind he estimated it was a good hundred years old. "The mystery grows deeper."

"The school's living up to its name." Kagami sighed. "So what _are_ you thinking Kuroko?"

"We need to find out what we here before the school. That could provide some clues."

Aomine and Kagami shared a glance. "Well, no-one knows. Maybe ask the principal?" Aomine suggested.

"...possibly."

With little else to bring up, Kuroko gave Kagami back his phone and requested that he sent them to his own phone at some point. The red-head agreed and stated he was going to go and find some food, leaving Aomine alone with Kuroko.

"So--"

"I don't know." Kuroko cut in. "Kasamatsu-kun could've been targeted but at the same time it's a lot more...inconclusive than how Takao-kun and Furihata-kun were targeted."

"I was going to ask about the likelihood of the curse still being active."

"Just because it's been several days since Akashi-kun's possession, doesn't mean that we're all in the clear yet. Curses don't vanish, they either end or are broken."

Aomine sighed slightly. "Okay, new topic. What are you doing over winter vacation?"

Kuroko raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Taiga's staying in Tokyo with me, Satsuki will be around too. You wanna hang out for a few days at least? I know your cousins are probably visiting you but--"

"I'd love to Aomine-kun. It would be nice to see Momoi-san again."

Aomine smiled. "I know she'd never let me hear the end of it if I didn't drag you along for at least one day."

"Besides, maybe I can distract her long enough for you and Kagami-kun to slip off somewhere..."

"Now you're talking my language." Aomine smirked, leaning forward and ruffling Kuroko's hair. "But it would be great to just hang out with two of my best friends, eating shitty food, watching movies, maybe play some basketball if it's not freezing cold...y'know?"

"I know. I appreciate the sentiment Aomine-kun." Kuroko smiled. "I'll tell my parents when I next call them."

Aomine nodded. "Good. I'll leave you to it then Tetsu, see you later yeah?"

Kuroko kept smiling as Aomine got up and left, he shook his head slightly as he considered that he hadn't seen Aomine this happy in a while. It really was like dating Kagami had exposed his more content and relaxed side.

He hoped it would continue for the rest of their time here, and maybe even beyond graduation.

 


	23. Love keeps us kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on to your hats folks, shit's about to get intense.
> 
> Uh slight TW for depression and suicide...I don't want to spoil anything, also please read the end of chapter notes as well.
> 
> As always, thank you for the endless support!   
> \---  
> Songs for the chapter:  
> Vulnerable - Secondhand Serenade  
> The messenger - Linkin Park

Chapter Twenty-Three

Love keeps us kind

 

December, the coldest of months, the darkest of months. In light of everything that had happened since Halloween, it was no surprise that everyone was counting down the days until the end of the semester. It wasn't that they hated school, they just wanted to get away from it all.

"...suppose it strikes when we come back?" Sakurai murmured to Furihata as they sat in the deserted dining room. It was late in the evening and most of the others were either in the lounge or in their rooms, leaving the two of them to speculate about why everything seems too normal.

"I'm not sure." Furihata replied in an equally quiet voice. "There are three miracles left...so it's possible."

"What does Akashi think?"

"I've tried to keep him distracted from it all, he's still trying to get back to..." He trailed off, he considered Sakurai one of his best friends but trying to explain Akashi's current mental state wasn't easy. "He's different."

"Different? In a bad way?"

"Oh no, in a good way. But he's struggling y'know."

Sakurai offered a smile. "I get it Kouki. He's been in one state of mind for so long that anything different is a shock to his system?"

Furihata returned the smile. "Yeah. He's taken to sleeping a lot more, I can't blame him for it."

"I expect the winter break will help him. Besides, he's going to be with your family right? It'll be good for him to be in a loving home like that."

"Yeah...well...I hope his dad doesn't intervene and say he can't."

Sakurai shook his head. "Somehow I think even if he did, Akashi would go anyway."

That was a fair point, Furihata couldn't help but laugh slightly. It was true that Akashi was stubborn and whilst he respected his father, there was a certain rebellious streak that had made itself known since his possession. Mainly via telling Imayoshi what he really thought of his methods of gaining power.

They spoke for a while longer about other plans for the winter vacation before Furihata declared that he should get back to Akashi and check he's sleeping okay. The dorm was quiet as he ascended the stairs, as he passed the first floor he spotted Aomine stood in the hallway. He wasn't exactly close to the miracle but they were good enough friends for him to ask if he was okay, there was no response. Deciding that he was probably deep in thought about something, Furihata left him to it and continued up to Akashi's room, letting himself in quietly so that he didn't wake his boyfriend up.

 

\--- 

 

Kagami didn't think anything of it when he woke up in an empty bed. The two of them had crashed in his room that night so he assumed Aomine had gone back to his own to grab some clothes or something. He rolled over and let out a small chuckle at the sight of Kasamatsu being spooned by Kise, the third year looked so at peace that it made him wonder if he looked like that when Aomine held him.

It was Saturday, so he figured that he'd just go back to sleep and find out what Aomine was up to later. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel a tiny bit uneasy at the empty space beside him. When he awoke a while later, Kise was humming softly as Kasamatsu continued to sleep. The blond caught his eye and raised an eyebrow. The bed was still empty and cold so Aomine definitely hadn't come back.

"...you think he went back to his own bed?" Kise whispered.

Kagami shrugged, sitting up and pulling on a pair of sweatpants. "I'll go check."

In the few paces it took to get to Aomine and Kuroko's room from his own, Kagami felt a little off. He couldn't quite make sense of the feeling of dread inside him. It wasn't as bad as the feeling the previous day but it was certainly eerily similar. He knocked on the door and got no response. After trying the handle and finding it unlocked, he cautiously entered. Kuroko was still asleep but Aomine's bed was empty.

He took a few moments to think rationally. It wasn't completely unreasonable to assume Aomine had gotten up stupidly early to make breakfast, it was a little before ten so he could very well be hanging out in the lounge. Shrugging off his paranoia, he made his way downstairs, there were a few second years around but no sign of Aomine.

"Oh? We thought you two had had an argument?" Koganei replied when Kagami explained the situation.

"What? No! He was fine when we went to bed."

"Huh...well he came down about an hour ago muttering under his breath and just...stormed out of the building."

"Stormed?" Kagami repeated. "Please tell me the Aho was at least wearing a jacket."

Koganei exchanged a glance with Mitobe. "We think so? We don't know honestly."

Kagami nodded, muttering a thanks to the two of them before making his way upstairs. Kise had fallen back to sleep so Kagami grabbed his phone and walked back into the hallway, dialling Aomine's number quickly. The first time went straight to voice-mail, he gritted his teeth and persisted, hearing the pick-up click on the third try.

"What?" Aomine's unimpressed voice answered.

"...where are you?"

"I went for a run. Didn't realise I needed your permission."

Kagami swallowed. "S-Sorry...I was just worried. Koga said that you left in a foul mood so I just wanted to make sure you were okay..." There was a somewhat awkward silence. "So...where did you run to?"

"Along the beach. The tide's out right now...bit cold though."

"...you just felt like going for a run?" Kagami spoke softly, he still felt off but didn't want to completely voice it right away.

"I wanted to think."

Something about Aomine's answers weren't making Kagami feel any easier, he was blunt normally but this was different, it was almost like he wasn't being totally honest. "Okay...um well I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

The call cut out before Kagami could answer. He swallowed the lump in his throat and pocketed his phone. It was all very sudden to him. Yesterday everything was fine, they were holding hands, laughing, joking around...

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Is everything okay?"

Kagami shook his head, Kuroko gently tugged on his arm and nodded to Kagami's room. Kagami followed without thought. He sat on the edge of his bed as Kise and Kasamatsu continued to sleep, in hindsight he probably should've suggested to Kuroko that they went to the other's room.

"He 'went for a run'." Kagami whispered as Kuroko sat next to him. "Like...he didn't leave a note or even text me. And Koga said he practically stormed out of the dorm."

Kuroko nodded, the cogs were already turning in his head. "He was fine last night when you both went to sleep?"

"Yeah, h-he..." Kagami was rather close to breaking down. "He kissed my neck and went to sleep as usual. I woke up earlier and thought that maybe he went back to your room but--"

"Our room was meant to be locked." Kuroko mumbled. "He came in at some point as it was unlocked when I woke up."

"Kuroko...what's...is this because of the--"

"Calm down." Kuroko took his hand to offer some reassurance. "Aomine-kun is fairly unpredictable. It really could just be that he wanted some time alone. With all the snow disruption he's not been able to vent his emotions through basketball."

"But...why would he need to vent?"

Kuroko resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "All this chaos. We've all had to deal with it in our own ways, Aomine-kun's way is usually through sport. He shows his emotions physically, whilst you've been a welcome rest bite...old habits die hard."

"So you're saying he's just..."

"Taking a breather." Kuroko finished. "He'll be okay Kagami-kun, have some faith."

"I just wish he'd left a note..."

"He's not really one to consider that kind of thing. He's fiercely independent remember."

A small smile graced Kagami's face. Kuroko mirrored the smile and let go of his hand.

"So you're saying I shouldn't push him to tell me what caused it?"

"I mean, ask him if you want but don't expect it to be anything major." Kuroko shrugged. "I'm going to go and get some food, you coming?"

With a glance over to the other bed and seeing that Kise and Kasamatsu were very much still asleep despite it nearly being midday, Kagami nodded. He figured that maybe hanging out with Kuroko and Himuro would do him some good.

 

\---

 

It was late afternoon when Kagami's phone buzzed, he had spent the entire day in Murasakibara's room with Himuro playing cards and talking about everything except the elephant in the room. Himuro had figured out that Aomine's absence had shaken his brother, thus prompting the red-head to seek out a distraction in the form of losing at cards.

"Aomine?" Himuro asked as Kagami glanced at the screen.

"No...unknown number."

"Weird. Text say anything?"

Kagami's eyes narrowed as he read the message. "Wait...wait I know who this is." He murmured, pressing to call the number. A female voice answered quickly.

"Oh thank god, I got the right number off Tetsu-kun."

"Uh...Momoi right?" Kagami uttered.

"Yes! Tetsu-kun told me you were Dai-chan's boyfriend right?"

Kagami's face heated up. "Y-Yeah...well.."

"He's not been answering his phone."

A sense of Deja vu washed over Kagami. "He went for a run--"

"No, it's not that it goes to voice mail." Her voice was one of concern and it made Kagami's stomach twist. "It's out of service."

Himuro had been watching Kagami's facial expression closely as the phone call continued, he noted how his brother's face paled and nudged Murasakibara to get up. He told his lover in a hushed tone to go and find Kuroko.

"So..."

"When did you last see Dai-chan?"

"Last night. He was gone when I got up this morning and we had a brief phone call earlier but that's it. Kuroko assured me that this kind of thing was normal--"

"Kagami, Dai-chan is difficult and inconsiderate but he doesn't turn his phone off like this. Something's happened." Momoi pleaded. "Do something."

Kagami wasn't sure what he was meant to do, the last he heard was that Aomine was on the beach but that was literally hours ago. To his relief, Murasakibara returned with Kuroko in tow, the smaller boy gestured to the phone in Kagami's hand before having it handed to him.

"Momoi-san?" He spoke. Kagami heard the squeal from the female and interpreted it as joy, he rubbed his face with his hands and felt Himuro's arms pull him into a hug.

"He's okay." The older male whispered as Kuroko continued to drag information out of Momoi. "None of this is your--"

"Tatsuya, I knew something was off earlier when he was being blunt on the phone." Kagami uttered, close to tears. "In my gut I knew it."

"Calm down Taiga." Himuro hummed. "Think rationally. Where would Aomine go? You said he went to the beach right?"

"Yeah at like ten this morning--"

"Then we start there." He stated, pulling away and looking to Murasakibara. "Atsushi, could you go and find Reo-nee for me?"

The giant would've normally protested but he did care for his friends and even he had to admit this was out of character for Aomine. He nodded and meandered out of the room once more in search of their dorm mom. Kuroko finally assured Momoi that they'd call her as soon as they know anything before ending the call and returning Kagami's phone.

"So. The beach?" He confirmed.

"Wait what about that shrine?" Kagami blurted out. "He was...he was quite interested--oh god what if he got lost in the forest like Kasa?"

Himuro hugged him again. "Don't think, just breathe."

It didn't take long for word to spread around the dorm, with daylight fading it became a priority to at least try and find Aomine before they called the police. Everyone had a severe case of Deja vu as they assembled in the lounge. Akashi took the helm and sent small group off to scour the campus, he would join Kagami, Himuro and Kuroko as they walked to the beach to see if any sign of Aomine could give them a clue as to where he was currently.

The shrine was definitely a point of interest, the heir dictated that Imayoshi and Hyuuga should investigate and see if their combined fascination with history could reveal some answers.

Kagami's stomach was doing flips as they suited up to walk the nearly half an hour journey to the beach in the cold wind. He was doing well to keep himself from crying, as much as he wanted to keep his more macho front up, he was too worked up to care. Himuro offered him a smile as they began their walk, Akashi quietly spoke with Kuroko so Kagami was left to run through the million and one bad scenarios in his head. Everything from Aomine being hypothermic to him drowning in the high tide went through Kagami's mind.

"Oi, talk to me Taiga." Himuro nudged him.

"About what?"

"Anything."

Kagami scowled at the ground, not even able to look his brother in the eye as they continued to walk. "...how come you haven't been hit?"

Himuro didn't need many guesses to figure out what he was getting at. "I don't know. Maybe...maybe because I wasn't with Atsushi before he got--"

"So you think this has something to do with the miracles?"

"You can't ignore the pattern. Of the miracles who are dating, their boyfriends were also affected by some strange event. Takao had the desk launched at him, Furihata was scared half to death by a shadow figure and Kasa nearly died after getting 'lost'."

"Yet you and I have both been..." Kagami uttered. "Why us?"

"Why us indeed...maybe, maybe you getting sick at the shrine was your--"

"Kasa nearly _died_. Yet Kise isn't the one who's gone missing? Sorry but I don't think me getting sick at the dumbass shrine counts."

They both fell silent, Akashi and Kuroko had overheard everything. The heir was holding judgement until they found Aomine, there was every chance this could just be a mundane miscommunication. They got to the edge of the pathway before the beach stretched out in front of them, the tide was coming in inch by inch; choppy waves creeping over the moonlit sand covering more and more of the vast space.

There was no immediate indication that Aomine had been around.

"When was the last high tide?" Akashi asked Kuroko.

"...around two?" The smaller boy suggested. "If Aomine-kun was here before then, there would be little trace of him now."

Kagami tuned out the rest of their speculation, his eyes scanned the empty beach, there really was no sign of Aomine. He pulled out his phone and tried calling the other, just as Momoi had said; it was out of service.

"You don't think he dropped his phone in the ocean do you?" Himuro asked. "That's the most logical explanation right now."

"Fuck knows where he is if that's the case." Kagami sighed, rubbing his face as the bitter cold wind rolled off the ocean. "What the fuck is happening? Where the fuck is he?"

Himuro pulled him into another hug, glancing at Kuroko and Akashi for any kind of reassurance. Akashi called back to the dorm to see if anyone had been lucky and found anything of note, a brief exchange with Mibuchi confirmed that none of the others had returned yet.

"We may have to hand this over to the police." Akashi murmured. "This is beyond our capabilities."

Kuroko wasn't convinced, whilst Aomine definitely wasn't the most considerate, he wasn't as bad as to abandon not only his friends but his lover too, without a single word of warning. He wasn't like that and Kuroko knew there was more to this. Akashi sighed, he didn't want to admit that this was out of control but it was looking more and more like Aomine had really gone missing.

"Let's walk along the beach." He declared, nodding to a light house that sat on the cliff at the far end.

Somewhere in the back of Akashi's mind he remembered how Aomine used to sit on the school roof back in Teikou, something like the lighthouse seemed like it would be an almost perfect replacement in that hectic moment. They agreed wordlessly, Akashi led the way across the dampening beach, not caring about the state of his clothes as grit and sand clung to him.

Kagami's mind was numb as he willed himself not to think about any of the 'what if's. He somewhat hated himself for not challenging Aomine during their phone call, he hated how he knew something was wrong but he didn't bring it up until Momoi called him. The reasoning behind _why_ Aomine had just disappeared was eating away at him too. Had he done something to upset the other? Was Aomine thinking about breaking up with him? Was Aomine going to turn around and say it was all part of the prank war?

He was snapped out of his thoughts as they reached the lighthouse, it was old and the beacon wasn't even operational but that's not what caught his attention. As they had approached the landmark, he had walked around the side whereas Akashi and Kuroko had walked inside the open door. Slumped against the side of the tower was Aomine.

Kagami's heart kicked into overdrive as his thoughts ran riot in his head. He fell onto his knees and cupped the tanned teen's cold face. Aomine's eyes opened slowly, his pupils were diluted as he regarded the red-head. The waves crashed into the rocks at the bottom of the drop off, the edge of the cliff only a few feet away from them.

"Daiki?" Kagami hissed, letting a small sigh of relief wash over him. "Oh my god you're freezing."

"Taiga?" Aomine slurred, he wasn't as cold as Kasamatsu had been, this was something else.

Himuro had summoned the others and Akashi was already on the phone to Mibuchi again. Kuroko knelt next to Kagami and cautiously but quickly gave Aomine the once over to check for injuries. He froze as he got to the other's wrists.

"Aomine-kun...why are there rope burns on your wrists?"

Kagami's attention snapped to Aomine's wrists, deep indents in his skin where the skin had been rubbed raw made his eyes widen.

"--the fuck did you do?" He hissed, it came out as more of a sob. "Daiki answer me."

"The voice..." Was all Aomine replied as his eyes slipped shut. Kagami's face paled as Himuro held up the rope that had been tied around a weight of sorts, it had been perilously close to the edge of the cliff and it didn't take a genius to work out what it was going to be used for.

It looked like he was setting up to do something irreversible.

Akashi quickly relayed that the others were setting up the infirmary and all they had to do was get Aomine back to the dorms. Easier said than done. Kagami attempted to pick up the other in a fireman's lift but Aomine was too heavy and his own body was too tired. Himuro handed the rope to Kuroko before slinging one of Aomine's arms across his shoulders, signalling for Kagami to do the same.

They got Aomine back in one piece, he came to a few times briefly only to mutter a word or two before falling unconscious again. Kagami was running on pure adrenaline at that point as the gravity of the situation sunk in. Mibuchi was firmly in charge as they got Aomine into the infirmary, Himuro had to physically drag Kagami outside to that they could try and figure out what had actually happened judging by Aomine's physical condition.

Kagami broke down in the dark hallway. He sunk to the floor in his brother's embrace and wailed, loud, desperate and heart-wrenching sobs, each of them echoing off the walls as Himuro held him. The second year had no words of wisdom, no comforting quotes, no amusing remarks. There was nothing he could say to ease the pain, the fear, the confusion. He simply held onto the other, rubbing his back and letting him work through his emotions.

 

\--- 

 

His vision was blurred when he first opened his eyes. He was aware that his wrists were bandaged up and he was in a room that wasn't his own. The soft glow of a desk lamp gave him a little bit to go by as he blinked a few times to refocus his eyes. His hand was warm, someone was holding it. He squeezed the hand, experimentally, just to see if the other person was awake.

"Daiki?" A soft whisper asked, the voice was weak and tired but recognisable.

He let out a small grunt, the familiar deep red eyes came into view. Kagami let out a small sigh of relief as Aomine squeezed his hand again.

"You fucking...you scared the hell out of me baka." Kagami breathed, burying his face in the crook of Aomine's neck.

"What?" Aomine grunted, his memory was fuzzy at best as Kagami's let out ragged breaths against his neck, the other's body was trembling slightly as he lay across Aomine's chest.

"Y-You don't..." Kagami pulled away, swallowing the lump in his throat. "You don't remember how you got there do you?"

"How I got where? Why..." Aomine held one of his hands up and stared at his bandaged wrist. "What the fuck happened?"

Kagami closed his eyes and sighed, opening them again and regarding Aomine with a mixed expression. "You...you left the dorm at like nine and no-one knew where you were."

"...no I didn't..." Aomine replied, he was sure that he hadn't. He didn't remember leaving and he figured that he'd remember waking up and leaving his bed before midday. "And what do you mean no-one knew where I was?"

Kagami had been told by Kuroko not to flip out at Aomine for not remembering or understanding anything. The smaller boy was convinced that this had something to do with the suspected curse and therefore wouldn't be surprised if Aomine had been in a trance the entire time. Kagami had a hard time controlling his emotions as the severity of the situation nagged at him, the fact Aomine didn't remember nearly taking his own life was frustrating to say the least.

Then again, if Kuroko was right, it wasn't Aomine who was in control.

"Taiga, answer me." Aomine persisted. "What happened? Why are my wrists bandaged?"

Kagami couldn't be as controlled as Kuroko. He took hold of both of Aomine's hands and moved to sit on the side of the bed. His jaw was set as he tried to figure out how to be blunt but considerate.

"We found you out by the lighthouse. There was a weight of some sort with rope tied to it and you have rope burns on your wrists. The conclusions we came to was that you were about to jump--"

"Bullshit." Aomine snapped, he'd never do such a thing. "Why the fuck would I kill myself?"

"I don't fucking know!" Kagami snapped back. "If you don't believe me then tear them off yourself, but we found you there fucking out of it and the evidence spoke for itself."

Aomine's eyes widened as he looked at his wrists, he glanced back at Kagami as he gritted his teeth, trying to make sense of everything he had been told. His chest ached as he bit back sobs, not fully able to grasp the fact that everyone thought he was in that state of mind.

"You...you can't seriously think that I went out there--I don't remember doing that!" He murmured. "Taiga you have to believe me..."

Neither of them said anything for a few moments, the silence drawing on as Kagami slowly squeezed Aomine's hands. The red head was conscious that it was late, that he needed sleep, that he _should_ leave the other to rest. At the same time he didn't want to leave his lover, he didn't want to leave him alone to deal with all these questions.

"What does Tetsu think?" Aomine whispered, hardly able to force any words out of his mouth.

"He thinks...well he's convinced that this has something to do with the Akashi thing..."

"Except he remembers what he did. I don't." The venom was clear in Aomine's voice. "Why don't I remember? Taiga why don't I remember--"

Kagami let go of Aomine's hands and cupped the other's face, resting his forehead against Aomine's. "...I don't know Daiki...but w-we'll figure it out."

Aomine felt his eyes water, he was so confused, conflicted and broken. He hated not knowing what had driven him to such extremes. He wrapped his arms around Kagami and pulled him down, muffling his cries and wiping his eyes on Kagami's shirt. He hated crying. He hated feeling so weak. He was supposed to be unbeatable, untouchable, the best of the best but here he was sobbing like a child because he had apparently nearly taken his own life that evening.

"T-Taiga..." He whimpered. "I wouldn't...I don't want..."

Kagami nuzzled Aomine's neck, trying to calm him down. "I know."

"N-No you don't because I've never said it."

"Said what?"

Aomine paused to take in a ragged breath, still with his face buried in Kagami's shirt. "I love you. I don't want to leave you, not now, not ever. I-I don't want...I-I..."

Kagami wasn't sure how to react, the Aomine that was with him seemed so unlike the normal brash character everyone knew. It was like he had been stripped down to the core and laid out, showing all the cracks and scars from the pressure of keeping up his appearance, from the miracle status, from being the light to Kuroko's shadow in middle school. In a way he was so vulnerable, not knowing what drove him to go missing for an entire day and nearly end up dead was an attack on his being, his understanding of everything, his own sanity was being thrown into question and it was tearing him apart.

He was still sobbing as Kagami remained silent and pressed light kisses to his neck and cheek. The red head shifted so he could hold Aomine close to him and rub comforting circles into his back. He was going through his own chaotic thought process but for the most part he was shoving them aside in favour of trying to ease his boyfriend's suffering.

"I...Daiki I love you too." He whispered, in truth he had loved Aomine for a while, he just hadn't admitted it to himself until that day when he was genuinely terrified for the other's well-being.

That made Aomine's sobs halt, he whimpered and refused to unbury his face from Kagami's shirt. His shoulders shook as he clung to Kagami.

"...you should rest." Kagami murmured. "It's like two am."

"Stay with me?"

"Of course I will. I'm not leaving you alone--and that's not because I think you're suicidal."

A weak laugh escaped Aomine, he slowly loosened his grip on Kagami and pulled away. His eyes were puffy and he almost wanted to avert his gaze from the other. Kagami gently tilted his face towards him, the tender pressing of lips made Aomine exhale a shaky breath before returning the gesture. The red head eased himself into the bed and tugged Aomine into his embrace, he was feeling exhausted but he wanted to stay awake until Aomine was asleep again.

He put it out of his mind that they were alone in the main building, the notorious third floor above them had been quiet for a few days with only a few glitches on the cameras to show for any strange incidences. Kuroko had assured him that nothing would happen and Kagami was inclined to trust him, even so there was a slight paranoia about him.

Aomine didn't take long to fall back to sleep, his mental and emotional exhaustion catching up with him quickly. Kagami lightly caressed his shoulders and ran a hand through his hair as he lulled himself to sleep. Spending the night in the infirmary wasn't exactly high on his bucket list but he just counted himself lucky that Aomine was okay. Although he had the distinct feeling that this wasn't quite the end of everything. If this was the same thing that had affected Akashi then there was no way it would be pleased about not succeeding in its end goal.

Just the thought of it actually killing Aomine was one that Kagami didn't want to think about.

He shuddered slightly, willing that thought away and hugging Aomine a little tighter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't say this at the start of the chapter because spoilers.
> 
> But if any of you are struggling with depression or suicidal thoughts then I urge you to talk to somebody about it.   
> I know from personal experience how damaging it can be and how hard it can be to ask for help but suicide is a permanent solution to a (most likely) temporary problem. There are charities and organisations that you can reach out to and they'll do their best to support you. 
> 
> The only reason I can't personally commit to helping anyone who comments here is because I have my own issues with depression and I feasibly can't help everyone individually.


	24. "No dying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens. I have a hella busy weekend so the next update will probably be a few days late! 
> 
> Also writer's block struck and hung around for 5 hours so this chapter may seem a bit...disjointed?
> 
> \---  
> Songs for the chapter:  
> Lullaby - Nickelback  
> Leave out all the rest - Linkin Park

 Chapter Twenty-Four

"No dying."

 

Both Kagami and Aomine were more than ready to leave the infirmary after that night. The red head had been startled awake just as the sun was rising by slamming doors above them. He sat here wondering if he should investigate but quickly abandoned that idea when he heard loud footsteps overhead. Aomine slept through all the noise but when he did wake up and sensed how tense Kagami was, he was more than okay with the other demanding they went back to the dorms as soon as possible.

The matter of Aomine's amnesia was one still to be picked at by Kuroko. Everyone in the dorms was told to not question Aomine until the other had done his investigating, the last thing Kuroko needed was him getting worked up. Kagami reluctantly left Aomine in the shadow's care and went to freshen up and get them both some much needed food, also to fill in Himuro and the other miracles about everything that had been said in the early hours of that morning.

Kuroko sat on the edge of Aomine's bed, notebook in his lap, and smiled reassuringly. The older male already knew what was coming, it was no secret that Kuroko was single-handedly trying to piece together all this chaos and that he was about to be interrogated.

"I don't remember." He murmured before Kuroko could ask him anything. "I already told Taiga that."

"You think you don't remember." Kuroko spoke quietly. "Subconsciously, you may remember more than you think."

"What are you? A psychiatrist?"

"A people watcher." Kuroko answered. "Trust me Aomine-kun."

"I do trust you Tetsu, but I'm telling you that I don't remember anything. It was different to how Akashi's went down."

"Different how?" Kuroko picked up his pencil and already started making notes. He hadn't actually told Aomine that he already had his suspicions about how it was different, nor how he was getting close to figuring out just what was happening.

Aomine frowned. "Well he remembered it all happening didn't he?" He gestured to the air, his wrists were still bandaged up to stop him scratching at the rope burns. "He was conscious for all of it because the bastard wanted him to be."

"Yet yours didn't want you to be?"

"Well I don't remember anything, it's all blurry like I was drunk."

"What was the last thing you remember?" Kuroko hummed. He wanted to pull the answers out quickly but Aomine could be very stubborn, he had to almost trick him into revealing it all. "And what was all blurry?"

Aomine sighed heavily. "Fine. I remember...ending up at the beach." He murmured, the few seconds of the frayed memory playing over in his head. "The sun had risen and the tide was going out. I was panting like I had been running but I don't remember getting there or why I was there."

Kuroko nodded in encouragement. "Continue? What's the next thing you remember?"

A few moments passed. "I'm not sure. I think Taiga called me, he sounded worried. I said some stuff and ended the call."

"Said some stuff?"

"I don't remember."

Kuroko dropped the question. "Go on."

Aomine described some more blurred scenes, mainly of him staring at the ocean and walking along the beach over the course of an hour. He had no reasoning behind them, he said he didn't feel cold or uneasy but rather eerily at peace.

"When I looked at the churning waves...it was like all my problems faded."

"What problems?" Kuroko was getting concerned about this fascination with the ocean and could easily see how he ended up at the cliff.

Aomine shrugged. "Like...exams...the future, you know I don't have particularly high ambitions. I felt like the ocean made all of that irrelevant."

"The idea of jumping in and forgetting the world?" Kuroko added. "The idea of it all becoming a moot point?"

"D-Don't make me sound suici--"

"I'm not. I'm simply guessing what the spirit was planting in your head at the time." Kuroko's expression was serious but calm. He knew Aomine would never do something like that, he was much more likely to actually do something about his problems. "Do you remember ending up at the lighthouse?"

"The what now?"

"...the lighthouse. On the cliff?"

Aomine shook his head. "I remember standing on the edge of a cliff and peering over at the waves? It was getting kinda dark..."

In Kuroko's notebook there was a small time-line of Aomine's memories, there was now a three hour gap judging  by the sudden decrease of light. A three hour void where anything could've happened.

"Were you aware of finding the weight?"

He was met with a puzzled and slightly anxious expression. "No?"

Kuroko sighed slightly. "When we found you we also found a large weight, possibly one used in the lighthouse to operate a pulley system to get supplies to the top of the tower. It had roped threaded through it, the same rope that gave you those burns."

Aomine swallowed, looking at his wrists with fearful eyes. "...you think..."

"We assume, that in this three hour void in your memory you dragged the weight outside - getting the burns on your wrists as a result - and were planning to...well let it drag you under."

"Why didn't it? Why did it...why didn't it kill me?"

"I don't know. I was hoping your frayed memories would lead me to an answer."

Aomine was silent for a few moments. "It could've killed me...it could've gotten me to kill myself. Why? Why me?"

Kuroko sensed that there would be no point trying to press Aomine for more answers. He had gotten enough information for now. He closed his notebook and slipped off the bed, quickly sending a text to Kagami to let him know that he could come back and continue trying to ease Aomine through this difficult time.

It wasn't more than five minutes before Kagami reappeared, shouldering the door open and smiling warmly at Aomine. He didn't say anything at first as he handed the plate of food to Aomine, it was barely lunchtime but Kagami had cooked Aomine's favourite dish in an effort to improve his mood. He settled next to Aomine and nuzzled his neck before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Aomine didn't say much, his thought process was very much centred around how he nearly died. Kagami did his best to distract him with anything and everything, even calling Momoi and getting her to try and talk Aomine out of this slump he had fallen into. Kuroko wasn't in the room, he was off consulting Midorima and Akashi on the situation and trying to draw more conclusions on the matter, so they were alone.

"...Taiga?" Aomine breathed, leaning into the red head's embrace. "Do you have any plans for the future?"

"Hm? What like college?"

"Yeah...I mean are you going to go back to LA or stay here?"

"I dunno, I still have another year and a bit to sort that out. You?"

"That's the thing...I don't have any aspirations."

Kagami hummed, running a hand through Aomine's hair. "Well what do you like doing?"

Aomine shrugged. "Playing basketball, but I don't think going pro is really on the cards anymore. I don't really play well in a traditional team. Not since Teikou...I...I ruined that team."

"No you didn't."

"Yeah I did. I became obsessed with winning Taiga...being the best of the best...'the only one who could beat me is me' and all that shit." He mumbled. "Because of me...the team split apart. I-I nearly lost Tetsu as a friend and I'm pretty sure Midorima still hates me--"

"Stop Daiki...you're over thinking." Kagami spoke quietly. "You're doing what it wants you to do."

"I fucked up what we had." Aomine continued, not listening as the lump in his throat threatened to make him cry. "We were great, we were unbeatable but I got--I got cocky and...I-I don't even know how to receive a pass from Kuroko anymore."

Kagami closed his eyes as he held Aomine. The passes from Kuroko were insane and very few people knew how to receive them properly, Aomine had been the first to learn and the first to forget.

"A-And it all fell apart!" He let out a bitten back sob. "Mura's a lot more mellow now than he was and he nearly had a fight with Midorima over some dumb thing I did. Akashi was trying to keep everyone together for our own sakes, Kise and I fought a lot and Tetsu--oh god I was so selfish."

"...just let it out Daiki..." Kagami sighed, resigning to the fact that Aomine needed to vent all of these feelings. He had heard the story of what happened at Teikou but that was in a very blunt chain of events, not an emotional breakdown. "I'm here."

Aomine clutched Kagami's shirt as he wailed, loud gut-wrenching sobs tearing from his chest. "I-I was meant to be his light and I-I left him behind."

"But you're still friends." Kagami whispered. "He forgave you."

"That doesn't make what I did okay!"

"No...but it means you should move on."

"I-I can't--Taiga I can't forgive myself. I-I wish it had killed me."

Kagami wasn't sure what came over him. He released Aomine and slapped him across the face. "Don't you dare say that. No. No you don't wish that at all!"

Aomine's normally cold and calm eyes regarded him with shock and borderline panic.

"So you made a mistake, big fucking deal Daiki. You were in middle school-junior high whatever the fuck it was--" Kagami was trying not to shout but the very idea of Aomine wanting himself dead over this made him both angry and hurt. He felt his lungs burning as he fought out his words, his hands now gripping Aomine's shoulders. "You were young and stupid. Heck you sometimes still are but wanting to die because of that mistake, that one slip of judgement _that's_ fucking stupid in my opinion!"

The other let out another sob, tears streaming down his face as he sniffed. "Taiga..."

"I'm not losing you over this." Kagami breathed. "If you're still so beat up about it then fucking apologise to all of them. I bet you that they don't hate you, that they forgave you a long time ago, that they hold none of it against you."

"I-I..."

"I'll drag them all in here myself if I have to. I don't want you feeling this way. I'll do anything to make you feel better Daiki because I love you. I love you. I _love_ you and your dumbass remarks, your terrible morning breath, your sometimes shitty attitude and everything that you probably hate about yourself."

Aomine shook his head, prising Kagami's hands of his shoulders and pulled him close in a hug, burying his face in the other's neck as he continued to sob. Kagami didn't fight it, he wrapped his arms around Aomine and held him tighter than ever, breathing heavily as he tried to calm himself down.

They stayed wrapped up in the embrace for several minutes, the vulnerable miracle's breathing was ragged and he still let out a whimper or weak sob every now and then as Kagami started rubbing his back. Slowly, the red head eased himself away, cupping Aomine's tear-stained cheek and getting him to meet his gaze.

"I love you Daiki." He whispered.

"...Taiga..." Aomine breathed. "I love you too."

Kagami smiled slightly, closing the gap between them with a tender pressing of lips. He knew this alone wouldn't fix all of Aomine's problems, he somewhat hated that but between himself and the others he figured Aomine would bounce back over winter vacation.

"I will drag them in here." He mused. "The other miracles. You're all so fucking complicated and shit...like you, Kise and Kuroko are the best of friends and Akashi's kinda there half the time, Mura sure as hell doesn't hang out with you because he's too busy with Tatsuya and as for Midorima--"

Aomine let out a weak laugh. "Taiga don't worry...there's a reason we were going to go our separate ways after Teikou. We ended up here together and well...we're just dealing with it."

"Fuck that." Kagami sighed. "No, I'm making sure you all at least clear the air with each other."

"Good luck getting Midorima to agree to that. He's the stubborn one."

"Says you?"

Aomine let out another weak laugh, life slowly coming back into his face. "I mean if you got Takao to talk him into it then maybe he'll agree."

Kagami smiled, kissing Aomine's forehead before he could protest at all the affection. "I'll work on it. Now, you should take a shower or something to clear your head."

Aomine raised an eyebrow. "...maybe you should too."

"Well don't you fucking bounce back quickly?" Kagami remarked sarcastically.

"What can I say? It's my nature."

"...we're not having sex for the first time in the shower Aho."

"Wouldn't dream of it sunshine."

"You're ridiculous..." Kagami sighed.

"But you love me."

Kagami wasn't about to disagree, he rolled his eyes and smiled. "Sorry about slapping you by the way."

Aomine shrugged, slipping out of bed and standing up to stretch. "Think nothing of it...unless you wanna make it up to me?"

"...you're an asshole."

"Takes one to know one."

"Just go and get in the shower Aho and _maybe_ I'll join you."

Aomine glanced over his shoulder and smiled. "Okay babe."

Kagami returned the smile as his heart skipped a beat at the pet name. Aomine made his way into the bathroom and the sound of the shower turning on filled the silence. Kagami sighed slightly as he rubbed his face and process the last few chaotic minutes in his mind. He was definitely going to be talking to Takao later.

 

\---

 

"You want to do what?" Mibuchi asked, Akashi smiled as the second year exchanged a glance with Mayuzumi. "Sei-chan, it's a nice idea but the semester is nearly over and everyone's still very caught up on what happened to Aomine."

"That's why I think it would do everyone some good." Akashi persisted, they were in the lounge and he had just asked Mibuchi about the end of semester party he had discussed with Furihata. The second year didn't seem to like the idea of trying to organise something like that at such short notice. "We need a distraction."

Mayuzumi was actually siding with Akashi, he had noted how stressed everyone had become over the course of the last few days and blowing off steam in a party atmosphere may do some of them a load of good. Of course he had no intention of joining in but if everyone else was distracted by childish party antics then him and Mibuchi could be left alone for an entire evening, now _that_ was something he could get on board with.

"Let the brat have his party." He sighed, wrapping an arm around Mibuchi's waist. "It'll give everyone something to think about instead of all this fuckery about ghosts."

Mibuchi hummed in thought, planning a dorm party would take a while, the main problem being food and some of the third years would want alcohol. Of course policing the entire event would be a task only himself could be really trusted to do. At the same time he wanted everyone to have a good time.

"Let me think about it Sei-chan. I'll talk to Moriyama-senpai and see if we can sort something out." Mibuchi smiled. "Have you gone to see Aomine today?"

The heir shook his head, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to go and see Aomine. Him and the other miracle hadn't had the best of relationships, only the fact they were both still close to Kuroko was really the thing that kept them talking on a semi-regular basis. He got a raised eyebrow from Mibuchi which conveyed that he really should rethink that answer.

"I mean, Taiga seems to have it under control." He faked a smile. "I think I would make things worse."

"Nonsense." Mibuchi huffed, standing up abruptly and taking Akashi's wrist. "Come on."

Akashi wasn't really given much opportunity to argue, Mayuzumi chuckled slightly as he watched the heir being dragged out of the room. Mibuchi was one of those people who wasn't afraid to give Akashi a healthy dose of tough love and the heir knew it. He found himself being practically shoved through the room door and coming face to face with Aomine, well Aomine being sat on his bed and Akashi standing somewhat awkwardly at the end of it.

"Akashi?" He grunted, Kagami was nowhere to be seen and neither was Kuroko.

"Daiki."

The tanned teen raised an eyebrow. "Did Taiga send you or something?"

"What? Taiga hasn't spoken to me--"

The door opened and a very irritated Midorima was coerced in by Kagami followed by Kise. The heir was getting more and more confused as Kagami assured Midorima that 'no this won't take long' and that all they were waiting for was Kuroko to drag Murasakibara downstairs.

"What is..."

"Ah Akashi, great, that's one less person I need to kidnap." Kagami declared.

Aomine glanced uneasily around the room, Akashi wasn't quite sure what state of mind he was in but Kagami didn't seem concerned about it. The heir watched as Kagami pressed a quick kiss to Aomine's cheek and whispered something in his ear, Aomine nodded and gave him a weak smile. Soon enough, the door opened again and Murasakibara lumbered in, making a beeline for Kuroko's bed so he could sit down, the smaller boy closing the door firmly and nodding to Kagami.

"So in light of uh...the incident from last night." Kagami started. "Daiki has some things he wants to say to you."

The looks of confusion on the other miracles faces - with the exception of Kuroko's token stoic expression - said it all. Midorima adjusted his glasses as he refolded his arms across his chest, Kise leaned against the door as he watched in curiosity, Murasakibara was munching his way through a packet of chips he had bought with him and Akashi seemed the most thrown off by this statement.

Aomine swallowed, his gaze on his bandaged wrists. "I'm not suicidal." He uttered. "I didn't want to die in that moment."

"We believe you Aominecchi." Kise added.

"Well, it got me thinking though about life and shit. Like how I don't have any aspirations or goals since...since the team split up." He glanced up at Akashi who seemed to be piecing this together slowly. "I-I don't really know how to word this shit, I-I haven't really done it before but..." He trailed off, this time glancing at each of the others in turn.

"Done what?" Midorima asked.

"Apologised." Aomine met his gaze. "I've never said that I'm sorry about what happened back then. H-How I fucked everything up and ruined our team."

Kise shook his head. "You didn't ruin it."

"It was a combined effort Mine-chin." Murasakibara hummed. "We are all to blame."

Midorima snorted. "Some more than others."

Aomine glanced at Kagami. "Told you he still hated me."

"What? I don't hate you baka!" Midorima snapped. "I find you hard to get on with yeah, but I don't hate you."

Akashi nearly cracked a smile. "I think what Shintarou is trying to say is that your personalities clash, however he does not hold any of your past actions against you. I also do not hold you solely accountable for what happened."

"Y-Yeah...thank-you Akashi." Midorima murmured.

Kagami chuckled slightly as he sat on Aomine's bed and took his hand. He looked over at Kuroko and nodded for him to join the bed. The smaller boy smiled and sat on Aomine's other side, taking his free hand.

"Tetsu..." Aomine whispered, on the verge of tears just at the gesture alone. "I've been such a terrible light to your shadow."

"Think nothing of it Aomine-kun." Kuroko's smile grew a little bit. "The past...is in the past."

"You either run from it or learn from it." Kise remarked, sitting at the bottom of the bed.

"Isn't that a quote from the Lion King?" Akashi challenged.

"Akashicchi don't ruin the mood!"

"Ryouta I was only questioning your source."

Midorima rolled his eyes but smiled. Aomine felt a little bit of life flow back into him as the once split group began to reform. Murasakibara ambled over and offered his chips to Aomine as he squeezed into the last space on the bed, Midorima point blank refused to try and sit down but he did join Akashi stood at the end of the bed.

"Atsushi was right though." Akashi sighed as everyone settled down. "It was a combined effort. We all played a part in what happened in Teikou. We were young and naive, we were told we were a generation of miracles and it got to our heads."

Kagami nodded. "But you still managed to coexist for half a year before now."

"We never hated each other Taiga." Akashi raised an eyebrow. "There are just many cracks in this relationship."

Kuroko hummed, resting his head on Aomine's shoulder. "Aomine-kun, how long have you regretted your actions?"

"Uh...since it tore the team apart?"

"The team was already tense though after you punched Haizaki." Midorima huffed, he paused for a second before looking at Kuroko. "Wait--"

"Who's Haizaki?" Kagami asked.

"Oh..." Kuroko uttered. "You don't...Midorima-kun you're not suggesting that he--"

"Think about it."

"The order of who got hit...." Akashi hummed. "...the one that's still left. Tetsuya was the phantom sixth man so he had no dealings with Haizaki..."

"Who the fuck is Haizaki?" Kagami repeated. Kise's eyes were wide as he filled in the blanks of what the others were implying.

"Surely he's not smart enough to pull this off?" Midorima scoffed, he had started pacing the room now. "...is he?"

Kagami was on the verge of screaming before Aomine squeezed his hand. "Chill out."

"Will someone tell me who Haizaki is?"

Kise got up and left the room without a word. Akashi sighed heavily as he sat in the vacant space that the blond had left.

"Shougo Haizaki was a member of our team." The heir stated. "To put it bluntly he was worse than Hanamiya in terms of violence. Before all of the chaos of our final year, before Kise properly joined the team, he was a regular."

"His violence got him booted off?"

"Nope. Kise was better than him. Kise took his spot fair and square. I tried to convince Haizaki to resign before eventually kicking him out to try and preserve his pride. He did not take too kindly to Ryouta quickly filling his position on the team."

"So you're saying he's responsible? And when did Daiki punch him?"

"I punched him because he tried to assault Kise after school one day. Knocked him out cold."

"Oh...."

"So if we're right." Midorima sighed. "Then not only is Kise next, but the real brute force of this curse will hit him."

"I get the feeling this is only half the story." Kuroko hummed. "There are many things that don't add up...I'll need some time to mull them over and come to a conclusion."

"Kise has probably gone back to find Kasa...should we leave him to it?" Kagami asked.

"I would advise so." Akashi nodded. "Okay Tetsuya I will leave this to you. Let me know as soon as you know anything." He stood up and smiled at Aomine. "And Daiki, I don't blame you at all for what happened. If anything, I blame myself more."

"...combined effort." Murasakibara mumbled. "Aka-chin isn't wholly responsible either."

"Thank-you Atsushi."

"No problem Aka-chin."

Midorima was too absorbed in rereading Kuroko's notes to really pay attention to the others. Kagami saw Akashi and Murasakibara out before returning to Aomine.

"See? I told you."

"Yeah yeah..." Aomine sighed, smiling as Kagami kissed him. "I guess...I guess you were right."

"You can make it up to me in Tokyo." Kagami winked.

"Oh I will."

 

\--- 

 

Kasamatsu had been finishing off his homework when Kise burst through the door in tears, he was babbling about how he was going to die because of someone called Haizaki and that he only had days left to live. The third year was very confused and concerned, tossing the textbook onto Kagami's bed before pulling Kise down onto the other bed and holding him tightly. He had heard the name Haizaki before somewhere but he couldn't quite put his finger on where. Once Kise had calmed down enough to hiccup out how Kuroko and Midorima seemed to think this Haizaki person was responsible, Kasamatsu kissed his tear-stained cheeks and hummed softly until Kise's breathing normalised.

"Okay...so they think this Haizaki prick cursed you all because of some middle school beef?" He clarified. Kise nodded. "...I'll protect you Ryouta." He whispered, rubbing the other's back. "Whatever this fuckery he planned...it'll have to go through me first."

"Yukio no!" Kise whimpered. "Y-You can't--"

"I can and I will." He stated, tightening his hold on Kise. He wasn't about to let something get between him and Kise after how long it took them to get to this point in their relationship. There had to be a way to stop this before it got to Kise, he had to do _something_.

"K-Kurokocchi isn't sure it's the whole story."

"Well I'd believe that. This guy sounds like a moron so how the fuck he managed to curse you all is a mystery to me. Anyway. Ryouta, I promise I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I'll stay up all night if I have to and learn those weird Latin chants to dispel spirits--are you laughing at me?"

Kise let out a weak giggle. "You learning Latin?"

"D-Don't make fun of my determination."

"I love you Yukio...but please don't put yourself in harm’s way again. I don't want you to die. I don't want to die. I don't want anyone to die."

Kasamatsu hummed, pressing a kiss to Kise's temple. "Okay. No dying."

"No dying."

 


	25. Shrines and Stones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify; yes this fic is going to be over 25 chapters, I did say way back in the first few that I was aiming for 25 but I got a bit carried away so we're probably going to end up finishing this around chapter 32? Still a bit up in the air though!
> 
> \---  
> Song of the chapter:  
> The tree when we sat once - Mikolai Stroinski (Witcher 3 OST)

Chapter Twenty-five

Shrines and Stones

Kuroko's bed was in a state of disarray; books lay open at seemingly random pages, various pencils and pens keeping them from closing. The wall behind his bed was covered in piece of paper with hastily scribbled words, some of them clumped together in an effort to seem organised. His main notebook sat in his lap, it held details on every single event to date and was getting more and more unorganised as he tried to find links to them all.

He didn't really like to chew on the end of his pencil but he found himself doing it whilst in thought. The act of grinding his teeth against the painted wood seemed to stimulate some mental process as he reread his writing over and over, searching for the answer.

The suggestion that Haizaki was responsible threw everything he had already concluded into question. He had to go through everything he had written and look for fresh links whilst pulling back the memories of Teikou in order to find a scrap of a link. He had sent Midorima to the library to once again look into the history of the school, meaning he could at least focus on one thing at a time.

He was certain about one thing; there were two things at play. If Haizaki really was responsible then that only accounted for what was happening to the miracles, not the rest of the campus. There was also the matter of the shrine, if there was an active spiritual presence then that could've affected everything.

His phone buzzed beside him. He picked it up and answered the call.

"So I heard from Momoi that you're all going crazy." A familiar voice started. Kuroko quickly figured out what had happened and smiled slightly.

"Nijimura-senpai. Long-time no speak."

"Yeah. Well when I heard from Momoi that Aomine had...y'know, I felt I should call. Akashi didn't pick up so I called you instead." The laid back tone indicated that he didn't know much.

"Akashi-kun is probably busy with his boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" There was a laugh from the former captain. "Akashi Seijuurou is in love?"

"You have a lot to catch up on senpai..." Kuroko mused. "Do you have a spare three hours?"

"I can't tell if you're joking Kuroko..."

"You actually may be able to help resolve a few things regarding Haizaki-san."

"Oh god that moron...go on then. I've got nothing better to do."

Kuroko smiled. "Well it started after Halloween..."

 

\---

 

Midorima sighed, Takao was looking very bored as they spent their Sunday afternoon looking through the few books on the local history. The smaller boy wasn't protesting verbally, he was taking it seriously but hitting the books wasn't his preferred way of research. They were joined by Murasakibara and Himuro, the giant wanted to do more than sit on the sidelines and Himuro was all too happy to help out. Between the four of them they had taken over the student council room and bought all the books up so they could speculate without being interrupted.

Takao and Himuro were looking through the photos of the shrine that had been taken by Imayoshi when Hyuuga and him had explored it the previous day. Murasakibara wasn't one for reading so we slowly and methodically organised the notes Midorima had already made - a vague copy of some of Kuroko's - and reminded the other miracle to take breaks to rest his head.

"So it's definitely a Shinto shrine." Himuro declared. "And judging by the foxes, one for Inari."

"What does that tell us?" Takao huffed.

Midorima was too invested in his current book to answer. Murasakibara hummed as he picked up one of the photos of the stone torii gate.

"If I'm correct, then the shrine was put there a while ago...it looks like it too." Himuro continued.

"Muro-chin?"

"Yes Atsushi?"

"There's no sign of a shinboku."

Takao and Himuro showed no knowledge of what Murasakibara just said. Midorima glanced up with a raised eyebrow.

"No sacred tree huh?" He mused. "I never knew that you knew about shrines."

Murasakibara shrugged, placing the picture back down on the pile. "I pay attention sometimes." He mumbled as he rested his head on his folded arms.

"A sacred tree?" Takao asked. "What for?"

"Well you know that shrines are built where the there is a large presence of spiritual energy sometimes referred to as kami correct?"

Takao nodded, watching at Midorima picked up another book and flicked through to a picture of the stereotypical shrine. The miracles placed the book on the table so they could all look as he pointed to a tree in the middle of the clearing in front of the building, white paper charms were strung along the branches and there were thick ropes wrapped around the tree trunk.

"Well it is believed that the trees themselves hold a lot of this energy within them and so they are used in rituals, most of those rituals being purification and well-wishing, hence the paper charms."

"Huh...so this shrine not having a tree is kinda a big deal?"

"Not really, there is nothing to say that there _has_ to be a tree." Midorima sighed. "It's just common practice. The early shrines on the mainland were constructed in groves lined by trees so naturally the practice stuck. You'll find actually that a lot of Shinto shrines use water more for purification."

"Cut to the chase then." Himuro hummed. "We're not close to finding out _why_ this shrine is here."

"Well." Midorima huffed. "I did manage to dig up a little more history of this place. There has been a school here for at least a century--wait where are my notes?"

Murasakibara opened one eye and picked up the piece of paper the other was looking for before handing it to him.

"Ah, yes. So this school used to just be a small one for the residents of the island but it grew over the decades and started taking in students from the other islands which then evolved into the boarding school we know today. I couldn't find out who founded it which is a little odd."

"You mean suspicious as fuck?" Takao suggested with a coy smile. "So what was here before that?"

"Farmland."

"That's it?"

"Yup."

"I call bullshit."

Midorima glared slightly at Takao. "Why? Do you think there was something else here?"

The smaller boy shrugged, standing up and walking to the window. The evening was setting in quickly but there was no real rush to leave the student council room. He sighed quietly before turning back to the others.

"Suppose there was a house here or something? Like a big one? That would explain the shrine."

Midorima exchanged a glance with Himuro, the second year gave nothing away as he flipped through the photos again.

"I think Takao might be onto something." He hummed, raising an eyebrow at Midorima. "Isn't Inari the god of rice?"

"You don't grow rice on a mountainside."

"You grow other things though." Murasakibara uttered. "God of rice is also god of farming."

The green haired miracle pressed a finger to the frame of his glasses as he looked at each of the books. "Yes Atsushi you are right...however I don't know if such a house would exist and not be on record."

"A hundred years ago...that's the 1900s. If the school is older than that then you're talking the late 1800s...yeah I still think Takao is right to think such a house could exist." Himuro smiled.

"Think about it Shin-chan, wealthy farmer builds a big ass house, then decides to open a school in the house. School becomes popular so he moves out and gives the building over to the principal and that's that."

"I wasn't saying you were wrong Kazu." Midorima smiled slightly. "I was simply stating that it wasn't on any public records. I personally think that's the most likely why the school came to be."

"So the shrine was possibly built by the owner of the school when it was first established..." Himuro concluded. "That doesn't explain why it's..."

"Why it has a building as opposed to just a torii gate and some statues?" Midorima finished. "Yes that is somewhat odd."

"Built for a specific purpose I guess."

Murasakibara was drifting in and out of sleep as Takao sighed heavily, they could be at this for hours yet. Footsteps outside the room made them all pause, as far as they knew they were the only ones on the third floor. Himuro got up and poked his head out into the hallway, it was dark and showed no sign of anyone being up there.

"Maybe we're thinking too much into it." Murasakibara hummed as Himuro returned to his seat.

"Or maybe we're thinking about the wrong aspect..." Takao continued. "What about all this stuff about foxes? The marks on both of you and the door symbols and Mura's dreams?"

"Well the only thing Kuroko and I could come up with is that something here is trying to mess with us." Midorima huffed, narrowing his eyes at the book on shrines. "I don't necessarily believe there is a kitsune spirit here."

"A what now?" Himuro asked.

"I'll give you a simple definition; the widely believed messenger of the god Inari is a fox spirit called a Kitsune. There's a legend somewhere about a farmer seeing two foxes playing in one of his fields and then that field's yield being higher than average so that's where most people think that idea came from. Now, if this shrine is for--"

"Well that's a logical jump then. If there was farmland here and that farmer also believed in that legend then he may have built the shrine." Takao cut in, gaining a slight glare from Midorima for interrupting.

"Yes...that's a reasonable assumption."

"So this...kitsune. It's a spirit?" Himuro pressed.

"It's not a ghost. There are a few contradicting beliefs which is why I haven't really entertained the idea. It's not an idea that's exclusive to Japan either, the Chinese and Vietnamese folklores also have similar entities."

"And you don't think there's one here?"

"I haven't seen any foxes, have you?"

The bluntness of Midorima's statement threw Himuro off slightly but he didn't voice it. He shrugged and glanced at Murasakibara who was now asleep, the mark on his neck was faded but still there and the second year was a little worried to say the least.

"You think Aomine's gonna have a mark?" He asked Midorima. "Does Akashi have one actually?"

"Akashi, if he does have one then he isn't saying, Aomine however I believe may have one on his shoulder."

"That's probably just a hickey from Kagami." Takao smirked.

"I do know what a hickey looks like Kazu."

"I've left enough of them on you--"

Midorima covered Takao's mouth with his free hand as his face reddened. "Quite so."

"I don't get...so is Haizaki's curse trying to mimic a kitsune?" Himuro asked, rubbing his eyes. "Because the fox marking would indicate that it's the kitsune doing it."

"Which would be impossible as there is no kitsune. Plus that would mean it's at least a hundred years old to have that kind of power."

"...so are we really dealing with two things or just one powerful one?"

Midorima was quiet as he leaned back in his chair. "I'm inclined to say one. However...the shrine is something that puzzles me."

"We're going in circles Shin-chan...." Takao whimpered, fatigue and boredom getting to him finally. "Shouldn't we get Kuroko in on this?"

"He's handling the Haizaki part. He's going through all his notes right now."

"Well I'm tired." Himuro declared. "And Atsushi seems to be asleep so I think we should call it a night and pick this up tomorrow after class."

"Akashi's okay with us leaving all this here?" Midorima asked.

"Hm? Yeah. The only thing we may have to deal with is Imayoshi sticking his nose in."

"...maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing? A fresh pair of eyes may be useful."

The second year raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'll drop by his room and see if he wants to help. Heck at this rate we might as well just throw the doors open to anyone."

"I'm drawing the line there." The miracle scoffed. "Things will get ridiculous."

"I was kidding Midorima." Himuro laughed. "Come on, let's clear up a little and then get back to the dorm."

 

\---

 

Kasamatsu had promised Kise that he'd be back as soon as possible, he needed to get some air and clarify his thoughts. With Kagami looking to stay with Aomine for the next few days at least, it meant Kasamatsu had some privacy with Kise which also meant he needed to fetch some things from his actual room. Imayoshi was sat on his bed texting when the other third year entered, he seemed surprised to see Kasamatsu.

"How is he? Kise I mean. We've all heard that he thinks he's next."

"There's a bit more to it than that." Kasamatsu grumbled as he rummaged around for some fresher clothes, he didn't really anticipate leaving Kise for the next few days so he figured he needed to take some with him downstairs. "This Haizaki bastard assaulted him in middle school and started this beef with all of them."

"...this is all over a middle school incident?" Imayoshi smirked. "Really?"

"I don't fucking know, I had a hysterical boyfriend in my arms babbling this all out to me okay?" Kasamatsu snapped, glaring at Imayoshi who puts his hands up in surrender.

"Chill out Yukio."

"Don't you tell me to chill out."

Imayoshi titled his head slightly as he watched the other's body language, Kasamatsu's shoulders were tense, there were dark shadows under his eyes, he kept muttering under his breath as he paced back and forth in the room. Even if the two of them didn't have the best relationship, Imayoshi was still concerned.

"You haven't slept much have you?"

"Well would you if Hanamiya was in this situation?" Kasamatsu grunted. "I fucking love him you ass, some supernatural bullshit has tried to kill one of his friends, made another nearly assault his own boyfriend and made the other two ill. Not to mention that _I_ nearly fucking died. So no, no I haven't slept much Shouichi."

"...you should rest Yukio. Rest here."

"What the fuck are you talking about--"

"Who's to say that it hasn't already started with him? He's hysterical and you're drained. Midorima would say that's the first sign something isn't right."

"Oh not you too."

Imayoshi stood up and stretched. "I'm just saying, right now you need to be aware of how you're being affected by it all. Last thing you need is to be caught off guard."

Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow, for once he actually saw where Imayoshi was coming from. He didn't want to admit that he wanted to spend a night in his own bed. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with Kise, but this constant battle to stop the blond going crazy was taking its toll on him. It made his heart ache just how much he loved Kise, he wanted nothing more than to stay by his side every waking moment but sacrificing his own sanity and well-being to do so wasn't healthy.

"Maybe you're right, but I don't want Ryouta to think I don't love him...that I'm not prepared to stick with him through this."

"He'll understand I'm sure." Imayoshi mused. "It might hurt him a little but just one night couldn't hurt?"

"I'm not leaving him alone in that room."

"Get him to stay up here or something."

"With you?" Kasamatsu gave the other a puzzled look. "I dunno Shou..."

"It's fine, but if Kagami is with Aomine then maybe it would do Kise some good to stay with someone other than a miracle. Besides, I seem to be fairly resistant to supernatural stuff."

"They probably take one look inside your head and see you're too fucked up for their tastes."

"You wound me with your words Yukio." Imayoshi clutched his chest in fake pain. "Seriously, stay in Moriyama's room if you still want to be close to him but I seriously think he should get out of that room and away from the other miracles for a night or two."

Kasamatsu wasn't entirely sure how he was meant to convince Kise to do this. "I'll see what he says."

That was good enough for the other third year, he shrugged and wandered into the bathroom, leaving Kasamatsu to ponder how he was going to explain this reasoning to Kise.

 

\---

 

As the night rolled in, bringing cold wind with the darkness, a somewhat uneasy feeling fell on the dorm. No-one really knew how to describe it but there was a heaviness in the air and it only made tensions run high. Hanamiya was the first one to really snap, when Imayoshi told him that Kise was potentially staying in his room that night the second year stormed back to his own room and slammed the door so hard the wall shook.

That in itself wasn't abnormal. However Kuroko could sense something was building, the pressure in the air was increasing and all it needed was a spark to set the entire building off. He tugged Kagami out into the hallway and explained that something was off, the red head nodded and confessed that he felt it too.

"So what do we do? Another smudging?"

"No. We can't get everyone out. I'm afraid we might just have to wait it out and hope it disperses by itself."

"Fat chance of that." Kagami grunted, glancing at the stairs and seeing Himuro looking concerned, he waved his brother over and asked what was wrong.

"Atsushi's asleep, I think he might be having a nightmare again. I can't get him to snap out of it." He replied quietly. "I've left him alone for now but still...he's not had one for a few weeks so I'm worried."

"...Kagami-kun can you check on Midorima?"

"Huh? Why?"

"I think it's retargeting everyone. Someone find Akashi."

Himuro nodded, leaving to seek out the heir. Kuroko disappeared into his own room and was satisfied that Aomine seemed content as he flicked through a magazine. After he collected what he needed he told the other that he was going to see Murasakibara, Aomine grunted in acknowledgement as Kuroko left.

When Kuroko entered the room where Murasakibara was sleeping, the heaviness in the air increased. If his hunch was right, hopefully it would ease quickly. The giant was muttering in his sleep, clearly distressed as he tossed and turned, Kuroko had to jump back a few times to avoid getting smacked in the face. The smaller boy sighed heavily, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a small drawstring bag, he slipped a small clear cut stone between his fingers and re-pocketed the pouch. He figured that he they really were dealing with the supernatural then they had to fight fire with fire.

He rubbed the colourless stone in his hand, it was cool to the touch and smooth against his skin. Bringing it up to his forehead, he closed his eyes and cleared his mind of any doubts about whether this would work. According to lore, he had to fully believe in the practice for it to work.

As Murasakibara's brow furrowed in his sleep Kuroko stepped forward and placed the small stone against his forehead. He wasn't sure if it would be an immediate reaction but Murasakibara did seem to calm a little. Kuroko stood there watching for a few moments, the heaviness in the air seemed to lighten slightly but not enough to really convince him it worked.

A quiet knock at the door announced Himuro's arrival. Kuroko nodded for him to enter.

"...what did you do?" Himuro whispered. "He's sleeping soundly."

"Clear quartz. It's rumoured to be one of the most common of healing crystals and can basically be used for anything."

"How does it work?" Himuro smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking Murasakibara's hand. "You just visualise the energy?"

"Pretty much. I have a few more that I intend to use on the others. Where's Akashi-kun?"

"I didn't want to make him panic so I sent him to your room."

Kuroko nodded. "When he wakes up make sure the stone doesn't get lost. I only have six and I don't think replacing them before winter vacation is going to happen."

"Will do."

With another glance to the sleeping miracle, Kuroko left quietly to go and find Akashi. The heir seemed to be calm which was a blessing, Aomine had caught onto something not being quite right as Kuroko asked Akashi to sit on the edge of his bed.

"I take it this is about the heaviness in the air?" Akashi asked.

"I think something may be about to strike and I want to try and prevent it lashing out at you." Kuroko replied, fishing out the bag again. "I've already seen to Murasakibara-kun."

Akashi smiled and nodded. "I trust you Tetsuya."

Kuroko repeated the same ritual he did with the stone in Murasakibara's room, placing it against his own forehead and clearing his mind. He was effectively 'charging' the stone and hoping that it would be enough to prevent any of his friends getting affected by whatever storm was about to hit. He passed the stone to Akashi and told him to keep it on himself for the next day. If the heir had any scepticism about him, he didn't voice it, he simply nodded and left.

Aomine was a little hesitant to put his faith in a stone but he accepted it anyway when Kuroko presented it to him. He would've asked about the science behind it as he didn't really take Kuroko to be one to solely rely on superstition, but he was cut off by the door flying open and Takao bursting in.

"Shin-chan needs you." He panted, eyes wide as Kuroko clutched the pouch with the remaining stones in. He nodded and reminded Aomine not to lose his before following Takao down the hall. Kagami was pressing a damp towel to Midorima's forehead as Kuroko walked in.

"...Midorima-kun?"

"Kuroko...what's...is this--" The other miracle rasped as Takao took hold of his hand and squeezed it.

"Relax Midorima-kun." Was the reply. He was silently thankful he had managed to get to Akashi before he was hit again, he just hoped that the small chunk of quartz would be enough. Another stone came out of the bag, slightly larger than the others and rougher around the edges. He took a few more moments with this stone before resting it on top of Midorima's chest. 

"How long will it take to work?" Takao asked, already figuring out what this seemingly useless stone was for.

"I don't know, possibly a few minutes given the severity." Kuroko replied. "Kagami-kun, I've given one to Aomine-kun, please make sure he doesn't lose it."

"Will do Tetsuya."

"Kuroko...find Kise." Midorima groaned. "Quickly."

It wasn't hard to find the blond. Kuroko had heard he was staying in Imayoshi's room so he immediately headed up there, checking in on both Akashi and Aomine along the way. He got no answer when he knocked the first time, the second time Imayoshi did answer but seemed distracted.

"Where's Kise-kun?"

"I don't know."

"...Imayoshi-senpai I need to know."

The third year glanced behind him. "...he's in a weird way."

"Let me in senpai." Kuroko jammed his foot in the doorway.

Imayoshi wasn't sure what to make of Kuroko being so confrontational but complied, he let the first year in and closed the door again. "Yukio doesn't know right now. I thought it would be best to keep it from him until he's had some rest."

Kuroko wasn't listening, Kise was sat in the far corner of Kasamatsu's bed hugging his knees and regarding him with fearful eyes.

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko called, the largest of his quartz stones in his hand and already prepared to be put to use.

The blond blinked but said nothing. Kuroko was beyond concerned and was borderline fearful for what was going on. He slowly sat on the bed and shuffled closer, noting how Kise's eyes followed him.

"Kise-kun what's wrong?"

"...the voice Kurokocchi..." Kise whispered. "It's...It's talking to me."

"Listen to me Kise-kun." Kuroko whispered back now that he was close enough. "It's affected all of them again but I'm trying to stop it."

"H-How?" He hugged his knees tighter.

"I've given everyone a stone."

Imayoshi held back his laughter, this was not a time to mock any methods Kuroko had come up with.

"And you're the last one who needs one."

"Me?"

Kuroko nodded, showing Kise the almost flawless pebble-like stone. "It's the biggest and therefore most powerful. It'll keep you safe for a while until I can figure the rest of this out."

Kise's eyes fixed on the stone and nodded. "O-Okay Kurokocchi."

"Don't lose it."

"I won't...I won't."

Kuroko gave the clear stone to Kise, watching as he cradled it close to him and let out a ragged sigh. It was a small comfort but if it kept his morale up then that would be enough to keep the voice at bay. Kuroko sat there for a while, watching and waiting to see if Kise relaxed again, he sent Imayoshi to tell Kasamatsu what had happened but to stress that Kise would be fine.

Regardless, Kasamatsu appeared and immediately dragged Kise into a tight hug, murmuring out apologies for not being there and then thanking Kuroko for everything he was doing. When the smaller boy was satisfied that Kise was returning to normal, he left with a gentle reminder to not lose the stone.

"...so he says it'll keep you safe?" Kasamatsu whispered as Kise showed him the stone.

"Yeah...I think it's a healing crystal of sorts?"

"Well if he believes it will then I'm willing to trust him."

Kise smiled weakly. "I'm tired Yukio..."

"I know, you should rest."

"Only if you hold me."

Imayoshi raised an eyebrow at Kasamatsu as if to remind him of their previous conversation. "...Ryouta...I think you should sleep by yourself tonight."

"W-Why?"

Kasamatsu swallowed. "Well, maybe me being here will interfere with the stone?" It was a shitty reasoning but he didn't want to be as heartless to say that he needed a break. "Shouichi will be here so you won't be alone."

"...but..."

"Tell you what, I'll stay until you fall asleep but then I'll go."

The first year blinked and ran his thumb over the stone. "I guess..."

Kasamatsu's chest ached, he buried his face in Kise's neck and kissed his shoulder, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses to Kise's jaw before finally moulding his lips against the other's. Kise tenderly returned the pressure, whimpering slightly when they parted.

It took a while for Kise to eventually drift off, the stone was placed on the bedside table so it wouldn't get lost in the night. Kasamatsu slowly eased himself out of bed and wrapped the blankets around Kise before pressing a kiss to his forehead. He turned to Imayoshi who was still awake.

"I'm trusting you here." He murmured.

"I know." Imayoshi replied, face void of any smirk. "I'll look after him."

"If he...you know where I am."

"Moriyama's room, got it."

"...thanks Shouichi."

"Think nothing of it, I like to think that after these three years together we can at least call on one another in times of distress."

"You're talking like Akashi."

"I know." Imayoshi smiled slightly. "Go and get some sleep Yukio."

As Kasamatsu left quietly, he felt like crying. Crying mainly in frustration that this was all out of his hands and he was relying on a _stone_ to protect Kise, but also in the fact he just lied to him in order to get some rest. Moriyama smiled sympathetically as he entered the room, Mayuzumi raised an eyebrow and gestured to the futon they had found in the laundry room closet.

"We figured you'd appreciate your own bed as opposed to trying to share with one of us." He spoke quietly.

"Thanks." Kasamatsu mumbled, wiping his eyes. "Fuck this is all so messed up." He sighed as he sat down on the blankets.

"Yeah...it's like this building is a powder keg just waiting to explode." Moriyama replied. "He'll be okay Yukio."

"I hope so...I don't want to lose him."

"You won't. I get the feeling those miracles are like cockroaches, they won't die easily." Mayuzumi uttered.

Moriyama rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at Mayuzumi. "Not appropriate."

"Fuck you." the other grumbled.

Kasamatsu tuned out any more of Mayuzumi's mutterings, he sighed heavily and thought about how Kuroko was single-handedly trying to solve all of this. He wanted to help but he didn't know how to. They stayed up for a while longer talking about upcoming exams and what they were going to major in at college, it occurred to Kasamatsu that it had been a while since he had spoken to anyone about anything but the ongoing chaos and Kise.

"Nah that's normal. I was the same when I got with Shun." Moriyama smiled when Kasamatsu voiced this, moving to settle down in bed. "Speaking of which, you reckon we should invite him and Ryouta to our campus' in the summer?"

"Assuming we both get in to Tokyo, yeah sure."

"You're smart enough Yukio, I'm sure it'll be a breeze."

"Yeah...maybe."

Mayuzumi grumbled something into his pillow before clumsily turning off the bedside lamp that had been lighting the room. As Kasamatsu lay there in the darkness he felt like half of him was missing, the ever present warm and comfort of Kise was something he didn't realise he craved until now. The dorm was quiet as everyone else seemed to be sleeping soundly, the heaviness seemed to have lifted a little since Kuroko had worked his magic but there was still an overwhelming sense of dread seizing the building.

It was only a matter of time before it really hit them.

 


	26. Exhaustion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for being MIA for a week! A combination of increased workload and a mental breakdown of sorts kinda put this fic on hold, sometimes I just have to step away from this project and work on another to give my mind a rest but all that aside, I'm back now and intending to get back to my normal update pattern!
> 
> \---  
> Songs for the chapter:  
> Long Live The Kids - We Are In The Crowd  
> Fight The Night - ONE OK ROCK

 Chapter Twenty-Six

Exhaustion

 

Akashi had been checking in on how Midorima and the others were getting on with their research when he felt it, the sensation of being watched. The main building had been more or less inactive since Aomine's experience so the heir wasn't exactly thrilled at the suggestion he wasn't alone in the hallway. Daylight streamed through the window as he felt his skin crawl, he reached his hand into his pocket and clutched the stone that Kuroko had given him before stepping towards the spot where the shadow figure had been seen all those weeks ago.

It occurred to him that no-one ever checked the room on the end, the one that the shadow figure had appeared in front of. He soon found out why when he tried the handle and found the door locked. It was simple enough for him to obtain the key, a short trip down to administration and requesting the key for some student council business, and then he was back at the door.

Thinking back, he remembered someone mentioning that Kagami and Aomine had looked into it but had their own experience so it was quickly abandoned. He chuckled slightly before slipping the key into the lock and turning. It was a stiff fixture but applying brute force seemed to make it come unstuck easily enough. The air was stale inside the club room, a layer of dust covered most of the furniture, he glanced up at the light fixture to find the bulb had shattered and the glass lay scattered on the floor.

"Strange." He murmured to himself, still clutching the stone in his pocket as he walked into the room, glass crunching under his shoes and dust picking up in his wake. "Why would this room be left like this?"

He started looking around for any clue as to what club previous occupied this room, the dust suggested the room had been locked for a while. Glancing out the window showed the roof of the sports wing and the outdoor basketball court beyond it, he figured that the club in this room may have been sport related until he remembered all the sports clubs were based in the other building. The bookshelves were mostly empty with the exception of a dictionary and a few outdated magazines from several years previously, the glossy pictures were now faded and bleached by the sunlight that had been allowed to stream into the room unhindered so he couldn't work out what the magazines were about.

With nothing else catching his attention, he decided to leave. As he finished locking the door he felt a presence behind him. It reminded him a lot of how Murasakibara would loom over anyone shorter than six foot, but there was no physical body behind him. He swallowed, gripping the door handle with one hand as the other slipped into his pocket to find the--

He panicked.

The stone was gone.

"...calm down." He breathed to himself, his other self was being quiet as was the new norm so he was well and truly alone.

He released the door handle and let out another breath. He reasoned the stone was probably in the room he had just locked and had simply fallen out of his pocket. The presence behind him didn't waver as he found the key and went to unlock the door again. No matter how much brute force he applied to it, the lock wouldn't budge.

Cursing loudly, he gave up. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he flinched, it was cold to the touch and when he looked at his shoulder he saw nothing.

"Get off me." He growled, rolling his shoulder which would get any human hand to release him. "I'm not intimidated by something I can't see."

The pressure on his shoulder lifted, he didn't waste any time in making his way back into the relative safety of the student council room. Takao was the only one there it seemed as he closed the door firmly behind him. He didn't really want to admit he was slightly unhinged from the experience - he had gone through so much worse after all - but he had to tell someone. The other first year made a note of what happened, not making a single sarcastic remark or joke about it as he did so.

"So you've lost the stone huh..." Takao sighed. "Shin-chan keeps his in his pocket."

"So did I. As soon as I had to use two hands for something I lost track of it and then...well that happened."

"We should probably tell Kuroko, if something can easily steal a stone like that then god knows what could happen."

Akashi nodded. "Can...this is gonna sound stupid but can you come with me? I don't want to worry Kouki but I don't trust myself alone."

Takao smiled slightly. "Sure. Let me leave a note for the others, Himuro should be back soon and he might get annoyed if I've just left everything without a good reason."

Finding Kuroko was harder than it seemed. Considering afternoon class was due to start soon, they checked his home-room but only found Kagami and Aomine subtlety flirting, Kise was notably absent too but that wasn't too much of a surprise. Next logical place Kuroko could've been was his room in the dorms, the room was locked so they then went up to Kasamatsu's room where Kise had stayed the previous night, the third year glared at them as their arrival made Kise stir in his sleep.

"Why is he asleep?" Takao asked as Kasamatsu ushered them outside.

"He didn't...last night he didn't sleep much according to Imayoshi." He replied. "I got Reo to sign him off as sick and I'm effectively skipping class right now. The only reason Hanamiya isn't on my ass is because Imayoshi is being strangely helpful and now I owe him a favour."

"Ah..." Akashi nodded. "Say no more. Have you seen Tetsuya?"

Kasamatsu shook his head. "Last I heard he was going to go and look at the shrine."

"Wait, by himself?" Takao asked. "Is he insane? If he's been targeted then--"

"Tetsuya would be smarter than that." Akashi cut in. "Okay, well I guess we're taking a trip."

"Are you sure?"

Akashi nodded, thanking Kasamatsu for his help and turning to leave. The third year caught hold of Akashi's arm and held him back. "Akashi, be careful. I mean, I nearly died up there and I'm not even a miracle."

"I appreciate your concern Yukio."

Takao and Kasamatsu sensed the change in Akashi's demeanour. The third year released him and Takao gave him a weak smile before following Akashi. He sent a text to Kagami to explain why he wouldn't be in class that afternoon.

They walked in silence for the most part, Takao didn't know what Akashi was thinking but he wasn't about to let him walk to the shrine by himself. The snow was disturbed, it had hailed last night so a lot of the pathways were covered in a slush-like substance and the path to the shrine was no different. They followed the footprints that they assumed were Kuroko's, stone lanterns lined the pathway and Takao was starting to get concerned for how quiet Akashi was being.

"...so do you think this is really all down to Haizaki?"

"No."

"...so what else do--"

"I don't know Kazunari. What I do know is that Shougo is capable of using his hatred in this way. It doesn't take a lot to put a curse on someone if you are determined enough."

"...I sense a but?"

"But a curse on the miracles would only affect the miracles, not launch a desk at you, not scare Kouki and Ryou half to death, not attempt to kill Yukio...it wouldn't plague the main building with hauntings."

Akashi's voice was void of any emotion, for a few moments Takao was worried this was a second possession of sorts. As they passed under the torii gates still covered in snow Takao sighed, he got the feeling they were being watched but tried to bury that thought.

"So you're on the same page as Kuroko? You believe there is more than one thing at work?"

"I believe it is possible. The thing in the hallway, if it was really out for the miracles it would've harmed me however it simply placed a hand on my shoulder and then left."

Takao nodded, as long as Akashi kept making sense then he was still in his right mind. They saw the stone torii gate and spotted a person stood under it. Kuroko acknowledged their presence with a nod but didn't say anything at first. He was looking at the snow in the clearing, there were footsteps that matched a student's but also smaller and more circular ones.

"Are those what I think they are?" Akashi asked.

"Foxes." Kuroko murmured. "...why are you here Akashi-kun?"

"I lost the stone."

The shadow looked at him with a stoic expression. "How?"

Akashi explained the entire experience to him and then his own theory of what was responsible. Takao glanced around uneasily, there were very few noises this far up the mountain path, even the birds and the wind seemed to stay clear of this area.

"A docile spirit?" Kuroko hummed. "Himuro-kun and Izuki-senpai did tell us of a student who committed suicide...although I was not aware that it was a true story."

"Wait when did they tell us that?" Takao asked.

"When Kise-kun got the alcohol from his sisters. If I remember correctly both you and him were slightly intoxicated at the time."

"Wait they were being serious?"

Kuroko shrugged. "It's not beyond the bounds of possibility. Akashi-kun, do you know if there is any way to check a documented death?"

"The school records might but I wouldn't count on it. They probably wanted to cover it up..." He trailed off. "Wait, did they say _where_ they died? The last club room on the third floor had been locked up for a long time so--"

"Best ask Izuki-senpai. All I remember was them saying the third floor."

"The third years didn't' show any indication of knowing it was haunted though?" Takao stated. "Surely one of them would've mentioned it by now?"

Kuroko glanced back at the shrine, his fingers twitched as he thought about forcing the doors open and looking inside. There were too many different leads in this mystery and he was beginning to tire from trying to stay on top of it all.

"So back to the stone." He sighed. "Akashi-kun I have another however...I was intending to save it for Kise-kun if he got worse."

"Uh, speaking of which...Kasa said that he didn't sleep much last night." Takao cut in.

"Then we have a decision to make Akashi-kun. Either you have the last stone which would almost guarantee your safety and potentially leave Kise vulnerable, or you wait another day whilst I swap the stones out and hope that nothing bad happens until I give you the stone Kise-kun currently has."

The heir was quiet for a few moments. He rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed. "...I'll take care of myself Tetsuya. You make sure it doesn't get to Ryouta...I could never forgive myself if I left him to that things mercy, knowing how much it fucked me up and how it nearly killed Daiki."

Kuroko smiled slightly. "Say no more Akashi-kun."

"Hold on, I don't get something." Takao interrupted. "Have you been targeted yet Kuroko?"

"No."

"...wouldn't Haizaki hate you just as much?"

"...I actually do not recall him ever speaking to me."

Akashi smiled slightly. "Phantom sixth player indeed."

"No, he just never saw me as a threat."

"Foolish really." Akashi remarked, his demeanour changing slightly. "Okay, so why are you up here?"

"I wanted to check something, but I've come to the conclusion that we need to get inside that shrine."

Akashi and Takao exchanged a look. "Inside...but it's nailed shut?"

Kuroko nodded. "I will speak with Midorima-kun and see what he advises. Typically if a shrine is nailed shut then it's for a reason. For now let's leave it in peace."

"So did you see the fox or just the footprints?" Akashi asked as they started back down the path.

"Footprints." Kuroko answered, the cogs in his mind turning already. "I'm surprised we haven't seen it before."

None of them said anything. It was probably coincidental that the fox was only now being spotted, it was probably searching for food as winter continued to ensnare the island. Takao was reminded of the speculation around the kitsune spirit and then how Midorima was almost adamant that it wasn't here because there weren't any foxes.

Except now there _was_ a fox.

He didn't voice this though, he felt that bringing it up would cause more headaches for Kuroko. The youngest miracle certainly looked as if he needed to rest, there were dark shadows under his eyes and his uniform was more displaced than usual. They managed to avoid getting caught by any teachers before the period ended, Kuroko excused himself to go and check on Kise leaving Takao and Akashi to explain to the others what had happened. Aomine and Kagami were curious where Takao had been, their curiosity shifted to concerned when the smaller boy expressed his worry for Kuroko's well-being.

"Shit..." Aomine sighed. "Dumbass is gonna work himself to death over this isn't he?"

"What do we do though?" Kagami asked. "We can't force him not to."

"...there is one way, he might not appreciate it much but it's for his own good."

"What?"

"Just trust me on this one Taiga."

Kagami raised an eyebrow but didn't get a chance to voice his opinion before their next period started.

 

\---

 

Kuroko didn't quite appreciate being kidnapped as soon as their last class finished. Aomine wasted no time in picking up the smaller boy who was too polite to cause a scene in the middle of the classroom, he laughed as Kuroko sighed heavily against him.

"Cheer up Tetsu."

"Aomine-kun you could at least explain yourself."

"Nah, it's a surprise."

Kuroko didn't bother trying to struggle, he was too tired and knew too well that Aomine would only hold him tighter. He let his best friend carry him back to the dorm building, he expected to be taken to their room but ended up in the lounge instead. The fire was crackling as per usual in the bitter cold weather and the space between the two couches was filled with several layers of blankets and pillows. Kagami was adding some more wood to the fire when Aomine set the smaller boy down in the improvised nest. Kise's voice announced his arrival, he looked just as tired but he smiled all the same as Aomine told him to sit down. Kuroko found himself being coaxed into the blond's hold, he rested his head against Kise's chest as he heard another familiar voice join them.

"You were actually serious?" Midorima remarked.

"Yeah, 'course I was." Aomine grunted.

"...Murasakibara is in the kitchen, I don't know where Akashi is."

"He'll get his butt in here soon enough."

Midorima cautiously sat on one of the couches, noting the lack of space and figuring that one of the others would be more likely to squeeze into it. Kagami sat back against the front of the opposite couch watching the fire as Aomine ruffled Kuroko's hair and smiled at him. Soon enough Murasakibara lumbered in, clutching several snacks and shuffling next to Kuroko before offering one of the many sweets he had found in the cupboards. Kuroko smiled and took one of the candies offered as Kise giggled beside him.

It didn't take long for Akashi to arrive, he looked at the scene that greeted him with a smile; Kagami had moved to sit next to Aomine and had an arm around the miracle's shoulder, Murasakibara was practically led on the floor next to Kuroko who was being held by Kise, both of them propped up by a layer of pillows as Midorima sat on the couch flicking through a book.

"Took your time." Aomine remarked when he caught Akashi's eye.

"I was preoccupied. What's the occasion?"

"Kuroko's been working himself to death because of all this bullshit so I figured we should make him relax for a while."

Akashi's smile grew a little as he carefully stepped over Murasakibara and sat cross-legged in the last available space. Kagami felt like he was intruding on a moment really set aside for the miracles, as he moved to stand up to leave Aomine tugged him back down with a puzzled look. When Kagami explained his feelings Kise almost kicked him.

"You're pretty much one of us anyway Kagamicchi!" He stated, letting Murasakibara pull Kuroko from his hold.

"Hardly."

"You spend enough time with us." Midorima murmured. "And it's not like we can separate you and Aomine long enough."

"Aren't we meant to be focusing on Tetsuya?" Akashi remarked with a raised eyebrow.

Murasakibara hummed as he kept trying to encourage Kuroko to eat more sweets, the shadow smiled but declined so Kise accepted the candy instead. Kuroko eased himself out of Murasakibara's hold to avoid any crumbs getting dropped on him, he ended up sitting in Aomine's lap as Midorima started another age old lecture about Murasakibara eating too many sweets.

"Mido-chin needs bird-chin to get him to live a little." Murasakibara grumbled, tossing a wrapper at Kise's forehead.

"Speaking of which." Akashi smirked. "How are things with Kazunari?"

Midorima's cheeks tinted pink as he focused on his book. "Why do you need to know?"

"Haven't seen or heard much that's all." Akashi shrugged. "For the record, Kouki and I are planning to spend winter vacation at his house."

"I'm probably going to spend some of mine with Yukio~" Kise sighed happily, flicking the same candy wrapper that had hit him at Kagami and gaining a half-hearted glare. "Although I might join those two for a day or two."

"Muro-chin said he might be going to America..." Murasakibara hummed. "He said he'll bring me back some candy."

Kuroko felt Aomine's arms wrap tighter around him as he rested his chin on top of his head. The conversation turned to past vacations and if there were any plans for the end of year break in the spring. He somewhat zoned out as he felt his exhaustion nag at him, he relaxed into Aomine's hold, his head resting against firm arm muscles as his eyes slipped shut. As much as he didn't appreciate how he went about it, Kuroko was happy that Aomine had done this.

As the smaller boy dozed off, the other miracles turned their attention to Kise, they were about to start asking him what exactly had been going on when the lounge door opened and Takao joined them. He took one look at Kuroko asleep and got the message, opting to coax Midorima to let him sit on his lap. The miracle rolled his eyes slightly but smiled, setting down his book and wrapping a protective arm around the other's waist, blushing when Takao kissed his cheek in front of everyone.

"Cat got your tongue Midorima?" Aomine smirked.

"Shut up."

"Shin-chan's not good with pda."

"Gee who would've thought it." Akashi muttered under his breath, gaining a giggle from Kise.

"Not like you can say much Akashi." Takao smirked. "Furi told me _all_ about your first kiss."

"He did not."

"Did so."

Akashi's face rivalled his hair in colour. "Really now."

"He told me about how you were really flustered and kept talking about stuff and wouldn't let him get a word in edgeways--"

Kise couldn't contain his laughter as Akashi's face reddened even more. Midorima chuckled slightly and put his hand over Takao's mouth to spare the heir any more embarrassment. When Kise stopped laughing he hugged his knees close to his chest as he looked at the tallest of their company.

"Have you and Himuro kissed yet?"

"Eh? Of course me and Muro-chin have."

"No way! Details, now." Kise grinned.

Murasakibara rolled his eyes. "We were asleep in bed, he woke up. I woke up. We kissed. End of story Ki-chin."

"That's so typical of you though." Aomine snorted, trying to shift Kuroko's weight onto his other arm without waking the smaller boy. Kagami gently lifted him out of Aomine's lap and into his own to give the other's arm a break.

"Oh really Daiki, shall we discuss _your_ kiss with Taiga?" Akashi asked, having regained his composure.

"Let's _not_." Aomine replied.

"Nah, I wanna hear you describe how it happened Aho." Kagami challenged. "Or are you too embarrassed?"

Aomine glared at him but couldn't playfully shove him like he wanted to because Kagami had Kuroko sleeping in his lap. He sighed as Kise and Takao exchanged a glance before clearing his throat again.

"So this baka left me a love note and I replied to it by kissing him."

"That is _not_ what happened, well it is but you left out a lot of details." Kagami sighed. "Like how you practically jumped me in the kitchen and--"

"Geez you two are so married it's hilarious." Takao commented.

"What about yours then Takao?" Aomine raised an eyebrow. "You started this whole drama."

Midorima's face flared red as Takao giggled. "I kissed Shin-chan because he was being too proud about it."

"Was not."

"In fairness, he was still feverish." Takao shrugged. "He was kinda cute about it actually."

"Did you cure Midorimacchi's illness with your love?" Kise smiled, moving to lay on his stomach.

"Did you cure Kasa's stubbornness with yours?"

It was Kise's turn to blush. He hid behind his hands and squealed as Akashi and Aomine shared an amused glance. "Okay. So it was the day after the night he went missing...he stayed in my bed that night so I could warm him up. Anyway I had just had a shower and he was a bit of mess afterwards and it just kinda happened? I guess it had finally bought us both to our senses."

"Took you long enough." Aomine sighed, getting a half-hearted kick from Akashi.

"I really love him y'know?" Kise continued. "And I'm gonna miss him next year..."

"It'll be tough yeah but you'll both be fine." Takao smiled. "He's so in love with you."

"We're all lovesick teenagers." Akashi sighed.

"Well, except Tetsu but he seems more than content being himself."

They all fell quiet as Kuroko stirred slightly in Kagami's arms, it probably wasn't the most comfortable of positions to be sleeping in but he seemed happy enough, whether it was exhaustion more than ease was to be seen. Silence didn't last long as the lounge door opened again and Furihata came in to see what was going on, Akashi smiled fondly at him and gestured for him to join them. The brunette took hold of Akashi's hand as he sat down, he glanced around the group with a smile as Akashi drew him into his hold.

There didn't seem to be a plan now that Kuroko was actually asleep, Furihata asked Akashi about what they were discussing previously and why he looked so red. Takao giggled until Midorima tightened his grasp and nuzzled his neck as if to remind him that he could easily be embarrassed too. The smaller boy quietened down, leaning against the other's chest with a small smile that Midorima returned with a light kiss on the nose. Kise glanced longingly between the two couples and reached for his phone in his pocket, sending a quick text to his own boyfriend.

Aomine regarded Kagami with a soft smile, the red-head had shifted Kuroko so he was resting fully against his chest and it reminded the miracle of how he used to occasionally hold Momoi the same way. Murasakibara didn't even stir at first when the door opened again and another curious person came snooping, only when he felt a hand card through his hair did he bother to look up at the raven-haired second year.

"Muro-chin." He mumbled around the sweet in his mouth.

"I wondered where you had gotten to Atsushi."

"Mine-chin wanted us to sit here with Kuro-chin."

Himuro glanced up at the other miracles and smiled. "Did he now?"

Aomine shrugged. "If you wanna take him away then you can--"

He was cut off by Himuro shaking his head. "No, in fact I'm glad he's with you all again. I kept feeling like I was stealing him from you."

"Muro-chin is silly if he thinks that." Murasakibara hummed, reaching up and tugging on the other's hand. "Sit."

The second year let himself be tugged to sit down, his fingers linking with his boyfriend's. Akashi mentioned his idea for a dorm party before the start of winter vacation and opened the conversation up again, the suggestion of alcohol was being entertained when Kasamatsu walked in. He raised an eyebrow as Kise giggled but shook his head dismissively, stating he wasn't going to be in charge of that fiasco again. The memories of the summer vacation came back and prompted Kise and Kagami to take turns explaining everything to those who hadn't been around to experience it. Kasamatsu sat on the couch behind where Kise was sat on the crowded floor, fingers running through blond locks before caressing his cheeks and eventually his hands being taken by Kise's.

"You think all this craziness will be over by then?" Himuro asked quietly, glancing at the still sleeping Kuroko.

"Tetsuya is starting to get to the bottom of it. Of course we can only really narrow down the possible causes until there's some more concrete evidence." Akashi sighed, leaning back on his hands as Furi rested his head in the heir's lap. "Speaking of which, do you recall telling some of us about an apparent suicide on the third floor?"

Himuro blinked, flicking his fringe out of his eyes as he thought. "As far as I'm aware, Izuki is the one who heard about it. I'm not sure who or where from but yeah. There was apparently a suicide a few decades back when this place was just starting out as a boarding school, why do you ask?"

Akashi's face gave nothing away at first, he exchanged a glance with Takao before quietly revealing his experience earlier that day. Aomine's hand found Kagami's as Akashi described locking the door to the disused club room and the sensation of someone behind stood behind him, realising the stone was missing and how he didn't actually feel threatened by the presence with him.

"So you currently don't have any protection?" Midorima asked.

"Not currently. Tetsuya was going to swap the stones over today but clearly he's exhausted."

Midorima frowned slightly before reaching into his pocket and finding his own stone. He ran a thumb over the ridges before tossing it at Akashi. The heir looked at Midorima with wide eyes. shaking his head as he tried to give it back.

"You need it more than I do." Midorima stated. "I just got a headache, I have Kazunari to look after me but you--well I don't need to go into details. Keep it Akashi."

Furihata gently took Akashi's hand and made him close his fingers around it. He nodded at Takao and Midorima in thanks. Takao wasn't going to admit it in that moment but he was somewhat worried for Midorima's well-being now that he didn't have the stone, he hadn't had any headaches since it had been given to him so now the smaller boy was concerned he'd be vulnerable.

After a while, the fire still popping and hissing occasionally as the sky darkened outside, Aomine declared he was going to go and get everyone some hot drinks. He pressed a quick kiss to Kagami's cheek before he carefully climbed over the couch and disappeared, Kise asked if the red-head wanted him to take Kuroko into his hold for a while and Kagami accepted the offer; slowly and gently easing Kuroko away from him and into Kise's welcoming arms.

The fact that Kuroko had barely stirred since falling asleep just cemented their concerns for how exhausted their friend was.

"I haven't seen him this tired in a while." Kise whispered, brushing sky blue strands from the other's forehead. "And I thought I was tired..."

"He's pulled several all-nighters the past few weeks." Kagami murmured. "Daiki and I keep telling him to stop but he's adamant he wants to do something about this curse nonsense."

"He may not love anyone romantically, but he definitely has some strong platonic feelings." Midorima hummed. "I read in his notes somewhere that he was going to try and talk to Nijimura-senpai."

The name rang several bells in Akashi's mind. "Ah yes...I suppose if it's anything to do with Haizaki then Nijimura would have something to say."

Himuro and Kasamatsu exchanged a puzzled glance.

"Oh right, you guys won't know." Akashi sighed. "He was our captain in middle school before I took the position. He was heavy-handed when it came to Haizaki and would frequently use brute force to get him to obey. He was a good captain though, I learned a lot from him in the time he was there, he had to step down because of some family matters but he made an effort to try and keep in contact."

"So he knows this Haizaki dude reasonably well?" Himuro asked, resting his head on the top of his knees.

"Reasonably, there was a rumour they were a thing outside of school but I never bothered to follow it up once I kicked him off the team." Akashi shrugged. "I doubt Nijimura is involved in the curse itself though."

"So going by how the curse had progressed, it seems he hates Kise the most?" Takao suggested. "I mean, just by what I've read, the real danger kicked up when it got to you - the captain who kicked him off the team - and then stepped up another notch with Aomine - the guy who protected Kise and punched Haizaki - so...if Kuroko isn't going to be affected then it's going to climax and then end with Kise."

"...that's the conclusion Tetsuya has probably come up with." Akashi cast a glance at the sleeping miracle. "Ryouta was his kouhai briefly when he first joined the team and I'd like to think the two of them have a close friendship."

Kise smiled, feeling Kasamatsu's hands gently rubbing circles into his shoulders. "Yeah, I mean I trust Kurokocchi with my life."

"So it would be natural for him to want to protect not only Daiki and the rest of us but to protect Ryouta as much as possible."

"I suppose he's like our little guard dog." Kise remarked. "Certainly loyal like one."

"Kuro-chin isn't a puppy." Murasakibara mumbled, seemingly half-asleep. Himuro chuckled and stroked his cheek gently.

Any conversation surrounding Kuroko being a puppy was abandoned when Aomine came back with hot chocolate for everyone. They were halfway through drinking when Kuroko stirred finally, he had been passed to Murasakibara so Kise could curl up in Kasamatsu's embrace and the giant had been falling asleep himself until the smaller boy nearly head-butted his chin. Kuroko blinked sleepily, clearly caught off guard by the sudden darkness in the room and the others being there.

"Did Kuro-chin sleep well?" Murasakibara hummed.

Bright blue eyes glanced around the group before he smiled slightly. "Yes, thank-you Murasakibara-kun."

"Thank Mine-chin."

Kuroko nodded, gently easing himself out of Murasakibara's lap only to be half-dragged into Aomine's again. He smiled as he was presented with a familiar favourite drink of his and his hair was ruffled.

"Hey, you didn't think I'd forget did you?" Aomine hummed. "Just 'cause I'm sleeping with a tiger doesn't mean I don't care about you Tetsu."

Kagami nearly choked on his drink, Kise and Takao giggled as Furihata buried his face in Akashi's shirt. The heir exchanged an amused smirk with Midorima as Himuro tried to stifle his laugh.

"I didn't realise you had lost your virginity Aomine-kun." Kuroko murmured only loud enough for Aomine to hear over Kise's laughter.

"H-Hey shut up!" He hissed with a smile.

"You implied you and Kagami-kun had--"

"Okay drink your damn shake before I change my mind." Aomine joked.

Kuroko smiled as Kagami recovered from nearly choking, his face was nearly as red as his hair and Aomine's tanned complexion certainly had hints of redness across his cheeks too. The shadow sipped his shake as the conversation returned to more normal topics, he remained in Aomine's lap with the other's arms wrapped around him protectively. It was surprising that none of their other dorm-mates intruded but maybe it went without saying that the miracles needed time alone to comprehend everything.

Kuroko was confident that somehow they'd manage to figure this out and put a stop to it before anyone else's life got put in danger.


	27. Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're only just getting started.
> 
> \---  
> Songs for the chapter:  
> I bet you don't curse god - Christina Grimmie  
> Save You - Simple Plan  
> Everything Falls - Fee

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Not Alone 

 

It was a normal day by most people's standards, or as normal as it could be with less than two weeks until winter vacation. Akashi had been slowly pressing ahead with his plans for the end of semester party as the others focused more on their studies, all talk of the curse had mostly stopped as the activity calmed down in both the main building and surrounding the miracles.

It was last period of the week, no-one really wanted to be there as the teacher droned on about Japanese history. Kagami and Aomine kept exchanging bored glances as Kuroko mindlessly doodled over his classwork. Kise was the most attentive, although not on the lesson itself, he kept scratching at his inner arm. At first he just figured that his clothing had rubbed at it and caused some irritation but it was quickly becoming painful.

He got permission to go to the bathroom, although he didn't voice his concern for his arm as he left. As he washed it under the cool water from the sink, he got the feeling he was being watched. A quick glance around seemed to show he was alone, his arm still stung as the water ran over the irritated skin, red raw from the amount of scratching he had done. He was very much aware that this could be where his mark was forming. It seemed that the others had forgotten about it after Akashi's possession, no-one had really questioned Aomine about it officially but he knew the miracle had one on his shoulder. It appeared that the location of the mark had nothing to do with the nature of whatever affected them.

But usually they formed _after_ the curse affected them.

That in itself worried Kise.

He wasn't quite sure what to make of it but he gathered it wasn't exactly good. His phone started buzzing in his pocket, he furrowed his eyebrows as everyone else should've been in class in that moment. The caller ID gave him no clues as he answered, he thought that maybe one of his sisters had broken her phone and were calling him to give their new number to him.

"Hello?" He called, keeping his inner arm under the flow of the water.

The static buzzed in his ear, he gave his own reflection in the mirror over the sink a confused look. He ended the call and tried to shake off the feeling of dread that had crept up on him. He didn't feel okay in the slightest, he glanced up at his reflection and took note of the shadows under his eyes, he really hadn't slept much even with Kasamatsu with him the previous night. He felt drained, the idea of spending nearly three weeks on the mainland relaxing made him sigh wistfully.

One of the stall doors creaked. His eyes studied the reflection of the room in the mirror, he shut the water off and absent-mindedly rubbed his inner arm as he glanced around the small restroom. The air was cold, as to be expected at this time of year but it also felt odd. The lights flickered and that was all it took to make his mind up about leaving. He didn't bother going back to class, he had to get out of the main building.

The outside air was crisp. As he exhaled there was a noticeable puff, without much thought he started the walk back to the dorm building which _should_ be empty.

_You're next._

The voice came out of nowhere, halting Kise in his tracks. He looked around with wide eyes as his hands went to his pockets to find the stone Kuroko had given him that morning at breakfast. It was light blue in colour, he hadn't quite caught what type of stone it was but he had grasped that it was more suited to protecting him from whatever was trying to kill him.

'Trying to kill him'. The phrase alone sounded ludicrous to him but also terrifying.

_That won't stop me Ryouta. Nothing can._

Kise gritted his teeth, they still didn't know exactly what was hunting him. Kuroko's best guess was a malevolent spirit but Takao seemed to think there was more to this fox link than just coincidence. Midorima had stayed silent on the debate, not wanting to pick a side but Kise figured that he couldn't decide which was more likely.

"Who are you?" He asked under his breath as he reached the dorm building. As predicted, there was no-one around.

_Better question is, can Kuroko figure it out before it's too late?_

"Leave Kuroko out of this." Kise snapped, the anger pulsing through him before he could remember that he was meant to be terrified.

_You're the cause of all of it though Ryouta._

His skin began to crawl, his inner arm was burning as he paused at the bottom of the stairs up to the dorm rooms. He swallowed as the words ran through his mind. Cause of what? Cause of the curse? Cause of Kuroko's exhaustion?

_You could save them all the trouble you know...it would stop the others getting hurt._

"I'm not that cowardly." He breathed, slowly beginning to ascend the stairs.

_It would be more...self-sacrificial._

Kise forced a laugh. Here he was alone in the dorm building with a voice telling him that sacrificing himself for his friends is the best course of action. His body was on autopilot as he walked to Kagami's room and flopped down on the bed, he didn't pay much thought to the headache he was getting.

"You may have nearly succeeded with Aominecchi but I'm not the regretting type." He hummed, he could feel a shift in the air like someone was pacing the room. He wasn't sure what he was thinking, challenging this unseen force that had caused so much chaos already. If Kasamatsu had been there then he would've been lectured out of it.

_No but if it came down to either you or Yukio then I know what would happen._

Kise's eyes widened. His previous bravado vanished within a second of Kasamatsu's name being mentioned.

"No."

_No? Is that a 'no you don't' or a 'no don't hurt him'?_

The voice was airing on the side of creepy, it sounded like Akashi when his emperor eye was active but more sadistic. It sounded like there was a laugh waiting to escape it.

"He's never met Haizaki."

There was a laugh, hollow and echoing off the walls. He felt his arm burning again and started scratching it again, at the rate he was going he'd start bleeding. The voice seemed to fade, the headache remained as did the sense that this was just a taste of what was to come.

 

\---

 

Aomine had noticed Kise's absence. As soon as their class finished he caught Kuroko's eye and it was clear that the shadow was thinking the same thing. Kagami wasn't exactly far behind them as they collected Kise's stuff from his desk and headed back to the dorm building.

"You gave him the new stone right Tetsu?" Aomine asked the smaller boy.

"Turquoise, yes." Kuroko replied. "More focused on protection than the quartz you have."

"Has anyone thought to text Kasa?" Kagami asked.

"Let's see if we can find him first, we don't want to cause panic where there is no need." Kuroko replied, opening the door to the dorm building. They had left almost immediately after class so they were some of the first people to arrive back. The feeling in the air was off, it seemed colder than it should've been and the sensation of walking through cobwebs was one they all felt.

"Kise?" Kagami called. "Oi are you here?"

There was no immediate response so Aomine started up the stairs, Kagami quickly checked the ground floor as Kuroko followed him up to the floor above. Neither Kagami or Aomine's room showed any indication that Kise had been there, prompting them to consider that maybe he went to Kasamatsu's room.

"Kise..." Aomine called as they got to the top floor. "Ryouta are you here?"

The lights flickered on, Aomine and Kuroko exchanged a glance before the older male turned to call down the stairs.

"Oi Taiga, call Midorima. Some weird shit is going on."

"Why me?"

"Because you're already down there baka." Aomine grumbled, turning his attention back to the hallway leading down to Kasamatsu's room, the last place that they'd think Kise could be.

Kuroko walked ahead of him, knocking on the door and waiting for a response. Aomine got the door open but the room was empty. The next logical step was to try and call Kise's phone. The panic was starting to get to them as this was following the same sequence as both Aomine and Kasamatsu's experiences.

Kise picked up on the first ring. His voice sounded off and Aomine could tell he was outside but not exactly where. Kagami had since caught up with them and declared that Midorima was on his way as Aomine tried to get more answers out of Kise regarding what the fuck had gotten into him.

"Where are you?"

"Don't Aominecchi...I-I don't want you to get hurt."

"The fuck are you talking about baka--"

Kuroko took the phone from Aomine and spoke softly. "Kise-kun, please tell me where you are. Kasamatsu-kun will be worried if we don't know where you are."

The was a pause, Kagami raised an eyebrow as he looked to the stairs leading to the roof access. He noted the door at the top was slightly ajar and made his own conclusion. He gestured to it  and Kuroko nodded, moving to ascend whilst still trying to get Kise to answer.

"Kurokocchi...it's saying you're not going to be fast enough."

Kuroko fought his own panic to remain stoic. He slowly opened the door further and caught sight of Kise sat on the edge of the roof, legs dangling off the edge as he held the phone to his ear.

"Kise-kun listen to me." Kuroko murmured. "I'm going to approach you and sit next to you--"

Aomine nearly objected before Kagami placed a hand over his mouth.

"Don't do anything drastic." Kuroko finished.

Kise let out a small whimper but nodded. Kuroko tossed the phone back to Aomine and told the other two to stay in the doorway and to not, under _any_ circumstances, interrupt unless he called for them. Reluctantly, they agreed. As Kuroko sat next to Kise on the roof, mindful of the several feet drop that would await them if either shifted forward, he smiled. Kise's fearful eyes regarded him as the blond showed him his inner arm. The skin was red but there was no sign of the symbol for fox anywhere, instead there was a lump that didn't seem to want to come to a head.

"When did it start?" He asked quietly.

"Last period." Kise whispered. "It just started itching...and one thing led to another--I-I'm so scared Kurokocchi."

Kuroko nodded. "What made you come up here?"

Kise shrugged. "It threatened Yukio...i-it said that if I--then it wouldn't harm him or you guys."

Their presence on the roof was starting to get noticed. Kuroko hoped that someone had the sense to call Kasamatsu before the third year panicked, at least Aomine and Kagami were making sure no-one burst out onto the roof and startled them.

"What is it saying now?"

Kise shook his head. "It was saying how I was the cause of it all...and--" He seemed  to realise something. "It laughed when I said that Yukio had never met Haizaki."

"So?"

"Kurokocchi...what if this isn't..."

"We don't know what this curse does. It may not depend on who knew Haizaki-san, maybe just you being with Kasamatsu-kun is enough for him to be a target."

Kise shook his head again, looking out across the campus, his hands clutching the edge of the roof. "I don't want to die."

"I know you don't Kise-kun. You can beat it."

"But then it'll hurt the rest of you...and Yukio...I-I don't--"

Kuroko took hold of Kise's hand and squeezed it. "We'll be fine Kise-kun. You doing this isn't going to stop it. It wants you to think that but I doubt it'll be true to its word."

Kise's eyes were watering, he sniffed and shivered slightly from the cold. "H-How do we stop it then?"

"I don't know yet but I'm working on it."

There was a small crowd gathering below them, Kuroko heard raised voices from behind and concluded that Kasamatsu was in a state of hysteria trying to get past Aomine and Kagami. Kise let out a small sob and leaned forward, regarding the ground below with glassy eyes.

"I feel so pathetic...did I really cause all this?"

"No, no you didn't."

"Did me surpassing him really cause this?"

"No."

"Then why is this happening?" Kise glanced at Kuroko, fear having been replaced by a more stoic expression, his voice lower than usual. "Why Kuroko?"

"I don't know--"

Kise shifted, releasing Kuroko's hand and shuffling back so he could stand up. He clenched his hands into fists as he let out another sob.

"Why is this shit happening? Why are we going through all this? Kuroko you're the one with all the answers, why the fuck am I hearing voices and seeing shadows when I wake up in the middle of the night? Why am I always tired? Why does it keep harassing me like this?"

Kuroko swallowed, he didn't have the answers Kise was longing for, he wasn't even aware of half of those things happening. He didn't know how to handle this escalation, he wasn't sure whether Kise was getting closer to giving into the voice or not. The blond was pacing on the roof, the chill in the air only making his ragged breaths more noticeable as he ran his hands through his hair. Tear-stained cheeks turned rosy as his body tried to keep warm, pitiful sobs tumbled from his lips. Kuroko stood up and glanced to the doorway where Aomine was watching with a mixed expression before glancing back at Kise.

"Kise. Ryouta, listen--"

"No, I'm done listening to theories and speculation!" The blond seethed. "I want it to _stop_ , I want everything to go back to normal. I want to go back to the summer where we were all laughing and nothing was fucked up. I want to be able to fall asleep with Yukio and not be terrified that it could be the last night I have with him..." He cried. "I don't want to be scared anymore..."

The first drop of ice cold rain fell. Kuroko swallowed as Kise regarded him like a cornered animal, a feral look in his eyes that teetered on the edge of primal.

"I can't make it stop if I don't know what's happening." Kuroko uttered, feeling his composure slipping away. "I am doing my best with what I've got."

"Your best isn't good enough!"

Aomine had had enough. He slammed the door behind him as he strode over to Kise and grabbed a fistful of his shirt as the rain started falling. He tugged the blond closer and saw the flicker of fear in his eyes be snuffed out by rage as fingers clawed at the hand holding him in place.

"Get a fucking grip Ryouta." Aomine snarled. "Don't you fucking give in to it like I did. Don't you _fucking dare_ let it destroy you."

Kuroko sunk to his knees, biting back the sob that threatened to rise from his throat.

"You hear me Ryouta?" Aomine continued as Kise's fingers left scratches on his hand and wrist. "I know you're in there, that you wouldn't ever say that kind of shit to Tetsu. I know you're not like that."

"Let go of me." Kise snarled back.

"Not until I know you're--"

"Let me _go_."

Kuroko felt a hand on his shoulder, Kagami was watching Aomine and Kise with a furious gaze but he was holding himself back. He murmured that Kasamatsu had been dragged downstairs by Imayoshi and Moriyama, just hearing the comments being thrown back and forth was enough to tell Kagami that he didn't need to see this.

"What's happening to him Tetsuya?" Kagami whispered as Aomine dragged Kise to the floor and got him in a bear hug, making it almost impossible for him to pull away. Kise's fury melted into hysterical sobbing, his fingers digging into Aomine's back as the rain soaked them both to their skin.

"I don't know Taiga..." Kuroko whimpered. "And it's killing me."

Kagami drew Kuroko into a hug, feeling the smaller boy's chest heaving and hearing the muffled sobs against his own chest. He glanced over at Aomine still holding Kise, the rain was cold and eventually they'd have to move inside. Footsteps alerted him to someone joining them.

"...okay..." Akashi murmured, taking in the scene before him. "Is everyone--"

"No." Kagami grunted. "No we're not okay."

"...I'll tell Imayoshi to keep Kasa under control until we've sorted this out." Himuro replied, disappearing back down the stairs and Midorima stepping forward to fill the void he left.

"Was he possessed or--"

"I don't know." Kagami shook his head, taking it upon himself to spare Kuroko the endless questions. Kise was wailing against Aomine's chest still and the other miracle showed no sign of pushing him away anytime soon.

"I'll get Reo to find some warm blankets." Akashi declared. "Shintarou you consult Takao and Murasakibara on getting some appropriate food for all of them sorted. Let no-one else near them unless I say so."

"What about Kasamatsu?" Midorima asked. "He'll want to see Kise."

"At this moment in time, that could cause more problems than solving them. Regretfully, we may have to keep them apart until Ryouta is more stable."

Kagami nodded, coaxing Kuroko to his feet. Akashi and Midorima were a little taken back by how fragile Kuroko seemed. The heir shrugged off his blazer and draped it around Kuroko's shoulders before gesturing for Midorima to follow them downstairs. The rain was falling harder as Aomine continued to hold Kise, they were both shivering but neither showed any sign of wanting to move. The fragility of the situation only amplified by the softer sobs coming from Kise. Kagami slowly made his way over and touched Aomine's shoulder, bringing him out of the trance.

"...Kasa's been effectively kidnapped by Mori so we can take Kise down to your room."

"Okay."

"Akashi and Midorima are sorting out blankets and food."

"...what about Tetsu?"

"...he's in a bad way...but I'll look after him. You focus on Kise, you know him better than I do."

Aomine glanced up at Kagami. "Help me get him downstairs first."

The hallways were eerily empty. Kise was a mess as Aomine forced the door to their room open, Kuroko had been taken to Akashi's room so that both Reo and Furihata could see to him. They persuaded Kise to take a short shower and borrow some of Aomine's clothes so at least he wouldn't catch a cold, Kagami left Aomine to check on the status of both the food and Kuroko. He was greeted in the kitchen by the smell of stew and fresh bread, Takao and Murasakibara had been busy with Midorima supervising. Kagami quickly drank a small bowl of the soup and told them that Kise was in Aomine's room whilst Kuroko was in Akashi's so they knew where to deliver it.

After changing out of his own drenched clothes, he made his way up to check on Kuroko. Furihata was holding him as the smaller boy sniffed loudly and hiccupped, Reo was sat on the edge of the bed understandably concerned and demanded Kagami explained everything, including why Kasamatsu was practically screaming the dorm building down from Moriyama's room.

"Something got inside Kise's head and caused a lot of damage. He said some stuff mainly about how he wanted everything to go back to normal and how he was done with the endless speculation. All I really heard was how he - or rather whatever was influencing him - said that Kuroko's best wasn't good enough anymore." He explained as they stood in the hallway, Kasamatsu could be heard yelling at Imayoshi about how he was Kise's boyfriend and how he should be allowed to see him.

"...I see." Reo murmured. "Kuro-chan hasn't really said anything, he's just been in that state since Sei-chan dropped him off. Kou-chan has been holding him and keeping him warm but we don't know what to do."

"I don't think any of us do to be honest." Kagami sighed.

Reo gave him a weak smile before pulling him into a hug. Kagami sighed again as he felt Reo rubbing his back comfortingly.

"You're not in this alone remember." Reo whispered. "You miracles are all stubborn and won't let others help you, but remember that we're all here for you."

Kagami snorted at being referred to as a miracle but nodded against Reo's shoulder. He pulled away and wiped his eyes before declaring he wanted to see Kuroko. Furihata smiled as Kagami approached Kuroko, the red-head sat on the edge of the bed and took Kuroko's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Daiki is sorting out Ryouta." He spoke softly. "Do you want me to get you anything? Takao will be dropping off some food shortly--"

"Tell Midorima-kun he needs to review everything again." Kuroko replied, voice croaky from his crying. "We clearly missed something."

Kagami sighed. "Rest Tetsuya. I'll pass on the message but you need to rest after that. Don't get obsessed--"

"Taiga please."

Furihata gave Kagami a weak smile. "I'll get him to rest don't worry."

"Thank-you Furi."

As Kagami left to return to Aomine and Kise, he sighed heavily. This was just going from bad to worse every day.

 

\---

 

Kasamatsu was beyond furious. Moriyama and Mayuzumi showed no sign of giving in and Imayoshi was blocking the door. He didn't know exactly what had happened, all he knew was that Kise had been on the roof and Aomine hadn't let him past, citing that Kuroko was sorting it out, and then Moriyama was ordered to take him downstairs. All he had managed to get out of Aomine and Kagami was that something was off with Kise.

"I _love_ him, I should be the one with him now--" He snapped, glaring at the other third year.

"You don't know what state he's in." Imayoshi replied.

"That's why I need to be with him you fucking idiot!"

"Yukio, he may not be the same Kise you know. If he's being possess--" Moriyama started, giving up when he realised he had said the same thing five times already. Mayuzumi was so close to just knocking the shorter male out so that there would be some peace and quiet.

"I don't make the rules." Imayoshi shrugged, trying to keep his composure despite the very real fear that Kasamatsu was about to pull some crazy shit in order to get out of the room. He was behaving much like an alpha who's mate was in danger and it was more than a little unsettling.

"And since when do you follow them?" Kasamatsu snarled, stepping forward and grabbing Imayoshi's shirt. Moriyama gritted his teeth as he pulled Kasamatsu back and bought him to the floor, wrapping his arms around the other as he held Kasamatsu in a tight hug. "Just let me _see_ him!"

Mayuzumi sighed as he got off his bed and sat next to Kasamatsu, his gaze was unreadable as Kasamatsu's furious gaze caught his.

"Listen. You're in no fit state to be of any help to any of them." He bluntly stated. "All that'll happen is you'll get to his side and then freak out. At least let them get him stable enough for you to be of use."

"The fuck did you say--"

"Yukio. He will need you when he needs someone to hold him and tell him it'll all be okay. He will need you when no-one else's love will be able to make him feel alive. He will need you when no-one else is awake to kiss away his tears. That time will come, so what you should be focusing on is being prepared for it."

Imayoshi normally would've teased Mayuzumi for being so poetic but this was not the time for that. Moriyama sighed as Kasamatsu relaxed in his hold.

"I'm here Yukio." Moriyama murmured. "You're not going through this alone."

Kasamatsu nodded, saying nothing as his heavy breathing took over, trying to calm himself down without turning into a sobbing mess. Moriyama hugged him close as there was a knock at the door. Imayoshi let Akashi in without a word. The heir briefly explained what happened on the roof, leaving out exactly what was said, and told Kasamatsu that Kise was now in a very stoic-like state that they weren't sure how to fix given that Kuroko was also in a bad way.

"He's in Aomine's room now. I'm not entirely sure how he'll receive you given that part of this was apparently caused by a voice declaring that you were in danger of being harmed."

"Me?" Kasamatsu replied.

"According to Kise, the voice implied that if he didn't give in then you'd be targeted again."

"That fucking idiot..." Kasamatsu breathed, his voice cracking slightly. "So he was on the roof because--"

"Please don't jump to conclusions." Akashi stated. "I'm just telling you what I've been told. You may see him but please be cautious."

Kasamatsu resisted the urge to snap back a remark, he nodded and shakily got to his feet. He spent a few moments outside of Aomine's room trying to focus and prepare himself for whatever state he was about to find Kise in. After what seemed like an eternity, he knocked on the door. Kagami opened the door and let him in before returning to examining Aomine's scratched up hands. Kise was led on Aomine's bed, propped up by pillows just staring at the ceiling. The shadows under his eyes further indicating just how tired he was.

At first he wasn't sure how he was meant to approach the blond. He didn't want to cause any more upset. Aomine gestured for him to sit on the edge of the bed before promptly telling Kagami to go and shower. Kasamatsu gingerly sat down, he made an effort to smile as he took Kise's hand, it was colder than normal as he ran his thumb over Kise's knuckles.

"Ryouta..." He murmured. "Ryouta it's me, Yukio."

Kise blinked slowly but wouldn't meet his gaze. Kasamatsu felt his stomach twist as he remembered Akashi's words. He swallowed and kept the forced smile on his face as he bought Kise's hand to his lips.

"I understand that you're scared...that what happened up there wasn't your choice--the things you said and felt may not have been your--"

Kise squeezed Kasamatsu's hand, causing the third year to pause for a few moments.

"...I get it." He breathed. "Okay."

He stood up and sighed, shrugging out of his jacket before sitting back on the bed, leaning back against the pillows and gently running his fingers through the other's hair. He didn't say anything as Kise averted his gaze, he was very aware that Aomine was watching him like a hawk but his focus was on trying to ease Kise's uneasiness.

"We don't have to talk about it." Kasamatsu hummed. "I won't force you to Ryouta."

A small whimper left Kise as he slowly turned his head and looked at Kasamatsu, his honey eyes lacked the brightness that they usually held, his bottom lip trembled as Kasamatsu's hand gently cupped his cheek.

"Yukio..." He breathed, eyes tearing up. Kasamatsu's chest ached as he pressed his forehead to Kise's, he felt Kise's hand cover his own as he hummed softly.

"Yeah?"

"Can you hold me?"

Kasamatsu smiled, beating down all the questions he wanted to ask as he nodded. Kise shuffled over on the bed so he could sit more comfortably. He got a nod of approval from Aomine as Kise threw himself into his arms, nuzzling at his neck as he clutched his shirt.

"I just want it all to stop..." Kise whimpered. "I want to sleep and not be scared of dying."

Kasamatsu had to sigh heavily to control his own thoughts. He had to be Kise's emotional anchor, he had to be strong and hold himself together even if he was falling apart himself. He rubbed Kise's back, pressing a light kiss to the top of his head as he listened to the blond's laboured breathing.

"I'm here Ryouta...I'm here don't worry."

"I'm scared..."

Kasamatsu didn't want to admit it, he was terrified of it all. "I know, but I'm here for you babe...you're not alone in this."

Kise nodded against his shoulder, tensing slightly but then relaxing. Kasamatsu half wanted to move him out of this room, he felt weird sitting in Aomine's bed, but Kise's body seemed too exhausted to consider that. Aomine shrugged when Kasamatsu mentioned it.

"Taiga and I will stay in his room, it's not a huge deal. Just keep him stable yeah? We don't know what happened really...just make sure you both get rest."

Kasamatsu nodded, kissing Kise's cheek as he started to drift asleep. Kagami finished up in the shower and came out of bathroom with a towel draped over his head, he was caught by Aomine and pressed against the wall in an embrace, prompting him to utter a goodbye to Kasamatsu and then drag his boyfriend out of the room.

"Yukio..."

"Hm? I thought you were asleep."

Kise blinked slowly. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Hey...none of that." Kasamatsu sighed, poking Kise's nose. "I signed up for drama when I fell in love with you."

Kise smiled weakly, burying his face in Kasamatsu's chest. "I love you Yukio..."

"I love you too Ryouta."

He fell asleep quickly, Kasamatsu almost envied him for it. He held Kise for a while, gently rubbing circles into his arms and back before he slipped out of the embrace. After tucking Kise back into bed, he paced the room for a few moments before spotting the notebook Kuroko had been documenting all of this chaos in. Usually he wasn't such a nosy person, but he figured that it wouldn't hurt to have an extra set of eyes examine the notes and see if he could make any sense of it all.

He turned out all but one of the lights, opting to sit next to Kise with only the table lamp illuminating the pages. He was pretty sure that he wouldn't come up with anything that Kuroko and Midorima hadn't already.

Boy was he in for a surprise.


	28. Burning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say this month has been the most hectic in a while...also I'm going away for the weekend so there may be a delay regarding an update.
> 
> Also I've given up trying to estimate how many chapters we have left, there's always something else to add in.
> 
> \---  
> Songs for the chapter:  
> By your side - Tenth Avenue North  
> Breathe Me - Sia

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Burning 

 

"...Kazunari already bought that up." Midorima huffed, Kasamatsu didn't seem to be taking no for an answer though.

"But there's now a fox on campus."

"No, there are signs of a fox, no-one has seen the fox itself."

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes. Murasakibara was currently with Kise, making sure the other ate food of some sort whilst Kasamatsu chased up his theory with Midorima. He had barely gotten any sleep the previous night as he spent most of it either researching lore or coaxing Kise back to sleep when he startled himself awake.

"Kitsunes can shape-shift. A simple google search can tell you that."

"Are you speculating that a kitsune is responsible?"

"How else do you explain the freakish obsession with foxes?"

"Answer me this," Midorima sighed, adjusting his glasses. "Kitsunes are rarely malevolent. Why would one go to so much trouble as to inflict this much pain?"

"The shrine was disturbed without any offering being left. Both by myself and everyone else who has been up there since." Kasamatsu folded his arms across his chest.

Midorima had to admit, he was starting to lean towards believing that there was something like that at work. He hadn't spent long looking over Kuroko's complete set of notes that morning before Kasamatsu pounced on him. Takao was with Kuroko trying to keep him from overexerting himself, it wasn't that he was injured in any way but in light of everything Aomine and Akashi had decided that Kuroko needed rest above everything else that day, which left Midorima and Himuro to pour over the notes and look at everything from a new angle. Kasamatsu had fixed onto the idea of a kitsune but the lack of knowledge about the land before the school was halting any further speculation.

"Can we seriously not just ask one of the local residents? Surely _someone_ has to know something? Like even if it's an old legend passed down by their grandmother or some shit like that." The third year sighed as Midorima calmly explained why they hadn't talked about it before.

"Be our guest Yukio. Kazunari already tried talking to the staff of the school but they refuse to budge on the matter." Midorima sighed.

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, he was sick of sitting around waiting for the miracles to sort everything out. He grumbled under his breath as he left them to it. As he walked up the stairs he bumped into Izuki and Moriyama, his best friend smiled and asked what was up, when Kasamatsu finished explaining Izuki shook his head.

"We could help out? Like we can go door to door in the town and ask them if they know anything. Say it's for a history project or something?" He glanced at Moriyama who nodded.

"If you weren't dating Yoshi then I’d kiss you." Kasamatsu remarked, somewhat sarcastically. Izuki laughed but waved it off. They agreed to meet up after Kasamatsu went to check on Kise, he had moved back into the third year's bed that morning after another shower and changing into his own clothes. Imayoshi had agreed to leave him to his own devices and spend most of his day with Hanamiya, Kise had been blessed with Murasakibara's presence trying to force him to eat even though he kept assuring the other he was fine.

"Ki-chin refuses to eat anymore."

"That's because I don't wanna get fat!"

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, sitting on the edge of the bed and chuckling at Kise pouting slightly. "Glad you're feeling more yourself then."

"What's that supposed to mean Yukiocchi!"

The third year snorted before leaning close enough to press his lips to Kise's, the blond's pout melted away as he returned the kiss. Kasamatsu gently cradled Kise's face as he pulled away, swiping his thumbs over the defined cheekbones, golden eyes regarded him cheerfully as he smiled.

"I'm going off campus for a few hours with Mori and Izuki okay? Will you be okay here?"

"...can't I come too?"

Kasamatsu shook his head. "I...I want you to rest love..."

Kise huffed but nodded, stealing another kiss before watching Kasamatsu leave. He sighed heavily as Murasakibara munched through the snacks he had previously been trying to get the blond to eat. He didn't have an explanation for the previous day, all he remembered was being led on the bed in Kagami's room with a voice talking to him and then he came to on the rooftop in Aomine's arms as the rain fell.

He wasn't exactly conscious when he said those hurtful remarks to Kuroko but he could sense that whatever he had said wasn't great. Murasakibara hadn't given anything away so it must've been hushed up by whoever else overheard.

"Does Ki-chin want me to get him a drink?"

Kise groaned as he lay back down and wrapped the blankets around him, they smelt faintly of Kasamatsu and gave him some comfort as he sighed. "No Murasakibaracchi...I think I'll just sleep. You can leave if you want."

Murasakibara hummed as he frowned. "...does Ki-chin mind if I stay?"

Kise shrugged as he rolled over to face the wall. "Not really."

It became a moot point once Kise started to drift, the many sleepless nights he had experienced recently were definitely catching up to him as the sounds of midday life in the dorm faded away. He thought he heard the room door open but by that point he was already too far gone to care.

 

\--- 

 

Getting off campus was like a breath of fresh air for Kasamatsu, he wasn't totally happy with leaving Kise, but if they did find any new leads on this curse then the blond could freak out, depending on how they were told of course. Moriyama had done some quick research into the local residents and who would possibly know anything about the school, they had a few leads but nothing concrete. Most of the names on the list were of elderly residents who had lived on the island all their life so it was decided that Izuki would be the one to introduce them and use his boyish charm to make this seem as genuine as possible.

Somehow, they thought that telling them that several of their friends had nearly died because of this, wasn't the best idea in the world. Kasamatsu honestly felt apprehensive about talking to anyone who hadn't personally experienced any of it, but he was doing this for Kise's sanity as well as his own at this point.

"So you want to know about the high school hm?" They were sat in a neatly kept lounge of an elderly lady, drinking tea as Izuki smiled politely. Moriyama was in charge of note-taking and Kasamatsu was asking the more specific questions whilst Izuki kept the tone light.

"Yeah, it's for a winter vacation project but we wanted to get some local knowledge before we went home for the holidays." Izuki nodded, cradling his cup as he smiled. "There's not a lot of information online so maybe your memories would be able to fill in some of the blanks?"

The woman smiled. "Well I'm honoured you thought to ask your elders. Although I can't really fill in much, that school had been there for at least twenty years before I was born, although it grew in size rapidly during my childhood. I even went there for my final few years before I got married."

"So it's...been around for a while? Huh, we knew it was at least thirty years old." Izuki hummed, stretching the truth in order to not offend the lady. "Do you know what stood there before the school?"

Moriyama was pretending to make notes, it was all part of the act to make it seem as legitimate as possible. Kasamatsu resisted the temptation to butt in with a more direct question, they weren't sure how superstitious the locals were plus Izuki was clearly running this show.

"My father used to say it was farmland but there was a fairly large house from what my neighbour told me." She hummed. "If it was a farm, it was a very prosperous one. Probably owned by the same family for generations..."

"Do you know anyone who would know more?" Moriyama interrupted with an apologetic smile. "Factually at least."

"There's a gentleman a few blocks down who has a lot of old documents and photos. His father and uncle were both bookkeepers so they kept records on all sorts. You might be able to look at some of them for your little project."

That seemed like the next logical step. Izuki entertained her by asking more general questions about the island and about her life, Moriyama took down the name and address of the gentleman and had already made a note of what the woman had told them. After another twenty minutes of idle chitchat, Izuki declared that they'd go and talk to the man, thanking the woman for her help and the lead.

"You reckon this guy will be more open to discussing the supernatural?" Kasamatsu asked as they made their way down the street. "Cause all this history is great but unless there's an official record of ghostly experiences just lying around..."

Moriyama shrugged. "Can't hurt to try? Plus you get to rub this all in Midorima's face."

"Puh-lease, the last thing on my mind is being petty, my name isn't Hanamiya."

The first thing to strike them about the gentleman referred to them was just how cluttered his home was. At first he was weary of even letting them in until Izuki explained that they were looking into the island history and kept hitting a brick wall regarding the history of the school. His face lit up.

"I always wondered if anyone else had noticed." He grinned, ushering them inside. There were piles of books everywhere, old newspapers piled up on a couch, the smell of old books hung in the air and made Kasamatsu's nose wrinkle.

"Wondered what sir?" Izuki asked as they picked their way through the clutter, Moriyama gave Kasamatsu a glance before they ended up in a dining room with more books and papers spread around.

"The history of that land is a bit...misplaced." The man replied, stroking the wispy beard that graced his chin. He rummaged around in a filing cabinet before showing a black and white photo of a manor house. It was grainy and the only details that they could pick out where that the house had four floors and the family stood in front of the front door.

"Go on..." Kasamatsu murmured.

"Well everyone says it was _just_ a farm." He continued. "Which is only half the story. The head of the family at the time of this photo was the owner of the farmland surrounding the house but he himself was not a farm hand. He got the profits of the farm and everything was fine."

"...so where does the part where history is erased come into it?" Izuki asked.

"Ah, well just before he died his son was due to take over as head of the family. The son was a bit of an eccentric boy, barely seventeen when this was all happening and the pressure of keeping the farm profitable was one that went to his head. Some say he dabbled in the occult, others say that he was just driven mad."

"...so a cover-up?"

The man paused, shifting through files and pictures. "For ten years after the son took over, the harvest grew more and more bountiful yet his mental stability diminished. things escalated quickly when a drought affected the rest of the island but that land stayed healthy. Folks began to get superstitious, I'm sure you're aware of the legend of the fox god."

"They thought a kitsune was involved?" Kasamatsu clarified.

"It was a widely popular belief that having one in your favour would bring fortune and prosperity to your family. A lot of speculation was thrown around about how it happened but most of the villagers agreed that there was something not right about it all. They felt cheated and took matters into their own hands."

"...don't tell me they murdered the family..." Izuki murmured.

"Oh gosh no. They burned the farmland down, scorched the earth that they thought the spirit protected. The family was ostracised and gave it all over to the villagers in an effort to appease them."

The three of them were quiet, Moriyama hastily scribbled down all the notes as Izuki and Kasamatsu exchanged a glance.

"So...let me get this straight. They thought a kitsune was protecting the land so they burned the land down and nothing happened to them?" Kasamatsu stated. "I thought these god-like spirits were vengeful?"

The man shrugged. "Who knows. I only know this much because my grandfather told me and my sister about it. I doubt many people here know of it."

"So the school got built...after the villagers took over?"

"At first it was left abandoned for a decade or two, most thought it was cursed because of their actions but eventually someone got the balls to turn it into what it is today."

"And the shrine on the mountain?" Izuki asked.

"Ah, so it's still there." The man chuckled. "Still nailed shut?"

"Yeah..."

"Don't open it. Legend goes that the kitsune retreated back there when the farmland got scorched. If you do open it then be prepared for anything. Honestly I can only warn you based on legend, it might be harmless but I wouldn't wanna bet my life on it that's for sure."

Kasamatsu had half a mind to ask if there were any stories of the land being haunted but thought better of it. They all got the strange vibe off this man and wondered how much they should believe him, at the same time it was better to have some eccentric story than no information at all. Kasamatsu could tell Midorima wouldn't believe any of this but that only fuelled his determination more.

"You heard of any weird things happening in the school?" Moriyama asked.

"You asking if it's haunted?" The man asked, folding his arms across his chest and raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Some strange stuff has been happening and I nearly died cause of it." Kasamatsu bluntly stated, getting tired of this line of questioning. "Like shadows, noises, three of us have blacked out and woken up in completely different places."

The man nodded before turning back to one of his piles of paper and old photographs. Moriyama exchanged a glance with Izuki as Kasamatsu waited to see what the gentleman came up with. A few moments passed before a folder was pressed into the third years hands.

"It's not much, but it's everything I have on the matter. Folk around here don't really like to talk about what happened."

Kasamatsu took the folder and nodded in thanks, there wasn't much else to ask and they were getting a weird vibe of the older male so they excused themselves with another mumbled thanks. As they made their way back towards the school he flicked through the old newspaper clippings and blurred photos, the man was right when he said it wasn't much. Alone the folder meant next to nothing but once they put it with the rest of their information who knew what it could add.

Almost within seconds of walking into the building, they sensed something wasn't right. Moriyama called up the stairs where raised voices were bickering about something, Furihata nearly fell down the stairs as he scrambled down, he locked eyes with Kasamatsu and didn't even have to say anything for the third year to figure out that something was happening to Kise. He shoved the folder into Izuki's chest and tore up the three flights to where he had left Kise, shoving his way past curious students until he found Himuro stood in the doorway.

"What's happening?" He hissed as he took in the scene before him. Kise was led on his stomach whimpering pitifully as Murasakibara held him still by the shoulders, Mibuchi and Akashi were blocking Kasamatsu's line of sight but he gathered they were looking at Kise's back.

"He started screaming." Himuro murmured quietly. "Something about a burning sensation. I don't know what--"

Mibuchi glanced over his shoulder and beckoned Kasamatsu over, the third year wasn't sure if he wanted to know what horrors awaited. Akashi moved to the side and set about sending the onlookers away as Kasamatsu's gazed fixed on the exposed area of Kise's back, his usually pale skin was red and the outline of the all-too-familiar symbol was beginning to stand out.

"Is that what I think it is..."

Mibuchi hummed. "There seems to be more coming through though." He pointed to the area above the symbol where the skin was just as red.

Kasamatsu ran a hand over Kise's shoulder, batting away Murasakibara's hands. "I'm here Ryouta." He spoke softly. "It's okay, I'm here."

Kise whimpered, burying his face in the pillow as Mibuchi started pressing a damp towel to the sore skin. Sensing that he was no longer required, Murasakibara retreated back to Himuro's side so that Kasamatsu could sit with Kise. The blond found Kasamatsu's hand and squeezed it as he tried not to squirm away from Mibuchi's caring touch, his breathing was ragged and he kept whimpering how he was scared and how it hurt.

"...why me Yukio..." Kise murmured once they had finally been left alone, Mibuchi had soothed the angry red marks as best he could before Kise just told him to leave him be. Kasamatsu listened to the second year's instructions on how to treat the - what they were referring to as - burns and now he was trying to calm his lover down.

"I don't know." He replied. "But I'm trying to figure it out...we met a guy today who seemed to know of a lot of sketchy stuff about this area, I'm hoping the others will be able to piece some more of this lunacy together and figure out how to stop it..."

Kise hummed, burying his face in Kasamatsu's shirt. "I still need to apologise to Kurokocchi..."

"I'm sure he knows it wasn't--"

"I don't care, I still said it didn't I?"

Kasamatsu exhaled. "Okay, well maybe later...just stay here with me Ryouta. Let me take care of you."

 

\---

 

"He said what?" Kagami asked.

"That a kitsune resides in the shrine." Izuki shrugged. "Look we don't know how credible this guy's story is but it's better than us not knowing anything right?"

Midorima sighed heavily, glancing over some of the faded newsprint that was now spread out on the cluttered table, Akashi merely raised an eyebrow before folding his arms across his chest. All of the miracles plus Takao and Himuro were in the student council room - minus Kise for obvious reasons - pouring over this new so called information as the evening drew in. The escalation in activity around Kise had them all worried and more desperate for answers. Izuki had dropped off the folder and told them all word-for-word what the guy had said before making a hasty exit.

"Well I can point out one hole in his story." Aomine grunted. "Shrines don't get nailed shut for no reason."

"More to the point, a kitsune wouldn't willingly be imprisoned." Midorima added. "Nailed or otherwise."

"Suppose there is a small element of truth to this story, that there was a kitsune, maybe rather than the villagers just burning the land they also ritualistically sealed the kitsune away?" Akashi suggested. "Or rather attempted to..."

There was a pause. Takao hummed softly as Aomine paced the small room, so far Kuroko hadn't said anything about all of this, he had been quieter than usual since the roof incident and that in itself was also worrying.

"Suppose you're correct..." Himuro sighed. "Why would it suddenly start acting up now? We don't have a date for all these events--"

"Don't say that it's even remotely like a hundred year curse or some bullshit like that." Kagami scoffed, gaining a glare from Himuro.

"My point still stands, why now? What's changed?"

No-one really wanted to say it.

"Haizaki's curse." Takao uttered. "...wait how do you even cast a curse like this?"

Midorima said nothing as he reached for a pile of notes. "Voodoo would be a good place to start, any dark magic ritual which even for Haizaki would be out of the ordinary--"

"Hold on." Akashi interrupted. "I don't recall us dismissing the idea of him casting voodoo spells."

"That's because I thought it would be rather impulsive to assume it was the cause. Most standard voodoo curses require DNA of the victim which I hope to hell he hasn't got." Midorima replied. "Otherwise they require a lot of skill which I still don't think he'd go through with."

Kagami rubbed his forehead, this was getting more and more complex as they went on. He glanced at Kuroko who was listening to the exchange but saying nothing on the matter.

"Kuroko do you have any leads on the curses themselves?" Midorima asked.

The smaller boy glanced at his notes. "They're all different. As in they've probably been cast separately. I did not find any evidence that there was a group curse that would affect you all differently _and_ escalate this much."

"I mean who knows what the kid got up to after you kicked him out." Aomine shrugged.

"Nijimura probably does." Akashi fired back quickly. "In fact he's due to arrive tomorrow."

Takao and Himuro exchanged a glance as the miracles gave Akashi mixed expressions of shock. Kagami had heard the name banded around a few times, he knew it was their old captain and that he lead the team with an iron fist but other than that he didn't know much.

"He's coming here?" Midorima clarified. "Why?"

"He called Tetsuya and that piqued his interest. It's not like him being here could make things worse." Akashi stated.

"Where is he going to _stay_?" Aomine asked. "Unless you're gonna put him in Taiga's room?"

"I'm glad you agree."

"What?"

Kagami rolled his eyes. "Whatever, look focus on the fact Kise's back is being burned by unseen forces."

That seemed to focus their minds a little. The last time anyone checked, Kise's back seemed to be bearing a message of sorts but the characters were too faint to make anything out.

"Do you have any more tricks up your sleeve to help him?" Kagami asked Kuroko.

"Not without spending several thousand yen." Kuroko replied. "This is out of my hands almost."

Takao draped himself over Midorima's shoulders to look at the notes on the table, the miracle sighed slightly but made no fuss. He frowned slightly as he watched Midorima's note taking progress before tensing up.

"...why don't we reverse the curse?"

"First of all, how the fuck do we do that? Secondly, we don't want to _kill_ Haizaki - even if he is an asshole - and thirdly that's the worst idea ever." Aomine replied.

"He might be onto something." Akashi countered. "All of our curses had seemingly stopped, which means Ryouta's is the only one left."

"And like an illness, these curses have symptoms which can be researched?" Himuro suggested.

"Precisely."

Kuroko smiled slightly, he sensed it before Akashi even asked. He agreed to focus his effort on that whilst everyone else would try to make sense of everything else that had been happening. With Nijimura's arrival hopefully due to bring clarity to the situation, the shadow felt that at last maybe they were making some progress.

 

\---

 

Aomine couldn't sleep. He stared up at the ceiling, or rather the darkness between him and the ceiling, and sighed. Kagami was facing away from him and appeared to be fast asleep, the steady breathing giving Aomine some comfort in the otherwise silent night.

He started thinking about everything that had happened, how things had gone from bad to worse regarding this curse, how Kise was now clinging to the last strands of his sanity over it all. It made Aomine stomach twist, that the happy-go-lucky blond he had known since middle school was being driven to the edge over something they couldn't see or really stop. That someone had gone out of their way to cause all this pain.

He clenched his jaw, trying not to let the pathetic sobs escape him. He hated crying, he hated letting these emotions get the better of him.

"...Daiki?" Kagami grumbled, rolling over and running his hand over Aomine's chest.

"You're awake?" Aomine breathed, hastily wiping his damp eyes.

"Yeah...can't really get settled."

"Same..."

There was a pause, Kagami nuzzled Aomine's neck and exhaled, his warm breath on the other's shoulder accompanied by a light kiss. He hummed slightly as his hand moved to stroke Aomine's cheek, he stilled as he felt the slight dampness.

"...have you been crying?" He whispered.

"Maybe."

"You know you can talk to me right?"

Aomine nodded, rolling onto his side and running a hand through Kagami's hair as if he was anchoring himself. He exhaled as their foreheads bumped in the darkness, Kagami kept his hand on the other's cheek.

"I just can't...how this is probably going to break Ryouta. I've only ever known him to be the over-excited and bubbly person he usually is, sure on court he's a slightly different person and sometimes he can be annoying as hell but I'd take that over him changing because of this." Aomine murmured. "I-I mean Akashi's a changed person, for the better, but I don't want Ryouta to change--he's one of my best friends...I don't want him to change Taiga."

Kagami stayed quiet, running his thumb over Aomine's cheek.

"And the fact that we've agreed Haizaki is responsible...just makes me sick because we didn't have to kick him out--not really. He could've just been benched and then left of his own accord, instead we caused this by--"

"You didn't cause any of this." Kagami interrupted. "He got kicked out for a good reason, the fact that he's gone as far as to cause all this says more about him than you."

"That doesn't change the fact he's done it."

"I know." Kagami hummed. "But none of you are to blame for this."

Aomine shook his head, letting Kagami pull him closer. His breaths came in quick bursts as he buried his face in Kagami's shirt, feeling the other's hand rubbing circles into his back. Kagami pressed light kisses to his shoulder in between telling him that it wasn't his fault, that none of this was his doing.

It was a while before Aomine fell asleep, wrapped up in Kagami's hold. The dorm was quiet, Kuroko hadn't stirred and Kagami was beginning to drift again when he heard the almost normal outburst from upstairs.

"Is that Ryouta or--" Aomine asked, having bolted from his sleep.

"I don't know but I reckon we're about to find out." Kagami replied as footsteps on the stairs approached their door.

 


	29. "Promise me something"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many apologies for the lateness! Turns out working at a weekend summer camp takes a lot out of you, especially when you have to deal with giant Asian hornets getting into a dorm where teenage girls are staying.  
> Anyway, I'm gonna try real hard to get this fic wrapped up in the next two weeks (so possibly two updates a week again??) as I have a summer project in the works!
> 
> Much love to everyone who's patiently waited for this update, left kudos and comments alike. I do appreciate it a lot!
> 
> \---  
> Songs for the chapter:  
> Vengeance - Zack Hemsey  
> My heart with go on (dialogue mix) - Titanic OST  
> Last of us - Last of us OST

Chapter Twenty-Nine

"Promise me something"

 

"Will you get a hold of yourself already?"

"When I stop seeing shadows out of the corner of my eye then _maybe_ I will!"

"What are you even talking about? You're not one of the ones cur--"

"No but whatever god damn thing is affecting them is fucking with the rest of us!"

Kagami wasn't sure how to even start trying to intervene between the two short-tempered upperclassmen, especially given how violent Hanamiya was known to get. Kasamatsu wasn't exactly pulling any punches either as he stood between Hanamiya and the door that would lead to Kise. Aomine sighed heavily and glanced at Hayama for some kind of assistance, Hanamiya didn't even give the first years a second look as he regarded Kasamatsu with a glare that would've struck the fear into most people.

"What the fuck is his problem?" Aomine hissed.

Hayama shrugged, having just run downstairs to find someone who's have more luck calming Kasamatsu down than him. "I woke up to find him half stood in the hallway yelling at nothing. Stuff like 'coward sticking to the shadows' and crap like that."

"So he saw something?" Aomine concluded as Hanamiya took a step towards Kasamatsu. "Where's Imayoshi?"

Hayama shrugged again. "He's not here and I'm pretty sure Kasa would've summoned him if he was in the other room."

Kagami rolled his eyes slightly before making to step between the feuding duo, Kasamatsu snorted at the other's glare and how Kagami seemed to second guess himself because of it. The feeling in the hallway seemed to darken as the lights flickered.

"Okay, everybody calm the fuck down." Aomine stated. "Or else Akashi's gonna wake up and bust our asses--"

"I think he's the _last_ of our fucking concerns." Hanamiya snarled. "How come no-one's fucking exorcised this fucking building yet?"

Aomine really wanted to knock Hanamiya to the ground but thought better of it as Kasamatsu replied before he could. "Because until now nothing's happened you imbecile!"

"You think you're allowed to make the calls huh? Or that any of you so called miracles can take charge just because you're the ones getting it the worst? Well what about the rest of us? I bet you haven't given us a second fucking thought."

Hayama was starting to get mildly concerned, Hanamiya acted out a lot but this was like a dam had burst and all the pent up rage was being dealt out in the middle of the hallway.

"You fucking brat." Kasamatsu snapped. "You fucking selfish brat."

Kagami acted quickly to stop the third year throwing a punch as Hanamiya let out a sarcastic laugh. "Me selfish? _Me_? Yukio you're the one making everyone drop everything to protect your precious Kise, like shut the hell up we get it, you're 'in love'--"

Aomine's patience wore out, he didn't say anything as he got Hanamiya in a headlock and dragged him back a few paces to get him away from the volatile third year. He grunted to Hayama to help him get the now furious second year back into his own room.

For a moment Kasamatsu just exhaled heavily. His hands clenched into fists as he glared at the now closed door before relaxing his tense muscles. Kagami didn't like how the lights kept flickering but didn't say anything it first.

"He just came out here yelling about seeing shit." The third year breathed. "And then started on me cause apparently I pissed him off--I was just telling him to shut the fuck up cause Ryouta finally got to sleep before midnight."

Kagami nodded. "What did he see?"

"Fucked if I know, a shadow? Whatever, I'm going back to bed."

Kasamatsu waved off Kagami's concerned gaze as he slipped back into his room and closed the door firmly. Aomine emerged from Hanamiya's room with a heavy sigh and rubbed his face, he gestured for Kagami to approach him, pulling him into a hug and burying his face in the other's shoulder as he sighed again.

"Nijimura's presence might calm everyone down..." He grumbled as Kagami wrapped his arms around him. "Or it would make it all worse..."

Kagami didn't know what this guy was like so he just hummed in response and rubbed Aomine's back, with the commotion dying down for the night they returned to their room and fell asleep with ease.

 

\---

 

Akashi managed to avoid going to third period as he declared an important visitor was arriving on 'school council business', he couldn't help but smirk at how easily he could pull the strings of the faculty but that was beside the point. He waited at the window until he saw the taxi approaching, he wasn't entirely sure how to act around his former captain as the phone calls organising this were short and to the point. He greeted Nijimura with a handshake and nodded in thanks to the taxi driver. The two of them immediately went back to the student council room and Akashi started recounting everything that had happened.

"So you all think Shougo is responsible?" Nijimura asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"At least in part." Akashi replied. "There is something else going on here but until we know how much is being caused by Haizaki we can't intervene."

Nijimura hummed, pressing his fingers together in front of him as he glanced around at the piles of notes, there were different piles for different ideas; Haizaki's curse, the kitsune legend, the general hauntings and anything that could be vaguely connected.

"So you think he's put a curse on all of you?" He spoke softly but only a fool would assume he nature was the same.

"It's the only theory we have that makes sense."

"Have any of you spoken to him since you graduated?"

Akashi sighed. "Of course not."

Nijimura shrugged. "So you're all _assuming_ he's to blame?"

The heir was starting to question whether Nijimura was really going to be any help. "At this point we're grasping at anything that makes even at little bit of sense." He stated, wishing his other self would come out of hiding and take control.

"How so?"

Akashi hadn't told him about the previous day's escalation, Kise hadn't attended class that day as his back hurt too much and Kasamatsu had bluntly refused to leave his side. With winter vacation so close, their teachers weren't overly concerned and a bit of charm on Imayoshi's part had saved them from any punishment.

"Follow me." Akashi stated.

Nijimura was shown Kagami's room - the room he'd be staying in for a few days - before Akashi took him upstairs to the third year's room. He was asked to wait a second before being let into the room.

"Ryouta?"

"Oh Nijimura-senpai..." Kise murmured half in surprise and half in confusion.

"Oh your old captain. Great. Just what we need." Kasamatsu scoffed.

"Yukio please calm down, he might be able to help--"

"Sorry...yeah." The other sheepishly shook Nijimura's hand and introduced himself. "Kasamatsu Yukio."

"Nijimura Shuuzou. You're Ryouta's boyfriend right? Momoi's filled me in on all those details."

"Yeah...you can kind of understand my uh...paranoia." Kasamatsu mumbled, sitting on the edge of the bed that Kise was laying on. The blond was asked if he could lift up his shirt, he hesitated for a few seconds before nodding, sitting up and sitting cross-legged on the bed and slipping his shirt over his head. Nijimura's eyes widened slightly as he took in the sight of the angry red markings on the other's back, the character for fox stood out most of all but the full 'message' was in rather blunt wording.

"Fox lives. He burns?" Nijimura breathed. "When did this--"

"Yesterday." Kasamatsu replied. "But we don't know if this is the dumb curse or an actual kitsune."

"What does the second part refer to? What that old man suggested happened?" Nijimura replied, placing a reassuring hand on Kise's shoulder as he ran a finger over the markings, they didn't appear to have bled but definitely resembled burns.

"We assume so? We're just going with what our gut feelings say." Akashi stated. "We were hoping you'd be able to tell us if Haizaki could really pull of something to this degree. You'll have to wait to talk to Tetsuya though as he's the one who's been looking into it."

"Can I put my shirt back on..." Kise murmured quietly, feeling like a freak show with the amount of people wanting to look at his back. He was keeping most of his emotions hidden when anyone else was around, when Akashi nodded and gestured for Nijimura to leave with him, Kise let out a sigh. The door closed firmly and the blond wanted to bury his face in a pillow for eternity. Kasamatsu sat behind him and coaxed Kise to lean back into his hold, pressing kisses to the crook of Kise's neck as he let out a small sob.

"I'm here Ryouta..." Kasamatsu whispered as Kise let out another sob and covered his face with his hands. "God I wish I could take all the pain away..."

"I-It's not that Y-Yukio...it's that n-no-one knows what's going on--and I might d-die..."

"Don't think about that...just think about the here and now." Kasamatsu whispered. "Just think about us, think about our future yeah?"

Kise sniffed loudly and slowly pulled his hands away, nodding as Kasamatsu nuzzled his neck and exhaled. "Our future?"

"Yeah." The third year replied. "After you graduate...we'll get a place in Tokyo and adopt a dog or cat, you can pursue your modelling career and I'll always be there to welcome you home with open arms, to hold you tightly..."

"B-But that's so far off, and you'll be in college--"

Kasamatsu kissed his shoulder. "True. But just think about it for me Ryouta, think about how we can wake up in the morning and stay wrapped up in bed together, how we'll be able to be together without anything coming between us..."

"W-Will you let me wear your shirts?"

The third year let out a small laugh. "Of course, though they might be too short for you."

Kise giggled slightly, clinging to Kasamatsu's arms and relaxing more. "And can I get you to be in photo-shoots with me?"

"Maybe...I'm not nearly as photogenic as you."

"Yeah you are~"

"No I'm not Ryouta..." Kasamatsu sighed. "I'll happily take more intimate pictures of you though..."

Kise hummed, tilting his head to look at Kasamatsu, a more tender smile on his face as he pressed his lips to the third year's cheek. "I love you Yukio..."

"I love you too Ryouta."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, trading light kisses until Kise shrugged out of Kasamatsu's hold enough to turn around and kiss him properly on the lips, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and pulling him closer. Kasamatsu regarded the other's calm expression with a fond smile, bumping his nose against Kise's before softly meeting Kise's lips again. His hands cautiously rubbed Kise's back, weary of the painful markings as his fingers drew circles on soft skin.

"Promise me something Yukio?" Kise whispered against Kasamatsu's lips.

"Hm?"

"Promise you won't forget about me when you leave for college...that you won't replace me."

Kasamatsu smiled, willing himself not to snort in reply but to instead nod and peck Kise's lips. "I promise Ryouta. I'll call you as often as I can and do my best to visit you, make it so you can visit me, we'll Skype and everything. No-one could ever replace you, you're one of a kind Ryouta."

Kise smiled, burying his face in Kasamatsu's neck as he let out a small sob. "I don't want you to go..."

"I know, truth be told I don't want to go but I need to. After all, someone's gotta start earning money for our future. Plus I can't leave Yoshi to fend for himself just yet, idiot can't even boil an egg properly."

"Says the one who burnt hot chocolate..." Kise remarked.

"That was _one time_ and you weren't even there!"

Kise giggled. "But Mori told me all about it~"

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes but chuckled. "Okay so I'm not the best cook in the world but at least I can call the fire department. Besides, last time I checked _you_ weren't exactly great at cooking either."

"I can make simple things like soup, ramen and I can fry an egg!"

The third year sighed and resorted to tickling his boyfriend, succeeding in getting Kise to nearly howl in laughter before surrendering.

"It's nearly lunchtime...do you want some food?" Kasamatsu asked as Kise lay down, hair tousled and soft smile gracing his face. He looked so carefree and relaxed that he could've fooled anyone into thinking he was just a little sleepy rather than battling a supernatural curse.

"Nah...what I want is for you to nap with me." Kise replied, reaching for Kasamatsu.

"I suppose I can make that happen."

"Shirtless." Kise added with a coy smile. "We've hardly been physically intimate Yukio...I want to feel your skin against mine."

Kasamatsu's cheeks reddened but he nodded and smiled, shifting to strip his shirt off quickly and lay next to Kise. The blond gave him a peck on the cheek before snuggling into his hold, pressing light kisses to his chest amongst the sparse curls of hair. The third year tensed slightly but relaxed as he ran a hand through Kise's hair and absent-mindedly stroked the base of his neck. Kise hummed and wrapped an arm around his waist, fingers tracing the other's lower back as they lay in relative silence.

"I can feel your heart racing Yukiocchi~" Kise teased, pressing his ear to the other's chest.

"Y-Yeah?" Kasamatsu replied. "Why are you mentioning it?"

"Because I've never really felt it before."

"You're weird Ryouta..."

"Hey!"

"But I love you for it."

"Yukiocchi is just as weird~"

 

\---

 

Nijimura found it odd meeting all his old team-mates, for one; all but one of them had a boyfriend and they had all changed ever so slightly, he'd even dare to say they had matured slightly. His impressions of Takao was that he was definitely the breath of life Midorima was in need of, likewise with Himuro and Murasakibara. He was slightly surprised at how Akashi had gotten with such a skittish boy but quickly realised that they were in fact an almost perfect match once he saw how Akashi smiled when Furihata hugged him. Kasamatsu was protective of Kise and that was to be expected given the blond's model status and excitable persona.

Meeting Kagami was something interesting to say the least. When Nijimura had heard that Aomine had a boyfriend, he almost wanted to ask if everyone was on drugs. However, when he was introduced to the red-head it became very clear that Kagami wasn't one to simply roll over and let Aomine be the arrogant airhead he could be, or not without a fight at least.

"You wouldn't believe how long those two danced around each other." Takao sighed when they all ended up eating together in the dining room that evening. The rest of the dorm had been told of Nijimura's presence and most of them had simply greeted him with friendly hellos and nods before leaving them to discuss everything.

"Several weeks." Himuro added. "Both me and Kuroko having to play matchmaker."

"Prank wars and dares were involved." Kise smiled.

"And it all came to a head in the kitchen." Akashi finished.

"Gee thanks for wrapping all that up..." Aomine scoffed, leaning his head on Kagami's shoulder.

"You’re the one who described it as 'he wrote a love note and then I kissed him' the other night!" Kagami protested.

"Yeah well that's what happened!"

Nijimura laughed. "You really are like an old married couple."

Kuroko smiled and shook his head. "And this was all happening as the first few curses were taking place, just as Akashi's incident happened."

Nijimura nodded. "So regarding Haizaki..."

Everyone waited for him to continue.

"I've not really seen him since early November, we usually meet up every other week or so for reasons I'm not explaining to the likes of you right now--"

"Spill it." Kasamatsu bluntly stated. "Don't fuck us about with keeping secrets."

Nijimura gritted his teeth but stood his ground. "I appreciate that you want to know but it doesn't concern you. The point is, he's quit basketball and occupies his time online doing god knows what."

"So you're saying he's probably responsible." Aomine grunted. "Great. Now we've finally got that sorted. How the fuck do we reverse it?"

Kuroko rolled his eyes. "Aomine-kun, you said so yourself that reversing it was a dumb idea."

"Eh?"

"You did. Now shut up and let Nijimura finish." Akashi stated.

"I _was_ finished."

"Oh. Okay, Tetsuya have you come to any conclusions? Or Shintarou?"

Kuroko nodded and went on to explain that he had done some amateur research on the art of cursing people - coming across both western and eastern methods alike - and concluded that Haizaki was probably trying to use one that didn't require DNA or a personal belonging of Kise's, such a powerful curse would usually require one of them so that made the searching easier. He went on to explain the likelihood of Haizaki being successful was low but quickly added that the determination alone may have sealed Kise's fate.

"However, something came up in my research that may link this and the kitsune together." Kuroko added before anyone could question him. "Nijimura-senpai, is it possible that Haizaki may have known of the kitsune legend and used it against Kise-kun?"

"I mean he'd have to know how to...but I'm sure if he was determined enough he would."

"Then I may have partly solved the mystery. Taking into account all of the rumoured history of this land, the nailed shut shrine, the lack of willingness to talk about anything to do with the previous owners of the house...I've concluded that there is a strong presence here."

"A kitsune?" Midorima summarised. "And you're about to say Haizaki's curse disturbed it?"

"In essence, but not in the style you're thinking. I'm thinking that he called upon the kitsune to harm all of you in exchange for releasing it from the shrine."

"Except how does a locked up spirit harm us?" Akashi asked. "That's the point of it being locked up?"

"Yeah wouldn't it just free itself?" Aomine added.

"Aomine-kun, you told me that there were paper charms on the outside of the shrine. My guess is that those keep the spirit imprisoned by do not limit its powers."

Kise rested his head on the table, Murasakibara gently patted his head as the others just exchanged weary glances.

"So how did he do it?" Takao asked quietly. "He would've had to have come to the island and...done something?"

"Most curses and contracts with shrine spirits involve burying things under torii gates, the heavy snowfall we've experienced has probably covered the evidence of that. The lack of the usual spiritual tree at that shrine only lends to that theory." Kuroko continued. "In short, he's probably buried something up there with all your names on."

"The only time he would've been able to get onto the grounds would've been the cultural festival..." Himuro stated. "Which would explain why everything started happening on Halloween."

"One thing I don't get." Kasamatsu interrupted. "Why have Furihata, Takao and myself also been targeted? Why haven't Kagami and Himuro been victims?"

"I have a theory on that too. Although some of you may not appreciate it." Kuroko replied. "The only two things that separate them from you three are the fact they spent time growing up in America and they have a brother-like bond. It's a weak theory but I somewhat believe that because they value each other just as much if not slightly more - on a platonic level - than their partners than that prevented them getting targeted."

"...to put it bluntly, because they love each other as brothers, the kitsune didn't see the link between them and the miracles." Nijimura sighed. "Which you're right, is a pretty weak theory but it's the only one you have for it."

"So let's get this put into a language I can comprehend easier." Kasamatsu sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead. "You're saying Haizaki made a deal with the locked up kitsune - assuming there is one -, buried the 'contract' at the shrine, the kitsune then methodically starting picking each of them off one by one and also targeting their lovers. What happens to Ryouta?"

Kuroko didn't answer straight away, he averted his gaze until Kasamatsu slammed his hand on the table and demanded an answer, gaining a glare from Aomine as a result.

"...unless we nullify the contract, we can only assume that Kise-kun will be put through some sort of possessed-like state and possibly killed. I do not know the wording of the contract so I cannot say for sure what Haizaki would've ordered."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Kuroko continued to avoid looking at Kasamatsu, fixing his gaze on the chipped and dented table. The third year was quiet too for a few moments, the others didn't dare interject as he composed himself.

"Okay. So what do we do now?"

Midorima cleared his throat. "I suggest, we make an effort to find the contract. From there we can figure out what was agreed and how we could possibly counter it."

There wasn't much else to be said, the evening was drawing in and everyone felt this heavy burden weighing on their shoulders. No-one felt is as much as Kuroko. As the other's filtered out, Kasamatsu and Kise waited until it was just them, Kagami, Aomine and Kuroko. The third year sat down opposite Kuroko and sighed.

"I'm sorry for getting so riled up Kuroko." He murmured. "I'm just highly strung and--"

"I know senpai." Kuroko replied. "It's okay, I am aware of how much you love Kise-kun and want to protect him."

"But doesn't mean I can get away with treating you like that."

Kise nodded in agreement. "Kurokocchi...I-I didn't mean all the stuff I said on the roof." He said as he sat next to the smaller boy. "I didn't mean it..."

Kuroko forced a smile. "I know Kise-kun, but you were right. I wasn't doing enough--"

"You are! You're doing more than most of us." Kise interrupted. "You're trying so hard a-and what I said was wrong."

Aomine and Kagami exchanged a glance as Kise hugged Kuroko. The smaller boy tensed slightly in Kise's hold before relaxing and wrapping his arms around the blond. Kise felt him let out a ragged breath and cast a glance to Aomine, fear pooling in the blond's eyes.

"We'll get through this." Aomine declared. "And when we do, I'm gonna punch that fucking asshole into the sea of Japan."

"Aominecchi behaviour like that _caused_ this!"

"No it didn't, Haizaki being a royal fucktard caused this." Kagami replied. "Look, none of you caused this, this was just a case of him being a sore loser and not getting over the fact he got booted from the team."

Kuroko gently pushed Kise away and wiped at his damp eyes. Kasamatsu let out a sigh of relief as the air seemed to lift. There was a mutual agreement to head to bed, the craziness was only set to increase if they were to set about racing the clock to stop Kise's demise. As Aomine firmly closed the door to their room, Kuroko was ready to curl up in his bed and ignore the nightly routine of the couple's.

"Wait. Kuroko don't go to bed yet." Kagami said. "Stay with us."

"What are you implying Taiga?" Aomine asked.

"Well...like you love him platonically like I love Tatsuya right? Why shouldn't we...uh...all share a bed?"

Aomine and Kuroko exchanged a glance. "We'd have to put them together to fit us all...and wouldn't you be weirded out?" Aomine replied.

"No...why would I?"

Kuroko smiled and nearly started crying again as he regarded the two older boys. He nodded for Aomine to somewhat clumsily rearrange the room so the two beds were next to each other, the tanned teen was the first to lie down, gesturing for Kuroko to lay in the centre of the makeshift double bed. Kagami came out of the bathroom to find Kuroko already half asleep and Aomine gently stroking his hair. The red-head smiled as he lay down on Kuroko's other side, drawing the blankets up around them and raising an eyebrow at Aomine.

"Don't tell me you've never shared a bed with him."

"S-Shut your mouth, I have." Aomine rolled his eyes. "Just not since being here...and being with you. Like I thought you'd be weirded out or something."

"Nah, I mean I've kissed Tatsuya so nothing really weirds me out anymore."

"Wait, you've kissed pretty boy? Drunk or nah?"

Kagami sighed as he rolled over and turned out the light. "Shut up Aho."

"You ain't getting out of this one Taiga, spill it."

"Go to sleep."

"Not until you tell me!"

"Fine! He was panicking over crushing on Mura when he wasn't even sure if he was gay so I kissed him to stop him panicking."

"So that explains how Himuro-kun suddenly became more confident." Kuroko murmured.

"Wait since when were you actually awake?" Kagami spluttered.

Aomine chuckled in the darkness as Kuroko shifted slightly. They threw a few more comments back and forth before the smaller boy fell asleep, Aomine clumsily found Kagami's hand in the darkness and bought it to his lips before further settling down to sleep. Kagami somewhat wanted to turn the light back on just so he could see how peaceful the other two looked as they slept, with all the new information having been dumped on them only an hour previously it was only set to be a chaotic few days. School work was going to get abandoned, any winter vacation plans were to be put on hold, life itself was going to be centred  around stopping this thing getting to Kise.

This had quickly become a matter of life or death and Kagami was prepared to risk it all to try and protect his new family, however dysfunctional and annoying they could be.


	30. A major crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pokes head out from behind laptop screen*
> 
> I'm sorry I'm over a week late. My life got uber hectic in a matter of days and all my freetime evaporated. Still getting back into the swing of things after starting an internship so things may be a little delayed still.
> 
> \---  
> Song for the chapter:  
> Undone - FFH

Chapter Thirty

A Major Crisis

"And so that's how Sei-chan and Kou-chan became a couple." Mibuchi sighed, cradling his cup of green tea.

The early morning sunlight was just managing to punch through the grey clouds and stream into the dining room, Mibuchi was used to sitting alone first thing in the morning but had been surprised to find Nijimura awake and looking confused in the kitchen that had lost all sense of organisation long ago. The two of them had been sat talking over tea for a while, Mibuchi telling the other all about the ins and outs of dorm life and how the couples ended up together, before telling Nijimura how the rest of the students were reacting to this curse. It was evident that the miracles had become so focused on their immediate circle that they hadn't noticed how the rest of their dorm-mates were also feeling off. The conversation had quickly turned back to how on earth the boy Nijimura last saw as the devil incarnate had ended up with a boyfriend.

"I would never have figured that Akashi end up dating someone so...ordinary." Nijimura hummed.

Mibuchi smiled. "I think it's good for him. Judging by what he's told me, his life has been anything but ordinary."

Nijimura nodded, sighing slightly as movement from the stairs bought their conversation to an end. They waited for the door to the dining room to open - it was usually open all the time but in the interest of keeping the room warm Mibuchi had closed it - when the footsteps approaching started fading away and the sound of the front door opening was heard, the second year's calm smile vanished.

"That's not normal." He uttered, moving to stand up.

"Surely it's just someone going for a morning run?" Nijimura blanched.

"Ever since Kasa-chan nearly died in the snow, no-one's gone out alone." Mibuchi explained. "And I only heard one set of footsteps."

"Someone taking out the trash?"

Mibuchi shook his head and went in pursuit of the person, the hallway was dark save for the tiny window in the front door, frosted glass gave nothing away so he tentatively opened the door and peered out into the chilly air. There was no sign of anyone being outside, no footprints in the snow or anything of the sort. He wasn't sure if he was happy about that or not. When he returned to the kitchen, he found Murasakibara clattering about whilst Nijimura watched.

"...what's that mark on your neck Atsushi?" The former captain asked.

"Hm? Niji-chin doesn't know about the marks?"

Mibuchi sighed slightly before launching into an explanation about _that_ part of the craziness the miracles had been something to reckon with.

"So the mark for fox has been showing up on their skin?" Nijimura clarified.

"Yep. Ki-chan has had it worst...but that's hardly surprising if he's the one targeted."

Nijimura furrowed his eyebrows. "It's branding them?"

Mibuchi shrugged. "We don't know."

There were two things in Nijimura’s thoughts, one was how he didn't really understand why Haizaki had gone to _this_ much trouble, the other was wondering how they intended to stop it. He remembered that they're first plan of action was to find the 'contract', although he wasn't sure what it would look like.

Murasakibara finished clattering around and sat at the table with his breakfast in hand, Nijimura couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he remembered the days of Teikou and the other's appetite driving Midorima mad during practice. It wasn't long before other students started arriving in search of food, most of them seemed more than ready for winter vacation after the workload and the stress of the supernatural activity.

Despite the obvious pain he was in, Kise joined the rest of the miracles around the breakfast table, dark shadows under his eyes and wincing every time he moved only reminded everyone of what was at stake. Kasamatsu was understandably concerned but only showed it in the way he wrapped a protective arm around Kise's waist.

"So." Aomine murmured. "What exactly do you mean by contract Tetsu?"

Kuroko explained that in most occurrences of cursing, the victim's name is either written on something representing a human figure, most often a doll - a katashiro - and then used in rituals to cast the curse. Equally they can be used to exorcise a spirit although the youngest of the miracles confessed he had no idea how he would go about doing that.

"So we're looking for a doll with our names on?" Akashi asked.

"Either that or a piece of paper. There are various cursing rituals in styles of ouija boards that could also be buried up there."

By this point, they were ready to believe anything Kuroko said. Midorima suggested that it would be wise if Kise didn't join their search given how the shrine had affected Kagami just before Aomine was struck down by the curse. Upon reflection, everyone else agreed. Kise didn't object, it hurt to move after all and he would much rather stay in the warm lounge with the rest of the first years. Kasamatsu was determined to put a stop to this curse so he made sure Kise was comfortable in the lounge with the likes of Sakurai and Furihata and some of the second years before hurrying to catch up with the others as they walked to the shrine.

The air was crisp, the sun now shining brighter through the cloud cover, Nijimura wasn't sure what he expected as they trudged through the snow towards the pathway that would eventually lead them up to the small building. The woodland bordering the path seemed thicker to Kagami than the last time he was there, Aomine felt a slight uneasiness building up inside him and Takao was sure they were being watched.

"It's too quiet, don't you think?" Akashi asked Midorima as they led the group with Kuroko. "No birds or anything."

"Certainly feels...off." Midorima replied quietly, he hadn't actually seen the shrine himself so he was intrigued at what they'd find. They had borrowed some shovels from one of the other dorm buildings and said they were going to clear the snow off the pathways - an obvious lie but who could say no to Akashi - and promptly gave them all to Murasakibara to carry. The slow walk up saw them pass under the same torii gates and past the same stone lanterns and statues that had always been there, Kuroko further explaining that the stone gate at the top would be where the contracts were buried.

There was a change in the air as they reached the end of the path. Kuroko motioned for everyone to wait as he proceeded under the gate and into the clearing. Clear footprints stood out in the snow, paw prints like that of a fox.

"Wait, if the kitsune is in there--" Nijimura pointed at the closed doors. "--then what is making these footprints?"

"There may be more than one. Technically what we are possibly dealing with is an old kitsune that has the ability to shape-shift. Given the age of the land etcetera...it could be the leader of the pack."

"So like, we're dealing with the head of the Yakuza but there are small grunts still around?" Aomine remarked, Midorima rolled his eyes as Takao laughed slightly.

"I suppose you could put it that way..." Kuroko murmured. "Anyway, most rituals dictate that the katashiro should be buried under the gate if there is no sacred tree so that should be where he buried them."

They started by shovelling away the snow, Nijimura followed Kuroko up to the shrine and looked at the faded paper charms, he tested the door to see how sturdy it was, finding it able to be moved slightly. Kuroko didn't say anything at first, watching his former captain deep in thought instead.

"Are you and Haizaki-san still friends?" He asked quietly, out of earshot of the others.

Nijimura glanced over his shoulder at Kuroko. "In a sense..."

"I understand."

"How could you? It's exactly the opposite of anything you'd have."

"Just because that's the case, doesn't mean I don't understand why people have those kind of relationships." Kuroko replied. "Don't be ignorant senpai."

If it had been anyone else, Nijimura would've been mad, but it was Kuroko and he could never find himself to be mad at the smaller boy. Takao called out that they had found 'something' which effectively ended the conversation. Kuroko looked at the wooden slate that they had uncovered, it was carved into a shape that vaguely resembled a human.

"We can't make out the writing on it though." Himuro murmured.

Kuroko's eyebrows furrowed. He wasn't anticipating Haizaki to have written in a different dialect.

"Any ideas?"

"Kansai." Midorima identified. "Not much different to ours."

"Know anyone who can translate it so we have a better idea of what it says?"

"Only Imayoshi springs to mind, he came from that area." Aomine sighed as he handed his shovel to Kagami. "Shall I go and get him?"

Kuroko shook his head. "Not yet. We might as well take them all back together if there's more than one."

Nijimura had to admit, the miracles had grown up a little since he last saw them. He took the figurine from Kuroko and gave it the once over, tracing the inkings that made up whatever contract the idiot had agreed to. They found another three identical pieces buried under the gate but nothing else.

"Well this immediately doesn't add up. Literally. There's five of you and only four of these things." Kagami stated, resting his head on Aomine's shoulder as they looked at the carved wooden dolls in Kasamatsu's hands.

"Get Imayoshi to translate them and go from there." Akashi declared. "At least we'll have an idea of what's going on and whether Tetsuya is correct."

Kasamatsu nodded, he beckoned Himuro to accompany him as the rest of the group set about setting all the loose dirt back into place. They walked back in silence, Kasamatsu gripping the wooden carvings as they made their way down the path. The school was beginning to come to life as the morning quickly drew on. Class would be starting soon but that was the least of any of their concerns, at the same time they didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to themselves. The last thing any of them needed was their teachers investigating several cases of skipping class.

Everyone was awake when they arrived back, Kasamatsu yelled up the stairs for Imayoshi and was waiting for him to drag his butt downstairs when Furihata appeared beside him.

"Kise is gone."

"Gone?!" Kasamatsu snapped, gaining a startled look from the brunette. "How? Where?"

"H-He said something about helping you at the shrine and just left...we tried to get him to stay--"

Moriyama cleared his throat and caught the other third year's attention. "Yukio."

Kasamatsu felt his stomach drop. "How did you guys just _let_ him leave?"

Moriyama gestured for Furihata to leave them. "He got up and told us he was going to find you. Kiyoshi and Mibuchi tried to stop him but he didn't listen--"

"How long ago? We literally just came back from there and we didn't see him."

Moriyama's face paled. "...then...where did he...shit--"

"Yeah, shit is probably the way to put it." Kasamatsu snapped, Imayoshi had just got to the bottom of the stairs and got the carvings shoved into his grasp with a demand to translate them quickly.

"Eh? Transla--oh." Imayoshi remarked as he looked at the inked up wood. "...oh right."

"Well?"

"Why are you stood here waiting for me when Kise isn't here? I heard you yelling from upstairs." Imayoshi remarked, no trace of humour or malice in his voice. "Seriously, get the fuck out there and find him, I'll tell one of those dumbass miracles whatever these say."

For once, Imayoshi was actually being helpful. Kasamatsu nodded before grabbing Moriyama by the forearm and dragging him outside, yelling for Himuro to join them. Several thoughts were running through his mind as they paused on the pathway, the other dorm buildings were emptying slowly so Moriyama started asking other students if they had seen or heard Kise, none of them had which only made Kasamatsu's worry intensify.

"Fuck....fuck where--" Kasamatsu frantically rummaging in his pockets for his phone. He pressed speed dial and held it up to his ear as they made their way towards the main building. He was halfway through his second attempt after the first went to voice mail when the others returned. "Kise is gone and no-one knows where the fuck he's gone--"

"Calm down." Kagami interrupted.

"No! I won't calm down, he apparently left to find _us_ but Himuro and I didn't see him and no-one else has seen him so where the fuck is he?"

"Kagami is right, calm down." Akashi continued. "Moriyama, what exactly happened?"

 

\---

 

Voices. He could hear them.

He didn't know why he could hear them. He didn't want to hear them.

The building had been empty when he walked in, no-one had arrived yet. He was still aware of his thoughts...mostly. He felt drawn to an area he hadn't been to in a while, not since Halloween. It hadn't crossed his mind to mention any of it since everything else started happening. It seemed irrelevant.

A lot of things seemed irrelevant.

 

\---

 

"So at what point do you finally swallow your pride and tell the principal?" Nijimura asked the miracles as they stood outside the main building. Class was due to start any minute now but all of them were prepared to risk a detention in favour of finding Kise.

"You think he'd believe us for one fucking second?" Aomine replied. "No offence senpai but would _you_ believe a bunch of teenagers saying they're cursed by their dumbass ex-team-mate?"

"Not to mention the whole kitsune part of it." Midorima added. "If it is a cover up like it's been suggested, he may deny everything."

"New plan." Akashi stated. "Split up and--"

"I don't have time for this fuckery." Kasamatsu snapped.

"Split up and search?" Kagami asked, ignoring Kasamatsu. "Great, how the fuck do we not get caught skipping?"

Kuroko and Nijimura exchanged a glance. "We'll handle it."

No-one thought to question it. Kasamatsu was just ready to find Kise and that was good enough for him. They followed Akashi's plan; Aomine, Kagami and Kasamatsu went to the second floor whilst Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara went set about checking the dorm building in case Kise had returned without anyone noticing. Nijimura went to talk to the principal about the possibility of him being a transfer student the following year, distracting the staff long enough for Kuroko - and all his misdirection - to send a memo to all their teachers to excuse the miracles from lessons that morning from one of the computers.

Kasamatsu was far from calm as they searched, no-one had any idea where Kise would've gone so they had to try and search everywhere. Takao had texted them to confirm that Kise wasn't in home room, the number of places that the blond could be was slowly diminishing.

"Where the fuck...has he said anything to either of you?" Kasamatsu asked as they confirmed he wasn't on the second floor.

"No, nothing." Kagami replied. "You think he's possessed?"

Aomine slapped the back of Kagami's head. "Don't say shit like that."

"Someone had to fucking say it."

Kasamatsu hated to admit it but he agreed. "Right. Third or first floor then?" He huffed.

"Third."

 

\---

 

He wasn't sure how he did it. He wasn't the strongest person around but somehow he managed it. It was dark and cold. Just like it was on that night when he was first here. Except he was alone this time, truly alone. His friends weren't there ready to pull him out, they weren't there with flashlights and words of comfort.

He wasn't sure why he was here. Why he walked out of the safety of the dorm building. He knew it would be a bad idea, he knew it would worry everyone.

He did it anyway. The voices told him to and he could only obey.

 

\---

 

"Nothing on the third floor? Well Kuroko just managed to clear us all from lessons for the morning so you could check the first floor. We're going to check the sports wing now." Midorima relayed to the others, the dorm building had been empty and Akashi was adamant that Kise was in the main building somewhere on the account _someone_ would've seen him outside otherwise.

"Where would it have taken him?" Akashi asked as Midorima ended the call. "Let's cut to the chase, he's probably possessed or under the influence at least."

"Shrine is too obvious, plus we would've seen him." Midorima replied, pocketing his phone as he gestured for Murasakibara to follow them into the sports wing.

"We need to find that last..." Akashi trailed off, sighing heavily as he paused in the hallway. "Look, Shintarou I'll be honest. I don't know what we're doing...I don't know what we're up against."

Midorima paused in looking into one of the storage rooms. "None of us do Akashi."

"Yeah but, I've always been the one to know what to do, to plan everything, to keep us together..."

"I understand...you still have that captain instinct don't you?" Midorima smiled slightly, more in reassurance than general happiness.

"Old habits die hard."

"Aka-chin doesn't need that burden anymore." Murasakibara mumbled. "He has us now."

Akashi shook his head, the faintest of smiles on his face as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Anyway. Enough about me. We should be focusing on Ryouta."

Midorima nodded. "For the record Akashi, none of us know what we're doing. Even Kuroko admitted that he wasn't sure. Don't get caught up on it. Just focus on finding Kise before something bad happens."

"Something worse." Murasakibara added, somewhat unhelpfully.

Akashi sighed. "Yes, of course."

They continued searching, getting a few strange looks from members of staff who expected them to be in class but for the most part they were left alone. The sports wing came up empty. A sense of foreboding was beginning to rise up in Akashi, the number of places left were becoming few and far between.

 

\---

 

He couldn't see that far in front of him, the darkness surrounded him as his shoulders rubbed against the narrow space. His lungs burned as he dragged himself forward. It was getting steeper and steeper, this tunnel that he had been told to crawl through, he didn't know where he was going, his body was moving independently of his thoughts.

He was scared.

He had heard all the debates about how it was going to do this. He thought back to how Akashi had at least gotten a day of warning, how he was in the company of Furihata when it happened. Aomine had blacked out and nearly thrown himself off a cliff, he had been found by Kagami before it was too late.

When would Kasamatsu find him?

Would he make it in time?

 

\---

 

Kuroko had taken Nijimura back up to the shrine, pulling Imayoshi out of class along the way. The third year knew the gravity of the situation but knew his news wasn't going to make it any better.

"What do they say?" Nijimura asked, gesturing to the carvings.

"One for each of the miracles except Kise." Imayoshi replied. "Each with their dates of birth and...what I can only describe as instructions."

"Instructions for what?"

Kuroko was on his knees digging through the cold dirt with his hands. His composure had snapped once he heard Kise had disappeared again, somewhere deep inside him he knew this was it. It was literally a matter of life or death now.

"They're specific curses I'm guessing, one for each. Mura's just says to bring restless nights onto him, Midorima's was more to do with causing him immense mental pain..." Imayoshi listed as he read the carvings. "Akashi's was the one that escalated quickly."

"What was it?" Nijimura asked, kneeling down to help Kuroko dig. The smaller boy's eyes were wide and his breathing ragged as he frantically scraped the soil aside.

"Even I can't quite tell what he wrote. It's worded weirdly but I gather it summoned something to haunt him. His other self probably didn't help the matter."

"He did say that he fought it." Kuroko uttered, pausing and worrying his lip between his teeth.

"I'd say if it wasn't for that then he would've been possessed within a day of it being activated."

"Aomine's?" Nijimura continued, watching Kuroko's body language closely to try and figure out what he was thinking.

"Something about exploiting self-doubt...possibly the same thing that was summoned to haunt Akashi then moved onto him after that incident in the lounge. It probably held a grudge."

"It's not here." Kuroko interrupted. "...why isn't it _here_?"

Nijimura and Imayoshi exchanged a glance. "Where else could he have put it?"

Kuroko shook his head. "If there's no sacred tree here then there's nowhere else he could've put it--" He stopped, eyes widening as he stood up, his hands covered in dirt and red raw from the cold. "The shrine."

"It's nailed shut." Imayoshi pointed out. "Plus isn't there some pissed off spirit in there?"

Kuroko shook his head, crossing the clearing and running his hands frantically over the door. He needed to get in there, he needed to know. Nijimura knew enough to know that opening the shrine without being prepared for what they might be about to release would be _the worst idea possible._ He quickly ran up behind the smaller boy and dragged him away.

"Kuroko--no don't. Imayoshi is right. You've said that opening the shrine would be a bad idea--"

"I need to get in there." Kuroko snapped back. "I need to find that doll-paper--whatever he wrote."

"Kuroko listen to me." Nijimura continued, stepping back further and dragging Kuroko with him. "You're overwhelmed, in over your head, confused. You care for Kise a lot I know, but you can't lose your head now."

Imayoshi wasn't sure what to make of the scene in front of him as Kuroko's eyes started watering, he fought against Nijimura's grasp, kicking up loose snow and dirt in his wake.

"Senpai let me go..." His breathing was more ragged now, his voice edging on the side of hysterical.

"No." Nijimura kicked Kuroko's legs out from under him and collapsed onto the snow, arms still wrapped around the smaller boy and keeping him from scrambling towards the shrine. "I'm not letting you put yourself in that much danger whilst you're worked up like this."

Kuroko let out a weak sob, finally giving up on fighting his former captain's hold. Imayoshi swallowed as he thought about how strong the bonds must be between the miracles for someone like Kuroko to be so careless.

He glance over at the small building that had been at the centre of much debate and speculation. Just looking at it gave him a sense of dread, the fact that they were working under the assumption that something was trapped in there and releasing it would be bad news all around gave him an even deeper sense of dread.

 

\--- 

 

He hit his head on something wooden. Reaching out blindly in the darkness he lifted the door above his head, light streamed into the tunnel and made him wince. He didn't know where he was, it was a small room that smelt old. There weren't any standard windows and only a set of ornate doors, light poured in from an opening in the ceiling, snow and dried leaves lay in a pile on the otherwise clean floor under it.

He slowly eased himself out of the tunnel, sitting on the polished wooden floor, and started to take in his surroundings. The voice in his head had ceased, leaving eerie silence in its wake.

"Where am I?" He breathed before realisation hit him. The ornate décor of the small room had reminded him of something in his childhood, a place his sisters took him occasionally, the bizarre neatness of a room that seemed to have been left untouched for decades made it all click.

Kise was inside the shrine.

He was inside the shrine that the kitsune was apparently sealed into.

He heard something shift behind him, something darted about in the gloom where the skylight failed to illuminate. His heart raced as he scrambled for his phone, pressing the button that would call his lover.

"Y-Yukio I-I--" He didn't get the words out before the phone went dead and he felt something hit the back of his head.

Everything went black.

 


	31. Tunnels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my once completely free schedule has kinda evaporated, I'm officially starting my internship tonight (gotta love timezones) so god knows how much freetime I'm going to have this summer.   
> That being said, I will definitely finish this fic, it just might take an extra week or two than I had originally planned!
> 
> \---  
> Songs for the chapter:  
> Wake me up - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
> Echo - Jason Walker

Chapter Thirty-One

Tunnels

 

Kuroko stared blankly at the shrine doors. He had tuned out whatever Nijimura was saying on the phone to Akashi, Imayoshi had tried to snap him out of his apparent trance but he didn't react. He just kept staring at the battered doors, the faded paper charms, the splintering wood. He needed to get inside, he just _knew_ that he needed to get in there.

"Yeah, he's just sat staring at it right now. No, completely stoic. I don't know where Aomine and the others are...you--yeah could you?"

His fingers twitched, he swallowed as a breeze passed through the clearing. He shakily got to his feet, hearing Nijimura end the call and immediately call his name. He had stopped trying to reason with his senpai, he had accepted that he wasn't going to convince the one who hadn't been through all of this that he knew what he was doing.

The fact he _didn't_ know was irrelevant.

He knew enough to know that his gut instinct had been right so far and that now his gut was telling him he needed to get inside that building.

"Akashi's on his way up." Nijimura declared.

"Any word from the others?" Imayoshi asked as Kuroko just continued staring at the shrine.

"Nope. They must be nearly done by now though..."

"At what point do we give up--" Imayoshi sighed.

Kuroko snapped out of his trance and stared at the third year, the mixture of fury and disbelief in his eyes made Imayoshi pause. "We don't give up. Kise never gave up on me, even when everything went so wrong and we all nearly broke apart. I'm not giving up on him, not after everything I've done, everything we've all been through. I owe that much to him."

"You might as well be brothers with that statement." Imayoshi sighed.

"The generation of miracles was kinda like a brotherhood..." Nijimura added. "whilst everyone had their faults, the bond is still there. Even the likes of Midorima and Murasakibara who seemed to have largely moved on have rallied behind finding Kise. They're all still friends after all, even if they don't get along all the time, even if they're at each other's throats for one reason or another, when something threatens one of them they'll come back together."

"Sounds like you're talking from experience." Imayoshi remarked.

"Maybe I am Shouichi." Nijimura replied. "Maybe I am."

 

\--- 

 

Kasamatsu stared at his phone. The few precious seconds that had been the call from Kise replayed in his mind over and over again. The sudden end didn't sit right at all with him. He gritted his teeth as he clenched the device in his hand before launching it down the hallway, sending it hurtling towards a solid wall and cracking the screen on contact. Aomine and Kagami exchanged a glance as the third year ran his hands through his hair and tugged harshly, jaw clenched as he fought to keep his frustrated yells inside his head.

"...come on, let's check the final few rooms on this floor before finding the others." Kagami uttered, his chest felt heavy as he tried to get the memory of how terrified Kise sounded out of his mind. Kasamatsu was beyond saying anything as he nodded, hastily wiping at his eyes before following Aomine down the hallway. They picked up the battered cell phone, which still worked miraculously even if the screen resembled the result of a bolt of lightning hitting a mirror, before heading into the auditorium.

"...he didn't give us anything to work with did he?" Aomine murmured to his lover, trying not to agitate Kasamatsu any further.

"No. It cut out." Kagami replied in the same hushed tone.

It became quickly apparent that Kise wasn't in the auditorium. They were just about to leave when Aomine spotted something amiss on the stage. He pointed and Kagami also took note of the trapdoor being open, except it wasn't just 'open', it had been kicked in. Kasamatsu knelt next to the opening, peering in as much as his balance would allow.

It was very dark but he could make out a tunnel of sorts.

"How far does this go I wonder?" He thought out loud. "Enough for that hanging cage at least...and I imagine storage space."

"Oh god Kise was the one who--" Aomine started, stopping himself and staring at Kagami in horror. "Y-You remember right? How he was shaken up afterwards?"

Kagami's face paled. "Y-Yeah..."

"And I held the dumbass that night in the lounge because he said he couldn't sleep. He never told me what exactly shook him up." Kasamatsu finished, seeming to have regained a little of his composure. "Well I guess we'll have to figure out where this goes."

Before either of the first years could stop him, Kasamatsu dropped down into the void, landing on the stone slabs with both feet. He dug out his cracked phone and got the flashlight to work, after cursing at it a little, and glanced up at the hole he had dropped down from.

"Are either of you coming?" He asked as if he was just asking if they wanted to play basketball with him.

"Uh...someone will need to report to Akashi--" Kagami started.

"You can do that, I'll go with Kasa." Aomine replied, dropping down without hesitation.

"What? No! I'm not letting you go crawling around god knows where!" Kagami exclaimed into the void.

"Well come with me then dumbass."

Kasamatsu wanted to yell at them but truth was he was touched that, in their own weird way, the two idiots were looking out for each other. The three of them established that the area underneath the stage was indeed for storage, however there seemed to be an extension leading out underneath the sports wing. The ceiling was low so they had to hunch over, the tunnels were lower still - meaning they had to crawl through the narrow space.

"More storage?" Aomine grunted as Kasamatsu shone his flashlight into the tunnel, wooden stakes kept the 'entrance' stable but the majority of the tunnel looked to be carved out of stone.

"I guess? Maybe flood prevention. Like how on a ship you can let water into certain areas to keep the rest of it from flood damage." Kasamatsu mumbled. "I'll go first and see if there's any more tunnels."

"Good plan."

Kasamatsu shuffled onto his knees, holding his phone in one hand and using the other to steady himself as he slowly made his way through the tunnel. He was thankful for his hooded jacket that kept him warm as the cold stone rubbed against him. He found himself in another void. he guessed they were under the sports wing at this point when he noticed another tunnel leading away from the building.

"Oi get your butts in here." He hissed back towards the others.

They hadn't said it out loud yet but all three of them agreed that this was the only lead they had in the search, the fact the trapdoor had been kicked was enough for Kasamatsu's frayed nerves. With a bit of grunting, Aomine and Kagami squeezed through to join Kasamatsu in the smaller void, the smell of chlorine was in the air which confirmed the third year's assumption of where they were.

"Okay, so are we assuming Kise went through here?" Kagami panted as he got to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Well consider that he's the only one that had an experience whilst in the cage, and no-one's ever tried to break into this storage area before..." Kasamatsu replied, keeping his voice low as if someone would find them down here. "I didn't realise we could get into these so easily."

"So we're in the service tunnels? How old are these things?" Aomine asked as he crouched down to peer into the tunnel leading off campus.

"Fucked if I know." Kasamatsu huffed. "Before you guys came along school life was fucking normal."

"Gee we didn't exactly _ask_ for Haizaki to curse us all to fucking death." Aomine snapped.

Kagami rolled his eyes before sighing heavily. "Can we have this argument later?" He muttered. "I think we have more important things to be thinking about!"

Kasamatsu have him a half-hearted glare but nodded. "Yeah. Right," He didn't really appreciated being told what to do by a first year but Kagami was right. "so you both coming with me?"

"Down the tunnel?" Aomine clarified, gesturing to the narrow opening. "Don't think it gets any wider?"

Kasamatsu snorted as he shoved Aomine aside and knelt down to further inspect the tunnel he was about to crawl into. It was carved more roughly than the previous, indicating that it was older and less used than the other. He shone his light into it and concluded he'd easily be able to make it through.

"Might be a tight fit for you meatheads." Kasamatsu grumbled as he started making his way into the enclosed space, he could hear his own breathing bouncing off the walls along with the rubbing of his clothes against the firm rocky walls. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel confined here, like the walls were getting narrower with every few inches he crawled forwards. He could hear one of the others behind him, his nerves settling a little as he paused to relax his tense body.

"Wait, did either of you let the others know what we were doing?" The third year suddenly asked, glancing over his shoulder as much as the low ceiling would allow.

"...shit." Kagami cussed. "Uh no."

Aomine sighed. "Give me a second, I'll fucking--shit this tunnel is too narrow..." He uttered as he pressed himself against one of the walls so he could dig his phone out of his pocket. "...and there's no signal, great."

"We _are_ underground..." Kasamatsu breathed. "Whatever, just if we get stuck or something then we're done for." He grumbled again, starting to shuffle forward.

He had to hold his phone in his mouth in order to move forward at a decent pace, loose rocks under his hands making it hard to keep his balance and keep the tunnel ahead lit. It was cold, the rocks cooler still as they jabbed him in the arms and side. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not but the tunnel seemed to be getting narrower, he didn't think he had claustrophobia but even the most sane individual would feel uneasy in his situation.

"You two okay?" He asked, the first years hadn't been as vocal as they had in the past hour, come to think of it, he wasn't sure how long they had been in this tunnel.

"'t's tight." Kagami breathed. "If it gets much narrower you might be on your own senpai."

"Tsk." Kasamatsu sighed. "Well god knows where this is going to take me."

"Shouldn't we be asking _why_ this is here?" Aomine protested. "And why Ryouta would've crawled up here?"

Kasamatsu sighed. He was done with questions, he just wanted answers, he wanted to find Kise and hold him close again. "Well...it depends where the fuck this leads."

"Then stop talking and keep crawling dammit." Aomine continued. "Before we freeze to death in this tunnel."

 

\---

 

His vision was blurry at first. He winced as he sat up and raised a hand to the back of his head, he could feel the bruise already starting to form as his fingers brushed the tender area. The snow was half melted underneath him, the leaves rustled as he sat up properly under the opening in the ceiling. A sense of apprehension came over him, like he was being watched from the shadowy corners.

"H-Hello?" He spoke quietly, fear clear in his voice as he felt the other voices' presence leave him. "Where am I..."

A floorboard creaking set him on edge, his head hurt like hell as he tried to take in his surroundings and think clearly. He wanted to cry and scream at once but couldn't find the words or energy to do either. He scrambled around looking for his phone, it was nowhere to be seen, he had been making a call when _something_ hit him, he wanted to believe he wasn't in danger but the evidence was saying the opposite. He sat there, half petrified of what was happening and half in denial. He was just a normal boy after all, he was just a normal high school boy, a normal boy with a normal life in a normal school.

So why was all this happening? Why did it have to be them? Why them? Why _him_?

He hugged his knees, trying to preserve what little warmth he could from his soaked jacket. He knew he should get up and try to open the doors or even just head back down the tunnel he used to get here but he just couldn't. He got the feeling that if he tried to escape he'd get more than knocked out. Instead he started trying to figure out what the reason for dragging him here was. He had figured out already that he was in the shrine, it was obvious by the architecture and décor. He let out a ragged breath as he thought about what the others were probably doing, how Kasamatsu was probably getting worried about him and the other miracles were probably frantically trying to figure out where he had gone.

In the midst of his thoughts he started looking around, he figured that the possibility that the others weren't going to find him immediately was high so he'd have to be more self-sufficient. His legs shook as he stood up, his jacket was soaked through to his shirt underneath and caused him to shiver, his breath came out in short puffs as he slowly moved towards the doors.

Pressing his hand against them, the doors seemed solid and unlikely to budge anytime soon. As he turned to look back at the room, a wave of dread washed over him, that sense that someone was watching was back and he had to swallow the lump in his throat. His headache was getting worse, he just wanted to sleep at this point. Just the thought of curling up in Kasamatsu's hold and drifting to sleep in his embrace was enough to cause him to tear up.

He slumped against the door, resting his head on his knees as he hugged them close again. He'd give anything for a way out of this hell.

 

\---

 

Akashi arrived at the shrine to see Kuroko being held back by Nijimura, according to Imayoshi he had suddenly gotten very agitated at the idea of giving up the search. The smaller boy had made to throw the shrine doors open again but Nijimura had caught him and tugged him back again.

"He keeps saying that he needs to get in there." Imayoshi explained to the other three as they watched Nijimura force Kuroko to sit down in the snow again.

"If he opens those doors then it'll get out." Midorima sighed. "And we don't know what'll happen."

"He knows that, he's adamant that he needs to get in there though."

Akashi didn't need prompting, he approached the clearly distraught boy and crouched down.

"Tetsuya--"

"Akashi-kun we need to get in there." He stated, voice calm but his eyes bore the raw fear.

"If we open those doors then it will be released. Have you thought about what could happen to Ryouta if we break the contact like that? Sure it could spare him but it could also kill him anyway. Do you want to be the one who makes that happen?"

Kuroko's eyes widened, Akashi felt a pang of guilt run through him as the fact he had just planted that in Kuroko's head got to him. His other self wouldn't have cared, but since they started coming back together, since they had stopped avoiding each other and started caring for one another again, he had felt guilt running through his veins every time he had to take a firm stand against them. He felt the burden once more, this was not a burden placed by any teacher but one placed on himself out of the love he had for his friends.

"Tetsuya, unless you've found that contract, then staying out in this cold is ridiculous and not helping Ryouta."

Kuroko shook his head. "No. No we need to--"

"We've been out here for two hours Kuroko." Nijimura sighed. "And we've heard nothing from inside that shrine."

There was a brief pause, Kuroko shook his head and tore himself out of Nijimura's grasp. He ran his hands through his hair as he sighed heavily, glancing around at the others and not getting any reassurance.

"Has anyone heard from Aomine-kun?" He asked.

"No, I tried calling him but apparently there's no service." Akashi shrugged.

"And you're completely calm about this _how_?" Nijimura barked.

"It's Aomine." Akashi replied.

"Exactly!"

Midorima sighed. "Just leave it senpai, Akashi seems to think that Aomine being missing is fine."

"I never said that Shintarou." Akashi interrupted.

Kuroko tuned out their argument, he knew he couldn't exactly make a break for the shrine, but there was just this relentless nagging in his gut that they _needed_ to get in there. He wanted to scream. He wanted to scream until they saw sense.

Screaming seemed like the only option.

He felt a hand on his head and looked up at the almost bored expression of Murasakibara. The taller male said nothing as he passed Kuroko and walked towards the shrine, at first none of the others noticed until he reached up above the door and took hold of something nestled amongst the rafters. Akashi took note and halted the argument about how much he trusted Aomine's judgement.

"Atsushi?"

"It's a doll." The taller male stated, showing the more detailed object to Kuroko. "Blended in with the shrine's roof. I noticed it whilst watching you all argue."

"...a straw effigy." Kuroko elaborated, taking it from the other. "...it's been beaten around a lot and--" He paused, pulling the body apart a little to peek inside a deep cut. "There's something in here but I don't want to interfere until I know what exactly we're dealing with..."

"Back to the dorm?" Imayoshi suggested.

"God no." Midorima scoffed. "If that's been used to curse Kise then bringing it to the dorm could be devastating."

"If it's taken too far from here it may backfire on us...or him." Kuroko mumbled. "No we have to destroy it here."

"Destroy how?" Nijimura asked.

"We don't burn it if that's what you're getting at." Kuroko murmured. "We have to deconsecrate it first."

"Explain that in a simpler term..."

"We have to get rid of the bad mojo." Imayoshi provided.

"Once that's done, we can burn it and hopefully that'll release Kise-kun and the rest of you from the curse's clutches."

"The word 'hopefully' doesn't give me much hope." Nijimura sighed. "So, deconsecrating it..."

"I'll need water if we're doing this by traditional Shinto means. So just get some from the dorm building or something, enough to dump over the doll."

"I'm assuming you're going to do the standard purification ritual?" Akashi murmured as Imayoshi set off to fetch the water.

"It'll be a long shot, the ritual isn't really supposed to cleanse this kind of thing, it's more--"

"Of a personal purification before entering the shrine. Yeah." Akashi cut in. "But it's better than nothing right?"

"Right. Although I may have to cleanse myself at the same time." Kuroko glanced up at the other. "You may have to pour cold water over me."

Akashi blinked, studying Kuroko's eyes for a hint of understanding. "But you might get hypo--"

"Yeah I know but that's easily solvable--"

Midorima, who had been listening to the back and forth between them, sighed loudly. "You can't be serious, after Kasa nearly died from it you now want to potentially put yourself in the same situation?"

"Difference is I know the risk and it's for the greater good." Kuroko replied. "And I don't hear anyone else having any other ideas."

There was a somewhat uncomfortable pause before Midorima nodded. "Okay, what do you need us to do?"

 


	32. God Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By pure chance did I get some freetime to write most of this chapter in one afternoon~
> 
> Much appreciation for everyone's patience and loyalty to this fic, I know it's been crazy in terms of update schedules but I'm working on keeping to one update a week at least!
> 
> \---  
> Songs for the chapter:  
> A nearly peaceful place - Witcher 2 OST  
> God Knows (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) - Amalee

Chapter Thirty-Two

God Knows 

 

It didn't feel right to Takao to be sat in class whilst the others were God knows where looking for Kise. He hadn't received a text saying they had found Kise yet and Midorima had informed him that they were all at the shrine trying to find the last contract. It made him feel bad that they were all working to find the blond yet he was sat in class not paying attention to anything. He sought refuge in the school council room, Himuro and Furihata - also feeling pretty helpless about the whole situation - joined him soon after. Going to class was the last thing on their mind as they sat around the table, each of them sighing heavily and looking dejected at one another. Takao mindlessly started flicking through the folder that the old man had given Kasamatsu, most of it had been picked apart by Midorima and Akashi but it gave them something to do. The yellowed newspaper clippings gave them a few names and dates but definitely nothing revolutionary.

It was Himuro who spoke first. "Are you worried about Midorima, Takao?"

The raven haired boy glanced up, he didn't even try to hide his emotions, they all knew each other far too well now to bother with masquerades and theatrics. "Of course. Just cause he's headstrong and confident doesn't meant I don't worry about it. If anything I worry about him _more_ because of that. I know he loves me and would prefer I stay out of it for my own safety but I can't just let him face this alone."

Furihata nodded in both sympathy and agreement. "Sei's the same. I think they're just keeping it within their group as that's how they've dealt with hardships before. I don't think they'd let us help even if we offered."

Himuro wanted to argue that they would, yet he knew that Furihata was being pretty accurate with his assumption. "God knows what Kasa is going through...at least we had it somewhat easy. None...Kise is the only one who seems to be in danger of actually dying."

"I'm worried about Kasa's mental state though." Takao sighed. "He's impulsive at the best of times, what's gonna happen if he sees Kise in a bad state? Like we're banding around these ideas of possession and death without actually thinking about what it's gonna _look like_."

"Let's be honest, if this was Midorima, you wouldn't want to think about him getting possessed and killed would you?" Himuro countered. "Spare a thought for how Kasa is going to handle all this."

"If he'll handle it at all." Furihata quietly spoke. "I can't help but think that someone might have to step up and stop him before he makes it worse somehow."

With silence falling once more, Takao started ruffling through some of the older documents, they had been glossed over a bit by the others but once the general theory had been agreed on they hadn't been so much as glanced at. Most of them were old deeds and rather mundane statements that had been published, some of them were written in an older dialect that he wasn't very familiar with and others had faded beyond readability. The ones he could read were land deeds and mail orders for somewhat strange things, he found the order form for the construction of the farmhouse - supposedly a renovation - where the main building once stood. When he read to where it had been signed he had to rub his eyes to make sure he was reading it right.

"Miyamoto?" He said, attracting the other's attention.

"The principal?" Himuro remarked.

"...the deed for the building that was here before the school was signed by a dude called Miyamoto. Weird huh."

Himuro shared a small smile with Furihata. The number of coincidences piling up were just too big to ignore at this point. "This is reading more and more like a mystery novel."

"You think he knows anything?" Furihata asked, a hopeful but cautious look in his eyes. "Like about the shrine? O-Or the kitsune spirit?"

"Would it even help right now?" Himuro replied. "Given that it's all been put into motion? And he'll want to know why were' asking and I really don't think we have time to explain that Kise is missing, unless he happens to know of some hidden areas that he could be in like a basement no-one knows about--"

Takao's face paled as he found another document relating to the deed of the house, his mouth fell slightly open as Himuro stopped talking and gestured for the other to reveal whatever he had read. He placed the piece of faded parchment on the table, it looked like a rudimentary map of the old farmland had been drawn to demonstrate where the farmhouse would go in relation to a certain other building.

"That's the shrine," Takao stated, pointing to the small box, "and this is the farmhouse that is now the main building."

Furihata leaned over and pointed at the criss-crossing lines between the two buildings. "Pathways?"

"No, pathways are dotted lines like the road leading up to the house here--" Himuro corrected, gesturing to the more pronounced line leading off the page.

"So what are they, tunnels?"

Takao and Himuro looked at Furihata with a mixture of horror and shock. The three of them remained in stunned silence for a few moments until Takao swallowed the lump in his throat and addressed the elephant in the room.

"You guys reckon they're still...there?" He breathed.

"Given that the shrine is, I wouldn't be surprised." Himuro nodded. "Question is, can we get to them?"

"Or rather, could Kise get to them?" Furihata added.

For a moment, none of them really knew what to do with this new line of speculation. Himuro traced the lines of the 'tunnels' with his finger as Takao stood up and started pacing the room. The clock above the door was loud in the silence between them. In all his pacing, Takao thought about where there would be access to any of those tunnels, most of the school had been renovated several times judging by the mix of old and new architecture so the chances of there just being an old basement access was slim.

That being said, a certain event came crashing back to him.

"Oi, remember on Halloween when that desk got launched at my head?" Takao asked, startling Himuro out of his own thought process.

"Yes...what about it?"

"Well you guys had us lower a cage through the trap door in the stage right? What's in that void beneath the stage?"

"I dunno, Imayoshi told us that it was sometimes used to store holiday decorations and other stuff like that. Why?"

Takao reminded them how Kise was shaken up after the incident but no-one had asked him much about it. Himuro hummed as Furihata looked to the older male for some sort of cue. He toyed with the ring hanging from his neck-chain as Takao started getting more insistent that it _must_ be linked to everything that's been happening.

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Himuro stated abruptly, standing up and collecting the necessary pieces of paper. "God knows what they're doing right now if they've not found him already."

Furihata and Takao exchanged a quick glance as Himuro approached the door, they were already skipping class and if they got caught then they would be in for a severe lecture. There was more at stake here though, something more important was on the line and they held potentially vital information. It didn't need any more discussion, they quickly followed Himuro as he started down the main stairway of the building.

 

\---

 

Kasamatsu's knuckles were numb, he was pretty sure one of his hands was bleeding from where he had scraped it against the floor of the tunnel, the sharp edges of the rock biting into his flesh like a dog. He could see an opening up ahead of him in the bright glow of his phone’s flashlight and he was so ready to get out of the tunnel. He dragged himself into what he could only describe as a cave, it certainly wasn't a room, and waited for Kagami and Aomine to follow suit. The two first years weren't exactly without injury either; Kagami had received a gash across his cheek when his arm slipped and made him face-plant the wall and Aomine had torn holes in both pant legs at the knee, the frayed edges now spotted with blood as a result.

"...okay wise guy," Aomine breathed as they took in the sight of the small alcove. "where the fuck are we?"

Kasamatsu shot him a slightly annoyed look. "I don't know."

"Okay, let’s assume this is leading us somewhere." Kagami started before Aomine could start causing more unnecessary tension. "We've been heading in a more or less straight line right? What's directly north of the sport's wing?"

"Other than the ocean - eventually that is - the only thing that comes to mind is that freaking shrine." Kasamatsu sighed. "However, we would've had to have headed uphill at some point."

"Well the tunnel continues, it probably goes uphill from this point onwards." Kagami observed, gesturing to the opening across from the one they had just emerged from. "You think this was some kind of drainage system or supply tunnel?"

"Escape tunnel more likely. God knows what weird ass rituals they've done if there's a fucking kitsune spirit here." Aomine was getting more and more irate as they spent more time in the closed environment, it hadn't escaped Kagami's attention as the other had been loudly protesting the entire time they were in the tunnel, he had his suspicions but he decided to save them until they were above ground.

"Okay, so if that is the case," Kasamatsu sighed, rubbing his numb knuckles and smearing blood around without thinking. "then he's headed or already at the shrine."

Kagami fished out his phone, vaguely hopeful that he might get service if they weren't too far underground. Hopes that were dashed within a few seconds. Kasamatsu sighed again, stretching before kneeling next to the new tunnel.

"It's probably going to get a lot narrower if it's going uphill." Kagami stated. "Are you sure you want to go? You said so yourself that he's probably already at the shrine."

"I've come this far, I'm not turning back now. You guys can if you really want but I'm going on ahead." The third year replied, making sure his jacket sleeves were pulled down to cover most of his arms from the rock edges. "I won't force you to do anything and I'd rather you only followed if you wanted. If it does get narrower then you might get more beaten up than you already are." He gestured to Kagami's cheek. "I couldn't care less right now, I just need to find him."

Just as he finished talking, he crawled into the opening. Kagami swallowed as he watched their senpai melt into the darkness with a scuffle of shoes and a rustle of clothing. He looked at Aomine to try and gauge his choice, the other regarded him with a trouble expression that made him worry more than it should've.

"Daiki?"

"You go, if Ryouta is in a bad way then you'll need to be the voice of reason to make sure Kasa doesn't do anything stupid."

Kagami shook his head. "You're not coming?"

"No, I can't."

"Because it's too narrow?" Kagami pressed, wiping his cheek with the back of his hand and hissing slightly as it stung. Aomine shook his head slightly and dabbed at the fresh blood with the inside of his jacket sleeve which was a lot cleaner than Kagami's hands.

"It's not that exactly...think about it, I was targeted wasn't I? If I go crawling into that place whilst it's...got hold of Ryouta then who knows what'll happen? He-- _It_ could try to kill me whilst using him. I'd have to use the same choke hold I used on Akashi and I don't wanna do that in front of Kasa, especially as it might not even work."

Kagami nodded, leaning into Aomine's touch. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he realised he'd be crawling through the tunnel into the unknown without Aomine's reassuring presence. Aomine's other hand came up to cup Kagami's face and bring their foreheads together, a quiet moment passed between them in the cold, dark alcove.

"I love you. You know that right?" Aomine whispered. "I'd come with you if I knew that whatever lay ahead wouldn't react badly to my presence."

"Y-Yeah. I know. I love you too." Kagami breathed, tilting his head slightly and pressing dry, chapped lips to Aomine's. It wasn't the best of kisses but they would both argue it was a much needed one given the circumstances.

"Go on, you'll need to catch up to Kasamatsu." Aomine urged, breaking away and swiping a thumb across Kagami's unmarked cheek. "And I need to hurry up and get back to the trap door before they realise it's broken and seal it up."

Kagami nodded, scrambling to make it to the tunnel entrance, he called up to Kasamatsu that he was following before looking back at Aomine. He could tell the other was putting up a front as he flashed his trademark smirk and raised an eyebrow.

"Race you to the shrine Taiga. Last one there has to buy Tetsu a milkshake."

Kagami ignored the concern in Aomine's voice as he smiled back. "You're on Daiki." He remarked before shuffling into the tunnel, he heard Kasamatsu bark at him from ahead to hurry up and complied quickly.

 

\---

 

Hanamiya had been prowling around the empty dorm building when Imayoshi arrived to collect the water for Kuroko's version of the purification ritual - the temizu as it's normally known as. He was understandably confused when the third year explained the situation and was about to try and distract him from his task when Imayoshi said something that make him pause.

"No-one's seen Yukio in a while, Kagami and Aomine seemed to have disappeared too. Not gonna lie, I'm a little concerned."

"You're concerned." Hanamiya repeated, folding his arms across his chest as he watched Imayoshi fill up the second bucket with water. "You're concerned about Kasamatsu? The guy you've had countless screaming matches with?"

"Yes? Is that a problem?"

Hanamiya grimaced slightly. "You're going soft in your old age."

Imayoshi shrugged, regardless of where he stood with Kasamatsu, he could understand the other's struggles. "So why aren't you in class Makoto?"

"Eh? All the miracles are skipping class with _you_ and yet I'm the one getting interrogated?"

"Fine, you're helping us out then." Imayoshi sighed, handing the bucket of water to Hanamiya before grabbing a wooden ladle from the kitchen drawer. "No objections, we don't have the time."

There wasn't any opportunity to object as Imayoshi picked up the second bucket and ushered him outside. Hanamiya wasn't sure what he had just been dragged into, but carrying a bucket up to a shrine infamous for weird shit happening to those around it _wasn't_ really his ideal date. He made sure to vocalise this to Imayoshi who rolled his eyes and told Hanamiya he'd make it up to the second year during winter vacation. When they reached the shrine, Hanamiya felt like he had intruded on something very private. He got the sense that this was not the time for petty insults and remarks, in a rare turn of events he actually decided to do what he was told - making sure Imayoshi knew he'd be expecting some kind of reward for putting up with this 'bullshit'.

"Here's the water Kuroko." Imayoshi stated, setting the bucket at the other's feet and gesturing for Hanamiya to bring the other over.

"Thank you senpai." Kuroko nodded, taking the ladle from him and exhaling. As he understood it, the temizu was done to purify oneself before entering a shrine so in theory the same technique could be used to purify an object used to curse an individual. He of course, could just take the folded paper out of the doll and be done with it but he wasn't totally familiar with the workings of voodoo.

The last thing he needed was it all to backfire.

"So you need two buckets...why?" Nijimura asked, not entirely on the same page as the others.

"Just in case." Kuroko replied, shrugging off his jacket and gaining a disapproving glance from Midorima. "Besides, if anyone is actually to enter the shrine they're supposed to perform the temizu, it just makes sense to have two buckets available."

Nijimura nodded uneasily, he shared a somewhat worried glance with Akashi as the youngest of the miracles knelt on the cold ground in front of the bucket and rolled up his shirt sleeves. Kuroko exhaled heavily as he took hold of the ladle in his right hand, filling it and pouring the water over his left hand. Repeating the same action with his left hand soon after. No-one said anything as Kuroko took hold of the doll.

For a few moments Kuroko just regarded the doll with a stoic expression, he debated whether he should say anything but decided against it as he took the ladle again and poured the water over the doll. Water seeped into the straw bindings as the sun broke through the clouds above them. Setting the ladle down, Kuroko picked at the opening in the middle of the doll, the paper was damp but the writing still legible as he delicately pulled it out and offered it to Midorima.

"What does it say?" Akashi asked as Midorima slowly unfolded the paper.

"I'm not sure, it's written in Kansai again."

Imayoshi adjusted his glasses as he took it. Before he had a chance to tell them what it said, someone called out from the pathway. Takao ran up to Midorima and Akashi with Himuro and Furihata following.

"We think we know where Kise went." Takao babbled as the other two caught their breath.

"What?" Akashi asked.

Himuro produced the map that had been drawn decades before of the land as Takao explained there were probably tunnels under the grounds and they'd probably still be there to this day. Akashi seemed to be taking all this with a pinch of salt until the other went on to explain that Kise had been the one to drop down beneath the stage and had complained about hearing voices afterwards.

"So you're saying there's a tunnel entrance under the stage?" Midorima clarified.

"It makes sense!" Takao exclaimed, glancing around at those present. "Besides--wait where's Kasa and the others?"

Himuro felt a sense of panic wash over him. "Yeah where's Taiga?"

Akashi and Midorima exchanged a glance. "We don't know." The heir replied. "We've tried calling them but there's been no answer."

Takao and Himuro exchanged a look of horror as Furihata made his way to Akashi's side and took his hand, seeking some kind of emotional grounding as the other's looked ready to explode in shock.

"Right." Himuro stated, adopting his familiar poker face which really meant he was furious but was saving it for later. "We're going to the stage. If nothing else we'll debunk our theory about the tunnels."

Takao nodded, turning to leave with Himuro before Imayoshi called for them to wait. Confused, everyone turned to look at the third year who looked rather uneasy at whatever was written on the paper. Hanamiya peered over his shoulder and his eyes widened as Imayoshi whispered something.

"Spit it out." Nijimura snapped, tired of how long it was taking.

"Okay, so this might be worse than what we thought." Imayoshi spoke quietly.

"Shouichi please just get to the point." Akashi stated, squeezing Furihata's hand.

"This isn't an order to kill Kise outright."

"Then what is it?" Kuroko asked, trying to remain calm despite the very real fear building inside him.

"This...this states that the kitsune can use him as a vessel...to do _what_ I don't know but it's not going to kill him straight away."

"Slow down." Midorima sighed. "You're saying Haizaki used that doll to basically give Kise to the kitsune as a vessel for possession?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Murasakibara, who had remained silent throughout this whole ordeal since finding the doll, spoke up. "Maybe he pitied the kitsune. Maybe he offered Ki-chan to it as a way out."

"That doesn't made what he did any better." Midorima rubbed his forehead.

"What'll it do when it's gotten out of the shrine? If it uses Kise that is?" Hanamiya asked, he hadn't actually realised how complex this was. He had heard bits and pieces throughout the speculation process but hadn't been invited to any of it until now. "Will it kill him or what?"

Kuroko's hands clenched into fists, the doll lay beside the bucket of water as he tried to stop himself crying for the second time that day. His chest felt tight as the cold started biting at him through his thin shirt. Hot tears welled up in his eyes as this new information sunk in, the very real possibility that Kise was beyond help at this point was overwhelming him.

"Oi, the fuck is everyone standing around for?" A familiar voice dragged him out of his sorrow.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Akashi snapped, startling Furihata slightly. "And where is Yukio?"

Aomine put up his hands in surrender, his pant legs were more torn and his hands covered in small cuts not to mention the dirt staining his clothes. "Uh, would you believe me if I said there was a tunnel under the stage?"

"Yes actually." Himuro cut in before anyone else could. "Where's Taiga?"

Aomine took a deep breath before launching into his explanation.

 

\---

 

He wasn't in control of his body anymore. He could feel something stirring inside him that wasn't _him_ , he wanted to cry but his throat was dry, his head ached and the temptation to sleep was getting harder to ignore. For some reason he felt he needed to stay awake, he needed to fight the urge. He wasn't sure why.

He got to his feet slowly, feeling weaker than ever and the pang of pain in his back harsher than before.

"Leave me alone." He hissed, voice lacking anything other than desperation. "Just leave me alone."

He ran his hands through his hair as he paced to the back of the room, there was an altar of sorts here but he couldn't really see what it was in the gloom. He could pick out small statuettes of foxes which he left alone in favour of sitting under the opening in the roof, the daylight filtering in giving him some ray of hope as he hugged his knees closer to him.

He had to fight it, even as it started whispering to him again. He had to fight it if he was to stay alive, or that's what he told himself at least.


	33. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens and my life continues to accelerate into madness.
> 
> \---  
> Songs for the chapter:  
> Light - Sleeping at Last  
> Dance With the Devil - Breaking Benjamin

Chapter Thirty-Three

Broken 

 

Kasamatsu's laboured breathing echoed down the tunnel, true to their assumption the tunnel was sloping upwards and in turn making their task more exhausting. Both of their hands were grazed and bleeding from the harsh ridges they were having to cling to in the dark and neither of them had said anything for a while. Kagami tried to ignore the feeling of dread inside him as he heard Kasamatsu grunt in frustration and cuss under his breath.

"Oi Kasa." He called as he heard a pause in the other's muttering. "What are you gonna do when we find him?"

Kasamatsu gritted his teeth, letting out a huff as he stilled. "What do you think I'm gonna do? I'm getting him out of there." He turned his head slightly in the gloom to look over his shoulder at the first year, they both looked a sorry sight with dirt and blood smeared across their bodies but that was the least of his concerns as he started shuffling forward again.

"...what if he's..." Kagami uttered.

"Don't. Just don't." Kasamatsu snapped, scraping his elbow as he abruptly pulled himself further along. Deep down he knew it was going to be an ugly sight, he had avoided thinking about it as much as possible but he was starting to accept that this was real. The harsh reality was that Kise was probably possessed by now and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He hated admitting it to himself, he felt like if anything he should be in denial, that the boy he loved wouldn't be easily turned, but the events of the past two months had worn them all down so much that any of them could've been the victim.

In a way, they all _were_ the victims, but Kise wasn't going to survive this unless Kasamatsu got his shit together and did something.

"Ahh--fuck shit what is this?" Kasamatsu grunted after another prolonged silence, rubbing his head as he shone his phone's light on the wooden planks he had head-butted. "More fucking trapdoors..."

Kagami's bad feeling got worse, hearing the wood creaking and feeling the cold air against his face. He swallowed the lump in his throat as Kasamatsu heaved himself out of the tunnel and he followed.

The room was cold, light seemed to struggle to illuminate the room through the small opening in the ceiling. The gloominess was noticeable as was the heaviness in the air. They could both see their breath as they exhaled, waiting for their eyes to adjust to the new light levels. Kasamatsu's eyes took a second to focus, clarity crashing into him all at once when they did and his gaze fell on the familiar form of Kise knelt under the opening in the roof, shoulders slumped forward and head hanging.

"Ryouta?" He called, voice shaking as he tried to rationalise what he was seeing. "Ryouta, it's me, Yukio."

Kise didn't move. There was not so much of a hint of him recognising Kasamatsu's voice, he stayed in exactly the same position they had found him in. Kasamatsu was trying not to lose his composure but the hours of mental stress were beginning to take their toll on him.

"Ryouta, say something...please." His voice cracked as Kagami tried to take in the situation before acting.

The first year watched as Kasamatsu slowly approached the silent blond, sinking to his tired and battered knees and cupping the pale face, not caring that his hands were bloodied and numb from the cold. Simply tilting Kise's face upwards showed the third year just how out of it his lover was; the honey eyes were glazed over and lidded, the distance clear in their depths.

"Kasa, I think he's--"

A hand came up to fist Kasamatsu's soiled jacket. The two of them exchanged a glance as Kise's fingers tightened and his eyes flickered into life in the most spine-chilling way. Kasamatsu swallowed as he met the eyes that had lit up with what he could only describe as malice. A wolfish grin crept up on Kise's usually cheerful features and seemed out of place given the situation.

"Ryouta--"

The third year didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as he was abruptly lifted up and thrown one-handedly against the shrine doors. The wood groaned and shook in protest as Kasamatsu lay on the floor in a state of pain and shock.

 

\---

 

The shrine doors shuddering violently focused all their minds. Kuroko's eyes widened as his gaze fixed on the ageing doors, Aomine had just finished filling in all the blanks and now everyone was in agreement;

Kise was in the shrine. Kasamatsu had gone after him. The shrine was showing signs of life and the look on Aomine's face showed his guilt and horror all at once.

"What was that?" Furihata asked, gripping Akashi's arm in search of comfort. The red-head clenched his jaw as he made a half-step to put himself between the shrine and Furihata but said nothing.

"I think Kasa and Kagami reached the end of the tunnel." Takao stated.

"Open the doors." Kuroko ordered, he was done feeling helpless, he was done taking the safe path. They had to open those doors _now_.

"We've been over this Kuroko--" Midorima started, still apprehensive about the whole thing but also noting that they had run out of both options and time.

"That wasn't a natural sound." Kuroko stated, voice commanding silence. "Something or someone was thrown _violently_ against those doors. We're out of options."

Nijimura nodded, ignoring anymore protests as he stepped up to the doors. He was about to go about tugging on the wooden handles when a ragged sob from the other side made him pause.

He knew that kind of sob. It was one that spoke of heartbreak, of agony and utter helplessness. He had let that same sob out many times. It happened when someone's resolve broke, when their last shred of hope was ripped from their grasp and the world lost all meaning. He placed his hands on the handles and prepared to heave the doors open, to rip the nails keeping them together, to potentially made this entire situation worse but as Kuroko had said; they were out of options.

Another sound from inside the shrine spooked him, rapid footsteps before the doors shook violently again, the nails started to give and he wondered if he really should be taking this long.

Hanamiya snorted and shoved him out the way, gripping the handles as he muttered under his breath. "Typical fucking miracles taking fucking forever to open a god damn door--"

Light flooded into the small room, Kagami looked bewildered and terrified all at once as Hanamiya took in the sight of Kasamatsu on the floor at his feet. The third year slowly pushed himself off the floor, his shoulders trembling as he let out another weak sob. No-one really knew what to _do_.

Imayoshi was the first to move, he tugged Hanamiya to the side before kneeling down and placing a reassuring hand on the back of Kasamatsu's neck. He expected to be shoved away but Kasamatsu just shook his head, he had lost his will to fight the other third year as his own lover had thrown him against the doors twice.

He knew Kise wasn't in control of himself, that just made it worse to him.

Kuroko took a step inside the shrine building, his gaze immediately falling on Kise's stoic form, he saw the paleness in the other's face and how quick his breathing was. He glanced up at Kagami and blinked slowly before taking another step forward. Kasamatsu was starting to sob louder, fighting to get to his feet but his body had given up on him.

"Tetsuya." Akashi's voice came from the doorway, he wasn't intending to step foot inside the building but he couldn't just stand there and let Kuroko do everything. "What do you need from us?"

The youngest of the miracles didn't answer straight away as he crouched down to try and gain eye contact with Kise, the straggly blond hair obscured the eyes that were lidded again. It was as if he was going in and out of a trance whenever someone got near to him.

"Rope and tofu." Kuroko stated. "And I'll need Himuro-kun and Kagami-kun to assist me. Everyone else has to stay outside."

Kagami shot a panicked look to Aomine. "Me?"

Kuroko hummed in agreement. "You and Himuro-kun are the only ones who've not been fully impacted by this curse, other than myself, who I can trust. If we don't act soon then Kise-kun may be lost to us."

That was definitely the wrong thing to say in such close proximity to Kasamatsu. Imayoshi wanted to curse the heavens, wishing it was Moriyama up here dealing with all this but nope, he was the one who was here, he was the one who knew Kasamatsu the most and he felt obligated to try and keep him grounded. He gripped the back of Kasamatsu's jacket and hauled him to his feet, wrapping his arm around his shoulders to keep him standing.

"I won't take you away, but you can't lie in the doorway." He told the other. Kasamatsu nodded, sniffing loudly and shaking his head as he let Imayoshi half-drag him out into the midday sunlight.

Takao and Furihata were dispatched to find some rope and tofu - for what exactly, they didn't know - whilst Midorima made himself useful by checking Kasamatsu's injuries. Himuro reluctantly pulled himself away from Murasakibara, pressing a kiss to the other's cheek in reassurance as he kept himself calm, he was terrified but he wasn't about to let Kagami go through whatever this was without him.

Aomine and Akashi were somewhat at a loss as they watched Himuro perform the same water ritual as Kuroko had done before entering the building, making a beeline for Kagami and embracing him in a tight hug, a much needed one for both of them. Nijimura swallowed as Kuroko continued to try and get Kise to look him in the eye. No-one wanted to ask Kasamatsu what had actually happened and it seemed that Kuroko already knew what he had to do.

Takao and Furihata returned with the items Kuroko had asked for, the shadow requested the second bucket of water be bought to him and then for everyone to stay _out_ of the shrine until he said it was okay to enter. Kasamatsu had regained some of his composure only for the reality to come crashing back. He broke free of Imayoshi's hold and staggered to the doors, Aomine caught him gently and held him back, trying to swallow his own fear over the fact that both Kagami _and_ Kuroko were going to be in there with that thing controlling Kise.

"Yukio, let them help him." Akashi's calm voice seemed to soothe the other enough, he nodded as he sunk to his knees again, sobbing Kise's name over and over like a prayer. Aomine gave Kuroko a faked smile, the other understood the sentiment and nodded, shutting the doors on their friends.

 

\--- 

 

It had been fifteen minutes.

Kise hadn't moved, spoken, Kuroko wasn't even sure if he was _awake_.

Himuro and Kagami exchanged a glance in the gloom as Kuroko exhaled heavily.

"So what's the plan?" Himuro asked quietly.

"We try and persuade it to leave him. Failing that, we exorcise it." Kuroko replied quickly, offering the rope to Kagami. "Tie his wrists behind his back when I give the signal."

Kagami's eyes widened, having witnessed Kasamatsu being _thrown_ against the doors twice, he knew that it wouldn't take much more to do similar damage to him. Kuroko seemed calm and confident though so he nodded. Himuro watched as Kuroko produced the tofu, unwrapping the packaging and crouching down to Kise's level. Kagami waited to see just what on earth Kuroko was planning as Kise's head moved slightly. Himuro watched silently, hand going to grip his neck-chain for some sense of comfort.

Kuroko seemed to offer the tofu to Kise as he spoke firmly.

"I know what you are." He stated. "Kitsune."

Kise's wolfish grin returned but he said nothing.

"You can drop the act. We know everything."

Kagami was trying to figure out what kind of signal Kuroko was going to come up with when talking to a freaking celestial fox possessing their friend when a low chuckle came from Kise's throat. The voice that pierced the silence wasn't exactly different to Kise's and that's what set them all on edge the most. This was no Hollywood possession from a horror film where the voice was distorted from the vessel's original, this was twice as unsettling.

"You do? You know _everything_ do you Kuroko?"

"I know as much as I need to. You are not bound by Haizaki's contract anymore, we--"

"You purified the doll? That would've been useful had I actually been bound by it. The fool couldn't bound a spirit to that thing even if he actually had the faintest idea what he was really asking for."

Kuroko tried not to let his surprise show. Kagami internally screamed as Himuro's poker face faltered.

"...go on." Kuroko replied. "What was he really asking for?"

Kise's eyes flickered, there was no malice this time, it was harder to read even for Kuroko but he could sense the true nature of the kitsune was going to be a problem. They weren't referred to as tricksters for nothing.

"He just wanted you all to suffer, well those who had caused him pain. This one the most." The voice stated rather calmly. "He was doing well until he decided to use the doll. The other curses were sound, he seemed to know what he was doing."

"Why was the doll any different?" Himuro asked abruptly.

"Himuro Tatsuya. The one to comfort the giant during his nightmares cause by my fox-fires, you picked up on the reoccurring theme quickly no?"

"I asked you a question." Himuro stated, clutching his chain tighter.

"True. Very well, the doll was of a more western practice, last time I saw a doll being used was before that fool locked me in this place. It was more what he wrote though. He stated I could use this body as a vessel to leave this place, the thing is, that in itself is useless. I'm bound here by those charms stuck to the side of the shrine. Fool thinks four ordinary walls are the reason I can't leave."

Kuroko let the information sink in. "The charms. Who put them there?"

Kise let out a laugh. "Tatsuya, let him in on what our good friend Takao discovered."

Himuro's eyes widened. "Miyamoto?"

Kuroko and Kagami exchanged a glance. The kitsune didn't seem hostile currently but Kuroko wasn't about to be that foolish. He gestured for Himuro to continue explaining what Takao had found.

"Apparently the people who owned the land before it was turned into a school had the family name Miyamoto. The same as our principal. We couldn't tell if it was _his_ family or a freaky coincidence."

"So how do we reverse the charm's effects?" Kagami asked.

"You want to free me? Why? Do you three have _any_ idea what you could be unleashing?"

"I know one thing," Kuroko replied, "you're inhabiting our friend and we want you to stop. If that means freeing you then that's what we'll do."

"Oh you are so easy to fool. Kuroko I had more faith in you, I thought we were going to have more fun but nope, you just gave in like that. I've been digging through his memories you know, Ryouta's. They're quite interesting."

"Shut up." Kagami breathed.

"The recent ones of being with Kasamatsu, that third year likes to play tough but he really has a weak spot for this blond. It's kind of sickening. Anyway, those are fairly boring. What I _do_ like looking at are the memories of...what was it called again? Oh yeah, Teikou."

Kuroko stiffened. Kise chuckled.

"The chaos of Teikou, the hormones, the fighting, the friendships...a lot of different emotions. How you all nearly broke apart but Akashi fucking Seijuurou _had_ to come to his senses. Oh I had so much fun with him--"

"What do you want from us?" Kuroko asked, trying to divert the conversation away from the past.

"I want to remind you stupid humans that you're so easy to bring to your knees. All it took for me to break Yukio was to throw him at a wall whilst inhabiting his precious boyfriend's body. Mura was easy too, just steal his sleep. Midorima was almost too proud to let anyone help him and Akashi just had to have control completely stolen from him _and_ witness his lover terrified of his actions. And as for _Aomine_ , all this talk of 'the only one who can beat me is me' is hilarious and making him question that was just the icing on the--"

Kagami snapped, shoving Kise forward and locking his arms behind him. Kuroko was too slow to react as Kagami looped the rope around Kise's wrists and tugged tightly, keeping his knee on the blond's back to try and keep him down.

"Did I touch a raw nerve Taiga?"

"Shut your mouth."

"You really think rope is enough to hold me down?"

Himuro stepped forward, crouching down without a word being said at first. "So you want to toy with us, then what? What's your endgame?"

Kuroko was starting to question everything he thought he had known. If this was the non-hostile spirit then he really didn't want to deal with an enraged one.

"You think I have one?"

"Kitsunes hate being imprisoned, so you must have a plan. You've been here for what, a century? Some fool came along offering to try and get you out for his own sick gain in exchange and you're telling me you _don't_ have an endgame?" Himuro continued. "You're a trickster spirit after all, there was no way you would've started these curses if you didn't have an idea of how to exploit them."

There was a pause as Kise laughed. "So you've done your homework. I'm a little impressed."

"Just let us help you in exchange for you getting the fuck out of Kise's body." Kagami snapped.

"Taiga please calm down." Himuro warned.

Kise laughed. "Untie me."

"Not a chance."

"I warned you." Kise remarked, flexing his arms and snapping the rope into two pieces within a few seconds. He shrugged off Kagami and kicked him in stomach as he stood up. Himuro and Kuroko stared wide-eyed at the body of their friend in a new light, the grin that was more unsettling than any of Imayoshi's and the fiery eyes watching them as Kagami coughed and wheezed. "So. What was that about an exorcism?"

 


	34. You've seen hell and made it back again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I've just run out of things to say, 34 chapters of chaos finally kind of comes to an end. That's not to say the whole fic is done juuuuust yet ;P
> 
> \---  
> Songs for the chapter:  
> Somebody to Die For - Hurts  
> Flares - The Script  
> Be the Light - One Ok Rock  
> Far Away - Nickelback

Chapter Thirty-Four

You've seen hell and made it back again

 

Kagami's chest ached, his lungs were on fire as he fought to breathe. He caught Himuro's eye in the gloom and saw the fear in his brother's eyes, Kuroko wasn't exactly calm and collected either as he met Kise's gaze. He glanced at Kise, if he hadn't heard or seen the change in the other's demeanour than he wouldn't know any better. The thing was, Kise didn't _look_ possessed - aside from the uncharacteristic grin - so it was hard to comprehend that this was actually happening.

None of them had really paused to think about just _how_ this was going to play out. He didn't even know how Kuroko planned to exorcise this spirit or even if he actually knew how.

Himuro was the one to speak first, a sense of needing to protect his little brother overriding his fear. "You don't have to do this. You can leave without us harming you."

Kise laughed. "You don't get it do you Tatsuya? There is little way to harm _me_. None of you are priests and I doubt you have the faintest idea of how to force me out hm? All this talk of me killing Ryouta is hearsay, no, the ones who'll be killing him are _you_."

Himuro gritted his teeth and looked to Kuroko for some kind of answer. "What is he talking about?"

Kagami's attention strayed to the rest of the room, most of it was shrouded in darkness so he hadn't paid much attention to it when he first entered, but now he noticed the small alter set into the back wall. He vaguely wondered if there was anything there that could help them. With Himuro and Kuroko firmly in Kise's sights, it would fall to him to try and figure something out and quickly.

Kuroko swallowed, not meeting Himuro's gaze. "To exorcise it...we'd have to damage the vessel...which means--"

"We have to actually hurt Kise's body." Himuro uttered, internally cussing and screaming all at once. "And you didn't tell us this sooner _why_?"

Kuroko let out a irritated sigh. "Because I knew everyone would react poorly."

The conversation had provided Kagami with an opportunity to check out the altar, it hadn't been touched in years and the opening in the roof meant half the once polished metal dishes and wooden statuettes were now rusted and damp, he figured that they would've all been used to offer gifts to the spirit now possessing Kise, he had to figure out if any of it would help get it _out_ of Kise. He was very conscious that he was in no fit state to be actually touching any of the sacred objects, his hands were all bloody and he hadn't done the traditional cleansing before entering the shrine, if anything he was the last person who should be snooping around the altar.

"In any case, what are you going to do now hm?" Kise asked, folding his arms across his chest, it unnerved all of them how all his body language was normal considering there was a centuries' old spirit possessing him. "Are you really going to take on a spirit possessing one of your best friends? Are you really going to put his life on the line here?"

Kuroko snorted, he still had the tofu in his hand as he tried to rationalise the situation. He caught a glimpse of Kagami poking around the altar behind Kise but said nothing, hoping he wouldn't try to pull any stupid stunts whilst they didn't have a clear plan. Not that he'd exactly be able to tell them outright, he'd just have to hope they caught onto his train of thought when he did have one.

"I will do whatever it takes." Kuroko stated, re-wrapping the tofu in its packaging and pocketing it. "For I know Kise-kun wouldn't want me to give up."

There was no immediate response from Kise's body, he raised an eyebrow as if he was waiting for something. Himuro noticed that Kagami wasn't on the floor anymore but rummaging around in the darkened corners of the room. The air seemed to get colder, the second year was able to see his breath clearer than before and he couldn't help his teeth chattering as Kuroko seemed to now be having a staring contest with the fiery fox eyes.

Kagami froze, he had given up trying to find anything on the altar itself and had turned to look through the few other cabinets around. He narrowed his eyes in the dark as he picked up the long wooden handle, a rustling sound came clear as day in the silent room and Kise twitched, his attention caught by whatever Kagami had found.

Kuroko allowed himself to smile slightly, hearing the sound himself and knowing exactly what the other had found. "Kagami-kun, bring it here." He called.

The red-head hoped that handling it with his tainted hands wouldn't affect its effectiveness, he vaguely knew what it was but had only been loosely educated by his late grandmother on its actual uses. From what he could remember, the paper streamers made a sound that repelled most spirits and demons. Kuroko accepted the staff, the ageing paper streamers attached to the end were being watched closely by Kise, Himuro was at a loss entirely as he watched Kagami approach the water bucket and try to belatedly cleanse himself before anything drastic happened.

"I have no doubt that you know what this is." Kuroko remarked to Kise, slowly waving the staff through the air, the paper rustling slightly in the faintest of breezes.

"Like you know how to use it."

"You want to challenge me on that?" Kuroko replied, gaining a little confidence as the introduction of the ōnusa was enough to throw the spirit. "Left, right left..." He whispered, waving the staff slowly as he spoke. The paper rustled and Kise took a step back.

Himuro felt Kagami stand next to him and he gave the first year a worried glance. "Does he know what he's doing? Like, does he actually know how to exorcise--"

"Tetsu wouldn't come in here without some trick up his sleeve." Kagami whispered, watching the smaller boy take a step towards the blond. "Just be ready to do whatever he says."

Himuro nodded, feeling somewhat useless as Kuroko continued to push Kise back so he was near the altar. Kuroko glanced over his shoulder at the two of them and nodded towards the rope that was now in several pieces. It didn't take a genius to know he wanted them to tie the blond up again, except in a more orderly manner now that the ōnusa was subduing the spirit's cockiness.

With the rope securely tying their friend's wrists together behind his back, likewise his ankles, Kuroko looked down at the kneeling Kise. He had long since suppressed the feelings of guilt regarding that if the spirit didn't leave then he'd have to get physically violent.

"You do not belong in his body." He stated, tone low and to the point. "Leave."

"Until those charms are gone, I cannot leave." Kise replied, all manner of mocking gone from his voice. "I told you that already."

"Leave this body and we will get rid of the charms. You can be free and your shrine will be taken care of like it should've been all these years."

"You think you can just make up for the decades of isolation and imprisonment by just saying you'll take care of the shrine? Puh-lease."

"It is all we can offer you. The ones who put you here are all deceased." Kuroko was silently hoping that he could negotiate with this spirit, he really didn't want to hurt Kise's body.

"That fool's family still lives, still resides here, still profits off my doing. I gave his family those bountiful harvests, I gave them fortune and good health and this is how I am repaid...locked away and forced to listen to a bratty high schooler in order to get out."

Kagami and Himuro felt a sense of sadness come over them, Kuroko showed no sign of being affected by the same emotion as he stood there waiting for the spirit to say something else.

"You know about betrayal, don't you Tetsuya? I've seen what they did, what they said to you back then. How Akashi told you that winning was everything and how you disagreed. How they all began to drift apart and how you tried to talk them out of it. When they did break apart you felt the same sorrow I did. They used you for your talent Tetsuya and then threw you aside when--"

Kuroko had enough, he waved the staff with more force, the sound louder this time as the paper rustled and caused Kise to wince.

"Last chance." Kuroko stated, voice shaking slightly. Kagami and Himuro exchanged an uneasy glance. "Leave or you will be forced out."

"And what will Yukio say when you tell him that you've had to kill his lover?"

"Keep him secure Kagami-kun." Kuroko sighed in defeat before adopting a more stern tone. "Himuro-kun can you hold this and wave it around if he starts to struggle again."

Himuro somewhat reluctantly took the staff and watched as Kuroko fetched the bucket of water and the wooden ladle. It was clear he was going to start off easy. Kise regarded him with a glare as he set the bucket in front of his face. Kagami tightened his grip on Kise's bound wrists as Kuroko poured water over Kise's head.

"Water. Was that your big plan?" Kise remarked. "Really."

Kuroko exhaled, pouring half the bucket over Kise's head, the water seeping into the cracks in the floor as Kise coughed and shook the droplets from his hair. The first year quickly ascertained it hadn't worked, he hadn't expected it to but he wanted to cover all the bases. He glanced up at Kagami, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"We're going to have to...beat him."

"I didn't sign up for this." Himuro muttered. "Kuroko, there's got to be another way."

For a moment Kuroko didn't want to acknowledge it. "The only other method I am aware of is normally done by a professional, it can be quite dangerous if done incorrectly."

"What is it?"

"The nine seals. Kuji-in. They're not to be used on mortals but they do wield the power to expel the spirit--"

"You're all too weak to kill him. None of you actually have the spiritual power to really harm anyone with them." Kise spat.

"Trickster spirit..." Kuroko mumbled, anything the spirit said could be a lie. He wondered vaguely if anyone did have the spiritual power and didn't realise it. He considered all the activity, all the targets, out of all of them who was likely to have unwittingly possessed such power?

"Himuro-kun, do you think Furihata-kun or Takao-kun would be able to do it?"

Himuro gave Kuroko a puzzled look. "Why them?"

"Takao-kun had a desk launched at him for seemingly no reason. Furihata-kun was targeted when Akashi-kun was possessed. Why do you reckon that is?"

Kise eyed him wearily, it was enough to sway Kuroko's judgement. He walked to the doors and opened them. The miracles were all still outside, Kasamatsu immediately got to his feet but Kuroko quickly stated he needed Furihata and Takao but no-one else would be of use. The two first years hesitated when they caught sight of Kise bound and kneeling on the floor. Furihata was shaking slightly whereas Takao started asking what Kuroko needed them for. The smaller boy calmly explained what had happened and what the latest plan was.

"And you think one of us has the 'power' needed to do that?" Takao cut in as Kuroko explained what the nine seals were.

"Technically anyone can do it." Kuroko stated. "But to do it safely we need someone who's got a certain amount of self-control.  I am too emotionally involved, as are Kagami-kun and Himuro-kun."

Furihata hadn't moved, his eyes had locked with Kise's and he felt a sense of dread wash over him. Takao started stating that he was far too close to Kise to be able to do _some ritual that could kill him_ and Furihata was too skittish.

"...I'll do it." The brunet interrupted, the dread making way for a new found sense of courage. The same courage that had surged through him that night when Akashi had been possessed. He knew that the thing using Kise as a vessel was the same thing that took hold of his boyfriend. It was personal enough to draw his courage out, but not enough to cloud his judgement. "Kuroko, what do I have to do?"

Kise growled. Himuro waved the ōnusa a few times to subdue him but Furihata wasn't deterred, he listened to Kuroko calmly and took in the information as quickly as possible. Takao realised that if Furihata failed then there was a high possibility that the spirit would get very pissed off and they could all be in danger. He thought of the miracles outside, all clueless to the extent Kuroko was going to in order to save Kise. He thought of Midorima and how his knowledge would be useful, how Akashi's leadership would also be welcome, Murasakibara's ability to point out the flaws in their plans that they all overlooked, Aomine's do or die attitude. They wanted to help, they really did but they all agreed that getting involved would spell certain failure. Ironic for a team who won everything.

"So how exactly is this going to work Kuroko?" Himuro whispered as Takao took the ōnusa from him. "Like, are they going to drive it out or what?"

Kuroko nodded. "The general idea is to unsettle the spirit, if Furihata-kun can pull it off, it should be unsettled enough for the ōnusa to drive it out. At that point, we need to get Kise-kun out and then set about sealing the shrine again."

"I thought we were going to release it?"

"That was if it left voluntarily. I don't intend to unleash a violent entity. We can contact a Shinto priest to deal with it once Kise-kun is safe."

Furihata took a few moments to compose himself. The weight of the situation on his shoulders. He hung on to the idea that if he was strong enough to stand up to it once before, he was strong enough to stand up to it again. Kuroko believed in him, Akashi said he always believed in him, it was rare for him to believe in himself but this was not the time for self-doubt. With the remaining half a bucket of water, he cleansed himself, taking another few moments to mentally prepare for whatever lay ahead, murmuring a prayer to any deity listening.

"Salt." Kuroko stated, reaching into his pocket and producing a small bottle. "I didn't want to use it unless we were going through with this. Flick it at him when you make the cuts."

"Will do." Furihata murmured, glancing up and finding Kise's eyes on him. He felt his stomach twist as Kuroko ordered Kagami to step away, meaning Kise could very easily break the bounds again. He sighed heavily as he stretched out his hand to his left, clutching the salt as he tried to remember the sequence.

"You don't know what you're doing do you?" Kise remarked, the uncertainty in his voice enough to give Furihata confidence, if the spirit was unnerved then that meant something surely?

"Rin." He stated, making a horizontal cut in the air, flicking salt towards Kise. The blond winced slightly but showed no other reaction. He bought his hand above his head, taking another breath before stating the second of the nine. "Pyōh." Making a vertical cut this time and flicking more salt at the other and getting a small growl in response.

Kagami wasn't sure what to make of this, watching as Furihata continued to say each part of the chant, making the cuts in the air and flicking salt at Kise each time. The room was getting colder as it went on, Takao seemed very uneasy as Kuroko watched the last vertical cut be made, a low growl left Kise's throat as Furihata didn't pause to hesitate before finishing the seals.

"Zen." He declared, the final cut striking the air and prompting Kise to cry out in pain before going quiet. His head hung as ragged breathing filled the silence.

None of them wanted to say or do anything. Kagami looked to Kuroko, the wide blue eyes gave nothing away.

The sound of snapping rope made them all freeze. Kise's honey eyes opened but his expression was vacant, he rolled his neck slightly as he freed his arms and rubbed his wrists. Clarity crossed his features as he smirked.

"You really thought that was going to work?" He asked, voice lower than before. "Foolish children."

Kuroko looked to Himuro. "We're out of other options."

Takao and Furihata looked baffled as Himuro gritted his teeth and shook his head. "I can't Kuroko."

"Then don't get in the way."

Kagami was torn between comforting his brother and calling out his friend, this side of Kuroko was _scary_. He seemed insane or psychopathic or maybe both. The willingness to go along with the more traditional method of exorcism was _absurd_. It defied any sense of sanity or composure, how could he just accept that he needed to go along with it?

"Kuroko--what are you going to do?" Takao asked as Kuroko stepped forward.

"He's going to beat it out of Kise." Himuro uttered.

"He _what_?"

Furihata wanted to stop Kuroko as he stood in front of Kise, fists clenched. He couldn't wrap his head around it. He just couldn't. Kagami could already tell what was going to happen, if Kasamatsu had been thrown so easily at the doors then what was stopping the same happening to Kuroko?

As if the spirit had read his thoughts, Kise's hand came out to block the punch, a second hand caught hold of Kuroko's forearm and squeezed. The smirk grew. The smirk that Furihata knew too well. The thud that accompanied Kuroko's shoulder hitting the floor made them all wince.

 

\---

 

"...any idea how long it'll take?" Nijimura asked Midorima. None of them had moved since Furihata and Takao entered the shrine. Hanamiya and Imayoshi had elected to return to the dorm building so they could attempt to keep order, Akashi showed no sign of even caring about such mundane things.

"Exorcisms can take hours or even days." The other replied, exhausted just thinking about what on earth could be happening inside the building. They hadn't heard anything to suggest it was going badly but likewise there was no sign of them leaving any time soon.

Kasamatsu was done. He hugged his knees and sobbed quietly, throat dry as sore and lungs burning from the cold air being forced into them. Midorima had tended to his wounds as much as possible but he refused to leave to get them bandaged up properly. Aomine sat next to him rubbing his back, trying to ease his suffering but knowing full well that there was absolutely nothing he could do. He felt sick to his stomach with nerves and genuine fear over what his lover and his best friends were going through. He felt powerless and pathetic.

"You think Kuro-chin can handle it?" Murasakibara murmured, directing the question to no-one in particular.

"Tetsuya will do everything in his power..." Akashi replied, clenching his fist to try and suppress his frustration at being unable to help. "They all will."

 

\---

 

Takao could taste iron in his mouth. He spat the mixture of saliva and blood out onto the back of his jacket sleeve and glanced to his side. Himuro was holding the ōnusa in front of him like a weapon, putting himself between Kise and Kuroko in a vague attempt to shelter the other from another blow.

Things had gone from bad to worse after Kagami's patience snapped, he didn't seem to think twice as he punched Kise in the jaw and sent the other onto his side. The rope keeping Kise's ankles together snapped and the fury that was a disgruntled kitsune spirit had been unleashed upon them. Furihata groaned as he shook his head, he had head-butted _something_ as he had been sent crashing into the far corner of the room and he had only just found the inner strength to sit up.

"You really thought you could take me on huh?" Kise's voice didn't sound remotely like him anymore. It was gravelly and the low rumble that was a laugh sent shivers down Takao's spine.

"We offered you what you fucking wanted." Himuro's ability to remain cool-headed was fading quickly as he was the only one still standing. Kagami hadn't regained consciousness yet after Kise returned the punch. "Why haven't you accepted it yet?"

"You don't know the first thing about what I want. I want that imbecile who put me in here in the first place to be held accountable for his actions."

"He's fucking dead!" Himuro exploded. "And if you had just accepted our first offer then you could've gone and done fuck knows what and we wouldn't have cared as long as Kise wasn't involved."

Takao stumbled to his feet, head spinning slightly but determined to try and be of some use. Kuroko was barely conscious as Himuro stood over him, all the fighting spirit left him along with the air in his lungs as he hit the floor. The odds were against them, they always had been.

"He didn't take it, because he's too proud." Takao added, gaining the attention of the spirit inside Kise. "He didn't want to acknowledge that Kuroko had figured him out so easily. He didn't bet on being so easy to read."

"You shut your mouth runt." Kise snapped.

"It's true though." Furihata's shaking voice joined in. "Pride is a funny thing. Takao and I would know that better than you. And Kuroko's always dealt with those who are too proud and stubborn to see their own flaws."

Himuro's hand shook as he held the ōnusa in front of him. It seemed relatively useless as Kise rolled his neck again and turned to face Takao. The smaller boy felt his nerves biting at him as he stared down the blond, the one he had shared so many good times with, the inside jokes, the playful teasing of Aomine and Midorima all those weeks ago. He was looking at the face of one of his best friends but he wasn't _there_ and it tore him up inside.

"Easy to read huh?" The voice declared, Kise taking a step towards Takao.

"What other reason would you have for being this violent? You're trying to save your pride by scaring us, well it's not working. We're all still here, we're all still alive--"

The fingers suddenly gripping his throat were cold, Kise hadn't moved but there was _definitely_ a hand around his throat. He scrambled at the phantom fingers to no avail, losing his ability to breathe quickly and sinking to his knees. A louder thud than before resounded before the pressure released, Furihata had sprung from the corner of the room and thrown himself against Kise to break his focus, landing on top of the blond and the two were now struggling for control. Takao coughed and spluttered as he watched the small brunet slap Kise's face, Himuro scrambled around looking for any decent length of rope to try and tie the other up for the third time.

Kagami groaned loudly as he came to, Kuroko hadn't moved.

There were tears in the miracle's eyes as he watched Furihata tire and Kise easily threw him off. The blond wasn't given a chance to stand up before Himuro sent him back onto the floor with a kick to the back of his knees. Kagami stumbled to his feet and took in the scene; Furihata was a sobbing mess on the floor as Takao's mouth bleed and bruises formed on his neck, Kuroko was as stoic as ever and Himuro was very quickly beginning to lose his own will to fight.

Aomine had told him he didn't want to do it, he didn't want to use the same choke hold on Kise as he had done on Akashi. At this point however, Kagami saw no other way to buy some time.

Himuro didn't hear Kagami approach, he felt the blond be torn away from him by the back of the shirt, an arm locked around his neck and squeezed. Fingers clawed at Kagami's already torn up skin before all fight left him.

 

\---

 

"Please tell me we don't have to do it this way..." Furihata mumbled as Kuroko regarded them all with exhausted eyes.

"I don't see any other way." Kuroko replied. "I wish it wasn't this way."

The candle flickered between them. The idea was simple; they had to damage Kise's body. In practice is was a lot harder. Takao refused, he couldn't do that. Himuro shook his head but accepted his fate, this lunacy would never end if they didn't sacrifice what little humanity they had.

Kagami said nothing as he stripped Kise's shirt off and saw the mark on his back, the symbols clear as day against pale skin. The burned skin was healing but the scars would remain. Kise would have more scars after that day.

"So you want us to...burn him." Himuro spoke quietly as Kise remained out of it. Kagami cupped the blond's face and felt tears welling up, the first one he befriended here, the one who only wanted to have fun and make happy memories with his friends, was now unconscious and at the mercy of a spirit they couldn't appease.

"It's the only thing left. It's the only thing we can do at this point." Kuroko admitted, weakness in his voice.

"This is so fucked up." Furihata added. "But okay."

Kuroko nodded, handing him the metal pole they had found. "Hold it over the flame."

Furihata stifled his sob as he took it. He felt horrible but the resounding thought that this could be the only way to save Kise was enough for him. He could deal with his guilty conscience over harming him later, if Kise survived then he could argue it was all for the greater good. If he didn't do it and then Kise died, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

Kuroko turned to Takao. "Water. We'll need it when he comes back to us. Go and get some."

Takao felt sick. "I'm not leaving you guys here. We still have half a bucket."

"Takao-kun, please. At least send one of the others outside."

That was a compromise Takao could live with. He walked to the door, preparing himself for the barrage of questions about his bleeding mouth and the others. Midorima's face paled when their eyes met.

"I'm fine." He stated quickly before any of them could question it. "Kuroko says we'll need water. Someone go get some."

"What are you doing in there?" Akashi asked as Murasakibara volunteered to get water with Nijimura.

Takao didn't want to spark hysteria. "The last resort. If this doesn't work then I don't know what we'll do."

He closed the door before any more questions could be asked.

Furihata was shaking as he held the metal pole over the small flame. Himuro wordlessly helped Kagami lay Kise on his stomach and fixed his wrists together again.

He stirred a few minutes later, testing the bounds before letting out a sarcastic laugh. "Again with the rope?"

"Shut up." Himuro snapped, resisting the urge to kick the other's side. He held out his hand and accepted the metal pole from Furihata. The sight of the red hot metal made Kise raise an eyebrow.

"Ohoho...careful boys. Don't think Yukio will take to kindly to you scarring his boyfriend."

"Yukio isn't here." Himuro uttered. Kuroko didn't like how the older boy was getting more and more irate but he couldn't stop it. A warning glance to Kagami confirmed the red-head was thinking the same thing.

Some people hate the smell of fish, other's car oil. The smell of burning flesh was one that made Furihata want to vomit. Himuro winced as he pressed the end of the pole against Kise's back. The low voice they had become accustomed do in this situation broke into a very Kise-like scream, causing Himuro to pull away quickly.

Then the laughter started.

"You're far too easy to fool Tatsuya." It taunted.

Takao was at his limit. He had a hard time accepting that there was really no trace of Kise in there at the moment but the final remark had put all his doubts to bed. He strode over and seized the pole, pressing the still hot edge against Kise's side. The scream came again but Takao's determination stuck with him until his arm was yanked away by Kagami. The two sections of skin that had been assaulted were an angry red.

Ragged breaths indicated that the method _may_ have been working.

Rapid knocking at the door signalled the arrival of the water but Takao was reheating the pole, not saying a word as Kise's eyes flared and he gritted his teeth. Kuroko opened the door a crack to tell Nijimura to put the water down and back away from the door. He was just in the middle of moving the four buckets inside when Kise's scream punctured the air. Aomine had to pin Kasamatsu to the floor to stop him running into the shrine, hysterically calling for Kise and calling Aomine all the names under the sun.

A few more agonising rounds of torture - because that's what it pretty much _was_ \- went by before it spoke again.

"Fuck you guys. I didn't think you'd go this fucking far."

"Leave him." Kuroko stated, the red marks littering Kise's skin would take weeks to heal but that was of little concern. "Leave him _now_."

"Fuck you Tetsuya. Just fuck _you_."

Kagami didn't want to accept the pole from Takao but Himuro was trying to keep Furihata from fainting. He gripped it in his bloody hand. The remaining half bucket of water was bought over by Kuroko as Kagami debated where to press the hot metal. The symbols had remained untouched, the others favouring marking Kise's sides and shoulders. He hated himself for realising it.

With a heavy sigh, he pressed the flat edge across the symbol for fox. He didn't realise Kise could scream so loud. Kuroko didn't hesitate as he dumped the water over Kise's head.

Silence fell. Kagami threw the pole to the ground with a loud clang and ran his hands through his hair. Kuroko stared at the blond, willing and praying to any deity listening that this had worked. It was their last resort, there was no plan z, there was nothing more they could do. It _had_ to work.

A soft sob punctured the silence. Trembling shoulders tried to move but couldn't, fingers flexed against the rope binding Kise's wrists together as he let out a gut-wrenching wail.

"Water." Kuroko demanded as he knelt down to cup Kise's face, the golden eyes were glassy as they stared up at him.

"K-Kuroko-cchi--" He wheezed.

Takao retrieved a bucket and then realised a problem.

"How are we meant to treat all the burns at once?" He breathed.

Kagami didn't think twice, he tore off his jacket and then the shirt underneath, tossing the thinner item of clothing at Takao. "Just rip it."

"What?"

"Kazu just do it. I don't care right now, he needs it more than I do." Kagami snapped.

Takao nodded, ripping the thin material and plunging it into the cold water. They knew they had to get him to someone with medical knowledge but they needed to be sure he was _him_.

"Kise-kun." Kuroko breathed, cradling Kise's head in his lap as Himuro and Kagami tried to figure out where the spirit had gone.

"K-Kurokocchi I-I'm sorry!" He wailed as Takao and Furihata did their best to ease the pain they had caused.

"It's not your fault Kise-kun." Kuroko replied. "It's not your fault."

Himuro felt the presence before Kagami did. They felt the hatred and the betrayal in the air behind the altar.

"We need to go. Now." Kagami told the others. "It's not going to be repelled for long."

Kuroko nodded, reaching into his pocket and bringing out the tofu, handing it to Kagami. "Use this. Make an offering to Inari whilst we get him out of here. Himuro-kun, open the doors. Aomine-kun will have to carry him back to the dorm. Really we should call for an ambulance but the nature of these injuries would almost certainly garner questions."

"Right. Reo and Mitobe will probably have enough medical knowledge between them right?" Himuro replied as he gave Kagami a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Send Akashi-kun. Quickly."

Himuro made it to the doors and threw them open. He was greeted with the other miracles all in mild fear at what they were about to be told.

"Akashi, Kuroko said to run to the dorm and tell Reo and Mitobe to prepare to take care of Kise. He's got severe burns to his torso and will need whatever treatment they deem fit." He stated. "And Aomine, you need to carry him down there."

Kasamatsu wasn't hearing any of it. His eyes fixed on Kise's exhausted and marked body lying on the floor. Murasakibara held him back as Aomine carefully carried him out of the shrine. In the afternoon light Kise looked ten times worse, his pale skin littered with red blotches, cuts, bruises and grazes. Nijimura didn't want to believe that Haizaki intended _this_ to happen.

Kagami didn't hang around long after presenting the tofu to the altar, he had the sense to cleanse himself beforehand and then set the food at the foot of the table, he wasn't sure what he was praying for anymore, he just wanted it all to be over.  He passed Kuroko on the way out and was ordered to follow the others down to the dorm building so his injuries could get seen to, he didn't argue.

Once the shrine was empty, Kuroko closed the doors and sunk to his knees. The charms would hold it in there, he hoped. The others had all long gone, or so he thought.

"You look exhausted Kuroko."

Kuroko turned his head to see Midorima. He expected him to have followed the others, they hadn't always seen eye-to-eye at Teikou and until all the lunacy happened, they had hardly spoken.

"I hope he'll pull through." He replied, no energy in his voice whatsoever.

Strong arms picked him up. He didn't protest, pressing his cheek to the warm chest he was being held against. Midorima held him close as he turned away from the shrine. "You're a lot lighter than Kazunari."

"He did well in there." Kuroko murmured. "They all did."

"You deserve credit too, without your hard work and determination we wouldn't have even joined half the dots by now. If you hadn't had first spoke out about the strange goings-on then who knows what would've happened to Kise."

"He would've died." Kuroko stated. "That much is obvious."

"Then he's alive because of you, we all helped but you're the one who put so much effort into it."

"He's my friend. What else was I going to do?"

Midorima shook his head. "I know what you're going to do now. You're going to rest Kuroko. You damn well deserve it."

Kuroko was going to make another remark about how it was the least he could do, to save a friend's life, to battle a supernatural force and somehow come out on top, but he felt the last of his energy seep away as Midorima's steady footsteps started to lull him to sleep.

Maybe rest would do him some good.

 

\--- 

 

Kise felt his skin pulled tight against his body. He didn't need to be told what happened. He knew what happened. He _saw_ what happened. He saw it and felt it. Every agonising second, every word that left his mouth, every harsh blow his body delivered to his friends, he had felt it. He could _still_ feel it.

Mibuchi and Mitobe had been mortified at the state he was in. The dorm mom had kept repeating the phrase "we're here for you now" over and over as he tended the burns the others had left. Mitobe as always said nothing as he slowly wiped the blood and dirt away, just his reassuring presence was enough to soothe Kise's troubled mind. Kasamatsu was being kept away until most of the clean-up and treatment had been taken care of, Kise felt a sense of dread rising up in him as he remembered how he had thrown his boyfriend at the doors of the shrine twice.

He hadn't meant to do it. He hadn't had any control over his body when it happened. He had screamed and pleaded for anything and everything to happen, he had begged it not to harm his friends, his lover, anyone but himself.

"Okay Ki-chan." Mibuchi hummed, ushering Mitobe to start sorting out the others. "I'm going to let Kasa-chan in now okay?"

The familiarity of the room gave him some comfort as he nodded. The clutter of Kagami's room seemed like home, seemed like normality. The red-head himself was in Aomine's room, unable to face the blond in his current state. Mibuchi smiled and slowly approached the door, opening it to find Moriyama and Izuki consoling Kasamatsu in the hallway. The third year was muttering about how he wished he had done more to help Kise, done more to fight the spirit, just _done_ more. He was snapped out of his upsetting state when Mibuchi declared he could see Kise.

It took precisely seven seconds for him to be at the other's side. Most of Kise's torso was patched up with gauze and bandages so he didn't really know what had happened and in that moment he didn't care about details. He cared about his boyfriend being _alive_.

He took Kise's hand and pressed his bitten lips to the dainty fingers. Kise's glassy eyes watched him before a whimper passed through his lips. Kasamatsu couldn't hide his fragility, he sniffed loudly and pressed Kise's hand to his cheek, the fingers slowly cupping his face and a thumb rubbing over his tear-stained cheek.

"I love you so much." Kasamatsu let out a ragged breath. "I-I thought I had lost you Ryouta I--."

Kise nodded, tears leaking out of his eyes. "I-I'm sorry Yukio."

Kasamatsu shook his head. "Don't apologise, it wasn't your fault." He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down to press his forehead to Kise's. "It wasn't your fault."

"I-I--are you okay?"

"Yeah I am, just a few bruises." He breathed. "Don't worry about me. I'm not leaving your side ever again."

Kise sobbed slightly, wrapping his arms around Kasamatsu and pulling him down. Lips brushed against each other but neither of them could find the strength or breath to kiss properly. Kasamatsu just let Kise bury his face in the crook of his neck, savouring the scent of his boyfriend and wrapping his arms tighter around the third year.

"I love you Yukio."

Kasamatsu hummed in response, beyond saying anything anymore as Kise clutched the back of his shirt. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed with Kise, to hold him close and not let go. The third year pulled away and kissed the blond's forehead.

"I should probably shower..." He mumbled as Kise ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't mind." Kise replied, voice quiet and distant. "I just want you here."

Kasamatsu smiled. "At least let me get out of these clothes, I’m all sweaty and dirty..."

The other nodded, releasing Kasamatsu and watching him strip his jacket and shirt off in one swoop. The bruises were showing clearly on his back already as he fumbled with his pants, Kise felt a pang of guilt as he realised that he was responsible for them. Without a word, Kasamatsu crawled into bed and gently coaxed Kise to roll over into his hold, not caring that his back hurt as the other's weight pressed down onto him. Fingers glided through blond hair as he pressed kisses to Kise's cheeks, feeling the other's bandages rubbing against his bare chest, eventually Kise nuzzled the crook of his neck and sighed.

"How is everyone else doing?" Kise murmured as Kasamatsu drew circles on his upper back, the tense muscles slowly easing with the tender touches

"Shaken up, we'll manage though. Just focus on getting some much needed rest Ryouta."

Kise hummed, feeling Kasamatsu draw the blankets up over his shoulders and tucking him in. He felt warm and safe in Kasamatsu's embrace, for the first time in weeks he didn't feel apprehensive about falling asleep. As his breathing normalised, signalling that he was drifting asleep, Kasamatsu let himself relax. Hot air puffed across his collarbone, the warmth lulling him to sleep slowly as Kise fell into a deeper slumber and wrapped an arm tighter around his waist.

Just as he was starting to drift off himself, the door opened a tiny bit and Moriyama cautiously entered.

"You two need anything?" He whispered.

"Tell everyone that we're sleeping. I think we can all agree he needs it." Kasamatsu whispered back. "If Reo wants to be helpful, bringing up some tea in about two hours wouldn't go unwanted. Don't think Ryouta's eaten yet today."

Moriyama nodded before leaving with a smile. Silence fell in the room again as Kasamatsu gently resettled himself, tugging Kise closer and willing himself not to tear up at the sentiment.  He couldn't quite comprehend everything that had happened, he was sure he didn't _want_ to know, but one thing for certain, nothing was taking Kise away from him again. He didn't want a life without Kise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you all start freaking out on me, no this isn't the last chapter! There's still a few more things to come, much more lighthearted things though!


	35. Glimmer of hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characterisation is a thing, a thing I tend to fuck up a lot ;_;
> 
> \---  
> Songs for the chapter:  
> Holding on and Letting Go - Ross Copperman  
> Always Coming Back - ONE OK ROCK

Chapter Thirty-Five

Glimmer of hope 

 

There was no question about it, everyone needed some time alone that evening. Imayoshi volunteered to look after the dorm duties so Akashi could be by Furihata's side that night, Mibuchi and Mitobe personally tended to the injuries whilst Sakurai and Kiyoshi made dinner for everyone else. No-one asked them what had happened. They didn't need to know. They were each dealing with different thoughts, the outcome had been nothing short of a miracle in their minds but that didn't mean it was all sunshine and roses. There were several guilty consciences that evening.

Himuro didn't want to talk about it, he didn't want to recount to Murasakibara what had happened in there, how he had felt the presence affect his judgement and nearly gave into it himself. He wanted to erase it all from his mind but he couldn't. Large, comforting hands rubbed his back as he silently sobbed against the other's shirt, neither of them were really good with words but that didn't matter in that moment. Murasakibara hummed softly, tucking Himuro's head under his chin and continuing to rub circles into his back. Murasakibara wouldn't push the other to tell him, he knew one of their friends would probably get to the bottom of it eventually, he just wanted to make his Muro-chin feel better.

The second year had comforted him after his nightmares, had helped him make sense of some of them, of the strange things happening. Himuro had taught him a lot, sure the light nagging about his candy consumption was a little troublesome, but that was nothing compared to the feeling the miracle got in his chest when his childish comments would get a laugh out of the other, when he broke the poker face façade and found that Himuro was actually very sensitive underneath it all, especially when it came to Kagami and their other friends. He didn't like the fact that his lover was so shaken up and sad over all of this, he wanted to make it better somehow. Silently, he hugged Himuro a little tighter and nuzzled his face in the dark hair, listening to the muffled crying and feeling hands clench into fists repeatedly against his chest. What little comfort he could give, even if it was just holding Himuro tightly and letting him sob into his shirt, he would give it. The questions could wait.

In a stark contrast to the second year, Furihata couldn't stop himself talking. Most of what he was saying was babbled nonsense and Akashi was doing his best to understand but the harsh reality was that, between the sobs and hiccups, Furihata wasn't really making much sense. He had managed to persuade Furihata into taking a quick shower and then climbing straight into his bed, he had pulled the brunet under the covers and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. The gesture made Furihata pause, Akashi cradled his face in his hands, pressing slow, chaste kisses to his tear-stained cheeks. He felt unsteady breaths against his face as Furihata's hands gripped his arms in an attempt to anchor himself to the other. Akashi's hands slowly trailed down to Furihata's waist, pulling him close enough to wrap his arms around him and press more kisses to his neck.

"It's okay. I'm here now." Akashi whispered as Furihata buried his face in the crook of his neck. He wasn't sure he really wanted to know what had happened, exorcisms don't just change the person being possessed, especially if the person performing it is a close friend of theirs. Akashi's chest ached as he thought about what torture both parties would've gone through; the pain, the sorrow, the fear. It was all too much for them to endure. He hugged Furihata a little tighter. Not another word was said for what felt like an age, exhaustion nipping at both of their minds and eventually bringing a brief rest bite to both of them, even if only for a few precious hours.

Meanwhile, Midorima watched as Takao rubbed his face with a damp wash cloth, his mouth was partly swollen from where he had bitten down on the inside of his cheek when he was thrown across the room. The miracle gestured for him to crawl into his lap, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and hugging him tightly. Fresh tears trickled down Takao's cheeks, the fear and disgust at what he did to his friend finally hitting him like a tonne of bricks. His chest ached as he whimpered out what he had done, knowing that it all sounded ten times as horrible when the words rolled off his tongue. There was a silence after he choked out how he had been the one to properly start harming Kise, how he knew there was nothing more he could do but _hurt_ his friend. Midorima's fingers trailed up and down his back as the silence wore on, he had no words of comfort to offer, he pulled back enough to rest his forehead against Takao's and held him there. The smaller boy tried to swallow his sob, glassy eyes staring into Midorima's concerned gaze, but ended up spluttering and falling forwards, Midorima held him close, easing them to lie down on his bed.

At first the miracle was hesitant that his actions wouldn't actually help Takao, but weighing up the pros and cons was quickly abandoned as Takao let out a whimper that sounded like his first name. He gently pressed his lips to Takao's forehead, angling the distraught boy's face up so he could stifle the small sob. Takao returned the kiss, frantically tugging at Midorima's shirt to try and bring the other even closer to him. The miracle found one of his hands and linked their fingers together, squeezing in reassurance as the smaller boy broke away and murmured 'I love you' repeatedly. Midorima repeated the words back to him, squeezing his hand again.

Kagami wasn't sure how to process what had happened, he felt confused, sick, relieved, tired and exhausted all at once but had no real drive to solve any of them. Kuroko had gone straight to bed when he entered his room, Aomine seemed at a loss with not just one but two distraught friends to deal with. Kagami told the other he was taking a shower, Aomine nodded and watched him leave, calling for him to not take too long. His attention focused on his best friend huddled under his blanket and shaking slightly. Kuroko liked to think he could hide his emotions well, but even Aomine could tell this was not one of those times. With Kagami in the shower, the older male gently sat on the bed next to Kuroko, peeling back the blanket slowly to reveal Kuroko hugging himself as he sobbed. He didn't protest when Aomine pulled him into his hold, instead he latched onto his friend as if he was his older brother.

"It's okay Tetsu..." Aomine breathed, holding the other. "He's going to be okay."

Kuroko mumbled something into Aomine's shoulder but didn't repeat it when asked to. Aomine had an idea of what he said and chose to ignore it, Kise was going to be fine. Kise was a fighter. They all were. He coaxed the other to sit up, Kuroko's eyes were puffy and he had the hiccups but he had stopped sobbing for the most part. That didn't mean he felt okay, it just meant he was done venting it for the time being. They both heard the shower shut off, Kagami opened the door slowly, a towel over his head obscuring any view of his face.

"Oi, come here." Aomine called, a soft edge to his voice as he patted the mattress next to him. Kuroko slid off his lap as Kagami silently approached and sat down. His shoulders trembled slightly as he bit down on one of his knuckles until Aomine's squeezed his shoulder. "Just let it out Taiga, let it all out."

Kagami leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees as his breathing became heavier and more ragged. Kuroko's eyes welled up with tears again as the feeling of helplessness came back. Aomine felt torn between the two of them. He found Kagami's hand and pulled him to face him on the bed, cradling his face and making their gazes meet. The usually fiery eyes were glazed over and caused Aomine to press his forehead against Kagami's, sensing any romantic gesture may not be best received in that moment.

"What did we do..." Kagami breathed, Aomine guessed it wasn't a question for him to answer.

"We...we did what we could." Kuroko replied. "A-And I hope it was enough."

"Surely it can't possess--" Aomine started.

"It could if we don't get a priest here soon to sort it out. Kise is weak right now, and so are the rest of us. It would be fairly easy for it to do it all again." Kuroko continued, breaking off into sobs that caused Aomine to let go of Kagami and tug the small boy into his lap again.

"Oh-kay forget I asked." Aomine breathed, rocking the distraught boy back and forth as Kagami hastily wiped his eyes. "Just--calm down. Getting worked up isn't going to help."

"We...hurt him Daiki. We just--" Kagami couldn't finish his sentence. "H-How are we supposed to face him? Face Kasa? We just scarred him for life."

Aomine somewhat wished Momoi was with him, she'd know how to handle all these emotions. He sure as hell didn't. "One step at a time." He told them both, making sure Kuroko was listening by tilting his face up. "First, you both need to calm down and take a few hours to rest. Secondly, you both need to eat. Thirdly...I need to talk to Nijimura about what the fuck he's going to do about Haizaki."

Neither of them had the strength to argue with Aomine, they both knew he was right anyway. Seeking comfort, Kuroko crawled into Kagami's arms, fitting easily in his hold as Aomine pressed a light kiss to his forehead along with a ruffle of his hair. Kagami's lip met Aomine's in a chaste kiss, the other's fingers lingering briefly on his cheek before telling both of them to get some sleep whilst he went to see Nijimura.

 

\---

 

The kitchen was still busy when Aomine appeared in the doorway, Mibuchi gave him a sympathetic gaze as he nodded in greeting, everyone tried their best not to look expectantly at him, he appreciated it. The last thing he needed was to play twenty questions about everyone's state of mind.

Nijimura must've sensed that Aomine was looking for him as he gestured for them to sit in the lounge away from prying eyes. The first question was one that Aomine was going to be asked a lot when the others had the nerve to ask.

"How are they doing?" Nijimura spoke quietly. Aomine couldn't be irritated at him, he wasn't asking for gossip purposes, he was asking because they were still his team and he still saw them as his kouhais.

"Hard to say." Aomine replied, rubbing the back of his neck, staring at his feet. "Tetsu's all over the place and Taiga seems to be bottling most of it up."

The older male nodded slowly. "I'm going to assume you're leaving the others to their lovers for now."

"Yeah, seems the best for all of us at the moment. I think we all need some space to breathe." He sighed, glancing up and locking eyes with the other. "However--"

"I don't know." Nijimura replied before Aomine could continue. "I've not had any contact with him since November. Besides, even if I had..."

"Don't tell me you'd defend the fucker. He very nearly got Kise killed, not to mention the mental trauma he's left us all with!" The miracle regarded Nijimura with a glare as he gestured to the lounge door.

Nijimura exhaled slowly. "He did not intend for Ryouta to get so messed up. He didn't...reading those contracts he made, he didn't mean to kill anyone or serious harm you. He was a fucking idiot, yes, he dabbled in things he didn't quite understand and that's inexcusable."

Aomine snorted, standing up and clenching his fists. "He made the journey out here, he planted those fucking dolls, he _spoke_ to that thing and you're telling me he didn't mean to hurt any of us?"

Nijimura was getting more and more annoyed. "I get it Daiki. I really do. But he didn't know--"

"Ignorance is no fucking excuse!" Aomine's voice rose as he briefly thought about striking his former captain for his misplaced loyalty. "I nearly lost two best friends and my boyfriend in that shrine because of Haizaki fucking Shougo and you're telling me that it was all down to ignorance! You better hope to fucking hell he doesn't show his face around here otherwise he won't be leaving here alive."

With that, Aomine stormed out of the lounge, leaving Nijimura to stew over the words as he started up the stairs.

 

\---

 

"How are you feeling?" Kasamatsu breathed as Kise opened his eyes slowly. The blond had murmured something which tipped Kasamatsu off to the fact he was stirring awake. A soft yellow glow bathed them both in the room from the bedside lamp, bringing some much needed warmth to them.

"Achy..." Kise whimpered, smiling weakly as he nuzzled Kasamatsu's chest. "But m'kay."

Kasamatsu ran his hand through the other's hair, neither of them had showered since arriving back in the dorm and it was quickly becoming a more and more desirable option. When the third year mentioned it Kise grimaced and stated his body ached too much to stand up for that length of time.

"Well you can sit on the floor of the shower and I'll wash your hair for you." Kasamatsu hummed, fighting the blush on his cheeks as Kise giggled slightly. "The warm water will do you some good as well."

Kise wrapped his arm tighter around Kasamatsu and hugged him closer. "My Yukiocchi..." He sighed.

The older male smiled endearingly at his boyfriend, trailing fingers through the blond locks as he let Kise indulge himself a little longer. Eventually he sighed and gently coaxed Kise to let go so he could go and start the shower running. As he padded into the bathroom his back ached and reminded him just how hard Kise had thrown him against the doors, he didn't want to look at the marks, at the same time he wanted to see how bad they really were. Using the mirror above the sink, he craned his neck around to look at the reflection. Dark purple marks lined up in perfect symmetry on either side of his spine. They were fairly small but their darkness were enough cause for concern.

He shrugged it off, turning the faucet on and rinsing the sweat off his upper body with the lukewarm water. It struck him as he shook his head free of water droplets that this would be the first time he'd be showering _with_ Kise. He swallowed, figuring that it was pointless to get worked up about such a mundane thing, and walked back into the other room. Kise lazily opened one eye as he peeled the blankets away and offered his hand to the other.

"Shower's nice and warm." He smiled as Kise took his hand and shuffled to the edge of the bed.

"Bet you're hotter though." Kise sighed, trying to distract himself from the pain as he gingerly stood up. Kasamatsu wearily watched as he stretched, the bandages tugging slightly as Kise rotated his shoulders to try and get some feeling back into his arms.

"Tsk, Reo's gonna probably demand to redress those." Kasamatsu remarked, gesturing to the white tape that as already peeling away due to sweat. "Ah well, come on Ryouta."

Kise bit on his lip as Kasamatsu took his hand and tugged him into the bathroom. The water wasn't too hot but it was warm enough to generate steam and certainly would be a blessing to both their sore bodies. The blond eyed Kasamatsu almost cautiously as he tested the water temperature again and declared it was still cool enough not to cause his body anymore damage.

"Y-You want me to go first then." Kise murmured.

Kasamatsu let out a small sigh and smiled, at least Kise had also clocked onto the fact this would be their first shower together and it was anything but erotic.

"Yeah, remember you're the one who crawled through a tunnel first--"

"You crawled through it too though." Kise challenged with a small smile. "You need to shower too."

His usually limited patience was in abundance that evening. Any other day he would've playfully snapped at Kise to stop stalling but the mood was very different. He found himself laughing slightly before stepping closer and tugging Kise down for a tender kiss, he mentally cursed their height difference as he had to tangle his fingers in Kise's hair to bring him down closer to him. The other smiled and breathlessly giggled before seizing both of Kasamatsu's hands and linking their fingers together.

"This isn't getting our shower done Yukio~" He breathed across the other's lips.

"Since when were you so focused on getting clean hm?" Kasamatsu remarked with a slight smirk, backing away and letting go of Kise's hands.

Kise shook his head, hands toying with the waistband of his underwear as he debated an answer to his lover's question. Kasamatsu's attention turned to checking the water again as he heard the shifting of fabric. He willed himself not to make a big deal out of it when he turned his head and met Kise's gaze, he hadn't seen the blond embarrassed to the point of blushing and he kept his gaze firmly on the golden eyes that darted up and down his own body.

"You get in the shower Ryouta. I'll find some of those massage oils Reo left for you to use." Kasamatsu told him quietly, keeping his voice soft and calm despite the very real panic surging through him.

Kise nodded, sitting on the floor of the shower, at first the water hitting his back made him wince, the bandages weren't completely waterproof, they were just there to make sure the burnt skin wasn't irritated by clothing or bedsheets for now, Mibuchi would dress them properly in the morning. He hugged his knees as he waited. A hand on the back of his neck spooked him, gentle kisses quickly soothed his nerves.

"Don't worry, it's me." Kasamatsu whispered as he knelt behind Kise. He was thankful for the large American-style showers that the dorm boasted, even if the more typical bathtub would've been more appreciated in that moment. He hadn't paid much mind when he stripped off his boxers and quickly gotten into the shower, Kise hummed as he hugged his knees and felt Kasamatsu's fingers slowly massaging his tense shoulders.

The warm water washed away the dirt they both picked up from the tunnel and helped soothe the soreness in their joints. Kasamatsu liberally applied the sweet smelling oils to Kise's sensitive back, rubbing it into his skin with firm but cautious thumb strokes. Small moans passed from Kise's lips as he rested his head on his knees and let Kasamatsu massage his neck, he was subconsciously leaning back into the other's touch a little more each moment. When the fingers left his skin he whimpered in complaint, Kasamatsu chuckled slightly before coaxing him to sit up straight again.

"I'm gonna wash your hair now okay? So no leaning forward or falling asleep until I'm done yeah?"

Kise hummed in agreement as he waited. Kasamatsu's fingers slid into his hair, lathering the locks up with a familiar scented shampoo, the aroma of peach filling the small space and caused him to giggle. The third year raised an eyebrow but said nothing, focusing instead on keeping his actions slow and gentle.

"How did you know Yukio?" Kise asked after a few moments.

"Know what?" Kasamatsu replied, letting the falling water rinse his hands.

"That this was the shampoo I use."

"It smelled like you..." He confessed, tugging lightly on the other's shoulders. "Lean back against me."

Kise decided not to comment on the fact Kasamatsu must've tested nearly five bottles before figuring out which one he uses, or on how he _remembered what he smelt like_. He let Kasamatsu guide him back under the main spray that he had shuffled away from whilst the other was lathering up his hair. He didn't register the hands trailing up his torso until soft lips pressed against his neck, a small gasp leaving him as Kasamatsu smiled slightly.

"How are you feeling now?" The older male asked, pressing more light kisses to damp skin.

"Better..." Kise sighed, reaching up and running a hand through Kasamatsu's wet hair. "Sleepy again..."

"You need to eat something soon though." The third year reminded him. "And then we can snuggle up in bed."

Kise had to admit, that sounded like such a good plan. He nodded, tilting his head and slowly brushing his lips against the other's, feeling the strong arms tightening around his torso as they bumped noses and another gasp left Kise. The water was still cascading down and creating steam in the enclosed space, it would've been so easy for a simple kiss to escalate much further but Kasamatsu had more restraint than that. Now was not the time for that, they've have plenty of opportunities for that kind of behaviour when Kise's body wasn't covered in bandages.

"Yukio?" Kise's hesitant tone made the other pause as he reached up to turn off the shower.

"Hm?"

"...if...if these burns leave scars..." He murmured, hugging his knees. "W-Will you still think I'll be able to model--"

Kasamatsu cut him off with a more frantic kiss, sloppier and lacking any finesse. He cradled Kise's face as he pulled away, resting his forehead against the other's.

"You're beautiful. End of." He bluntly stated before standing up, trying to hide his blushing face as he found a towel. It was the first time he had complimented Kise in such a way, in all the afternoons he had let the blond show him the pictures from his photo-shoots and well-stocked instagram profile he hadn't uttered those two words at all. He had always thought it, he was just terrible at voicing his feelings.

Kise's eyes widened. He felt a lump in his throat but swallowed it as a fluffy towel was offered to him. He followed Kasamatsu's lead and stepped out of the shower, turning it off as he did so. He barely made it into the other room when he was tugged down into another frantic kiss, lips parting and tongues slipping against each other.

"You're so freaking beautiful." Kasamatsu breathed as they parted for air. "You always will be Ryouta."

 

\---

 

Aomine returned to his room with a sigh. Kuroko was in the shower which meant he had some time with Kagami before he had to resume juggling traumatised friends. The red-head glanced up from his phone, he had been crying and Aomine felt a pang of guilt for not being there. He settled next to Kagami, who was still sat on Kuroko's bed, and gestured for him to shuffled closer. Kagami didn't need to be asked twice, practically tackling him onto the mattress as he buried his face in Aomine's shirt, inhaling the comforting scent and cherishing the strong arms wrapped around him.

"Talk to me Taiga..." Aomine murmured, it hurt to know that the other was so upset but he couldn't do anything if he didn't know how to help.

Kagami was a proud person, he didn't really like to admit to being scared but as the events replayed in his mind he couldn't deny the fear he felt. "J-Just stay with me please..." He breathed. "Please Daiki."

There was a pause before Aomine nodded, ruffling Kagami's hair. "I'm not going anywhere Taiga."

Fresh tears trickled down Kagami's cheeks, Aomine didn't comment, he didn't really know what to offering the way of words. Nothing he could say would instantly make this situation any better. He wanted to go and see how Kise and the others were, he needed to know that everyone else was okay but he needed to stay with Kagami too. The red-head abruptly pulled back and Aomine immediately forgot about the others as he cupped Kagami's face.

"You'll get through this." He spoke quietly as Kagami hiccupped. "It'll all be okay Taiga, trust me. I'm here for you remember? I'm here for you, I love you."

The older male had no words in him to express his emotions, he just nodded and sniffed loudly. The sound of the shower cutting off Caused Aomine to glance at the door expectantly, it was a few moments until the bathroom door opened and Kuroko returned, rubbing his eyes and sniffing just as loudly as Kagami.

Aomine wanted to make a remark at what a sorry bunch they all seemed, but they had every right to be upset given all that had happened that day. He coaxed Kagami to sit up and gestured for Kuroko to sit next to him. The smaller boy said nothing as he crawled into Aomine's hold for the second time that day, the three of them sat there in silence for a while, stifling weak sobs and sniffing loudly as Aomine did his best to comfort both of them.

"...do you think the others are okay?" Kuroko mumbled. "Takao-kun, Himuro-kun and Furihata-kun?"

"I think right now they're where they need to be." Aomine replied. "Everyone needs some time to process what the fuck's happened okay? Tomorrow we can sort out whatever needs sorting, but right now you're both listening to me right?"

"You sound like Reo." Kagami uttered, the faintest of smiles on his face.

"No, he actually sounds more like Momoi-chan." Kuroko replied before Aomine could deny it.

The miracle rolled his eyes slightly. "Well you two must be feeling better if you're making fun of me." He grumbled half-heartedly.

They shared a weak laugh, a glimmer of hope that things were slowly returning to normal after the day from hell.


	36. Always be Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casually here dying in 30 degree heat whilst writing fanfic that takes place in the middle of December. #AuthorProblems  
> Also there are something like 4 chapters left + epilogue.
> 
> \---  
> Songs for the chapter:  
> Time Together - Finn de Siècle  
> Always be Together - Little Mix

Chapter Thirty-Six

Always be Together

 

Kagami watched the flames dancing, his phone lit up beside him on the floor of the lounge and declared it was two am. He asked Aomine to give him some space and his boyfriend had obliged, telling him that he'd be waiting with open arms for him when he needed him. The red-head found himself watching the fireplace, finding some comfort in the fire. He was still getting his head around everything, he wasn't sure how to react really. No-one had really spoken to Kise since he regained consciousness, none of them who had exorcised him anyway.

"Taiga?" A familiar voice asked.

"Tatsuya." Kagami replied, glancing up at the second year. Himuro knelt beside him in front of the fire and forced a weak smile.

"How are you holding up?"

Kagami snorted. "...do you think things will return to normal?"

A tender hand on his shoulder eased him, he let out the breath he wasn't aware he had been holding in and relaxed his stiff muscles. Himuro shuffled a little closer and wrapped an arm around his brother, gently tugging him into a hug, the rings hanging around their necks met with a soft clink and Kagami's resolve broke.

"I know." Himuro breathed, rubbing Kagami's back as his breathing started to come out more and more ragged. "I-I know."

"I want it to go back...go back to the summer when everything was fine."

Himuro nodded. "Give it time. Winter vacation will be good for all of us."

Footsteps on the stairs didn't faze either of them, nor did the sound of the door opening. Kagami's grip tightened as he clung to his brother, Himuro glanced up at the person who just entered.

"Takao?"

"So you guys can't sleep either huh." He sniffed. "S-Shin-chan's been great but...he can't make the memories go away. I didn't want to wake him up again."

Himuro nodded, gesturing for him to sit down next to him. In a way just being with each other eased their worries, they knew their boyfriends tried their best but they hadn't been there, they hadn't witnessed it all like they had. Takao rested his head on Himuro's shoulder as Kagami muffled his ragged breathing against the older boy's shirt. For a while, they didn't say anything, there was nothing more to say on the matter and no amount of talking could fix anything at this point.

"I'm going to see Kise tomorrow." Himuro declared after what felt like hours. "I don't care if Kasa is feeling overprotective, I need to talk to him myself."

Takao hummed in agreement. "I wanna come too."

"Same." Kagami croaked out, sitting up and pulling away from Himuro. "We need to talk to him."

Himuro smiled slightly, wiping at Kagami's tear-stained cheek. "I'll talk to Kasa tomorrow and see if he'll back off a little."

"Gee you make me sound like a tyrant." A voice spooked them from the doorway. The third year raised an eyebrow as he padded over and sat on the edge of the couch. "You wanna see Ryouta hm?"

"Yeah, how is he? Hardly anyone's seen you since--" Takao asked, stopping abruptly when Kasamatsu put up a hand.

"He's doing well, he was fast asleep when I left him to get a drink. I overheard you guys in here and kinda eavesdropped..." He rubbed the back of his head before yawning. "I'll make sure he eats breakfast and then you guys can come and talk with him yeah?"

"Yeah...sure." Himuro replied, watching as the other stood up and left. Once he was sure Kasamatsu was out of earshot he raised an eyebrow. "Is it me or does he seem...eerily calm?"

"I mean, Kise is in his bed and if he's doing 'well' then I don't blame him." Kagami remarked. "...I wonder how Furi is doing."

Neither of the others replied, simply exchanging a worried glance between the two for them.

"Well, I better go see if Aomine's asleep." Kagami declared, wiping at his eyes. "He thinks Kuroko is doing this thing where he ignores his feelings or something--"

"Compartmentalising?" Takao offered. "Shin-chan said he expected Kuroko would do that."

"Yeah that was it. So I left him trying to tell Kuroko that it was okay to let his emotions go but...eh...I dunno."

Himuro gave him a half-smile. "Well if you need it, our room is always open to you."

"I appreciate it bro."

They both watched as Kagami left, Takao sighed heavily and Himuro pulled him into a hug. Until this storm passed they would have to stick together, their dorm mates would be sympathetic but few of them _really_ knew what they had all been through.  Only time would tell if they all came out of this ordeal unscathed.

 

\---

 

Nijimura found himself cursing at his phone. He knew it was a mistake from the first night he let it happen. He knew letting Haizaki dig his talons into him would end badly but he hadn't anticipated that he'd nearly get his ex-team-mate killed.

"Seriously what the fuck did you think would happen? If you step foot on this island then you're gonna get several beatings from them." He growled, he was pacing the rooftop in the freezing cold just to make sure no-one overheard. It was bad enough that Aomine thought he was covering for Haizaki, let alone anyone else jumping on the bandwagon.

"Tsk, you're overreacting." The gruff but _very_ amused voice came through. "It'll be fine, Akashi has too much riding on this to get thrown away for assault."

"I never said it would be Akashi you fucking idiot." Nijimura seethed. "If the miracles don't get to you first then it'll be Kasamatsu who'll tear you a new asshole and quite frankly, you fucking deserve it with how this has played out."

"Your words wound me Shuuzou."

"Don't you use my fucking first name you bastard."

"They learned their lesson didn't they? To not think of themselves as gods because of their talent, to not be arrogant pieces of shit and think they can't be touched--"

"You're the worst. Look, if it wasn't for the fact the police would think we're crazy--"

There was laughter. "You can't arrest someone for making a deal with a ghost."

"Just, don't fucking step foot on this island, I'm not bailing you out this time. I'll let them deal with you."

"Sounds like a party."

Nijimura ended the call. Any weird relationship they had was now over as far as he was concerned. They weren't in Teikou anymore, he didn't _have_ to keep dragging Haizaki through life like his handler, he didn't _have_ to check up on the boy. He always did though. They had a weird bond and he couldn't shake it even after the numerous nights that proved Haizaki only saw him as an easy fuck. It was like the red string of fate kept dragging him back.

But now the younger male had really gone too far. The fact he showed no remorse was a good enough reason for Nijimura to cut the string and move on, to try and fix some of the damage done.

He started with Kuroko.

 

\---

 

The sun hadn't even risen when Kuroko snuck out of the room. Kagami had fallen asleep in Aomine's embrace and the smaller boy couldn't help but smile at them. He made his way downstairs, no-one else seemed awake, the darkness only proved to be his enemy as he walked into the kitchen and was spooked by Nijimura reorganising the food stocks.

There was only silence between them for a few moments.

"How are you doing?" Nijimura asked.

Kuroko swallowed, averting his gaze.

"...do you want to talk about it?"

Kuroko shook his head. "Talking just brings the memories back up. I would prefer to forget them."

"You and I both know that ignoring the problem isn't going to make it go away."

Bright blue eyes met Nijimura's. "We need a Shinto priest to appease the spirit. Or properly exorcise the shrine. Or whatever they do....I'm not sure myself anymore."

Nijimura smiled, moving to the fridge, taking out a glass and offering it to Kuroko with a smile. "Murasakibara made it earlier for you but Aomine said you were too upset to think about drinking anything."

The younger male took the familiar drink from Nijimura, observing the small post-it note tacked on the side;

_Thank-you for saving Ki-chin, Kuro-chin. - M_

Tears welled up in Kuroko's eyes, he stifled a sob as he sipped the sweet drink. His former captain pulled out a chair and sat down before coaxing him over to sit on his lap. Kuroko didn't object, clutching the glass and forcing himself to blink away the tears until he was done. Nijimura held him and said nothing, figuring that the quiet miracle would feel more up to talking once he had finished drinking.

"Just let me know what to do to try and fix this." Nijimura hummed as Kuroko buried his face in the other's shirt.

"We need a priest."

"How do I contact one?"

Kuroko shrugged. "I don't know, otherwise I would've called one in already."

He made a valid point. "I'll handle it then. You just focus on resting up and getting yourselves back to normal yeah? All of you."

"Akashi-kun was planning an end-of-semester party...I think it would be beneficial."

"Well you chase him up about that, leave the shrine ordeal to me and some of the others yeah? I know those second years have felt a little helpless throughout all this so I'm sure they'll be down to help me locate a priest."

"Thank-you Nijimura-senpai."

"It's the least I can do. Trust me on that one Kuroko."

Kuroko did trust the other, mostly because he needed to. The first rays of sunlight were starting to filter into the kitchen and it wouldn't be long until the dorm woke up. The days had all blurred into one and Kuroko wasn't sure whether they had class that day, it turned out it was Friday but Akashi had already pulled the strings to get them all the day off - something about a really bad case of the flu hitting the dorm.

Mibuchi made breakfast with Murasakibara and Sakurai's help, not commenting on how Kuroko hadn't moved from Nijimura's lap. It seemed that no-one was daring to question any strange new habits they had picked up; Takao kept clenching and unclenching his fist as if he was gripping something, Himuro kept tugging on his ring and glancing across the table at Kagami who was barely eating anything, Furihata was back to his more skittish self but would calm down whenever Akashi gently held him or pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"So, regarding this party." Akashi sighed, this was the first time they had sat together since the event had taken place. Most of the dorm had cleared off to class and Kise was upstairs in his room with Kasamatsu as the rest of them sat around one table in the dining room. "When should it be?"

"I would say tomorrow but hardly anything's in place." Himuro replied.

"Classes end next Wednesday," Midorima stated, arm wrapped protectively around Takao's waist as the smaller boy sat on his lap. "we could have it that night?"

"Considering everyone's gonna be packing up to go home for the vacation soon after that yeah."  Akashi hummed, eyeing the notepad in front of him detailing everything that needed to be put in place for the party. "We need to locate food--"

"And alcohol." Aomine cut in.

"Daiki is that really a good idea after everything that we've been through?" Akashi challenged.

"It might help some of us loosen up."

Nijimura cleared his throat to stop the bickering before it could start. "Okay, so putting the matter of alcohol aside, what else do you need Akashi?"

 

\---

 

Kise stirred against Kasamatsu's chest, looking up at the other as he blinked the sleep away. His body still felt achy but that meant it was healing so he tried to put up with it. He sat up, running a hand through his hair as he yawned and stretched as much as he could without wincing.

"How are you feeling today?" Kasamatsu asked quietly, trailing fingers over Kise's lower back.

"Better...hungry." Kise replied, glancing over his shoulder. "I wanna go downstairs."

Steel eyes regarded his marked back, the welts and grazes had all scabbed over now so now it was just a matter of time before they healed properly. Kasamatsu didn't want to think about what Kise's family would say if they saw them.

"Sure?"

Kise nodded.

After a quick shower, Kasamatsu helped Kise out of bed - although the blond was adamant he could get out of bed himself - and got him to throw some loose clothing on so his scabs didn't get irritated. The third year was actually somewhat surprised when they walked into the dining room to find the others still there and not in class.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

"How are you feeling Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked quietly from Nijimura's lap.

Kise smiled softly, closing the gap between them and pulling Kuroko into a hug. The smaller boy cautiously wrapped his arms around Kise and sniffed loudly as Kise buried his face in the crook of Kuroko's neck. Kasamatsu smiled slightly before moving to the kitchen to try and fix himself and Kise some food, understanding that the best thing for him to do in that moment was to let Kise console the others.

"Thank-you Kurokocchi." Kise whispered as Kuroko battled the urge to cry. "Thank-you for saving me."

"The others..." Kuroko mumbled in Kise's ear. "The others did as much as I did."

"Do you want to move this to the lounge?" Akashi asked quietly. "It'll be more comfortable."

Kise nodded, wincing as he picked Kuroko up. The lounge was cosier and Kise felt a sense of normality returning as he sat on the floor surrounded by his friends. Takao and Furihata hugged him and murmured out apologies for what they did, Kise murmured out that it was okay and he was thankful they didn't abandon him in those moments. Kasamatsu bought him an omelette which he ate quickly before the conversation turned back to the party.

The blond seemed to be mentally okay, something that didn't quite sit right with Midorima and Aomine. It wasn't that they doubted him, they just knew that there was no way he had come out of the incident unscathed, not when the others were still so shaken up. Kagami hadn't said much, he was being quieter than usual much like Himuro who hadn't really addressed Kise but just clutched Murasakibara's hand the entire time.

"So...are you okay?" Furihata murmured as Kise handed his empty plate to Nijimura.

"Hm? Well my back hurts like hell and it hurts to move too much but I'm okay. Yukio helped me shower last night so now I just gotta hide the scabs from my family." He smiled, the blush creeping over Kasamatsu's cheeks didn't go unnoticed as Aomine made a remark about showering together.

"Are you all okay though? Yukio told me you were all kinda upset still." Kise continued. "I'm fine guys don't worry about it. None of you are at fault y'know? You did what you had to do...and I'm thankful for it. I-I don't wanna dwell on it too much but if you hadn't done it then I could be...dead."

Takao let out a small sigh. "If you're sure Kise."

"I'm sure Takaocchi~ Now let's talk more about this party eh? Akashicchi are we having alcohol?"

Akashi exchanged a glance with Kasamatsu. "I suppose we could. I'll need Imayoshi to go and get it though. I can't be seen trying to purchase it."

"Right, it's cold as fuck so who wants hot chocolate?" Aomine asked, nudging Kagami out of his stoic state. It was more of a statement than a question as Aomine got to his feet and gestured for Kagami to follow him. The kitchen was silent until Aomine started clattering around in search of the utensils he needed. "Okay Taiga, talk to me."

"About what?" Kagami grumbled.

"Don't play dumb..." Aomine sighed, pausing in his preparations and closing the gap between them. He gently cupped Kagami's face and made him meet his gaze. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"...nothing's wrong--"

"Taiga." Aomine softly spoke. "You don't have to shove me away."

Kagami held his gaze, letting out a small sigh. "I guess I'm still shaken up...it was scary in there dude. He threw me like I weighed nothing."

Aomine titled his head, taking both of Kagami's hands. "It wasn't him though."

"I know that, I'm just--if...does he remember it all? I know he said he remembers a lot of it but-did he try to--"

Aomine rested his forehead against Kagami's. "You're thinking too much into it." He whispered. "Let's focus on the present and the future hm? Satsuki's been texting me non-stop about meeting you y'know. She's already picked out several restaurants to eat at."

Kagami gave a weak smile, squeezing Aomine's hands. "She sounds nice."

"She is, a little obsessed with Tetsu, but still a nice girl. Now, if you're still beating yourself up about all this kitsune nonsense then I want you to tell me yeah? I'm shit at advice but I can at least listen and try and make you feel better."

With a slow nod, Kagami replied. "I guess."

"None of that...please Taiga..." Aomine's voice cracked. "It makes me feel sick how I can't completely ease your fears so please, just let me know about them if nothing else."

There was no verbal reply, Kagami tilted his head and brushed his lips against Aomine's. The other slowly pressed his lips against Kagami's, letting go of his hands and cupping his face to bring him closer.

"I love you Taiga, I _love_ you." Aomine whispered between kisses. "I'm here for you, I always will be."

"I love you too." Kagami whimpered, hastily wiping at his eyes. "Shit, hold on."

Aomine couldn't resist smiling a little as Kagami properly wiped away the tears that had welled up. He busied himself with making the hot chocolate as Kagami sighed and even helped him prepare the comforting drinks. When they took the drinks to the others, they found that Himuro had broken his silence and was now hugging Kise tightly, Furihata had perked up a bit since getting all his apologies out to Kise and was snuggled up to Akashi. Takao likewise seemed more at ease and was making his usual wisecracks and jokes about anything he could to lighten the mood, Kuroko accepted the drink from Aomine with a genuine smile and glanced over to Himuro and Kise.

The second year finally let go of the blond and smiled before letting Murasakibara tug him back into his hold. With nearly all of them feeling better, Kise sighed happily and leaned back into Kasamatsu's arms. A sense of relief washed over the group, the demons had been dealt with - mostly - and their lives could return to the chaos that they were accustomed to.

"So who wants to tell Momoi?" Akashi asked, watching the mixed reactions from the others.

"About Kise nearly dying?" Midorima clarified with a slight chuckle that made Takao beam. "Count me out."

"I'll handle her, we're seeing her over vacation anyway." Aomine replied, wrapping an arm around Kagami's shoulders. "Oi Tetsu, you still up for hanging out with us for a day or two?"

"Depends if one of those days is the day you're losing your virginity Aomine-kun."

There was the Kuroko they all knew and loved; playfully teasing his best friend.

"You're still a virgin?" Himuro remarked.

"Tetsu I....just _why_?"

It wasn't like any of the other miracles could say much, then again none had been focused on that kind of behaviour. "I expected you to protest some more Aomine." Nijimura stated. "Or have you gone soft since meeting the love of your life?"

Takao and Kise giggled slightly as both Aomine and Kagami blushed at the ex-captain’s words. "Sh-Shut up Nijimura." Aomine uttered.

"I was also expecting more resistance to the statement." Akashi raised an eyebrow. "You really are going soft Aomine."

"We should totally have a contest to see--" Takao started before Midorima covered his mouth with his hand.

"No contests."

"Drinking contest? Now _that_ I can handle." Aomine quickly recovered from his embarrassment.

"Doubt it." Kasamatsu snorted.

"Is Kasa challenging Aomine to a drinking contest?" Takao asked, egging on the conversation. "My money's on Kasa."

"Mine too!" Kise exclaimed.

"I dunno, he's short so Aomine might have the advantage." Himuro slyly added.

The conversation quickly descended into madness, as it always should. Laughter rang out for the first time in days from the group, the trauma they had suffered through was being put behind them slowly; the physical wounds would heal, the nightmares would eventually melt away and their friendship would still endure it all.

 


	37. "It's what friends are for"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And ya'll thought the chaos had finished.
> 
> \---  
> Songs for the chapter:  
> The World I used to Know - We Came As Romans  
> How to save a life - The Fray

Chapter Thirty-Seven

"It's what friends are for." 

 

"So how do I make them stop Midorimacchi?" Kise murmured, resisting the urge to bury his head in his pillow.

The other miracle adjusted his glasses as he thought for a moment. It had been a few days since Kise first made his appearance in the dining room and Midorima had finally confronted him about his strangely 'good' mood. The blond had brushed it off at first but the other had insisted he came clean or else he'd ask Kasamatsu. It turned out that Kise had been suffering from nightmares just like Murasakibara had done, the events inside the shrine kept replaying in his mind when he slept and only went away when Kasamatsu shook him awake.

"There is no set way to get rid of nightmares Kise." He sighed. "There are various herbal remedies, Kuroko could give you one of those stones again, we could try therapy--"

"Therapy how?" Kise sat up slightly.

"Well, there are a few ways...I'd want to do more research before trying any of them." Midorima replied. "Would you like me to?"

"Please." Kise smiled. "I don't want them to keep haunting me over vacation..."

Midorima smiled slightly. "Okay, I'll go and do that now. I'll see you at dinner I suppose."

He left Kise to try and get some rest whilst the dorm was quiet. He had skipped out on tutoring Takao that afternoon after class due to the fact winter vacation was so close, instead choosing to visit Kise and see if he could be of assistance. So he ended up in the library regardless, looking at the various books on psychology and trying to work out what would be the best approach to therapy.

He was deep in thought when a voice interrupted him, Furihata smiled at him and asked what he was doing, the brunet had shadows under his eyes but seemed okay other than that.

"I'm going to try giving Kise therapy. He's been having severe nightmares." Midorima replied. "You know if any of these books have anything useful to add?"

Furihata nodded, immediately picking out a book and handing it to him. "Sei was asking for the same thing...but for me." He confessed, blushing slightly. "It's worked so far."

"You look tired still."

"Yeah but that's because I'm helping Sei plan tomorrow night's party." He beamed. Midorima nodded, usually despising such events but this time it may just be the perfect antidote to all the pain still being suffered. That, and Takao was excited for it.

"Thank-you, I'll try it out on Kise tonight and hopefully we'll be successful."

"Just a recommendation, it might work better if Kasamatsu is the one to do it. It requires Kise to actually retell what happens and obviously he might only feel comfortable to do that with someone like Kasa. If you know what I mean."

Midorima nodded. "Note taken, thank-you Furihata."

 

\---

 

Imayoshi sighed heavily, warm breath visible in the air as he walked down to the local store with Kasamatsu. Neither really wanted to be the ones to collect the 'care package' that had been delivered there but Akashi had insisted that it be third years who went. Mayuzumi had been the one to place the order, getting his uncle to wrap it up with some other random stuff that a more typical care package from home would include just to try and avoid suspicion. Regardless, the two who had to go and get it were both a little paranoid that the postal service had done a 'random' check and they were about to be in some serious trouble.

"I mean it's not even that the government cares." Imayoshi remarked. "Just the school will be on our asses if they get told."

"Well keep your god damn mouth shut and maybe it'll be okay." Kasamatsu grumbled. "And why am I even here?"

"Moral support." Imayoshi smiled.

The two of them had somewhat dropped their slight grudge since the shrine incident. Although they still bickered a lot, it seemed that the entire fiasco had made them settle their differences. They got to the store where the package had been dropped off, Imayoshi signed for it and they even bought some extra snacks for the party, exchanging some light conversation with the shop assistant before starting their walk back to campus. Neither of them said much as they walked in the fading light of day, Kasamatsu grumbled occasionally about the cold and Imayoshi made fun of him slightly for it. They were just coming up on the campus gates when they spotted someone leaning against the wall, Kasamatsu was about to approach him and tell him only campus students would be allowed in but Imayoshi held him back.

"Go on ahead." He said quietly, already knowing who it was.

"Why?" The other replied, instantly suspicious.

"It's an old friend of mine, I told him not to show up here but he's troublesome like this, just go on ahead and I'll be there shortly." Imayoshi lied. He knew exactly who it was and he had no intention of letting Kasamatsu know. The other third year showed a little more hesitation but had no real reason to doubt Imayoshi. He shrugged and continued on past the key-card checkpoint that opened the pedestrian gate for him, letting it slam shut behind him as Imayoshi waited until he was out of earshot.

He had walked in on Nijimura muttering to himself about 'ungrateful piece of trash' and had managed to get the other to tell him in great detail about the strange relationship he'd had with Haizaki. The former captain lamented about how Haizaki was unpredictable and never followed orders from anyone, specifically if they involved him walking away from a fight. This is what lead to Imayoshi suddenly realising that this was Haizaki waiting outside the campus for a chance to slip in and confront the miracles he had so ruthlessly tortured.

As much as Imayoshi had mellowed out, he simply couldn't let another sadist in on his territory, he was already sharing it with Hanamiya after all.

"You took your time getting here." He challenged the younger male.

The two piercings adorning each ear winked in the light as Haizaki turned to regard Imayoshi with a smirk. "What's it to you?"

"I figured you would've wanted to watch the fireworks." Imayoshi continued, keeping his tone light and inviting, baiting the other as he stood in the centre of the public driveway to the campus. "It was a spectacular show."

"Was there blood?" Haizaki asked, seeming to know exactly what Imayoshi was talking about.

"A lot of it yeah." He lied. "Everyone was panicking and terrified."

Haizaki snorted. "And who exactly are you?"

"Vice-president of the student council, although Akashi did make me president whilst all the chaos was happening, wouldn't be surprised if he stepped down for good now..."

"The brat's still even showing his face in public? Tsk, just like him to be honest."

Imayoshi laughed, taking out his phone and sending a text as he replied. "He's hanging in there barely, doing better than Kise that's for sure."

"Oh? And what happened to golden boy?"

Imayoshi wasn't sure if Haizaki was falling for his bait or not. "He's been led in the infirmary for the past week. Something's not right with him, keeps babbling about needing to visit some shrine. Don't have a clue what he's on about really."

Haizaki's eyes narrowed. "How much exactly do you know?"

"Hm? Me? Enough to know you're responsible, dunno what exactly went on though. It was a miracle only affair."

"Still putting themselves about everyone else huh...fucking typical."

"So, why are you here now?" Imayoshi asked, reading the reply he got as subtly as he could.

"Heard Nijimura is here, figured I'd visit y'know?"

It seemed far too easy. Imayoshi nodded, fishing out the key-card he needed to get into the campus. "Well, would you like a guided tour?"

Haizaki raised an eyebrow. "Sure."

 

\---

 

Akashi paced around the dorm building, he wasn't sure what to do about this situation as it was now presented to him. Moriyama was under strict instructions to keep Kasamatsu out of the loop any way he could. Kuroko was summoned and quickly told of what was happening, then asked if it would be safe to tell Aomine. The younger male shook his head and that was good enough for Akashi.

"So what _are_ you going to do?" Mibuchi asked as Akashi told Imayoshi to bring him to the dorm building.

"I don't know yet. Nijimura, do you have any idea--"

"I told him I was having nothing to do with this." The other interrupted. "You do what you want to him."

"Lock him in the shrine." Hanamiya shrugged. "Bastard can face what he riled up."

"Makoto!" Mibuchi scolded. "Sei-chan I think you should just tell him he's not welcome here and that he's never to contact any of you ever again."

"Oh piss off Reo, a guy like Haizaki ain't gonna listen. He only knows one language and that's violence." Hanamiya snapped. "If you don't throw him in the shrine then let Kasa and Aomine beat him up."

Akashi was actually considering it when loud footsteps came thundering down the stairs.

"Why the _fuck_ is that asshole here?!" Aomine snapped, Kagami was hot on his heels trying to make sense of who the other had seen outside.

"Because that asshole can't fucking just deal with the fact he made our lives living hell, he's got to show up to make sure we're suffering." Akashi snapped back.

"Well I'll fucking give him something to suffer over--"

"No you won't." Kagami seized Aomine by the back of his shirt and shoved him against the wall, leaning in close to whisper to him. "He wants that, he wants you and me and Kasa to tear him a new one. He wants to see that we were hurt. Don't fucking give him that."

"I've decided." Akashi stated, looking to Hanamiya and ignoring the hot-headed miracle behind him. "I am having nothing to do with this. You handle it."

Hanamiya was stunned for a second but then grinned as Mibuchi tried to reason with Akashi. "With pleasure."

"Sei-chan you can't be serious?"

"Reo, I can't get him arrested, I don't want to hurt him, I don't want any of us to get into trouble for hurting him. But if I recall correctly, the kitsune spirit told Kuroko it wanted to talk to 'the bastard' who sealed it in there. Now we may not be able to give it that, but we can give it the moron who riled it up in the first place." Akashi replied. "After it's done with him, we'll get him done for trespassing."

Mibuchi looked at Akashi with pitiful eyes. "Sei-chan...I understand but...it doesn't seem right."

"I know Reo. But he has to realise his actions have consequences and those consequences nearly got us all killed."

Hanamiya had no problem with being told to handle the situation. He left the building and encountered Imayoshi and Haizaki on one of the pathways. He grinned and made up a lie that he was told to take them both up to the shrine to see the carnage that Haizaki's work had caused, adding that he was so sick of the miracles that he was actually _thankful_ that someone had taken them on. Imayoshi could tell straight away that Akashi either didn't have the stomach to deal with Haizaki himself or that this was all part of some big plan, either way he was more than happy to let his lover spin some easy-to-swallow lies about how he hated the miracles.

Haizaki had no issue with indulging Hanamiya in how much he detested the former team mates. Imayoshi went along with it, hoping that there was some end game to this hike. Hanamiya spun a tale of what had happened to the miracles, making it sound ten times more gory than what it was and as if everyone had seen Kise's descent into literal hell. In a way, Imayoshi found it interesting how both him and Hanamiya were doing so much to protect the fact that Kise was very much alive from being known.

They got to the top of the hill, the doors were held shut by the wooden plank.

"Oh this is to make sure no animals get in, y'know, blood attracting bears and shit." Hanamiya explained as he lifted it away. It wasn't strictly a lie, there was blood on the floor but not nearly as much as he was making out to be.

"Bears." Haizaki clarified, looking to Imayoshi. "Seriously?"

"Hey, bears." Imayoshi shrugged. "They've gotten in before."

Hanamiya had opened the door enough to show Haizaki the darkness. "Follow me~" He chimed, raising an eyebrow at Imayoshi but talking to Haizaki.

Imayoshi wanted to laugh at how stupid Haizaki was, then again how was he to know Hanamiya was the cruel bastard he was? The outsider stepped into the darkness after Hanamiya, only for the second year to skirt around him and out again, slamming the door shut and jamming the plank through the handles.

"....well that was easier than I thought it would be." Hanamiya remarked as Haizaki hammered on the door, spitting curses and profanities at them both.

"Maybe you're just too good at what you do." Imayoshi smirked.

"Yeah yeah, so Akashi said to let the spirit thing deal with him. How long should we leave him there?"

"Hmm...how long was Kise in there?"

"Six hours? I don't fucking know."

Imayoshi hummed. "Let's go eat dinner, then come back and see if he's alive."

"Great, see ya around Haizaki." Hanamiya called, turning and leaving quickly. "Have fun with the fox!"

 

\---

 

Kasamatsu shook off the bad feeling he had about the stranger at the gates, he was distracted anyway by Midorima talking him through this therapy he was going to be trying on Kise that evening. He didn't really like the idea of following the instructions of some American shrink but he said he'd give it a god for Kise's sake and for the chance of a peaceful night's sleep.

"So I gotta ask him to tell me exactly what happens in these dreams?" He clarified as they sat in Midorima's room, Takao was busy packing to go home a few days later but was adamant he wasn't eavesdropping.

"Yes. And then you have to ask him what the negative assumption of the dream. So what he thinks it says about him." Midorima replied. "and then the positive aspects."

"This is...okay then what?" Kasamatsu asked, biting his tongue before he called the entire process bullshit.

"Ask him what ending he can put on that'll allow him to wake up peacefully. So to change the course of the dream. Get him to repeat that later before going to sleep and it should work."

"...should." Kasamatsu sighed. "Okay, well I guess there's no time like the present."

Midorima was about to ask if he wanted to be left to it but Kasamatsu paused and waited for him at the door, a silent confirmation that he couldn't do this alone. Kise was sat up reading from his phone when they both walked in, he flashed a weak smile at them and Kasamatsu gave him a quick kiss before sitting next to him on the bed.

"So is this therapy?" Kise asked, eyeing the book in Midorima's hands.

"Yes Ryouta, it is." Kasamatsu replied. "We can stop at any point if you want us to--"

"I want to get rid of them Yukio..."

"Okay then." Kasamatsu glanced at Midorima who nodded. "Well you gotta tell us what happens in these nightmares babe..."

Kise tensed slightly. "I do?"

"We have to know so we can help you."

With a slow nod, Kise took hold of Kasamatsu's hand and squeezed it. He described the scene he was greeted with at the start of the dream; the dark shrine, the smell of burning, his hands are tied behind his back and he can taste blood in his mouth. He went on to explain how out of the darkness comes a figure, he can't tell who it is most of the time but he reckons it's Kuroko trying to save him. The figure unties his hands and tries to help him but for some reason Kise punches them, they disappear. He's alone in the darkness now and the voice of the spirit possessing him - at this stage he realises he's being possessed - starts telling him to try to kill himself.

Kise stopped talking. Kasamatsu didn't press him to continue at first, squeezing his hand and pressing a kiss to Kise's cheek. "How does it end Ryouta?"

"...it tries to make me kill myself. I just taste blood in my mouth and then wake up." Kise replied quietly. "I don't know...."

Midorima hummed, if there was no ending then it would be hard to make one up, but that would come later. "Okay, so Kise. Do you think this nightmare is trying to say something negative about you?"

"...what?" Kise asked, looking at him with confusion written across his face. "No?"

"You sure?"

Kise paused, looking at his hands. "...I guess maybe it's saying...I'm weak-willed..."

Kasamatsu shot a warning glance to Midorima.

"So what good thing does this dream say about you?" Midorima continued, knowing this would be a dead end.

"Nothing?"

Midorima already had a reply prepared. "You said that you think Kuroko is the one who comes and unties you? Well what you say if I suggested that it means you have friends who were - and still are - willing to help you out of danger?"

"...I guess that's possible." Kise mumbled, not totally believing it.

"Finally, considering there is no solid ending, what ending would help you wake up peacefully?"

Kise didn't say anything, Kasamatsu nudged him slightly but he just shrugged. The third year sighed and squeezed his hand. "What about if someone opens the shrine doors and you get rescued?"

The blond seemed to accept that, leaning his head on Kasamatsu's shoulder and letting him pull him into a hug. "Yeah..."

Midorima sighed in relief. "Okay, so this is how all of this fits together; you are to get yourself into a relaxed state - ideally just before sleeping at night - and repeat the dream in your mind but with Kasa's new ending on it. You are to repeat the positive assumption, so the part where your friends are always there for you, to yourself. Kasa can help with this but it's important that you focus your mind on it and _repeat_ that assumption."

Kise regarded him with unsure eyes. "Okay."

"It's the best I could come up with, apparently it can work from the first night you do it, sometimes it'll take a few days. You just have to try."

"Thank-you Midorimacchi." Kise smiled, a genuine smile that made the other miracle feel like he had actually helped him in some small way.

"Not to worry Kise. It's what friends are for."

 

\---

 

"...you locked him in the shrine how many hours ago?" Akashi asked Hanamiya as he walked up the hill with the other, Nijimura and Imayoshi.

"Four? Yeah four." Hanamiya replied. "Figured if the kitsune didn't deal with him, just being in the shrine might have some effect on him.

Akashi wasn't entirely sure if he approved or not. This was the same person who had made it so he attacked his boyfriend, the same person who had made Aomine suicidal briefly, had gotten Kise possessed, who was ultimately responsible for everything. Would being locked in a dark room do much?

The shrine was silent. Akashi braced himself as Hanamiya removed the plank and opened the door. A flashlight beam illuminated the trashed room, not that different to how they had left it a few days previously. It looked like a tornado had been through yet the altar at the back was eerily untouched.

"You bought the offering right?" Akashi asked Nijimura who nodded and produced the large bowl of fried tofu. They weren't going to make _that_ mistake again. "Shougo?" He called.

A grunt in response directed his attention to the back corner of the room. Haizaki was sat up, a few fresh bruises on his face and hands but nothing too damning, much to Hanamiya's annoyance.

Nijimura didn't even look at Haizaki as they all stood outside the shrine, looking in at the carnage. The male stood up on shaky legs, making his way towards Akashi with a smirk. Imayoshi - for the first time in his life - was prepared to protect the first year until Akashi waved him off.

"Nijimura set the offering down here. Hanamiya, grab this waste of human life and bring him with us. I've decided to go back on my word about not letting the others see him. I think he needs to learn his lesson the hard way."

"Reo's gonna be pissed at you." Hanamiya remarked, seizing Haizaki and manhandling him into a position where he could easily be held back from lashing out. "You'll never hear the end of it."

"I think Reo is the least of my worries. If I let him go without letting Aomine give him a piece of his mind...or fist...then I'll have to deal with _that_ instead."

"If you say so." Hanamiya shrugged, shoving Haizaki. "Come on you bastard."

Nijimura ignored the remark from Haizaki regarding 'is this how you treat all those you fuck' and focused instead on making the peace offering to the spirit. For whatever reason, it didn't seem to want to deal with Haizaki, maybe it was too weak after the exorcism, maybe it just didn't care. Either way, they still needed to get a priest out to sort it all out.

Akashi and Nijimura dwelled there for a few moments, taking everything in as the doors were closed up again, the tofu just inside the doorway.

"...you think this is really over?" Nijimura asked.

"I do." Akashi replied. "This place...seems less hostile currently. Now, let’s focus on tomorrow night's party and on getting everything back to how it should be."

"Haven't we gotta call security about Haizaki? And how are you gonna explain his injuries?"

"I'll say he attacked us, not strictly a lie, and that Aomine and Hanamiya acted in self-defence."

"...you certainly have a weird way of doing things."

"Must be a miracle thing." Akashi remarked with a small smile.

"Must be..." Nijimura replied. "Don't ever change Seijuurou."


	38. Final Loose End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for the Chapter:  
> Breaking the Habit - Linkin Park  
> I'm with You - Avril Lavigne

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Final Loose End

  
Haizaki wasn't what you would call 'happy' about being dragged down to the dorm by Hanamiya. He squirmed and tried to get the other to release him but only got head-butted for his trouble. Imayoshi was amused by the entire situation, including Akashi's sudden willingness to let Aomine have his way with Haizaki, he jogged on ahead to tell the miracle that he'd actually be allowed to work out his frustrations after all.

"He really said that?" Kuroko replied when Imayoshi told the group in the lounge that Akashi had given his permission for the miracles to confront the one who had caused all their hurt. Kuroko of course didn't believe it, nor did he want to talk to Haizaki. Aomine on the other hand was already pulling on his shoes to give their ex-team mate a greeting he wouldn't be forgetting.

"Aren't you gonna stop him?" The youngest miracle asked Kagami as he watched his lover shrug on his jacket.

"...I don't think I have a right to." He replied. "...he has a score to settle right? This goes back further than this year, this goes back to the Teikou days doesn't it?"

"Even so, don't you think Aomine-kun might go too far?"

Kagami was about to reconsider when Kasamatsu appeared in the doorway. Kise was with Midorima and Murasakibara but the third year was by no means calm and collected.

"Where is he?" The steel eyes regarded Imayoshi with a dangerous glimmer. "Shouichi?"

Imayoshi grinned, he knew there was a dark side to the other but it had taken a while to surface properly. "On his way, Makoto is escorting him to our door on behalf of our wonderful president. Do what you like to him as far as we're concerned."

Kuroko regarded them with a mixture of fury and disgust. "Are you really going to harm him for harming you?"

Kasamatsu didn't reply, Aomine approached Kuroko slowly, his presence reminding the other of how he felt in that final year of Teikou. "I know it's not your style Kuroko. But he hurt Ryouta, he hurt me, he hurt _all_ of us and if I want him to feel pain too."

Kagami shook his head. "And that's how wars start baka...he won't ever understand how it felt."

Aomine regarded him with an unimpressed glance. "No, but at least I can give him a piece of my mind nonetheless."

Kuroko and Kagami exchanged a glance as they left. The silence in the room was deafening, Imayoshi sighed slightly before following the other two out. It took less than twenty seconds for the duo to decide that they had to stop this madness. They agreed that beating Haizaki up won't fix anything, it'll make it worse, sure there'll be some boosted egos but nothing else would be gained.

"Who would be able to persuade them not to though?" Kagami sighed, rubbing his face.

"...Kise-kun is probably the only one who carries enough weight." Kuroko replied. "But if he sees Haizaki then I don't know what'll happen."

"Well we can't just let them do this? Didn't you say something about that spirit being very much still active?"

"I said there is a chance until the priest arrives. I guess we'll have to get Kise-kun to intervene."

The blond was in a fairly relaxed mood with his old friends, Takao and Midorima had spent most of the evening with him and Murasakibara had joined them shortly after dinner. When both Kuroko and Kagami showed up however, the relaxed mood shifted. When the situation was explained to him, Kise's eyes widened.

"So they've both gone to...I see." He spoke quietly. "I can't blame them Kurokocchi, I don't want to stop them either really. He deserves it."

"Whether he does or not is not the point." Kuroko replied. "Kise-kun, this is going to solve nothing."

"I have to side with Kuroko on this one." Midorima added. "Violence for the sake of revenge never ends well."

"Haizaki needs to be crushed though." Murasakibara replied. "He hurt everyone."

Takao and Kagami exchanged a glance, the raven-haired boy shrugged, he wanted no part of this anymore. He wanted it all to go away already and Kise was feeling the same. Kuroko needed him to step in though, their friends wouldn't stop for him, it had to be Kise.

"Fine. But if they don't listen to me then I want no part of it." Kise replied, shifting on the bed. "I am not their master, nor do they have to listen to me."

 

\---

 

Aomine didn't even wait for Hanamiya to release Haizaki, he got the other by the front of his jacket and held him close, gritting his teeth as his free hand clenched into a fist.

"I thought you learned your lesson last time not to mess with Ryouta." Aomine growled as Haizaki's eyes widened and he smirked.

"Nice to see you too."

Kasamatsu had a nagging voice telling him to quit before he got involved. He wasn't a bad person by nature, he didn't have questionable morals like Hanamiya and Imayoshi, he just wanted Haizaki to know the pain he felt.

"Don't give me that shit you bastard." Aomine snapped, tossing him to the cold, dirt pathway. "You better believe you're not getting away with this shit."

"You can't get me arrested idiot, there's no evidence." Haizaki continued smirking.

Aomine's nostrils flared as he exhaled, Hanamiya didn't say or do anything, much more interested in watching this miracle lose his composure. A glance over Aomine's shoulder at Kasamatsu seemed to calm him a just a little bit. Haizaki raised an eyebrow as he stepped back slightly, letting him stand up. Before he could make a remark about Aomine losing his nerve, a fist struck his jaw, he reeled back from the impact and glared at the miracle.

"Is that it? Is that all you've got Mr 'the only one who can beat me is me'? Yeah I still remember that shitty line." Haizaki jeered, cracking his neck muscles.

"Fuck you." Aomine spat, stepping closer and clenching his fist again. "You wanna really go then?"

"Well our precious captain hasn't graced me with any of the rage I thought he'd be filled with. I heard that he nearly attacked the kid he had a crush one." The other laughed. "Pathetic isn't it? For all this 'I am absolute' bullshit he came out with, guy can't even control his urges."

Aomine landed another hit. "Talking shit now because your fists can't? Seems real classy of you." He taunted.

Hanamiya exchanged a glance with Kasamatsu. Neither of them knew this side of Aomine, or any bad blood between the two of them. Kasamatsu swallowed the lump in his throat, he wanted to join in for the sake of working out his frustrations but at the same time the idea didn't sit right with him.

Haizaki laughed again, rubbing his jaw before moving quickly. Aomine doubled over after a blow to the stomach, then reeling from a punch to the jaw. All doubt left Kasamatsu's mind as he found himself moving forward and kicking the back of Haizaki's knees to topple him to the ground. The outsider glared at him and then smirked.

"So you're Kise's loverboy I guess." He sneered. "Bit on the short side."

Kasamatsu growled slightly as his foot dug into the other's side in warning. "Don't test me brat."

"Oh yeah, you're older than him. Graduating this year right? Oh I expect he'll replace you once you're out of the picture."

Aomine had recovered enough to drag Haizaki to his feet and refocus his attention. "Leave him out of this you snake."

"You wound me with your words Aomine. You really do." Haizaki sarcastically quipped. "Let me and him talk and you can attempt to beat me up later yeah?"

Kasamatsu could feel his heart racing, his blood boiling in fury as he listened to how brash Haizaki was, babbling out about how he was only trying to look out for Kasamatsu regarding how much of a 'two-faced bimbo' Kise was. The sound of a slap rang out, Aomine again tossed him to the ground, this time resting his foot on top of the other's chest.

"Hanamiya, do you reckon Akashi would frown upon us making him bleed?" Aomine asked the silent second year. Usually the other was all for violence but he had sensed the change in the other's character, there was no joking to be had in that moment.

"Do what you wish. I'm not getting involved." Hanamiya replied.

Kasamatsu felt like he was going to snap any moment now, he was testing his patience and resolve all at once, the opportunity to beat Haizaki for hurting Kise was right there in front of him but he just couldn't make himself be as brash as the other. Aomine narrowed his eyes as Haizaki rubbed his jaw again.

"Good."

 

\---

 

Akashi could hear the commotion before he saw it. Aomine had Haizaki pinned against the wall of the dorm, his own lip was bleeding as was Haizaki's nose, Hanamiya was stood there in partial shock as Kasamatsu picked himself off the floor, bloodied knuckles and holding the left side of his face.

"...well this went well." Nijimura breathed. "I'm surprised Kuroko didn't have a--"

He was interrupted by Aomine punching Haizaki's face again, seemingly lost to anger as Akashi silently approached and touched his shoulder.

"Enough."

"Fuck off Akashi, you said I could--"

"You've proved your point Aomine." He stated.

"Yeah listen to your master Aomine." Haizaki taunted.

Akashi wasn't surprised when Aomine threw another punch. He crouched next to Kasamatsu as the third year shook his head slightly, spitting blood onto the gravel.

"What happened?"

"Fucker went for me, caught me off guard." Kasamatsu grunted. "He kicked Aomine in the stomach and then landed a few punches before I could defend myself. Bastard fights dirty."

"I could've told you that." Akashi sighed, Haizaki was trying to fight back at this stage and drawing more blood. The heir was beginning to second guess his call of judgement when Kise's voice distracted him.

"Yukio, oh my god what happened?" The blond was by the third year's side examining his wounds and the red mark blossoming around his eye. "Did...was this--"

"Oh look who finally fucking showed up."

Kise whirled around and met Haizaki's gaze, he had shoved Aomine away and wiped away the blood trickling out of his nose with the back of his hand, grinning as Kise stood up and regarded him with an icy glare.

"What do you want?" He asked, all meekness and worry falling away, replaced by anger. "You proved your point, get the fuck out."

"I was kind of kidnapped by your dorm mates and then handed over like some cheap whore. Surely you must know how _that_ feels."

"The fuck did you say?" Kise snapped.

Kuroko had been watching impassively, Kagami was having a hard time coming to terms that _this_ was the person responsible for all of the suffering they had all gone through. Aomine grunted as he wiped the blood away from his mouth, glaring up at Haizaki who was now smirking at Kise.

"What is your problem with me?" Kise asked, standing up and putting himself between Kasamatsu and Haizaki. "Are you still mad that I was better than you? That I actually showed up to practice? That coach picked me over you?"

"You think this is all over basketball? Oh my god you're so dumb." Haizaki laughed. "No I'm just pissed that a two-faced snake like you can fool everyone into thinking you're little miss innocent."

Kise swallowed, he was in no fit state to get into a fist fight with Haizaki, his wounds were still healing and Haizaki was still probably faster than he could ever be. His mind was racing to try and work out what the other was referring to, any event or remark that he made back in the days of Teikou that could've been twisted against him. In his panic, he looked to Kuroko. The other met his gaze but showed no sign of knowing anything, that in itself gave him some hope.

"You're talking out your ass again." Aomine cut in. "He's not two faced. If anyone was two-faced it was Akashi."

Akashi didn't object, he simply stood next to Kise and nodded to Nijimura, a silent signal to go ahead and call campus security. To put the situation to bed.

"If anyone else wants to put their two cents in, now would be the time." The heir stated. "He'll be arrested for trespassing and then we will not speak of this again."

Haizaki raised an eyebrow, raising his fist to strike Kise. Aomine seized Haizaki by the back of the shirt and dragged him back, sending him to the floor again and kicking him in the side before deciding he was done. He brushed past the blond and sought Kagami's embrace, burying his bloodied face in the other's shoulder.

Akashi loomed over Haizaki, placing his foot across the other's neck in a silent order not to struggle. He regarded his ex-team mate with a slight smirk, the familiar sensation of his emperor eye taking over was a welcome one in that moment.

"I do hope you realise that you're outnumbered here, and that if you show your face around here again I will not hesitate to remind you of where you belong." Akashi stated. "We will not forgive you for this Shougo and we will not forget either."

"Fuck you brat."

Akashi applied a small amount of pressure to Haizaki's throat, watching as the other's expression change to that of mild panic. "Remember who you're dealing with here. Don't make me call my contacts and have your life ruined."

Haizaki gritted his teeth but said nothing.

"I thought your father stopped talking to the Yakuza." Nijimura interrupted.

"He may have. I know people who haven't." Akashi replied. "And I know some of them are bored as of late."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side then." Hanamiya muttered.

 

\---

 

"I can't believe you let this happen Sei-chan." Mibuchi lectured as he gave Kasamatsu some ice to soothe his eye, how he was going to explain a black eye to his family would remain to be seen.

"Haizaki needed some practical lessons." Akashi replied, letting Furihata check him for wounds that didn't exist, the emperor eye no longer active.

"I don't care! It was a foolish idea and now we have more injuries to tend to."

Haizaki had been escorted off the campus, Akashi explaining he was an old acquaintance that had turned violent for seemingly no reason. Nijimura had been persuaded to stay just for a few more nights until everyone went home for winter vacation, the next night's party on everyone's mind as Kasamatsu let both Mibuchi and Kise fuss over him. Aomine had brushed the second year off and was adamant that he was fine, heading up to his room without a word.

"Stop being stubborn and just let me sort your face out." Kagami sighed as Aomine tried to brush him off too, the miracle sat on the edge of his bed with a sigh. "God knows it's the only thing you have going for you in that empty head of yours."

Aomine snorted slightly, letting the other apply a damp cloth to his swollen lip. He started relaxing more as Kagami's slow, tender actions put him at ease. He found himself leaning forward and resting his forehead against Kagami's, the other paused and gently cupped his cheek, exhaling softly.

"...are you always gonna be that impulsive when it comes to protecting everyone?" Kagami whispered. "Just charging off into battle?"

"He threatened my closest friends and you expected me to just sit by and let him laugh in our faces?" Aomine replied calmly.

"I'm not saying that, I just think you should've taken stock of the situation first."

"...were you worried?"

Kagami chuckled slightly. "Of course I was baka...I didn't know what this Haizaki dude was gonna do to you. You and Kasa are both lucky he wasn't armed or something."

Aomine grunted, waiting for Kagami to finish wiping away the dried blood before grabbing the other's free hand. Kagami raised an eyebrow, setting the cloth down on the table as he linked their fingers together.

"Something up?" He asked quietly.

"Just...come here." Aomine murmured, averting his gaze as he tugged on Kagami's hand. He shuffled back on the bed enough for Kagami to sit with him, the red-head following his lead and settling beside him on the bed. For a few moments neither of them said anything, both their gazes focused on their intertwined fingers.

"...Daiki?" Kagami whispered, resting his head on Aomine's shoulder. "Talk to me."

"There's nothing to say, I just wanted to sit here...with you. Just the two of us."

Kagami smiled slightly, pressing a kiss to Aomine's cheek. "Are you feeling fragile after everything?"

"A little...just thinking that it could've all gone so wrong if you all hadn't been there for us. That me and Ryouta could be dead right now, that Akashi would've gone back to how he was in middle school, that Midorima and Mura would be bed-ridden all this time..."

"But it didn't go wrong, we were there for all of you." Kagami whispered, wrapping his free arm around Aomine's waist and hugging him. "You all made it out of this alive Daiki and Haizaki won't bother you again. Just let it be, focus on the now and not the past yeah?"

Aomine turned and buried his face in Kagami's shirt, wrapping his arms around the other.

"How are you so calm Taiga, after everything, how are you so calm?" His voice cracked.

"I don't hold grudges, I don't see the point. Rivalries are one thing but holding a grudge is stupid." Kagami replied, running his hand through Aomine's hair to try and calm him. "Why focus on who has wronged you when you could focus on those that mean the world to you?"

There was a pause. Aomine pulled away from Kagami's hold slightly and wiped his eyes, Kagami reached out and coaxed him closer again, pressing his lips to Aomine's softly. Mindful of the other's swollen lip, he tenderly parted his own and let Aomine take the lead, feeling his tongue hesitantly move against his slowly. A hand ran through Kagami's hair and pulled him closer, breaking the kiss to nuzzle his neck.

"I love you so freaking much." Aomine breathed, feeling his cheeks heat up as they did every time the two of them had a moment like this.

"I love you too." Kagami replied.

It seemed that the final loose end had been tied up, that things would finally be able to move forward without the threat of their lives being turned upside down again. There were a few unanswered questions, like whether they'd have to continue using the protection stones that Kuroko gave them, if Kise's nightmares had actually stopped, if Akashi was really going to call in a family favour if Haizaki threatened them again. Those questions could wait though, everyone was tired and in desperate need of a break. The next night's party would prove to be a welcome restbite for everyone; a chance to kick back and forget it all, to hang out with each other one last time before winter vacation.


	39. Starry Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lowkey trainwreck but I'm more than happy with it being that way. (Mainly because half the chapter is based off real life experiences)  
> It is technically the last chapter but - as with all my multichapter fics - there is an epilogue to come so I'll save all my feelings and thank-yous for that chapter note!  
> It's now 4 in the morning, I need sleep. I hope you enjoy~  
> \---  
> Songs for the Chapter:  
> Right Place Right Time - Olly Murs  
> I gotta Feeling - The Black Eyed Peas  
> Those Nights - Skillet

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Starry Skies

 

It was a lively night in the dorm building, the drinking had started early thanks to Hanamiya's lack of patience and by the time the designated time for the party to 'start' came around, the second year was well on his way to being tipsy. Imayoshi had to extract him from the kitchen for fear that Kagami would throw a knife at him if he got in the way too much. The red head had been busy all day with Murasakibara and Mitobe, cooking and preparing enough food to last throughout the night and into the early hours of the morning. It wasn't that they didn't want anyone to cook at two in the morning, it was that only three people would be sober enough not to end up burning down the building.

As far as drinks went, it was a free-for-all. If it was there, they could drink it. Akashi had been very clear in stating that everyone was responsible for their own limits and under no circumstances was any damage to be done to the building. Everyone accepted it with a pinch of salt, knowing the heir would loosen up once his lover got a drink or two into him.

The second years had declared themselves the DJs for the evening, something that Kise and Takao protested at but no-one really wanted to challenge Himuro and Kiyoshi over it, they'd simply wait for one or both of them to be too distracted to notice a deviation from the set playlist. For the most part the music was allowed to play without interruption, occasionally a song would be skipped in favour of the next one but it was all just background noise to the current entertainment.

"You were the idiot who turned this into a damn contest." Kasamatsu scowled as Aomine grinned at him, empty shot glasses lay scattered on the island counter, the third year wasn't too pleased at the miracle bringing up his doubts over being able to hold his drink.

"Are you forfeiting Kasa?" Aomine asked as Takao poured out another shot.

"Fuck you, oh wait, that's what Kagami's for." Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow, taking his shot before Aomine could protest. The tanned teen did an impression of a goldfish before downing his shot too.

Midorima was pinching the bridge of his nose as Kise giggled at watching the two males trying to one up each other. Kagami put his hands up in surrender and left them to find out what state the lounge was in.  It surprised absolutely no-one that Himuro was wasted at this point, Murasakibara had denied having anything to do with it but Kagami knew that the giant kept eating the cherries from the glasses and leaving Himuro to drink the _actual alcohol_. For the most part everyone else was just mildly tipsy and the atmosphere was a comfortable one.

The red-head sat down on one of the couches next to Sakurai who was a lot more at ease than normal, he had only finished one or two drinks and had decided to keep Kuroko company for most of the night. Kagami's attention turned quickly to Akashi who was smiling as Furihata spoke quietly to him, fingers tracing up and down the heir's arm and neither of them showed any sign of knowing they were being watched.

"Sup?" Imayoshi spooked Kagami by landing next to him on the couch.

"What do you want?" Kagami replied.

"Eh? Why do I always have to have--"

"It's you."

Imayoshi huffed, adjusting his glasses slightly, Kagami couldn't help but notice the red mark on his jawline that a certain second year was probably responsible for. "Well you see Moriyama and I were talking, and we came up with this great game--"

"I'm gonna stop you right there. Does it involve people getting naked?" Kagami asked, laughing slightly as Imayoshi raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe. It involves a closet." Imayoshi shrugged.

"Oh not that dumb game where you lock two people in there."

"I think it would be amusing tis all."

"You weird person. We're not in middle school." Kagami rolled his eyes and spotted Himuro nearly spill his drink over Izuki. "Hold on, I gotta go and save everyone from my stupid brother."

Himuro found it very amusing when Kagami took his drink from him. He clamoured a little for it until Kagami playfully slapped the back of his head.

"Just how much have you drunk tonight? It's barely even eleven." Kagami could hear Reo's voice in his own.

"Psh, just cause Daiki is drunker than you." Himuro laughed, hugging Kagami's arm.

"He is not."

"He is toooooo."

The sound of a glass shattering in the kitchen followed by an uncharacteristic taunt from Kasamatsu proved Himuro's point. Kagami shook him off before venturing in to the room - glass still in hand from liberating it from Himuro - to find Aomine leaning heavily on the island counter as Kasamatsu was basking in Kise's praises.

"--the fuck happened to you?" Kagami chuckled, patting Aomine's back. "Thought you said you could handle it Daiki?"

"Shuttup hecheated." Aomine slurred. "Fucking piece of--"

"Hey! Watch how you address your senpai." Kasamatsu's face was flushed as Kise nuzzled his neck. Kagami sighed through his laughter, setting Himuro's drink down and pulling on Aomine's shoulders to get him to stand up and face him. Aomine's eyes were lidded in his intoxicated state and he was wearing his stupid grin that made Kagami's heart flutter more than it should've.

"Sup sunshine? You doing anything tonight?" Aomine murmured as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Kagami's cheek.

"God you're so annoying." Kagami huffed, trying to ignore how Aomine's hands were now on his ass in front of everyone. "Save it for Tokyo, Romeo."

Midorima had already cleaned up the first casualty of the night, tipping the glass fragments into the bin as Takao hugged him from behind. The smaller boy was far from sober but he was a giggly drunk which Midorima could deal with to an extent, he just gazed up at Midorima with a smile that the other couldn't help but return.

Between the two rooms on the ground floor, the mood was carefree and happy, there were no hints of rivalry or distrust between any of them. Even Hanamiya was laughing at something other than someone else's misfortune for a change. Someone bet Akashi that he couldn't drink a jagerbomb and the heir took them up on the bet before anyone explained what it was. Reo despaired at the scene in front of him as Mayuzumi laughed into his shoulder, Furihata was trying to remain impassive as Moriyama set the shot glass inside the whiskey glass and explained that Akashi had to drink the contents of both glasses at once and in one go.

"This has got to be the stupidest idea ever." Reo breathed as Akashi eyed the substance.

"It's the best idea ever." Hanamiya remarked from beside him. "Come on Akashit I ain't got all evening."

Himuro managed to get Moriyama to pour him one too whilst Akashi continued to study the drink, Furihata was staying well out of any drinking bets, sipping is soda instead as his lover finally drank the concoction. There were a few moments when Furihata thought Akashi was going to vomit but the heir proved himself once more as he set the glasses down on the table with a grin.

"Psh, no fun." Hanamiya sighed.

 

\---

 

"Hey Taiga." Himuro breathed, startling the other as the second year wrapped his arms around the red-head's waist from behind. "Do you remember--"

"If you bring up that Christmas at Alex's I'm going to throw you against that wall." Kagami stated with a slight smirk, he had drank a bit more since last speaking to Himuro and was now feeling the welcome buzz of being tipsy.

"Psh...it's like you read my mind."

"Yeah you were pretty wasted then if I remember correctly."

"Hmm? So were you."

Kagami didn't really like where this conversation was headed. Things had gotten a little bit out of hand after midnight, more than one couple had snuck away from the two main rooms and Kagami wasn't actually sure _where_ Aomine was.

"Don't start this Tatsuya." Kagami warned, feeling Himuro's lips brush against the back of his neck. "We're not fourteen anymore, you and I are both in--"

"Oh Atsushi doesn't mind~" Himuro hummed, splaying his hands on Kagami's chest. The other was thankful for the low lighting of the lounge as he was pretty sure he was blushing from more than the alcohol.

"You don't mind if I ask him before you drag me down to hell with you?" Kagami seized Himuro's hands and released himself from the other's embrace. Murasakibara was in the kitchen watching Izuki and Koganei trying to mix the most hangover-inducing drink they could in order to get Hyuuga to loosen up. "Yo Mura."

"Hmm? Oh hey Kaga-chin." Murasakibara greeted. "You want something?"

"Yeah your boyfriend wants to make out with me." Kagami stated, admittedly the alcohol in his system was giving him false confidence. "But--"

"Muro-chin wants to make out with Kaga-chin?" The miracle seemed a little confused, although he had grown up with the likes of Kise and Aomine proposing just as outlandish ideas.

"Yeah."

The giant hummed before shrugging. "Muro-chin is still mine."

Himuro laughed breathlessly in Kagami's ear. "Check mate."

Now Kagami found himself in a situation he didn't think would reoccur again; Himuro pinning him against the nearest wall with frightening enthusiasm. He was reminded of the night he kissed Himuro in order to settle once and for all if he was gay, that was a favour, this was a heat-of-the-moment kiss. Either way, it meant nothing other than the fact they were both rather drunk.

Himuro's lips were soft, Kagami had no doubt that he probably used some kind of flavoured lip balm to spice things up between him and his boyfriend - that thought alone wasn't helping the heat beginning to coil inside him. It was a sloppy exchange and it bought back the hazy memories from a few years previously, except this was very much in the present and they hadn't escaped their friend's attention.

"Oh my god--" Takao broke off in a fit of laughter as he nearly spat his drink everywhere."--where's Kuroko with the camera?"

Midorima was definitely done with his friends at that point. Murasakibara watched as Himuro pulled away from Kagami with a predatory gaze, leaving the other gasping slightly after the encounter. There was a slight tightness in his chest that wasn't quite jealousy but it was enough to walk over and tug his lover away, leaning down and murmuring something in Himuro's ear that made the other's face flush deeper shade of red.

Kagami had barely got his breath back when he found himself pinned against the wall again, this time a much more familiar scent crowding his senses.

"Daiki, shit uh I can explain--" Kagami babbled before he felt a hand trailing down his chest, past his belt and resting at his crotch.

"You look so fucking hot when you're the sub." Aomine breathed, lips curling into a smirk as he invaded Kagami's personal space.

"Y-You're not mad?" Kagami's heart was pounding like crazy.

"Fuck I’m a little pissed but you looked so good I can't--"

Aomine's eyes were still blown from the alcohol but there was an intensity in them that made Kagami knees weak. A small squeak left Kagami's lips as Aomine's thumb teased the waistband of his pants.

"Aho we can't do it in the fucking kitch--"

"Then we do it upstairs baka."

 

\---

 

Blissfully unaware of the chaos in the kitchen, Akashi's laughter was ringing out in the lounge, Imayoshi found it very amusing that literally anything could send the heir into an uncontrollable fit of giggles. Furihata could die happy now after seeing Akashi so at ease, of course the fact that the heir's hand was planted on his thigh hadn't escaped his attention. It certainly hadn't escaped anyone else's attention, Imayoshi and Moriyama were somewhat looking to exploit the heir's state, all in the name of fun of course.

"You can't tell me that you guys aren't bored." Imayoshi sighed.

"Huh? Is getting drunk not good enough for you?" Moriyama challenged with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah but we're all just sat around doing nothing, if only there was _something_ we could do."

Furihata could tell Imayoshi already had an idea and was just waiting to be asked. "Well do you have anything in mind?" He sighed slightly.

"Just a harmless game of...twister." Imayoshi smirked. "Nothing scandalous don't worry."

"Gee what could possibly go wrong?" Moriyama joined in, glancing over his shoulder to where Izuki was laughing at Hyuuga nearly dying from whatever him and Koganei had persuaded him to drink. Kiyoshi was caught between laughing and panicking as the other spluttered and cursed his best friends for their shenanigans. "Hey Shun wanna play twister?"

Akashi glanced at Furihata as if to ask if he wanted to join in. The brunet smiled and shrugged as Imayoshi already started moving furniture around to make space in the lounge for the game. It was really a case of 'what could possibly go wrong' as Hayama immediately took an interest and started trying to overcomplicate a simple game by adding in bets. Izuki challenged Hayama to the game, the blond accepted only on the condition that Akashi was joining in too. Moriyama felt the need to agree to participate as Imayoshi had already declared himself as the spinner. With the couch shoved out of the way, Imayoshi started calling out instructions and seemed set on causing the maximum amount of chaos.

"Left foot red." He grinned, looking at the human pretzels in front of him and Furihata. "Don't give me that look Mori."

The other third year glared at Imayoshi, somehow he had not only ended up with Izuki's butt in his face, but Hayama nearly kicking him in the shin twice already trying to follow Imayoshi's instructions. Akashi had gotten off lightly so far but had been elbowed several times by Izuki whilst the other tried not to fall. The alcohol was getting to them though, each of them wobbling slightly as it went on.

"Hayama are you still stood on blue?"

"Yeah?" Hayama grunted. "Though I'd appreciate Izuki getting his leg away from my dick."

"Me? _You're_ the one who decided to practically--"

Imayoshi laughed as Hayama softly head-butted Izuki's shoulder and sent Izuki backwards, the second year ending up sat on Moriyama's chest as he half-squawked in protest but soon descended into a fit of giggles. Moriyama pretended to be butthurt but started laughing as he rubbed his face.

"So that leaves Hayama and Akashi huh." Imayoshi hummed, smiling at Furihata.

"Yeah." The other replied, taking the spinner from the other. "Don't mind if I take over hm?"

Imayoshi was about to object when a disgruntled voice attracted his attention. "You bitches started playing dumb party games without me? What the fuck?" Hanamiya rubbed his forehead.

"Well you were passed out in the laundry room after our little rendezvous. I thought you needed your beauty sleep." Imayoshi smirked, getting a death glare from the other.

"Can you bicker later? My foot is going to sleep here." Hayama protested. "Furi get on with it."

Akashi chuckled quietly as the game progressed, neither him or Hayama seemed to show much sign of losing. Hanamiya was getting more and more salty as Imayoshi continued to come up with lame excuses as to why he left the other in the laundry room. Takao arrived in the room just as Hayama started to resort to dirty tactics in order to win.

"Gee is everyone just trying to get in each other's pants?" He remarked as he sat on the arm rest of the couch, gesturing to Hayama draping himself over Akashi to reach the last red spot on the mat. "I just watched Kagami and Himuro making out in the kitchen and now this."

"Wait Kagami and _Himuro_?" Moriyama blurted out, still on the floor with Izuki perched on top of him.

"Hell yeah, Himuro's wasted. Mura took him off somewhere though and then Aomine appeared and ohoho boy I think Kagami is about to get wrecked upstairs--" Takao relayed to everyone, not really thinking that maybe he shouldn't be telling everyone how Aomine practically dragged Kagami by the belt up the stairs.

Imayoshi and Hanamiya exchanged a glance. "Well. Can't have them having their own party. And I'm sure Reo-nee would faint if he knew there was sex occurring." Hanamiya hummed.

"You do realise Kise and Kasa are up there too right?" Izuki asked. "I saw them earlier, oh and I think Reo and Mayu snuck off somewhere too."

"Sheesh, everyone is so horny it's gross." Takao shrugged.

"I got an idea." Hanamiya smirked, gesturing for Imayoshi to follow him. Takao raised an eyebrow as the two left but simply took Imayoshi's spot next to Furihata and assisted in bringing the game of twister to a close. Hayama's tactics paid off as he let most of his body weight rest on Akashi's back, the heir stood no chance in his tipsy state although he did kick Hayama's leg out from underneath him which resulted in both of them laying on the floor in a heap of laughter.

 

\---

 

Kagami found himself led on Aomine's bed, his shirt discarded and hands grabbing at his hips as lips pressed against his. He couldn't tell if Aomine was mad or not regarding him making out with Himuro but that wasn't the main thought running through his mind. Aomine growled slightly as he pulled away and stripped his own shirt off, the dim light that was pouring in from the hallway making the other look like he was made of bronze.

"--fuck, Daiki." Kagami breathed as Aomine's lips were on his again. Hips pressed against his as a hand closed around his jaw and coaxed him to open his mouth. He parted his lips willingly, letting Aomine's tongue in and almost surrendering completely to the other male as their chests rubbed against each other.

"Yeah? You wanna say my name louder?" Aomine murmured, moving to mouth at Kagami's neck as he kept the other pinned to the bed. "Don't think they heard you."

"Tsk, this all bought on by me and Tatsuya--"

"You expect me to just stand by and let him think he can do that?" Aomine's voice gave nothing away, Kagami was still unsure if he was genuinely upset. "Kid needs to know you're mine."

Kagami felt a heat stirring in his body. "...someone's jealous isn't he?"

Aomine bit down on Kagami's neck, a growl accompanying the slight whimper that escaped Kagami. The miracle licked at the reddening mark before pressing his forehead to Kagami's, narrowing his eyes as the other panted slightly under him. For a few seconds they simply regarded each other with heated gazes, both still very much under the influence of whatever they had been drinking. Kagami trailed a hand up Aomine's arm, squeezing the toned muscles as his hand came to rest on the back of Aomine's neck; toying with the short blue strands of hair.

"...are you mad about it? Don't avoid the question this time Aho." Kagami spoke quietly, very aware that the door to the hallway was still wide open.

Aomine exhaled softly. "A little. Could've asked if I had a problem with it."

"I didn't know where you were--and I had Tatsuya glued to me at the time. It was a fucking miracle I even got to talk to Mura first..." Kagami trailed off, rubbing circles into the other's neck as he rethought his words. "I'm sorry."

The other snorted slightly. "Don't worry about it. I mean...you can make it up to me." Aomine smiled, pressing lips to Kagami's neck as he rocked his hips against the red-head's noticeable bulge in his pants. "Either here...or Tokyo. I ain't fussy."

"We're not having sex in the same room that Kuroko sleeps in. That's just weird."

"Who said anything about sex?" Aomine whispered in the other's ear, nibbling slightly on Kagami's ear lobe. "I was thinking of getting you on your knees and--"

Loud footsteps on the stairs halted Aomine's elaboration, they continued up to the third floor and then the sound of a door bursting open echoed down. IT was soon followed by the sound of something hitting a wall and Hanamiya's trademark cackle.

"...aren't Kise and Kasa up-" Kagami started before Aomine put a finger to his lips.

Above the low thudding of music from the floor below, they could hear someone yelling. IT was very drunk yelling but it was still yelling. Hanamiya laughed again before the door slammed shut, the second year making his way back downstairs and to Aomine's doorway.

"Sup?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe, seemingly unfazed by the fact they were both shirtless.

"Did you just interrupt Kasa in the middle of something?" Aomine grunted, standing up and folding his arms across his bare chest.

"Psh, hardly. They were just cuddled up--kinda sickening to be honest. Now you look like you were in the middle of something."

"What do you want?" Aomine sighed.

"Gee guys we're having a party and you can't find it in your hearts to spend the time with us downstairs?" Hanamiya was very good at putting on a fake hurtful expression. "Seriously Reo is gonna kick your asses if you're having sex."

"He snuck out with Mayu, I don't think he cares." Kagami remarked. "Why do you care that we're not downstairs?"

Hanamiya shrugged. "Well this is likely the last party we're gonna have with the third years, just figured it would've been...nice...for everyone to actually stay in one room."

As weird as it was for Hanamiya to be making such statements, the other two agreed with him. Kagami thought back to the summer and how great it felt to be hanging out with the others, how carefree it all seemed. Then he got an idea.

"You think the pool is still full?" He asked, getting two very confused glances in return.

"...it's the middle of December baka." Aomine rolled his eyes. "It's gonna be cold as fuck."

"The pool is heated." Hanamiya butted in. "Why do you ask?"

Kagami smiled slightly. "I feel like going swimming."

 

\---

 

Getting everyone to agree to leave the warmth of the dorm was actually easier than Kagami thought, it just required Hanamiya to pull the fire alarm. It thankfully wasn't snowing and once Hanamiya assured everyone it was a 'stupid drunk prank', Kagami just had to announce that the pool was indeed still full and that one am was the perfect time to go swimming.

The alcohol took care of the rest.

The sky was clear as they all started pushing each other into the pool, Midorima was adamant that _someone_ had to be the life guard as everyone else was somewhere between tipsy and wasted, Kuroko stayed out of the pool too but that was mainly because he was still taking photos as proof that the night's events really did happen.

There was a lot of shouting, diving, a few fake drownings and a lot of making out. For the most part, everyone seemed to sober up in the water, the chill in the air prompting a lot of them to get out and seek the warmth of the dorm building again after only half an hour of splashing about. Soon enough it was just the usual people left; the miracles, their partners and Kuroko. Kise was still very tipsy and Kasamatsu wasn't faring much better but everyone was more or less sober by the time they all congregated in the shallow end of the pool.

"Don't tell me this is about to get all sentimental." Aomine sighed as silence fell between them all.

"How so?" Akashi replied, rubbing his head that was no doubt beginning to throb from the aftermath of the alcohol.

"Think about it, it's the last night before winter vacation, we're in a swimming pool under the starry sky, we've all found a partner of sorts and the next semester is going to be a mess of exams and prep for our second year. Not to mention Kasa's graduation." Midorima listed off.

"Gee thanks for reminding me." Kasamatsu sighed, burying his face in Kise's neck for a few moments.

"Great going Mido-chin, you made Kasa-chin emotional."

"Sh-Shut up, I didn't mean to."

Himuro laughed, watching as Kise petted Kasamatsu's head and pressed a kiss to his temple. The conversation derailed to how Midorima hadn't drank anything that night and how Takao should rectify that next time there's a party, then it went to what on earth Kuroko was planning to do with the two hundred plus photos he had taken.

"Don't forget the video. Also Sakurai-kun has some that he said he'd send to me." Kuroko stated as if it wasn't a huge deal that he was more than ready to blackmail his friends.

"I'm definitely thinking you're setting up to embarrass us all at our weddings." Takao sighed.

"Wait who's getting married?" Furihata asked.

"No-one yet Kouki." Akashi hummed. "Unless you want to change that?"

"S-Sei don’t say things like that!" The brunet's cheeks flared red.

Kagami rested his head on Aomine's shoulder, the other wrapping an arm around his waist. Everyone was probably going to wake up with some sort of hangover the next morning, heck half of them had to be awake and ready to leave for the first ferry off the island before midday. It wasn't like they were going to be apart forever, heck there would no doubt be a group chat on some form of social media that would ping at the worst possible times. The bitter-sweet moment was that this was the last vacation before the third years graduated, as much as the topic had been discussed, it was going to be a difficult transition for some of them. That being said, they had all gone through hell in the past month and a half and somehow made it out not only alive but with their friendships stronger.

As much as they annoyed, bickered, teased and pranked one another, they were closer than most. In a way, because of their clashing personalities it made them appreciate moments like these more; the moments when they could relax, when they didn't have to pretend to be something they weren't, when they could be honest with one another.

"So did Hanamiya interrupt you losing your v-card Aomine?" Takao asked.

"You shut the hell up, I still can't believe you told them all Tetsu." Aomine barked back as Kagami burst out laughing.

"I'm sure you'll lose it before the next semester." Kuroko replied with a small smile.

"Does it even matter _that_ much?" Kasamatsu sighed.

"Well considering everyone knows, yeah it kinda does!"

Kagami shook his head, looking up at the sky with a smile as Aomine continued to bicker about the seriousness of his sexual activity. They may have been torn apart once before, but the miracles were anything but enemies anymore.

They were more like family, a slightly dysfunctional one, but a family none the less and Kagami wouldn't have it any other way.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, there is an epilogue to come! However I am on vacation for a week starting Saturday so it'll be a bit delayed.


	40. You're my Everything (Epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I didn't wanna write this because I don't want it to be over...
> 
> Also the long awaited smut arrived.
> 
> \---  
> Songs for the chapter:  
> Love Letter - My First Story  
> Right where I belong - Alex Goot  
> Always - Panic! at the disco

 

Epilogue

You're my everything 

 

Kagami felt weird in the hustle and bustle of the city, he had spent much of his life in large cities but the last few months had been spent on a quiet island with some not-so-quiet friends. His fingers were entwined with Aomine's as he was tugged through the evening crowds, it distracted him from the cold and the walk back to the apartment they were staying in. The miracle's cousin had gone on vacation and gave Aomine an excuse to not inflict his family on Kagami so soon into their relationship. It wasn't that Aomine was embarrassed by his parents, it was more that he knew having Kagami staying in his home would significantly reduce their alone time together.

And as it stood, they had a lot to make up to one another.

"So do you want me to cook tonight?" Kagami asked as they turned onto a less crowded side street and could walk side by side.

"Hm? Nah we can get take out from somewhere close by yeah?" Aomine replied. "Satsuki will be visiting tomorrow so we can go out--"

"Nah, I wanna cook for her. Gotta impress her right?"

Aomine laughed, squeezing Kagami's hand as they arrived at the apartment complex. "If you really want to, as long as I can have some."

It was a cozy apartment, not too spacious but there was enough space for the two of them. As they kicked off their shoes and shrugged their jackets off, Aomine was already looking through the pile of food delivery leaflets that they could order from that evening. The first few nights of this vacation had been spent sleeping in until noon and not leaving bed until the late afternoon. Their phones had been quiet for the most part, Kise was in France with his family, Midorima was far too busy with Takao, Murasakibara was being lazier than them and probably using up all his phone data texting Himuro who was in the states for the holiday. Kuroko had sent one or two messages finalising the date he'd visit them with Momoi but other than that, the two of them had been left in peace.

Kagami yawned as he went and collapsed face-first on the unmade bed, it smelt of Aomine and he could already feel sleep tempting him as he lay there. He heard Aomine call for him but he only grunted in reply, prompting the other to come and investigate. The bed dipped and he felt a pressure on his back as Aomine caged him against the bed.

"Sleepy sunshine?" He whispered.

"You made me walk over half of Tokyo today you asshole." Kagami grumbled, feeling lips brush against the shell of his ear. "Maybe I am."

Aomine hummed, nuzzling Kagami's neck before replying. "Well I guess we know who has more stamina then hm?"

The red-head snorted. "Like you have more stamina than me Aho..."

"We could always test that theory of yours." Aomine murmured, pressing his hips down against Kagami's ass. The other tensed slightly before glaring over his shoulder at the miracle.

"You think I'd bottom? Fuck you."

A grin spread across Aomine's face. "See now you're just asking to bottom."

Despite the confidence of the miracle, they had only danced around the subject - or rather, made many jokes about it - but not actually progressed to it. It wasn't really an issue, just the time wasn't right and they were both somewhat nervous to initiate it too soon. But more and more often they found themselves in the right place and in a playful mood, Kagami had thought about it enough times but always chickened out before bringing it up with Aomine.

"...weren't you finding something to eat?" Kagami grumbled.

"Already done, we have about an hour before it arrives..." Aomine purred.

Kagami grunted, turning his head to look at the other over his shoulder. A calm but playful expression greeted him, it was clear that Aomine was thinking about it too but didn't quite feel like bringing it up. In a way this was to be expected, their relationship started out with both of them dancing around the subject after all. Except it was still weird, the way Aomine talked and joked about it made it seem like he was very into the idea but something was holding him back.

"Let me roll over." Kagami sighed, waiting until the other released him before rolling over onto his back. Aomine's movements were slower as he resettled, once again caging Kagami against the dark green sheets. For a moment neither of them said anything, Kagami was too tired to really think about challenging Aomine but his nagging thoughts were getting the better of him.

"Something on your mind Taiga?" Aomine asked, tilting his head slightly. "Your eyebrows have all scrunched up like a demented owl."

Kagami rolled his eyes as Aomine chuckled but cracked a laugh himself, bringing a hand up to run his fingers through the other's hair. The gesture threw Aomine off slightly but a tender smile resting on his face as he let Kagami tug slightly on the longer strands, he wanted to have his hair cut again but his boyfriend protested when the idea came up so he let it slide.

"...so you know how you keep joking about us...uh...you know." Kagami cursed himself mentally for being so embarrassed by a completely normal thing that couples did, he had never been good at talking about it in a serious setting.

"Fucking." Aomine provided helpfully, letting his smile grow into a grin. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well you never actually follow through." Was all Kagami could say as his cheeks flared red, he felt so stupid talking about it but more mortified that Aomine was going to laugh at him for being so flustered about it.

The laughter never came, lips pressing against Kagami's jawline set him at ease. Aomine hummed as he thought about his response, pressing more kisses along Kagami's neck. "Well, you seem reluctant."

"Eh?"

"Tsk, I just don't wanna make you do it. I don't wanna me _that_ guy who forces himself on someone..."

The miracle gently lowered himself to lie on top of Kagami, nuzzling his neck as the red-head continued running his hands through his hair. A few moments of silence passed, neither really knew what to say as they led there in the dim room. Aomine wanted to ask if Kagami _wanted_ to have sex already, in his mind the other wouldn't have bought it up if he didn't want to but as he stated, he didn't want to force the other.

"You're a virgin still, right?" Kagami asked unexpectedly.

"I-shut up. I mean yeah." Aomine cursed Kuroko mentally for telling everyone that one night.

"...same."

"Huh. You mean you never fucked pretty boy?" Aomine replied, sensing that Kagami was probably blushing profusely.

"Wh-What? No! We've only kissed when he was drunk and--"

"I was half-kidding, baka." Aomine chuckled. "I'm not surprised you are really. You never seemed like the type to lose it that young."

"Gee thanks."

It was moments like these, where the softer side of the miracle was revealed, a lot of people assumed Aomine was brash and arrogant 24/7 but when it was just him and Kagami there was no reason to be that way. Of course he made crude jokes and sly remarks all the same but more for comedic effect than malicious behaviour.

"So, why'd you bring it up? My lack of sex life that is." Aomine hummed, propping himself up on one elbow to look at Kagami's face, the deep red eyes that he always found to have a flame flickering in their depths were almost hypnotising.

Kagami shrugged. "I thought maybe that's why you weren't asking me to...do it."

"You're too adorable when you can't even say 'sex'." Aomine smirked.

"Shut up!" Kagami protested.

"And no it isn't. I'm fairly confident about it. Although I got told by Satsuki many times that when it happens it'll be awkward as fuck probably. Like, the first time is always awkward."

"How is it?"

Aomine raised an eyebrow. "Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"...no...nevermind."

The conversation was thrown off when Aomine's phone started buzzing. He answered with a grunt when he saw the caller ID. A few moments passed before he got up and walked into the hallway to continue the call. It gave Kagami a moment to think about everything that had just been said, he ended up digging out his phone and messaging Himuro.

_So how the fuck do I tell Daiki I'm ready for sex?_

He felt like an idiot for wording it like that but he sent it anyway, knowing Himuro would still be awake, whether the other had any credit left to send a response would be another matter.

_For real Taiga? (_ _；一_ ___ _一_ _)_

_Stfu and help me._

_You're impossible...just tell him you want his dick._

_UR NOT HELPING._

_◕‿↼_

Kagami sighed heavily. As usual Himuro was being unhelpful, he started thinking about what advice Kise would provide and quickly ascertained that the blond would take the extreme approach and jump Aomine. He didn't want it to be abrupt and awkward, he wanted it to be...well anything but that. With no-one else to really turn to, he texted the only one who knew Aomine better than him.

_So I know you're probably disgusted at the idea, but how do I tell Daiki I want sex?_

_Kagami-kun, I am not asexual. The idea of sex doesn't repulse me, it's a completely natural concept. Regardless, Aomine-kun is a blunt individual who loves you. If you just tell him I'm sure he will oblige. - K._

Kagami reread the text over and over, he debated replying but Aomine returning distracted him. The other explained his mom was checking up on him and demanded they spent at least one day at his family home.

"'We wanna meet your boyfriend Daiki, is that too much to ask?' Psh, more like embarrass me by bringing out the baby photos." Aomine sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Damn I wish I had some siblings they could embarrass instead."

"I hear that." Kagami smiled, sitting up and pocketing his phone. "So when's Momoi and Kuroko arriving tomorrow?"

"Eh? Oh around noon I think. I'd suggest going shopping tomorrow morning if you're serious about cooking for them."

"Consider it a date." Kagami remarked, shuffling to the edge of the bed and taking Aomine's hand in his own. "Cause like hell am I letting you goof off here whilst I'm doing all the work."

Aomine snorted, squeezing Kagami's hand. "And here I thought you'd be the perfect housewife and let your hard-working boyfriend--"

"Hard working my ass!"

"I like how you didn't question the housewife part..." Aomine's tone dropped as he leaned closer to Kagami. "I think you'd look sexy as fuck in nothing but an apron..."

"...well if you're a good boy tomorrow then maybe we can...uh...you know."

"Say it Taiga. I wanna hear your pretty little mouth say it." Aomine whispered.

"Maybe we could have sex." Kagami muttered.

Aomine's lips on his cheek made the blush ten times worse. "You're too cute."

"Shut up Aho."

 

\-- 

 

"Dai-chan!" Momoi squealed as she launched herself into the miracle's arms. Kagami nodded in greeting to Kuroko as the girl was given a bear hug by Aomine. "It's been so long, have you goofed off in school? You better not have!"

"Sheesh that's the first thing you ask me?" Aomine sighed. "No 'How are you?' or shit like that."

"Psh, I know you're fine and have a certain boyfriend to introduce me to." She smiled, glancing through the open door to the small kitchen at Kagami.

Aomine raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Yeah, oi Taiga get your ass in here."

"I'm a little busy _Aho_." Kagami called back.

"I'm sure nothing will catch fire whilst you're here for like two minutes."

Kagami sighed dramatically, in truth nothing would catch fire at all. He took the apron off and checked the cooking food one last time before  joining the group in the lounge. Momoi gave him the once over before Aomine even opened his mouth.

"Taiga, Satsuki. Satsuki, Taiga. Done."

"Dai-chan you have to give me more than that!"

Kuroko tried to hide his smile as Aomine rubbed his face and Kagami looked mildly scared. "Look we'll give you all the sappy details over dinner okay?"

The compromise seemed to settle Momoi, she then started telling Aomine how her parents had put her into an all-girls high school in order to try and get her to focus on her studies and how it had backfired as she now had a girlfriend. Aomine didn't seem surprised but Kagami nearly dropped a plate whilst overhearing it. 

They sat around the dinner table as Kagami served dinner; a simple stir-fry dish that he was used to serving to guests of his parents back home. Whilst it was a simple dish, it had proved popular. No sooner had he sat down himself, Momoi demanded Aomine tell her how exactly they became a couple.

"Well it started off as a prank war, then Taiga confessed via a tiny note, then I kinda teased him about it for a while and it kinda all worked out when I kissed him in the dorm kitchen." Aomine summarised, leaving out the supernatural influences.

"A prank war? Seriously?" Momoi sighed. "Immature as always."

"He started it." Kagami stated. "He put purple hair dye in my shampoo."

"So you looked like Muk-kun?"

"He was very upset, marched down to the dining room shirtless just to yell at Aomine-kun." Kuroko added quietly, gaining a giggle out of Momoi.

"Meanwhile Kise just led in bed laughing at me!"

"Sounds about right." Aomine remarked. "Still, you looked hot that day."

"Oh fuck you." Kagami sighed.

Idle chitchat went back and forth between them, Momoi interrogating each of them in turn but eventually drawing back to the friendships that had been repaired during the past few weeks. The former manager seemed more than happy at the news that Akashi had gone back to his former self, that Kise had settled down with someone finally, that Midorima seemed to be opening up more because of Takao, that Murasakibara had found someone who didn't try to get him to 'grow up'.

"I'm even happy that you got over your pride Dai-chan." She added.

"What pride?" Aomine nearly spluttered rice everywhere.

Kagami laughed, already finished eating and thinking about whether or not to serve dessert. "You know what pride."

"Psh." Aomine grunted.

"And you know what? I'm glad you're all friends again." Momoi continued, glancing at Kuroko who nodded. "And you have each other."

"Yeah Kise is gonna need us when Kasa leaves." Kagami sighed. "It's gonna be tough."

"Speaking of Ki-chan, I agreed to have a video call with everyone tonight!"

"Eh? But you're here." Aomine protested.

"Yeah? So? We can all talk to them." Momoi stated.

Kagami laughed as he collected up the empty plates. "Go for it. I'll get dessert sorted whilst you sort out the laptop."

 

\---

 

"If you bring that up one more time I swear to god I'll end you Ryouta." Aomine protested as Kise's laughter rang out over the speaker system.

Akashi even chuckled as the blond had to muffle his laughter with a pillow. The conversation had spun out of control as soon as Momoi asked them about these drunk shenanigans Kuroko had mentioned. Midorima shook his head in despair as Takao stole the laptop from him to recount how Kagami and Himuro made out on the last night of the semester. Murasakibara sighed and complained slightly that everyone was being too loud but quietened down when Himuro was mentioned. Kagami was caught between trying to get Takao to stop talking and just burying his face in Aomine's chest.

"--and then they disappeared upstairs so we dunno what happened then." Takao shrugged, falling back against Midorima's chest with a satisfied smile.

"You don’t need to know." Aomine replied.

"Pretty sure Kise and Kasa were doing something when Hanamiya interrupted them." Akashi added, his attention had been directed elsewhere for much of the call but refused to explain himself.

Kise spluttered and muffled himself with the pillow again as he rolled around the hotel bed. Momoi laughed and demanded someone gave her all the details on Kasamatsu immediately, Takao was more than happy to oblige and got another laugh out of Akashi when he described Kasamatsu's short temper in regards to the prank war.

"He was so mad when Kagami and Aomine made a mess with the whipped cream."

"Oh my god Takaocchi that sounds ten times worse than what it was." Kise remarked between howls of laughter.

"How does it? You're the one with the dirty mind."

"I bet Ki-chin likes Kasa-chin's whipped cream."

"Mura!"

"See I'm not the only one!" Kise protested, red faced but still clinging to his point.

Momoi shook her head as she giggled. Kuroko sipped on a vanilla shake that Kagami made especially for him whilst keeping a reasonably straight face until Takao spoke again.

"So when we go back to the dorm we're throwing another party yeah?"

"God no, I think Reo will kill you for suggesting it." Akashi chuckled. "He wasn't particularly happy about all the mess."

"Psh, oh well." Aomine sighed.

"Oi does Kuroko have the photos he and Sakurai took?"

"Pictures? Tetsu-kun has pictures?" Momoi turned to the other with a surprised smile. Kuroko swallowed and nodded, setting his milkshake down carefully before Momoi managed to tackle him and demand to see these pictures. Midorima cracked a smile as Takao started laughing at Momoi attempting to tickle Kuroko, Kagami and Aomine did nothing to save the other male and just tilted the laptop slightly more in their direction.

"So whilst that's going on, how has everyone been?" Kagami asked the group. "What's everyone been up to so far?"

Akashi was the first to jump in. "I'm staying at Kouki's house, his family are...a lot different to mine."

"Ooh has Akashicchi met Furi's mom? Apparently she makes the best brownies."

"No that's Murasakibara's mom, Kise." Midorima corrected. "In fact maybe that's actually Murasakibara you're thinking of."

"Ki-chin is trying to start beef."

"I'm trying to keep a conversation going!"

Aomine sighed as Kise squawked some more. Kagami laughed and interrupted by asking Murasakibara how Himuro was doing, the giant mumbled something about Himuro sending him not enough pictures of candy. Midorima launched into a half-hearted lecture on how the other really ought to stop eating so much sugar to which Takao shut him up with an abrupt kiss. Momoi returned to the laptop just in time to see a blushing Midorima and a hysterical Kise, Akashi tried to hide his laughter but to no avail which set everyone else off. The laughter caught someone's attention on Akashi's end and sure enough a familiar brunet draped himself over Akashi's shoulders and waved at the group.

"Ey it's Furi! How's having Akashicchi in your home?" Kise asked, hugging his pillow as he smiled at the web cam.

"Oh it's great, I've not seen him so happy before. Oh and my mom loves him...although my brother keeps asking when we're getting married which is kinda embarrassing--"

"Dibs on being Akashicchi's best man!" Kise declared.

Midorima snorted. "Please, if anything it should be me as I was the vice-captain in Teikou."

Akashi pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to suppress his laughter again. "Actually if I had to pick someone, it would be Tetsuya."

There was a stony silence for a few moments before Kuroko cleared his throat. "I appreciate the offer Akashi-kun, but I think it would be best for your wedding guests to actually notice your best man."

"He has a point." Aomine nodded.

Furihata's face was very red as he hid his face in the crook of Akashi's neck. "Guys we're not _actually_ getting married you know!"

Momoi giggled. "But Furi-chan, we all know what Akashi-kun is like, he's not gonna let you go without a fight so you might as well expect to marry him."

"Guys!"

Takao was beyond helping Furihata, he was laughing into Midorima's chest as Akashi petted Furihata's head in sympathy. Kise and Murasakibara were quiet as the conversation shifted to ideas for the spring break, an all-miracle trip to Kyoto was proposed but no-one really wanted to agree in that moment. As they all knew, a lot could change in just a few months. Regardless, the video call felt long overdue and made Kagami realise that he had been fortunate enough to be welcomed into the group, sure when he joined it wasn't much of a group, but through the trials they had faced together they had drawn closer once more. Aomine and Kuroko would assure him that without him transferring into the school, they probably wouldn't have gotten back together as friends. Even with their individual futures set to pull them apart again, there was an unspoken promise between them to not let distance tear them apart, and that made them feel all the more like family to Kagami.

 

\---

 

"Nng, hold on, fucking hell--"

Aomine chuckled against the back of Kagami's neck, his hands were already at the red-head's belt as he embraced the other from behind. With Momoi and Kuroko having left only a few moments before, Kagami was caught off guard by Aomine's sudden willingness to move things along.

"You were the one who was saying how I never follow through." Aomine hummed, splaying a hand against Kagami's chest and feeling the other's racing heart. "What do you say hm?"

Kagami swallowed, Aomine's body heat was radiating off him and the hand still at his belt was beginning to edge southwards. "...we don't have to rush though." He mumbled.

"Oh I know, but, you and I both know we're not ones to go slowly." Aomine nipped at Kagami's ear lobe. "But I hear ya, don't worry sunshine."

Aomine released Kagami with another playful nip, catching hold of Kagami’s hand and tugging him towards the bedroom. The red-head found himself on the bed with Aomine caging him against the bedsheets, his throat went a little dry as piercing blue eyes regarded him there. He felt exposed but also at ease, for most of this was probably an act that Aomine was putting on to try and calm them both down.

"Do you know what--"

"Of course I know what we have to do baka." Aomine snorted. "It's not fucking rocket science."

Kagami chuckled slightly, noting the blush rising on the other's cheeks as toned arms framed his head. He dared to prop himself up on his elbows and press his lips to Aomine's tenderly. A hand came up and cupped his cheek as soft lips returned the kiss, fingers rubbing against his jawline on their way to tugging at the short red strands and coaxing him back.

"So you wanna be slow about it yeah?" Aomine breathed.

"...yeah..." Kagami sighed. "I mean--it just feels more natural."

Aomine smiled, pecking his lips again. "Whatever you say sunshine."

Kagami wanted to groan and protest at the pet name in such circumstances but was cut off by an open-mouthed kiss, their noses bumped a few times as Aomine continued to press him back against the bed sheets. The gentle swipe of a tongue was so unlike Aomine's usual brash actions that Kagami was slightly bewildered, he had no idea his boyfriend could actually be as gentle as he was being in that moment.

The small gasps for air between them only urged them on, Aomine smiled into each new kiss as his hand found Kagami's and squeezed it. The red-head moaned softly as his eyes fluttered opened - not aware he had even closed them to begin with - and returned the gesture. After breaking for air again, Aomine moved to kissing Kagami's neck, feather-light brushes of lips against the other's pulse point seemed to pull on the older male's strings and draw another soft moan from him. The miracle couldn't help but feel more than a little cocky at the reaction he had caused.

"How am I doing Taiga?" Aomine murmured, planting a firmer kiss to the other's exposed collarbone, daring to graze his teeth over the toned muscle.

"G-Good..." Kagami breathed, almost all embarrassment forgotten about as his lover's actions put him more and more at ease. It almost felt just like another heated make out session but at a slower pace, with more meaning behind it.

"Just good eh? Can't have that can I?" Aomine remarked, a devious undertone going unnoticed by the other as he ran his free hand down Kagami's chest and under the hem of his shirt. He shifted unexpectedly, easing his hand out of Kagami's and pushing the other's shirt up to reveal the toned torso under it.

"You could've _asked_ if you wanted me to start stripping." Kagami stated, shuffling slightly and taking his shirt off without much thought before resettling on the bed under Aomine's gaze.

"Well I can't have you being the only half-naked one here can I?" Aomine smirked, mirroring the other's actions and tossing his shirt towards the door. He could feel Kagami's eyes roving over his torso but gave the other little time to take it in before stealing his lips again in a more intense exchange. The other gasped into his mouth as their bare chests pressed against one another, a hand suddenly clinging to his shoulder made Aomine grin into the kiss, feeling blunt fingernails digging into sun-kissed skin and making him shiver.

For a while, they didn't progress any further, exchanging kisses with the heat slowly building between them and nervous smiles melting into relaxed ones. What started off as a small flame several months ago had been fanned into a roaring fire between them, unable to be controlled any longer as playful nibbling turned into more sensual bites, slow and teasing rocking of hips turned into unanswered challenges. Yet neither made the move to continue, too caught up in the other's eyes to want to risk breaking contact.

"...fuck you're so beautiful like this..." Aomine breathed, kissing the corner of Kagami's mouth. "Fuck why didn't we do this sooner."

"Small matter of Haizaki trying to kill you all--and Reo killing us if we had been caught in the act." Kagami replied, gaining a chuckle out of the other.

"I meant us, baka. Not sex, not making out, but us."

"You're going all sentimental on me _now_ of all times?" Kagami remarked, bucking his hips up slightly.

"Psh, fine. Note taken Taiga." Aomine smiled. "I'll be all mushy and shit later then when you're all blissed out...serious question though."

"What?"

"Do you want to bottom?"

Kagami's blush returned quickly, the mental image of him taking Aomine's cock inside him made the slow building heat inside him stir. "...sure..."

Aomine nuzzled Kagami's neck affectionately. "I'll be gentle..."

"Psh how do you know, you've never--"

The miracle shut Kagami up with another open-mouthed kiss, biting on his lower lip and letting a small growl rumble from his throat. A shiver danced down Kagami's spine at the sound, the mood shifting slightly as Aomine kissed his way down Kagami's chest and stomach, pausing at his belt and swiftly doing away with it. The red-head let out a small whimper as a large hand pressed against the growing bulge in his briefs, his eyes caught Aomine's gaze, the same gaze from that night in the kitchen except more intense.

Aomine raised an eyebrow slightly, swiping his thumb over the wet patch and hearing Kagami's breathing hitch for a second. He kissed the inside of the other's knee, keeping his gaze on Kagami's flushed face as he left a trail of kisses up his thigh. The trembling in Kagami's body gave him an indication that he was getting close already. When he let out a puff of warm air over the bulge in Kagami's briefs, he was met with another whimper.

"You okay?" He asked quietly. "Just say if it's too much."

Kagami nodded. "It's fine, I-I just don't know how long I'll..." He trailed off, averting his gaze as Aomine gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Hey, it's fine. This is about us being...comfortable with each other. So what if you blow your load before I even get in you, if I made you feel good enough during all this foreplay then why is it an issue? I probably won't even last long to be honest." Aomine shifted on the bed, returning to nuzzle Kagami's neck, feeling slightly bad about the other's self-consciousness. "Oi, look at me."

Shyly, Kagami's gaze met Aomine's. "...I guess this is what Momoi meant by the first time being awkward."

"Don't worry Taiga. I got you. I ain't gonna do anything that you don't want me to do."

There was a pause before Kagami nodded slowly, reaching up and cupping Aomine's face. "Y-Yeah, I know."

"You wanna continue?"

With a tender kiss, Kagami replied. "Yeah..."

A small smile graced Aomine's face, peppering Kagami's lips with chaste kisses and repeating his actions from before; leaving a trail of kisses down the other's exposed body to the waistband of his briefs. He glanced up at Kagami as if to ask permission, the red-head nodded, biting on his knuckle as Aomine mouthed at the damp fabric. He felt the other's tongue teasing him, closing his eyes on reflex and focusing on how Aomine freely carried on without hesitation.

Fingers tugged at his briefs and he complied, letting Aomine take the lead as he lay there completely naked to his lover. Calloused hands rubbed circles into his inner thigh muscles and coaxed him to let his legs fall wider, gentle kisses putting him more at ease before a thumb swiped over the head of his cock. He let out a sharp gasp as a warm breath made him twitch.

"Open your eyes Taiga." Aomine softly demanded.

He did as he was told, slowly opening his eyes and taking in the sight of Aomine about to take his cock into his mouth. There was still a slightly predatory essence about him but Aomine seemed calm and collected, staying true to his word on being gentle. The miracle licked the head of Kagami's cock, enjoying the sounds Kagami made in response, before slowly framing his lips around the weeping cock and taking it into his mouth.

"D-Daiki--" Kagami whimpered, fighting to keep his eyes open as warmth closed around him and he felt the other's tongue lapping at his slit.

Aomine didn't respond, simply taking a little more into his mouth and closing his fingers around the base of Kagami's cock, gently stroking what wasn't in his mouth and drawing more whimpers and gasps from his lover. Kagami's hands fisted the sheets as he tried to resist bucking up into this new warmth, resistance made more difficult as Aomine began to suck and bob his head a little.

He refused to believe that this was the first time Aomine had done this.

"Daiki, I-I can't..." He gasped, already feeling the heat becoming too much. He wasn't sure if he wanted to orgasm or not. Aomine hummed slightly, sending vibrations down Kagami's cock and pulling away, a line of saliva and precum connecting the two of them for a moment as Kagami panted.

"I assume you wanted me to stop?" Aomine remarked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Kagami nodded, feeling embarrassed by what he was about to say. "I-I want to cum with you."

Aomine didn't seem to be expecting that, his eyes widened and it was his turn to blush before he smiled. "Alright then, better get a move on in that case."

In all honesty, Kagami wasn't sure what to expect as Aomine rummaged around in a drawer and produced a bottle and several foil wrappers. It didn't take long for him to put two and two together.

"Does your cousin know--"

"Yeah, I told him everything Taiga." Aomine smiled. "And he provided these for us out of the goodness of his heart."

Kagami laughed. "...your family is something else."

"He just demands we get the sheets dry cleaned afterwards." Aomine shrugged, settling back between Kagami's legs. "Now...where were we?"

Kagami's laughter died as he watched Aomine fumble with his own belt and pants, kicking them off and pausing slightly before taking off his own briefs. "Like what you see?"

"...fuck me." Kagami replied, taking in the bulge that Aomine was already sporting, the fact that the same bulge was about to be inside him made his cock twitch, something that Aomine took note of.

"Oh I will Taiga." Aomine smirked. "But first, I gotta make sure I don't break you in half."

Kagami was a little confused but quickly understood as he watched Aomine step out of his briefs and pick up the bottle. The miracle slicked up a finger and gently rubbed the tip of it against Kagami's asshole, the lube was cool and made the red-head moan softly as he felt it against such a sensitive area.

"Take your time, relax for me. Don't rush anything." Aomine instructed, his free hand rubbing gentle circles into Kagami's thigh. "It'll feel weird as fuck apparently but that's natural."

"How the fuck are you so knowledgeable?"

"...uh...well Momoi did a shit tonne of research on my behalf..." Aomine confessed. "She said it was her responsibility to make sure we were safe about it."

The other chuckled slightly, he could only imagine how that conversation played out. "...alright, I trust you."

Aomine kissed his inner thigh. "Glad to hear it...uh..right I'm gonna go for it okay? Relax."

Kagami let out a small hiss as he felt the finger enter him, it _did_ feel weird as hell but he also wanted more already. Aomine slowly eased his finger deeper, flexing it a little before pulling it out and re-entering. It was a painfully slow process but the longer it took, the more relaxed and good it felt.

"You want more?" Aomine hummed, reaching for the bottle again as his first finger pressed all the way in. Kagami nodded as he moaned quietly.

After the second finger was introduced, it didn't take long for Kagami to demand a third. Aomine could feel himself itching to get inside Kagami properly, to feel the other's body clenching around his cock instead of his fingers. Both of them were beginning to sweat in the heated room, the mood shifting quickly from calm and collected to a more needy and intense feeling. Aomine's fingers were easily slipping in and out of Kagami now and peppering kisses on the red-head's thighs weren't enough anymore, leaving small hickeys instead got more satisfaction out of both of them as Kagami's hips bucked and he broke his verbal silence.

"D-Daiki please...no more fingers. I-I want you--"

"Fuck yeah say it Taiga, tell me what you want." Aomine couldn't stop his more lustful side anymore, not when his lover was writhing under his touch and calling his name so desperately.

"Fuck, god dammit don't make me say it." Kagami sighed in frustration, feeling the fingers leave him.

"Say it Taiga." Aomine encouraged, pumping his cock as he fumbled with one of the foil wrappers. "I wanna hear your filthy little mouth say it."

The flush was no longer just on Kagami's cheeks, it had spread down his neck at this point as his eyes darkened and sweat beaded on his torso. "Fine! I want you to fuck me with your dick."

Aomine chuckled, rolling the condom on and applying more lube to both himself and Kagami. He reeled himself in for a precious few moments, leaning over Kagami and gaining eye contact. They were both panting as they regarded each other's glazed gazes, a shaky but tender kiss was exchanged as Aomine lined himself up.

"God I love you Taiga." He breathed, pressing in slowly. Kagami let out a ragged moan as he felt himself stretch to accommodate the other, the three fingers had loosened him but not to the extent that Aomine would slip in easily. The miracle gritted his teeth as he fought to go slow, to let Kagami adjust, to savour the tightness.

Legs wrapping around his waist threw him off slightly, Aomine felt himself be tugged deeper as Kagami let out a louder moan than before. The heat rolling off their bodies was insane, both were sweating and panting as the miracle slowly picked up a gradual pace. Kagami felt so full already and knew Aomine was no-where near balls deep yet, he let his legs fall once Aomine got the idea that he wanted more and resigned himself to letting his lover take the lead again. His subdued orgasm was creeping up on him as Aomine’s pace increased and he pressed deeper, hands on his hips changing the angle made him cry out. Aomine's pace stuttered before he felt Kagami clench around him.

"Ah, I got it." Aomine murmured to himself, pausing to pull out slightly and make Kagami whimper before pressing in a little rougher than before, brushing the sensitive spot and bringing more loud moans from the red-head.

The position was great for one thing but Kagami's back ached from being bent almost in half. He tried to ignore it but the more Aomine pressed in and held him there, the more achy he became.

"Daiki...can we change...my back..."

Aomine stopped in his tracks, cradling Kagami's face. "Huh?"

"My back hurts like this."

A smirk flickered over Aomine's face. "...well I could take you from behind."

That mental image got Kagami's attention quickly, his cock twitching and leaking slightly onto his stomach in approval. Aomine took his subtle nodding as a yes and pulled out. He gently but quickly coaxed Kagami into the position he desired. "Better?"

"...yeah..." Kagami murmured. "...uh...can we carry on?"

"Of course we can." Aomine playfully bit on Kagami’s shoulder as he slowly sunk back into the other.

The dramatic change in angle completely threw Kagami and he almost blew his load there and then. Aomine enjoyed the sight of his lover's tensing back muscles as he resumed his previous pace, watching how his cock disappeared into the other with ease and the sounds that accompanied it made him cuss under his breath as he dared to press deeper still.

"Fuck--Daiki-Nng please more god..." Kagami seemed incapable of thinking internally anymore, every thought that occurred to him was blurted out as his arms folded and he pressed his forehead into the sheets. When he opened his eyes he could see his cock dripping as it moved in time with Aomine's thrusts, he ached to touch it but couldn't find the strength to as he felt Aomine brush against the sensitive spot again and again.

"Mm yeah keep talking Taiga, let me hear you." Aomine growled, fixing both hands to Kagami's hips to keep him upright, he was nearly fully sheathed in the other but wanted to save the last til he came.

"Daiki please! Fuck--I can't, I'm gonna--"

Kagami was on the verge of tears as Aomine's hand strayed from his hip to fist his cock, the pace of his thrusts stuttered as a result but Kagami didn't care as he felt heat flood his body and his hips jerked. He didn't register what happened as his eyes shut and he let out a desperate moan of Aomine's name.

Aomine didn't last long after Kagami crashed into his orgasm, the clenching around his cock was almost too much as he continued fucking the other through his orgasm. He felt his own body tense up as Kagami whimpered in his post-sex haze, he buried himself inside his lover as he came, the condom stopped him making a mess but he still felt too content to leave just yet, rocking his hips slightly as he draped himself over Kagami.

The red-head whimpered slightly as he felt Aomine stop thrusting, his body already over-sensitive and sore in places he never thought he'd be sore. Aomine lazily pressed kisses to his shoulder and the back of his neck as they stayed like that for a few moments, soaking up the moment.

"...can you get off me please..." Kagami weakly protested.

"Sure." Aomine breathed, wincing as he pulled away and then pulled out. He grimaced slightly as he slipped the condom off and disposed of it.

He thought to get a damp wash cloth on his way back from the bathroom, coaxing Kagami to lie on his side so he could wipe him down and at least get rid of most of the stickiness. They didn't say anything for a while as they got their breath back, Aomine put some clean clothes on and offered to help Kagami get dressed, the red-head declined at first but then yielded to at least put some pants on. Once they threw the now soiled blankets off the end of the bed, Aomine coaxed Kagami into his arms and held him, running a hand through the other's hair and pressing kisses to his forehead.

"...so how do you feel?" He asked, linking their fingers together.

"Achy." Kagami grumbled, burying his face in the crook of Aomine's neck.

"But did it feel good?"

Kagami sighed. "Yeah...felt pretty great actually."

Aomine smiled. "Great. You looked so hot when my dick was--"

"Shuttup." Kagami groaned. "I don't wanna hear it!"

Aomine laughed, noting the blush creeping down Kagami's neck. "Satsuki said that whoever bottoms should take a shower soon after having sex. It helps relieve sore muscles and shit."

"...I ain't moving."

"Taiga~ Come on, what if I take a shower with you?"

"Then I definitely ain't moving."

"What if I make you hot chocolate afterwards?"

There was a brief pause. "Fuck you man! I'm the only one who can bribe people with food."

They both laughed, Kagami pulling away from Aomine and pressing his forehead to the other's. When the laughter passed they regarded each other with fond smiles, Kagami pressed his lips to Aomine's in a chaste kiss, moving to nuzzle his neck before sighing heavily.

"I suppose we'll call it a deal."

"Well get your cute, fuckable ass in the shower and I'll go and make you hot chocolate."

Kagami snorted. "I don't think 'cute' and 'fuckable' should go in the same sentence Aho."

"Psh, it's my opinion and I'm sticking to it baka."

"Of course you are...and I wouldn't have it any other way." Kagami sighed, resting his head on Aomine's chest. "I love you, even if you're an ass sometimes."

"The feeling's mutual; I love you too, even if you're a drama queen."

"Sure you haven't gotten me confused with Kise?"

Aomine's thumb stroked Kagami's cheekbone slowly, coaxing him to look at the other. A tender smile greeted Kagami in the silence, a fondness in Aomine’s expression made his heart flutter slightly and return the smile.

"Trust me Taiga, there's only _one_ drama queen I can put up with and it ain't Ryouta. You're my everything now okay? No arguing."

Kagami responded by pressing his lips to Aomine's slowly, feeling the other's hand cup his face as he pulled away slightly. "No arguments here."

To think they had only been an item for a few weeks and were already so in-tune with each other was a strange thought for Kagami. A lot of things in his life had changed since his transfer, he almost wanted to thank his parents for being so adamant that he went to boarding school. Even if they forgot about the horrific incidents, there were more than enough good nights to remember and cherish, and there would be no shortage of new memories to create when they returned.

After all, this was just the beginning of the revival of the Generation of Miracles, almost a re-branding with the new honorary members. Kagami made a mental note to challenge the miracles to a proper game one day, he wanted to see them in all their glory as a team and see just how unbeatable his boyfriend really was.

Nothing like a bit of friendly rivalry in a relationship, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, fun fact; I started planning this project way back in August 2015.  
> Which means this entire journey has taken a year which is fucking crazy. A lot of stuff has happened between then and now and I just want to say thank-you so much to EVERYONE who's taken the time to read this fic, to those who left kudos and words of encouragement I really can't say how much it means to me.  
> There were days where I wondered if there was any point continuing but I stuck with it thanks you all the great feedback (and the helpful criticism too), this project wouldn't have finished without you all.
> 
> And a special thank-you to one of my best friends [Siduki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Siduki/pseuds/Siduki) for all your encouragement and the many, many skype calls we had during the past few months of me writing this fic, you picked me up when I was feeling down and urged me to keep going and I really can't thank you enough!
> 
> As for future projects; I'll be focusing on my [KNB/HQ Crossover](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7504402/chapters/17058463) now and then thinking about this year's NaNoWriMo (Which is how this fic started out lol) which will be a solely Haikyuu!! fic. Apologies but I will have to refrain from taking oneshot requests for now as I'm returning to college and won't have the time to do them, however I will still write the odd oneshot if I get inspiration.
> 
> With all that said, thank-you once again for all your support, whether you've been here from the start or just stumbled across this fic 6 months from this posting date, I appreciate each and every one of you and I hope this fic made you smile despite it's somewhat dark moments. 
> 
> \- Bryn -


End file.
